The Ridonculous Race: INSANITY!
by InsanityRadical
Summary: The Ridonculous Race has been granted another season as Don hosts another race around the world with twenty new teams for the prize of one million dollars. But things will get crazy along the way as the teams will have to believe in each other or the insanity will take over them. Who will win? (SYOC CLOSED) (FINALLY COMPLETE!)
1. Intro

**Here's the intro I promised, it's not the best intro but I tried ^_^**

 **Now only the eliminated team's will have a complete list of clips while the non-eliminated teams will be edited from every five-four eliminations**

 **I would like to warn you that the characters in this chapter are the characters in the first episode, they haven't had development yet.**

 ** _INTRO!_**

 ** _"20 TEAMS!"_**

 ** _"MULTIPLE COUNTRIES!"_**

 ** _"ONE MILLION DOLLARS!"_**

 **Don: I'm your host Don, and twenty teams are ready to embark an epic adventure around the world for the most craziest quest to win one million dollars. Many will fail and only one will succeed, get ready for another season right here on! The Ridonculous Race NSANITY!**

Don smiles to the camera as his teeth shines at the lens, thus blinding it, the screen then fades to black the brightens immediately as it shows three horizontal lines, on the top was Red, the sedond was Green and the third was blue.

The Red Horizontal lines shows seven teams running on the right through a grassy plains filled with trees, rocks, boulders, and other safari things you can see, The Green horizontal line shows the cold snowy environment of a tundra where six teams are running to the left, and finally the Blue horizontal line shows the busy streets of a city with buildings, cars and people getting out of the way as seven teams are racing through the left.

 ** _Red Horizontal Line: The Twins, The Armadas, The Pen-Pal Besties, The Sirens, The Weirdos, The You-Tubers and The Trouble-Makers_**

 ** _Green Horizontal Line: The Spy and Surgeon, The Clubbies, The Hotshots, The 'Normal' Friends, The Pizzeria Sisters and The Half-Brothers._**

 ** _Blue Horizontal Line: The News Anchors, The Awesome Geeks, The Ninja Contortionists, The Technicals, The Country Siblings, The Princess and Ranger and The College Roommates._**

The Camera then turns to black then quickly shows a clip on each team in their race around the world in different locations.

 _Steven: Me and Andrew have been friends ever since we met at College, he's planning to be an Engineer while I plan on becoming a surgeon hehe_

 _(Clip not available yet)_

 _Andrew: I thought I finally had enough of TV and fame but I guess I could cooperate with it again as i help a new friend since he wants to be in this show so much._

 _(Clip not available yet)_

 ** _The College Roommates: Steven and Andrew!_**

 _Flynn: Well our club is going to be disbanded if we don't have enough funds to pay it, so what better awesome way to get that than join these kinds of things!_

 _(Clip not available yet)_

 _Samantha: *laughing hysterically* Me and Flynn are so gonna win this! But not just winning, we are going to have the best time of our lives in this show! I LOVE COOKIES!_

 _(Clip not available yet)_

 ** _The Clubbies: Flynn and Samantha!_**

 _Antonio: I can get along with these people, with my acting skills and my partners abilities we are sure to win this no matter what!_

 _(Clip not available yet)_

 _Charlotte: I can't believe that I'm in this race with Antonio, I sure hope we have a shot at this…But I can't wait to meet different kinds of people on this show!_

 _(Clip not available yet)_

 ** _The Armadas: Antonio and Charlotte!_**

 _Dahlia: My only true wish is that my brother will finally enjoy the happiness in life and live a little, this is also a perfect way for me and him to have some real bonding time!_

 _(Clip not available yet)_

 _Dallas: I don't really care for this competition, my sister invited me to do this kinds of things for my self-enjoyment….but enjoyment is for the weak only_

 _(Clip not available yet)_

 ** _The Country Siblings: Dallas and Dahlia!_**

 _Tavon: Hello my gaggle of people who are watching this intro, I'AM A NORMAL BOY *Whispers* I'm building reputation so that I can fool them with my murderous rampage Blargh! Haha nah just kidding._

 _(Clip not available yet)_

 _J.J: I'm here to play dirty, manipulate people like the little bitches they are, because I'am evil! AND NO ONE TOLD ME SO Muahahaha…Nah just messing with all of you!_

 _(Clip not available yet)_

 ** _The Weirdos: J.J and Tavon!_**

 _Fay: Me and Danny have been dating for a long time so I'm pretty sure we have the potential on winning these challenges than any of them._

 _(Shows Fay cosplaying as a magical girl in Japan)_

 _Danny: My girl and I are the ultimate power couple so there are no way those other teams can beat us, she's smart and I'm strong so it's the ultimate win to be honest._

 _(Shows Danny climbing the fence so that he won't be tackled by bulls in Spain)_

 ** _The Hotshots: Fay and Danny_**

 _Bucky: We are so going to totally own this race, me and Nutty are the ultimate bad boys of the season and believe me when I say Trouble, I mean it!_

 _(Shows Bucky mocking the Pizzeria Sisters as he was riding a tank)_

 _Nutty: The two of us are a really great team, though I'm not a 100% in on Bucky's trouble-making habits but if her leads us to victory then I'm happy to comply_

 _(Shows Nutty frustratingly climbing the pyramid in Kazakhstan)_

 ** _The Trouble-Makers: Bucky and Nutty_**

 _Insignificant: America is a total waste of land, if you ask me they should eat snow and be done with it! Down to America, HAIL TO NORTH KOREA!_

 _(Clip not available yet)_

 _Darold: In case you are wondering, I'am the surgeon of this team….and yes a lot of patients have come to consult me but the success rate is another topic_

 _(Clip not available yet)_

 ** _The Spy and Surgeon: Darold and Insignificant!_**

 _Tristan: My bro and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember, oh baby we are sure to win this thing because of how awesome me and Carter are, especially me! Haha man those teams better make way because the Half-Brothers will be wiping the floor with you all!_

 _Carter: …._

 _(Clips not available yet)_

 ** _The Half-Brothers: Tristan and Carter!_**

 _Charity: My sister and I have been trained night guards so when it comes to danger and pizzerias we are practically the total badasses of that gig!_

 _(Clip not available yet)_

 _Pandora: No way will those other losers be catching up to us, we have great reflexes and strength, and mind baby! We are the Goddesses of this race!_

 _(Clip not available yet)_

 ** _The Pizzeria Sisters: Pandora and Charity!_**

 _April: Me and Jenna are really close, and I'm pretty positive that the two of us can beat this game in a snap, we're focused, strong and we never give-up!_

 _(Clip not available yet)_

 _Jenna: U-Um…My sister i-is the c-closest friend I ever h-had so if, if she c-can do it then so can I, My sister is the b-best so I know we c-can do this!_

 _(Clip not available yet)_

 ** _The Twins: Jenna and April!_**

 _Pamela: Good Morning world I'am Pamela and this is the news, two news caster will be playing this race to win a million big ones, do you think they have a chance Carmen?_

 _(Clip not available yet)_

 _Carmen: They have, oh indeed they have, Carmen's intellectual ability and Pamela's skill and determination will be a great factor to this rac- wait why are we Newscasting?!_

 _(Clip not available yet)_

 ** _The News Anchors: Carmen and Pamela!_**

 _Eugene: Me and Noy have been best friends for like ever! Me and her have been so close that I wish we can be something more than that *Chuckles nervously*_

 _(Clip not available yet)_

 _Noy: Eugene has always been there for me, and he is ready to support me in any way that's why we are in this race together…..together, that sounds nice *Giggles*_

 _(Clip not available yet)_

 ** _The Awesome Geeks: Noy and Eugene!_**

 _Shannon: Our voices will dominate the pathetic excuse for a team, me and this bloody wanker will reach the top and nobody can stop us! *chuckles sinisterly*_

 _(Shows Shannon getting hit by an obstacle in California)_

 _Elias: *Sighs* I'm only doing this cause my sister really needs a companion, I know she doesn't got a lot of friends so I just want her to know that I will be there for her._

 _(Shows Elias carrying an injured Shannon all the way to the Chill-zone)_

 ** _The Sirens: Shannon and Elias!_**

 _Parasoul: Me and my husband joined this race for the sake of our kingdom, but mostly on my side to show what a great person Christopher is!_

 _(Shows Parasoul easily dodging a bull in Spain)_

 _Christopher: Parasoul is everything to me, I don't care of what others may think of who I'am but wherever she goes I'm always gonna be there by her side_

 _(Shows Christopher defeating a thug in California)_

 ** _The Princess and Ranger: Christopher and Parasoul!_**

 _Marron: This race is a perfect chance for me and Eli to show them our skills and for once have a decent challenge._

 _(Clip not available yet)_

 _Eli: People shouldn't underestimate us, when we know an enemy is still in the game, we keep an eye on them for us not to go down!_

 _(Clip not available yet)_

 ** _The Ninja Contortionists: Eli and Marron!_**

 _Dave: I'm allergic to almost everything, but that doesn't mean I have what it takes to win, I'm here on this race so I can redeem myself for my past mistakes!_

 _(Shows Dave working hard to get the grains of rice in Philippines)_

 _Ella: Someday my Prince will finally notice my affection, the world seems to have hated him but I could never despise someone who has touched my heart!_

 _(Shows Ella being carried by birds up to the Statue of Liberty in New York)_

 ** _The 'Normal' Friends: Dave and Ella!_**

 _Zoey: me and Dawn have been keeping in touch after Total Drama: All Stars so this race is a perfect opportunity for me and her to spend some more girl time!_

 _(Clip not available yet)_

 _Dawn: I'm glad Zoey is still my friend, even though I know a lot of people seems to be weirded by my abilities, but this race is not for our enjoyment but for the sake of Mother Earth!_

 _(Clip not available yet)_

 ** _The Pen-pal Besties: Zoey and Dawn!_**

 _Rhianza: My name is Rhianza and me and my friend Gabriel are going to win this *Yawns*_

 _(Clip not available yet)_

 _Gabriel: Thank you maestro! As you can see, Rhee is more like a silent robot type like a deadly assassin waiting to pounce on its enemy *Laughs* While I'am a war machine with two gattling guns screaming to the fray saying TOGAAA! *Laughs*_

 _(Clip not available yet)_

 **Don: Who'se got the power to pull it off, you're guess is as good as mine, Welcome to The Ridonculous Race Insanity!**

 **It sucks I know, but I have no idea how to do this XD**


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT! MUST READ!

**Hey guys I just want ya'll to know that the applications for the fanfic are now at my profile since a lot of you guys requested it, and because I'am a hearless idiot who doesn't consider my fellow fanfictionists pain who struggles to copy and paste the entire form the PM box.**

 **(Kneels down)**

 **I BEG FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS!**

 **Ok now that we are all cool, you can still send in your applications cause I won't reveal what I picked so far, and I assure you that there are still a lot of spots open, so far a lot of you created villains and less heroes so… SEND IN THE HEROES GUYS!**

 **Also I would like for everyone to know that PM me the application, not review! If you're a guest well I apologize if I don't accept your OC, because there will come a certain event that I will ask the authors for some suggestions or info, or their freaking secret recipe for the krabby patty formula MUAHAHAHAHA!**

 **So I expect you guys to PM me the apps, good luck! R**

 **REMEMBER THAT THE APP LIES IN THE DEPTH OF MY PROFILE!**


	3. E1: Ten Revealed, Ten Hidden (SYOC OPEN)

**APPLICATIONS ARE STILL OPEN!**

 **Hello everyone, Insanity Radical here with the first line-up of RRI, there were a lot of applications that were sent via PM and reviews, but guys, seriously? I already said that I don't accept applications from reviews and some of you guys still went for it, I'm sorry but unless you send it to me via PM I won't accept it (No matter how awesome they are because I read them all)**

 **Now for those of you who got in to this fanfic I have only three rules for you guys, and also for the next fanfictionist who got in.**

 **Rule#1: Review:**

 **It really helps, and it also proves that you support me all the way, even if you're team get eliminated it'll be very awesome if you kept on reviewing, who knows if I want your team to return. And to the others who are reading this, it'll be very cool if you review too so anyway, don't forget to review.**

 **Rule#2: PM me:**

 **I really love it if you guys gave suggestions to which place you wanna go or what challenges you wanna add, it is also important for you guys to PM me if you are not satisfied on how the characters you created are not acting like the way they were supposed to be, I want this fanfic where everyone can enjoy.**

 **Rule#3 Have fun:**

 **I'm having fun as much as you guys, to be honest to all of you, a lot of great fanfiction authors who entered Total Drama World Extremity have been getting along with me just fine, we talk ideas, thoughts, anything! So don't be shy to PM me and just say HI! The people on Extremity really boosts my dedication so thank you.**

 **.**

 **ANYWAY THERE ARE ONLY 10 SPOTS REMAINING! SO MAKE THEM GOOD AND MAKE THEM AWESOME GUYS! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THE FIRST 10 PEOPLE WHO GOT ACCEPTED, AND I'M SORRY IF I DON'T ACCEPT YOURS!**

 **TOTAL DRAMA PRESENTS: THE RIDONCULOUS RACE: INSANITY**

 **Note: Bold sentences means that their voice is just a background.**

 **"** _Welcome to New York City, the home of the Empire State Building, the Statue of Liberty, Time Square and other iconic sites!"_

The Camera shows the busy streets and other gorgeous sites of the city before it fast forwards to the park where the friendly host Don is standing, smiling naturally like the good host he is.

"I'm here today at the park in New York where I will be waiting for 20 teams who are ready to embark for a chance of one million dollars in a race around the world!"

Don walked over to a table where the plate full of dollars that is stacked like a pyramid lying there and waiting for the winner, as the host pulled out a confetti gun to give some dramatic effect.

"I'm your one and only host, Don, and this is The Ridonculous Race: INSANITY!"

Don smiled at the camera, his pearly white teeth shines so much that the whole screen fades to white.

(Intro: Yeah, I'll do it once the teams are completed ;) )

The Camera focuses on Don, as he slowly and elegantly walks to the starting line as he informed "Welcome back to the Ridonculous Race of Insanity, we are ready to meet the twenty contestants who are about to embark on the race not to the death!" he exclaimed and touched his earpiece to talk to the staff.

"Yeah, I know I'm awesome hehe" Don bragged humbly "No you are even more cooler haha" he added then chuckling after listening to the staff and crew on his earpiece.

Don looked at the camera and realized that he was still on, he shuts it off quickly then coughed "Let's meet the teams that are ready to fight to the end!"

 _Flash!_

" **Steven and Andrew, College Roommates and a play-toy of Lady Luck! "** said Don as the camera shows the two teenagers all aboard the subway, waiting to stop at the park.

Steven is an extremely paled young adult with short frizzy black hair that is being covered by a grey bonnet, has dark blue eyes and wears a plain white t-shirt with a black symbol of a cross with angelic wings and a sword, black jeans and grey converse.

Andrew is slightly paled teenager wearing slightly huge square-framed nerd glasses, thought that doesn't lessen his attractiveness, he has messy black hair dyed in blue, has dark blue eyes and wears a plain long sleeved white t-shirt along with a slightly messed black jacket, dark grey pants and black converse.

"I can't believe that we're actually here, this is so exciting! I'am so pumped for this dude! Hahaha!" Steven cackled and jumping up and down on his seat as his roommate just continues to read his book, which has a cover of a Nerd glasses.

"Sure Steven, we are so going to rock this" Andrew agreed calmly "I just hope my luck doesn't ruin it all again"

 _Confessional: The College Roommates (Steve Perkins and Andrew Evans)_

 _Andrew: Luck really likes to play with me, good and bad to be honest (Rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment)_

 _Steven: It's so annoyingly bad, but sometimes it has its benefits, like that one time before he goes to participate in total drama I asked Andrew on a double date and then the restaurant got attacked by criminals!_

 _Andrew: They took everyone hostage including us and we got sent to a bus where their getaway vehicle was supposed to be, but all of a sudden the car lost control and fell into the San Francisco bridge._

 _Steven: Everyone was just dying! But me and Andrew survived! And the good luck about it was that we didn't even pay for dinner (Raises his fist in the air) Woohooo! FREE CAVIAR!_

 _Andrew: (Face-palms in embarrassment) I'm so sorry for that, we ate a lot in that bankrupted restaurant because of me._

 **"** **Flynn and Samantha: Childhood friends and Club mates who wants to stop their school from disbanding their club"** said Don as he introduced the next pair who were in the same subway as the College Roommates where

Flynn is a well-toned young adult that has long messy dark brown hair, with tan skin and green eyes wearing a Grey t-shirt with red horizontal stripes, a brown leather jacket with black pants and Dark red converse.

Samantha is a slightly chubby paled teen with frizzy long albino hair that reaches up to her waist, has orange pupiled eyes and is wearing a plain red V-neck shirt, a lab coat which sleeves are all tied up to her slightly huge hips, grey pants that have some slight rips on the legs and white Nike sneakers.

"Check it out Samantha, there are even vandalism on the tunnels, I mean how did they even do that?" Flynn asked her partner who was sitting elegantly with closed eyes and her hands clasped together lying on her thighs.

"Flynn my naïve friend, a lot of bad kids tried to vandalize because they have nothing to do and (Realizes something) OH MY GOD I THINK I FORGOT TO LEAVE A NOTE TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

"Relax, I'm sure she'll probably know that we already left for this competition" Flynn tried to comfort his friend but the hyperactive nerd grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him.

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND FLYNN! WE ARE GOING TO GET KILLED IF NICOLE DOESN'T KNOW WE ARE GONE!YOUR RELATIONSHIP IS RUINED MAN! IT IS RUINED!" Samantha panicked and started crying in front of everyone, Flynn just bashfully scratched his head in embarrassment.

 _Confessional: The Clubbies (Samantha Grey and Flynn Anderson)_

 _Flynn: The club we have is just a three person club, me, Sam, and my girlfriend Nicole, we've been dating for ten years. Our club, the flower's club is low on funds and all that jazz._

 _Samantha: And that stupid vice principal Nicky-_

 _Flynn: (Places hand on Samantha's shoulder) Ricky._

 _Samantha: Ricky said that he will disband our club if we can't pay him with mullahs!_

 _Flynn: Yeah it was a bummer, but hey, it lets us get to do this trip with just you and me for one last time._

 _Samantha: Do not say that, I'll find a way to save our club._

 _Flynn: Don't get too nervous, Nicole is finding ways to save it also you know._

 _Samantha: It's a bit disgusting seeing you two making out in the club though._

 _Flynn: I thought you're asexual_

 _Samantha: That is the point mambo jumbo. NOW WHERE'S CHENTSON WITH MY BAGEL!_

" **Charlotte and Antonio: Armadas, who are from Spain and England, well blew me down there amigo!"** Don commented as he introduced the third pair who are riding the same subway.

Charlotte is lean and svelte young female with long light pink hair that goes slightly past her shoulder, with heterochromia eyes consisting of green pupils on right while blue on the left, and wears a violet leotard under a pink unicorn style hoodie, with light blue dolphin style leggings and pink flat shoes, in addition she wears pink fake cat ears.

Enrique is an athletic type kind of teen with brown hair in a short side pompadour with green eyes and fair skin, wearing a sky blue unitary under a soft, light blue medieval Tudor costume with medieval style purple velvet pants and dark blue flats and a white ruff collar, like an Elizabethian costume.

"ROAD TRIP!" Charlotte shouted raising her arms in the air waving them like crazy as her legs continued to rise and descent simultaneously "Hey Antonio, do you think I can boost my energy if I eat multiple cotton candy?!"

Antonio who is a little embarrassed since a lot of people are looking weirdly at her best friend responded calmly "I don't really know Charlotte, but did you-

"YES I DID! This is what it means to be weird my friend!" Charlotte explained and screams in excitement while Antonio face-palms in embarrassment.

 _Confessional: The Armadas (Charlotte Katherina Jeanne and Antonio Ronaldo Estevez)_

 _Antonio: You know 'Normal is an illusion, what is normal for the spider is chaos to the fly'_

 _Charlotte: That sounds gross._

 _Antonio: It is a quote from Morticia Addams from the Addams family *sighs happily* such a wonderful literature._

 _Charlotte: My buddy here loves literature, I would call him a bookworm but that would be stupid. So I call him a literature worm! And guess what? He's the last of his kind! *cheers happily as she runs out of the camera's view* I'm friends with the last literature geek in the world!_

 _Antonio: That's a false fact and you know it!_

 _Charlotte: *Out of Camera's view* SO IS YOUR BOYFRIEND!_

 _Antonio: *Face-palms*_

" **Dallas and Dahlia: Country siblings who are complete opposites but still manages to get along greatly!"** Don said, introducing the 4th pair.

Dallas is 6'1 with a fairly muscular build and a peachy skin southern teen, his hair is a bright mahogany that is shaggy in texture and reaches mid-neck, has a diamond facial shape with stubble, one eye is steely and forest green while the other is missing and covered with a square bandage, and wears a red flannel shirt with a white t-shirt underneath, a blue denim jacket, slightly darker denim jeans, large brown boots and a cowboy hat made from brown cowhide, with a bow and arrow attached behind his jacket.

Dahlia however is 5'4" with a straight body type and peachy skin southern teen as her hair is a soft auburn, wavy and styled into a low side ponytail that she often drapes over her left shoulder with sideswept bangs that frame her face, she has a round face with warm forest green eyes and full peach-pink lips, her ears are unpierced and her nails are unpainted and she normally wears a sleeveless pink and blue plaid flannel shirt with a white tank top underneath, blue denim shorts, white socks and white sneakers and also wears a silver horseshoe necklace.

The camera focuses on Dahlia who waves friendly at it, then it focuses on the cold sibling who gave a glare to the camera that the staff instantly dropped their **equipment** and avoided them.

 _Confessional: The Country Siblings (Dallas Patterson and Dahlia Patterson)_

 _Dahlia: Hello everyone who are watching this show, I'm Dahlia and this is my big brother Dallas *Hugs the left arm of her brother*_

 _Dallas: Hi *Rolls his eyes in slight annoyance*_

 _Dahlia: Me and Dallas are really excited to win this show, me and him make a great dynamic duo who will stop at nothing to win! But mostly to let my brother see the bright side of life and have fun like me._

 _Dallas: Fun is for the naïve people *Puts his hand on her sister's shoulder* You should know that *Rubs his hand on Dahlia's hair and stands up then walks away*_

 _Dahlia: It's going to be a long adventure before he can smile again *sighs sadly*_

" **J.J and Tavon, a healthy sibling relationship, but has its weird tendencies….. Seriously, Where did the staff get this guys?"** Don asked as the camera shows the weird sibling representing the fifth pair of the season.

J.J is a African American teenage girl with black eyes, black hair with Yellow highlights in One big braid with a shifted to side bang, she has dark freckles across her nose, a curvy but skinny body, and is wearing a red shirt with the Mario hat and moustache, black cargo shorts, black and white converse, black beanie, blue jacket wrapped around her waist, Black Glasses, and Yellow headphones.

While Tavon has dark brown eyes with his hair is black and is a big Afro, he's tall and muscular but still has a lean body, and he is wearing a black and white plaid hoodie, white t-shirt, black jeans, blue and white Converse, in addition to his style is a pair of black glasses hangs on the top of his head.

Both are completely unaware that the camera crew are focusing on them, since they are playing a game on their consoles. Till J.J won as the camera can see Tavon groaned in defeat and J.J quickly stood up.

"AND JIN KAZAMA BEATS KAZUYA MISHIMA AGAIN!" J.J happily announced "IN YOUR FACE G COORPERATION! FIST-BUMP!" she yelled to the person next to him and punched the poor man so hard in his shoulder that it sent him away from his seat.

J.J even performed a victory dance then smashed the console to the ground in her celebration while Tavon just looked down to the ground, defeated.

 _Confessional: The Weirdos (J.J and Tavon)_

 _J.J: *Still playing on her console*_

 _Tavon: Uh J.J they're-_

 _J.J: What is it bro, can't you see I'm playing geometry dash level 18 without even looking at the screen?_

 _Tavon: *sighs* Anyway I'm Tavon this is my little sister J.J_

 _J.J: *Waves hello but still has her eyes on the game* Moshi Moshi_

 _Tavon: Yeah, we're pretty addicted gamer geeks but I know that we have a shot at wining this, you just see just how awesome we are when we wreck the show with our force!_

 _J.J: *gasps happily then stands up and started dancing* Geometry Dash level 18 completed with three coins obtained! OH YEAH! I'M ON FIRE! FOOTBALL! *throws the console to the ground, followed by the sound of the console breaking*_

 _Tavon: Girl! You just broke your console again!_

 _J.J: Huh? Oh that wasn't mine that was yours *smiles embarrassed*_

 _Tavon: *looks to the camera with a straight face*_

" **Fay and Danny: Lovebird hotshots who are dedicated to winning this season, jeez someone sure are serious about this game"** Don commented as it shows the couple stepping out of the station as they are the first ones to arrive.

 **"** **I KNOW RIGHT?!"** J.J interrupted

" **How did you get in here?!"** Don asked incredulously.

" **Skills biatch! Raibow J.J AWAAY!"** the gamer answered and laughs after she left.

 **"** **Can we get some security on that chick!"** Don ordered.

Fay is a beautiful woman with blonde hair and teal eyes wearing a blue tank top with black shorts and paint splattered blue sneakers.

While Danny has dirty blonde hair with dull blue eyes, wearing a midnight blue tee with dark grey cargo shorts and blue sneakers.

"We're first to arrive Fay" Danny informed his girlfriend as Fay just rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so obvious Danny, or the fact that you and I are the only ones here doesn't apply to you?" Fay sarcastically asked.

Danny sighed in defeat "Sorry, I'm just happy that we're first to arrive, heck we may even be the first to the next chillzone!"

Fay punched Danny's shoulder playfully but her glare was enough to scare anyone "Don't jinx us" she scolded.

"Right, sorry" Danny apologized.

Fay immediately hugged Danny's arm and both started walking "Sorry if I'm a jerk today, you know that it's my period right?" she blushed as she said that, Danny took notice of it and smiled warmly.

"Don't worry babe, I won't get angry at you, just remember that you'll kiss me every time we get first" Danny insisted.

"I'll kiss you whenever I want mister" Fay angrily blushed deep red as Danny chuckled seeing his girlfriend's face all flustered like that.

 _Confessional: The Hotshots (Fay and Danny)_

 _Fay: Me and Danny have been dating so long and I practically can write a novel about him._

 _Danny: Seriously? Well I can write a series about you._

 _Fay: *Sarcastically* Haha, pretty sure you already have a spin-off series for that, or are you just making it up._

 _Danny: *smirks as knowing that he lost and knows how to counter her* I packed your red two-piece bikini getting here._

 _Fay: *Blushed red than starts pounding Danny with her fist as her boyfriend starts laughing* I told you to bring the one-piece you jerk!_

 _Danny: But you're so cute in that two-piece, especially with that heart curve that goes perfectly to your hips_

 _Fay: *Runs off and screams in embarrassment*_

 _Danny: Oh yeah, I won this round._

" **Bucky and Nutty: Trouble makers, just to be clear I'am not responsible for any mess these kids will bring"** Don reminded while the camera shows the 7th pair of the season who is with the train along the others.

Bucky has black spiky hair, a white jacket with a blue shirt underneath, black pants, and white shoes, also he has a gold tooth.

Nutty has red spiky hair and wears a green tank top and has blue pants with red shoes.

One beautiful female walked past them as Buck gave a wolf-whistle to signify his affection, only to get scoffed by the female.

"Oh bro you got busted" Nutty commented while his partner just laughed it off.

"It's fine Nutty, there are a lot of girls in this competition whose going to love the Bucky Brand!" Bucky bragged while flexing his muscles, Nutty just playfully rolled his eyes.

 _Confessional: The Troublemakers (Bucky and Nutty)_

 _Bucky: Oh yeah, me and Nutso are going to win this race and I can feel it!_

 _Nutty: Sure, if we all play fair and have some fun along the way we can-_

 _Bucky: What?! Are you taking stupid pills or something? We aren't no goody two shoes heroes, that kind of attitude mister will make the girls throw their vomit at you!_

 _Nutty: Ewww, gross._

 _Bucky: That's right, All girls love Bad boys and whose the number one bad boy in this joint, me!_

 _Nutty: Oh sure you're the man dude._

 _Bucky: Of course *Inhales deeply then exhales as he places his arm around Nutty* I can't do this alone without my wingman!_

 _Nutty: Thanks dude._

" **Darold and Insignificant: The Spy and the Surgeon who are- wait is the name Insignificant a bit…insignfcant?"** asked Don as the camera shows the 8th pair of the season.

Darold is a fairly fat male with red curly hair slicked upwards and wears a white doctor's coat and white sweat pants.

Insignificant Slave is a skinny type male with black hair styled to be a north Korean approved style and wears a black coat and some black sweatpants.

"Isn't this great my friend, two fellow companions ready to travel to various destinations and win the prize money!" Insignificant bragged as Darold looked extremely confused.

"I thought we joined the new season of total dr-

"You bubbling idiot!" Insignificant shouted "I told you that we joined this American scum competition to prove that North Korea is the most superior country in the whole world!"

"Right!" Darold replied "But why did we joined the competition again?"

Insignificant face-palmed and screamed in frustration.

 _Confessional: The Spy and The Surgeon (Insignficant and Darold)_

 _Insignificant: I can handle my idiotic partner but if I see another stupid American I will lose it!._

 _Darold: He really doesn't like America that much._

 _Insignificant: *gasps* My friend, what if the contest involves an American Scum w-woman *grabs his hair in panic* I don't want to lose to that!_

 _Darold: *gasps* I think I forgot to lock the door to my house!_

 _Insignificant: YOU IMBECILE! Lucky for you that I was here and I was born perfect thanks to the great North Korean military, you just follow me and we will be first place all the way!_

 _Darold: First place?! Wait we joined a race! Oh my God this is exciting!_

 _Insignificant: Remind me, why did I bring you to be my partner?_

 _Darold: Cause I'm your only friend?_

 _Insignificant: I don't need friends, but yes a noble steed will be nice for my glory_

" **Tristan and Carter: The Half-brothers, well at least these two get along"** Don commented to the 9th pair who is with the train along with everyone else.

Carter has the body of a runner, he has short straight, spiky black hair, tan skin, dark brown eyes and wears a blue unzipped hoodie that shows his yellow t-shirt with a white falcon logo, jeans and red tennis shoes, with a necklace of a silver fish pendant on it.

Tristan however is Caucasian and tan, he has short curly black hair with blue eyes and wears a blue polo, jeans , white tennis shoes, and a scorpion silver necklace.

"Oh man, we are so going to win this one right buddy?" Tristan asked his step-brother confidently.

Carter simply nodded as he puts on his headset to listen to some tunes.

 _Confessional: The Half-Brothers (Carter Witty and Tristan Witty)_

 _Tristan: My bro here doesn't speak at all, but his actions speak for him!_

 _Carter: *Playfully punched his brother's arm*_

 _Tristan: Nah, our parents deputized me to be his translator which I don't get paid for, but with a million dollar pay-check waiting for me at the finish line well, I'll definitely be his translator to the end._

 _Carter: *Pulls out a small board that writes* Thanks bro,_

 _Tristan: Oh yeah, my awesome skills will totally be more than enough to win this, so you just follow my lead broham cause Tristan is in it to win it!_

" **Also competing, Charity and Pandora: Night guard Pizzeria sisters… So they work at Freddy's, big whoop not like the animatronics are alive"** Don said a bit unimpressed.

Pandora is a slightly paranoid looking female with brown hair, fair-ish skin, green eyes, and wears a black t-shirt, grey track pants, white sneakers.

Charity however is a beautiful and less tired looking teen with dirty blonde hair, fair skin, green eyes, and wears a light pink t-shirt, light denim shorts, black converse, ankle socks.

"This so awesome sis, I can't wait to meet everyone in this competition, have fun travelling the world and win the million!" Charity cheered while her older sister who fell asleep reading a book.

"SIS!" Charity yelled causing Pandora to pull out a flashlight and started to flicker it on an old man.

"NOT THIS TIME FOXY!" Pandora screamed then realized her surrounding, "Sorry I just got out of work remember?" she reminded.

"Oh don't worry sister, no monsters is coming to get you" Charity assured.

"Well I can handle them, I survived a month so far but hey, I'm more worried of my little sister though" Pandora confessed.

"Relax, no crazy host is going after me this time Pandora" Charity assured as she crossed her arms and listened to her music "Besides, that memory is way past behind me, but it sure would be nice to meet some old friends"

"CHARITY! OH God it is you!" Andrew rushed to where the pizzeria guards are sitting "It's been so long how ya been?!"

Charity just dropped her jaw in disbelief as Pandora smirked when she saw her sister blush.

"SO you must be Andrew, name's Pandora nice to meet you!" Pandora happily shakes the luckster's hand.

"Oh yeah, I've heard Charity talk to you back in Extremity hehe" Andrew added while his partner Steven walked by and say hello as well.

 _Confessional: The Pizzeria Sisters (Charity and Pandora)_

 _Charity: *Breathing inside a paper bag*_

 _Pandora: hahaha! Oh man look at you, so out of character!_

 _Charity: *Slaps Pandora's shoulder*_

 _Pandora: Well it's nice your crush is here, we already have our first alliance!_

 _Charity: I DROOLED WHEN I SAW HIM!_

 _Pandora: *Pats her sister's shoulders* Yes, we all saw that, and it was adorable and hilarious!_

 _Charity: I need some cake *Walks away*_

 _Pandora: Yeah me and my sister are so pumped for this, thought there won't be any boys or anything to distract us from reaching our goal! Cause if anyone tries to get in our way *Pounds her fist* KABLAM! Eliminated!_

 _Charity: *Away from camera's view* We are not cheating!_

 _Pandora: Who says we will?! Just eat your strawberry cake._

 _Charity: It's fudge and you know I brought fudge cakes!_

 **SO THAT IS THE FIRST TEN TEAMS TO BE REVEALED, I want ya'll to say on what do you think of the cast so far, cause believe me that I'm liking them.**

 **Again sorry if I didn't accept yours reason 1 is that it's a review and 2 because they are a Mary sue so sorry.**

 **CAST:**

 ** _The Clubbies:_** _Flynn and Samantha_ (Mine)

 ** _The College Roommates:_** _Steven and Andrew_ (CrazyAwesome526)

 ** _The Armadas:_** _Charlotte and Antonio_ (Pizzawizz)

 ** _The Country Siblings:_** _Dallas and Dahlia_ (NerdyNightStocker)

 ** _The Weirdos_** _: J.J and Tavon_ (TheGamingMonkey)

 ** _The Hotshots:_** _Fay and Danny_ (surfingbandit)

 ** _The Trouble-makers:_** _Bucky and Nutty_ (MrAwesome1999)

 ** _The Spy and The Surgeon:_** _Darold and Insignificant_ (firepoisonsteel)

 ** _The Half-Brothers:_** _Carter and Tristan_ (ComplicatedYetSimple)

 ** _The Pizzeria Sisters:_** _Pandora and Charity_ (Oopsiedasi)

 ** _?_**

 ** _?_**

 ** _?_**

 ** _?_**

 ** _?_**

 ** _?_**

 ** _?_**

 ** _?_**

 ** _?_**

 ** _?_**

 **So if you think you got what it takes to beat this guys then sign up! PM remember PM! Capital P and the capital M! cause if you sent an app on review, yeah I would guess you don't read author's note that much huh? I would suggest a girl and girl pairing though. Cause accepting another boy-boy pairing will be tough and it needs to be interesting!**


	4. E2: 20 Revealed! 2 vets, 18 newbies!

**HELLO EVERYBODY! WELCOME BACK TO TRRI! The ridonculous race Insanity just to be clear with you all, and also thanks for sending the apps on PM and even some who reviews their apps have send them to PM, that was it's an automatic win-win for good ole insanity.**

 **Though to those TDWE fans, I want to be clear that I'm only finishing this first challenge and then I'll focus on the new chapter of TDWE, so don't worry. Their adventure isn't over XD**

 **And the cast is finally completed, though I would warn to those who submitted sibling applications, I don't name them as the 'siblings' or bro and sis, I just name them based on what you sent me. It's not that hard, and guys I will say this to the people who did not get accepted and I don't want to speak names cause you know who you are.**

 **#1: They are too overpowered, seriously you put weaknesses that are a weakness to everyone else, As a friend, I advise you to create real weaknesses that are different from the normal mary sue like Germaphobic or Claustrophobic, gets distracted easily. And all that jazz!**

 **#2: Some of you are imitating other cast (No explanation needed but if you want a word then I'll say 'Originality')**

 **So since the Original Ridonculous Race has three returning contestants (The Surfers, TV Pros, LARPers) I decided to add my own, so please don't hate me if you hate the returning teams cause it's a yin gang yang situation to be honest.**

 **"Now to welcome the remaining ten teams in this Crazy Ridonculous Race!"** Don announced.

The camera shows back to the New York city streets then switches to the scene of a running taxi heading straight to the park.

" **April and Jenna: The Twin Sisters, Seriously that's what they come up in their cards? I really need to talk to Jake after this"** Don commented.

The Twins both have long hair that reaches up to their waists, but Jenna's dyed pink and simply straight down while April's dyed orange and tied to a ponytail.

Jenna wears a pink dress, white shirt with bunnies on them, and green high-heels.

While April wears blue skinny jeans, with an orange shirt covered by a leather jacket, and brown flat shoes. She also always wears a butterfly.

"D-Do you t-think everyone will l-like us" Jenna stuttered, and when she notices the camera is aiming at her, she immediately covers her face with her two hands.

April annoyingly rolled her eyes when she saw her twin acting all embarrassed "Hey we joined this contest to win and not to act friendly over the others!" she barked.

"Eep! Sorry!" Jenna humbly apologized.

"See this is the problem, you're too soft for your own good!" April irritatingly poked her sister's stomach making the other twin giggle and admits she's being tickled.

Suddenly one of the introduced contestant, specifically named Tristan walked over and greets them "Morning ladies, beautiful weather huh, especially you pink dress, you are looking hot as the sun" Tristan flirted while winking at Jenna.

April immediately stood up and punched Tristan off the camera's view and yelled "YOU DARE FLIRT WITH MY SISTER! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" April immediately tackled Tristan and the camera crew couldn't even aim at Tristan's pain because it was too horrible.

"GAH! MY FACE! MY RIB! MY SCABULA! CARTER! TAP IN, TAP IN!" Tristan cried out as April continues to pound him to a pulp while Jenna covered her eyes to avoid the violence, as Carter just hides his face behind the board he was carrying.

 _Confessional: The Twin Sisters (April and Jenna)_

 _April: Nobody makes a move on my sister until I say so, and most of all is that our priority in this show is to win and not! I repeat NOT! Flirt with boys._

 _Jenna: *salutes* Y-Yes ma'am!_

 _April: I mean seriously, why did you join this race if you're going to just flirt with girls *angrily stands up and walks away from the camera*_

 _Jenna: I'm very sorry for my sisters behaviour, it's just that she becomes really aggressive from time to time, a-and she never has time for romance._

 _April: *Outside of camera view* STOP SLACKING JENNA!_

 _Jenna: Coming!_

" **Pamela and Carmen: The News Anchors!...Don't they have a job to do, why are they even here anyways?"** Don confusingly asked.

"We are here today at New York city where it is traffic is still dominating in the streets, it appears that even hot-dog vendors are taking chances for this and makes a daily profit for it *munches on a hotdog* this are really good!" Pamela informed while her partner Carmen shakes her shoulder.

"Girl, we're not in the studio anymore remember?!" Carmen reminded while she points to the camera who are filming them both, Pamela was quick to see this and waved her hand to greet.

"Ohhh right, *ehem* Hello America! My name is Pamela LeVerne" Pamela ntroduced.

"And I'am Carmen Williston and this is the News!" Carmen continued then pretends to hold a stack of papers "Today on Wisconsin *Realizes* OH DARNIT!"

Pamela is nearly paled skin woman who is very slim with straight, blonde hair styled in a bob that goes down to her neck, she has a simplistic yet pretty look with pink lips, and almond-shaped brown eyes. She doesn't wear much makeup either.

Carmen is 5'8" tall, with tan skin and a much bustier yet still petite figure, her hair is brown with a touch of red, and it's much wavier that it simply hangs down, but some of it is draped over her right shoulder. She wears quite a bit of makeup, including crimson red lipstick.

 _Confessional: The News Anchors (Pamela and Carmen)_

 _Pamela: And that's the news!_

 _Carmen: Seriously? Anyway I'm Carmen and this is my friend Pamela_

 _Pamela: Hello America, we are so excited for this race because me and Carmen travelled a lot, and I mean a lot of places. We visited the pope, the wedding in London, the poor people in Haiti, a lot!_

 _Carmen: Yup, that's why our news is the top rank of them all, *cough* CNN sucks*cough* So we are basically travelling goddesses._

 _Pamela: You bet we are *raises her hand in the air*_

 _Carmen: Yeah girl! *slaps Pamela's raised hand as Pamela and her shouted* GO NEWS ANCHORS!_

" **Noy and Eugene: The Super Mega Ultra Quantum Freaking Awesome Geeks that are Radical Amazing Fantas- Ok is this for real?!"** Don angrily shouted.

Noy has brown curly hair, tanned skin, and she wears a slightly loosened vest above a neon orange shirt that has a neon pink writing that says 'Keep on Surfing!'.

While Eugene has a light brown medium hair, slightly muscled, wears glasses and has an orange and grey jacket with an orange shirt under it, long pair of jeans and red all-stars converse.

"Do you think Don reads are cards until the end?" Noy asked while smirking jokingly.

"Yes, he did" The camera-crewman informed them.

Both teenagers completely stands up and cheers for victory.

"I can't believe we got our first prank!" Eugene exclaimed.

"I know and it was epic!" Noy agreed raising her fist in the air "I would so go for some Ice cream right now!"

"I would so go to totally kissing you right now!" Eugene hollered then quickly realized what he just said and blushed a cherry shade of red.

"Wh-What?!" Noy asked as she too blushed, but an even darker shade of red.

Eugene was quick to revert it back to normal "Got you again dude! Oh man, you should have seen you're face hahaha!" Eugene laughed but inside his head, he was beating himself up with a baseball bat.

"Hehehe, right" Noy replied, a bit disappointed to be honest.

 _Confessional: The Awesome Geeks (Noy and Eugene)_

 _Noy: Me and Eugene have been best buds for a very long time, and we spend a lot of good memories together!_

 _Eugene: Oooh yeah, remember that time that we were trying to get a selfie on a cliff but we both fell to the water, Ohhoho man, I thought you died back there._

 _Noy: Y-Yeah, you get to do CPR on me hehe (Blushes)_

 _Eugene: Anything to save your life Noy *both shared a fist-bump but are both blushing*_

 **"Shannon and Elias: The Siren Siblings….What's a Siren? I have absolutely no comment on this one to be honest"** Don confessed.

Shannon has pink hair with pink yellow eyes, the same of what Adagio Dazzle wears and also  
Elias is the same, his clothes are a male version of Aria Blaze, and both have a red amulet around their necks.

"Remember what I told you, always aim first and destroy the team that are blocking are way" Shannon instructed.

"Geez sis, can't we just play fair" Elias protested "We can use our powers to help the good and stop the wicked!"

"Ok seriously? That sounds like a line from a superhero comic you dumb bloody wanker!" Shannon exclaimed and slaps the arm of her brother.

 _Confessional: The Sirens (Elias and Shannon)_

 _Elias: My sister can be a bit, competitive._

 _Shannon: And I'm not ashamed of it, Champions do whatever it takes to win, and I will use my voice to send my enemies to the depth of hades with no mercy!_

 _Elias: Sis, I'm still not a 100% support on this._

 _Shannon: SHUT UP! You don't get to say anything but just follow my lead, AND SING IF I ASK YOU TO SING WANKER! Got it! *Points her finger at Elias*_

 _Elias: A-Affirmative *Sees Shannon walk away triumphantly* Sorry in advance to the other teams._

" **Dave and Ella: The Normal and Weird friends….. I would assume both are weird but seriously?"**

"Oh Joy David, are you excited to be in this race?" Ella happily asked her friend, blushing a bit since her crush is calmly reading a book.

"Sure Ella, Just don't sing when we are racing or it might lead us to elimination, got it?" Dave clarified while raising an eyebrow.

" _The Heart wants, what it wants, it is the joy of someone else-"_ Ella sang joyfully.

"What did I just say Ella?!" Dave exclaimed, though it's not anger but slight irritation.

"Sorry" Ella apologized and sighed sadly, the germaphobic took note of this and sighed in regret.

"I'm sorry too Ella, I should never be harsh on you, you're the only one who stood by me after Pahkitew Island" Dave confessed as Ella blushed happily.

After Pahkitew Island, Dave has grown cold towards everyone since Shawn, Sky, Jasmine and many others hated him, and to be honest he admits that he deserves it but they could have least forgive him like what they did to Scarlett! Only Ella was there to always cheer him up at the playa, in fact he has gotten used to her constant singing and appreciates it if she sang a joyful song when he's down.

The Two of them still remained in contact, and when Ella heard from her friends that the new season of the Ridonculous Race has opened, the singing princess quickly emailed her crush about the new season, at first Dave was hesitant but the chance to become a better person and change what the world thinks of him on TV, Dave finally agreed to join his friend.

 _Confessional: The Normal/Weird Friends (Dave and Ella)_

 _Dave: Sure I want the money, but it's not really my priority, my goal is to redeem myself from the Pahkitew Island experience….I still felt the torture up to this day._

 _Ella: *Sings* And I'am his beloved frieeend, who will help him to the eeend_

 _Dave: meh, I got used to it._

" **The Princess and The Ranger: Christopher and Parasoul"** Don introduced the next pair.

Both were awfully quiet and when the camera aims at them, they just took a small glance then back to staring at something else other than the camera.

Parasoul has an hourglass figure, with mid-black length red hair, causcasian white skin and her outfit from skull-girls.

Christopher however is balanced with a muscular 6-pack thin body, but not the bulky type though, he has a black colored mountain man haircut, causcasian white skin and wears a Joshua Graham's armor with a black fedora hat.

But due to the old age of the subway and a bit dusty, Parasoul broke a sneeze but she was quick enough to act poise and graceful when she attempted that, it was a light sneeze since she covered her mouth with a napkin.

"That was close, you almost broke your poise" Christopher mentioned.

"I've been through worse" Parasoul replied.

 _Confessional: The Princess and The Ranger (Parasoul and Christopher)_

 _Christopher: My name is Christopher._

 _Parasoul: And I'am Parasoul. I'am very pleased to meet you all, and I would like to say greetings to my people back in the kingdom *waves hello* and how I would like them to know that I'am doing this perverse competition for you all._

 _Christopher: I'm keeping her company._

 _Parasoul: Yes, it is my great honour to be guarded by the greatest elite in my kingdom._

 _Christopher: Whatever she needs, it is what I will do._

" **Zachery and Kevin, Famous Youtubers…..OH MY GOD I LOVE Evil Zach and Handsome James *girlish squeal*"** Don squealed like a little girl as the camera shows the two friends walking to the park and heading to the starting line.

Zachery is a skinny tan teenager with a black emo style hair that covers his left eye and it is dyed red when it covers his eye, and wears a blue t-shirt over a white long sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans and black sneakers.

Kevin has a decent body though, with brown messy hair hiding under a bright yellow fedora, and wears a bright yellow dress coat over a green collared shirt, gray khakis, gray dress shoes.

Both were seating nest to the Twin sisters were April just finished beating up Tristan, just sat down next to Jenna.

Zachery, being the flirty type of guy he is, quickly scooted close to Jenna and April. While Kevin gave his best friend an encouraging thumbs up.

"Hey ladies, I see you are the hot and cold type of twins, it's cool though, I'm fine with a hot sunny day and a cold winter night" Zachery confidently smiled while Jenna quickly shuts her eyes with her hands while April signalled the camera to look away.

The Camera focuses on Kevin who is still posing his encouraging thumbs up, but after a few minutes, his eyes widened in horror and clasp his palms on his mouth, he quickly turned away because he can't take the beating April was giving.

After a few seconds, the camera zooms out and shows Zachery, who is completely beaten up by like multiple boxers, lying on the ground who still has his goofy smile "Feisty one, I like that!" Zachary exclaimed.

"INCOMING!" Kevin shouted and pointed at April who instantly tackled Zachary before the screen quickly flashes to avoid the intense violence.

 _Confessional: The Youtubers (Zachery and Kevin)_

 _Zachery: We should introduce ourselves first properly._

 _Kevin: Ladies first *snickers*_

 _Zachery: WADSUP EVERYBODY my name is Evil Zach, along with my partner-in –crime Handsome James! *poses for the camera*_

 _Kevin: Greetings social youtubers of the world, I'am HA-HA-Handsome James, with me here is the Evil Zach! And welcome to the Ridonculous Race: Insanity!_

 _Zachery: Now a lot of you subscribers wanted us to play this contest because you really want us to be outside the real world like normal people._

 _Kevin: and because we are stupid and don't care for our well-beings we decided to do it!_

 _Both: WOOHOO! RACE!_

 _Zachery: We can assure you subscribers that the camera will always be catching our reactions to this race!_

 _Kevin: Totally! And I got the microphones for our voices_

 _Zachery: *slaps Kevin* We don't need microphones you idiot, they will do it for us!_

 _Kevin: *Stares confused at the camera as Zachery face-palmed*_

" **The Pen-Pal Besties: Zoey and Dawn!...Okay that blonde chick is creeping me out right now"** Don confessed.

 _Confessional: The Pen-Pal Besties (Zoey and Dawn)_

 _Zoey: Me and Dawn have been friends after Revenge of the Island ever since, and even in All-stars she still remained intact and since then, we've become pen-pals…cause she doesn't use a phone._

 _Dawn: I read that in her aura that she still needs friends, and even though Dakota is with her, she's still busy over Sam *waves* Best wishes to you both, I've sense a great future to you both._

 _Zoey: And nooow, Me and Dawn are travelling around the world for a million dollars *squeals* so exciting._

 _Dawn: *gasps* Zoey, I'm sensing great evil upon us, and it's not Don! I don't know who but it's close!_

 _Zoey: She gets that sometimes *pats her hand on Dawn's head* Don't worry Dawn, I won't let anything bad happening to my friends._

 _Dawn: I sure hope so Zoey, I need to sense every contestant here just to make sure._

 _Zoey: Cool, but don't let it distract us from the race *cheers then performs a heart shape with her hands and show it to the camera* Love you Mike!_

" **Gabriel and Rhianza: The Technicals…. That sounds nerdy and I like it!"**

Gabriel is Causcasian, and has a small body size, he has brown spiky hair that's a mess, and wears sunglasses, along with a grey shirt and some jeans, with some running-made red sandals.

Rhianza is dark-skinned, and has light-blue eyes, she has red hair which is tied up in a ponytail, and has a thin, yet round body shape, wears a simple green jumper that has a little robot illustration sewn into it, with some short pants/trousers, and her shoes are maroon tennis shoes.

 **"** Can you believe that we managed to get in Rhianza, WOOHOO!" Gabriel pumped his fist in the air while Rhianza just looked at him with a bored expression.

"Sure, fun….yey" Rhianza replied in a monotonous voice, but this does not stop Gabriel from being excited.

"Travel around the world, meet new friends, get to do crazy things! WOW, too much excitement, won't you agree?" Gabriel asked and noticed that Rhianza fell asleep on his shoulders.

 _Confessional: The Technicals (Gabriel and Rhianza)_

 _Rhianza: *Still sleeping, in fact drooling on Gabriel's shoulder*_

 _Gabriel: Haha! Rhianza is a bit of a sleep-holic, she loves sleeping and who doesn't right?! So in order to wake her up, I do this *Touches the back of Rhianza neck and with a flash, Rhianza quickly wakes up and looks Monotonously at the camera*_

 _Rhianza: Greetings, I'm Rhianza…_

 _Gabriel: When she goes silent…..the whole world goes silent….*whispers* which is awesome!_

 _Camerama: Is that your robot-girlfriend?_

 _Gabriel: No way dude, we're just buds, and it takes a very quick eye to know she's not a robot._

 _Rhianza: *Looks at Gabriel*_

 _Gabriel: *Quickly realizes her stare* I shouldn't talk about it._

" **And finally, Eli and Marron: The Ninja Contortionists….Ha, ninjas! Those guys don't exist!"** Don mocked as the camera zooms in the taxi to which the Ninjas are.

But when the camera looks inside the vehicle, there wasn't any.

( **Starting line)**

Don is walking around the starting line as he held the earpiece and talking to the staff "What do you mean they aren't there, the source told me that the plate number is S-

"Hello Don" Marron replied, her answer was a bit deadly and most likely sent chills to the emotional host.

"OH SWEET GRAVY! The Ninjas are here!" Don exclaimed then switches his earpiece on "Ok guys, they are here now…just don't let them out of your sight again, cause they could have killed me"

"We would never do something that will disrespect our name" Eli responded, the couple stood still perfectly well balanced and silent.

Eli is really tall, he has green eyes and black hair that goes about two inches above his ears, his bangs are cut into a jagged pattern that looks like sharp teeth, and wears a black shirt with a white raven on it, also has red sweatpants and no shoes.

Marron is shorter though, she has blue eyes, curly brown hair the goes to her chin, and wears a pink t-shirt and white sweatpants. She also has no shoes on.

 _Confessional: The Ninja Contortionist (Eli and Marron)_

 _Eli: Hello everyone, my name is Eli and this is my flower, Marron *Places arm around Marron*_

 _Marron: I love you too Eli, We are super intrigued about this race when we watched it on TV, it is a great way to test our skills and endurance. I myself personally like a good challenge._

 _Eli: The truth is that we never have a 'challenge' for seven years, everything has been easy for us. We never really saw someone who is skilful like us._

 _Marron: But that never stops our expectation! We hope that there is a good challenge._

(Back at the starting line)

Don stands at the center of everyone in a large blue carpet, in the left where the Clubbies, the Armadas, the Country Siblings, College Roommates, Weirdos, Hotshots, Troublemakers, Spy&Surgeon, Half-Brothers, and the Pizzeria Sisters.

While on his right are the Twins, News Anchors, Awesome Geeks, Sirens, Princess and Ranger, Youtubers, Ninja Contortionist (Or ninjas to be short), Pen-Pals, 'Normal' Friends, and the Technicals.

"Welcome everyone to the Ridonculous Race: Insanity, This my fellow friends is the starting line for your 25 race around the world!" Don announced.

"25 countries?!" Pamela gasped in joy as well as Carmen.

"That's like…..one…two….five streets!" Bucky exclaimed in panic, as Nutty nodded in agreement.

Andrew and Steven fist-bumped in excitement.

Fay and Danny held hands together.

"Now each part of the race, ends in a chill-zone, or the blue carpet where I will be standing, like this one!" Don explained and presents the blue round carpet.

"That's a pretty nice rug" Elias commented while Shannon glared at him.

"Don't worry, I'll be the first one to step in all carpets" Tristan bragged while Carter smiled in approval.

"That Carpet is made by a Moroccan tree, I hope you don't use brand new carpets in every race" Dawn confessed.

"I assure you Dawn, that we use the same carpet because I love it" Don said as Dawn smiled in thanks while Zoey clapped in excitement.

"Then that means dust from all around the world are covered in that rug" Dave slightly panicked and shuddered as Ella put a comforting arm on his shoulder.

"I have one of those in my kingdom too!" Parasoul added.

"Well, anyway back to the explanation…Now everyone is recommended to go as fast as possible to the chill-zone, because the last one to get the carpet of completion will be cut from the competition"

"NOOO!" Samantha cried out and kneeled, tears forming in her eyes "We were so clo-clo-close!"

"Girl chill, it's not the start!" J.J informed the over-emotional teenager as Tavon nodded.

"Is she really that emotional?" April asked irritatingly, while Jenna hids behind her.

"Best to keep away from them, ok?" Zachary whispered to Kevin

"As I was saying" Don continued "The first team to reach the last chill-zone will win .DOLLARS!"

A lot of cheers were heard from the entire forty contestants, Noy and Eugene hugged each other in hopes of winng, then realizes what they are doing and say to each other that they were just pretending.

Charlotte and Antonio high-fived, as Antonio cheered on, Charlotte seems to notice a certain someone though but she disregards that thought right away.

"One million Dollars!" Pandora exclaimed then starts hyperventilating, causing the older sister to faint while Charity to gasp when her sister fell down.

Dallas and Dahlia smiled to each other, calmly.

Bucky and Nutty smirked and already thinks of plans to mess with the other teams.

Gabriel is the one who cheered the loudest, even beating Samantha and J.J though her partner just kept a straight face and blinked, trying her best to not fall asleep.

"Are you ready?" Don said to start the competition.

Everyone puts on their game faces, specifically Pandora, Shannon, Carmen, April, and Tristan, while others just looks ecstatic, and bored (the last one was Rhianza)

Don puts on a football mask and gear, then raises his hand and shouted "RACE! BRING IT ON!" Don shouted as the twenty teams started to push and shove hi out of the way "COME ON! IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT!" he exclaimed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The first Don box is located only a kilometre away, to be specifically, near the exit of the park where the people have been removed in order for them not to get in the way of the contest.

Surprisingly though to Don, to the contestants and to everyone in the world. The Spy and Surgeon are taking the lead.

"HA! EAT SNOW, NASTY AMERICAN SCUM MUAHAHAHAH!" Insignificant yelled as he and Darold are already a few meters away from the Don box.

"Not if I can help it Frenchie!" April exclaimed and signalled Jenna to go faster.

"We can't let them take the lead! SPRINT FASTER!" Tristan ordered while Carter simply nodded and followed.

Though everyone has already left the starting point and left a huge cloud of dust along the way, The College Roommates are still at the starting point, completely beaten up and lying on the ground.

"You guys go to college right? I would assume you guys are smart" Don confessed looking down and trying to figure out how the roommates get last.

"Our shoe-laces have been tied up together dude!" Andrew shouted "And then we got trampled by everyone, one of them even jumped on my back!"

"We deserved it, we are so worthless" Steven confessed.

Don just sighed and helped the Roommates untie their shoelaces.

 _Confessional: The Troublemakers (Bucky and Nutty)_

 _Nutty: That was a bit of low don't you think?_

 _Butty: What? Tying the College dweeb's shoelaces isn't low it's funny, I even stood on one of them for a second before jumping off of him!_

 _Nutty: Well at least we are not in last place._

 _Bucky: You Betcha!_

 _Confessional: The Pen-Pals (Zoey and Dawn)_

 _Dawn: I can't read them all, they are so many and too fast._

 _Zoey: Well let's focus on getting to the chill-zone first ok._

 _Dawn: You are correct, our priority is staying in the game._

Though you would expect the leading team to head for the Don box, but no, they ran past by it and assumed that the chillzone is nearby, with Insignificant still mocking the Twins.

"Ha! What a bunch of idiots!" April commented as Jenna came in looking a bit tired, the superior sister instantly pushed the big red button on the Don box and it spitted out their first tip.

" _Race on foot, subway or taxi to the New York Coast, ride a jetski parked at the end of the coast to reach the statue of liberty_ " April read "Let's MOVE!"

"W-Wait up!" Jenna shouted.

" _Statue of Liberty, and find the Don box to get the next tip"_ Tristan finished the sentence and runs with Carter, just as the Pizzeria Sisters and the Hotshots have reached the Don Box.

While the Twins, Half-Brothers, Pizzeria Sisters, and the Hotshots take the lead, the former leading team, founds themselves lost in New York.

"Dammit, where is the chill zone?!" Darold shouted.

"I don't know, it's gotta be around here somewhere!" Insignificant added and continues looking for a blue carpet in the middle of the street.

"THE DIRECTIONS ARE IN THE DON BOX DIMWITS!" J.J shouted to the Koreans as she and Tavon laughed and entered the taxi.

"FIFTH PLACE!" Gabriel exclaimed while Rhianza signalled a taxi.

"Get in quick!" Shannon commanded Elias when she signalled their taxi.

( **New York Park)**

Just as Antonio pulled out the tip and went off with Charlotte, the Ninjas are the next one to push the Don Box, Eli took the tip and reads it, then chuckled while Marron smirked.

"Statue of Liberty, an easy target" Eli said confidently.

 _Confessional: The Ninja Contortionists (Eli and Marron)_

 _Eli: The tip gave us three choices, to run, to take the subway, or take a taxi._

 _Marron: Do we look like fools._

( **New York Streets)**

Back at the race, Flynn and Samantha are running through the streets and heading straight to the New York coast.

"Our legs will be pumped when we get to the Don Box!" Flynn exclaimed.

"Oh Yeah baby, we are so aweso- HOTDOG STAND!" Samantha quickly stopped and went to the stand parked at the streets, as the Ninjas quickly passed them.

One of the taxis who suddenly slowed down opened it's window and revealed Bucky posing a Letter L on his forehead and yelled at the clubbies.

"HA LOOOOSSSEEERSS!" Bucky shouted then signalled the taxi to speed up.

"VIVA LA KOREA!" Insignifcant proclaimed and passed the clubbies as well.

Flynn walked up to Samantha with an angry glare then switches to a friendly smile "You better ordered me a corndog!"

"I will never forget!" Samantha exclaimed.

( **Subway)**

" _The Train will be arriving in thirty minutes"_ The announcer, well announced as the people in the station patiently waits.

"Are you sure this is a good idea" Kevin asked his fellow Youtuber.

"Relax, I've seen a lot of races and the subway is the best speed booster" Zachery assured, though his eyes are focused on Carmen and Pamela.

"News report, the subway is filthy as a gas station toilet, is our government really that cruel, they could afford a better OW!-" Pamela was cut-off on her broadcasting when Carmen slapped her back.

"Focus girl, or we could be dead last!" Carmen exclaimed.

'But the Youtubers are here, so it's still a chance to not come in last" Pamela added, as Zachery winked at her while she replied with a friendly hand wave.

"Aww, Zachery is already making friends brother!" Dahlia cooed while Dallas just took a glance at them then back to the empty railings.

"I wonder if I can make a special friend" Dahlia thought at loud, keeping an eye on her brother who flinched at first then shakes his head in disapproval.

 _Confessional: Dahlia (Member of the Country Siblings)_

 _Background is Dallas patiently waiting for the train, Zachary trying to flirt with Pamela, Kevin and Carmen who are trying to tell their teammate to focus, and a bunch of people passing by._

 _Dahlia: I knew I can make him to create an emotion, though that tactic is not my style, I need to find a way to get him to have fun!_

 _*Train finally stops at the station*_

 _Dahlia: Okay, gotta go!_

( **Taxi: Pizzeria Sisters)**

"Drive faster dude, and I'll give you enough money to buy a mansion, out of…smaller mansions!" Pandora commanded who is positioned near the driver seat while Charity just stares in horror and grabs a seatbelt and buckles up.

( **Taxi: The Hotshots)**

"Who do you think we should target first?" Danny asked his girlfriend.

'No one, did you forget that we mustn't be cruel to others because karma will get to us, or are you just plain dumb" Fay replied and crossed her arms.

"Sorry, just wanted to know that we are on the same page" Danny confessed.

"We are always on the same page Danny" Fay cooed and rests on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Even the bikini?" Danny asked in excitement.

"PERV!"

( **Airport)**

 **Don: Whoa there, we aren't showing the full challenge yet, it's just the beginning! So you better stay tuned right here on THE RIDONCULOUS RACE!**

 ** _Paths to New York Coast:_**

 ** _By Foot: The Ninjas, The Clubbies, and The Spy and Surgeon._**

 ** _By Taxi: The Hotshots, The Pizzeria Sisters, The Twins, The Weirdos, The Troublemakers, The Half-Brothers, The Sirens, The Princess and Ranger, The' Normal' Friends, and The Technicals._**

 ** _By Subway: The Pen-Pals, The Youtubers, The Country Siblings, The Armadas, The College Roommates, The News Anchors, and The Awesome Geeks._**

 ** _Rankings (So Far)_**

 ** _1_** ** _st_** ** _: The Twins_**

 ** _2nd: The Half-Brothers_**

 ** _3_** ** _rd_** ** _: The Hotshots_**

 ** _4_** ** _th_** ** _: The Pizzeria Sisters_**

 ** _5_** ** _th_** ** _: The Technicals_**

 ** _6_** ** _th_** ** _– 10_** ** _th_** ** _: The Weirdos, The Troublemakers, The Sirens, The Princess and Ranger, and The' Normal' Friends,_**

 ** _11_** ** _th_** ** _: The Ninja Contortionists_**

 ** _12_** ** _th_** ** _: The Spy and Surgeon_**

 ** _13th – 15_** ** _th_** ** _: The Youtubers, The Country Siblings, The News Anchors_**

 ** _16_** ** _th_** ** _– 18th: The Armadas, The Pen-Pals, The Awesome Geeks_**

 ** _19_** ** _th_** ** _: The Clubbies_**

 ** _20_** ** _th_** ** _: The College Roommates._**

 **And that is done, so REVIEW! Because it keeps me alive, and also thanks for everyone who send their apps, you have done well. Though this Author note is too long, I have to say thanks to the new people who have send their apps and here are they!.**

 **11.** ** _The Twins:_** _April and Jenna (_ Power Master Story Writer)

 **12**. **_The News Anchors:_** _Pamela and Carmen_ (TheLostBrainiac2000)

 **13.** ** _The Awesome Geeks:_** _Noy and Eugene_ (navishreder)

 **14.** ** _The Sirens:_** _Shannon and Elias_ (ElizabethLifeStone)

 **15.** ** _The Princess and Ranger:_** _Christopher and Parasoul_ (Kaijudude1000)

 **16.** ** _The Youtubers:_** _Zachary and Kevin_ (Pretzel Ninja)

 **17.** ** _The Ninja Contortionist:_** _Eli and Marron_ (Supreme Kai of Writing)

 **18.** **_The Technicals:_** _Gabriel and Rhianza_ (D the Crafting-Hedgehog)

 **Next chapter, I'll do the whole with names XD**


	5. E3: Lady Liberty Likes To Tie Me!

**Greetings! Insanity here with the first challenge of TDRR!**

 **Now enough applause *puts on reading glasses* time to comment on reviews, which it won't take long.**

 ** _Power Master Story Writer: Thanks again for the heads-up I promise that I won't disappoint you on this one!_**

 ** _PretzelNinja: AGAIN I'M SO SORRY!_**

 **I won't read the other reviews but let's just say that they have given me a head-up to their characters so expect some racers to change a bit.**

 **Big change is that Kevin is the flirty one while Zachery is not! So yeah I edited part 2, check it out if you want and that's it.**

 **ON TO THE FIRST LEG OF THE RACE!**

 _Recap: With the Completion of the teams, the race for a million dollar has begun, The Twins consisting of Jenna and April have taken the lead, with The Half-Brothers, Hotshots, Technicals and Pizzeria sisters not too far behind. Racing to the coast of New York, The Ninjas ran to the coast for a challenge with The Spy and Surgeon following behind stupidly, The Clubbies gets distracted by a hotdog stand, Dahlia saw his brother flinch, The Armadas 'Normal' Friends, Sirens, Weirdos, Trouble-makers, Awesome geeks , and Princess and Ranger starts to catch up to the lead. The Youtubers have flirted with The News Anchors specifically Kevin, While the Pen-Pals took the subway with them. And Luck wasn't on the College Roommates as they are the first victim of the Trouble-makers. Now it's a race to the Statue of Liberty, who'll get on the first flight?_

 **(New York Coast)**

As Expected, The Twin sisters are the first team to enter the coast of New York; Jenna gave the Taxi driver a slightly huge tip for getting them to the coast first, while April took her time waiting for her sister, until…

"LOOK OUT, MAD TAXI!" April quickly warned her Twin and pulled her out of the way, before the taxi they were just in on, collided with another taxi. The impact was so strong that one of the racers from the other taxi went out and felt a bit dizzy.

"That….was…..fuuunnn" Charity confessed before falling head first to the ground.

"WOHOO! Second place!" Pandora cheered and saw her sister unconscious "Oh gosh, Charity you okay?!" she asked in panic as her sister replied with a thumbs up.

"Are you two crazy!" April yelled "You could have killed my sis!" she pointed at Jenna while the Shy twin smiled and waved.

"And did I kill her?" Pandora asked.

April thought that she must be crazy for asking that question and replied "NO! but-

"Then I didn't kill her and you have no authority to say that to me, come on sis!" Pandora shouted as Charity dizzily followed her sister to the jet skis.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Confessional: The Twins (April and Jenna)_

 _April: Are you sure you're alright? You look a bit, shocked._

 _Jenna: I-It's nothing really, I was just surprised on what just happen._

 _April: Well let's hope that it won't slow you down, the Pizzeria sisters might have taken the lead but we are still in this! *cheers loudly*_

 _Jenna: I'm sad that the taxi driver have to repay our damages to the vehicle._

 _April: *crosses her arms and looks at Jenna*_

 _Jenna: *sighs* I know, too soft for my own good *started poking her belly*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

With the Pizzeria sisters and The Twins battle for first place, the third place Half-Brothers have reached the Coast of New York.

"Oh god bro, we almost dodged that speeding taxi am I right!" Tristan said happily while Carter smiled and gave a thumb up.

"To the Jet-Ski!" Tristan raised his fist in the air, before Carter pulled his shirt then puts on a look.

"Well of course you'll drive!" Tristan joyfully agreed as Carter cheered silently.

"If you two keep talking to yourselves like that, then you'll fall into fourth place" Danny advised, passing by the Half-brothers, with Fay taking the lead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Confessional: The Hotshots (Fay and Danny)_

 _Danny: Our main focus, is staying to the top three always._

 _Fay: We aren't that eager to get to first because that will make us a threat_

 _Danny: It's a simple strategy that my beautiful Fay created._

 _Fay: Awww (Hugs Danny)_

 _Danny *Raises his fist in the air, mouthing 'score'*_

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The Technicals also have left the coast in their Jet-skis, with Gabriel driving and Rhianza silently held on to the happy-go-lucky person.

Bad luck happened to the other teams who took a taxi that are now caught on traffic, the next team to arrive the coast of New York, are the Country Siblings.

"Have you ridden a jet ski before brother? Cause it's going to be epic!" Dahlia cheered while her brother carefully steps in to the jet ski.

"Get in, we're winning this thing" Dallas instructed as Dahlia jumped in and hugged her brother as they went off with Dahlia cheering in excitement.

The next ones to arrive are the Youtubers.

"Jet-ski's already! AWESOME!" Zachery cheered and saw Kevin sitting at the driver's seat "Hey man, I'm driving!"

"Pssh, no way dude, the cool guy is the one driving, plus there are lady points here man!" Kevin protested eagerly.

"Have fun in the race you two!" Carmen bid goodbye as she took the steering and started her and Pamela's jet ski.

"Oh great, now the News Anchors are ahead of us!" Zachery shouted and hopped behind Kevin "If there's a different vehicle, I'm calling dibs" he stated.

Kevin smirked in approval "Deal! Now let's win, WHOA! How did you two get here so fast!" The flirty Youtuber asked incredulously, as Zoey and Dawn puts on helmets and starts the engines of their vehicle.

Zoey is getting ready to set-off as Dawn is sitting Indian-style completely balanced and replied to the Youtubers before they sped off "WE USED THE SHORTCUT!" she shouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Confessional: The Youtubers (Zachery and Kevin)_

 _Kevin: Shortcut? Mysterious Personality? Adorable cuteness? I'am in love baby!_

 _Zachery: *groans* You know that she's not into you right._

 _Kevin: Zach, Zach, Zach-_

 _Zachery: Don't call me that, because I will destroy you if you did._

 _Kevin: *smirks at the camera, not even threatened* Zaaaaaach._

 _Zachery:…_

 _Kevin: …_

 _Zachery: …_

 _Kevin: Well it looks like i-_

 _Zachery: I will murder your face! *tackles Kevin*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The next ones to arrive are the Ninja contortionist, the couple looked at the jetski's and happily declined, as they went back a few steps before jumping to the water, and started swimming.

"Look!" Insignificant pointed "The ninjas are swimming to the statue of liberty, we must beat them to it, HAIL KOREA!" Insignificant cheered and jumped from the docks and landed painfully to a boulder.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help!" Darold shouted and jumped directly to Insignificant, both groaned in pain and slowly fell from the boulder to the water.

After a long wait in traffic, the Weirdos are the next people to ride the jet-ski's

"Oh sweet, this is like GTA!" J.J happily cheered while rubbing her hands menacingly meanwhile Tavon's eyes widen in shock, as the Sirens passed them by.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Tavon (Member of the Weirdos)_

 _Background is J.J jumping up and down in excitement while the Princess and Ranger, 'Normal' friends, and Troublemakers pass by them, also behind J.J is the arguing taxi drivers of the Pizzeria sisters and The Twins._

 _Tavon: When J.J references something of a videogame, it really means that she's doing it or imitating it with no one stopping her, last time she got a box of candies, and instead of eating it, she did a candy crush imitation._

 _J.J *Shouting angrily* GET OFF OF MY LAWN! *rushes to the vehicles*_

 _Tavon: This won't end well._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Just like in a videogame, J.J rushed to the coast and found the Sirens already starting their jet ski's, the gaming weirdo immediately held to Elias' collar and threw him off board, then she quickly kicked Shannon out of the way, making the female siren fall to the salty water.

"WASTED! You just lost 1,837 dollars, find a taxi to repeat your previous mission!" J.J shouted and starts the stolen jet-ski as her brother hopped on behind her.

"There's a lock symbol if you want your weapons back!" Tavon yelled in advice "Also I'm sorry!" he added.

Shannon angrily yelled and hopped into the next jet-ski, she pulled out Elias out of the water and placed him behind her.

"Get ready to sing Elias, we are now dealing with these weirdos!" Shannon angrily told the kind Siren.

"But sis" Elias protested calmly.

"BUCKLE UP!" Shannon yelled and started their engine, but instead of going, they found out that their gas cans are empty "ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

Bucky and Nutty passed by them, performing an air guitar riff, with Bucky yelling out to the two sirens "LOOOSSSEERSS!"

"I got to admit, that was a good tactic" Elias confessed then looks at the glaring sister "I'm, going to refill our gas tanks" he said sadly.

"Oh man, did you see that chick's face!" Nutty exclaimed "Nice strategy dude!"

"Yuuup, she totally digs the bad boys" Bucky bragged and flexed.

"I HATE BOTH OF YOU!" Shannon's voice was heard as the two trouble-makers looked back.

"She's so into me" Bucky repeated, sharing a fist-bump with Nutty.

With the Trouble-makers sabotaging the Sirens, The Awesome geeks have finally made it to the coast along with the Armadas.

"TO THE STATUE OF LIBERTY! ONWARD MY TRUSTY STEED!" Eugene mimicked an old medieval voice as Noy laughed and lovingly hugged Eugene's back, both were instantly a bit uncomfortable on how their bodies are touching.

"Dude, how are we going to past the rest of the teams!" Noy asked.

"Don't worry, I've ridden a jet-ski before, and the only way to win this is to have perfect and well balanced speed, too much speed may cause some accidents." Eugene explained.

Just as the geek said that, Flynn and Samantha speed fast them so quick that a small wave of water drenched them wet.

Following them is Charlotte and Antonio, the theatre male is driving faster than the geeks while Charlotte just smiled and waved at the them.

"Eat my watery dust geeks!" Antonio exclaimed.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx_

 _Confessional: The Armadas (Charlotte and Antonio)_

 _Antonio is nowhere to be seen._

 _Charlotte: Sometimes Antonio can be a bit, into character. When we were in the taxi, I dared him to become a rough spy from any books that he has read._

 _Antonio: *Grabs Charlotte's arm* What are you still standing there partner, the place Is about to blow up! *drags her away*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Samantha is laughing manically while driving the jet-ski, while Flynn is skiing on the water completely cheering for how awesome they are doing.

"Isn't it illegal that we bought Nitruous fuel from the black market?!" Flynn asked.

"YOU BET ITS ILLEGAL!" Samantha shouted back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Confessional: The Clubbies (Flynn and Samantha)_

 _Samantha: We bought some really powerful gas when we saw the jet-skis, and not because we want to go faster, WE WANT TO GO WATER SKIING WHICH IS AWESOME!_

 _Flynn: Watching Samantha drive that nitro fuelled jetski is epic…EPIC!_

 _Samantha and Flynn: *High fived*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Andrew and Steven are the last one to reach the coast, but instead of taking one jet-ski, they took each because there are three vehicles that haven't been touched yet.

"You think it's bad that we each used a jet ski?" Andrew asked.

"Don't worry! We're the last ones on the park, it's impossible for them to fall that behind!" Steven assured "This must be our lucky day dude!" he added.

"Don't say that man, I'm afraid that we'll crash this vehicle straight to the Statue!" Andrew yelled.

"Don't be a wussy!" Steven yelled and speeds off leaving the luckster behind.

"You did not, just. Call. Me. A. WUSSY!" Andrew yelled and happily speeds off as well.

 **Statue of Liberty.**

The Pizzeria sisters parked their jet-ski's to the nearest dock, and both ran straight to the Don box, with the Twins right on their tail.

Charity pushed gently the button of the box as it spits out their next tip.

"It's an **Either/Or! Bungee or Rope me** ….Wait what?" Charity asked confusingly.

" _The Statue of Liberty_ _is_ _a_ _colossal_ _neoclassical sculpture_ _on_ _Liberty Island_ _in_ _New York Harbor_ _of_ _New York City_ _, in the United States. The copper statue, designed by_ _Frédéric Auguste Bartholdi_ _, a French sculptor, was built by_ _Gustave Eiffel_ _and dedicated on October 28, 1886. It was a gift to the United States from the people of France_ _; it is 305 ft and one inch tall from ground to the torch, for this_ _ **Either/Or!**_ _Teams must climb the top of the Statue of Liberty using a rope or a bungee cord, now the rope and bungee cord are disguised very well so they have to pick the right decision, Teams must grab their designated Pins and mark their rope/cord to start climbing, Rule is that you cannot switch, Ten teams will be climbing easily with the rope, and Ten teams will be having difficulty climbing with the elastic cord. Once they finished climbing, they must head for the center of lady liberty's crown where the next Don Box lies"_

"We need to find a rope!" April announced to her sister, as the twins head off to start climbing.

"I think we should find a bungee cord, it could help us if we jump down!" Charity suggested.

"No it won't, the length of the cord is too long, and jumping from it will be like regular jumping, we need to find ropes!" Pandora stated and rushed to the statue.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Pizzeria Sisters (Charity and Pandora)_

 _Charity: Sometimes I make the dumbest decisions, but my sister does that too._

 _Pandora: yeah right, when did I ever make a bad decision._

 _Charity: Freddy Fazbear's *smiles knowingly*_

 _Pandora: DAMMIT!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

Due to Samantha's petite figure, and with refuelling their fuel tank to Nitrous, the Clubbies catches up with the Half-Brothers, and the Hotshots.

"Bungee or Rope Me?" Fay asked "Well of course I'll choose Bungee!" she replied in a girly voice.

"Seriously?" Danny asked.

"Can't you read my sarcasm" Fay replied and walked up to the statue, the female hotshot noticed that there are only eight ropes left to climb.

"I think we should go for Bungee, Don might be tricking us" Tristan suggested while Carter nodded in agreement.

"Now why would Don, do that?" Flynn asked.

"I don't know dude, I try to put myself and Carter to be safe and I'm positive that Bungee jumping is the best source" replied Tristan

"You…are…so….Right!" Flynn exclaimed "Hear that Samantha, we're going Bungee jumping!"

"They're selling coffee here!" Samantha yelled and went to the store to buy some.

"Oh yeah, she's excited" Flynn acknowledged

With The Pizzeria Sisters, Twins, and Hotshots chose the ropes, and the Half-Brothers stupidly picked the Bungee, followed by an unknown decision for the Clubbies. More teams have arrived to the Statue of Liberty. The next one to get the tip are the Technicals.

"I suggest we use the ropes, but Bungee is fun, but the ropes will get us to the finish line faster" Gabriel thought out loud then he screamed in panic "IT'S LIKE HAVING TO CHOOSE ONE CHILD OVER THE OTHER!"

Rhianza looked at Gabriel monotonously.

"Oh please, just pick Bungee jumping or something" J.J replied "Cause I'm doing something really dangerous that my parents don't want me to do" she said and walked over to the bungee cords.

"You're picking the dangerous obstacle….. best sibling ever!" Tavon confessed and rushed to the cord.

"I can't choose between two awesome activities!" Gabriel panicked, but with one slap from Rhianza caused him to straighten up, "Got it, I'll climb the rope and you just tie yourself at the end"

The ninja's rose from the water and both pushed the Don box, shoving the Youtubers from getting the tip.

"Bungee!" both said at the same time and speeds off to the cords.

"Geez someone's persistent" Zachary commented "We choose ropes"

"Ropes" Noy replied as Eugene nodded.

"Bungee!" Dahlia cheered as she and her brother high-fived, though Dallas remained a calm look.

"Bungee" Nutty answered as Bucky smirked sinisterly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Confessional: The Trouble-Makers (Bucky and Nutty)_

 _Bucky: We choose Bungee so we can sabotage the people using the ropes, We are so going to win this race!_

 _Nutty: Boom!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

With The College Roommates being the second to last to arrive at the Statue of Liberty, The Spy and Surgeon lost a huge lead and positioned themselves in last place.

"We made it!" Darold tiredly cheered then pulled a drowned Insignificant up to shore "Does anyone know CPR?!"

"Aren't you a surgeon or something?" Steven asked curiously then smiled warmly "I'm sure a little mouth to mouth is good, but don't take advice from weird people like me"

"Thanks!" Darold replied but asked "What's CPR?"

Steven looked confused as Pamela and Carmen looked at each other.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: News Anchors (Pamela and Carmen)_

 _Background is Darold using a pump to Insignificant, while Steven, Antonio, and Christopher looked a bit uncomfortable on what the two Koreans are doing._

 _Carmen: Ok, how did that guy become a surgeon?! Did he just win that by lottery!_

 _Pamela: *ehem* News flash: Korean Surgeon failed in Medical examinations, Thesis, and much much more, but still manages to get a license! This could lead a certain mystery to the North Korean people? Back to you Carmen!_

 _Carmen: Thank you Pam, as of now the Ridonculous Race is taking place at the Statue of Liberty, the goal is to climb the 305 foot statue using ropes and a bungee cord, this could mean some dangerous risk for our contestants!_

 _Dave:*Off camera* Oh God! These cords have rust in it, SANITIZER! I need SANITIZER!_

 _Ella: *Off camera* Hang on David!_

 _Pamela: In other news, We choose the bungee chords hahaha_

 _Carmen: Again, this is Carm- Wait why do we do this anyways girl?!_

 _Pamela: To let the world know what is happening?_

 _Carmen: *thinks for a moment* Good point *smiles and poses for the camera*_

 _Pamela: *poses as well*_

 _Darold: HE LIVES!_

 _Christopher: Wow, It worked?_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 **Statue of Liberty, 100 ft in the air….**

The winds are starting to get stronger as the Ninjas are taking the lead this time, who easily pasts the Twins and Pizzeria Sisters.

"This is nothing! I've climbed Mount Everest with a dislocated arm and a broken leg while fighting the enemy with my mouth!" Eli shouted and continues to climb faster.

Marron cautiously warned "Don't get cocky sweetie, you might-

Eli suddenly slipped and fell, luckily for him that Marron was there to catch him.

"Told you" Marron said.

"I'AM SAMANTHA GREY, AIR BORN EXTRAORDINAIRE!" Samantha hollered using one of the chords, climbing faster and passed the Ninjas.

Flynn however calmly climbed up "Sup" he replied to the Ninjas.

"Looks like the ninjas are hanged hahaha- Oh God, I feel so stupid" Charity joked as she cursed herself from the bad pun, climbing away with Pandora behind her.

"Come on Sis, Climb, Climb, Climb, when the going gets tough you gotta ge- Oh hey look it's the Ninjas" April commented and climbed further on the ropes.

"H-Hi!" Jenna greeted as she tried to catch up with her sibling twin.

"Marron, swing me to our cord!" Eli commanded.

"But the sudden weight will cause us to bounce!" Marron reasoned.

"Trust me!" Eli shouted pleadingly.

"No don't fall! you have so much in life to do!" Fay warned as her boyfriend climbs up farther "Seriously, don't fall because it's a 100 ft drop, ninjas aren't that good in gravitational pull from what I've seen in documentaries" she reasoned and climbed up.

"Go Christopher Go!" Parasoul cheered, riding on his back as her husband climbs the rope and passed the ninjas.

While the Ninjas hanged on for dear life, a lot are having difficulty to climb both ropes and bungee cords.

"Where's your partner?" Noy asked Rhianza.

Rhianza simply pointed upwards and straps the rope around her waist.

"Not a climber huh, don't worry girl, you and me both suck a bit in gym" Noy confessed and straps the rope to her waist as well.

"You're not the only one" Dawn replied causing Noy to get shocked while Rhianza remained stoic.

"Don't spook us out Dawn!" Noy said a bit loud.

"I apologize, I should have not startled you by my presence because sudden change of setting turns you to a state of shock and you can't do anything about it but remain frozen" Dawn humbly apologized.

"Wh-Who told you that?" Noy asked as Dawn placed her hand on her shoulder.

"It's hard not to miss, not to mention your huge heart and undying obliviousness as well is quite obvious" Dawn replied.

"Obliviousness, what am I supposed to be noticing Dawn?" Noy asked.

Dawn smiled and giggled, while Noy scratched the back of her head.

Rhianza simply spoke in a monotonous voice "It's quite obvious to some of us, and it is getting a bit annoying, when we're around you"

"What are you girls talking about?!" Noy asked in confusion.

Meanwhile back on the ropes.

"Evil Zach here, climbing to the top of lady liberty as of now, and I do recommend this to kids to never do it since it's dangerous…and to some teenagers out there who wants adventure, get thrilled by this baby!" Zachery commented and laughs as the camera aims at him.

"Hey Dude who do you think is beautiful in this season?" Kevin asked.

"Oh dude you're asking that now?! Some of them here are already taken!" Zachery yelled.

"Rhianza is single just to be clear with you two!" Gabriel yelled as he passed by the Youtubers.

"Ella! Ella where are you?!" Dave asked in panic as he noticed that his friend was nowhere to be seen, but then he heard a sweet melody near him. Looking down as he saw Ella being carried by birds up to the top.

"I'll see you at the top Daviiid!" Ella sung and continues to singing.

Ella's singing even gained the attention of the Sirens, as the songbirds passed them by.

"Oh you think you can sing better than me do ya, Elias get ready!" Shannon yelled.

"What now?" Elias asked loudly "But we are 200 ft above the ground!"

"DO IT!" Shannon yelled.

Elias sighed in defeat and sung along with Shannon, the impact of the sound causing some of the contestants to feel sleepy, Nutty instantly fell asleep but it's a good thing that Bucky was able to resist the tone and climb faster.

"B-Brother, I'm feeling a bit….sleepy" Dahlia confessed.

Dallas was quick to grab Dahlia and tries to find the source of the song, he looks down and saw the Sirens singing, specifically Shannon who is giving it all.

The College Roommies who are neck and neck with them are also feeling a bit sleepy.

"Steven, remove those shoes of yours now!" Dallas ordered.

"Why *yawns* it's still summertime" Steven commented.

"DO IT OR WE'RE DEAD!" Dallas shouted, as he is also feeling a bit sleepy.

Steven shrugged and removed his converses, Dallas calculated that the shoes will impact on the female siren which it did, one of Steven's shoes hits her head while the other on her mouth. Shannon angrily spits out the shoes and cursed.

"STEVEN! YOU'RE DEAD!" Shannon yelled.

"You're darn right I'm dead! Those were my favourite shoes girl!" Steven replied back while Andrew whistled him to go faster.

Dallas smirked when he saw Shannon cursing about her plan failing, He held Dahlia in his arms and climbed the rope with the other, though Dallas could have sworn that Steven is wearing his earphones when climbing, or maybe it's just his one good eye messing with him.

 **Statue of Liberty, Top.**

As expected, The Clubbies are the first one to reach the top.

"FIRST PLACE!" Both cheered and hug each other, Flynn walked over and pressed the Don box positioned at the center, while Samantha examined the bungee cord curiously.

"Hey Sam, I got the tip!" Flynn informed.

"Flynn, the length of this cord is 305 feet, if we tie the cord to lady liberty's crown to lessen the length, we can…..

"Decorate the crown?" Flynn replied unsurely.

"BUNGEE JUMP TO A 200 ft drop!" Samantha yelled happily and jumps up and down in excitement.

"We did it!" Fay cheered in joy as she helped Danny climbed up the top.

Flynn walked over to the hotshots and helped them to their feet and gave them the tip he took.

"W-What are you doing?" Danny asked as he held on to the tip.

"Me and Sam got other plans to do" Flynn replied and showed the Hotshots the end of the Bungee cord attached to his feet while the other is wrapped around on one of the points of the statue's crown, with Samantha looking down and gave Flynn two thumbs up. The Male clubmate hopped to the edge and cheered for fun as he jumps down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Confessional: The Armadas: (Charlotte and Antonio)_

 _Antonio: I thought Flynn couldn't take the challenge anymore and committed suicide._

 _Charlotte: Dude, you read too much Tragedy literature. You always thought that people jumping in the air are people committing suicide._

 _Antonio: I can't help it! every literature is a work of art that needs to be discovered *sniff* I know I have a problem so don't judge me! *runs off the camera*_

 _Charlotte: *smiles a bit embarrassed at the camera*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Danny reads the tip calmly with Fay wrapped around his shoulder " _Present this tip to the Pilot of the Green Helicopter, where he will drop you off to the airport where you must book to the next flight to Japan"_

 **Don: A Green Military Helicopter will come and pick up the first five teams who got the tip from the Don box and drops them off to the nearest airport where they will book themselves on a flight to Japan, there are four flights heading for Japan that are departing an hour apart, teams on the first flight will get the advantage of crossing the Chill-Zone first, and the last flight have an advantage of getting eliminated.**

Fay and Danny held each other as the winds get stronger and saw the Green Military Helicopter opened its doors, a man in a tuxedo signalled them to enter the helicopter and wait for the other four teams who gets the tip on top of the statue.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Hotshots (Fay and Danny)_

 _Danny: I can't believe that we are the first team to get to the chopper first! WOOHOO!_

 _Fay: Yeah, but there are still four teams coming with us though._

 _Danny: Who cares?! We're killing it!_

 _Fay: I thought our strategy is not come in first too fast, the teams are now thinking that we are a threat!_

 _Danny: To be clear though, The Clubmates are the first ones here, but we were given the tip by Flynn, so we are technically in second._

 _Fay: None of them will believe that, trust me._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Surprisingly, the next team to arrive are the Half-Brothers.

Tristan lies himself on the ground tiredly as Carter rushed to the Don box and took out the tip, the silent sibling pulled Tristan to the Chopper making them the second team to aboard.

"MUST. OBTAIN. DON. BOX!" April yelled and tiredly lies down to the ground, with Jenna riding her back "Ok *pant* I got us to the top, just *pant* get the tip please" April instructed as she catches her breath.

Jenna walked over to the Don box and takes a look at Flynn and Samantha, who are still having fun with the bungee jumping, Jenna shrugged and pushed the red button and reads it in front of her sister. The Green Helicopter arrives as Jenna saw Fay and Danny waving Hello, Carter giving a thumb up, while Tristan is lying on the chairs completely tired.

The next to arrive are the Armadas, with Charlotte simply pressing the button, claimed their tip and quickly runs to the helicopter.

"MY TURN!" Samantha yelled and jumped on the edge.

"That…..was…tiring!" Zoey confessed as she reached the top of the statue "Ok Zoey, time to pull Dawn uuup?" Zoey was surprised to see Dawn pressing the Don box already.

"We're going to Japan Zoey!" Dawn exclaimed and both cheered in excitement, The Pen-Pals rushed to the chopper all excited that they are the fifth team to arrive.

 **Back at the ropes.**

"Why does American build stupid 305 foot statue, this is stupid!" Insignificant yelled angrily.

"You know, it would really help if you just stay calm" Dave calmly advised "And the Americans didn't build it, France did!"

"Shut up stupid American, I'm winning this thing!" Insignificant yelled while Darold is following behind him.

Dave noticed something really wrong, the rope he was hanging on to is slowly loosening its tenders and is about to snap.

"Are you kidding me?" Dave asked in worry, but before the Germaphobic fell to his death, Ella was quick enough to save him.

"Hii Daaavvviid!" Ella sung in greeting as she soars to the wind, with an eagle holding her and her partner.

"E-E-Ella this is crazy!" Dave exclaimed while he clings tightly to the Eagle.

"Do not worry, Mr. Majestic would never let us down!" Ella assured as she sang to the eagle to take them to the top.

The Next team to arrive at the top are the Princess and Ranger, Parasoul humbly pressed the button and held on to the tip, but when she saw the clubbies.

"Oh Christopher, can we try that?" Parasoul asked excitedly.

"My love, we need to focus, the helicopter for the second flight is arriving, there is no time for tom foolery" Christopher denied as she carried Parasoul bridal style to the 2nd Military helicopter.

After that it was the Pizzeria Sisters, who are both became very exhausted at climbing.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXX_

 _Confessional: The Pizzeria Sisters (Charity and Pandora)_

 _Pandora: I have never been so exhausted in my entire life!_

 _Charity: I don't feel the warmth of my hands anymore!_

 _Pandora: at least we got 2_ _nd_ _place_

 _Cameraman: Um, that's the second helicopter._

 _Charity: 7_ _th_ _place isn't that bad._

 _Pandora: I guess so, But we need to step up our game! *pounds her fist*_

 _Charity: *pounds her fist as well then winces* Owie, rope burn._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The Ninjas has arrived and pressed the Don box, both were a bit disappointed but still felt confident in winning as they entered the second helicopter.

The Country Siblings were the next to arrive, Dahlia (Who got a good rest thanks to the sirens) excitedly pressed the Don box and leads a seemingly tired Dallas to the Helicopter.

"We still need one more to complete the five teams" Marron informed.

"Why can't the clubbies come with us?" Dahlia asked.

"Because my dear Dahlia, they have not acquired the tip from the Don box and therefore they are not permitted to enter" Parasoul answered with poise.

" _She's like a princess in London sis, so firm so beautiful!"_ Pandora whispered to her young sibling, while Charity just looked at her confusingly.

"WE DID IT! From last to 10th place? Baby we are making progress!" Andrew cheered as he tiredly walked to the Don box.

Dallas took a close look at Steven and misjudged the College kid since there are no earphones on him after all.

Charity's eyes widen at the sight of Andrew and Pandora immediately took note of this and called out "Hey dork! I've got an empty seat for you both right here!" she pointed the seat next to Charity.

"Cool! Charity's here!" Andrew exclaimed and snagged the tip from the Don Box, he and Steven quickly jumped in and were sent off to the nearest airport.

"I'am the conqueror of the Lady Liberty!" J.J shouted in joy.

"I can't believe that *pant* you still got energy in you" Tavon confessed.

"That's because I eat gummy bears every day! GUMMY BEARS!" J.J shouted.

"Sure thing Taffita, let me get the Don box" Tavon suggested and pressed the button, it took a while for Tavon to read the whole message but after reading the tip, his eyes went wide, his jaw drops, and kneels to the ground and starts crying.

J.J who is finished cheering, took notice of his sibling crying and immediately walks over to him.

"Bro?" she asked in worry.

"Si-i-i-s!" Tavon replied happily in tears.

J.J gasped "BRO?!" she asked again but this time she couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Sis!" Tavon replied and stood up like a man.

"BRO!" J.J shouted and covered her mouth with her hands as tears forming in her eyes.

"SIS!" Tavon couldn't hold it anymore as he and her sister hugged and started crying saying words "Bro" and "Sis" only.

The Weird siblings continue crying as the News Anchors arrived.

"Why are they crying?" Carmen asked and pressed the Don box to receive their next tip.

"It's so beautiful" Pamela confessed and held her hands together and placed them near on her heart.

"It says here we are going to Japan Pamela" Carmen informed.

"BRRROOOO!/SSIIIISSSS!" J.J and Tavon cried even louder and hugged each other tighter.

"I can't take it, I'm crying as well!" Pamela confessed and rushed over to the Siblings, the Siblings with open arms hugged Pamela as well, J.J offered her hand to Carmen.

"I seriously don't want to- HEY!" Carmen exclaimed as she was pulled into the hug, the four of them walked up to the chopper and not letting go.

The next to arrive are the Trouble-Makers. Nutty simply pushed the button and reads that there are going to Japan, when they arrived at the helicopter, they saw the crying Weirdos along with Pamela, and Carmen who is in the middle of the hug.

"Please help me" Carmen pleaded.

Flynn finally noticed that it was the third chopper and slightly became worried "Samantha, we got to move now!"

"But I haven't performed the Swan dive jump!" Samantha protested.

Flynn pushed the Don box and reads it "You do that, while I check the Tip, and it wants us to book the next flig-

He wasn't able to finish his sentence as Samantha carried him to the helicopter and tossed him inside "JAPAN HERE WE COME!" Samantha yelled.

The last one to board the third chopper are the Youtubers.

"JAPAN?!" Both said at the same time.

"Oh God, The conventions!" Zachery exclaimed.

"The Hot Cosplayers!" Kevin added.

"The Animes!" Zachery added more.

"My Waifu! We got to go!" Kevin shouted and dragged Zachery to the chopper, just in time for the Technicals to arrive.

"Oh man, we're in the last five?!" Gabriel screamed "But hey, we can still reach them with the power of friendship!" he shouted as Rhianza pushed the Don box.

"Japan" Rhianza informed.

It took a while for Gabriel to contain all his joy, he inhaled deeply and said in a whisper "All of my training has led me to this moment" Gabriel muttered "I'm coming my perfect waifu!"

The Technicals are the first to board the last helicopter, but Gabriel scooted closer to Rhianza 'I just saw you smile back there, don't get too excited hehe" he teased.

"I can't help it Gab, you know that" Rhianza replied monotonously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Confessional: The Technicals (Gabriel and Rhianza)_

 _Gabriel: Did you saw her smile?_

 _Cameraman: No we didn't._

 _Rhianza: Good *crosses her arms*_

 _Gabriel: It only happened for a second, told you that you need to have a keen eye on her every move._

 _Rhianza: *blinks slowly*_

 _Gabriel: Aww, stop blushing, you can't hide your feelings when I'm around! Haha FRIENDSHIP!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The Awesome geeks arrived along with The Sirens, though Noy and Eugene didn't care for their current standing, Shannon however was not proud of her standing.

"Those College Dweebs and Country Siblings are going to get what's coming to them" Shannon said darkly.

Elias tried reasoning with her sister "Sis I should recommend that-

"GET THE TIP WANKER AND LET'S MOVE!" Shannon yelled and jumped to the chopper, Elias sighed in defeat as Dave and Ella arrived.

"Oh man, we're second to last?!" Dave exclaimed "How am I going to redeem myself if I get eliminated early?!"

"Breathe in David, our time is not over yet!" Ella chirped and pushed the Don box and pulled out the tip "Japan, oh joy!" she happily exclaimed.

Ella skips to the Helicopter while Dave walked over and hopped in.

After a few hours of waiting, The Spy and Surgeon arrived at the top.

"HA! First Place!" Insignificant bragged.

Dave, Ella, Shannon, Elias, Noy, Eugene, and Gabriel all irritatingly groaned, while Rhianza kept a straight face.

XXXXXXXXX

 **Don: The race on New York is over, and the flights have been booked, You don't want to miss any of this once they reach Japan, tune in right here on the Ridonculou race: Insanity!**

 **.**

 **Flights**

 **Flight #1: The Hotshots, The Half-Brothers, The Twins, The Armadas, and The Pen-Pals**

 **Flight#2: The Princess and Ranger, The Pizzeria Sisters, The Ninja Contortionists, The Country Siblings, and The College Roommates.**

 **Flight#3: The Weirdos, The News Anchors, The Trouble-makers, The Clubbies and The Youtubers**

 **Flight#4: The Technicals, The Awesome Geeks, The Sirens, The 'Normal' Friends, and The Spy & Surgeon.**

 **Rankings: so far**

 ** _1_** ** _st_** ** _: The Hotshots:_** _Fay and Danny (In Game)_

 ** _2_** ** _nd_** ** _: The Half-Brothers:_** _Tristan and Carter (In Game)_

 ** _3_** ** _rd_** ** _: The Twins:_** _April and Jenna (In Game)_

 ** _4_** ** _th_** ** _: The Armadas:_** _Charlotte and Antonio (In Game)_

 ** _5_** ** _th_** ** _: The Pen-Pals:_** _Zoey and Dawn (In Game)_

 ** _6_** ** _th_** ** _: The Princess and Ranger:_** _Christopher and Parasoul (In Game)_

 ** _7_** ** _th_** ** _: The Pizzeria Sisters:_** _Charity and Pandora (In Game)_

 ** _8_** ** _th_** ** _: The Ninja Contortionists:_** _Eli and Marron (In Game)_

 ** _9_** ** _th_** ** _: The Country Siblings:_** _Dallas and Dahlia (In Game)_

 ** _10_** ** _th_** ** _: The College Roommates:_** _Andrew and Steven (In Game)_

 ** _11_** ** _th_** ** _: The Weirdos:_** _J.J and Tavon (In Game)_

 ** _12_** ** _th_** ** _: The News Anchors:_** _Pamela and Carmen (In Game)_

 ** _13_** ** _th_** ** _: The Trouble-Makers:_** _Bucky and Nutty (In Game)_

 ** _14_** ** _th_** ** _: The Clubbies:_** _Flynn and Samantha (In Game)_

 ** _15_** ** _th_** ** _: The Youtubers:_** _Zachary and Kevin (In Game)_

 ** _16_** ** _th_** ** _: The Technicals:_** _Gabriel and Rhianza (In Game)_

 ** _17_** ** _th_** ** _: The Awesome Geeks:_** _Noy and Eugene (In Game)_

 ** _18_** ** _th_** ** _: The Sirens:_** _Shannon and Elias (In Game)_

 ** _19_** ** _th_** ** _: The 'Normal' Friends:_** _Dave and Ella (In Game)_

 ** _20_** ** _th_** ** _: The Spy and Surgeon:_** _Darold and Insignificant (In Game)_

 **Now I'll be working on TDWE, catch you guys in a while!**

 **And remember to PM me if you have any problems.**

 **Review! Because I love you ;) hahaha yeah I said it :P**

 **REVIEW!**


	6. E4: Kawaii Overdose

**Ohayo Gosaimas! ….. Did I typed it right? Meh too lazy to go to a translator.**

 **So hey it's Insanity here with the new chapter of TRRI. I'm sorry to the TDWE fans out there but I got so excited for this chapter that I have to do it! But I assure you the next chap is coming soon.**

 **Now if you guys read the story, I assumed that Don told you all that there will be 25 countries they will explore, meaning that there will be non-elimination rounds with the minimum of 5, so I hope that your team get last in that certain events XD.**

 **Also I'm not rooting for anyone right now, I don't even know who will win to be honest! But I already picked the first three teams to be eliminated with precise analyzation and stuff! THAT'S RIGHT PEOPLE, STUFF! STUFF IS HARD!**

 **Let's get this chapter with, ROLL IT!**

 **Episode 6: Japanese Crowded Nuisance.**

 **RECAP:** _The Start of the Ridonculous Race: Insanity turned out to be crazier than planned. The Pizzeria sisters and The Twins formed a rivalry with each other. The Trouble-Makers won't stop sabotaging the other teams, One of the Youtubers fell in love, The Ninja Contortionists hangs on for dear life! The Challenge is to climb the top of the Statue of Liberty, some have difficulty like the Technicals and the Awesome Geeks, but some are miraculously good like the Princess and Ranger. The Surgeon founds out that using a pump can be a great CPR substitution for the Spy, The Sirens tries to take down every team that is blocking their way, but the Country Siblings (Specifically the older brother) manages to stop them. The Clubbies are the first to finish the challenge, but it was the Hotshots, Half-Brothers, Twins, Armadas and surprisingly yet intriguing Pen-Pals who got the first flight. Now the next destination is revealed, who will make it to the first chillzone?_

 **Don: The First Flight to Japan has already left, while the second flight is ready to take off, while the third flight needs another hour before they can fly, and the fourth will have to wait longer. It's still anyone's game at this point.**

 **(** ** _FLIGHT #1)_**

" _Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be arriving in Japan in the next few hours, have a good day"_ The pilot announced as the first five teams smiled that they finally arrived.

"Oh Dawn, I always wanted to go to Japan!" Zoey confessed while her Pen-Pal friend meditates near her "There are so much to discover, new people, new tradition, do you think they'll like me?" asked the worried only-child.

"Don't worry Zoey, I assure you that the majority of the people in Japan will like you" The Moonchild replied "It's just a normal stop for us five, but I'm worried for the second flight though" Dawn confessed.

"What do you mean?" Zoey asked.

"One of them, has a huge radius of mixed Yunqi, and those things are very dangerous when it comes to flying" Dawn explained.

"Oh dear, I sure hope they will be alright" Zoey confessed.

With the Pen-Pals worries at the next competitors, there are some who talk strategy and other things.

"I could use another peanut man" Tristan confessed and looks at Carter who's reading a magazine and listening to some tunes.

The Mute teenager looked at him and raised his eyebrow, followed by rolling his eyes at his step-sibling.

"Oh don't look at me like that, it's normal to ask for some more peanuts to the stewardess!" Tristan reasoned.

Carter's eyes glared at him.

Tristan sighed in defeat "Why do you always know my gimmick man? Ok I admit that I'm asking peanuts so I can ask that stewardess her number!"

Carter smiled in delight then stands up, walked away and gave Tristan an encouraging thumbs up.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Half-Brothers (Carter and Tristan)_

 _Tristan: *sniff* Carter is always there to support me in every way, no matter how stupid I can get and how I sometimes messing things up, he's always got my back._

 _Carter: *Places hand on Tristan's shoulder and nodded*_

 _Tristan: OH GIVE ME A HUG YOU SILENT ADONIS YOU! *hugs*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Can you believe that we are going to the land of the rising sun!" Charlotte exclaimed "I sure do love cute cosplayers!"

"Totally, I do respect fellow people who are dedicated on their roles, makes me glad that I'm not the only weirdo here" Antonio confessed.

"Hey maybe you can get a chance to wear a costume! I love it if you wear a sailor moon cosplay hahaha! Just kidding dude, I know that you don't like cosplaying woman" Charlotte laughed.

Unknown to her Antonio's eye twitch a bit and laughed nervously.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Antonio (Member of the Armadas)_

 _Background is the Hotshots, The Twins, The Half-Brothers are all sitting at their seats, Fay and Danny are sleeping peacefully, April is reading a magazine with Jenna sleeping on her shoulder, Carter is listening to his tunes while Tristan is flirting with the stewardess._

 _Antonio: Hehehe, I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM OK! Cosplaying is part of the role so don't judge me! Edie Melson said that 'If I don't believe in myself, in the calling and gift that God has given me, then no one else can help me' And I believe that there is nothing to be ashamed of staying your character…..even if it is a female._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 **Don: Japan is an island nation in the Pacific Ocean with high-rise-filled cities, imperial palaces, mountainous national parks and thousands of shrines and temples. Tokyo, the crowded capital, is known for its neon skyscrapers and pop culture. In contrast, Kyoto offers Buddhist temples, Shinto shrines, gardens and cherry blossoms! After the teams land, they must head to Nora park and under a specific cherry blossom tree is where the Don box lies.**

"FIRST PLACE WOOHOO!" April cheered in excitement with Jenna following behind "SO LONG SUCKERS! EAT LEAVES!"

"*Giggles* You sound just like Insignificant" Jenna mentioned the Korean racist.

"I found them funny to be honest, now let's move it!" April ordered.

"You're not getting far without us Twins!" Fay shouted going neck and neck with the Twins.

"Nora Park, Cherry blossom trees, So beautiful!" Dawn gasped in excitement as she and Zoey rushed to the park.

"It's going to be a long run to the park" Tristan commented, while Carter nodded.

With the Armadas being the last one to leave the airport, the second flight is already in the air while the third flight is ready to take-off.

 **(3** **rd** **Flight)**

"WAAAA!" J.J cried hugging her brother in joy, as Tavon cried as well with her.

The News Anchors, Trouble-makers, and Youtubers though are getting a bit irritated by the weirdos.

"I know that it's Japan and it's their favorite place in the world" Carmen commented "But they've been crying non-stop!"

Pamela is hugging her legs and sways back and forth in her seat, eyes widened and one of it was twitching.

"Does anyone knows how to shut those two up!" Nutty complained "I can't take it anymore!"

Bucky instantly stands up and cracked his fist, the dominant trouble-maker walked over to the weirdos and was about to beat them senselessly, but Carmen was quick enough to stop him.

"NOT THAT KIND OF SHUTTING UP!" Carmen yelled.

"Excuse me, J.J and Tavon?" Samantha asked calmly.

"Ye-e-e-es?" Tavon asked in between tears.

"You see, I was planning to go to sleep so I went to the bathroom first and came here, and when I sit down I heard some really loud crying of joy and I understand that you two are ecstatic about this and I don't blame you, but would you mind TO SHUT THE HELL UP!" Samantha immediately yelled that every passenger looked at her in shock.

"Goodnight" Samantha said sweetly before passing out instantly on top of the chair and started snoring quietly.

"No sleep for five months, yup, it'll do that to ya" Flynn commented.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Youtubers (Zachary and Kevin)_

 _Background is inside the bathroom of the plane._

 _Zachery: YOU JUST HAVE TO CALL HER!_

 _Kevin: *calm* I will repeat myself, I didn't call her, she called me._

 _Zachery: BULLCRAP! You called Amanda that we're coming to Japan and now she says she has a special gift for us!_

 _Kevin: *Smirks* That's good right?_

 _Zachery: NO IT'S NOT! Look at me Kevin, I'm not wearing the right clothes! She'll think I'm a lollicon pervert or something._

 _Kevin: *Looks at Zachery in sympathy* Oh Zachery, but you are…._

 _Zachery: THAT'S IT! My life is over, I'm going to stay in here and I'm never going out for the rest of my life!_

 _Kevin: Come on Zach *snickers*_

 _Zachery: GOOD NIGHT!_

 _Samantha: *Out of Camera's view* *sings* Goodniiight_

 _J.J: *Yawns outside of view* Can I get a glass of water._

 _Zachery and Kevin: *Both looked at each other in confusion*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

" _Attention passengers we will be departing in a few minutes, just need to put the last suitcases in, and we are good to go."_ The Pilot announced.

"Oh boy, someone hid in the suitcases to be on the same flight as us" Tavon said sadly.

"Well of course it'll happen!" J.J exclaimed "Bet you five bucks it's the morons" she whispered.

"You're on!" Tavon replied and shook his sister's hand.

As a matter of fact, the weirdos were correct of somebody hid in the suitcases to be on the same flight as them.

( **Flight #4)**

"My Friends, have you seen the funny Koreans anywhere?" Ella asked the two geeks.

"I haven't seen them either?" Noy answered "Could they possibly get lost?"

"It's a possibility, those two are dumb as a person promoting a three dollar bill" Eugene agreed.

"Well guys, if the announcer announced our take-off they'll be sure to come here!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"Not really" Rhianza disagreed.

The entire four teams looked at the robot-like female who is just sitting in the chairs reading a magazine.

"Care to explain?" Dave asked.

"I saw Darold trying to fit himself on one of the guitar suitcases, so yeah. Whatever" Rhianza replied.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Awesome Geeks (Noy and Eugene)_

 _Eugene: They hopped in to the suitcases….._

 _Noy: That plan is totally dumb and stupid and mostly crazy!_

 _Eugene: *slaps his forehead* Why didn't we think of that!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Spy and Surgeon (Insignificant and Darold)_

 _Insignificant: Muahahahahaha! My plan worked perfectly, since that stupid American woman won't tell us complete directions to the bathroom, I devised a plan!_

 _Darold: We went to the suitcases to pee in them! DEATH TO AMERICA!_

 _Both: *High-fives*_

 _Pilot: We are now departing to Japan!_

 _Insignificant: WAIT! There is a mistake! We are not on this flight we are supposed to be leaving the fourth flight! WAAIIII-_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

While the Spy and Surgeon accidentally did something smart, The Twins and the Half-Brothers are the first one to reach the cherry blossom trees at Nara park.

Carter and Jenna quickly went to the Don box and pushed it at the same time, accidentally holding hands together. Jenna quickly reacted to this and takes the hand away from a calm mute teenager.

"Eep! Sorry if I touched your hand!" Jenna quickly apologised, but after a few seconds.

It felt like that there were only just the two of them in the park, the cherry blossom petals rained as the wind blows, Carter smiled warmly at Jenna hinting her that it's okay that their hands touched, the slight blush on the mute's face proves it too. Jenna held her hand and smiled warmly too, a slight pink blush appeared on her cheeks as both stared into each other's eyes.

"It's so beautiful" Tristan confessed, wiping a tear from his eye with a napkin "We should do that too" he said to April who immediately punched his stomach.

"Give me that tip sis!" April barked at Jenna, but the shy sibling just handed the tip to her without looking away at Carter "Uh Thanks?" April said confusingly and starts to read the tip.

"My Stomach is experiencing huge pain here!" Tristan yelled at Carter.

"It's another **Either/Or! Hold me or Carry me"** April announced.

 **Don: For this Either/Or, teams must make way to the Anime convention in Japan that is only a few kilometres away, they either held hands without letting go and run straight to the crowded line in the convention entrance, or one of them will be pulling their partner from a rickshaw and runs to the path where there are full of rocks bumps and stumps. The next Don box is located here at the Backstage entrance of the cosplay pageant contest….. Man that Hinata Hyuga cosplay is so hot.**

"So we either have to Carry one of us or Hold hands together…. What to decide?" April asked to herself and taps her fingers in her chin.

"GANGWAY PEOPLE!" Andrew's frantic yell cause April to look up and saw The College Roommates and The Pizzeria Sisters in a parachute.

The College dorks crashed at a nearby tree, but Charity and Pandora crashed at both April and Jenna.

"YOU!" Pandora screamed at April.

"YOU!" April retorted at Pandora.

"Hi/Hello" Charity and Jenna said to each other.

"Whoa wait a minute!" Tristan yelled "How did you guys get here, The Hotshots, Armadas, and Pen-Pals aren't even here yet!" he said to the Roommates.

"TELL THAT TO THIS GUY!" Andrew yelled, as he was hanging upside-down in a tree completely tangled by the Parachute strings as his partner quickly climbs down.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The College Roommates (Andrew and Steven)_

 _Andrew: It was a dark day for Steven, before we left he drank three bottles of chocolate milk…1.5 liters each._

 _Steven: I was nervous because of the flight crashes you and I both experience!_

 _Andrew: Yeah well my luck didn't kill us did we?! Anyways we are almost close to the airport and Steven couldn't hold his bladder anymore._

 _Steven: I pleaded to the stewardess to open the door but it was occupied! They tried to tell me to just use the 1_ _st_ _class bathroom but I can't! They will ridicule me!_

 _Andrew: So without thinking, he dragged me when I was asleep and woke me up, I saw myself attached to the parachute and falling out of the sky!_

 _Steven: But we got to Nora Park fast huh?_

 _Andrew: True, but you just have to invite Charity with us huh?!...I meant the Pizzeria sisters!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"SANCTUARY!" Steven cried in pain as he rushed to the comfort room at the park while Andrew irritatingly pushed the Don box.

"Hop in Carter! I'm pulling! WOO!" Tristan hollered and speeds up, grabbing hold of the rickshaw as he yelled First place.

"Carter I never knew you were not that heavy I….Carter?" Tristan quickly stopped his sprinting and saw his Half-Brother no in his seat.

Fay and Danny passed by them quickly, both are holding hands and heading straight to the convention.

"Get out of my rodent!" Pandora ordered and shoved April as she pulled the Rickshaw with Charity on board.

"No, you get out of my way!" April yelled and shoved Pandora.

"I HATE YOU!" Both yelled at each other.

"Woohoo! I never rode a Rickshaw before, this is so cool!" Charity cheered "Hey Jen, are you having fun?!"

Charity looked at the Jenna who was focusing on Tristan and Carter, who are also picked Rickshaws, Carter and Jenna couldn't stop staring at each other and this made the young night guard squeal in delight "I SHIP IT!" Charity yelled.

Zoey and Dawn nodded to each other as they both held hands and started running.

"I'll pull, you just sit there and look pretty Antonio!" Charlotte instructed as she grabbed the bar of the rickshaw.

"But I'm supposed to be the one to pull you" Antonio protested.

"Oh come one, pleeeassse!" Charlotte begged and looked at Antonio with wide eyes.

"Oh man, not that look….fine you win" Antonio replied as he surrendered to sitting down the chair as Charlotte pulled the rickshaw.

"You let a girl pull you?! DISCRIMINATION!" Steven barked at Antonio as he and Andrew held hands and rushed to the Convention.

"YEAH WELL YOU HOLD HANDS WITH A BOY!" Antonio countered.

"LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS!" Andrew shouted in reply.

The Second flight has landed, and with the early leaving of the College Roommates and The Pizzeria sisters, The Ninja Contortionists are the 8th team to receive the next tip, followed by the Princess and Ranger.

Marron reads the tip silently as Parasoul reads the tip out loud.

"Oh joy, this challenge will be pretty easy for us my love!" Parasoul commented. Christopher smiled in agreement as he aids the princess to her seat, after that the ranger started to run fast to the convention.

Eli and Marron smiled and held hands as they picked running than the Rickshaw.

The Country siblings are the 10th team to get the tip.

"Oh brother, we should hold hands and run to the convention…It's perfect for us!" Dahlia cheered in excitement.

Dallas was about to go to the rickshaw, but when he heard his sisters excited announcement, he just closed his eyes and walked over to his sibling and held her hand.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Dallas (Member of the Country Siblings)_

 _Background is Dahlia buying Japanese ice-cream from a vendor_

 _Dallas: Steven, Andrew, Charity and Pandora are large risk-takers, they literally jump off the plane to catch up with the leading team…. That makes it a bit more interesting for me to see some contenders really knows how to play the game. I will be truly honest that I know the Pizzeria sister's strategy are rough while the Roommates are slow and analysing…_ _*smiles* this just got a bit more interesting._

 _Dahlia:*Waves* Chocolate or Vanilla brother?!_

 _Dallas: Dark….extra Dark Chocolate_

 _xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Flight #3 has landed and the race to the Don box is set. The Weirdos and New Anchors sprinted away, while the Trouble-makers devised a plan on the Clubbies. The Spy and Surgeon are sent to the emergency room for getting stuck in a same position for 7 hours.

"Come on dude, trust me on this!" Kevin yelled as he pulls Zachery away from the airport.

"HELP! I'm being Man-raped!" Zachery yelled in desperation.

"Dude this is ridiculous, we are just passing by to Amanda's house, which is just across the street of Nara park, what could go wrong?" asked Kevin.

"EVERYTHING CAN GO WRONG!" Zachery answered.

"You are absolutely right, and as your friend and personal tormentor. You. Are. . Right. Now!" Kevin commanded and kept on pulling Zachery.

"Oh great Gods would someone kill me right now!" Zachery cried, just as the Clubbies past them by.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Confessional: The Clubbies (Flynn and Samantha)_

 _Samantha: Boy, someone's emotional_

 _Flynn: Yeah, good thing you're not that guy._

 _Samantha: *nods her head*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The next to arrive at the Don box are the Weirdos and the News Anchors.

"We choose hands ok Pamela?" Carmen announced.

"Sure thing, it's weird that the weirdos are awfully quiet though" Pamela commented, observing the weird siblings waiting for their turn to push the Don box as they observe the Cherry blossom trees, like normal people.

"Well we'll worry about them later, right now we got to catch up to the other competitors" Carmen instructed as she and Pamela rushed to the next Don box holding hands.

"Shall we do it now?" J.J asked, remaining a normal look as Tavon shakes his head and pressed the Don box.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The News Anchors (Pamela and Carmen)_

 _Pamela: We have a lot of work to do if we want to achieve first place though girl._

 _Carmen: True, but now that the weirdos are neutralized, I don't have to deal with them after all._

 _Pamela: *eyes widen* What?_

 _Carmen: You know deal with them, like babysitting their weirdness._

 _Pamela: Oooh I thought you were going to do something bad to them._

 _Carmen: Why would I want to do that?_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

While the 4th flight is already close to landing, and fixing Insignificant and Darold's bones, the hand-to-hand racers are now facing the dreadful crowd as we speak.

"How many geeks are there in Japan anyways, this is ridiculous!" Danny shouted.

"Just don't let go of my hand, if we let go then we will be separated and get a penalty to the chillzone" Fay reminded.

"If only we can climb trees, then swing them, we can cut from this crowd" Danny said desperately.

Just as he said that, Dallas hops into one of the large branches of a tree, holding Dahlia's hand with the sister riding her back, the one eyed teen jumps perfectly into another.

"This is hunting technique's people, it's normal!" Dahlia screamed as she squeaked when Dallas jumped on to another tree.

"Thanks a lot Japanese people!" Zoey thanked gratefully as she and Dawn are getting carried by the people and lets them cut in line.

"The Japanese people really do love us" Dawn commented.

"I LOVE YOU DAWN, MARRY ME!" One of the Japanese men yelled and cried as Dawn just simply giggled and waved friendly at the man.

Danny and Fay also looked up and saw Harpoon and cable being fired all the way to the entrance, and after that is the spies holding hands and ziplining to cut in line.

"Ok how come they have a strategy and we don't!" Fay exclaimed.

"You're not the only ones" Andrew commented, scooching over in the line as he and Steven gripped into each other's hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Confessional: The Hotshots (Fay and Danny)_

 _Fay: Great! The College Dweebs reached us, we need to think of something fast._

 _Danny: I'm in the blank zone as you are babe._

 _Fay: *groans*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Ah, thank you Japanese people!" Insignificant shouted as he stretched his limbs while Darold is stretching as well.

"It feels like my bones have been touched by Angels!" Darold confessed.

Insignificant rubbed his hands sinisterly "Yes, and now we can win the race and crush those putrid American Scum! Or my name isn-

Insignificant and Darold are crushed by The Technicals, The Awesome Geeks, Siren, and 'Normal' Friends.

"Hurry!" Gabriel yelled as he took the lead with Rhianza in tow.

"Nara Park here we come!" Eugene hollered.

"YAHOO!" Noy added.

"Sorry about that!" Dave yelled as he and Ella continued running.

"We're not! See ya Idiotic Koreans!" Shannon mocked as Elias looked sympathetic over the crushed Koreans"

"MY ANKLE! CURSE YOU GERM AFRAIDING LOSER AMERICAN SCUM!" Insignificant cursed

"What about the others?" Darold asked as he groaned in pain.

"I can only curse one person at a time Darold because it is my thang" Insignicant replied.

As the Spy and Surgeon broke their bones again, the teams who took the Rickshaws are having a hard time, trying to move through the obstacles.

Tristan and Carter are pushing their Rickshaw as its wheels are stuck by a large gap.

Jenna and Charity are having a hard time pulling their Rickshaws as their former pullers are arguing.

Christopher is calmly replacing the wheel that was broken in his and Parasoul's Rickshaw.

The Trouble-makers are stealth fully loosening the nails of The Armadas who are both pulling the Rickshaw together.

The Weirdos are the only ones making progress, deciding to carry the heavy Rickshaw and not pull or push it.

"You ok over there Rhianza?!" Gabriel asked, sprinting and pulling his friend who is silently sitting in the passenger seat.

"I'll take that as a yes, woohoo! Go team Technicals!" Gabriel's enthusiasm died down as the wheels of their Rickshaw got stuck, sending him and Rhianza away from a few feet and landed next to the arguing April and Pandora.

"Wait a minute, aren't the Youtubers ahead of you guys?" Pandora asked.

"We didn't saw them on the way, they must have held hands" Gabriel answered, then realizing what he just said as he chuckled in his own fantasy.

"They did, they must knew Japan's surrounding better than we are" Rhianza replied monotonously.

Rhianza is right, The Youtubers who held hands and knows Japan like the back of their hands has really taken the lead, but the two didn't head straight to the Don box, they were there to visit a friend first.

"Ok Zachery, here we are in front of Amanda's house" Kevin informed "Now I want you to stay calm and not make a fool out of yourself cause-

"YOU SICK DEMENTED ASSHOLE!" Zachery yelled.

"See, I knew you had it in ya" Kevin said, and carried Zachery to the doorstep 'Now Zachy I won't let you go this time, just ring the doorbell and Amanda will answer"

"I don't know what to say to her man!" Zachery shouted in panic.

"Exactly, now ring that girl's doorbell while I capture this precious moment" Kevin replied and pulled out a video camera "Welcome back to Zach's worst moments Episode #567" Kevin announced.

It's like the world is about to be destroyed and the only thing that can stop it is if he pushed that golden button of Amanda's door, Zachery is sweating like crazy, his hand is shaking, his legs are feeling numb, he can't think straight with all the thousand outcomes that pops into his head as it gives him more stress.

While Kevin just smiles and videos the entire thing, completely enjoying it.

But the door suddenly opened and the beautiful Amanda was surprised to see her friend Zachery and Kevin already at her doorstep, especially Zachery who is only one foot closer to kissing her lips.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Kevin (Member of The Youtubers)_

 _Background is Zachery completely fainted as Amanda tries to wake him up, a small present is lying on top of Zachery's chest while Amanda's face looks really concerned._

 _Kevin: Best. Episode. Ever_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Clubbies (Flynn and Samantha)_

 _Flynn is holding the phone horizontally as he and Samantha are watching something in the screen._

 _Kevin: *Voice is coming from the phone* and he faints in 3…..2…..1_

 _THUD!_

 _Amanda: Zachery!_

 _Flynn and Samantha: *Laughing Hysterically*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Though you might expect that the Youtubers or the Country Siblings are the first ones to reach backstage, but the Youtubers aren't the only ones who knew Japan like the back of her hand.

"Oh my God! LOOK AT THOSE CUTE OUTFITS EUGENE! KAWAIII!" Noy shouted in hysteria hugging Eugene close to her chest in her arms as she jumps up and down .

Eugene finds this uncomfortable and comfortable at the same time.

"Looks like we're first place dude, I'll find the Don box while you drool yourself" Eugene joked and left, leaving Noy to get surrounded by cosplayers, totally hot cosplayers.

"N-Noy? Is that you?" a female voice called out.

"Y-Yuri Hatsuka?" Noy replied and looked back, seeing her beloved Japanese friend cosplaying a magical girl "It is you! It's been so long!" she rushed and hugged the local.

"I missed you too, w-what are you doing here?!" Yuri asked happily.

"Me and Eugene are in a race for a million, and this is our next stop, OMG I'm so glad I can see you again!" Noy explained as the two friends hugged.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Awesome Geeks (Noy and Eugene or in this Case it's Yuri)_

 _Yuri: We have been pals forever!_

 _Noy: Totally, wow you look cute in that outfit!_

 _Yuri: Thanks! Has Eugene told you yet by the way?_

 _Noy: What does he want to tell me?_

 _Yuri: Oh dear, that loser, well I'm sure he'll spill out eventually, now let me help you win this challenge ok?_

 _Noy: HAI! *both cheered in excitement*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Eugene is the first one to see the Don box, and cheered when he realizes that they are the first to arrive, the male geek pushed the button and took out the tip.

"Oh man, It's a **Botch/Watch!: Hall of Kawaii** …

…

..

..

OH HELL NO!" Eugene shouted.

 **Don: Oh Hell Yes! Whoever took the tip from the Don box must find a costume in this storage containing thousands of clothes and cosplay any anime character they want, After that is they will pose and model to our judge Mr. Kishimoto and the audience, after that is they must answer any question this pervert will give them, answer cutely and pose super cute to reach the cheer meter from the Audience to receive their next tip, then it's a race back here to Nora Park where the first chillzone of this season is located, the last team to arrive, may be cut from the race….. and I'm really betting that the boys will be taking the tip hehehe *puts on headpiece* the majority of the clothes are for girls?!... Oh boy.**

Yuri and Noy continued chatting and waited for Eugene to come back, as the Country Siblings ran past them.

"Cool Noy has a new friend, Brother you can meet some new friends here too!" Dahlia cheered.

"Maybe later" Dallas replied as he smirked when he saw the Don box and a wide eyed Eugene walking away from it.

Eugene was fast to stop the older sibling from pressing the button and warned "Whatever you do, as a fellow man in our clan, do not take that tip" he said with conviction.

"Eugene I know you're scared" Dallas replied and took the tip nonetheless and reads it as he says "But a small tip isn't enough…. Oh no"

"Welcome to hell man" Eugene placed a sympathetic and on Dallas' shoulder.

"Am I losing eyesight? M-maybe my eye isn't working today" Dallas pulled out some eye-drops and applies it to his corneas as his little sister snagged the tip and reads it.

There are a million ways to react if you realized that you male sibling is about to cosplay an anime character, with a high chance on being a girl character, Dahlia chose the most brutal of them all: Supportive.

"LET'S GET YOU IN A DRESS BROTHER!" Dahlia screamed in joy and drags a still indenial Dallas to the multiple costume storage.

Back at the people who are still stuck in the multiple crowds, the Hotshots and College Roommates are getting close to finish the obstacle.

"Just. One. More. Shove!" Danny instructed "PUSH!" he shouts as he, Fay and Andrew used Steven as a human shield to push themselves to the entrance.

"FOR THE BOX!" Steven exclaimed.

"Just hold my hand Ella and never let go!" Dave instructed, taking the lead in the numerous crowd while Ella just enjoyed the moment she is having with David.

"Ok David" Ella replied, blushing at the Germaphobic.

Suddenly, Everyone heard some sweet enchanting melody, a lot of Japanese men and women started to fall asleep and some even stop what they are doing to catch some rests, Dave immediately realized what it was and luckily for him, there are headsets on a man ahead of them, the Germaphobic took it off and puts it on himself.

"So Sleepy….." Ella muttered and fell on Dave's back.

Dave immediately tried to control his anger at the Sirens who are using their powers to get through, but the Germaphobic won't let it get in between his and Ella's chance to redeem themselves. The Germaphobic carried Ella into his arms and shouted in pain, running to the entrance to get far away from the Sirens as possible.

"Well that was easy" Shannon commented "Now we won't smell like sweat and heat hehe Let's move Elias!"

"Did we got any of the contestants?" Elias asked.

Shannon observed tightly then sighed "No, we didn't but we can still catch up! Let's GO!" she exclaimed.

With the Sirens have to redeem themselves from second to last, a lot of botchers are regretting their decisions.

"NOOOO!" Tavon cried in despair "I should have taken the ticket!"

"Sorry bro, you can be that slam dunk hero next time" J.J comforted but not really caring as she raced to the dressing room.

Christopher, Tristan, Eli, Nutty, Flynn and Gabriel all looked shock with the tip on their hands as their partners are smiling in delight.

"WHAT!" Pandora and April shouted as they held the tip in their hands.

Andrew and Fay quickly ran to the Don box and grabbed a tip.

Fay groaned as she reads the tip while Danny quickly helped her on the costume.

Andrew may be the only one who really couldn't accept the scenario.

"No way, NO WAY AM I COSPLAYING AGAIN! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Andrew shouted.

"Yes we can!" Charity ordered while Pandora looked at her weirdly.

"Dude, I know that you have some bad memories in cosplay and I know that it must have been traumatizing for you" Steven said in sympathy.

"So you'll take the botch?" Andrew asked, filled with hope.

"Nah man, I do enjoy seeing you in humiliation, it's hilarious" Steven confessed.

Andrew was in a state of shock that his eyes widen and didn't even move a muscle.

"Don't worry, he won't die of embarrassment, I can sense that he's already used to it" Dawn informed causing everyone to get startled by her.

"Seriously, how is she doing that?!" Carmen asked Carter.

With the teams all gathered together at the backstage, the Watchers have done their part by applying make-up and choosing the costume for their botchers, while the botchers will have to face total humiliation to get their next tip.

 **Don: I'am here today with Mr. Kishimoto to also judge the contestants total cuteness, and it's going to be a real challenge since most of them are boys.**

 **Kishimoto: NO BOYS ALLOWED! ONLY GIRLS WITH HUGE BREAST ARE THE ONLY THING WORTH IN THIS PAGEANT!**

 **Don: Sheesh, well the contestants probably heard it, now let's begin the start-up, first is April from the Twins, and let's see how her cuteness goes from…..Andrew why are you hiding under the judges table?**

Andrew is definitely hiding on the table, his shirt and jacket is gone, he has some slight make-up on his face, and his hair is completely dyed into white.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Andrew yelled desperately, then Japanese security guards found him and drags the poor luckster back to the stage.

"Now that the poor sap has been captured, let's look at April!" Don announced.

Hundreds of people (especially men) cooed when they saw April wearing nothing but a striped white and blue bra and jeans, her hair is dyed into orange as she tries to hold her temper when walking on stage, she didn't even pose to the center as she simply stands like a robot.

"April" Kishimoto asked "What are your dreams in life"

"Pssh! To become successful and live in a gorgeous mansion, living the dream as the lone-wolf person that I'am!" April answered truthfully, causing many audiences to boo at her and started throwing tomatoes, causing the poor dominant twin to run back down.

"THESE PEOPLE ARE CRAZY!" she shouted.

"Oh man, I'm so nervous right now!" Tristan exclaimed as he held on to his dress "Does this dress and wig make my hips wide?" he asked Eugene.

"I don't know! I don't even know what I'm wearing?" Eugene said as he gripped on his dress.

"You people are so naïve, that's a magical girl costume you two, in order to get the tip you must promote adorable cuteness and dreams of marrying your 'onii-chan' for extra points" J.J explained calmly.

"WE ARE NOT SAYING THAT!" Eugene and Tristan yelled at the weirdo sister.

J.J simply smirked and shoved the two boys out of the way "Step-aside rookes, lemme show you how it's done!"

The first thing that the other contestants noticed is that J.J is wearing a school uniform, with pink dyed hair, and a plastic knife in her hands.

"Good choice SIS!" Tavon cheered.

"Now J.J, what do you want to happen in the future?" Don asked.

A lot of fans already cheered when J.J acted all shy and flustered, the weirdo acted like she was being uncomfortable and blushed "T-To be w-with my beloved forever and ever!"

Thousand fans cheered at the answer, some of them are trying to propose to J.J but Tavon immediately backs them off.

The botchers (Specifically the boys except Andrew and Antonio) are shocked at what just happened.

Kishimoto blushed and gave J.J the travel tip as the two weirdos cheered for victory.

"Congratulations, now get to the park, I'll be waiting there **!"** Don announced as he hopped into a helicopter.

Tavon and J.J immediately hugged each other and cried for joy "I love you imouto!" Tavon screamed.

"I want to marry you onii-chan!" J.J responded, gaining more cheers from the audience as they ran back to the Chillzone in the park.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Antonio (Member of the Armadas)_

 _Background is the remaining botchers wait in line, with Eugen taking the stage and answering the question, also Andrew (Screaming for mercy) is being held by Flynn, Zachery, Dallas and Christopher._

 _Antonio: *scoffs* Amateur_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Andrew and Charity._

 _Andrew has a leash around his neck with Charity holding the rope._

 _Andrew: Look I have three good reasons on why I should not be doing this!_

 _Charity: Elaborate *giggles*_

 _Andrew: First is that it makes me uncomfortable, you have any idea what's it's like to be a guy wearing a skirt!_

 _Charity: But you look so adorable! *Hugs his arm*_

 _Andrew: *oblivious* second is that you and the rest of the cast in TDWE have put me in a dress and other girl clothes multiple times that I can remember!_

 _Charity: But you look so adorable! *still hugging his arm*_

 _Andrew: THIRD and most importantly THIRD I attract guys! A lot of guys! I'm not against gays, but I'm not gay! That's what I hate, people pushing me to become gay!_

 _Charity: But you look so adorable *still hugging*_

 _Andrew: *looks at Charity defeated* this is going nowhere huh?_

 _Charity: Yup!_

 _Andrew: ESCAPE! *runs away but Charity simply pulled the rope of his leash so he doesn't get far* GACK! DAMMIT!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Eugene and Tristan are running back completely drenched in tomato juice.

"Why didn't it worked? I told them that I want to marry this 'onii-chan'!" Tristan exclaimed

"Because you are not in character" Antonio reasoned "It takes skill to pull it off"

"Yeah right! What do you know about theatre?" Carmen asked, still adjusting her skirt.

Antonio's eyes widened while Charlotte just smirked at Carmen.

Antonio was the next one up, and to the surprise of others, Antonio acted more girlier than J.J, 'she' swung her hips, revealed a bit of his smooth legs due to the short skirt schoolgirl costume and poses for the camera, Antonio even twirled around, revealing the cute panty with a teddy bear he was wearing.

"GIVE THAT WOMAN A TIP! THAT WAS THE CUTEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!" Kishimoto ordered and rushes to Antonio and kneels in front of him "Please be my girlfriend!"

Antonio blushed red "Wow, this is happening so fast, I mean I do like you but what about our future!"

"It doesn't matter, we will survive this world with our love!" Kishimoto exclaimed.

"YES, YES! I LOVE YOU TOO!" Antonio replied happily.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Princess and Ranger (Christopher and Parasoul)_

 _Parasoul: That was beautiful!_

 _Christopher: Is that guy never let's go of his role….is he for real?_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Charlotte immediately carried Antonio away from the judge, once out of sight, she removed the wig from Antonio and slapped him back to himself.

"D-Did we win?" Antonio asked.

"YEAH WE DID!" Charlotte replied "Let's go to the chillzone!"

After that weird performance by the Weirdos and the Armadas, every single one of the botchers failed to exploit their cuteness.

"You know, you should be the one standing there" Zoey told Dawn, the lonely girl is covered in tomatoes.

"You shouldn't have taken the tip, and I feel uncomfortable if I wear that, plus I knew it was coming" Dawn stated.

"You didn't tell me that?! When I wanted you to tell me!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Sorry" Dawn replied.

"Hey Zoey leave her alone, we all got drenched in tomatoes" Kevin guarded and sat next to Dawn, some tomato juice landed on Dawn's sweater.

"She wasn't angry at me, she was just confused cause I always tell what I predicted, just like that your constant flirting with other girls is the desire of you to be loved truly, and because you don't want to get brokenhearted" Dawn explained.

Kevin just stared eyes widened at Dawn then immediately runs away.

"Are you okay David?" Ella asked worriedly as Dave rans past her in total panic.

"SOMEONE GET THE TOMOTOES OFF ME! SOMEONE HELP!" Dave yelled and continues to run around.

"CLEAR!" Samantha yelled and used a water pump on Dave.

The last two botchers are left, before the cycle repeats.

"Dude if you don't march in there we are going to become last place!" Steven yelled at Andrew who is hiding under the closet.

"Andrew is not here, it's just a talking closet,…please get away from me" The 'talking closet' replied.

"HA! Idiotic American scum doesn't have the balls to save himself!" Insignificant walked over them and mocked.

"Dude?! What are you wearing! That's just a bikini you dimwit, the judge wants girls not dudes!" Steven clarified.

"You're just jealous because you're American blood is envy of my flawless skin and natural good looks, I KNOW I LOOK GREAT IN THIS THONG!" the Korean racist barked and struts all up the stage.

"Ok, then next is insignificant…OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT!" Kishimoto nearly choked when he saw the Korean all strutting at the stage, nearly everyone who is watching nearly puked at Insignificant's performance.

"HOLA JAPANESE PRICKS GET A LOAD OF THIS NORTH KOREAN DELICACY!" Insignificant bragged and continues to strut.

Dahlia covered her eyes in disgust, Dawn felt sorry for the man, Samantha grinned when seeing the Korean strut.

"Ok guys, I managed to get the tomatoes out of my body!" Gabriel walked over "and with the others are still on the washroom I OH GOD MY EYES! THEY'RE BLINDED!" Gabriel quickly shuts off his eye and everyone tries harder to held it in, when Insignificant's bra fell down.

"Stop it! I can't take it anymore, just grab the tip and get the heck out of our country!" Kishimoto instructed.

"WOHOO! HAIL NORTH KOREA!" Insignificant cheered, along with Darold who is wearing a bra and a g-string also.

( **Nora Park)**

"Congratulations **J.J and Tavon** you guys are **First Place!"** Don announced as the weirdos cheered in glory.

" **Antonio and Charlotte,** You guys are in **Second Place!"** Don happily announced with Charlotte cheering in victory and Antonio wondering whose number is attached to his costume.

"01234567890 – kishimoto" Antonio reads out loud "Why would he call me, is he that stunned by my performance?"

Charlotte just giggled and dragged a confused Antonio out of the Chillzone.

"Ok, I did not expect this, and probably the world didn't either but, **Darold and Insignificant** you guys are in **Third Place!"** Don unenthusiastically informed.

"KOREA, KOREA, KOREA!" Darold cheered.

"HA! You should eat more snow American scums!" Insignificant cheered.

"Yes, third place, It is a dark day for us all" Don replied.

( **Arena)**

Disregarding their humiliation, and tried to be the most cute thing as possible, the botchers gained another go, but only five of them have reached the cheer meter, and the College Roommates still won't even release their cuteness.

( **Nora Park)**

" **Zoey and Dawn** you are in **Fourth Place"** Don announced as Zoey and Dawn hugged each other in joy.

" **Flynn and Samantha** you made it to **Fifth place"**

 **"Fay and Danny,** welcome to **Sixth place"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Confessional: The Hotshots (Fay and Danny)_

 _Danny: Seeing Fay in that Erza Scarlet costume is just so amazing, now I can die a happy man._

 _Fay: *blushes*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" **Dave and Ella** Congratulations, you are in **Seventh place"**

 **"** and looks like **Noy and Eugene** have arrived, **ONE HOUR PENALTY!"**

"But why?!" Noy asked as Eugene looked confused as well.

"Because you're friend Yuri helped you and Eugene's costume, now step aside and let the other teams get here and hope you're not in last" Don explained.

"Oh boy, on the bright side, Andrew is not doing so well in that stage though" Eugene commented.

( **Arena)**

 **"** It's very simple" Yuri explained "Your characters are not all cute sometimes it's a different attitude that gets the crowd going, and I'am glad to help you guys to stay in your character!"

"Oh thank goodness" Zachery thanked and walked up to Kevin "Hey dude, what was that gift Amanda gave us?"

"Oh it's nothing really, I'll tell you about it in due time" Kevin replied.

"Listen to me Pandora, you need to show everyone your cuteness, Yuri said that your character is a Yandere meaning that's she's obsessive, dangerous and lovable at the same time, be obsessed on someone and exploit it to them got it?" Charity explained to the older night guard.

"Ok sis, you need to be cute and lovable as possible got it, it's time for you to step down that cold tomboyish attitude and act girly just for once, just skip around and say that you love everybody and you'll do whatever it takes to make them happy, I believe in you!" Jenna instructed.

"GOT IT!" both Jenna and Pandora answered.

"Ok it looks like I'm up" Gabriel said to himself, and when he was about to step into the stage, April and Pandora shoved him back in line so they can go first.

"GAH! STAIRWAY PAIN!" Gabriel shouted.

It was a battle for the spotlight between the two, Pandora gave all she got and so does April, Pandora's tough obsessive attitude earned some cheers from perverted men and women, as April acted girly as possible without her knowing that she can actually do that.

"Stop stealing my spotlight" April whispered to Pandora.

"You stop!" Pandora yelled.

The two girls glared at each other and both can't resist each other's appearance, Jenna and Charity looked at each other in worry as thousands of fans kept yelling "CAT FIGHT"

And pretty soon, the girls are fighting now.

Bad news is that the judge didn't like what he sees and gave them a thumbs down of rejection.

After the sister's performance, with theadvice of Noy's friend, multiple teams have finally achieved and obtain their cuteness, from being a tough on the outside yet soft on the inside schoolgirl, to a slutty waitress.

The Sirens didn't even need to use their powers since Shannon dressed up like an idol and sang to the crowds….wait, yeah they cheated.

" **Bucky and Nutty, Eight place"**

 **"Pamela and Carmen,** You girls are **Ninth Place"**

 **"Country Siblings** achieved **Tenth Place"**

 **"Ninjas** are in **Eleventh Place"**

 **"Tristan and Carter** are in **Twelfth place"**

 **"Christopher and Parasoul** in **Thirteenth place"**

 **"Technicals** arrived at **Fourteenth place"**

 **"Youtebers** You guys are **Fifteenth!"**

"Awesome!" Kevin cheered.

"Congrats guys!" Amanda rushed in and hugged both of them 'I was walking down the park and find the chillzone, so I just wanted my boys to be safe, especially you Zach" Amanda explained.

"What? Dude she called you Zach! Aren't you going to slap her or something?" Kevin teased.

"It's worth it" Zachery replied, completely love-struck at Amanda.

" **Sirens, Two hour penalty!"** Don exclaimed.

Shannon simply smirked and sings " _Why do we need to get a penalty? We're friends not Enemies"_

"Plus she was in an Idol cosplay Don" Elias explained.

"Oh sorry, **Sirens** you guys are fairly in **Sixteenth place"**

Noy and Eugene glared at Shannon whom the Siren just winked at them.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Sirens (Shannon and Elias)_

 _Shannon: There is no way we can get penalized, and now it's only the Twins, Pizzeria Sisters, Geeks or the Roommates who will get booted out!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"DUDE We are next, if you don't step up we'll lose! You always worry about someone else other than yourself and now is the time to prove it!" Steven motivated "If you don't then we are the first ones to be eliminated!"

Andrew slowly opened the closet and smiled "Thanks man, I needed that, NOW SLAP ME SO I CAN GET THIS OVER WITH!"

Steven punched Andrew to his left cheek as the luckster shouted and marched up to the stage, Charity rushed over and gave him a friendly hug for luck.

Andrew just walked normally to the stage and thousands of fans are already screaming, Kishimoto couldn't hold it in as his nose spits out blood on how beautiful and gorgeous the next contestant was.

Andrew is wearing a pink magical girl costume, his white hair is dyed in pink thanks to Steven and Charity, and his make-up was done by himself.

He didn't even say anything and the meter completely rose up.

"WE WON LET'S MOVE!" Steven shouted and dragged Andrew to Nora park.

After a few minutes, April and Pandora performed for one last attempt, both decided to stay out of their way as much as possible, no matter how much both wanted to, and Kishimoto simply gave them the last tip.

( **Nora Park)**

"Is it time yet?" Eugene asked.

"No, not yet a few more seconds, and here they come!" Don announced.

Steven, Andrew, Charity, Pandora, April and Jenna all running neck-neck to the finish while Noy and Eugene all looked nervous and positioned themselves.

" **Steven and Andrew,** congratulations you are in **Seventeenth place!"**

 **"April and Jenna,** You guys are in **Eighteenth place!"**

"Time's up for **Noy and Eugene,** making them reach the **Nineteenth place!"**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Awesome Geeks (Noy and Eugene)_

 _Eugene: We wouldn't be this stressed if the Sirens didn't cheated._

 _Noy: Let's face it, the only way to beat those Sirens is if they really do reach last place._

 _Eugene: Agreed._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" **Charity and Pandora,** I'm sorry to say that you have reached **Twentieth Place"** Don announced.

"Aww" Both sisters sighed.

"I would say goodbye to you two night guards but guess what, **It's a non-elimination round!"**

"WOOHOO!" Charity cheered.

"Oh yeah baby, Guess what Twins you ain't getting rid of us that easily!" Pandora mocked the Twins.

 **Don: Well that was a good episode, tune in next time to find out where will these guys go next time, RIGHT HERE ON THE RIDONCULOUS RACE!.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One person is walking alone at the park, the camera couldn't actually see who it is but it is obvious that it's a male, the person pulled out his cellphone and begins to type.

"Wikipedia, do not let me down" he said.

The man eventually found what he wanted.

Then he laughed maniacally, that it scares the spying cameraman.

The Cameraman hid in the bushes, completely terrified by the maniacal laughter, it was so psychotic, filled with despair and insanity, that it scares anyone who hears it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Make sure you caught my maniacal laughter Kyle, cause everyone's going to enjoy it" a calm sinister voice was heard and suddenly the camera drops to the ground, followed by Kyle's scream for help, but the psychotic laughter dominated.

After a few minutes, Kyle the cameraman's body fell as his hand can be seen on the camera, bleeding.

 **So where do you think they are going next, and I told you that there will have 5 non-elimination rounds, don't worry though, next chapter will have an elimination.**

 **So that's about it, imam rest now since I've been working all night. Expect the next chapter in a few days or so.**

 **RANKINGS (So far)**

 ** _1_** ** _st_** ** _. The Weirdos:_** _J.J and Tavon_ (In Game)

 ** _2nd: The Armadas:_** _Chalotte and Antonio_ (In Game)

 ** _3_** ** _rd_** ** _: The Spy and Surgeon:_** _Insignificant and Darold_ (In Game)

 ** _4_** ** _th_** ** _: The Pen-Pals:_** _Zoey and Dawn_ (In Game)

 ** _5_** ** _th_** ** _: The Clubbies:_** _Flynn and Samantha_ (In Game)

 ** _6_** ** _th_** ** _: The Hotshots:_** _Fay and Danny_ (In Game)

 ** _7_** ** _th_** ** _: The 'Normal' Friends:_** _Dave and Ella_ (In Game)

 ** _8_** ** _th_** ** _: The Trouble-makers:_** _Bucky and Nutty_ (In Game)

 ** _9_** ** _th_** ** _: The News Anchors:_** _Pamela and Carmen_ (In Game)

 ** _10_** ** _th_** ** _: The Country Siblings:_** _Dallas and Dahlia_ (In Game)

 ** _11_** ** _th_** ** _: The Ninja Contortionists:_** _Eli and Marron_ (In Game)

 ** _12_** ** _th_** ** _: The Half-Brothers:_** _Tristan and Carter_ (In Game)

 ** _13_** ** _th_** ** _: The Princess and Ranger:_** _Christopher and Parasoul_ (In Game)

 ** _14_** ** _th_** ** _: The Technicals:_** _Gabriel and Rhianza_ (In Game)

 ** _15_** ** _th_** ** _: The Youtubers:_** _Zachery and Kevin_ (In Game)

 ** _16_** ** _th_** ** _: The Sirens:_** _Shannon and Elias_ (In Game)

 ** _17_** ** _th_** ** _: The College Roommates:_** _Steven and Andrew_ (In Game)

 ** _18_** ** _th_** ** _: The Twins:_** _April and Jenna_ (In Game)

 ** _19_** ** _Th_** ** _: The Awesome Geeks:_** _Noy and Eugene._ (In Game)

 ** _20_** ** _th_** ** _: The Pizzeria Sisters:_** _Pandora and Charity_ (In Game)

 **Also I would like to know (VIA Review) who is your:**

 **Favorite Team: (Not your OC cause it's an obvious fact you like them)** It would let me know, so that i won't do something that will really saddens you all.

 **Liked Team:** The ones that you are fine with staying for a bit longer

 **Hated Team:** The one you want so bad to eliminate (and why?)

 **This will help me decide who will be going home early and not, trust me it really helps.**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

 ** _Trailer for the Next Episode._**

 _Don: Welcome to HOLLYWOOD USA!_

 _Flynn and Samantha: YEAAAHHH!_

 _Zachery: No way am I doing that!_

 _Shannon: I can pull this off…._

 _Insignificant: EAT SNOW AMERICAN SCUM! (Though he always says this)_

 ** _See you guys in a while._**


	7. E5: Lights, Camera, Cut! (Part 1)

**Greetings Movie lovers and some, the name's Insanity with the new chapter of TRRI**

 **A lot of request has been given so I will accept it just for you guys, and because I'm a total idiot XD but thanks to some friends who revived me, I'm back on my feet (You know who you are ;) )**

 **Now I'am sorry if this chapter is not complete but I just got an Text from my Dad that my Mom had a stroke and now she's in the hospital. I packed up my clothes and ready to go to my parents where I will be doing the part 2 – Episode 7 in San Francisco, again I'm sorry.**

 **Now this part 1 still has its good plot, but sad to say that it's focused mostly on some team, which I know you'll hate me for it, But more importantly that there are no other speaking roles to some characters but I was planning to put them in part 2.**

 **So I'll post Episode 5: Lights, Camera, Cut! Part 2 maybe on Tuesday or Wednesday.**

 _Recap: Last time on The Ridonculous Race: Insanity, the twenty teams head off to Japan for a full day of fun, run, and humiliation, The Sirens cheated…..again, Carter is slowly having a crush on Jenna, and Jenna has a small crush on Carter, the rivalry of Pandora and April is never ending, Dallas and Tristan have to cosplay as a magical girl, much to their dismay, Andrew has to overcome his fear again: Being a woman, in the end it was The Weirdos J.J and Tavon reached first place, and the last place belonged to The Pizzeria Sisters, but it was a non-elimination round so they can stay again._

 **Don: These Twenty teams are heading off to their next location and for guaranteed, one of them will be heading home, you wanna find out who it is then don't touch that clicker THIS IS…..**

 **THE RIDONCULOUS RACE: INSANITY!**

 **Intro: (Look behind you, it's slenderman!... oh sorry dude you just missed the intro)**

"Welcome back to Japan, specifically Nara Park, where the first Chill-zone is the starting point, and the first to go are the Weirdos" Don informed, with the weirdos behind him are walking towards the Don box.

"I wonder what cool location we are going to bro!" J.J wondered enthusiastically.

"Well whatever it is, it can't get better than this" Tavon commented as his sister pressed the Don box.

"We are going to Hollywood" J.J informed in a monotonous voice.

"IT JUST GOT BETTER!" Tavon screamed in joy.

"YEEEEESSS!" Antonio shouted in joy as Charlotte giggled at her friend's excitement.

"Looks like we aren't the only ones excited" J.J commented.

"What are we waiting for Charlotte? HEAVEN IS UPON US! RUSH!" Antonio happily rushed to the airport with Charlotte and the Weirdos following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Confessional: The Spy and Surgeon (Insignificant and Darold)_

 _Darold: Hollywood? Geez that's a dumb place for a race._

 _Insignificant: and boring, American scums don't know the real meaning of true art._

 _Antonio: *out of camera's view* SHUT UP! THIS IS THE BEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE AND YOU ARE RUINING IT!_

 _Insignificant: You shut up and eat snow American SCUM!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Awesome, we are going to Hollywood baby!" Elias shouted in joy.

"Oh yeah, we are so going to win this" Shannon replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Confessional: The Sirens (Shannon and Elias)_

 _Shannon: I have a perfect plan for us to get into first place._

 _Elias: Let me guess, you're going to sing to cheat your way in like the Diva bitch you are._

 _Shannon: *gasps* I don't like your tone mister!_

 _Elias: Really?! Cause guess what? I don't like your tone, you and I have been cheating in the first two legs of the race, can't we just compete like normal people?_

 _Shannon: We have a gift Elias, it's bullcrap if we don't use it!_

 _Elias: That's the point! Ever since we are cursed with this powers, it is nothing but hell to me, I wanted to live a normal life with friends and enemies, but you just think about yourself and use your powers for your own sick advantage! And I've been dragged into all this mess._

 _Shannon: ELIAS! People will kill anyone to have your power you wanker! A lot will do anything just to have your voice!_

 _Elias: WELL THEY CAN HAVE IT! I just wish I was mute like Carter so I can never hear my voice again! (Grabs his necklace) This thing is what gives us this powers…and I'm destroying it._

 _Shannon: DON'T YOU DARE!_

 _Elias: *Pulls out necklace and crushes it with his hand, some of the shards injured it causing his hand to bleed a little* and to make sure I can't sing and play fair with the others…..*picks up a small bag, with one bullet ant in it*_

 _Shannon: *Tries to grab the bullet ant* ELIAS YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW GODLIKE IT IS TO HAVE POWERS! GIVE ME THAT!_

 _Elias: NO! *Eats bullet ant then spits it out, causing his tongue to be completely swollen* *pushed Shannon away and runs out of the camera's view*_

 _Shannon: FINE I DON'T NEED YOU! *grabs her amulet* you'll never leave me amulet, never._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"How's Kyle?" Don asked the staff.

"He's been really wounded, when he woke up he just screamed in horror, telling us that he didn't saw the attacker but it was really horrifying" the staff member replied.

"Well I'll make sure to visit him, make sure he gets plenty of treatment" Don advised "Hang on the College Roommates are here I bett-

Don was mesmerized by the Pink haired beautiful female wearing a tight dress that hugs her hour glass figure, her eyes were radiant blue and her lips are red as a rose, her skin is white as snow and the way she walks makes Don's heart skip a beat.

"S-Steven…who's your friend?" Don asked.

"Oh right, Dude this is Aranea, Andrew is injured and needs rest so she's his replacement, Don't worry she is Andrew's sister and is in college!" Steven answered while chuckling after his explanation.

Aranea glared at Steven "What are you guys talking about?! Are you blind dude, it's me Andr-

"She really misses her brother" Steven immediately covered her mouth and dragged her to the Don box.

"Can you guys hurry it up" April requested "Or do I have to shove you out of the way, even if one of you is a hot chick"

"April! Seriously?!" Aranea asked incredulously.

"I know you're pretty and you don't need to brag about it, sheesh talk about a show-off come, come Jenna" April scoffed and ran.

"Bye, I-I like your hair" Jenna commented on Aranea.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The College Roommates (Steven and Aranea)_

 _Steven: *laughing hysterically*_

 _Aranea: It's not funny! I can't get this dress and wig off me! It's like they are glued or something!_

 _Steven: I know *snicker* It's hilarious *laughs harder* But it looks good on you though._

 _Aranea: *Eyes widened* Oh really? Cause I thought this Dress doesn't go with my hair and makes me think that my hips are too wide, is my make-up okay? is Don t- OH DAMMIT!_

 _Steven: *Laughs harder*_

 _Aranea: I swear, whoever did this are real pricks._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Trouble-Makers (Bucky and Nutty)_

 _Both: *Shares a fist-bump*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"*sighs lovestruck* That Aranea sure is one heck of a woman, do you think she's single?" Don asked hopfully.

"Oh yeah, she's definitely single" Charity replied as she and her sister grabbed the tip from the Don box.

As the Pizzeria sisters left, and the last ones to arrive at the airport. Everyone is waiting patiently for their tickets to show up.

( **Airport)**

"You're in good luck everyone, there are just enough seats for the forty of you" the Airplane staff announced causing everyone to cheer, except for the Sirens.

"I can't believe we are going to Hollywood!" Flynn exclaimed.

"Land of the Movies!" Antonio shouted.

"Explosions!" Eugene added.

"Awesome actors!" Tavon added

"and totally hot-babes!" Kevin finished as the five of them high-fived and started chatting about their favourite movies.

"Aww it's so nice Anthony is having some friends!" Charlotte exclaimed "Seems like only yesterday we are just Bonnie and Clyde…and now it's Bonnie and Company!" she cheered.

"Eugene and I really love Movies, we both sometimes have a movie marathon with just the two of us" Noy informed.

"Wow, that is romantic" Zachery commented, holding the present Amanda gave them close to him at all times.

"Oh no, Eugene and I are just friends, no matter how much I wanted it to be more than that" Noy confessed.

"Well if he loves you, then you will have no problem whatsoever" Charlotte advised as Zachery nodded his head.

"Hey guys, where's J.J and Samantha?" Zachery asked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO WAIT FOR ANOTHER HOUR!" Samantha shouted "WE WANT TO GO TO HOLLYWOOD NOW! SYLVESTER NEEDS ME!"

J.J grabbed the poor staffs collar and threatened him "Listen to me here, I have a very random diverse set of skills, skills which are illegal in some countries, and I will use it against you, because if you don't meet our demands, I will find you, I will destroy you, I will build a grave on you, I will-

"Who wants to see me do a backflip!" Tristan shouted.

"WE DO!" Samantha and J.J shouted and held each others hand and rushed to the Half-Brother.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Tavon and Flynn_

 _Tavon: Yup that's J.J for ya._

 _Flynn: Samantha and her make a great friendship duo, but she can't survive without me._

 _Tavon: Me too, one time at school some bullies locked me in the Janitor's room for a day and the next thing I knew when I got out, there were posters of me missing._

 _Flynn: yeah mine was when I went to a family trip for two days, I found that Samantha have travelled from our home to Chicago on foot, just to catch up with me!_

 _Tavon: We both have unstable best friends and sister am I right?!_

 _Flynn: you betcha!_

 _Both: *laughs then shares a fist-bump* Boop!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Twins (April and Jenna)_

 _April: We were placed in 18_ _th_ _place, 18_ _th_ _! I did not expect we would go down this low._

 _Jenna: B-But we didn't g-get last sis._

 _April: Even if we did get last, it was a non-elimination round *sighs* the Pizza sisters should have left by now._

 _Pandora: *Out of Camera's view* YOU CAN'T GET RID OF US THAT EASILY!_

 _April: Yeah, well next time you won't get lucky._

 _Jenna: Should I rip them to shreds *eye twitches*_

 _April: You'll get your chance sis, you'll get your chance….we need to reach 1_ _st_ _place first._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The Flight to Hollywood has begun and the teams are all excited to leave Japan.

 **Don: Hollywood California, is a neighborhood in the** **central region** **of** **Los Angeles, California** **. It is notable for its place as the home of the film industry, including several of its historic studios. Its name has come to be a** **metonym** **for the** **motion picture industry of the United States** **. Hollywood is also a highly ethnically diverse, densely populated, economically diverse neighborhood and retail business district, teams will arrive here at the Cinema where the next don box….. *Picks up earpied* Wait what?!**

 _"Um there seems to be a misunderstanding for the forty people that are going to um, California"_ The Pilot announced.

"What do you mean, misunderstanding?" April asked, already a bit angry.

" _It seems that our flight is to land on Toronto Canada….so yeah"_ The pilot continued.

A lot of the contestants started complaining to the stewardess about the situation and the fact on how are they going to get to Hollywood now.

Apparently only one of them, knows what's going to happen.

"GUYS!" Gabriel shouted enough so everyone can hear "Don't you get it, we are about to do something awesome!"

"If this is hacking or computer wizz then CALL ME OUT!" Samantha yelled.

The stewardess walked up to him and Gabriel asked "Where's the parachutes?"

"There are forty for all of you in stored" the stewardess replied.

"Oh no, no, no, no, don't tell me what 's going to happen is going to happen!" Fay exclaimed.

"It's gonna happen" Zachery replied.

"I call first jump!" Samantha immediately removed her seatbelt and rushed away with Gabriel.

"Jump off the plane…..action movies…I should have known" Eugene muttered as he and the rest of the contestants followed them to the door.

"OK EVERYONE! YOUR HOST TOLD ME THAT EACH PAIR WILL JUMP BY THE ORDER THEY ARRIVE IN THE CHILL-ZONE IN JAPAN! WEIRDOS ARE UP FIRST!" The stewardess announced.

"This is really dangerous!" Tavon shouted.

"I know…Well what are you waiting for bro, Groundhog day? JUMP!" J.J shouted and soon, both weirdos are gone.

"I'm not gonna die, I'm not gonna die" Charlotte whispered to herself motivatingly.

"Let's do this!" Antonio exclaimed.

"We're gonna die-aaaaah!" Charlotte screamed when she and Antonio jumped out.

"KOREA!" Insignificant and Darold exclaimed and jumped.

"Have you ever jumped on a plane before?" Zoey asked, a bit scared.

"Nope, but we'll be okay I can sense it" Dawn assured as she and the lonely girl jumped.

"Let's go Ella!" Dave screamed as he and the princess jumped.

Pretty soon everyone from the team jumps out of the plane and heading down to Hollywood, someone made a pretty good landing, other's don't (Specifically the Koreans)

"Look, there's the Don box!" J.J informed her brother as she rushed to the Cinema, with the other teams following them behind.

As the Weirdos grabbed the first tip, the second team consisting of Pamela and Carmen, snagged the second.

"It's an **ALL IN!: Teams will get to choose between four different genres of movies consisting of Dramatic Romance, Intense Humor, Gory Horror, and Spectacular Action. One of these movies contains the next tip that will show up when the movie is finished**. **The others who don't get a tip will have to watch the same or different movie, but be warned cause the location of the next tip will be moved or not at all."** Pamela reads it out loud.

"FREE MOVIE?!" The Weirdos, Clubbies, Youtubers, Geeks, and Antonio shouted happily then rushed to the popcorn stand instead of the ticket booth.

"So much for those people focusing on the game, am I right Carter?" Tristan asked, as Carter nods in agreement, taking a quick peek of Jenna waving at him and waved back.

"Ladies first, if I may" Bucky happily lets Aranea grab the next ticket for the movie while Nutty is confused and Steven had to run away to hold his mirth.

"Uh yeah, thanks Bucky" Aranea awkwardly thanked the Trouble-maker and walks away.

Bucky sighed lovingly as Nutty sighed in agreement.

"She knows my name dude! It's a sign that she wants to date me!" Bucky shouted.

"I don't know, Aranea looks like a lot like Andrew" Nutty confessed.

"Shut up! Whatever movie she's in, I will be with her to put an arm around her, besides I'm an awesome bad boy bonanza, who can't resist me?" Bucky bragged.

"No one man NO ONE!" Nutty cheered.

"What movie do you want to see Dawn?" Zoey asked as she was the next in line and ready to tell the staff which movie they'll watch.

"I'm not a fan of movies since I just enjoy watching nature and mother earth's wonders, so you can pick for me" Dawn replied.

"Oh cool, we choose Horror! Woohoo!" Zoey cheered while Dawn smiled.

The teams have picked their movies and here's the list on which movie the team chose.

 ** _Romance: The Hotshots, The Princess and Ranger, The Armadas, The Awesome Geeks, The 'Normal' Friends, and The Ninja Contortionists._**

 ** _Horror: The Pen-Pals, The Clubbies, The Weirdos, The Half-Brothers and The Youtubers._**

 ** _Action: The College Roommates, The Trouble-makers, The Sirens, The Spy and Surgeon, and The Pizzeria Sisters._**

 ** _Humor: The Twins, The Technicals, The Country Siblings, and The News Anchors._**

( **Romance Movies)**

Fay and Danny held hands together as the watch the romantic scene.

Parasoul nearly cried while Christopher puts an arm around her.

Noy and Eugene are both smiling and enjoying themselves, Noy didn't even know that she was resting on Eugene's shoulder and neither does the male geek, both felt that it was just the two of them in the cinema.

The Ninja Contortionists remained focus on the screen, but still held hands.

Dave and Ella watched it, though Dave feels sad and wished he was the main hero who saves the girl just like he wished that he and Sky were together, but now he knew better and he was just fine with Ella resting on his shoulder as the watch the romantic movie.

Charlotte is enjoying some delicious popcorn as Antonio silently weeps for how amazing the film is.

In the end there were no tip, causing them to sigh irritatingly.

( **Humor Movies)**

The Twins were in fact are having a good time and April loosens up and enjoys some funny slapstick and hilarious jokes, she almost spilled soda on her nose due to how good the comedic movie is.

Gabriel is having the time of his life, laughing hard, unable to breath that he kept shouting to stop the jokes so he can take a breather, but it was terribly hilariously brutal for him. Rhianza smiled as she watches the film and the camera man whispered a 'gotcha' when he films the emotionless girl.

Pamela and Carmen took the best seat of the house as both are continuously laughing at every scene and commented on everything good and bad happening on the film.

Dahlia is literally shaking Dallas in her laughter as she was crying for help, telling that she can't take the funny torture, Dallas however has to try his best not to laugh but gives a good hearted chuckle at every scene.

Like the Romance movie, this one has no tip.

( **Action Movies)**

To be honest, the only ones that are enjoying the movie are the Pizzeria sisters and the College Roommates.

Steven and Pandora cheered whenever something cool happened, Pandora continuously slaps Steven whenever she can't hold in to the suspense. Charity and Aranea are laughing hysterically how the movie plays out and cheers joyfully to the car-chasing, fighting and violence that is happening, ,

The Trouble-makers though are not focused on the movie and only to Aranea, especially Bucky to just keeps staring the gorgeous female like a pervert.

The Spy and Surgeon continues to 'boo' at the screen for half-an hour, till they were kicked out of the cinema.

Elias is too busy keeping an eye on Shannon, just in case she cheats her way again, and by God she did.

Shannon quickly ran to outside and find the office or at least the room where the films are shown, she wants the tip bad and won't stop at nothing to get away with it.

Elias chased her out of the cinema, but lost her when he finds out that there are multiple doors that will lead him to anywhere, he needs to stop Shannon from cheating and getting the tip from the other cinemas.

Luckily for them that the tip wasn't in the Action movies either.

( **Horror Movies)**

Due to it being a horror movie and a really good gory horror movie, the only ones who didn't panic and remained calm was Dawn and Flynn.

Zoey covered her eyes whenever someone is about to get killed.

Carter has his eyes open wide and never blinked from the past where the first death scene happened.

Tristan screamed or panicked a bit, but it was the normal movie watching reaction.

The ones who overreacted are the remaining three teams.

There are popcorn scattered around in the Weirdos, due to J.J quaking in fear and screams at the top of her lungs whenever the main antagonist shows up, Tavon also screamed in horror, but not that loud.

The Youtubers shouts in panic then quickly reverts to normal, due to them overreacting to various videogames in their days as a Youtuber.

Samantha is literally crying for mercy as she hugs Flynn tightly, screaming even though the death scene wasn't happening yet.

And on the film set where the equipment is stored, Shannon smiled sinisterly as she finds the man holding multiple tips to give it to the Horror movie junkies.

Shannon sings in a whisper that passes out the guard as she snagged the first tip and cheers.

"I guess I don't need that wanker huh?" Shannon said to herself and reads the tip.

" ** _Once you finished the movie and get a tip, head towards the film set where your respective movie goes, if you got a tip from the horror movie then the set is located north, Romance has south, Humor has West and Action goes east, where each has a Don box ready"_** Shannon reads it out loud and cheered for Victory.

"Can't notice me huh?"

A sharp stinging pain seems to be felt on the left side of her neck, she couldn't tell who did it but she immediately became paralyzed. She fell to the floor and dropped the tip, she can't speak since she was paralyzed as she tries to reach for it, but it was futile.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk You know Shannon, I've been observing your movements, and I got to say….well done" said a man with a calm soothing yet sinister voice.

Shannon tried to speak but she can't.

"Don't worry, it's just a needle that poked your neck, it is a paralysis syringe that I injected upon you, you won't be able to move in the next few minutes, just enough for you to hear this" he said cockingly.

Shannon couldn't see who this person is, but she is certain that she heard that voice somewhere before, the man brushed her hair that reveals the right side of her neck.

"Hehehe, it's not deadly to be honest, but this might be" the man showed her another syringe.

"You want to know what this is? This is a serum that will cause you to have laryngitis *chuckles* Isn't it ironic that your main power is your voice hahaha" the man laughed silently.

"But I'm no killer my dear Shannon, it's just that I'm smart to come up with this, once I inject this serum, it will lead to swelling of your vocal cords and here's the funny part, when the vocal cords swell, they vibrate differently, leading to hoarseness HAHAHAHAAHA! Get it? HOARSE! HOARSE SHANNON HOARSE!" the psycho laughed and injected the serum to Shannon's neck.

"Don't worry, that thing won't last for a week, so it might be the best time to make up songs for your album hahaahahaha!" the man advised as he dragged Shannon to a stairwell.

"Your brother is looking for you, give him a good welcome!" the psycho kicked Shannon down the stairwell causing her to fall down 2 flights of stairs, leading her to the main hall where Elias is.

"Oh my God Shannon!" Elias rushed over Shannon

Elias looked at the room where Shannon came from and rushed over there to find the perpetuator, the only thing he found was the staff person waking up from Shannon's sleep, and attached to his back was a note.

Elias humbly grabbed it and looks at the message.

" _eliaS, HAppy birthday! are you niNeteeN Or Not? It doeSn't matter, JUST joking dude, To be HonEst, i only did thiS for sTARTers"_

\- _Apologies don't mean anything if you keep doing what you're sorry for – E_

( **Horror Movies)**

An image of the Ridonculous Rac tip appeared at the ending causing Zoey and Dawn to cheer, Tristan and Carter to share a high five, Zachery and Kevin smiled and cheered while The Clubbies and Weirdos groaned in annoyance.

The Pen-Pals, Half-Brothers and The Youtubers left the Cinema while the seventeen teens are falling in line for the next ticket.

"What are you guys doing? You guys already have tips in your hands" Christopher asked Flynn and Tavon.

"Oh Samantha and J.J wanted to watch more so we are just accompanying them" Tavon explained.

"Are you serious?" Parasoul asked Incredulously.

"What? I wanted to watch some Action too you know" Flynn confessed.

 ** _Romance: The College Roommates, The News Anchors, The Youtubers, The Country Siblings and The Armadas_**

 ** _Humor: The Pizzeria Sisters, The Clubbies, The Weirdos, and The'Normal' Friends_**

 ** _Action: The Technicals, The Twins, The Spy and Surgeon, The Trouble-makers, and The Ninja Contorionists_**

 ** _Horror: The Awesome Geeks, The Sirens, The Hotshots, and The Princess and Ranger._**

 ** _Film Set (Horror): The Pen-Pals, The Youtubers, and The Half-Brothers_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Don: Whoops, didn't think you'll actually see the whole thing just yet, we are going on a break as you watch the commercials in your TV, but don't go away cause we will be right back with a few messages!**

 **I know its rushed but I really am worried for my parents (Specifically my mom) So I hope you guys understand. Anyway I gotta go (Jumps off the window and landed on my car)**

 ***Speeds off* UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	8. E5: Lights, Camera, Cut! (Part 2)

**WELCOME BACK and as always this is Peter piper with the new chapter of Groj….wait a minute *Checks fanfic profile* Ok wrong profile….**

 ***Ehem***

 **BLAAAAAA! Welcome to the Ridonculous Race Insanity with Insanity!**

 **Yeah that's better.**

 **TIME TO READ REVIEWS and PM's WHILE I'M ON SAN FRANCISCO!**

 **To all: Thanks for the support, my mother's a fighter to be honest, she's doing fine. My dad is a total worry wort though haha good ole Dad, he's still awesome (I remember when we tried to fix a car by watching a crappy video on youtube in 2007…..it didn't end well XD)**

 **Complicatedyetsimple: Oh man! Dude that joke had me laughing, and it was a good one because it's a racist joke….that sounded better in my head, my bad. AND YOU ARE AWESOME FOR TRYING TO SOLVE THE MYSTERY! LOVE YA IN A DUDE WAY!**

 **Pizzawizz: Hahahaha! Dude, you almost got the code right! Just check it out again and pick the capital letters, all capital and you got the answer.**

 **PowerMasterStoryWriter: Thanks again for all the advices! You da best!**

 **Kaijudude1000: I wanted to put you here because you are special in my life….and I love you…..HAAHAAH nah dude just yanking ya, But I took a peek at the Shannon/Christopher collab with Elizabeth and it was good!**

 **ElizabethLifeStone: No matter what happens, please know that if you need someone to talk to i'm here ;)**

 **Now let's get this started!**

 **Don: Welcome back to the Ridonculous Race: Insanity. As of now, the Pen-pal Besties, Half-Brothers, and Youtubers are here in the Horror film-set and are about to achieve their next tip. If a team has achieved getting a tip from the cinema, they must head to the specific film set, based on what genre they grabbed the tip from.**

 **(Horror Film Set : The Pen-Pals, The Half-Brothers, The Youtubers)**

Dawn takes the lead and pressed the Don box, she also politely gave one to the Half-Brothers and the Youtubers (Much to Kevin's delight) as she reads it out loud.

"It's another **ALL IN!: Teams must reach the top of this abandoned hotel set where there will be ghosts, zombies, serial killers, and robotic monsters all around. There are only five floors and each floor gets harder to manoeuvre and sneak past the terrors, if you got caught you will be forced to go back to level 1, Once you reach the rooftop, Pyramid head will give you the next tip where the next chillzone will be."** Dawn informed.

 **Don:And the Last team to arrive, will be heading home.**

"ROBOTIC MONSTERS!" Zachery and Kevin shouted in panic, Kevin hopped into Zachery's arms as Zachery's face looked terrified.

"So how are we going to get in the hotel?" asked Tristan.

"Why don't we ask that poor looking small child over there" Dawn suggested pointing to a familiar looking doll killer.

"That's Chuckie! RUUUN!" Zoey screamed as she dragged Dawn inside the hotel, with the Half-Brothers, and Zachery carrying Kevin with them.

The inside of the hotel really looks abandoned, the three teams observed that it looks like a normal house, filled with appliances, a couch, some tables and chairs and all that jazz, the only problem is that the staircase is ten feet away, guarded by a killer psychotic clown (Actor with a paint sprayer) as it laughs maniacally.

"C-C-C-C-C-Cl" Zachery wasn't able to finish his word as he fainted and crashed at the sofa.

"WHO'SE THE BIRTHDAY GIRL?!" the clown asked maniacally rushing over to a fainted Zachery and a quivering Kevin.

Zoey immediately hid under the tables, Carter hid behind the sofa, while Tristan manages to misdirect the clown so he doesn't see him, Dawn was nowhere to be found.

"IF YOU KILL ME PLEASE KILL ZACH-ZACH FIRST! HE'S A WUSSY!" Kevin pleaded.

"WHAT?! YOU PRICK, YOU DESERVE TO DIE FIRST THAN ME!" Zachery immediately woke up and argued.

"FIRST ONES TO DIE IN EVERY HORROR MOVIE ARE THE SLUTS AND THE WIMPS!" Kevin shouted.

"You take that back!" Zachery commanded.

"Make me Zach-Zach!" Kevin replied and tackled Zachery. The clown actor just looked confused at first but then splatters Zachery and Kevin with paint till they were out the door again.

"I smell a young birthday boy!" The clown confessed as he laughs merrily, trying to find a terrified Carter who is hiding under the sofa.

Tristan and Zoey both climbed up to the second floor without the clown knowing, Carter immediately face-palmed at his Half-Brother's tactic.

* * *

( **Horror Movies)**

Danny was a bit scared by the bloody death of many characters, in fact he finds it sickening, Fay was clinging to him like a leech, silently motivating herself that there is no such thing as a serial killer (Figures).

Parasoul screamed in terror every time the killer shows up and clings to Christopher for safety, Christopher really doesn't care for the death of some, though he feels heartbroken that his rooting character to survive dies.

Noy and Euegene are weirdly laughing at the characters, Noy kept telling 'Don't go there!...Oh crap she went there, she's dead" and Eugene will be all like "That guy is an asshole, he deserves to die" Seriously though, none of the two were scared, a little disgusted by the gore but not scared.

Elias, whose tongue was healed now, wasn't paying attention to the movie as she looked at Shannon, completely silent, sulking, crying silently and refused to look at him in the eye. Elias guessed that she's embarrassed that after all the harsh treatment she has given to him, he was till there for her.

In fact Shannon is two seats away from him, she's not even eating the popcorn Elias bought for here, she continues to cough in a small napkin since her throat hurts like hell.

"Shannon" Elias whispered "I don't know if you can hear me, but I just want you to know, that even though I'm no longer a siren, I'm still your brother. When I yelled at you that I quit, you thought that I will be leaving you and never love you, the only thing that matters to you now was winning"

Shannon didn't move and just turned her back at him.

Elias sighed "Look Shannon, I just realized this now, the only reason why you are so glad that we got powers was because we can be together as a duo, ever since then you've been strict with me because you don't want me to leave…..to leave you alone…well I'm just going to say this to you that Siren or not, you will always hold a special place in my heart. Even though you don't want to talk to me, you can just run back to me anytime you want, cause no matter how you screw up….i'm here with open arms" Elias explained and resumed his watching at the movies.

Little does the male siren know, Shannon was really crying intensely, she smiled a little but mostly her emotions are full of regret.

Plus there was no tip.

* * *

( **Action)**

Gabriel and Rhianza both watched intensely at the action, Gabriel cheered whenever something cool happened and was super excited that he was standing in anticipation as the climax rolled in.

Jenna just looked confused at the movie, wondering why would there be violence and less romance (She only understood the romantic part to be honest and looks away whenever someone brutally beating up an actor/actress) and confirmed that this boy's movie was not her style. April is fast-asleep on the beginning, telling Jenna to wake her up if the movie was over.

The Spy and Surgeon got kicked out again…. This time for promoting North Korean movies to the American Scums.

The Trouble-Makers mostly enjoyed the movie, in fact Bucky took notes of killer moves that he will use to beat up nerds and impress the ladies, he makes sure to perform this on Andrew, Flynn, Eugene, Tristan, Antonio, and possibly Kevin if Aranea is replaced and brings back the Nerdy luckster.

The Ninjas were just plain bored.

In the end, there were no tips.

* * *

( **Humor)**

Charity has forgotten how many times she spilled her drink on poor Dave because of the freaking hilarious jokes on the movie, Pandora couldn't help but lies on the floor laughing hysterically.

Dave who is covered with Orange juice, seems to enjoy the move also, laughing at the puns and cracks while Ella politely laughs with him.

Flynn and Tavon laughed good-heartedly as they took the best seats of the house.

J.J and Samantha are the ones laughing loudest, they even accidentally beats up an usher due to them trying to chill down their laughter but it was very futile, both then decided to hit each other as the movie goes on.

Again, there were no tips (For the Pizzeria sisters and the 'Normal' Friends)

* * *

( **Romance)**

Aranea and Steven couldn't bear to watch sappy romantic movies, since one prefers sci-fi, horror, action, and mystery. While Steven proclaimed that he loves everything except for Romance, but has a soft spot for Romantic comedy.

Pamela and Carmen both loved the movie, and wished they have a boyfriend to share this moment with, after that they sighed in despair for being single hot chicks.

Dahlia squealed at every romantic scenes and hugs Dallas' left arm, Dallas used the opportunity to sleep for a while, he can sense that if the movie is over, Dahlia will let go of his arm and he'll quickly wake up.

Again, Antonio won't go to anywhere besides Romance, Charlotte was less enthusiastic about it.

Good thing for her that there was a tip, now she won't have to watch the movie thrice.

 **Don: Since the teams taking the lead are really dominating, and we are running out of time to cover an entire cycle of the contestants trying to find tips, I decided that they should watch the last movie they go in to and receive the tip instantly.**

 ** _Round Three: (This time, Three movies will have tips)_**

 ** _Romance: The 'Normal' Friends, The Spy and Surgeon, The Clubbies ,and The Weirdos_**

 ** _Horror: The Twins, The Technicals, The Trouble-Maker, and The Pizzeria Sisters_**

 ** _Action: The Awesome Geeks, The Sirens, The Princess and Ranger, The Ninja Contortionists and The Hotshots_**

 ** _Humor: none_**

* * *

( **Romance Film Set: The College Roommates, The News Anchors, The Country Siblings and The Armadas)**

The Four teams arrived where a director and a few fangirls and fanboys gathered around waiting patiently for them.

"I DON'T LIKE WHERE THIS IS GOING!" Aranea shouted, running behind Steven and ignoring the Fanboys with flirting eyes at her.

Charlotte took the lead and pressed the Don box.

" **ALL IN! Teams must perform a heart-warming/tear jerking/squealing moment** **in the stage where a judge and some Romance fanboys and girls will be judging your performance, the scene you must portray can be romantic or dramatic. Your mate will be your partner.**

Dahlia cheered happily and dragged Dallas to the dressing room.

Antonio and Charlotte immediately rushed to catch up with the siblings.

Pamela and Carmen shrugged and walked to the dressing room.

Steven and Andrew remained frozen in place, one angry fanboy grabbed Steven by the collar and yelled angrily "I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON BUT YOU GET TO KISS THAT BEAUTIFUL WOMAN'S LIPS IN FRONT OF US MAKES ME JEALOUS! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!"

"Can you kill me please" Steven pleaded.

"Actor! Actress! Stage, now!" The director ordered causing both Aranea and Steven to sigh in defeat and walk to the stage.

* * *

( **Horror Film Set: The Youtubers, The Pen-Pal Besties, The Half-Brothers)**

The Second floor is full of zombies, all asleep on the doors, hallway and rooms. Zoey and Tristan immediately knew that both need to stay quiet to get past.

"Follow my lead" Tristan instructed while Zoey nodded in response.

The two slowly sneaked their way to the sleeping zombies, waking them up will result difficulty for the other player, both needed to stay quiet and-

"WHOA!" Tristan accidentally slipped and land to one of the zombie's lap, Zoey didn't hesitate as she immediately ran to the stairs.

Zoey could hear Tristan's girlish scream as he was dragged back to the first floor.

* * *

 **(Horror Movies)**

Gabriel is literally spooked by the movie as he was clinging to an emotionless Rhianza for dear life.

Bucky and Nutty hug each other for comfort.

The Pizzeria Sisters looked bored as hell.

April ordered a large popcorn and enjoyed every single minute of it, she didn't took her eyes off the screen and loved every scene, she offered some popcorn though to her unconscious sister who fainted in the first jumpscare.

The Tip is revealed as April cheered in victory, carried Jenna on her back and rushed to the sets while The Technicals, and Trouble-makers are traumatized, The Pizzeria Sisters looked disappointed.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Pizzeria Sisters (Charity and Pandora)_

 _Charity: THAT WAS IT?! That entire two hours?! That's the blockbuster horror movie! Charity is disappointed right now!_

 _Pandora: it was so unrealistic! Zombies? Please! The ghost where pathetic because they can kill people, that is so wrong! Ghosts especially kids came to haunt us by possessing inanimate objects so they can stuff us in a teddy bear suit!_

Charity: Now that is scary!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Confessional: The Twins (Jenna and April)_

 _Jenna: *Still traumatized as her eyes were wide opened and never blinking*_

 _April: I LOVE horror movies, and that is saying something, I watch a lot of horror in my laptop and every week I go for a horror movie marathon, some of them aren't scary but still creepy, but I loved that feeling! Jenna loves it too._

 _Jenna: *Falls down the chair*_

 _April: *Crosses her arms and smirks* She totally loves it, I drag her in every upcoming horror movie._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

( **Romance Movies)**

Ella couldn't help but blush as she realized that her and her prince are holding hands, though Dave isn't aware of the interaction.

The Clubbies and Weirdos are crying when the hero dies for the sake of love (Flynn and Tavon shared a bro hug, while Samantha and J.J hugged and cried like crazy)

Darold fell asleep on the beginning, but the Spy didn't.

The Tip was shown at the ending causing every one of them to cheer and runs out of the cinema.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Clubbies and Weirdos (Flynn and Samantha & J.J and Tavon)_

 _J.J: *wipes a tear from her eyes* It was the most beautiful thing we have ever watched._

 _Samantha: My cold heart, has been melted by THE BEAUTIFUL ROMANCE THAT IS HAVE WITNESSED._

 _Tavon: it just goes to show that there are no boundaries in love, if you love someone then just say it and don't hold it, if you want to be with them forever then shout it dudes!_

 _Flynn: *Opens his arms wide* I LOVE YOU MAN!_

 _Tavon: *Accepts bro hug and cries* I wanna be with you forever too bro!_

 _J.J and Samantha: *looks weirdly at the camera*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Spy and Surgeon (Insignificant and Dallas)_

 _Darold: What did I just missed Insig?_

 _Insignificant: *tries to hold back tears* NOTHING! Those American scums don't know how to do a romance movie, I mean who cares if you saw your love in the arms of someone else, and then when she needs help you gave your life to save her just so she knows that you…are *Starts crying*_

 _Darold: Wow…they really do suck *sniff* we are….so much bette- *starts crying hysterically*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

( **Action Movie)**

When the Action movie ended, The Awesome Geeks, The Sirens, The Princess and Ranger, The Ninja Contortionists and The Hotshots all sprinted to the Action film set.

Marron and Eli were the first one to reach the Don box, immediately Marron picked up the tip and reads it out loud.

"It's an **Either/Or!"** Marron informed " **Teams must EITHER try to keep up and fight 100 ninjas who will not harm us but approach us which we must give awesome fighting moves to get the approval, OR run through an obstacle race and survive"**

"To the obstacle race!" Noy exclaimed and runs ahead with Eugene in tow.

"Obstacle!" Elias shouted and runs ahead, while Shannon walks behind, trying her best to not come close to Elias cause she's still embarrassed.

"Well I'm not that good with fist-fight so obstacles" Danny informed while Fay nodded in agreement.

"You just follow me, I'll do the beating" Christopher stated while Parasoul nodded and followed her husband.

"Let's win this thing" Eli said confidently and smirked, Marron just smiled and kissed the ninja in the cheek and ran to the fighting arena.

 **Don: With the entire Twenty teams all ready to do their work, the race for first is still up for grabs, but I think it will be taken very, very soon.**

* * *

( **Horror Film set: The Pen-Pals, The Youtubers, The Half-Brothers, The Twins, The Technicals, The Trouble-Makers, and The Pizzeria Sisters)**

 ** _3_** ** _rd_** ** _floor_**

"Come on Zoey, you can do this" Zoey silently motivated herself as she walked to the 3rd floor full of mirrors, with images of a creepy looking girl standing on each image.

" _One Emotion….and you die"_ the ghost woman warned as the lonely girl tried her best not to smile, panic, run, or hide. She just continued walking and slowly reaching the staircase for the 4th floor.

 ** _2nd floor_**

"Just don't make any sound and we are golden" Zachery whispered silently, as Kevin and him crawls through the dozens of zombies sleeping.

"I really don't want to get dragged by zombies again" Tristan confessed as he follows the Half-brothers who are getting closer to the stairs.

Suddenly, the AlphaSphere started glowing and Don's voice can be heard on the speakers "Hey Youtubers, just wanted you guys to know that the Pen-Pals are slowly making their way to the finish line, you might want to speed it up…..that is all" Don immediately shuts off.

The Zombies immediately rose up and chased Tristan and The Youtubers.

"DON!" Kevin shouted as he was caught and dragged back to the first floor along with Tristan and Zachery "YOU SON OF A-

 ** _1_** ** _st_** ** _Floor_**

With the remaining horror teams look at the mansion in fright (Boredness on the Pizzeria Sisters) (Slight excitement for April) The Youtubers and Tristan are thrown back at the door by the Zombies.

"ZOMBIES!" Jenna shouted in fright and clings to April quick.

"Typical" Pandora scoffed, April glared at the Pizzeria sister as Pandora quickly took notice 'Relax, that wasn't meant for Jenna, it's typical they use Zombies to scare us"

April nodded, while Jenna gave a short death glare at the Pizzeria sisters before clinging again to April.

Bucky and Nutty held each other tight in terror.

"So guys, w-who wants to go first?" Gabriel asked while rubbing the back of his neck.

 _(5 seconds later.)_

Pandora and Bucky tossed Gabriel inside the hotel and shuts the door quick, causing the male Technical to face the killer clown all by himself.

"OPEN UP! OPEN UP! KILLER CLOWN IS STARING AT MY SOUL!"

 _(Outside the mansion)_

The sounds of Gabriel's frantic scream caused April to cover Jenna's ears, Charity to yawn as Pandora muttered that Gabriel is a wussy, while Bucky and Nutty laughed out loud.

"Let's do this Jenna!" April shouted and charged straight to the hotel with Jenna still terrified of a killer clown going near her.

"Shall we do this like we did with Spring?" Charity asked unenthusiastically.

"Yeah, it's just the old manoeuvre again" Pandora said.

"W-We'll be right behind you girls!" Nutty exclaimed.

"Y-Yeah, you need us bad boys to get in to those th-things" Bucky added and puts an arm around Charity.

Charity just glared and punched Bucky in his stomach "No touching" Charity stated and walked ahead.

"Sorry boys, but my little cupcake doesn't like muscular, Jockish bad boy type" Pandora informed "She likes smart and cute Nerds who she can hang around with her weirdness"

"Good to know" Bucky muttered in pain.

* * *

( **Romance film set:** ** _The College Roommates, The News Anchors, The Country Siblings, The Armadas, The 'Normal' Friends, The Spy and Surgeon, The Clubbies ,and The Weirdos)_**

"ACTION!" The Director yelled.

The First scene revealed a throne where Antonio is wearing a Royal king outfit while Charlotte is wearing a queen outfit.

"What is going to happen to our daughter my love!" Charlotte asked worriedly.

"I do not know, I told her countless times to never leave the castle! But she didn't listen!" Antonio exclaimed.

"Do you….think she went with….our son?" Charlotte asked.

Antonio flipped the Prop Throne and angrily shouted "NO! I don't have a son, nor will I ever have one! HE IS A TRAITOR! A FIEND TO ALL PEOPLE OF MY KINGDOM!"

"Oh my love, you cannot let two hearts together be separated…it is true destiny" Charlotte reasoned.

The Two hugged each other in comfort as the first part of the play ended, followed by a few minutes of Antonio barking at the staff to perfect the setting of the next scene, it later turned quiet.

The Curtains was removed and revealed the Country Siblings, Dallas is wearing a knight armor while Dahlia wear's a princess attire, the two were obviously in the forest and Dallas is about to go on a journey and leave Dahlia.

It was dark, nothing but the winds blowing the leaves of the trees, a straight pathway leading to who knows where, with nothing but the moon on top of the sky.

"I don't understand… why are you leaving me big brother?" Dahlia asked, tears forming in her eyes as she held her brother's hand refusing to let go.

"Because I don't belong here" Dallas replied, refusing to look back at Dahlia "I have places to go, people to see, there are other things in this world that I don't know"

"Then I'll come with you! Being a princess is pointless without you!" Dahlia exclaimed and hugged Dallas "Please don't leave me, if you go…I'll scream and…..

Dallas immediately went behind her and held her head "Dahlia, my beloved sister…thank you…..for everything…"

"Big brother…" Dahlia responded as the curtains covers the stage.

"CUT!" The director yelled "Charlotte….Antonio…Dallas…Dahlia that was beautiful, Charlotte, you my lady make a true Queen, Antonio I love your passion, it feels like there really is a King in there! Dallas you played perfectly the role of a true rogue knight, and Dahlia, nice wave of emotions there, it feels like you really do mean it."

"Hehehe" Dahlia chuckled with a slight blush on her cheek.

"Overall good job you four, here's your tip" The director gave the Country siblings and Armadas the blue ticket they wanted for and rushed to the Chillzone which is the center of Hollywood.

 **"** NEXT!"

"Our play will be performed by us The Weirdos and The Clubbies in this romantic comedic movie with the title of: The Man who loves a man but has a girlfriend and the Man has a diva best friend who only shouts at the complicated relationship the man has!" J.J announced and rushed back to close the curtains.

"Sounds intriguing, let's see" The Director replied.

The stage showed a room where Tavon and J.J are sitting on a bed and appears to be talking.

"You know you want to" Tavon stated fiercely.

"I do" Flynn responded.

"So then do it" Tavon instructed.

"But I have a girlfriend" Flynn reasoned worriedly.

Tavon placed a hand on Flynn's shoulder "She's not here"

"She will be in any minute" Flynn informed as he checked his phone.

"Well then we don't have much time, kiss me" Tavon instructed.

"Okay" Flynn replied.

A lot of Fangirls squealed in delight as Flynn and Tavon's lips are getting close to interact, Tavon and Flynn are a bit worried if Samantha and J.J are just messing with them, but if they broke their role then they have to perform again! They hesitated to touch lips and when it was just 1 centimeter from each other, J.J bursts through the door along with Samantha wearing an afro wig.

"TAVON! What are you doing locking lips with my man?!" J.J shouted.

"SEE I TOLD YOU HE WAS A CHEATER! A CHEATER I TELL YA! BURN HIM BURN HIM!" Samantha shouted.

Before things get complicated, the curtains rolled down as the Director clapped in appreciation and gave the two teams their respective tips.

"Ok those three were good actors and actresses, the rest of you sucks! Pamela and Carmen: more feelings! Dave and Ella: GET INTIMATE WITH EACH OTHER!, Steven you should act more romantically involve, can't you see that you are about to kiss one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen!, Darold and Insignificant: You guys were fine, but could use a bit more flare." The Director explained and informed the other four teams who failed at their first try and why they are failing.

* * *

( **Action Film Set: The Awesome Geeks, The Sirens, The Princess and Ranger, The Ninja Contortionists and The Hotshots**

"GAAAH MY SPLEEN!" Eugene shouted in pain as he got pushed out of the obstacle course and into the water.

"Come on Eugene you can do it!" Noy cheered, clearly she was able to cross the obstacle course.

The Obstacle course contains running through a spinning cylinder, dodging giant rubber wrecking balls, and a leap of faith to a large gap between the platform and the finish platform.

Danny cheered when he made it to the platforms and jumps for the win, but his force wasn't enough for him to reach it as he belly flops straight to the unforgiving water.

Elias carefully dodges the rubber wrecking balls and even manages to jump out of the way when Fay was tackled by the large obstacle, Elias eventually made it to the platform, he tried to jump for the goal but he wasn't fit enough to do it as he fell to the water.

Shannon is the same as well, she gets beaten by the rubber wrecking balls sending her to the water, and the last one really got to her as Elias manages to save her from drowning.

"Shannon, are you okay?" Elias asked.

Shannon looked into Elias, his face was filled with worry and sorrow that tears started to form into her eyes, she quickly hugged Elias tightly and cried, though no words came out of her mouth, due to the laryngitis effecting her throat and losing her voice for a week.

Meanwhile, a lot of ninjas and enemies were beaten easily, Eli, Marron and Christopher all panted and sat down to a nearby chair to take a breather.

"That *pant* was the most fun I've ever had!*pant* WOO!" Christopher confessed as Parasoul came to his aid with a bottle of water.

"My skills have never been tested greater than this, can you believe that to win you must know at least a 100 moves!" Marron exclaimed "Good thing I know a lot"

"Your skills are also impressive Christopher-san tell us, what skills did you show them?" Eli asked happily.

"The basic dark arts of Karate, Capoeira, Jiujutsu, Sebat, Filipino kali and some that I forgot their names are" Christopher answered.

"He studies them to protect me and the rest of the people in our kingdom" Parasoul added.

Marron smirked when she thought of another challenge "Christopher-kun, Eli will carry me to the chillzone, and perhaps you should carry Parasoul too, it will be a good challenge to which one of you is faster?" she challenged.

Eli stretched his arms and carried Marron bridal style, the male ninja smirked "Are you still up for another race?"

Christopher chuckled along with Parasoul's giggle, the Princess gladly hopped into the Ranger's arm as he smiled "What, are you getting sleepy?" Christopher replied as Parasoul gave him and the Contortionists the tips for the Chillzone.

* * *

 ** _Chillzone_**

"And here comes the Country Siblings racing neck-neck with The Armadas, The Weirdos and the Clubbies, while here on the North are the Princess and Ranger with The Ninja Contortionists! Who will make it the the Chillzone first?!" Don exclaimed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

" **The Princess and Ranger** have **achieved victory**!" Don announced.

Christopher gently puts down Parasoul as the latter cheers for her and her husband, The ranger cheered a bit before lying down the mat to catch his breath.

" **Eli and Marron** , congratulations! You guys are in **Second Place!"** Don happily announced.

Eli and Marron cheered tiredly and shook hands with Christopher for a good match.

" **Dallas and Dahlia,** You guys are in **Third place!"**

"WOHOO!" Dallas and Dahlia cheered.

.

.

.

"Did you just cheered with me?!" Dahlia happily asked as Dallas replied with him rubbing her hair.

"I did my young sibling" Dallas informed.

"YES! MAKING PROGRESS!" Dahlia cheered and hugs her brother in joy.

" **Antonio and Charlotte, Fourth place"**

" **Clubbies and Weirdos** You guys may have been a tie on 5th but guess what, **one hour penalty!"**

"WHAT?!" Tavon, Flynn and J.J asked as Samantha shouted in agony.

" _Cause you four got the tip from the Horror Movie, and not in the Romance"_ Don explained simply " _Should have stopped goofing off from the start huh?"_

J.J laughed and waves her hand dismissively "No Don, it was worth it!"

The Weirdos and Clubbies shared a group hug with the host as the latter not enjoying the intimate interaction that is happening right now.

* * *

( **Horror Film Set: The Pen-Pals, The Youtubers, The Half-Brothers, The Twins, The Technicals, The Trouble-Makers, and The Pizzeria Sisters**

 ** _4_** ** _th_** ** _floor_**

It was Zoey vs a giant terrifying Cockroach animatronic, Zoey had to fight back screaming on how gross this creature is, the mechanical wirings were almost ripped out, with some electric noises coming from the animatronic, it was the only thing blocking the entrance to the 5th floor where Pyramid head is to give her and Dawn's tip.

A hand touched her shoulder as she quickly yelped but manages to cover her mouth with her hands, realizing that it was Carter hiding under the pillars of the hotel as well.

"Carter? What are you doing here" Zoey whispered.

Carter grabbed his board and writes _'Same thing as you, remain calm and keep going. You seem to have lost Dawn._

"I know, but I sure hope she's following me, You got any ideas though?" Zoey asked.

Carter writes ' _I have been observing it, It appears that it is attracted by sounds, those wires that were ripped off are probably the connection for his lenses'_

"So we just sneak by it?" Zoey suggested.

' _Technically we are supposed to sneak by it, but we need something that creates a greater sound than our silent footsteps'_

"Like what?" Zoey asked.

Suddenly the door connecting the 3rd floor to the 4th bursts open, and Tristan along with the You-tubers, Technicals, Pizzeria Sisters, Trouble-makers and Twins entered.

"COME ON FOURTH LEVEL, SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!" Tristan challenged fiercely.

Zoey and Carter's eyes widened and looked back at the Cockroach animatronic, it moves so fast and stood ten feet tall from Tristan.

"Coool" April commented and smirked.

"AAAHHHH!" Tristan cried and runs around the giant room, Kevin jumped into Zachery's arms as both You-tubers ran for their lives, Gabriel ran to a corner and hides himself, The Trouble-Makers held hands and ran like little girls.

Zoey looked at Carter who is also panicking as well, trying to catch up with Tristan.

"Men, am I right?" April asked sarcastically.

"You seem to be less afraid of giant roaches" Charity commented.

"Horror movie marathon will do that to ya, now if you excuse me, My sister and I have a place to go and that is 1st place!" April shouted with a fainted Jenna on her shoulders, the dominant Twin rushed to the 5th floor successfully.

"Charity you create a distraction, so I can take care of Joey from behind!" Pandora instructed.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Pizzeria Sisters (Charity and Pandora)_

 _Pandora: When it comes to animatronics._

 _Charity: We are trained professionals, I'm not afraid of a stupid robot cockroach! Mummified robot bunnies now that's terror worthy!_

 _Pandora: Don't I know it!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Rhianza walked up to a thumb-sucking, petrified Gabriel and dragged him up to the 5th floor, while Pandora and Charity battled the Robot cockroach, first is that Charity let's the cockroach robot focus on her so that her sister can open the control box, and pretty soon Pandora started pulling wires non-stop and slowly they disassembled it one by one.

Bucky and Nutty cried and ran upstairs to the fifth floor, still holding hands. Zachery and Kevin also ran to upstairs along with Tristan and Carter.

"You guys better hurry up, or you'll be in last place" Zoey warned.

"WE KNOW THAT!" Charity responded.

 ** _5_** ** _th_** ** _floor_**

April cheered when the Pyramid head cosplayer gave them the next tip, Jenna slowly wakes up as April puts her down gently.

"D-Did we win?" Jenna asked worriedly.

"Not yet, we need to zip-line from here to the Chillzone" April informed.

Jenna saw the Pyramid head cosplayer and fainted again, causing the other Twin to sigh sadly and carry her sister again to the Zip-line.

"Excuse me, Have you seen my friend Zoey?" Dawn asked causing the Twin sister to flinch.

"She's still down there, don't worry the Pizzeria Sisters have turned off the Robotic cockroach" April replied and jumped off the building, leading her and a fainted Jenna to slide down the Chillzone.

The Trouble-makers, Youtubers, Technicals, and Half-Brothers all strapped themselves to the zip-line cords and rides down the zipline.

Zoey climbs up the stairs and was happy to see Dawn already at the top floor, The Pizzeria Sisters ran past them and strapped themselves in and rides down.

"Dawn, I want to know how did you even get up here so fast!" Zoey asked.

"The Fire exit Zoey, there were no people there" Dawn replied, as Zoey face-palms in realization.

" **April and Jenna,** If you're awake that is, you'll be happy to hear that you two are in **Fifth place!"**

 **"Bucky and Nutty,** Congratulations you two, made it to **Sixth Place!"**

"Is Aranea here yet?" Bucky asked.

"Why? What do you want with her?" Don asked and glared at Bucky.

"I-It's nothing, I'm just concern for her is all" Bucky answered.

"Yeah buster, get out of here cause she'll be here any minute" Don instructed.

" **Zachery and Kevin,** You have reached **Seventh place!"**

Zachery cheered and walked away as Kevin walked up to Don.

"You called us on purpose didn't you?" Kevin angrily whispered.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know you guys were in mortal danger" Don replied "Please go away cause here comes **Gabriel and Rhianza** who just arrived in **Eight Place!"**

"WOOHOO!" Gabriel cheered as Rhianza walked away.

" **Tristan and Carter,** You guys arrived in **Ninth Place"**

" **Zoey and Dawn,** you two achieved **Tenth Place"**

 **"Charity and Pandora** you saved yourselves by arriving in **Eleventh place"**

"And with their time is finally done, **Flynn and Samantha** and **J.J and Tavon** You four are tied in **Twelfth place!"** Don announced.

The Four cheered and hugged Don again.

* * *

( **Action Film Set)**

"WE DID IT!" Fay and Danny cheered and sprinted to the Chillzone.

"AAAHHH!" Eugene screamed and landed on the platform finish, Noy runs by and drags Eugene to the Chill-zone.

"Shannon, we better get going!" Elias shouted as Shannon nodded in agreement as the two sirens face the obstacle again.

* * *

( **Romance Film Set)**

"Aranea and Steven, it pleases me to say this….after witnessing how tightly you held each other, Aranea your role as a free woman with your mother Pamela is pure love, and Steven you're portrayal of a rebellious teen who wants to have Aranea is pure gold, Carmen you're acting of being the malevolent mother of Steven is magnificent! Here are the tips for you four!" The director announced and gives the two teams their tips.

 **"** Sweet!" Pamela and Carmen shouted and high-fived as they rushed to the Chillzone.

The Director walked closer to Arenea and whispered "If you want to be famous, you know where to find me"

"In your office?" Aranea questioned.

"In my bedroom" The Director whispered seductively.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

 _Confessional: The College Roommates (Aranea and Steven)_

 _Aranea: Dude, can you please find me a water pump._

 _Steven: So you can wash the glue off?_

 _Aranea: So I can drown myself._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"MARIAAAAA!" Insignificant yelled as the mascara make-up on his face falls down on his eyes, Darold who is wearing a wig lies unconscious.

"Congratulations Spy and Surgeon, here is your tip!" The Director announced and gave the tip to them.

"EAT SNOW AMERICAN SCUM!" Insignifcant shouted as he and Darold rushed to the Chill-zone.

"NEXT!"

 **"** I can't believe we are racing to not come in last again!" Dave exclaimed and knelt down, tears forming in his eyes "I can't even do one single scene, Sky and the others are right….I'am pathetic" Dave said to himself and curled up in his legs and sulked.

But one slap to David's face causes him to stand up and saw his friend angrily looking at him.

"Prince David you are not going to give up and become a quitter like what you did back in that island!" Ella yelled.

"Ella?" Dave asked completely shocked with the change of tone.

"We are not going to be eliminated because you think you are pathetic, well you're not! Y-You're kind, you mean well to others, you've changed a lot since Pahkitew Island and I'm so proud of you that day!"

"Y-You were?" Dave questioned as he was surprised that Ella hugged him, normaly he would freak out about the germs and all but, it just felt right. It's like his heart that has been ripped to shreds by bullies, played by his crushes, and betrayed by his friends suddenly found a light that gives him a chance to go on.

"I won't let you quit on me, not until you redeem yourself" Ella replied "Please Dave, please be the Prince I wanted you to be"

Dave hugged Ella tighter and smiled warmly to the songbird "I won't let you down my princess" Dave said happily causing Ella to literally blush red since no one calls her a princess before.

"I'll grab a costume of a prince, our time is not over yet!" Dave enthusiastically shouted.

Dave and Ella performed a romantic scene where Cinderella and the Prince danced alone in the moonlight, Both were gazing at each other's eyes, not even taking a glance on the judges or the squealing fangirls and fanboys around them.

Ella felt like it was the best day of her life, as she continued to dance with her prince with her head resting on his chest, Dave smiled warmly and twirled her around, the music and the background of night in the forest (Thanks to the Country Siblings and Armadas) makes the entire viewers think that it was a fairytale come true.

* * *

( **Action Set)**

Shannon and Elias held hands together as they run together to the spinning cylinder, slowly but surely dodging the rubber wrecking balls, and finally manages to jump at the same time to the finish platform.

The Sirens cheered for victory(mostly Elias) and runs to the Chill-zone with their tip and hopes that they are not the last ones eliminated.

* * *

( **Romance Set)**

The Director and the audience applauded Dave and Ella's performance as they received their tip in gratitude.

"We got it, now let's win this!" Dave cheered.

* * *

( **Chillzone)**

 **"Fay and Danny, fourteenth place"** Don announced

Fay and Danny hugged each other in celebration as the next team arrives.

 **"Noy and Eugene fifteenth place"**

 **"Pamela and Carmen, Sixteenth place"**

 **"Aranea and Steven, Seventeenth place"** Don announced happily, as he gladly shakes the hand of Aranea for doing a splendid job.

 **"Insignificant and Darold, Eighteenth place"**

 **Don: It's either The Sirens or The 'Normal' Friends going home today, I can see the Sirens getting closer here, and The 'Normal' friends are also close. IT'S GOING TO BE A PHOTO FINISH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"THE SIRENS!"**

Shannon and Elias gasped, as Dave and Ella gasped as well.

" **Congratualtions Sirens, you two cheaters are the last team to arrive, I'm sorry to say that you have been eliminated from the race"** Don humbly apologized.

Dave and Ella hugged each other and cheered for their Victory.

Elias sighed in defeat; he thought he can pull it off with just being himself, but he guesses that he wasn't good enough for him to win the million.

But a sudden embrace and a peck to his cheek happened as Shannon just nodded to him with an apologetic smile, Elias chuckled and hugged her sister in return.

* * *

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Elias: Damn, I thought I could win this with just being me, I guess the others are better than us._

 _(Shows Shannon throwing Elias to the Taxi in New York Park)_

 _Shannon: *Raspy silent voice* It's fine, I'm just glad that for all the bullcrap I gave you, you still got my back no matter what and *sniff* I'm really sorry *cries*_

 _(Shows Shannon climbing at the Statue of Liberty and is about to sing but instead got hit by Steven's converses in the head and mouth)_

 _Elias: You know, this race really changed our relationship together, from a rough start, to a clean end. And to be honest, I couldn't wish for a better consolation prize._

 _(Shows The Sirens walking by thousands of Japanese cosplayers, completely asleep)_

The scene changes from flashbacks to Shannon clinging to Elias' arm as they walk by the Sunset exiting the Hollywood studios.

"And the best part is that we are no longer Sirens!" Elias cheered and raised one of his arms in the air.

"No!" Shannon replied in her raspy voice.

"What?!" Elias asked incredulously.

Shannon showed Elias her Amulet and drops it on the floor, she steps on it repeatedly the walks away.

"Oh ok, Now we're officially normal people again" Elias commented "Though I sure wish that psycho who made your throat hurt got what he deserve though"

Shannon simply nodded in reply.

 **Don: There you have it, The most overpowered characters are the one to go home first, does that mean that the most underpowered team will win this race?! Well let's see if that theory is correct shall we? Tune in next time on THE RIDONCULOUS RACE!**

* * *

 ** _The Sirens elimination reaction:_**

 ** _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Confessional: The New Anchors (Pamela and Carmen)_**

 ** _Pamela: The Sirens have sung their last song…._**

 ** _Carmen: It feels weird that Shannon got a throat sickness though_**

 ** _Pamela: Yup, it was a bit disturbing_**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _Confessional: The Clubbies (Flynn and Samantha)_**

 ** _Samantha: *Crying*_**

 ** _Flynn: Dude, why are you crying?_**

 ** _Samantha: Cause Elias and Shannon are gone! FLYNN! THEY LEFT US!_**

 ** _Flynn: Oooook then_**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _Confessional: The Country Siblings (Dallas and Dahlia)_**

 ** _Dallas: look what I got *pulls out a used syringe*_**

 ** _Dahlia: Bro where did you get that?!_**

 ** _Dallas: This was used on the Sirens and Elias gave it to me, hoping that i would catch whoever did this to his sister, as a master of hunting I can detect who that particular person used this syringe._**

 ** _Dahlia: And it's…._**

 ** _Dallas:*Sighs in defeat*_** ** _He used rubber gloves, but he left a note though, using a pen to write 19,20,1,2. 20,8,9,19. 20,15. 25,15,21,18. 2,21,20,20. 4,1,12,12,1,19! On the glass of the syringe._**

 ** _Dahlia: Oooh codes! I bet Gabriel knows what that means!_**

 ** _Dallas: *sighs* I'll explain when you're older._**

 ** _Dahlia: YIPEE!_**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _Character Rankings_**

 ** _1_** ** _st_** ** _. The Princess and Ranger:_** _Parasoul and Christopher_

 ** _2_** ** _nd_** ** _. The Ninja Contortionists:_** _Eli and Marron_

 ** _3_** ** _rd_** ** _: The Country Siblings:_** _Dallas and Dahlia_

 ** _4_** ** _th_** ** _: The Armadas:_** _Antonio and Charlotte_

 ** _5_** ** _th_** ** _: The Twins:_** _April and Jenna_

 ** _6_** ** _th_** ** _: The Trouble-Makers:_** _Bucky and Nutty_

 ** _7_** ** _th_** ** _: The You-tubers:_** _Zachery and Kevin_

 ** _8_** ** _th_** ** _: The Technicals:_** _Gabriel and Rhianza._

 ** _9_** ** _th_** ** _: The Half-Brothers:_** _Tristan and Carter_

 ** _10_** ** _th_** ** _: The Pen-pal Besties:_** _Dawn and Zoey_

 ** _11_** ** _th_** ** _: The Pizzeria Sisters:_** _Pandora and Charity._

 ** _12_** ** _th_** ** _-13_** ** _th_** ** _: The Weirdos & The Clubbies: _**_J.J and Tavon & Flynn and Samantha_

 ** _14_** ** _th_** ** _: The Hotshots:_** _Fay and Danny_

 ** _15_** ** _th_** ** _: The Awesome Geeks:_** _Noy and Eugene_

 ** _16_** ** _th_** ** _: The News Anchors:_** _Pamela and Carmen_

 ** _17_** ** _th_** ** _: The College Roommates:_** _Aranea and Steven_

 ** _18_** ** _th_** ** _: The Spy and Surgeon:_** _Insignificant and Darold_

 ** _19_** ** _th_** ** _: The 'Normal' Friends:_** _Dave and Ella_

 ** _Eliminated:_**

 ** _20_** ** _th_** ** _: The Sirens:_** _Shannon and Elias_

 _Fact that i learned from a good friend: Siren's powers come from their Amulets, you destroy it, they're back to normal._

 **I'll talk about the Sirens on the next chapter, but how about you guys? What did you think of the sirens (But I know it already on some of you cool guys XD, but I would like to know there good and bad stuff, it's just a request though)**

 **I would also like to tell you guys to keep on reading and reviewing and PM'ming, even if your team got eliminated, they will be mentioned, seen in flashbacks etc. Plus one team will be returning, though i'm not telling who'se destined to return.**

 **If there's anything bad then please PM me ^_^**

 **SEE YA GUYS IN A WHILE!**


	9. E6: The Bull Runners: Scorching Trials

**Hola mi Amigos and Amigas, Mi Insanity Radical with the newest episode of TDRR live in San Francisco! It's been a while since I came to the city by the bay, it feels good to meet some old friends, My Ex who became my Best friend in school now XD, and a few enemies who I still hope karma will get them muahahahaa**

 **The Sirens needed to be eliminated because one is that a lot of you are right that they are too much overpowered, I was planning them eliminated early third, but I guess the hate meter is already full so I have to end it.**

 **I happen to enjoy Shannon, without the Siren thing, she's a bratty sister who wants everything, not realizing that all she need is someone to rely on, she uses her powers to fill that emptiness in her and I figured it would make a good early plot.**

 **Now Elias was one heck of a character, a brother who gave up his dream to support his sister, Elias to be honest didn't know that Shannon is depressed, he only finds it out when he quits being a Siren and seeing Shannon completely useless.**

 **Also a heads up to** ** _CrazyAwesome526 (One of my Bro's in the TD fanfic), Dude I know you're depressed but you can't let life get to you like that, sometimes you have to move on and keep going to the end, it's fine if you haven't updated and I'm sure when you do you'll be as good as new. Take all the time you need pal._**

 **Anywho I'm glad that you guys loved their elimination and you lessened your hate on them because that was my goal, I love every character in this fanfic and I'm not biased. You guys give me a plot and I do it XD.**

 **So let's do this cause we have another elimination coming.**

 **Episode 6: The Bull Runners: Scorching Trials (I laughed at this)**

 _Recap: Last time on the Ridonculous Race Insanity, Our racers went to Hollywood and have a rocking good time of Crying, Laughing, and Screaming in fear. Shannon was about to cheat again, but it looks like someone got the best of her. Then it's a race to the finish where the racers, perform a romantic stage play, run through an obstacle course, fight like badasses, and scream for mercy like little girls. The winners of this leg of the race are Christopher and Parasoul with their new friendly rivals Eli and Marron on second, April has the time of her life while Jenna had the Scare of her life, Aranea looked gorgeous as ever and with the rocking hot body *cough* sorry, anyway Dave and Ella become closer friends though the princess wanted to be more than that, In the end The Sirens who have just become a better brother and sister have been eliminated._

 **Don: We are now down to 19 contestants, and one of them will be heading home next, wanna find out who it is? Then tune in on….THE RIDONCULOUS RACE: INSANITY!**

(Intro: I swear to God I have an intro…but my dog ate it)

"Yesterday's Chill-zone is on Hollywood California, where the Royal Princess and her husband gets the first tip of the day" Don happily informed as Christopher and Parasoul run to the Don box wearing a cool tuxedo and star sunglasses.

"Head to the airport and take the next flight to Madrid, Spain" Parasoul reads it out loud to her husband "Why do I have a bad feeling about this" she confessed.

"I do not know, but let's get going shall we" Christopher replied, and carried Parasoul bridal style to the airport.

The Ninja Contortionists, Country Siblings, Armadas, and The Twins have received their tip and heads straight to the airport.

"Madrid, Spain? Cool!" Nutty exclaimed as he raised his hand for a high-five with Bucky "Uh, dude?"

"Not now Nutty, I'm waiting for Aranea" Bucky scolded.

"Her? Last I checked she's on seventeenth place" Nutty informed.

"That's because she has to be partnered with that College dork Steven, HAH! If it was me then we will be on the lead every time!" Bucky bragged.

"NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" Samantha yelled out with Flynn, J.J and Tavon leaving them behind.

"They'll catch up with us soon enough, but the Weirdos and Clubbies just passed us!" Nutty exclaimed and pulled Bucky's arm.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The College Roommates (Steven and Aranea)_

 _Arenea: *pouting*_

 _Steven: Still couldn't get it off I see?_

 _Aranea: What are you talking about! The glue is gone and I can get rid of this damn wig *tooks of wig and shows Aranea's blue messy dark hair…..oh dang*_

 _Steven: *gasps horribly* Andrew? When did you get here?!_

 _Andrew: *Face-palms* Don't ask me something stupid nerd, we left my clothes back in Japan remember!_

 _Steven: We did? *Opens his backpack and searches* Oh yeah, we so totally did._

 _Andrew: *Sighs* If I'm going to wear this dress, I might as well put on the wig *Puts on wig, looks himself in the mirror and applies make-up* How do I look?_

 _Steven: *drools* Gorgeous_

 _Aranea: *looks dead serious at the camera* I hate my life._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Technicals (Gabriel and Rhianza)_

 _Rhianza: Dahlia wanted to know the encryption Dallas got on the syringe *crosses her arms boredly* it was so obvious that I refused to tell them._

 _Gabriel: *laughing hysterically* But the message was funny!_

 _Rhianza: Whatever *walks away*_

 _Gabriel: What? *chuckles* Come on Rhee don't act like it wasn't funny *follows her*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The Teams arrived at the airport and the staff announced that there will be two flights separating them from each other.

 ** _Flight 1: The Princess and Ranger, The Ninja Contortionists, The Country Siblings, The Armadas, The Twins, The Trouble-makers, The You-tubers, The Technicals, The Half-Brothers, and The Pen-pal Besties._**

"Yeah and it was so cool that Monica helped us out with the baggage's" Amanda continued with her story telling with the Alphasphere communicator, with Zachery and Kevin listening.

"She is so hot when she speaks" Zachery confessed as Kevin playfully hits him on the arm.

"Congratulations again on making on to the first flight guys, I'll try to get info on what awaits for you guys in Spain" Amanda informed.

"That will be great Amanda, thanks babe" Kevin answered as Zachery gives him a death glare.

"Ha-Ha Kevin pretty funny, Zachery could you hit him for me" Amanda requested.

It was Kevin's turn to glare back at Zachery "Douche, don't you dare" he warned.

"Too late Handsome Kevin, you already pissed me off by showing your face!" Zachery exclaimed and punched Kevin.

"Thanks Zachery, you always agree with me, you're the best" Amanda confessed.

Zachery blushed and replied "Y-You're welcome, A-Amanda"

"*giggles* You talk cute, I'll talk to you two later, specially you Zach" Amanda bid farewell and shuts off, Zachery gave Kevin a thumbs up while Kevin just held his bruised cheek and glared at Zachery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Confessional: The You-Tubers (Zachery and Kevin)_

 _Kevin: *Massages his bruised cheek* I sure hope the ladies don't see this. Crap what if Dawn, Pamela, or maybe Charlotte sees this!_

 _Zachery: I don't see a bruise, come on dude I don't hit that hard *secretly pulls out a phone*_

 _Kevin: *Angrily shows the bruise on his cheek* Does this bruise prove that you don't hit hard Zach?! You –_

 _*Phone clicks and flashes*_

 _Zachery: *whistling and calmly types on his phone* A new photo for Kevin's ugly face on Instagram._

 _Kevin: Prick if you click that upload button, I swear to God I will murder you on this plane and make you wish you don't even exist!_

 _Zachery: You mean like this? *presses upload button* or this? *Presses hashtag buttons* or how about this? *Sends to every number in his contacts*_

 _Kevin: *Angrily shouts and tackles Zachery*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

 ** _2_** ** _nd_** ** _flight: The Pizzeria Sisters, The Weirdos, The Clubbies, The Hotshots, The Awesome Geeks, The News Anchors, The College Roommates, The Spy and Surgeon, and The 'Normal' Friends._**

"How long do the two flights are separated?" Noy asked.

"One hour, which is a total drag, now we have to fight again on last place" Eugene answered.

"Come on dude, we know that you and I both know that we are better than this" Noy said in comfort.

"That's right, we need to step up our game, we never even reached the top 10 on the first three legs of the race, each team besides us has gotten on the top ten and we didn't" Eugene said "Now it's the time for us geeks to stand up and show em who is the boss!"

Meanwhile The News Anchors and Hotshots are discussing strategy.

"Well sure, if we work together then we can head straight for first place" Danny replied.

"Awesome!" Pamela cheered happily.

"But if we get to the final three, then it's every team for themselves" Fay informed them.

"Don't worry, I don't plan to stick with you two either if we get to the final three" Carmen confessed.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Carmen (Member of The News Anchors)_

 _Background is Aranea surrounded by a lot of boys, including Dave, Darold, Flynn, and Tavon, while their respective partners are jealous, angry or proud (Last one is Samantha). While Aranea's partner is outside of the huddle resisting the urge to laugh._

 _Carmen: Do I trust the hotshots, *laughs* of course not, but these two reached first place on the first leg of the race, I plan on bringing me and Pam in that spot, but there is no way I'm going to let them in the final two. If they are useless, then I'll just eliminate them *snaps her fingers* simple as that._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 **Don: Madrid, Spain is a city of elegant boulevards and expansive, manicured parks such as the Buen Retiro. It's renowned for its rich repositories of European art, including the Prado Museum's works by Goya, Velázquez and other Spanish masters. The heart of old Hapsburg Madrid is the portico-lined Plaza Mayor, and nearby is the baroque Royal Palace and Armory, displaying historic weaponry. Once they arrive, teams must go to Feria de San Isidro, where the next Don box is.**

Flight #1 has landed and the race to the Feria de San Isidro is on!

The Twins were running in the middle part of the group, and April makes sure to look up for anything crazy.

"Relax sis, The Pizzeria sister aren't going to jump out of the plane again" Jenna assured.

"Just checking, can't hurt to be safe now" April responded.

The first ten teams arrived at Feria de San Isidro where the next Don is placed at the center of the sandy arena, with millions of Spaniards cheering for the first ten teams.

"A cheering public?" Zachery asked as Kevin enjoyed the applause by winking at sexy Spanish girls.

"I don't like where this is going" Zoey confessed.

The Trouble-makers decided that they should press the Don box first, the machine spits out their blue ticket tip as Nutty grabbed it.

"It's a **Botch/Watch!: Red Caped Dodger?"** Nutty announced.

 **Don: For this Botch/Watch! Those people who didn't cosplay in Japan, should grab a red cape and must be able to dodge five energetic raging bulls for five minutes, If you dodge the raging bulls, then you get your next tip, if not then it's back to the starting line for you. The Next tip will be handed by my good friend Alejandro Buerromuerto.**

 **Alejandro: Hello Don**

 **Don: You are very attractive, do you now that?**

 **Alejandro: Si.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Confessional: The Country Siblings (Dallas and Dahlia)_

 _Dallas: No way am I going to let you fight five bulls._

 _Dahlia: Awww, don't worry brother, I will make sure to deal with the bulls in a calm respected manner! WOHOO! *Cheers and runs out of the camera's view*_

 _Dallas: *Facepalms*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The Second flight has landed, and the remaining nine teams all head for Feria de San Isidro, while the first botcher is ready to go.

 **Focused Botcher: Nutty**

"Go get em Nutty! DON'T SCREW IT FOR US!" Bucky cheered and laughed, as Nutty who is dressed like a bullfighter, shivered as he saw the staff let's go of the cages.

Nutty immediately screamed in panic and started to run around the arena, collective boo's were heard as the Trouble-maker kept on running.

"Don't run! Just wave that cape like a flag!" Bucky instructed.

Nutty immediately waved the cape "I surrender!" He exclaimed as the bulls started beating him to a pulp.

 **Focused Botcher: Jenna**

"Don't be afraid Jenna, I will be here to cheer you on ok, no matter how much I want to be in that ring instead of you" April reminded.

"I-I'm scared S-Sister" Jenna confessed.

"Don't be, Use that anger of yours, imagine that bull is the person you hated the most" April inspired and held Jenna's shoulder "You're my sister and I know you can do this! GO KNOCK EM DOWN!"

Jenna stood in front of the five angry bulls in front of her, her legs we're quivering as she shuts her eyes clothes and waited for her beating.

"Look at that loser, she can't even stand up!" some Spanish person from the crowd mocked, followed by a lot more mockery and laughter to echo on Jenna.

But one mockery really snapped Jenna to blinding rage.

"I bet her sister will be a far sexier bullfighter than this, heck I might even take her to my house! And we can get it on!" A fat Spaniard commented.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK THAT WAY TO MY SISTER PUNK!" Jenna shouted.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT BITCH?!" The fat man challenged and flipped Jenna off (Shows his middle finger to those who don't know)

"USE THAT ANGER SIS!" April shouted.

"What does her anger have to do with this?" Antonio asked out of the blue.

"Just watch theatre boy" April remarked.

Jenna ripped her red cape causing everyone to gasp, The bulls charged at the shy twin, but Jenna looked at the Fat Spaniard fiercely with red bloodshot eyes of anger.

Normal Bullfighters will let the bull come to them, but in this case, Jenna charged at the closest animal, grabbed a rope, and wrestled it as she screams in anger.

A lot of contestants needed to look away from how Jenna angrily defeats the bull as the fat Spaniard tries to run away, Jenna punched brutally the bull by the nose and chased the fat perverted Spaniard to the exit.

"You're not going anywhere alive Espanol!" Jenna shouted.

Collective cheers were heard as April arrogantly walked down the arena and headed straight for Alejandro.

"I'll take that tip now Al?" April insisted as the Manipulator gave her the tip.

Alejandro smirked and replied seductively "You know, you and your sister make a good team, I like that in a wo-

"Don't flatter me donkey, I only dig the good ones" April countered and chased her berserk sister.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: April (Member of the Twins)_

 _Background is Jenna headlocking the perverted Spaniard, the Spanish is already tapping out but Jenna refuses._

 _April: So far, I haven't seen a good person that matches my skills._

 _Jenna:*Still has the pervert on a head-lock* What about the You-tubers, or the Trouble-makers, or the College Roommies, or the Spy and Surgeon?_

 _April: Zach and Kev are too geeky and one of them is a flirter, Buck and Nut is a stupid name for a possible boyfriend plus I'm not into bad-boys unless they are interesting, Steven and Andrew are a bit nerdy, plus one of the Pizzeria Sister likes one of them, and the last one is Jenna, Seriously?_

 _Jenna: Sorry, I shouldn't add them to the suggestion box_

 _Cameraman: Isn't nobody in shock that the sweet innocent Jenna is strangling a pervert?_

 _Both Twins: Nope._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx_

" **Red Caped Dodger?** " Eugene asked confusingly as he reads the tip further "Oh I see, ok all you need is to not fail at your first try and we'll be at the final ten for sure!"

"I can do that" Noy answered and shrugged her shoulders 'How bad can it be?"

Suddenly the two Awesome geeks had to dodge a speeding Antonio as the theatre boy got thrown to the wall by a bull.

"I would like to thank this Oscar to my…..pet dog" Antonio muttered before the paramedics takes him.

"So who's next by the way?" Eugene asked.

 **Fourth Botcher: Dawn**

The bulls started raging at Dawn, no matter how the moonchild tried to communicate with it, realising that it was a weak attempt, she gracefully performed a front flip to avoid getting hit by the bull's horns.

Kevin is recording everything with his cellular phone, a bit love-struck as Zachery snatched it and throws the phone away.

After Dawn tires the bulls down, she knelt down and caressed the animal gently.

"You need to control your anger fellow creature of mother earth, I wish you the best" Dawn gently advised and gave a peck on the bull's head and walked towards to Zoey talking to Alejandro.

"Thanks Alejandro, it was nice to see you again!" Zoey thanked and runs away with Dawn after Alejandro gives them the tip

Alejandro just gave a fake smile, he still hated both her and her boyfriend, but he decided to keep that to himself.

Soon, more and more teams attempted to do the Bull dodging, but most of them ended in failure, one was Zachery pulling Kevin to the arena with him so they can both share the pain, Dahlia getting trampled by bulls, Carter immediately going back to the fence to avoid getting pummelled, and Steven getting tackled by the bulls at the same time.

"Dodging bulls?" Carmen asked "Whoa, did I dodge a bullet or what?!"

"Dodging bulls ain't so bad, good luck Fay" Danny commented.

"Um, Danny? Fay cosplayed in Japan so you're the one doing the Bull dodging" Pamela clarified.

Danny's eyes widened in horror, and the next thing he knows, he's on the arena facing five angry bulls who really want to beat him up like a piñata.

"I regret not grabbing the tip from Japan!" Danny confessed wholeheartedly and runs for his life as the bulls chased him down.

It didn't even lasted a minute and Danny was already beaten up.

Pamela was the next one to perform, and to be honest though she really did well, a lot of fans cheered her on along with her partner.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The News Anchors (Pamela and Carmen)_

 _Carmen: When it comes to News reporting on the field._

 _Pamela: You have to be aggressive, if the president says no to an interview, then you must ask and ask again! You also need to dodge all those bodyguards that try to protect your target._

 _Carmen: In a reporter's view, the target is the main focus, even if we are in a football arena and our target is one of the players, well we are sure to tackle each and everyone just to get a scoop._

 _Pamela: That's right girlfriend *Both shared a high-five*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

J.J was the next one to botch, and to everyone's surprise, she failed and got tackled before it reaches to five minutes.

"MEDIC!" J.J asked desperately.

Flynn and Samantha are up, and to Flynn's dismay, Samantha only focused on one of the bulls but forgot about the rest.

Followed by a few fails like Charity getting to the wall as she struggles to get out, Darold using the cape as a shield to the beasts and only an idiot would assume that would work, but there were also a success to them like Ella singing to the bulls a lullaby to reach the five minute timer.

"Good work psycho" Alejandro commented.

Dave just sighed sadly and sprinted away, but Ella gave the manipulator a huge death glare that the Spanish found it threatening.

"GOOD LUCK NOY!" Eugene cheered on as Noy blushed and get's ready to battle the five bulls.

On the first few minutes, Noy got beaten up and played like a ragdoll to the Bulls, but the female geek didn't even ran to the safe fence, she just wiped the dirt from her face and let's the bullies get her more.

Eugene can't even watch, a lot of cheers were shared because they were amazed of how Noy could take a beating, eventually the five minutes has passed and Eugen has to piggy-back a really beaten up Noy to the next Don box.

"FIFTH PLACE!" Eugene cheered as he picked up the Don box.

"Head to the streets of **Madrid, Spain** where the Don box is next located" Eugene informed.

"But there are a lot of streets in Spain" Noy replied.

"Don't worry, the tip shows a little mini-map, I'll just ask any random dude for directions!" Eugene stated and rushed off.

 **Don: With the Awesome geek's idea of just staying in the ring for five minutes and just resist the torture, a lot are doing better at this challenge.**

"OH GOD THE PAIN!" Danny shouted in agony.

"Just resist it Danny! You can do it!" Fay cheered on.

"I can't feel my legs anymore!" Danny cried out.

The next one to feel the torture are the Weirdos.

"Use your hand-eye coordination sis! Pretend that this is a level of GTA V where five tanks are about to roll you to death!" Tavon shouted to motivate her sister.

J.J's perspective changed as if the entire arena slowly changed to an open field, a life bar appeared on her vision that is placed on the bottom left corner.

The bulls changed to military tanks and started to drive it's way towards her.

"YOU AIN'T TAKING ME TO THE BIG HOUSE COPPER!" J.J shouted and started dodging and running away from the 'tanks' she pulled out two pistols and started shooting at it, like the epic badass she thinks she is.

But in reality, it was just her fingers as she creates the sound effects of the gun blasting.

Rhianza is the next one to do the botch, and to Gabriel's prediction, the robotic-like female yawned and dodged multiple bulls without even trying, in fact in only took five minutes of her to walk to Alejandro as she dodges and shoves bulls away to get to the latino.

"Can I have the tip please?" Rhianza asked in her monotonous voice.

"Sure…." Alejandro replied and gave the blue ticket to the Monotonous female.

"WOHOO! That's my best friend right there! Let's go!" Gabriel cheered and grabbed Rhianza's hand as they sprinted out of the arena.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Hotshots (Fay and Danny)_

 _Fay: Are you ok?_

 _Danny: *Stretches arms and legs as he tries to reattach his bones back* I don't know, you can hear my bones cracking so I must be ok *smirks*_

 _Fay: *Rolls her eyes playfully* Oh thank God you're okay._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Marron simply rode the bull like it was no big deal, sure she was suddenly tackled by an unexpected bull on her first try, but she ain't going to think about it right now.

"We just lost our lead to the Twins Christopher" Parasoul reminded.

"We sure are having a hard time at this" Eli added.

"If you and Marron finished, I suggest you two go on without us, it's better if you guys can get to the Chill-zone than wait here and be the cause of either ours or your's elimination" Christopher instructed.

"Challenge completed!" Marron shouted and sprinted to Alejandro.

"Stay safe comrade" Eli commented and followed his girlfriend.

"Do you think that we will lose my love?" Parasoul asked.

"No, there are other worst competitors than us" Christopher commented.

"GAAAHHH! MY ANKLE!" Insignificant cursed, with The Princess and Ranger all watched him.

"Darold was supposed to do the botch not you!" Antonio scolded angrily "UNFAIRNESS! SHAME ON YOU!"

"Shut up American Scum!" Insignificant countered.

"Now I'm up, wish me luck" Parasoul requested as she jumped into the arena.

Christopher felt a little worried for his wife, she's been treated like a princess all these years while he was trained to the fullest extent, she gets pampered twenty four seven and he has to train every day for her sake, he mentally cursed these botch/watch challenges because he can't do anything but watch her get in danger, there are many things going on in Christopher's mind but somebody had to ruin it…

"OH MY LEGS! OH GOOD LORD I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS! LOOK HOW TWISTED THEY ARE I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW TWISTED THESE BOYS ARE, WHYYY?!" Samantha cried out in pain as the paramedics slowly take her to the infirmary.

Christopher never really say this every day to Parasoul but he-

"MY LEGS! MY LEGS ARE ON FIRE! WHICH IS IRONIC CAUSE I CAN'T FEEL THEM….OH THE TREMENDOUS PAIN THAT I'AM FEELING RIGHT NOW IS REAL! IT'S REAALLL!

Christopher never really say this every day to Para-

"DOCTOR, WHY AREN'T YOU HERE YET! YOU SICK BASTARDS NEVER COME IN TO YOUR PATIENTS NEEDS ON TIME. HOW ARE YOU NOT ON TIME?!

Christopher n-

"OH GOD THERE BE NO BLOOD THAT ARE COMING OUT OF ME, THAT MEANS MY BONES ARE BROKEN…OH HOW DISASSEMBLED AND DISJOINTED THEY ARE! OH THE PAIN!"

….

"It really is a bit less painful if you just relax and stay calm as the friendly paramedics take you to give you some herbs BUT GODDAMMIT! IT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!

Christopher never really say this every day to Parasoul but he loves her so much!

 ** _Streets of Spain_**

As expected, April and Jenna are the first one to grab the next tip from the Don box, followed by the Pen-Pal Besties, Technicals, 'Normal' Friends, Ninja Contortionists and The News Anchors.

Jenna pressed the Don box as April reads it out loud, while the Technicals grab theirs.

"Crap, it's a super team **ALL IN!"** April cursed and sighed in defeat.

 **Don: For this ALL IN! Five teams must combine forces and help each other to survive a ten kilometre run for the Bulls, there are a few obstacles like jumping a few gaps, rocky roads, and a few booby traps. These five teams need to keep running till they can dodge safely at this Chillzone near this Spanish restaurant. Leave a team or at least one member of the Super team behind, and you have to run again, but complete the run then you just earned first place. In addition to this challenge, if one of them manages to grab a necklace from the roughest largest and strongest bull in the herd can automatically take their super team away from the stampede and safely walk to the chillzone using the shortcut. Last team to get here, May be cut from the competition.**

"Ok everyone, since we're the first team here, I will pick the other four teams who I will carry them to victory" April announced happily.

"Wait what?" Zoey asked.

"Fine by us" Eli commented.

"Sure" Dave replied.

"Whatever" Carmen responded.

"BULL RUNNING!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"I like that energy Gabriel, you and…robot-girl get to be on my super team" April informed.

"AWESOME!" Gabriel shouted in joy.

"….."

"Next is that Jenna and I watched TDROTI so we'll take the Pen-pals besties" April announced.

"Oh joy" Dawn replied, as Jenna silently squealed since Dawn was her favourite character (Seriously, she's a total fan favourite!)

"Ninjas, you're with us" April informed.

Marron simply nodded as Eli just gave a approving thumbs up.

"And finally…..Dave and Ella!" April announced.

"WOHOO!" Dave cheered as he and Ella walked over to April's Super team.

"Wait what?" Carmen asked suddenly "You chose those guys over us!"

"I see you as a threat Carmen, I'm just literally saying it to you that I want the strongest team to be gone as possible, so that me and Jenna are the last dominant team" April explained "I'm not sorry for my decision, it's just plain strategy"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The News Anchors (Pamela and Carmen)_

 _Pamela: Oh well, we can still make it to the chillzone. Who knows maybe we can get the Country Sibling or possibly the Princess and Ranger with us!_

 _Carmen: Or the Weirdos, or the Geeks, or maybe the dumb Spy and Surgeon!_

 _Pamela: Those chances are slim, you know that right?_

 _J.J (Outside) CONGRATUATIONS WE ARE NOW ON YOUR SUPER TEAM….AND NO TAKE BACKS!_

 _Carmen: *smirks* You were saying?_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 **Don: The Hotshots, College Roommates and Princess and Ranger has grabbed their tip and headed now to their next Chillzone, while The Armadas, Clubbies, and Country Siblings continue to screw up.**

"That Aranea sure is a sight to see" Alejandro confess as he watches Aranea runs away with Steven, Danny, Fay, Christopher and Parasoul to the streets.

"Um, Latino boy, hand us the tip please?" Pandora asked.

"You night guards have made it? Impressive, truly your beauty and grace have charmed the beasts ain't it not" Alejandro replied seductively.

"Awww" Pandora and Charity replied, but Pandora quickly kicked Alejandro so hard to the groin as they walk away "WE HATE FLIRTERS!" they both shouted.

"Am I really losing my touch here" Alejandro confessed to himself.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Pizzeria Sisters (Charity and Pandora)_

 _Pandora: Yeah, I can smell a flirter a mile away, flirters don't let you survive six hours in a pizzeria kids, Cake, Pizzas and some coke will._

 _Charity: When she was working late night, a couple of Bad boys who turned out to have killed a person outside break in to hide. They found her and tried to get into her pants._

 _Pandora: I simply said yes, but on one condition and that is to simply check the party room and dissemble the cameras to avoid getting caught._

 _Charity: Those murderers were never seen again._

 _Pandora: It's either them or me…good thing Chica wasn't there to see it_

 _Charity: *Looks confused*_

 _Pandora: She's a girl too sis!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The Half-brothers, specifically Tristan who carried a beaten up Carter has finished the challenge, along with The You-tubers, Trouble-makers, Country Siblings, Clubbies and The Armadas.

And after two hours, the last team Spy and Surgeon has finished the challenge, with them already gathered at the start of the Bull running, the Super teams have been set.

 ** _Super Team 1: The Twins, The Pen-Pal Besties, The 'Normal' Friends, The Technicals, The Ninja Contortionists._**

 ** _Super Team 2: The News Anchors, The Hotshots, The Princess and Ranger, The Half-Brothers, and The Weirdos._**

 ** _Super Team 3: The Pizzeria Sisters, The Armadas, The Clubbies, The You-Tubers and The Trouble-Makers._**

 ** _Super Team 4: The Spy and Surgeon, The College Roommates, The Country Siblings, and The Awesome Geeks_**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Aranea (Member of The College Roommates)_

 _Aranea: ARE YOU KIDDING ME!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Eugene (Member of the Awesome Geeks)_

 _Eugene: I CAN'T BELIEVE NO ONE PICKED US!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Insignificant (Member of The Spy and Surgeon)_

 _Insignificant: Now I'm stuck with these loser American Scums!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Country Siblings (Dallas and Dahlia)_

 _Dallas: It's my fault, I chose to grab the tip from Japan and now my sibling has paid the price *sighs*_

 _Dahlia: *Still dazed from the bull fighting* I would like to accept the Nobel Prize for queen of rainbow Pegasus *falls down the chair*_

 _Dallas: *Sighs* No way we are leaving early_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 ** _Super Team 1 Huddle_**

"Ok everyone, remember the plan?" April asked.

"Okay Me, Zoey, Gabriel, Rhianza, Dave and Ella just keep on running" Dawn replied.

"While we keep an eye on the Bull" Eli added.

"Make sure no one gets left behind, if Gabriel got killed by the bulls then we must carry his corpse to the Chillzone!" Marron announced and placed her hand on the middle.

Everyone joined in and cheered, giving each other high-fives and fist bumps. The announcer called them to the start as they happily sprinted to the location.

"Wait, I'm gonna die?" Gabriel asked.

 ** _Super Team 2 Huddle._**

"Just keep on running and that is all it would take" Carmen explained.

"That's it, no keep an eye on the bull thing or anything that involves us getting a shortcut to the Chillzone?" Fay asked.

"No need, we already have some deadweight so we play it safe" Carmen explained.

"That seems pretty simple to us, as long we don't get eliminated" Tristan informed to his and Carter's answer.

"Count us in" Parasoul announced.

"PRIVATE J.J AND TAVON REPORTING TO RUN BULLS MAM!" J.J shouted.

"So Fay and Danny, are you guys in?" Pamela asked.

"Sure" Danny said simply, not noticing Carmen sinisterly smiling behind him.

 ** _Super Team 3 huddle_**

"Ok, I know that we are the third party to leave while the first two super teams get a ten minute head start each. SO I'M JUST GOING TO DRINK THIS HOT SAUCE RIGHT NOW!" Samantha yelled and pulled out a Hot sauce bottle.

"Um, Samantha?" Zachery asked "What does drinking Hot sauce help us?"

"Well I'm Thirsty, and they only sell hot-sauce here , plus my dear Zachery, we are next in line…. DO THE MATH!" Samantha shouted and started chugging the bottle, after a minute she tossed it to someone's head unintentionally, after that she fell to the ground and lies down.

"MY HEAD!" Steven shouted.

"Plus, the first super team got Eli and Marron, the second team gets Christopher, while the fourth team gets Dallas…which means we are so boned" Pandora added sadly.

"And that's a bad thing?" Bucky asked confusingly as Nutty nodded in approval of his partner that he too is confused.

Samantha quickly placed her hand on Bucky's shoulder "I see you're an Imbecile" she commented and drank so more hot sauce "THINGS DON'T LOOK GOOD BUCKY AND NUTTY!"

 ** _Super Team 4 Huddle._**

"Well it's time for me to commit suicide, you guys have fun in the race I'm just gonna tie my own neck with a rope and die out here in the open" Aranea confessed while sulking.

"Come on Aranea, don't be like that" Dahlia motivated "You'll ruing your beautiful face!"

"Really going to kill myself"

"No one is going to kill or hurt themselves, not while I'm around" Dallas responded.

"No I'm with him" Eugene confessed as Noy hits him playfully on the arm.

"Yeah right dude" Steven added "Because that worked so well with Shannon ain't it?"

Dallas just sighed in irritation, of course some of them really given up.

"Look guys, I know that the four of us aren't really the most impressive team of all" Dahlia announced surprisingly.

"AMEN TO THAT!" Aranea shouted.

"Andrew please" Dahlia asked, causing Aranea to be shocked at the Country girl's comment."But if we work together, maybe we can win this!"

"How?" Noy asked.

Dallas immediately knows what's Dahlia is about to say, he just wished the other four teams will be confident enough to believe it.

"BY THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP!" Dahlia shouted.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Awesome Geeks (Noy and Eugene)_

 _Eugene: She's right! My little pony has never judged me and never again!_

 _Noy: We can win this! Even if the three of us are losers and Dallas has to do most of the work!_

 _Both: SUPER TEAM 4!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hundreds of bulls are angrily getting ready to stomp and crush the nineteen teams, The first team already left, followed by the second and Third, the remaining team which is closest to the gates are already filled with adrenaline.

"REMEMBER! NO MAN OR WAMAN GET LEFT BEHIND EVEN IN DEATH!" Dallas shouted.

"If we die, I'am so not going to regret this!" Noy shouted cheerfully.

"Let's get this over with, let's finish this or die trying!" Steven shouted motivatingly.

"Oh would you American Scums just shut it!" Insignificant roared "WE ARE NOT GOING TO DIE! We will finish this race in arms and we will do it together!"

"We aren't going to die and you guys won't either because they can't make us!" Darold added aggressively as the Super team gets themselves ready to run for the hills.

"That was the most nicest thing you have ever said dude!" Eugene commented.

"Thank you! NOW LET'S GET OUT OF THIS SPANISH COUNTRY AND HAIL KOREA!" Insignificant shouted and ran first.

"HAIL KOREA!" Darold, Noy, Eugene, Aranea, Steven, Dahlia, and surprisingly Dallas shouted as they followed the leading Spy.

 ** _Super Team 3_**

With their ten minute lead, the Super team 3 worried less about the rampaging bulls, but they need to be aware of the upcoming fourth team though.

Flynn and Nutty are taking the lead of the third super team, make sure they don't waste their energy so they stayed at jogging pace.

"OUT OF THE WAY AMERICAN SCUM!" Insignificant shoved Flynn and Nutty away.

"Hey what was that for?!" Nutty angrily asked.

"GUYS THEY ARE COMING!" Charlotte shouted in panic as they see the stampeding bulls with a terrified Fourth super team kept running.

"I got an idea! Leave Zach behind!" Kevin insisted as he pushed Zachery to the ground and runs off.

"YOU DOUCHE!" Zachery shouted and Chased Kevin.

Flynn stood up as Samantha, Antonio and Bucky ran past him, he helped Nutty back to his feet and continued running away.

This chase eventually reached the 2nd Super team and after a few minutes, the 1st super team. After ten minutes more, everyone is running on the stampede.

"THIS IS CRAZY!" Dave screamed.

"Geez YOU THINK?!" J.J shouted.

"Gap ahead!" Eli informed everyone, all noticed a medium sized gap, it's probably enough to jump with the right speed.

Everyone managed to jump the gap successfully, but Darold wasn't aware there was a gap so he fell down easily, Insignificant also didn't make it to the gap successfully.

"WE GOT A MAN DOWN!" Noy shouted.

"Crap! Darold and Insig are down!" Steven informed.

"Should we go back?!" Dahlia asked her brother.

Dallas simply nodded and headed for the stampeding bulls "NO MAN LEFT BEHIND!" he shouted as Dahlia, Aranea, Steven, Noy and Eugene all used Dallas as a human shield.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx_

 _Confessional: The Country Siblings (Dallas and Dahlia)_

 _Dallas: Years of hunting really pays off, one is that a hard punch is like a poke to me *Takes off his shirt* but I'm not an overly muscular person though, just an average guy who suffered a lot of beating in the past that developed an immunity_

 _Dahlia: *Drools* T-those are some hot b-buns D-Dallas_

 _Dallas: *Puts back shirt* Uh Dahlia?_

 _Dahlia: *Snaps to reality* Wh-What happened?_

 _Dallas: *Looks confused at the camera*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx_

"OH MY LEG! THEY'RE BROKEN!" Insignificant shouted in misery

"It looks like it's the end for us!" Darold exclaimed.

"You may be right, my friend *sniff* I CAN'T BELIEVE WE ARE LOSING!" Insignificant cried and wrapped his arms to Darold.

"Stop crying, it isn't over yet!" A severely beaten up Andrew replied, he is also wearing the same dress Aranea used to wear, which is pretty strange considering he was injured and left back in japan.

"LARGE BULL SIGHTED!"Noy announced, she, Dahlia, and Steven hid on the gap to avoid getting trampled while Eugene and Dallas continued to dodge and tried to stay alive as possible while one of them will take care of the large bull.

"Eugene! You ready?!" Dallas asked.

"Why do I have to be live bait dude!" Eugene cried in fear.

"Do you want Aranea to be here with me?!" Dallas asked.

"HEY!" Andrew shouted angrily as he carried a limp Insignificant in his shoulders as Steven did the same to Darold.

"The only way to win this race if we catch this bull, now gain his attention boy!" Dallas shouted as he jumped to the gap and waited for the right timing to tackle the bull.

"HEY UGLY!" Eugene called out "I ate your mom in the steakhouse on Mexico!" Eugene mocked, his knees were practically shaking in terror, since the bull was the same size as his parents SUV.

Said bull looked fiercely at Eugene as it started to steer its direction and headed straight to the Geek.

"RUN, FOREST RUN!" Noy shouted in panic.

"Oh sweet steaks and gravy!" Eugene cried in terror and ran as fast as his legs can carry him.

Dallas took the opportunity to grab hold of the large bull as he jumps on to it and struggles to stay on.

"HEAD TO THE SHORTCUT! WE GOT THIS!" Dallas instructed as he rode the bull while the beast chases the mocking, petrified geek.

"You heard my brother, carry the Koreans and let's get going!" Dahlia cheered on as the Super team 4 used the shortcut.

 ** _Super team 1, 2, and 3._**

With the minutes of running for their lives, a lot of them are getting tired, especially the weak ones which have to be carried by the stronger ones.

"The Chillzone is over there!" Antonio announced, pointing the direction of the Chillzone while he carries Charlotte piggybacked.

"Why aren't these bulls getting tired?!" Bucky questioned with Nutty following him.

"They are tired as us!" J.J shouted "Some of them already stopped running!"

"The real question is where the hell is that huge bull Don was talking about?!" Fay asked.

Carmen decided to look back and in a few meters near them is Dallas and Eugene riding the large bull, Necklace is on Dallas' hands that made Carmen cursed. One is that she should have picked them instead of Christopher and Parasoul (She made note to get rid of them next time), next is that the other pathetic excuse for the team gets to stay, and lastly is that she needed to get rid of some steam fast.

"There it is! THE CHILLZONE!" Tristan cheered "All we need to do is climb that fence and run a few metres and we are golden!"

"Then pump those legs boy!" Pamela instructed.

Tavon and Flynn are the first one to climb the fence, they even decided to help out those who are still tired from running like Jenna, Parasoul, Dawn, and Dave.

Carmen already climbs up the fence and helps Fay up with Danny being the only one left in the fence.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Eugene's warning caused Danny to look back as the gigantic bull breaks the fence like it was just some glass as it continues to run and heading straight to the Chillzone.

The ones that are getting close are Tristan and Carter as they kept on running, with the other teams behind them. Carter notices that some team went and took the shortcut, he quickly pulled Tristan's sleeve and pointed the three teams who didn't taken the challenge.

"Dallas has the necklace, so they are already on first place bro!" Tristan explained "This is just a race for not getting in last place!"

Dallas and Eugene passed by several contestant due to the bull much energetic, fierce and stronger than them, Eugene noticed that Fay, Dahlia and the rest of their super team have been waiting for them in the Chillzone.

"Chillzone dead ahead Dallas!" Eugene informed.

"Then let's jump!" Dallas shouted and grabbed Eugene's arm.

"Wait what? NO!" Eugene couldn't stop the Male Country kid from leaping out of the bull with his arm on his grasp, luckily for both of them that Dallas landed safely.

" **Noy and Eugene, First Place!"**

 **"Dallas and Dahlia, Second Place!"**

 **"Insignificant and Darold, Third Place!"**

 **"Steven and Aranea, Fourth place!"**

Steven, Dallas, Dahlia and Aranea cheered for their victory, but Aranea stll glared at the host for callng her a female, which is weird by the way.

Noy and Eugene couldn't hold in their excitement that they went to the bottom five to first place, both of them hugged each other real tight and cheered for joy.

"WE DID IT! OH DUDE I COULD JUST KISS YOU!" Both geeks exclaimed in happiness, after a few seconds they realised what they just said and looked away from each other, both don't even have an explanation to what they just said.

Finally, Insignificant and Darold hugged the other three teams and both started to cry "YOU AMERICAN SCUMS ARE THE BEST PEOPLE WE EVER MET! THANK YOU FOR NOT LEAVING US!" Insignificant shouted in joy.

Darold just hugged the team tighter while Dallas and Aranea looked at each other confused.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Awesome Geeks (Eugene and Noy)_

 _Noy: Ok, that was a bittersweet scenario of what Insignificant and Darold did._

 _Eugene: Dude, that was the nicest thing they ever said to anyone._

 _Noy: Still it doesn't change the fact that he still called us an American scum_

 _Eugene: Fair point_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 ** _"Pandora and Charity, Fifth place!"_**

 ** _"Antonio and Charlotte, Sixth place!"_**

 ** _"Flynn and Samantha, Seventh place"_**

 ** _"Zachery and Kevin, Eight place"_**

 ** _"Bucky and Nutty, Ninth place!"_**

Pandora and Charity cheered in joy and gave each other a tight hug, Antonio and Charlotte also cheered in happiness along with Flynn, Nutty and Samantha.

Bucky also cheered but kept focused on Aranea.

"WOHOO WE ARE STILL IN IT!" Zachery rejoiced.

"I STILL VOTE THAT WE SHOULD LET ZACHERY DIE BACK THERE!" Kevin confessed happily, before getting tackled by his fellow you-tuber.

 ** _"April and Jenna, Tenth Place!"_**

 ** _"Dave and Ella, Eleventh place!"_**

 ** _"Zoey and Dawn, Twelfth place!"_**

 ** _"Gabriel and Rhianza, Thirteenth place!"_**

 ** _"Eli and Marron, Fourteenth place…funny I would assume you guys would go first"_**

"We let our comrades go first before we do, it is what we were trained for" Eli explained seriously.

"Never leave a man nor woman behind" Marron added.

Zoey and Dawn just sighed in relief that they are still in it.

April sighed in disappointment as Jenna placed a hand on her shoulder, both twins know that they can do better.

Rhianza just stared really bored.

Ella and Gabriel are both carrying a tired looking Dave, and accidentally drops him when they cheered for victory.

"And now it's a final decision on who's going home on the second super team?" Don asked "The pressure is on"

Christopher and Parasoul really didn't want to go home early so they stepped into the mat first, followed by Tristan and Carter who were already there but Don wouldn't count them since they must be all completed.

" **Christopher and Parasoul, Fifteenth place!"**

 **"Tristan and Carter, Sixteenth place!"**

Danny literally cursed himself as Tavon and Carmen helped him get to the Chillzone.

Pamela, J.J and Fay are already on the mat and are just waiting for their partners.

Though it isn't really a race to the finish since the three are walking to the chillzone in a normal pace, only time will tell if one of them betrays the other.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

" **Pamela and Carmen, Seventeenth place!"**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The News Anchors (Pamela and Carmen)_

 _Carmen: I can't afford to lose just because Danny can't get up and Tavon is all Mr. Goody two shoes._

 _Pamela: But they were our friends!_

 _Carmen: If I let Tavon and Danny get to the Chillzone, then we are both going home early, do you really want that!_

 _Pamela: Bad news: One of our friends is going home….*sniff*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Danny already has one broken leg, but if he pushed enough, he can get to the Chillzone before Tavon can, Danny used his one good leg to jump to the Chillzone, with Tavon still on his arms, both of them landing to the Chillzone at the same time.

"NOOOO!" J.J and Fay shouted.

"' **J.J and Tavon, I'm sorry to say this, but you guys got Eighteenth place!"** Don announced.

"WHY?!" Tavon asked confusingly.

"Because the staff played the record of you two both going to the Chillzone at the same time, and it was Tavon who touched the mat first and not Danny" Don explained " **Danny and Fay, I'm sorry but you have been eliminated from the race"**

Danny just sighed in defeat, first is that they were eliminated early, and next is that he's going to get a major scolding from Fay.

But it didn't happen, instead Fay lifted him up, placed his arm on her shoulder as she gave him a quick peck to the cheek.

"I got you big guy, don't go crybaby on me or we're through" Fay joked as Danny smiled warmly.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Danny: Well I didn't expect we would get eliminated this early, I was hoping we can reach at least the final ten or whatever._

 _Fay: But our short time wasn't a complete waste though, we had fun in every challenge._

 _Danny: Even the cosplaying part back in Japan? *chuckles*_

 _Fay: Ha-Ha, you do realize that you bought it right?_

 _Danny: I was just being sarcastic, I knew you don't like that stuff, I was just teasing you like you are teasing me, being on this race really tightens our relationship you know?_

 _Fay: It was fun, but I would rather see the News Anchors or the Spy and Surgeon go home first before we did._

 _Danny: What makes you say that?_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The camera focuses on them walking away from the streets of Spain, Fay helping Danny and such.

"I saw how Carmen acts, she'll take the trick if she gets the chance, I feel sorry for her next victim though" Fay answered.

"Hey come on, it's not our problem anymore" Danny responed.

"You're right, let's just go on a date in one of these restaurants in Spain" Fay concluded.

"Now we're talking!" Danny exclaimed as Fay just chuckled at her boyfriend's enthusiasm.

 **Don: Eighteen teams remain, and the pressure is going insane! Which team will be eliminated next, my vote is on the Koreans! But if you want to prove me wrong then keep watching….**

 **THE RIDONCULOUS RACE: INSANITY!**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _Reaction to The Hotshots elimination_**

 ** _Confessional: The Twins (April and Jenna)_**

 ** _April: To be honest, I find that really unexpected._**

 ** _Jenna: Yeah, they did so well back in New York_**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _Confessional: The Half-Brothers (Tristan and Carter)_**

 ** _Tristan: Oh man, Fay was hot and now they are gone._**

 ** _Carter: *Glares at him*_**

 ** _Tristan: I know that Danny and Fay are a couple okay! I have problems so don't judge me!_**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _Confessional: The Princess and Ranger (Christopher and Parasoul)_**

 ** _Parasoul *Sighs sadly* They were a good team *looks at Christopher confusingly* My love?_**

 ** _Christopher: Sorry, but I have to keep an eye on Carmen, she ain't going to trick us._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _Confessional: The Weirdos (J.J and Tavon)_**

 ** _Tavon: The good news is that me and my sis survived, the bad news is…_**

 ** _J.J: WE WERE SAVED BY THE PLOT! *cries* WHY?!_**

 ** _Tavon: Chill sis Chill, that means we have a chance on not getting eliminated early._**

 ** _J.J: That's true, I mean it would be a huge decrease of views if we get eliminated early._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **Class is going back next week so it's going to be hell returning season again, so I'm about to inform you all that I'll update one to two chapters a week. I'm going back from San Francisco tomorrow so I'll see you guys in a while.**

 **.**

 ** _Next Episode: Let your face be known!_**

 ** _Next Destination: Kazakhstan_**

 **.**

 **Rankings!**

 **IN GAME**

 **1** **st** **.** ** _The Awesome Geeks:_** _Noy and Eugene_

 ** _2_** ** _nd_** ** _. The Country Siblings:_** _Dallas and Dahlia_

 ** _3_** ** _rd_** ** _. The College Rommates:_** _Steven and Andrew/Aranea (Just for the people who are still confused)_

 ** _4th. The Spy and Surgeon:_** _Insignificant and Dallas_

 ** _5_** ** _th_** ** _. The Pizzeria Sisters:_** _Pandora and Charity_

 ** _6_** ** _th_** ** _. The Armadas:_** _Charlotte and Antonio_

 ** _7_** ** _th_** ** _. The Clubbies:_** _Flynn and Samantha_

 ** _8_** ** _th_** ** _. The You-tubers:_** _Zachery and Kevin_

 ** _9_** ** _th_** ** _. The Trouble-Makers:_** _Bucky and Nutty._

 ** _10_** ** _th_** ** _. The Twins:_** _April and Jenna_

 ** _11_** ** _th_** ** _. The 'Normal' Friends:_** _Dave and Ella_

 ** _12_** ** _th_** ** _. The Pen-pal Besties:_** _Zoey and Dawn_

 ** _13_** ** _th_** ** _. The Technicals:_** _Gabriel and Rhianza_

 ** _14_** ** _th_** ** _. The Ninja Contortionists:_** _Eli and Marron_

 ** _15_** ** _th_** ** _. The Princess and Ranger:_** _Christopher and Parasoul_

 ** _16_** ** _th_** ** _. The Half-Brothers:_** _Tristan and Carter_

 ** _17_** ** _th_** ** _. The News Anchors:_** _Pamela and Carmen_

 ** _18_** ** _th_** ** _. The Weirdos:_** _J.J and Tavon_

 **ELIMINATED**

 ** _19_** ** _th_** ** _: The Hotshots:_** _Fay and Danny (Madrid, Spain)_

 ** _20_** ** _th_** ** _: The Sirens:_** _Shannon and Elias (Hollywood, California)_

 **If you guys have any requests or complaints, please PM me because I think I rushed this chapter so I'm sorry** **L**


	10. E7: Photophobia in Kazakhstan

**KAZAKHSTAN!**

 **Hello World My name is Insanity and I'am CRAAAAAZZZYYY! BLAH! BLEH! NACHOS! And welcome back to TRRI now before we begin there are a things that I need to get off my chest and I want to share it to you all.**

 **Reaction #1: FNAF WORLD? ….WTF!**

 **Reaction #2: Glenn will never die and you can't make me believe it!**

 **Reaction #3: Welcome back to Hell *cough* I mean College, where Evil rules 24/7 hahaha XD**

 **Thank you all so much again for the reviews, good or bad Like them a lot.**

 **Now that that is out of my system, let's go back to the fic.**

 **A bit of a treat for Oppsie and Pizzawizz , something is hidden in this chapter since it's Halloween haha, but you need to find out where the treat is XD!**

 **Episode 7: Photophobia in Kazakhstan**

 _Recap: Last time on the Insanity Ridonculous Race, Our teams went to Spain to have a little fun with the bulls of Madrid, there was painful experiences for Antonio, Dahlia and Samantha. But it was relatively easy for Rhianza, Dawn and Parasoul. Jenna lost her temper when someone tried to act perverted on her own sister, Carmen decided to show her trickery and deceitful nature today, Surprisingly the Country Siblings has what is to believe a miracle, by dragging three of the most losing team of all, The College Roommates, Spy and Surgeon and the Awesome geeks, but it's not all sweet and dandy for The Hotshots, as Fay and Danny have been eliminated._

 **Don: 18 teams are still up and running, and still have a fair chance of winning the million big ones, but today one of them may be heading home. Can't wait for the suspense then just sit back, relax, get a cup of joe and enjoy…THE RIDONCULOUS RACE INSANITY!**

(Intro:

 _Dear mom and Dad I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind_

 _*Shows Owen sitting in a-_

 _Oh wait wrong intro)_

 **Don: Welcome back to Spain, Madrid where yesterday's chillzone is the starting point for this leg of the race, and today's first place teams get to go first. Yup you heard it, the Super team 4 are going to leave the starting point at the same time.**

"And I told her that if he ever wants to date my brother, then she can date the palm of my hand first!" Dahlia joked as Steven, Noy, Eugene, Darold and Insignificant laughed at the female Country sibling.

"Oh man, that was hilarious, you know I've been thinking that we were such a good team here in spain, what do you say we form an alliance huh?" Eugene suggested.

"Ooooh that sounds fun!" Dahlia confessed.

"As long as me and Darold survives then we are in, but I'm the leader" Insignificant added.

"Well I don't really see what's wrong with joining you guys" Andrew confessed "We're in"

Dallas smiled at seeing his younger sibling giving everyone their 'initiation hug', though he felt a little bit off when she hugged Andrew a bit longer than the rest.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Country Siblings (Dallas and Dahlia)_

 _Dallas: Do you have a crush on Andrew?_

 _Dahlia: No?! Don't be silly, he's just cute and all, I mean did you look at his glasses *squeal* it's like a penguin!_

 _Dallas: No idea what that means, but I do assume you have a crush on someone else then._

 _Dahlia: *blushes* What are you saying, h-how did you know?!_

 _Dallas: I didn't…until now_

 _Dahlia: *sighs in defeat* I hate it when you go investigative at me._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The rest of the teams rushes off, leaving the last place Weirdos to receive the last tip on their last day here at Spain.

"Could you stop emphasizing the 'last' part jeez, Fay and Danny are gone but we're still here FYI" J.J angrily pointed out as Tavon grabs the tip for them.

"Looks like the Super team left us" Tavon pointed out "I wouldn't blame them, we suck at the last challenge for trying to help Danny"

"BRO! We do not suck at that challenge! We are a perfectly wonderful creation created by Kammi-sama, and we are made to do good crazy things for the world to enjoy!" J.J shouted "Humiliation is in our blood bro, we are not NORMAL!"

"You're right! *sniff* I ain't normal like the rest of these yahoos, I'm weird! LET'S WIN THIS!" Tavon shouted as well as both Weird siblings rushed to the airport.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

 _Confessional: Carmen (Member of the News Anchors)_

 _Background is the eighteen remaining teams all falling in line at the airport, the only problem is that Insignificant is having an argument with the staff._

 _Carmen: There are only three things that you need in order to dominate at this race, the lead, the mind, and the play. It's very simple to be honest, once I have my nerd then me and Pamela are sure to win the million, and I know just who to pick!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

"Hey Kevin" Carmen greeted the You-tuber.

Kevin leaned in close to Zachery "Is she talking to me, didn't she have a husband or something?"

"Kev, our plan remember?" Zachery reminded.

"Got it, MILF time" Kevin winked and started flirting with Carmen, though the Newscaster just tries to endure the constant pick-up lines and come-ups with the flirty You0tuber, she was really aiming at the other guy.

"How many times do we have to tell you! We are going to Kaza-key-soos-tan!" Insignificant yelled.

"Senior! We don't know what country you are living but we do not know that location!" the staff yelled back.

"HE'S FROM KOREA! NORTH KOREA!" J.J yelled from the back of the line.

"You stay out of this gamer scum or I will make you eat snow!" Insignificant warned.

All of the teams looked at him weirdly, some of them just couldn't believe what he just said, especially one of them spilled their soda in pure shock (That was Flynn)

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: J.J and Samantha_

 _Background is Steven checking Insignificants blood pressure while the eighteen teams really looked worried._

 _Samantha: What was that?! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED BEFORE THIS CONFESSIONAL?!_

 _J.J: *eyes widened* He….called….me…a gamer scum._

 _Samantha: That's….never…happened before, usually he calls everyone American scum_

 _J.J: There is only one explanation for this girl!_

 _Samantha: What?!_

 _J.J: Insignificants DYING!_

 _Both: *Hugs each other and screams in panic*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

After checking Insignificant's blood pressure multiple times and for Steven to announce that the Korean is doing fine, the 36 teenagers all boarded on the first flight and now are heading to Kazakhstan.

"My love, what is Kazakhstan?" Parasoul asked.

"It is a country Parasoul, not very famous like China, America, London and such but it's still a wonderful country" Christopher explained.

"What do you think awaits for us there?" Parasoul asked again.

"To be honest, I've never been there before, I only know it based on the maps in the castle's library" Christopher confessed.

Meanwhile the Trouble-makers, mostly Bucky is glaring at Andrew so much that the luckster was getting nervous around him.

"I can't believe that nerd is back on the game, Aranea must have felt devastated that she left me" Bucky angrily cursed.

"I know right, with her silky soft blue hair that smells like male shampoo, her curvy body that makes you swoon….I CAN'T BELIEVE ANDREW IS BACK!" Nutty shouted.

"I can hear both of you boys, and I'm trying to get some sleep so be a kind gentleman and SHUT UP!" April shouted, from behind their seats.

"What do we do Bucky?" Nutty asked.

"We sabotage the College Dweebs of course, it's a brilliant revenge plot" Bucky exclaimed.

"Oh sure, eliminate us is a good revenge plot" Steven agreed, causing the surprising reactions of both Trouble-makers.

"H-How did you get here so fast?!" Nutty asked.

"Dudes, I went to the bathroom, but I wouldn't really blame you guys since me and Andrew have been bullied since kids, though Andrew gets most of the beating, I for one have been ignored by many people" Steven confessed.

"And you're telling us this why?" Bucky asked.

"Because I know that I'm pathetic, but I know you guys have potential. Now I'm here to help, if you guys eliminate us, wouldn't that lessen the chance of seeing Aranea again?" Steven asked "Cause, the only possible way to see her again, if the possibility of you eliminating us right now is a fact, then you'll see her at the finish line, but that's a low chance since you know…hehe us"

"I don't get it" Nutty confessed.

Steven laughed joyfully 'What I'm saying is that you need to keep us for a bit longer, just so you can see Aranea again! Simple as that"

"Of course!" Butty exclaimed "That plan is brilliant! Glad I thought of it!"

"You sure did!" Nutty added.

"Well I'm glad that I wasn't any help at all. I'll be going back to my seat and eat donuts now" Steven said ashamed and walked away from the Troublemakers.

Steven walked by and pardoned himself for going through Dave and Ella's seat before he can go back to a sleeping Andrew, and his empty seat.

"I know, that's what I've been trying to tell to the government via email!" Charity exclaimed "If there are ghosts then there will be Zombies man, it just makes sense!"

"Indeed!" exclaimed Antonio "I've been trying to tell the world that monsters are known for a reason, but they said it was a bunch of Fairytales, it was total Blasphemy!"

"Ghosts are real, just like Zombies are real too, Cannibalism is what they call it" Pandora recalled "If you resort to Cannibalism then you must be a zombie"

"I'm glad that there are still a lot of people believing the super naturals" Charlotte confessed "Just like I believe that I will tide my own unicorn someday!"

Pandora and Charity looked at each other and smiled awkwardly, while Antonio slammed his palm to his face again.

"Marron, remember our 18th mission that took place in Kazakhstan" Eli recalled "I can't believe that you and I are going back to this place"

"How can I forget, that was one of the craziest missions we ever had, that was also when you 'accidentally' held me" Marron teased.

"Hey, they were firing guns at us, I panicked when you got no cover" Eli defended, a slight blush appeared on his cheek.

"Yeah, but it was like 'China's clockwork' back then" Marron confessed.

"You and I both know that we remember the 'China's clockwork' incident very differently" Eli pointed out.

 **Don: Kazakhstan, a Central Asian country and former Soviet republic, extends from the Caspian Sea in the west to the Altai Mountains at its eastern border with China and Russia. Its largest metropolis, Almaty, is a long-standing trading hub whose landmarks include Ascension Cathedral, a tsarist-era Russian Orthodox church, and the Central State Museum of Kazakhstan, displaying thousands of Kazak artifacts, once landed, Teams must head over to this Don box to receive their next tip.**

The plane has landed as everyone rushed out of the airport and heads for the Don box, the first one to reach said Don box was none other than Noy and Eugene.

"Awesome, It's an **MEGA ALL IN?!"** Noy announced confusingly.

"That sounds like we are going to have a rough time with this" Dave commented.

 **Don: A MEGA ALL IN!, is the same as a regular ALL IN! but in this case, it will take a much longer and much harder challenge than any ALL Ins, for this case, Teams must go to three Tourists spots of Kazakhstan and collect their photos on each attractions, These tourist are-**

" **The Ascension Cathedral, Almaty** " Jenna silently murmured as April called a taxi.

 **"The Palace of peace and Reconciliation"** Parasoul informed as she and Christopher head for a waiting Taxi.

" **And the Khan Shatyr Entertainment center"** Kevin reads it out loud.

" **After collecting your photos on each tourists spots, head for the Chillzone which is near the….airport"** Dawn reads it and both her and Zoey looked to the right and sees Don waving at them.

"You girls better hurry, you got three destinations that you need to go to" Don informed.

"Let's do it!" Zoey exclaimed with Dawn calling out a Taxi.

 ** _Locations Teams went to:_**

 ** _The Cathedral:_** _The Awesome Geeks, The Country Siblings, The Spy and Surgeon, The College Roommates, The Pizzeria Sisters, and The Trouble-Makers._

 ** _The Palace:_** _The Technicals, The Twins, The Ninja Contortionists, The News Anchors, The Princess and Ranger, The You-Tubers, and The 'Normal' Friends_

 ** _The Entertainment Center:_** _The Pen-Pal Besties, The Weirdos, The Clubbies, The Armadas, and TheHalf-Brothers._

"Ok, so there are five of us heading to the Entertainment center just as us!" Tristan informed "That means it's a four vs us in the place for first place!"

Carter simply rolled his eyes and continued to read.

"I'm going to wipe the floor with them when I step on the carpet! You and me got this Carter!" Tristan shouted.

Carter simply gave a look at Tristan, making the other Half-brother glared back.

"I know that you and I never even got to First place but I was just letting the other teams get a little bit of glory, but now it's Tristan's time to slaughter them all!"

Carter continued reading.

"Thanks for the Silent treatment you jerk" Tristan muttered as Carter smiled in satisfaction.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Half-Brothers (Tristan and Carter)_

 _Tristan: It's true! I did just let the other teams go by_

 _Carter: (Continues reading a magazine)_

 _Tristan: I could easily defeat them if I just give at least 10% determination *crosses arms and smirked*_

 _Carter: (Flips page of the magazine and continues reading)_

 _Tristan: Because I'am the best and if they ever try to defeat me, then I pity them!_

 _Carter: (Flips another page)_

 _Tristan: Dude seriously?! So what is April is more skilled than me, or Christopher is Stronger, Andrew is Smarter, and Dahlia is very pretty! I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!_

 _Carter: (Closes magazine and looks at him)_

 _Tristan: I'm sorry for my arrogance_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 ** _Entertainment Center_**

"WOW this Center looks amazing!" Charlotte commented.

"There's the Don box!" Antonio informed with her and Charlotte reaching the Don box first "Great, Don left this for us to help us find our Photos"

 **Don: The Khan Shatyr Entertainment center has an area of 10 football fields, In order to get their picture, teams must help this local deliver these large boxes to his stall, after you deliver five crates to the stall, he will give you your photo so you can go and search for the remaining two.**

"It's just crates man, How bad can it be" Flynn commented.

 _Five minutes later._

"THIS CRATE IS CRUSHING MY BODY!" Flynn shouted in pain.

"MY BONES ARE BREAKING!" Tavon cried out while Samantha tries to push the crate off of her partner, along with J.J who is using a crowbar to flip it off.

Dawn and Zoey were helping together to push the crate towards the stall, which is tiring considering that the stall and the drop-zone for the crates are a 400 meters apart.

"Come on Antonio, keep pulling!" Charlotte motivated, a rope was tied to their crate and Antonio is pulling it, with Charlotte pushing from behind.

"FIRST PLACE HERE WE COME!" Tristan shouted as he and Carter carries the Crate heavily, till Carter and Tristan realized that they need to climb up some stairs to get to the stall.

After a few hours, Tristan and Carter along with Charlotte and Antonio have already sent three crates to the stall, but the four of them are really tired.

"All….this…..for a photo!" Charlotte shouted.

"Hello everyone" Dawn commented as she and Zoey kept on pushing their 3rd crate to the stall.

"PULL!" Samantha shouted to Tavon, J.J and Flynn.

Tavon insisted that they should tie their crates together while the four of them pull it to the stall, the four of them are catching up to the Pen-Pal besties.

"Oh crap…..the Pen-Pals and the four wackos are catching up with us!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Thanks for the compliment!" J.J said sincerely.

After another few hours, The Half-brothers would have been the first ones to finish the task, but Tristan accidentally slipped and fell with the crate when he and Carter where climbing the stairs, in fact the first team to finish the challenge are the Pen-Pal Besties.

"We did it!" Dawn cheered as the man gave them their photo.

"You look cute in here Dawn!" Zoey commented as she gratefully grabs the photo.

"Thank you, but we need to get to the Palace now, J.J, Samantha, Tavon and Flynn are catching up to us" Dawn replied.

The Pen-Pal besties left the Entertainment arena, and after thirty minutes The Weirdos and Clubbies have done their task.

"Must…push….thy box….to thee…..finisheth line!" Antonio struggled and with one last push, the crate slides to the stall and the man placed the tip on top of Antonio's chest while Charlotte is already tired at the bottom of the stairs.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Armadas (Charlotte and Antonio)_

 _Charlotte: I'm not really the strongest person on the block which is pretty acceptable._

 _Antonio: Strength is not everything Charlotte, Brains beats Brawn most of the time._

 _Charlotte: That is true Mr Gandhi, that's why I'm the brains of the team while Anthony is my lovable sidekick!_

 _Antonio: *face-palms*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Carter tiredly shoved the last crate to the stall and tiredly walks up to the man to grab their photo, he raised his weakened hands in victory before slowly walking to a tired looking Tristan.

"Go on without me!" Tristan cried out.

Carter shrugged and did what his Half-Brother wanted him to do.

"WAIT! I didn't mean that! Come on dude!" Tristan shouted and tries to catch up to Carter by crawling.

 ** _The Palace of Peace and Reconciliation_**

To many team's surprises, a lot of them have chosen to go to The Palace first before heading off to the other two destinations, Eli and Marron's taxi are taking the lead, followed by Gabriel and Rhianza's with Dave and Ella falling dead last.

"I'm so excited to be going to a palace, it's like a fairy tale dream come true!" Ella confessed as Dave chuckled at is friend.

"Well make sure you don't drool so much Ella, we still need to win the challenge ok?" Dave asked politely.

"Well of course Prince David, I will always focus on you" Ella replied and blushes, Dave just laughed nervously at the reply.

Meanwhile April is sitting on the window seat while Jenna sat at the back, the older twin is getting a bit annoyed by how this driver is taking his time to get them to the palace.

"Can't you go any faster, we're kind of in a race here, like I told you for the billionth time" April reminded sarcastically.

"I'm the driver of this taxi and it's my power to decide how fast I can go" The taxi driver replied stubbornly.

"But I already gave you an additional tip!" April exclaimed "Come on just press the gas pedal and move it!"

"YOU DON'T GET TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO BITCH! NOT YOU NOT HER AND NOT MY WIFE!" The Taxi driver shouted and shoved April back to her seat

The Taxi Driver suddenly realized that someone pulls out a scissor and cuts of his seatbelt, his eyes paid attention to the lock of his car that has been quickly unlocked, when he looked back to check on the Twins, an creepy, Angry, and horrifying look of Jenna is glaring at him.

"You dare shove my sister…..punk" Jenna said silently, but very threatening.

"W-What's i-it to you?!" The Driver asked, trying his best to mount up the courage he has.

"SHOVE THIS YOU JERK!" Jenna shouted and kicked the Driver out of the moving vehicle.

"INCOMING TAXI DRIVER!" Carmen shouted as she and Pamela hugged in fear while their driver dodged the stumbling Driver that just got booted out of his own taxi.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Twins (April and Jenna)_

 _Jenna: Oh my God what have I done?!_

 _April: It's not your fault ok but I would like to rem-_

 _Cameraman: It was her fault, don't protect her._

 _April: Shut up! No one asks for your opinion Kyle._

 _Cameraman (Kyle): Well I can't get over the fact that she did that!_

 _Jenna: Sis did Carter saw that?! He must think I-I'm a rampaging monster!_

 _April: *Looks confused* Jenna, Carter went to the Entertainment Center._

 _Jenna: *Sighs in relief* Thank Goodness, I thought he saw me acting berserk there._

 _Cameraman (Kyle): THAT'S WHAT SHE'S WORRIED ABOUT!_

 _Both: Yeeeeeees?_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The First ones to arrive are the Princess and Ranger, with Parasoul being pretty excited to see a fellow castle, much to her dismay since the palace is a pyramid shaped and not a palace she was hoping to be.

"So this is the Palace of Kazakhstan?" Parasoul asked to no one "Despair!" She cried.

"We can cry about the Architecture's horrible view of palaces, but right now we need to find out what is the Don box will want us to do!" Christopher said seriously and rushed to the machine, pressed the red button and reads it.

" ** _In order to get your photo at the palace, one must be able to grab a grappling hook and try to climb the now slippery walls of the Pyramid, the photos are placed at the top and if you fall then you must tag in your partner so that he/she can climb next. Succeed in grabbing the photo and you can head to the remaining two destinations!"_** Christopher reads it out loud "Ok I'll get the grappling hook, I got this!"

Christopher rushed over to a nearby table where the grappling hooks are set, the Ranger grabs one and heads to the Pyramid to start climbing.

"Who should go first?" Marron asked.

"Ladies first, I'll let you have the fun" Eli replied.

Christopher fired the hook and once it sticks, the Ranger started climbing, but he noticed that the glass walls are really slippery and was giving him a hard time to try and climb.

"Remember if you fall then I should get a turn!" Parasoul reminded happily.

"Sure my love" Christopher replied, but still felt a bit unsure if he should let his wife do this challenges, she survived luckily in the bullfight in Spain, He manage to save her from humiliation in Japan, and also prevented her from falling a 100 feet statue back in New York, as he looked into her eyes, he knew she was too-

"I CAN'T CLIMB THIS THING IT'S SO FRUSTRATING!" Kevin shouted angrily.

"That's because you suck!" Zachery answered, receiving some glares from his friend.

"Go Rhee Go!" Gabriel shouted cheerully.

"…." Rhianza responded

"Slow and Steady Pam!" Carmen reminded.

"Sure thing girl!" Pamela replied

"Keep going Ella, You're doing great!" Dave cheered.

Jenna muttered something to cheer her sister but it was very quiet for the camera and the crew to hear, and why do Christopher even bother when he always gets cut-off.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Carmen (Member of the News Anchors)_

 _Background is the teams are still climbing the slippery palace walls, with Marron taking the lead, and for Ella to not making any progress._

 _Carmen: Ok, first off is that I'am not the reason for Shannon and Elias' elimination, I'am not that brutal ok. But I'am going to be a teeny tiny bit the main culprit for a certain team's elimination *Giggles*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx_

"Hey Parasoul, looks like you and me have really strong partners huh?!" Carmen asked joyfully.

"Oh yes, Christopher and Pamela are really good at this" Parasoul replied.

"Too bad we can't show them our skills though" Carmen said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Parasoul asked curiously.

"Well Pamela has been doing most of the hard work ever since this race started, and when I do things it was always the easiest challenges of all, like bullfighting back in Spain. Sometimes I feel like I'm just deadweight to Pamela, like you are to Christopher" Carmen explained sadly.

Parasoul gasped "Christopher doesn't think I'm not contributing much right?" she sked desperately.

"I don't really know girlfriend, I mean I always see Christopher getting pummelled, humiliated, and taking most of the heat to everything, I know that you and me are beautiful and all but t wouldn't hurt to try to contribute more right?" Carmen asked, her sinister smirk appeared as she placed her arm around the Princess.

"No, i-I'm sure Christopher knows that I'am doing my best also!" Parasoul defended "I can do things too!"

"Really?" Carmen asked "Cause that isn't the case right now, poor little Christopher and Pamela, struggling to climb that tower while we just sit here and watch them suffer like _Princesses"_

The last one was a big hit to Parasoul, she bit her lip and looked at her husband slowly but surely reaching for the photo near the top, apparently that he and Marron are already close to the photo while the rest of them still has a few more steps.

"Mission Completed, retrieving next target!" Marron announced happily as she slides down the palace while Eli cheered for their victory.

"We'll catch you two later ok?" Eli said as he and Marron waved goodbye to Parasoul and Carmen.

"Don't worry Parasoul, if you don't want to sweat like pigs then I understand, as for me I will be doing the remaining two challenges just so me and Pamela can be even" Carmen confessed.

"I GOT IT!" Christopher announced.

"Me too, hooray!" Pamela cheered with him.

"yey" Rhianza cheered monotonously as she slides down along with The News Anchor and Ranger.

As Eli and Marron left first, followed by Gabriel and Rhianza with The News Anchors on their tail. Christopher and Parasoul went to have a little chat.

"I want to grab the remaining two photos Christopher" Parasoul insisted.

"What? No, I would never let you get hurt my love" Christopher objected.

"Christopher, if you love me then you must really prove it to me right now. Let me take on the two challenges remaining please!" Parasoul begged.

"It's not your decision if I should let you get injured, it's my decision to keep you safe" Christopher reasoned "I won't let you do something risky, look what I just did at the palace"

"Christopher I'm ordering you to let me do it" Parasoul ordered as she glared at her husband.

Christopher was extremely worried at first, but in the end he smiled and patted her head "Sure, I could let you do some work"

Parasoul happily cheered and gave a sweet peck to the lips on Christopher as they entered a taxi.

"We're falling behind!" April shouted as she slides down with their photo "Let's hustle sis!"

"Roger" Jenna replied meekly.

With the Youtubers being the last ones to get their photo, the race is still on for the first place spot.

 ** _The Ascension Cathedral, Almaty_**

 **Don: The Ascension Cathedral** **i** **s a** **Russian Orthodox** **cathedral** **located in Panfilov Park in** **Almaty** **,** **Kazakhstan** **. Completed in 1907, fun fact is that it is the second tallest wooden building in the world, and yes I read that on Wikipedia, once teams arrive here they must climb all the way to the top of the building and retrieve their photo that is tied upon the highest cross of the Cathedral, once you have collected three photos from The Cathedral, The Palace, and The Entertainment Center, teams must go back here to the airport where the Chillzone is located and present their photos to me, the last team to arrive, may be cut from the competition.**

"Let's go, Let's go!" Nutty exclaimed as he and the Trouble-maker took the lead, followed by the Spy and Surgeon, Pizzeria Sisters, Country Siblings, and The Awesome geeks who are taking last place because someone played a prank on Noy *Cough* Bucky *Cough*.

"There's the Don box!" Bucky announced and snagged their tip "Oh crap, both of us needs to climb this Church?!"

"That's what the tip said dummy" Noy commented angrily as she grabbed the tip for her and her partner.

"Second largest wooden building….." Dallas stared in awe then shifts to boredom "I've seen bigger"

"Hey you want to climb up with us?" Andrew asked as he walked over to Charity.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Pizzeria Sisters (Charity and Pandora)_

 _Pandora: Did you say yes?_

 _Charity: *Breathing through a paper bag, her face is already pink*_

 _Pandora: Well me and Steven are going to give you two some aloooonne time hehe_

 _Charity: *Bursts the paper bag with air then faints*_

 _Pandora: *laughs*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Should we even climb these things" Noy asked "I mean these are respectable buildings so I think we should say sorry for you know, trespassing?"

"Don't be silly, this is a Cathedral they won't mind as long as we don't break anything" Eugene replied.

Dallas climbs up past them and gave them a friendly nod with Dahlia clinging to his back as she gave a friendly wave.

"LOOOSSSEEERSS!" Bucky mocked as he and Nutty were racing the Country Siblings to the cross.

"You say that to my face American Scum!" Insignificant shouted angrily while Darold cautiously climbs up.

"And then he said is that a Chevy, and then I said, nooooo that a Fjord hahahahaah!" Steven cackled at his joke along with Pandora while both were climbing up the Cathedral together.

"Man what do you think those two are up to?" Pandora asked looking below.

"It's best not to ruing the moment dude, we should go and grab the photo before those two make out to ruin the moment!" Steven insisted.

"You are a genius haha!" Pandora exclaimed as they gave each other high-fives and climbed faster.

Meanwhile Charity and Andrew are taking their time to climb up the Cathedral, though it wasn;t really climbing at all since both just enjoyed the view in front of them.

"It's been a while since I've done some really high challenges" Andrew confessed.

"Hehe, Last time I climbed this high was back at the Himalayans with Zen, Nick and Ryan remember?" Charity recalled.

"Oh yeah, I remember that, haha man those were some terrifying times am I right?" Andrew asked.

"Do you still keep in contact with them?" Charity asked though she was hoping that a certain someone shouldn't be in touch with Andrew.

"Yup, me and Nicholas chat every week on Skype and he even invited me to his 'Let's plays' most of the time along with Ambrose and Ryan of course he is a really great Internet dork, while I only see Zen a few times every year since she visits Nicholas' place or Nicholas visits her" Andrew explained.

"What about Lynn?" Charity asked "You never even tried to find my Facebook page dude, I was really worried that you were angry at me or something"

Andrew felt really uncomfortable at the moment and started sweating "Well I uh-

"DUDE I GOT IT!" Steven shouted as he gave the photo to the luckster, along with Pandora who suddenly surprised Charity with their photo.

"Charity my bae! How you doing?" Pandora asked "BTW you and me look hot in these photos, makes me want to grab the remaining two more!"

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" Steven shouted.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The College Roommates (Andrew and Steven)_

 _Andrew: *Sighs sadly*_

 _Steven: Let me guess, you didn't tell her._

 _Andrew: *Nods his head*_

 _Steven: Dude, you know you have to tell her sooner or later_

 _Andrew: IT WAS COMPLICATED DUDE AND YOU KNOW IT!_

 _Steven: *Chuckles* Yep, I know_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The Pizzeria Sisters and The College Roomies have left, while the Awesome geeks followed them next, along with The Spy and Surgeon and The Troublemakers.

"It's a good thing that Noy, Steven and Darold are safe… but I'm scared brother" Dahlia confessed.

"Don't be, knowing Andrew or Noy he or she probably will leave an empty spot for us" Dallas replied.

The two siblings are heading their way to the streets, but a taxi suddenly crashed into a lamppost causing them to back up.

"Oooow" April commented before falling down the pavement "Note to self, never let an angry Jenna drive"

"How did you two get here so quick?" Dahlia asked.

"Because we're the greatest, seems to me that you guys are the last ones to leave?" April asked and smirked.

"Not for long" Dallas replied giving a quick glare to her, he really doesn't want to deal with Jenna is she saw that.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Twins (April and Jenna)_

 _April: So there we were, I was calling out for a taxi in the streets when suddenly-_

 _Jenna: *controlling her rage* The same driver showed up and angrily flips us off before he runs off *clenches her fist*_

 _April: So Jenna chased down the driver, broke the window and pushed him out of the vehicle again, picked me up and speed up here_

 _Cameraman (Kyle): Seriously? No cops came there?_

 _April: They did, they arrested the driver since we found out he was a drug dealer who disguises as a driver to sell drugs in his car, yup we did Kazakhstan a favour._

 _Cameraman (Kyle): *Places camera down* Can I get a different team to film?_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 ** _Locations Teams went to:_**

 ** _The Cathedral:_** _The Twins, The 'Normal' Friends, The Pen-Pal Besties, The Half-Brothers, The Princess and Ranger, and The News Anchors_

 ** _The Palace:_** _The Weirdos, The Clubbies, The Armadas, The Troule-Makers, The College Roommates, The Pizzeria Sisters, and The Awesome Geeks_

 ** _The Entertainment Center:_** _The Country Siblings, The Spy and Surgeon, The Technicals, The Ninja Contortionists, and The You-Tubers_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The You-Tubers (Zachery and Kevin)_

 _Zachery: We are really falling in last, if we don't do something soon then we will be eliminated._

 _Kevin: The pressure really is going to get you now is it?_

 _Zachery: Shut up dude, I don't want to be in the chopping block ok, I want to stay further away from that._

 _Kevin: Well with the help of Carmen then I'm sure we can have that arranged._

 _Zachery: You and Carmen? Seriously, news flash she has a husband!_

 _Kevin: Twas not about the husband that forged this alliance with the News Anchors, for twas the handsomeness of Kevin that made them join us, Elementary my dear Zachery._

 _Zachery: *Looks annoyed at the Camera*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 ** _Entertainment Center_**

The Teams that have gone to the Entertainment center went out rather well, after finding out that the challenges involve carrying crates to the stall for a long walk, Eli and Dallas have taken the lead while Dahlia and Marron pushed their own crates, it only took one hour before Eli and Marron to complete the challenge and receive their next tip, and after thirty minutes since they left, Dallas placed the 4th crate along with a really tired Dahlia who have pushed the last crate that she was pushing for the past hour and thirty minutes.

The You-tubers and The Technicals are rather neck and neck to finish the challenge, but Gabriel and Rhianza are focused on completing the challenge plus with the addition of Gabriel's high optimism that he and Rhianza can do it, both Technicals have outrun the You-Tubers and received their second photo.

Zachery and Kevin were the third one to get out of the Entertainment center, though they were never in pace with the Country Siblings and The Ninjas, both were on the same pace as The Technicals, that is until Kevin 'accidentally' dropped the last crate on Zachery while they were climbing up the stairs.

Insignificant and Darold received a helping hand from Dallas since the Country Sibling wanted his fellow allies to be with him at the Chill-zone completely safe, Darold happily lets Dallas help as Insignificant cried again for how amazing these 'Americans' are to him.

 ** _The Palace_**

Finding out that they need to climb a really slippery pyramid causes Samantha and J.J to call dibs on climbing, Tavon and Flynn being the calmest of the two teams shrugged and let's their partner's Hyperactive energy unleash, J.J and Samantha laughed and kept running and slipping at the glass walls and both weren't even close to giving up, eventually Samantha grabbed their photo as J.J did the same.

Charlotte was the one who decided to climb first at the slippery pyramid, though it was difficult at the first few steps but the female Armada got the hang of it, she decided to go to a slow and steady pace and even if she wants Antonio to do it, the overly attached theatre guy has no energy to climb yet due to him being the one who lifted and pushed many crates the most back at the Entertainment center.

Andrew decided that he should climb the pyramid along with Pandora, no matter how much Steven and Charity wanted him to sit back, the Older Pizzeria sister devised a plan so that she and Andrew can get to the top fast, after Charlotte grabs their photo so did the both of them, The Luck themed roommate decided to lower the picture of the Awesome geeks to help them out in addition.

Noy and Eugene are the only team that decided to climb the palace together, due to Noy and Eugene's combined weight, it was rather difficult for them to slip at the glass since both were climbing slow and steady to the top, but they only reached 60% of the top when they saw their photo already attached near, Eugene grabbed the picture and Noy made a mental note to thank the luckster later.

The Trouble-makers are really the ones who have gone through hell just to get it, due to them pranking The Awesome Geeks and The College Roommates most of the time, none of the teams were reluctant to help them in their trouble, after Noy and Eugene left and went to their last destination, it took another thirty minutes for Nutty to grab the photo and tiredly slide back to Bucky.

 ** _The Cathedral_**

Even though The Twins were the ones who reached the Cathedral first, the siblings have a hard time trying to climb the Church, plus Jenna was not showing her rage and climb like a berserk and grab their photo because one of her friends and slight attraction to Carter is climbing near them.

Carter and Tristan aren't doing so well either, though no matter how many times Tristan wanted to beat Christopher at climbing the Cathedral, he always loses balance and fall down, but Carter was always there to snag him back to safety, it took at least two hours for him and the Twins to retrieve their photo.

Zoey and Dawn did pretty well though, Zoey is a bit athletic and was able to use that to climb the Cathedral easy, but Dawn wasn't great at climbing like the retro girl, so instead she calls out her feathered friends to escort her up the Cathedral with ease.

Along with Dawn is Ella who is being carried by birds as well as she sang beautifully to them, Dave was having a tough time climbing up but he was into no hurry since Ella told him that she will grab the tip while he just takes his time climbing the Cathedral.

Pamela and Carmen are the ones taking the lead to be informative, Carmen is gracefully climbing the Cathedral with caution since she doesn't want anything to happen on a sacred building, Pamela is the same also but she sometimes slips at a few steps but Carmen always gives her a helping hand.

Christopher and Parasoul are dead second, since Parasoul doesn't want Christopher to get the photo and wants him to watch her grab it, to bot of their surprises, Parasoul is actually doing well at climbing the Cathedral, and Christopher even cheered when she snagged the photo after The News Anchors got theirs.

 **Don: Each team has only one destination left, and after this it's a race back here to the airport and straight to the Chill-zone, the pressure is heating up! And so far to be honest, the ones who took the Entertainment center first have a huge advantage since they finished the hardest challenge out of the three.**

 ** _Locations the teams went:_**

 ** _The Cathedral:_** _The Weirdos, The Clubbies, The Armadas, The Technicals, The Ninja Contortionists, and The You-Tubers_

 ** _The Palace:_** _The Pen-Pal Besties, The Half-Brothers, The Country Siblings, and The Spy and Surgeon_

 ** _The Entertainment Center:_** _The Twins, The 'Normal' Friends, The Princess and Ranger, The Trouble-Makers, and The News Anchors, The College Roommates, The Pizzeria Sisters, and The Awesome Geeks_

 ** _Entertainment Center_**

"Carry crates!" Dave exclaimed "Those things are full of bacteria and don't forget how heavy they are!"

"Dave, we need to focus…we can still win this!" Ella exclaimed.

"You're right, I guess I was just nervous. LET'S DO THIS!" Dave shouted.

Everyone was having a really tough time with the last challenge, since their energy is wasted on the Cathedral and the Palace, it seems seemingly impossible for them to push/pull/lift the five crates to the stall.

"Keep…..going…..sis…..we're…..almost…..there!" April grunted as she pulls their last crate from the stairs, once the older twin finally pulls it away from the stairs she lies down and cheers tiredly "We did it!" she exclaimed, not noticing that Jenna has already been too tired to climb up

"The Tip said all of the members must at least deliver one crate to the stall" Pandora informed "Well that's just high and mighty isn't it?"

"Stop, Complaining about the conditions Pandora and keep on lifting!" Charity exclaimed, both sisters are already climbing the stairs with their last crate in hand.

The Trouble-Makers and College Roommates are also having difficulty, since Bucky and Nutty are the most exhausted due to the trouble they had back at the palace, and Steven and Andrew are really tired due to them being nerds and not jocks but both are slowly delivering their last crate as well.

Christopher was getting a bit tired himself, as he was struggling to push the 4th crate to the stall as Parasoul is still having major trouble at the last crate.

Dave and Ella are making the best progress to everyone's surprise, but both were really tired and lies down to take a breather after they delivered their last crate to the stall.

Noy and Eugene also have troubles with their delivery, but not as bad as the Trouble-makers and Roommates, they are the same pace as The Twins with finishing giving the vendor the last crate.

Pamela and Carmen are also having difficulty, but they were close to reaching Dave and Ella since both are now finished climbing the stairs with their last crate.

 ** _The Cathedral_**

"THERE'S THE PHOTO! HAHAHAAH YES WE ARE CLOSE!" Gabriel shouted in joy as he snagged the photo and kissed it sincerely, being the first team to reach the top of the Cathedral causes Gabriel to gain back his energy and carried a tired Rhianza back to their taxi and head for the Chill-zone.

"We did it!" Eli exclaimed "We need to catch up with The Technicals fast Marron!"

"Quick, jump to one of the running taxi's I'll be right behind you!" Marron informed.

Eli dived at the top of the Cathedral followed by his love as both Ninjas landed on top on one of the moving Taxi's stealth fully that even the Taxi Driver knows they were there.

"GOT IT!" Antonio cheered in victory as he slides down the Cathedral, only to fail to hang on to what he was aiming for and fall five feet to the ground as Charlotte drags him to the taxi and straight back to the airport.

"WE DID IT!" Flynn exclaimed.

"AIRPORT AWAY!" Samantha exclaimed and jumps from the cathedral "AAAHH!" she screamed and plummets down to a nearby pond.

"Let's go!" Tavon shouted as J.J cheered and both Weirdos headed straight to the Taxi.

"Oh crap we are dead last again!" Kevin cursed "We need to hurry dude!" he shouted

"I got it, let's move it" Zachery announced.

 ** _The Palace_**

It wasn't much difficult to climb the slippery pyramid according to The Pen-Pal Besties, Dawn simply used the grappling hook and walked gracefully to the top, in fact she didn't even know it was slippery till she saw Dallas slipped.

Dallas and Insignificant both have decided to go slow but sure while climbing, even though Insignificant insisting to go faster since the moonchild just easily grabs the photo and slides off.

"She's special Insignificant" Dallas explained "We need to be patient as we climb, if we don't then we might have to end up like a fool, for example is him" Dallas pointed to Tristan.

Indeed that Tristan is having difficulty climbing, he was getting a bit desperate to just climb the Pyramid, it took him a few more minutes as Dallas and Insignificant grabbed their photo and slides off making him even more stressed of the possibility of getting eliminated, after ten more minutes he manages to grab their photo and slides off with Carter.

 ** _Chill-Zone (This is going to be a close one)_**

It was a race for first place as many teams are neck-neck to the Chill-Zone, but honestly two teams are already sprinting inside.

"We can't let those two get ahead of us" Marron said seriously.

"I know, but they are really ahead" Eli replied "But we can still catch them"

"RUN RHIANZA RUN!" Gabriel shouted as he looked back at the Ninjas getting closer to them.

"Chillzone ahead Gabriel" Rhianza informed in her monotonous voice, though her running is still very fast.

And the results are…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

" **Gabriel and Rhianza,** Congratulations you two are in **First Place!"** Don announced.

"OH YEAH! WE JUST BEAT NINJAS BABY!" Gabriel screamed in happiness.

"Indeed you have" Eli commented kindly like a good sportsman he is.

" **Eli and Marron,** Welcome back to **Second Place"** Don informed.

Eli and Marron smiled in delight along with Gabriel and Rhianza as they walked away to rest.

The remaining 16 teams are racing, though the ones who took the Entertainment center last are really tired.

" **Dawn and Zoey,** Congratulations girls you two are in **Third Place!"**

Dawn and Zoey cheered happily as they hug each other and jumped in excitement.

" **J.J and Tavon, Fourth Place!"**

 **"Kevin and Zachery,** You guys have reached **Fifth Place!"**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The You-Tubers (Zachery and Kevin)_

 _Zachery: AWWWWW YEAH! Fifth place has proved that we can win this thing!_

 _Kevin: How does that prove dude?_

 _Zachery: We already know that we can beat Gabriel, Rhianza, Eli, Marron, Dawn, Zoey, J.J and Tavon dude!"_

 _Kevin: Yeah you're right…OH MY GOD WE RULE!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" **Jenna and April, Sixth Place!"**

 **"Dave and Ella, Seventh Place!"**

 **"Dallas and Dahlia, Eight Place"**

 **"Darold and Insignificant, Ninth Place….yey"**

 **"Pamela and Carmen, Tenth Place!"**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The News Anchors (Pamela and Carmen)_

 _Carmen: It's official, Hook, Line and Sinker_

 _Pamela: *Looks confused* What are you talking about?_

 _Carmen: That we are a great team girl_

 _Pamela: *Cheers up* Oh! Cool!_

 _Carmen: *Smirks sinisterly*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" **Charlotte and Antonio, Eleventh Place!"**

 **"Noy and Eugene, Twelfth Place!"**

 **"Charity and Pandora, Thirteenth Place!**

 **Don: Five teams remain and only one of them will be heading home.**

Samantha is really injred after jumping off the Cathedral, and Flynn was having trouble carrying her slightly chubby body to the Chill-zone.

Tristan is being dragged by Carter since the other Half-brother has been through hell in this day.

Parasoul and Christopher are both tired as both are walking slowly to the Chil-zone

Andrew and Steven as well are really exhausted, both placed their weight on each other, shoulder to Shoulder as they hobble to the Chill-zone.

Bucky and Nutty are both crawling to the safe matress, desperately to stay in the game but both are really struggling to reach it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Flynn and Samantha, Fourteenth place!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Steven and Andrew, Fifteenth place!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Tristan and Carter, Sixteenth Place!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dude, if we come in last…..I will literally sabotage this show!" Bucky shouted.

"Christopher, I'm sorry if I'm not as athletic as you" Parasoul apologized.

"Stop whining and crawl bro!" Nutty shouted.

"Don't be, I love you no matter the circumstances, remember that" Christopher exclaimed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Bucky and Nutty, Close call for reaching Seventeenth Place!"**

Bucky and Nutty cheered then fainted at the mat as the last place Princess and Ranger walks to the Chill-Zone completely happy and with only a tint of sadness.

" **Christopher…..Parasoul…..I'm sorry to say you two have been eliminated, I wish you nothing but the best"** Don informed sadly.

Parasoul just looked at Christopher as her husband did the same, both were really tired but still gave each other a comforting hug.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Parasoul: We didn't win, but I have the most romantic experience of my life with Christopher._

 _Christopher: I never really knew that my wife is capable of doing such amazing things, like Bull fighting and climbing the second tallest wooden building, to be honest I thought she couldn't keep up with me._

 _Parasoul: But I did it my love!_

 _Christopher: Yes you did, and it is a great honour to be the one you love, we meet some new friends to and these memories will last forever._

 _Parasoul: Our kingdom will be proud of what we did, we tried our best and this is what it leads us….being closer together._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Christopher and Parasoul shakes hands with Eli and Marron as they both bid their farewells to their rivals, Parasoul and Marron hugged while Eli wished the two of them the best of luck.

As the Princess and Ranger walked away from the sunset, Christopher gave one last death glare to Carmen before walking away.

"Do you think Carmen will change her ways before the worst gets to her?" Parasoul asked.

"She better be, cause if she keeps on doing this until the end, she might be able to do something she will truly regret" Christopher explained.

"Like what my love?" Parasoul asked.

"I just figured out who is the one that Drugged Shannon and I'm afraid on what he'll do to her" Christopher replied.

"How did you know?!" Parasoul asked "who is he?"

"He came to me when you and Marron are having a conversation, to be honest I didn't even suspected him…..But I guess I should tell you that his name is

*STATIC*

 **NO WAY AM I TELLING YOU WHO THE PSYCHO IS YET, but obviously it's a male. Guess who and you'll be a champ! Anyway Halloween was great for me, though our school hosted a Halloween party and I dressed up as a scarecrow! Haha I kinda like being a Scarecrow**

 **Anyway, I will be updating either Saturday or Next week Wednesday cause you'll never know what might happen, like I said before that I will be updating one to two chapters a week so look forward to that.**

 **Also in my confession, I didn't plan to eliminate Parasoul and Christopher this early to be honest though, Bucky and Nutty were supposed to be gone right now, but I just figured out a new plot for them with the help of my bros and sistahs XD**

 **Parasoul is a great character, she's polite graceful and always kind to the people she meet, I imagined her feeling unsure if Christopher is ok with him doing all the work while she sits like a Princess, she loves her husband dearly and wants to prove that both must share their pain and gain together.**

 **Christopher is an awesome guy and I was planning to take them to the final five but I guess I was wrong since a lot of suggestions and good plots came from some of you and my friends, but I like his protective Ranger style and always stay on the path of truth and never surrender, also the part of a cold hero where he only obeys Parasoul's orders are short-lived sorry** **L**

 **So anyway, don't forget to REVIEW! And I'll see you guys in a while!**

 **Rankings:**

 **IN GAME!**

 ** _1_** ** _st_** ** _: The Technicals_** _(Gabriel and Rhianza)_

 ** _2_** ** _nd_** ** _: The Ninja Contortionists_** _(Eli and Marron)_

 ** _3_** ** _rd_** ** _: The Pen-Pal Besties_** _(Zoey and Dawn)_

 ** _4_** ** _th_** ** _: The Weirdos_** _(J.J and Tavon)_

 ** _5_** ** _th_** ** _: The You-Tubers_** _(Zachery and Kevin)_

 ** _6_** ** _th_** ** _: The Twins_** _(April and Jenna)_

 ** _7_** ** _th_** ** _: The 'Normal' Friends_** _(Dave and Ella)_

 ** _8_** ** _th_** ** _: The Country Siblings_** _(Dallas and Dahlia)_

 ** _9_** ** _th_** ** _: The Spy and Surgeon_** _(Insignificant and Darold)_

 ** _10_** ** _th_** ** _: The News Anchors_** _(Pamela and Carmen)_

 ** _11_** ** _th_** ** _: The Armadas_** _(Charlotte and Antonio)_

 ** _12_** ** _th_** ** _: The Awesome Geeks_** _(Noy and Eugene)_

 ** _13_** ** _th_** ** _: The Pizzeria Sisters_** _(Charity and Pandora)_

 ** _14_** ** _th_** ** _: The Clubbies_** _(Flynn and Samantha)_

 ** _15_** ** _th_** ** _: The College Roommates_** _(Steven and Andrew)_

 ** _16_** ** _th_** ** _: The Half-Brothers_** _(Tristan and Carter)_

 ** _17_** ** _th_** ** _: The Trouble-Makers_** _(Bucky and Nutty)_

 **ELIMINATED**

 ** _18_** ** _th_** ** _: The Princess and Ranger_** _(Parasoul and Christopher)_

 ** _19_** ** _th_** ** _: The Hotshots_** _(Fay and Danny)_

 ** _20_** ** _th_** ** _: The Sirens_** _(Shannon and Elias)_

 **Remember REVVVIIIIIEEEWWW, any bad reviews can be sent via PM haha**

[3-8-9-14-1 9-19 23-8-5-18-5 2-1-4 13-5-5-20-19 5-22-9-12]


	11. E8: Training The Dragon Sprinter

**WELCOME BACK TO TOTAL DRAMA PRESENTS: THE RIDONCULOUS RACE INSANITY!**

 ***Inhale***

 ***Exhale***

 ***Inhale***

 **Anyway thank you again for the reviews and ideas you've been giving especially to someone who named a certain box to haunt again haha ;) But she won't be appearing today.**

 **Thanks again for the tips and stuff. If you want to give me some jokes, gags, ideas, and plots then please PM me. It can increase the teams chances of survival!**

 **LET'S START THE NEW CHAPTER!**

* * *

 **Episode 8: Training the Dragon Sprinter**

 _Recap: The Teams raced their way from Spain and head to the Country Kazakhstan, where the chillzone at the airport, seems easy but it isn't. The teams faced the dreadful_ _ **MEGA ALL IN!**_ _Where the teams needed to grab pictures of themselves that have been attached to three of the few famous tourists spots in the country. The Cathedral puts Andrew into a serious dead end as Charity asked why Andrew never called her bae? Along with Samantha and Antonio who idiotically jumped from the Cathedral. The Palace proved to be a tough challenge to Tristan and Bucky that really irritated both of them to no end, but not to Marron and Dawn. The Entertainment center was a truly tough break for The You-Tubers and The Twins especially The You-Tubers. In the end the newly first place Technicals won and the lovable Princess Parasoul and her husband Ranger Christopher bid farewell._

 **Don: Seventeen teams have remained but today it may become the dreaded 16, who do you think is going home this time? There are multiple possibilities, 17 to be precise, but who are you rooting for to do a farewell video today, find out the answer on The Ridonculous Race: INSANITY!**

(Intro: I swear to God I have my intro, but it was replaced by this sentence on accident)

* * *

"Welcome back to the airport in Kazakhstan, where the Technicals will be grabbing their first tip for the next location of the race" Don informed.

Gabriel jumped and skipped in joy as Rhianza walks to the Don box calmly and pressed the button.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Technicals (Gabriel and Rhianza)_

 _Gabriel: Here on Kazakhstan made me realize something, and that is that we truly have a chance of winning this race for sure!_

 _Rhianza: Yey *Smiles*_

 _Gabriel: She's so excited that we just watched her smile for ten seconds!_

 _Rhianza: *Switches back to a bored expression* Can you blame me?_

 _Gabriel: No I don't, but I blame you for letting us win in Kazakhstan WOOO!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Hmmmm, Were going to China" Rhianza informed.

"AWESOME!" Gabriel exclaimed and rushed in line to claim their tickets.

Meanwhile the Ninja Contortionists walked to the Don box and pressed the button with Eli grabbing the tip.

"Head to the parked Military planes in the airport along with the other teams and head straight to China" Marron informed then sighs.

"Told you we're going back to China" Eli smirked as Marron playfully rolled her eyes, passing by Zoey and Dawn sprinting to the Don box along with J.J and Tavon.

J.J pressed the Don box "Bro we're going to China!"

"Meh, I'm not that ecstatic about it" Tavon confessed "You think we should wait for Flynn and Samantha, it would be boring without me someone to talk calmly too and for you to have a juice talk with Sam"

"Bro, first off me and Samantha drink coffee and juice, and Samantha wouldn't want us to wait for them, I'm sure they'll catch up!" She said optimistically.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Dawn (Member of the Pen-Pal Besties)_

 _Background is The Clubbies, The Half-Brothers and The Trouble-Makers falling in line to claim their flight ticket as Samantha is drinking a lot of coffee while standing in line._

 _Dawn: I sense terrible things are about to happen in the next two to three days, I don't know what will happen but I really hope it isn't really brutal like with poor Shannon and Danny, or getting sabotaged like poor Christopher and Parasoul *sighs sadly* on the bright side something amazing will happen after that tragedy._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Half-Brothers (Tristan and Carter)_

 _Carter: *Puts a comforting hand on Tristan's shoulder*_

 _Tristan: I know I shouldn't blame myself since we are almost close to be eliminated, but I can't help it because of my arrogance, we almost lost!_

 _Carter: *Looks at Tristan, his face knowingly*_

 _Tristan: You're right, if I know that you and me are a great team, then I think it's time to prove it!*stands up* CHINA WILL BOW DOWN TO ME!_

 _Carter: *Applauds*_

 _Tristan: FOR THE AMERICA! *Runs off camera then trips on a wire, causing some crashing sounds in the background* Ow!_

 _Carter: *Pulls out a drawing board and writes on it, after a few seconds it shows 'He'll be fine' *_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

With the teams all boarded at the large military plane , the flight to China is now in session, with some teams discuss strategy, some decided to catch some sleep, and some chose to play with their peanut food (Samantha)

"Today my brother Tavon, is going to be J.J's biggest experiment yet!" J.J shouted.

"What do you mean sis?" Tavon asked.

J.J pulled out four bags of candy and winked, the hyperactive gamer opened one and smirked "If I can do 3 days of Candy Crush saga, I can certainly do this!"

"Sis, what does this prove exactly?" Tavon questioned.

"I'm already Hyperactive, and with the help of sugar boosts then we are in first place flat!" J.J explained and started munching down the sweets.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Weirdos (J.J and Tavon)_

 _J.J: *continues eating the packs of candy*_

 _Tavon: Well J.J likes to test some stuff even when we're younger, she has a habit of doing something crazy because she thinks she's a genius of thinking it first._

 _J.J: *Still has some candy in her mouth* Which I am!_

 _Tavon: Well if I can put it to a Success Percentage, I would give it a 51%_

 _J.J: Thanks!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Ok, what are the three rules before you go to the field?" Zachery asked strictly.

"Number 1, Make a harem alliance!" Kevin exclaimed.

Zachery sighed irritated but let's the flirter keep going.

"Number 2, Use them to our advantage so that we don't lose!"

"Number 3, Make sure to show off your glutes to them!"

SLAP!

Kevin winced in pain on his right cheek as his collar just got gripped by Zachery.

"You nimrod, Rule Three is Don't. Fall. In. Love!" Zachery said "Normally I don't agree with your flirting and lack of focus, but there are girls in these teams that can be a good asset to an alliance, There's the strategic April, Energetic J.J, Strong Pandora, Smart Noy and many more!"

"You got it bro!" Kevin exclaimed "Imma go use my skills to some good use!" he whispered a bit loudly and stands up then left.

"Amen" Zachery replied "Though if he fails and gets pulverized like Johnny Bravo, it's still a win for me" he confessed to no one.

 _Kevin's Target #1: The Lovable Charlotte!_

"Hey Charlotte I'm just gonna go to the boy's room" Antonio informed.

"Oh sure, I'll just stay here and gaze upon the people here" Charlotte replied and giggled.

"Don't, it'll creep them out" Antonio advised and walked away, didn't even noticed that Kevin walked by and sat next to Charlotte.

"Hey Charlotte mind if I sit with you?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, I don't think Antonio likes it if you take his seat" Charlotte replied "But you can seat on the other side next to me" she quipped.

"Coolio" Kevin said and sat beside Charlotte "Anyway, is it getting hot in this plane?"

"No, I don't think so?" Charlotte replied.

"Well it might be the plane, or it might be you *Wink*" Kevin flirted.

"LAAAMMEEE!" Pandora shouted as she and Charity laughed at Kevin.

"Would you ladies just shut up?" Kevin asked.

"Not my fault you're flirting is born in the 60's" Pandora reasoned and laughs at the Flirter more.

Kevin just sighed sadly, he just go his ass whooped by two female nightguards, and they were hot also!

"I don't think it's lame, I find it very sweet" Charlotte confessed "But I'm not the type of girl to fall for those lines" she said

"You're not weirded out by my lameness?" Kevin asked.

"No Silly" Charlotte giggled "We all have our weird ways and weird moments, don't we April?" she asked the Twin next to her.

"Don't put me in your conversation" April replied and continues reading her magazine.

"See Kevin, she understands" Charlotte said happily.

 **Don: *Via Speaker* ATTENTION CONTESTANTS, For this special day there will be a Boomerang tip that you can use to send another team to repeat a certain challenge, there is only one Boomerang Ticket and 34 of you. Good luck and Have fun!**

Carmen sinisterly smirked and looked at Pamela "we need that Boomerang Pam, it'll give us a huge advantage!"

"But there's a small chance for us to get it Carmen, and even if we do get it, it will be really mean to Boomerang someone" Pamela replied.

"Pamela, this is what happens if you don't play strategically, I'm not gonna boomerang someone weak like for example the Half-Brothers or the Techies" Carmen explained.

"I HEARD THAT!" Tristan shouted annoyingly.

"I'm an underdog?" Gabriel asked then quickly reverts back to his optimism "AWESOME!"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The News Anchors (Pamela and Carmen)_

 _Carmen: My plan is that we use it on the most progressive and powerful team in this season._

 _Pamela: Is it the Twins, The Pizzeria Sisters, or The Pen-Pals? But they are so nice…..except for April, she's a bit mean._

 _Carmen: THE NINJAS! I'm planning on using the Boomerang on the Ninjas_

 _Pamela: Well they are pretty powerful_

 _Carmen: Exactly *Smirk*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Clubbies (Flynn and Samantha)_

 _Flynn: Come on, say it._

 _Samantha: I don't know what you're talking about Frodo._

 _Flynn: I know you want to, and even if you keep resisting it will be pointless because you're hyperactivity get the best of you._

 _Samantha: If we get the boomerang….THEN WE SHOULD USE IT TO OURSELVES!_

 _Flynn: Only if the challenge is fun and dangerous, otherwise I'm out._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 **Don: China, a sovereign state** **in East Asia. It is the world's most populous country, with a population of over 1.35 billion people,** **covering approximately 9.6 million square kilometers, China is the world's second-largest country by land area,** **[17]** **and either the third or fourth-largest by total area, depending on the method of measurement.** **[i]** **China's landscape is vast and diverse, ranging from forest steppes** **and the Gobi** **and Taklamakan** **deserts** **in the arid north to subtropical** **forests in the wetter south. Once landed, teams must head over to this Don box to receive their next tip.**

With the plane landing at the airport, all seventeen teams sprinted outside of the airport and heads for the Don box, the first one to reach the said Don box were The Weirdos

"I'M SUPER MARIO! FEAR ME GOOMBAS! I WILL STEP ON YOU WITH MY HIGH HEELED SHOES!" J.J loudly screamed and laughs while sprinting, Tavon is just lucky that he's able to catch up with J.J.

"Sis you need to stop at the Don box!" Tavon reminded.

"Never! Princess Peach NEEDS ME!" J.J exclaimed and hits the Don box without looking "Ow! My plumbing suit!"

Tavon immediately presses the Don box, a bit tired but still runs ahead while J.J quickly stands up and rans just as the next one to leave the airport and reach the Don box are the Clubbies with the rest of the remaining teams fall in line.

"COME ON BABY MOMMA NEEDS A BOOMERANG NOW!" Samantha exclaimed and pressed the Don box, only to be disappointed that no red tag appeared on her tip.

"DISSAPOINTMENT!" Samantha kneeled and cried, causing her partner Flynn to carry her to the next location.

The next one to hit the Don box were The 'Normal' Friends.

"It's another **_Either/Or_** **!"** Dave announced.

 **Don: In this Either/Or! Teams must either be able to do well in a tough Kung-Fu training by a fellow Martial Artist master Zen.**

 **Zen: I was just paid to do this crap.**

 **Don: *Coughs* Get a thumbs up from this radical girl and she'll give you the next tip. Or you have to eat three disgustingly weird foods of China, consisting of fried bugs and insects, different combinations of Sushi, and some weird noodles where you will be judged by this local Chinese Chef**

 **Chinese Chef: Hello tourists, eat my worms!**

 **Don: *Happily takes a bite then swallows quick* Get a clean plate from the chef and he'll give you the next tip.**

"No Boomerang" Charity informed Pandora "But I hate insect foods so I suggest we go do Training then?"

"I'm fine with that, maybe I can use it to future challenges" Pandora replied.

"No Advantage" Marron informed and gives Eli the tip.

"Thank Goodness" Eli breathed out in relief "Ok we should just go with Training, Eating will be relatively easy for us"

"Please, Please, Please!" Zachery pleaded and pressed the Don box "NOTHING!"

"Oh dude, it's fine" Kevin said.

"Yeah, we'll probably get it next time" Charlotte added "Or maybe the next, next time!"

"You tell him girl" Kevin commented.

Charlotte giggled as both her and Kevin decided to choose eating than Training.

"You guys are already flirting?" Zachery asked and runs after them "Why am I getting a feeling this is gonna end badly"

Antonio however doesn't seem to like what he is seeing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Confessional: Antonio (Member of The Armadas)_

 _Background is Darold repeatedly pressing the Don box and spreading the tips everywhere in a desperate attempt to get a Boomerang tip while The Twins, The News Anchors, The Awesome Geeks and The College Roommates all stare at the dumb surgeon irritatingly._

 _Antonio: What was that?! What was that?!_

 _J.J *Walks beside him* In case you didn't see then I'll explain, you see Anthony, Charlotte and Kevin have started flirting in the most conspicio-_

 _Antonio: J.J I'm confessing here, this is a confessional and how come you are still here, Where's Tavon?!_

 _J.J: He's already at the Wudang Mountain._

 _Antonio: Then why did you come here? You should just continue with the challenge._

 _J.J: Geez you're welcome douche *Walks away* *Shouts from the background* That's the last time I do something normal!_

 _Antonio: I don't want Charlotte to be heartbroken again! It was just like back in 9_ _th_ _grade where she dated that son of a bitch Stefan, she was completely head over heels on that guy that she keeps talking about him, but that prick was just using him in the past six months and two weeks to pass his Art class and Creative literature!_

 _Noy: *shouts from the line* THAT PRICK!_

 _Antonio: Shut up Noy! Anyway I did a little bit of gathering info and found out that Stefan has been doing that gimmick ever since, so I only did what I had to do, Revenge. After that I saw Charlotte crying and eating five tubs of Ice cream, and almost started to become goth! If Kevin is using Charlotte like some escape goat then he has another thing coming! *Pounds his fist*_

 _Cameraman (George): This is the longest confessional dude, but at least I didn't get Kyle's job._

 _Antonio: *Stares incredulously* Thank you_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Five minutes more and the security team angrily grabbed one tip from the ground and gave it to Darold and Insignificant irritatingly.

"But Don wants us to Find a Boomerang tip" Darold explained.

"You're not supposed to find it Nimrod!" April exclaimed "It's all just based on luck"

Jenna pressed the Don box and revealed that they too have no red tag on their tip.

"See, no tip for us too, why am I even explaining this to you" April showed it to Darold and sprinted away with Jenna.

The Next one to press the tip are The Awesome geeks, and no surprise to them that they received no Boomerang.

"Well it's not like it's gonna help us now, let's move!" Eugene said optimistically then rushed to the Eating with Noy.

Pamela was about to press the Don box, but Carmen stops her from pressing "Pamela wait, We should let Steven and Andrew get the next Don box tip"

"Uhh, thanks" Andrew replied and walked to the Don box.

Carmen looks at Pamela and said "Don't worry, I'm positive they don-

"A BOOMERANG!" Steven exclaimed "It's so beautiful!"

Carmen's jaw just dropped down while Pamela doesn't seem to be affected by the revelation and even congratulated the Roommates.

"Yeah it is so beautiful wooow" Andrew said sarcastically "I'm ripping it" he confessed.

"WHAT!" Carmen exclaimed "Can't we just switch tips?!"

"No I'm ripping it" Andrew said and rips the tip before anyone could react, the luckster pressed the Don box again and grabbed a normal tip.

"Well that's Andrew for ya, see you ladies" Steven commented.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The College Roommates (Andrew and Steven)_

 _Andrew: As soon as Don said Boomerang, I already know that we are going to get it._

 _Steven: Lady luck baby!_

 _Andrew: And one of the things I hate is using my luck to put pressure on someone else._

 _Steven: You do realize something bad is about to happen to us right?_

 _Andrew: Yes, it's my bad luck so I know how it goes_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

* * *

 ** _Teams who took the-_**

 ** _Training –_** _The Ninja Contortionist, The Weirdos, The Country Siblings, The Pizzeria Sisters, The College Roommates, The Awesome Geeks, The Technicals, The Trouble-Makers and The Half-Brothers_

 _ **Eating –**_ _The Clubbies, The Armadas, The You-Tubers, The Spy and Surgeon, The Pen-Pal Besties, The 'Normal' Friends, The News Anchors, The Twins._

* * *

The First ones to arrive at the Wudang Mountain were the Weirdos, but Tavon just snagged the tip from Zen which appears to be under a tree as Zen's shoulder length raven colored haired flows through the wind like what you see in drama movies while wearing a martial arts outfit gives them the tip and instructs them to climb all the way to the top.

"I can't believe I'm doing this shit" Zen muttered to herself, but then notices that other pairs are coming for her "And that Tavon dude really needs to work out more" she commented to herself.

"WE MADE IT, SECOND PLACE!" Gabriel cheered as Rhianza blinked.

"Good job, now I'm only getting paid for this so I want you two to climb this mountain while carrying this heavy backpack, there's a Don box waiting at the top" Zen advised "It's not Everest crazy and frankly if you two are athletic, you'll reach the top in about ten to fifteen minutes, this is a test of strength and endurance just so you're curious"

"Gabriel, Let's get going" Rhianza said and starts running up the mountain's stairs.

"This is where that Karate kid climbed up to the temple right?" Gabriel asked the Martial Artist.

"Yes, a lot of Martial Artists climb here to drink the sacred water on top. I do advise you to not drink it" Zen informed.

"Righto Captain!" Gabriel responded with a salute.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Technicals (Gabriel and Rhianza)_

 _Gabriel: Climbing that Mountain will be one of the coolest things I've ever done! It feels like I'm the Karate Kid._

 _Rhianza: No you're not *Yawns boredly*_

 _Gabriel: *Laughs joyfully* You're so right, I prefer Kung-Fu_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Zen? Is that really you?!" Charity asked happily.

"Charity…..Oh my God it is you!" Zen happily shouted as the two girls hugged immediately while Pandora just smiled at the reunion.

"Oh girl it's been so long since we met" Zen said "I can't believe you still look hot as ever!"

"No I'm not, don't be silly *Giggle* Anyway how did you get into this gig?" Charity asked.

"Well they have also been watching me in my time as a contestant and it just so happens that I got a tournament coming up Tomorrow here in China, so they paid me five thousand bucks to give tips to the racers and I just roll with it since I'm visiting the temple nonetheless" Zen explained "But enough about me how abo-

"Um, I hate to ruin this heart-warming reunion but I just got here to get a tip" Andrew jokingly commented and walked by to Zen and Charity.

"You sly bastard you" Zen commented and punched Andrew playfully in the shoulder.

"Hey come on, I didn't expect you to get even more sexy" Andrew joked

"Oh yeah, I noticed that too Zen, getting a bit self-conscious for Nick huh?" Charity teased.

Zen blushed for a little then smirks "Well it looks like fate got you two lovebirds though" Zen teased back.

Charity blushed red while Andrew blushed too and scratched the back of his head.

"Guys, I don't want to ruin anything but we got a race to win" Steven informed.

"I'm with Nerdy here, but it's nice to meet you Zen" Pandora commented.

"Same to you two, Good luck and if any of you two got eliminated then you're welcome to stay here for a while" Zen added.

"Don't jinx us" Andrew groaned as Zen and Charity laughed.

With the Technicals still holding a healthy lead while The Pizzeria Sisters and The Roommates are catching up amongst the rest of the trainees, the Eating teams are quite disgusted that they choose this part of the **Either/Or!**

At a nearby restaurant, the staff and producers paid the establishment for the racers to occupy the place alone. The Eight teams that picked this challenge all went to a different table as the waiters placed their three dishes in front of them.

"What…..is….this?" Zachery asked while staring at his plate.

"For the Seventeenth time, this is fried Grasshoppers and Spiders" Explained the Chef "Also the noodles are w-

"SAY NO MORE!" Kevin exclaimed "Oh man, the smell already makes me want to throw up"

"Totally" Charlotte agreed "Oh well, I'll just imagine that I'm Gordon Ramsay and taste this delicacy"

"You watch that dude?" Kevin asked.

"Hell's Kitchen, Why yes, Yes I do" Charlotte replied.

Kevin looked at Zachery with an enormous smile as Zachery slowly chews the fried insects.

"Well it looks like Antonio is almost done" Pamela informed with her and Carmen struggles to eat the delicacies.

Antonio wasn't even looking at his plate, he just munches and swallows his food while glaring at Kevin fiercely, too bad the You-Tuber doesn't notice it, and he too is not noticing that he's giving him and Charlotte a huge lead than the other eaters.

"Just follow Antonio's lead everyone!" Charlotte exclaimed and closed her eyes, then begins eating her food.

* * *

 **Don: The Wudang Mountains,** **consist of a small mountain range in the northwestern part of Hubei, China, just south of Shiyan. They are home to a famous complex of Taoist** **temples** **and monasteries** **associated with the god Xuan Wu. The Wudang Mountains are renowned for the practice of Taichi and Taoism** **as the Taoist counterpart** **to the Shaolin Monastery, which is affiliated with Chinese Chán** **Buddhism. Teams who chose to train with Zen must reach the top of the mountain to receive their next tip.**

"I'am J.J Chan, Master of the Kung-Fu I WANT MY MEDAL!" J.J shouted as she energetically continues to climb the stairs and sometimes shove the slow people that are climbing the mountain also.

"Out of the way! I'm going to be the fastest woman alive to reverse time!" J.J exclaimed.

"I'm very sorry for my sister, she's on a sugar rush!" Tavon apologized while jogging the stairs tiredly.

"I don't think I can make it Eugene" Noy confessed "My feet are killing me!"

"Don't give up yet girl!" Eugene motivated "We can't lose today!"

Noy just sat at the staircase and started fanning herself as Eugene knelt beside her.

"Looosss…..eeeerrrrs" Bucky tiredly breathed as he climbed past them along with Nutty.

"Noy I'am not gonna let you and me get eliminated there are still many things we have yet to explore!" Eugene tiredly exclaimed.

"But Eugene…my feet hurts….so bad" Noy reminded.

"Then I will carry you!" Eugene announced and without trouble, He placed Noy behind him as Noy's arms cling to him while he carries her legs "The Awesome Geeks are not gonna lose today!" Eugene shouted and started climbing while screaming.

"Hey look Bucky, It's The Pizzeria chicks and the College Dweebs" Nutty commented.

"Yeah it is, let's mock them and see their reaction" Bucky insisted.

The Trouble-Makers smirked and climbed faster and getting nearer the two teams, it was even more hilarious when they saw one of them is really tired.

"Step…..aerobics…have failed me…..once more" Steven confessed as he crawls at the stairs and taking the lead with Pandora, Charity and Andrew behind.

Andrew was kinda happy that they were tired since Charity doesn't have to ask him about Lynn, the luckster suddenly notices that the Trouble-Makers are catching up to them, but he was so tired he couldn't care less.

"Hehe got a little tired there Nerdo" Bucky commented "Look at me, I'm still going like the badass that I'am, pretty sure Charity here finds it hot"

"Pizza…." Charity muttered as she wipes the sweat from her forehead.

"Hehe yup, this is what badass guys do, the natural bad boys who can take the heat out of everything!" Bucky exclaimed.

"You tell him bro!" Nutty cheered.

"*Chuckles* Yes sir you can get a good look at these glu-

"OH SHUT UP AND LET ME CLIMB THESE STAIRS!" Pandora angrily shouted "THIS…IS…..SPARTA!" She added angrily and kicked Bucky in his stomach, sending him and Nutty to tumble down the mountain.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Pizzeria Sisters (Charity and Pandora)_

 _Charity: Whenever Pandora is tired or working hard, she doesn't want anyone to interrupt her focus, cause when the clock strikes twelve then you mustn't disturb her concentration._

 _Pandora: True, Charity however is a different case, whenever she is pressured, tired, or working hard then she just mutters some random words that comes to her head and even expresses her emotions *Giggles*_

 _Charity: It's not my fault I think of Pizzas when I'm tired!_

 _Pandora: I know it's not._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Chinese Restaurant_**

"*Burps* DONE!" Flynn and Samantha exclaimed as the Chef walked up to them, examined their plates, gave a thumb up and hands them over their tip.

"VICTORY IS OURS MUAHAHAHAHA!" Samantha cackled as she flips their table and sprinted away.

"You gotta understand dude, she is high on coffee" Flynn explained while the Chef nodded "Wait up Sam!"

"Excuse me, We are finished" Dawn informed the Chef politely as Zoey immediately rushed to the bathroom.

"Here you go" The Chef said and gave the Moonchild their tip.

"Thank you, Zoey it looks like we need to go to the Great Wall of China for another **ALL IN!"** Dawn informed.

"Wh-What's it about?" Zoey asked, still clenching her stomach.

"It's-

"OUTTA THE WAY PLEASE!" Dave shouted as he runs past the Pen-Pal Besties and headed straight to the bathroom.

" ** _Ok It says here 'For this ALL IN! Two teams must join forces and wear a Chinese Dragon costume while wearing ankle weights then it's a team effort to reach the Chillzone as the end of the Great Wall of China"_** Dawn informed.

 ** _CHILL-ZONE: GREAT WALL OF CHINA_**

 **Don:** **And the last one to come here, may be eliminated, also you can use the Boomerang once the Chef or Zen gave you the tip of completion, but since a certain someone destroys it…..**

"That's great, we can join with the Clubbies!" Zoey exclaimed.

The Pen-Pal Besties leaves the restaurant with happy faces while The 'Normal' Friends catch up to them as the Armadas, You-Tubers, News Anchors, The Twins and The Spy and Surgeon struggles to eat their plates.

* * *

 ** _Wudang Mountain_**

"ALMOST….THERE!" Tristan cried out in pain as he dragged Carter up to the final steps of the stairs, the Half-Brother lies down and cheers for victory.

'First-Place, I can't believe we are in First Place!" Tristan shouted in Joy "We just dominated and ran past The Technicals, The Weirdos and The Country siblings and fwooosh! First place!" he cried.

"Sorry, but we got here first" Marron clarified.

"She's right you know" Eli added.

Tristan immediately bolted up and looked at the leading team "How did you guys get here?! I didn't even saw you guys ran past us!"

"That's because we were climbing through the trees" Eli informed "It was really boring if you took the stairs to be honest"

"Well excuse me for being so lame" Tristan apologized "Just give us the Tip please" he asked the Martial Artist.

But before Zen could give the tip to the Half-Brothers, the tip was instantly stolen by a sprinting and screaming J.J laughing maniacally and runs down.

"Sorry, she ate too much candy before we start this challenge" Tavon excused and chased after his sister.

The Weirdos left before the Half-Brothers could react, and after a few seconds, The Country Siblings arrived as well.

"We made it!" Dahlia cheered, she was clinging on Dallas' back as the Country sibling knelt down.

"Can I get to drink some water…" Dallas requested.

"Are you a Martial Artist trainee?" Zen asked.

"Does Hunting with pure skill counts?" Dallas asked.

"Yes, Yes it is" Zen replied.

"Oh sweet refreshment!" Dallas rushed to the well.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Tristan (Member of the Half-Brothers)_

 _Background is Dahlia trying to imitate a Martial Artist that is twirling with a staff, but it always ended up her getting smacked in the face._

 _Tristan: I'm fine with The Ninjas and Country Siblings getting first I mean Dallas can kill me with a single punch and The Ninjas can kill me without me even noticing it….Oh Sweet God they're right behind me aren't they?!_

 _Cameraman (George): No they don't_

 _Tristan: *Sighs happily in relief* Thank God._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Great Wall of China_**

"This is Weird, there are only 7 dragons here?" Flynn asked "Someone must have already sprinted their way to the finish"

"Probably got stolen" Said a staff member "But we already got a spare one"

"Cool" Flynn commented.

"Flynn I'm bored….Where are the other contestants?! I WANT TO EAT PEOPLE!" Samantha shouted, wearing the dragon mask and speaks while moving its mouth.

Flynn, who is wearing the tail and holding the remaining two parts of the body just said calmly "Don't worry Sam, we can still wait here and just stare at the beautiful scenery of Ch-

"HERE THEY ARE!" Samantha announced and pointed to the Pen-Pal Besties, Country Siblings, Half-Brothers, 'Normal' Friends, Ninja Contortionist and The News Anchors coming their way.

"Name your pimp Sam" Flynn joked.

Samantha cheered and tackled Dallas causing Dahlia to get shocked by the Female Clubmate tackling her brother.

"I hereby proclaim Dallas to be one of our Dragons!" Samantha proclaimed.

"Um, Okay sure" Dallas answered.

"What?!" Dahlia exclaimed.

"ALL RIGHT! Get your badonkadonks and let's win this!" Samantha cheered and smacked Dallas' butt and runs to the starting line.

Dallas looked at the Hyperactive Clubby confusingly "Well she seems nice" He commented.

"I don't like her brother" Dahlia said coldly.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Dahlia (Member of the Country Sblings)_

 _Background is Flynn, Dallas and Samantha getting ready as they put on the costume and ankle bracelet, so did Zoey, Dawn, Dave and Ella, while Tristan, Carter, Pamela and Carmen wear theirs._

 _Dahlia: I can't believe that Samantha just smack my brothers butt for no reason at all! The last time I did that he said stop it *Holds her head* Does this mean my brother will leave me all alone!_

 _Flynn: *Walks over to her* Samantha's Asexual._

 _Dahlia: What does Asexual mean?_

 _Flynn: She doesn't swing for guys_

 _Dahlia: *Starts shaking* D-Does t-t-that mean she l-likes m-_

 _Flynn: No duddette an Asexual doesn't swing for both Male and Female._

 _Dahlia: Sooooo, She likes Gay People?_

 _Flynn: I think you're a bit too naïve and innocent to understand, just rest assure that Samantha doesn't like Dallas, she's just mentally unstable *chuckles*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

With The Ninjas having The Technicals for their partners , the long way trip at the Great wall of China with Ankle Weights is about to begin. While the rest of the remaining teams are slowly but surely finishing their own challenges.

* * *

 ** _Wudang Mountain._**

"Hey, After we reach the Chill-zone, maybe we can get some sushi or something?" Andrew asked as Zen gives him the tip.

"Are you flirting with me Evans?" Zen teased.

"Why yes, so I can shove it to that Douche you called a boyfriend" Andrew joked.

As Andrew and Zen laughed while Steven already passed out completely tired, The Awesome Geeks have finally finished climbing the stairs.

"WE DID IT!" Eugene exclaimed and crashes to the ground completely tired "And I'm unconscious!"

THUD!

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Noy (Member of The Awesome Geeks)_

 _Background is Andrew, Charity and Zen laughing while Pandora tries to wake up Steven and Eugene that are completely tired by slapping them in the face._

 _Noy: Wow, Eugene has a lot more stamina than I thought *Blushes* The Way he carried me was so romantic, his perfectly shaped arms brightens up my day *Starts fanning her blushing face* Whew!_

 _Pandora: *Shouts from behind* I think Eugene and Steven might wake up but a little bit dizzy though, Eugene is muttering your name for no reason._

 _Noy: *Blushes* it doesn't matter just slap him till he wakes up, I can take the weirdness that he might say *Giggles* I can really take it._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"I…can't….beleive….we're….in…last!" Bucky cursed.

"Don't worry the feeling of getting eliminated isn't so bad as you thought it'll be" Charity commented.

"Thanks for the advice!" Nutty exclaimed and walked over to Zen to collect their tip.

Finally with one last slap, Eugene and Steven finally wakes up, though both males seem to have their sanity still asleep.

"WHOA! Where am i?!" Steven shouted "Why are my feet hurting man?!"

"I-I Don't know!" Eugene exclaimed "We must have done something really tiring!"

"Did those two Nerds and Geeks just forgot what they just did?" Pandora asked.

"Yes" Andrew and Noy replied and both sighs sadly.

"Well we have to break it to them that they've been climbing stairs for thirty minutes" Nutty said impatiently.

"Nah, I got a better idea" Andrew insisted and walked over to Steven and Eugene.

"What do we do man! I think I have leg cancer!" Eugene exclaimed.

"Legs don't get cancer but I think you're right!" Steven replied.

Andrew looked at the two dizzy yet panicked Nerd and Geek, though this might seem a bit mean to him but at least he can use this to motivate them.

"Andrew thank God You're here…WHY ARE MY LEGS FEELS LIKE JELLY!" Steven exclaimed.

"I'll tell you what, you and Eugene have been running around the world counter-clockwise in order to prove our thesis that we can reverse time itself!" Andrew explained with full seriousness.

"But..But…That is impossible! That's bullcrap science man!" Eugene exclaimed.

"It's not about Science! It's about mankind that can do great things that we never know accomplished!" Andrew shouted.

"But…But" Eugene tried to protest but Andrew quickly hugged the geek.

"You always said that you can do great things if you do it with your heart!" Andrew said calmly.

Steven and Eugene are quick to realize that the nerd is right and gets ready to sprint down to the Great Wall of China, while Noy, Pandora, Charity and Zen couldn't believe that the Luckster is using this opportunity to motivate and make fun of them.

"F-For real?!" Steven asked.

"It all depends on how much you want it man!" Andrew exclaimed.

"I do want to reverse time!" Eugene said happily

"Then keep running like the wind you two, RUN WITH YOUR HEART!" Andrew cheered.

Steven and Eugene cheered and even though their legs were hurting, their sanity hasn't returned yet and both sprinted down the stairs that both of them wobbly runs down and shoved two martial artist away.

"Get out of the way!" Eugene said dizzily and stumbles down the stairs.

"I'm coming Mommy!" Steven exclaimed and stumbled down the stairs together with Eugene.

"Well that was a good way to motivate those two" Pandora commented.

"That was a bit mean Andrew" Noy scolded.

"Do you really want to stay here and wait for him and Steven to not feel dizzy?" Andrew asked

"You know, we should catch up to them" Charity added.

"Agreed" Nutty said.

"REVERSE TIME HERE I COME!" Bucky said and shoves Nutty and the others as he followed the two stumbling contestants.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Trouble-Makers (Bucky and Nutty)_

 _Bucky: That was good play coming from that Nerd._

 _Nutty: *Nods his head*_

 _Bucky: But that doesn't excuse him that he comes back and leaves Aranea behind!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Chinese Restaurant_**

"One….last…..bite" Jenna muttered and swallowed the fried insect into her mouth, she immediately ran straight to the girls bathroom while her older Twin walks over to the Chef and asked for their tip.

"Word of advice" April said, trying her best not to gag "Don't sell these things to Americans" she advised and grabbed the tip from the Chef's hand.

April walked over to the girls bathroom and knocked in one of the stalls.

"Jenna, we're going to the great wall of China" April informed.

April just heard her sister groan.

"Sis I know you're having a World war with your stomach but we need to move now, or else I might have to drag you again" April announced.

"Carry me" Jenna replied quietly.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Darold screamed and entered one of the stalls near April.

"What the heck are you doing here, this is the Girl's Bathroom!" April exclaimed.

"There was a wet floor sign near the entrance to the boys bathroom!" Darold shouted and the Twin could already here the Surgeon's sounds of puking.

"So what, it's not even closed you idiot!" April shouted.

"Well it looks *Vomits* Pretty closed to me!" Darold answered back.

April sighed irritation as she opens the Stall where Jenna is, picks her twin up in her shoulders and sprints away, just in time to see Insignificant rush into the girls bathroom as well.

"DONE!" Charlotte and Kevin shouted, the realized that both of them say the same word at the same time.

"JINX!" both said at the same time, causing them to chuckle and giggle. Zachery is too busy grabbing their tip while Antonio couldn't hold it in and rushed to the boys bathroom (Ignoring the wet floor sign along the way)

"I got the tip, we're going Dragon running in the Great Wall" Zachery informed "We need another team though"

"Why don't you join us Charlotte?" Kevin asked.

"I would love to!" Charlotte replied.

 _CRASH!_

"GAH! MY BACK HURTS! How come nobody told me there was a wet floor sign Dammit!" Antonio cursed from inside the boys bathroom.

"TOLD YOU!" Darold exclaimed.

* * *

 ** _Great Wall of China._**

The Race to the finish line at the end of the Great Wall of China has begun, Four dragons consisting of Eight teams have reached halfway on the wall, and that is:

 ** _Red Dragon: The Clubbies & The Country Siblings_**

 ** _Blue Dragon: The 'Normal' Friends & The Pen-Pal Besties._**

 ** _Green Dragon: The News Anchors & The Half-Brothers_**

 ** _Yellow Dragon: The Ninja Contortionists & The Technicals_**

While the rest of the Dragons, just got started running in the ancient historic wall with their own partnered team are still at the starting point, and since there are seventeen teams. One Dragon will be consisting of three teams, and the Dragons are.

 ** _Black Dragon: The College Roommates & The Pizzeria Sisters_**

 ** _White Dragon: The Armadas & The You-Tubers_**

 ** _Orange Dragon: The Awesome Geeks & The Trouble-Makers_**

 ** _Pink: Dragon: The Twins & The Spy and Surgeon_**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: April (Member of the Twins)_

 _Background is Zachery, Eugene and Bucky wearing their dragon costumes, Charlotte is playing with the Dragon head along with Charity._

 _April: I have no choice ok!_

 _Cameraman (Kyle): I do believe you do have a choice_

 _April: No wonder you got beaten up in Japan, you always talk back to me!_

 _Cameraman (Kyle): I'm not against you, I'm just confessing too_

 _April: Well stop confessing, you're not a major character in this season. I'll find a way for us not to get eliminated….hopefully._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Chill-Zone_**

"What do you mean the teams are completed?" Don asked "One of the dragons needs to consist of three teams!"

"Yeah, unfortunately one of the emergency Dragons got stolen also" the staff replied.

"It's fine, as long as every contestant is safe. But I'm positive we have seventeen teams, who are we missing?" Don asked worriedly.

"The Weirdos seem to not reach there yet"

"NO! They can't get lost….Well J.J can get lost but Tavon is sane enough to understand tips!" Don exclaimed.

Suddenly Don was surprised by a purple dragon in front of him, and it reveals to be J.J and Tavon, both are wearing ankle weights and smiling smugly.

"Come on Don baby, tell us the good news!" J.J shouted in joy.

"J.J and Tavon, first is that I'm glad you two are safe. But you got a **_One hour penalty!"_**

"WHHHYY?!" J.J quickly grabbed Don's collar.

"Let me guess, either we have a partnered team or be one of the three teamed dragons huh?" Tavon answered.

"Exactly" Don replied "But I'm surprised you two got here so fast though" Don commented.

"She was high on sugar rush, I tried to stop her but it was futile" Tavon explained

"AND THE EXPERIMENT WORKED!" J.J exclaimed.

"Yeah but we failed to notice some important details" Tavon added.

"Details are for wussies who doesn't believe in the existence of a three dollar bill" J.J scoffed and walked away to buy more candy, or play with her games.

"Is she always like this?" Don asked.

"Only on Tuesdays" Tavon replied

* * *

 ** _Great Wall of China._**

Currently the Blue Dragon is taking the lead, since Zoey, Dawn, Ella and Dave are working together as a team with Dave being the head and Zoey being the tail.

"Are the other teams catching up to us?" Dave asked but still kept his eyes on the road.

Zoey looked back and saw The Red Dragon consisting of the Country Siblings and The Clubbies are catching up.

"The Red Dragons are right on our tail, we need to go faster!" Zoey informed.

"Let's go" Ella sang.

Meanwhile the Red Dragon may be catching up, but they are not synchronized as the Blue Dragon, due to Samantha being more energetic than the rest.

"Samantha, we need to slow down in a rhythmic phase so that we can catch up to the Blue Dragon" Dallas informed.

"Plus Flynn already tripped and got left behind thrice now" Dahlia added.

"But we can't slow down!" Samantha exclaimed "The Victory trophy is near us!"

"Guys, it would be better is Dahlia climbs on to Dallas while me and the big bro here can run the same phase as Samantha" Flynn insisted.

"Ok, Dahlia hop on!" Dallas instructed.

With the Country Siblings and The Clubbies found a way to improve their synchronization, The Half-Brothers with The News Anchors are having a conversation while running. As the Ninja Contortionists and The Technicals still running ahead of them.

"Man, Eli and Maroon sure like to rub on your face that you can't beat them do they Tristan?" Carmen asked as she smirked behind the Half-Brother.

The sneaky News Anchor whispered so that Pamela can't hear her and for Carter to just chill at the tail section, Tristan just looked at the Green Dragon and sighed.

"Well they have a huge lead, but I can take them one-on-one to be honest, we just need to upgrade our rhythm" Tristan replied.

"I don't think that's the case Tristan" Carmen whispered "If we go faster and shove the Ninjas to their feet then we get an extra lead"

"Isn't that a bit mean to shove innocent contestants out of the way?" Tristan asked unsurely of what the News Anchor is insisting.

"Trust me, if they fall down the wall they can have the challenge they want to have!" Carmen insisted "Trust me, it'll be a piece of cake for them, plus you get to be in first place if we catch on with the Red and Blue Dragon"

Tristan thought for a moment and looked back at Carmen who is smiling innocently, then to the leading Dragon that is getting farther away.

"*Sigh* Fine, but I'm not a hundred percent sure of this…You can shove them a little but not hard enough to push them off the wall" Tristan replied.

"I knew that you think like a champ!" Carmen said happily "Guess what Pam and Carter, we're going hyper mode!"

"oooh I love Hyper mode!" Pamela cheered while Carter gave a thumbs up in approval.

"Then let's win this race!" Carmen shouted as they started running faster.

"Gabriel and Rhianza, I'm really sorry for this" Tristan muttered

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Half-Brothers (Tristan and Carter)_

 _Tristan: I really want to reach first place for just once, Carmen told me that the Ninjas want something hard and to test their skills and all that jazz, and Carmen said that she's just going to tip them not push them off the wall or anything right?_

 _Carter: *Looks at Tristan*_

 _Tristan: I know Carter, but we need to prove to everyone that we have a shot of winning this, this is the last time I will do something a bit dirty._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Ninja Contortionists (Eli and Marron)_

 _Marron: There we were, all running peacefully when suddenly-_

 _Eli: Carmen pushed Rhianza off the wall causing us to wall for about ten feet, lucky for the Technicals I saved them._

 _Marron: Why would Carmen do that?_

 _Eli: She's sabotaging us, she's not cheating, she's just shows to the world that it was an accident and that she slipped._

 _Marron: We are going to have a rough time now are we?_

 _Eli: With an Injured Gabriel, Yes but we must not let that News Anchor have the last laugh_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Technicals (Gabriel and Rhianza)_

 _Rhianza: When you fall down the Wall, pretty sure that was painful huh?_

 _Gabriel: Yeah *Chuckles* I feel like James Bond_

 _Rhianza: I'm just glad you're okay *Places a hand on Gabriel's shoulder*_

 _Gabriel: Don't worry about me girl. Gabriel's not going down that easy_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

After thirty minutes of running, the Three leading dragons have spotted the Chill-zone getting close.

"There's the Chill-Zone!" Ella announced.

"And the Weirdos are there too?" Flynn asked.

"They must have gotten a penalty, We can still win this!" Tristan exclaimed.

The Red, Blue, and Green Dragon all sprinted harder and faster to the Chill-zone, all six teams are really determined to win the first place title, and for a few seconds the winner is placed and revealing to be..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Pamela, Carmen, Tristan and Carter: First Place!"** Don announced

Pamela and Carmen cheered in happiness as Tristan cried and hugged Carter tightly in joy.

"We did it!" Pamela cheered.

"Oh God I can't believe I'm in first place and it smells delicious!" Tristan exclaimed and inhaled happily.

" **Zoey, Dawn, Dave and Ella: You four are tied for Second Place!"**

 **"** **Dallas, Dahlia, Flynn and Samantha: Congratulations on Third place!"**

 **"** **J.J and Tavon,** You're time is up so Congrats on making it to **Fourth Place!"**

"WOHOO! SCIENCE IS GOLDEN!" J.J cheered and runs around the Chillzone, only to accidentally fall over the wall.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The News Anchors (Pamela and Carmen)_

 _Carmen: Well my plan worked perfectly the way I hoped it would, With the Ninjas and Techies gone for the count then I'm sure to win_

 _Pamela: What did you do to them?!_

 _Carmen: Nothing? I accidentally slipped and shoved someone, I didn't know they fell off the wall!_

 _Pamela: poor guys *Walks away* But knowing Eli and Marron they probably have no trouble saving themselves._

 _Carmen: *Smirks* News Flash people, Nobody Cares._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" **April, Jenna, Insignificant, and Darold: You guys are in Fifth Place!"**

"HA! Who says I can't lead three idiots to victory!" April cheered and pointed an accusing finger on Don "In your face!"

"HEY!" Don angrily shouted.

"Don't be mad, she's just really shocked that she manages to pull it off" Insignficant replied.

"Are you sick Insignificant?" Jenna asked.

"Whatever do you mean Silent yet Aggressive American?" Insignficant asked confusingly.

Jenna just stared in shock and walks over to a cheering April.

" **Pandora, Charity, Andrew and Steven: Sixth place!"**

"Not too bad if I do say so myself" Steven said.

"Yeah, but we just saw the Ninjas climbing the wall back there you know, we could have helped them" Andrew reminded.

"If we did help them then one of us will be eliminated" Pandora retorted "Just be glad that we get to live another day"

" **Zachery, Antonio, Charlotte and Kevin: Seventh Place!"**

"Wait why did you say 'Charlotte and Kevin'?" Antonio asked annoyingly "Is that a shipping vibe I sense on you?!"

"No, No I just forgot Kevin's name but remembered it immediately" Don reasoned.

"FALSE EXCUSE!" Antonio shouted and grabbed Don's collar "Stop putting romantic thoughts on Charlotte's brain, Got it!"

"R-Roger" Don replied.

With the Armadas and You-Tubers finally finishing their challenges, it was down to The Awesome Geeks, Trouble-Makers, Ninja Contortionist, and Technicals to see who gets to stay another day, and who goes home crying.

* * *

 ** _Great Wall of China_**

"I can't believe that we're dragging these guys to the Chill-zone!" Eugene exclaimed "They already fainted when we reached halfway!"

"Just keep moving Eugene, we can aim for second-to last!" Noy informed.

The Awesome geeks were surprised to see Gabriel, Rhianza Eli and Marron climbs up the wall with a few leaves, twigs and mud on their bodies.

"What happened to you guys?" Eugene asked concerned.

"I-I don't know dude" Gabriel replied.

"Someone shoved me, leading to our downfall" Rhianza explained.

"Yeah but it ain't gonna eliminate us!" Marron shouted "Eli carry Gabriel, I'll take Rhianza with me!"

"Eugene we still have a shot to survive this!" Noy said joyfully.

"Then let's drag those Trouble-makers and win this thing!" Eugene said triumphantly.

* * *

 ** _Chill-Zone._**

"Hey Don" Carmen asked "How are you going to eliminate a team at this point, since two teams are inside a dragon?"

"Simple, the last person to step on the carpet of completion will result in him/her and his/her partner to be eliminated" Don replied "Or a **_Double Elimination_** will happen but who knows?

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Carmen (Member of The News Anchors)_

 _Background is The Country Siblings, The Spy and Surgeon and The College Roommates waiting at the Chill-Zone patiently._

 _Carmen: Oh yeah, My plan is going great, it's a double eliminate-_

 _Don:_ _ **Gabriel, Rhianza, Eli, and Marron: Eight Place!**_

 _Carmen: Oh Crap!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Marron walked over to Carmen angrily, The News Anchor just tried to act normal but there were some nervousness still inside her that is refusing to go away.

"You can't get rid of us…..that easily" Marron said calmly "The Next time you try to get rid of me and Eli, we will get rid of you"

The Female Ninja just pointed her kunai on Carmen's neck, gave her a final glare then walked off.

Carmen felt really scared that she thought the Female ninja will lost her sense of reason, but she was glad that it didn't happen on what she thought it'll happen.

Meanwhile, Eugene, Noy, Bucky and Nutty all walked together in the Chill-zone completely sad and devastated that they come in last.

" **Noy, Eugene, Bucky and Nutty: I'm sorry to say this but you four are cut from the race"** Don said sadly.

"NOOOO!" Bucky screamed in horror.

"It's alright man, we did good though" Nutty said comfortingly.

Noy and Eugene just looked sad and hugged each other to cheer themselves up.

"But that isn't happening because today is a **_Non-Elimination Round!"_** Don said happily.

Noy and Eugen gasped and cheered in happiness while Bucky and Nutty sighed in relief.

"That is the last time I'm dragging your butts to the finish line you douches!" Noy exclaimed at Bucky and Nutty as she tackled Eugene with pure joy.

 **Don: Yes, Sir Seventeen teams are still running but the next episode won't be for long. Who is going home on the next episode? Then keep watching The Ridonculous Race: Insanity!**

* * *

 _Post-Credit Scene._

It was night time and Carmen decided to take a stroll around China, she went by to the market to get some midnight snack then heads back to the hotel where the seventeen teams are residing in.

"Great job Carmen, Now the Ninjas are after your ass" She sighed irritatingly and went inside the hotel and headed straight to the elevator.

"Hey Carmen" a calm soothing voice echoes around her, the News Anchor looked around the elevator to find the voice but found nothing.

"Don't be dumb, I won't really show you my identity so I just chill myself on top of the elevator"

"Whatever" Carmen replied "Why are you here, I presume that you are the one who puts that syringe on Shannon aren't ya?"

"Why yes, but you're the one who betrayed Fay and Danny and Also tricked Parasoul so Christopher and her will lose" the psycho returned.

"Seems like I've been doing more work than you eh psycho?" Carmen taunted, though there was a slight hint of regret not knowing what will the psycho do.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You are so right, I have been on the sidelines lately, it's only because I was bored" the Psycho explained "but base on yesterday's events, I think you could use my help"

"What do you mean?" Carmen asked.

"All I want is to play the Prey, while the Hunter gets to kill me…..or the other way around hehe" the psycho replied " Twenty months I have been waiting for someone to have fun with and I'm just so excited that I wrote this message in a sticky note!"

Carmen immediately saw a yellow sticky note floats down on her and it was written on what the psycho did say.

"We'll talk about this soon, just stay out of trouble for one or two challenges" The Psycho advised as the elevator doors opened, making Carmen to walk out a bit nervous.

"I need to put the pieces of the game first" The psycho said happily and drops a Pawn to the floor "And two of them are too much for the board"

* * *

 ** _RANKINGS (So far)_**

 ** _IN GAME!_**

 ** _1_** ** _st_** ** _/2_** ** _nd_** ** _: The News Anchors (_** _Pamela and Carmen)_ _ **The Half Brothers**_ _(Tristan and Carter)_

 ** _3_** ** _rd_** ** _/4_** ** _th_** ** _: The 'Normal' Friends_** _(Dave and Ella)_ _ **The Pen-Pal Besties**_ _(Zoey and Dawn)_

 ** _5_** ** _th_** ** _/6_** ** _th_** ** _: The Clubbies_** _(Flynn and Samantha)_ _ **The Country Siblings**_ _(Dallas and Dahlia)_

 ** _7_** ** _th_** ** _: The Weirdos_** _(J.J and Tavon)_

 ** _8_** ** _th_** ** _/9_** ** _th_** ** _: The Twins_** _(April and Jenna)_ _ **The Spy and Surgeon**_ _(Insignificant and Darold)_

 ** _10_** ** _th_** ** _/11_** ** _th_** ** _: The Pizzeria Sisters_** _(Charity and Pandora)_ _ **The College Roommates**_ _(Andrew and Steven)_

 ** _12_** ** _th_** ** _/13_** ** _th_** ** _: The Armadas_** _(Antonio and Charlotte)_ _ **The You-Tubers**_ _(Kevin and Zachery)_

 ** _14_** ** _th_** ** _/15_** ** _th_** ** _: The Ninja Contortionists_** _(Eli and Marron)_ _ **The Technicals**_ _(Gabriel and Rhianza)_

 ** _16_** ** _th_** ** _/17_** ** _th_** ** _: The Awesome Geeks_** _(Noy and Eugene)_ _ **The Trouble-Makers**_ _(Bucky and Nutty)_

 ** _ELIMINATED:_**

 ** _18_** ** _th_** ** _: The Princess and Ranger_** _(Christopher and Parasoul)_

 ** _19_** ** _th_** ** _: The Hotshots_** _(Fay and Danny)_

 ** _20_** ** _th_** ** _: The Sirens_** _(Shannon and Elias)_

 **AND IT IS DONE! I was having a really tough time thinking challenges for China, so I was like 'First thing that pops in your head is the one!' also the location of the Chill-Zone was a bit cliché to me** **L**

 **Now to announce to everyone, I'am not planning to have a double elimination in this fanfic. And also to announce that in every 4-5 teams that have been eliminated, there will be a chapter where it'll be like Total Drama Aftermath!**

 **Now I'm not asking you to send questions yet to the first three teams that have been eliminated. But you can send it once there are five teams that have been eliminated from the competition (Plus a special prize afterwards)**

 **Now who do you think the Psycho is? Clue #1 he's a male and to be perfectly honest with you guys, if you know how The Sirens got eliminated then it will give a huge hint on who the guy is. I probably gave a hint in Kazakhstan or in Spain? But if you find out then PM me hahaha.**

 **Don't forget to REVIEW GUYS! We're nearing at the 100 review mark! WAAAHHH! Love you all in a friendly way (But I'll give exception to the all ladies out there ;) )**

 **[** [3-8-5-3-11] [6-15-18] [14-21-13-2-5-18-19] **]**


	12. E9: Call of Korea The Ambush Protocol

**Hey wadsup my party peeps, my name is InsanityRadical here with the new chapter of TRRI.**

 **This authors note is actually dedicated to TDWE fans, who are still waiting for the new chapter, first is that I'am actually finished with the new TDWE chapter but I found out that it was really rushed and really predictable and boring, it doesn't focus on the entire remaining cast and I really don't want that. So I can only edit it next week since I will be having a trip with the entire family of my mom's slowly recovery. I really hope you guys will understand.**

 **Now if you ask why TRRI is getting updated more, I can explain to you that TRRI is actually worked by me and my friends, we actually did a Facebook page where they create most of the story you guys have been seeing so far, I can only contribute a little since College is murder, my job is to just post the chapter every week and add a plot here and there. But I do reread it and tell my bros about your requests and corrections.**

 **So Basically TDWE is a solo creation by me, a First year College guy, and TRRI is worked by me, my friend in college too, and three senior high-school guys (Yeah I'm smarter on most of them XD!) so you can expect them to continue working cause InsanityRadical is actually a group we created as the five of us haha.**

* * *

 **Episode 9: Call of Korea "The Ambush Protocol"**

 _Recap: Last time on The Ridonculous Race Insanity, our teams head over to China where they experienced another work-out session of their lives, which they thought Kazakhstan wasn't bad enough. Those who still have energy or just plain stupid chose to climb the Wudang mountain to tone up their buns and thighs! While the ones who have taken the Restaurant challenge are those who don't have energy or just plain stupid. Bucky and Nutty went up the mountain to give some mock and insults but Pandora kicked Bucky down and broke his crown, then Nutty came tumbling after. Carmen attempts to use the boomerang on the ninjas but her plans got foiled before it even started, Darold and Insignificant used the girls bathroom, and a new relationship between Charlotte and Kevin is starting to build up, but Antonio is ready to destroy it. In the end it was The News Anchors and The Persistent Half-Brothers have won the challenge, and even though Carmen was hoping the Ninjas will fall down, they didn't thus earning her a deadly warning from Marron. In addition from last week's episode J.J and Tavon arrived first but missed a lot of details, and The Awesome Geeks have been dragged down by The Trouble-Makers thus leading them to last place, but it was a non-elimination round._

 **Don: Seventeen teams are still up and running to win the million big ones, but today only sixteen will continue their adventure and the last will say farewell, where will we go next? Seriously because the staff won't tell me, You and I will find out right here on….THE RIDONCULOUS RACE INSANITY!**

( _Intro: I promised a certain someone I'd do this, but I'll show it to them after five eliminations….THIS IS NOT AN EXCUSE! That person is real! Real I say!)_

Early in the morning, Carmen woke up and heads outside, noticing that the rest of the team are still sleeping. It would be suffice since its 3AM, but she needs to finish the job quick.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Confessional: Carmen (Members of the News Anchors)_

 _Carmen: The Sticky note that the psycho gave me, isn't meant for me…..i think he wants me to give it to someone….But I have no idea who? The Sticky note says:_

 ** _"cArmen, TWenty months I have beeN waitIng for Someone to hAve fun wiTH, REst Assured That i will have my moment"_**

 ** _\- Sometimes in life, your situation will keep repeating itself until you learn your lesson – N_**

 _Carmen: Something tells me it was meant for someone else, its best if I just toss it to a random team, maybe someone who is a bit good._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 **Don: Yesterday's Chill-Zone is at the edge of the Great wall of China, where the first place News Anchors and Half-Brothers will be leaving first.**

 **April: Don! What the heck does this note you just gave me!**

 **Don: I didn't give any note, I just had my beauty sleep, just like you.**

 **April: Well someone must've sent it! It's probably those rascal Trouble-Makers!**

 **Don: Yeah, Yeah, Just get back in line. Cause we still got an episode to air.**

 **April: *Groans and walks away***

"Hehe She bought it!" Carmen exclaimed happily.

"She bought what Carmen?" Pamela asked confusingly.

"It was nothing Pam, let's just keep winning this races ok?" Carmen replied.

"You got it partner!" Pamela happily responded and pressed the Don box, the giggling News Anchor picked up the tip then suddenly, she drops the tip and widens her eyes in complete shock "Please don't tell me we are going to this place! It's an automatic win!"

"What do you mean?" Tristan asked as he walked by and pressed the Don box, The Half-Brother reads it out loud " **Grab a car and drive over to…..NORTH KOREA!"**

 **Don:*Groans* North Korea, it is an east Asia Korean Peninsula Kingdom of Goguryeo** ** _Songun_** **world's most militarized active, reserve paramilitary personnel. Its active duty army of 1.21 million is the fourth largest in the world, after China U.S India nuclear weapons**. **Once teams arrive, they must park their vehicles next to the Don box near the Military base.**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Half-Brothers (Tristan and Carter)_

 _Carter: *Playing with the car keys*_

 _Tristan: I'm fine with Carter driving because he's a better driver than me. But I can't believe we are going to North Korea, is Don trying to piss us off!_

 _Don: *From the background* Hey I was surprised as you are!_

 _Tristan: Sorry about that…You got any advice on this one Gandalf?_

 _Carter: *Twirls keys around and smirks*_

 _Tristan: You Sick Bastard, LET'S GO ON A ROADTRIP BABY! *High-Fived his brother*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Tavon (Member of the Weirdos)_

 _Background is Samantha and J.J crying and hugging Flynn, while the poor guy just comforted them as the Pizzeria Sisters are claiming their tip._

 _Tavon: I'm not crying that we have to go to the military country of the world and not to the fun, crazy, party, and cute Korean…South Korean….*Sniffs* I'm sorry I got allergies in my eyes! *Runs away crying*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Spy and Surgeon (Insignificant and Darold)_

 _Both: *Crying happily*_

 _Insignificant: I cannot believe we are racing in our home country! This is the best day ever, I'm sure a lot of them are excited to see a country filled with discipline!_

 _J.J: *From the background* WWWWHHHYYYY?! *Cries heavily*_

 _Darold: Yes! I get to see my patients and check how they are doing!_

 _Insignificant: Are they still alive?_

 _Darold" *Chuckles*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"So all we need to do is to drive our way to North Korea?" Zachery asked "Sounds plain and simple enough"

The Two You-Tubers all walked down the Great Wall of China, where they saw seventeen ferrari's parked, waiting to be used.

"It's….so…beautiful" Kevin confessed, then both he and Zachery are shoved by Pandora as the paranoid night guard gets into a red Ferrari "I don't care what you douches pick but this one is mine!"

"You got the red car? Awesome!" Charity cheered and hoped into the other side of the Driver's seat.

"QUICK! Before somebody else steal the other beauties!" Zachery ordered and both Youtubers sprinted to one of the cars.

* * *

Our Seventeen teams have hopped in to their Ferrari's, though one of them was out of gas.

"Seriously?!" Andrew shouted as he stepped out of their grey Ferrari "I hate those two"

"LOOOOSSEEERR!" Bucky exclaimed.

The Seventeen teams all raced to North Korea, the staff has paid the government to clear away the path so that the teams won't need to encounter traffic, it was a great experience to many of the teams, especially for The You-Tubers who are taking the lead, followed by The Weirdos, then The Clubbies and then The Awesome geeks.

"Do you know how to drive this thing my dear sister?" Dallas asked as he buckles up.

"Nope, but I saw how people just steers this steering wheel so how bad can it be!" Dahlia quipped and stepped into the accelerator, thus speeding them quickly away.

"Thanks for letting us borrow some bikes Zoey, it's kind of you to let guys like us ride with you two" Steven thanked the retro girl, unfortunately, the Pen-Pal Besties decided to go to North Korea by bicycle, and The College Roommates to resort to bikes due to someone sabotaging them.

"You're welcome Steven, we can't leave others behind, though the other teams might already have a huge lead" Zoey replied.

"I wouldn't worry about it" Dawn informed "My senses tells me that today's challenge will be really tricky"

* * *

 ** _North Korean Military Base._**

Lots of North Korean soldiers stand guard at the Don box, all soldiers looked serious and threatening, when they saw the speeding Ferrari's losing control in the snow, all North Korean soldiers entered the gate to keep them safe, and as they predicted the cars were parked recklessly, and the first one to get to the Don box are the You-Tubers.

"Dude that was Awesome!" Zachery exclaimed.

"Yeah it was!" Kevin shouted and pressed the Don box "Dude we got another **MEGA ALL IN! Saving Private Key man"**

"Driving those cars are so worth it to whatever Don is giving us" Zachery confessed and raises his fist in excitement "Bring on the pain!"

 **Don: Oh yes we will, in this MEGA ALL IN! teams will be entering the Military base where they must complete three missions, since the military base of North Korea is pretty huge, one of the objectives is not to get caught by the North Korean soldiers, if you got caught then in every thirty minutes, they will gather all intruders they have captured to the shooting range and splatter them with paintballs! The Second objective is to find keys located around the military base, you must be able to find three keys in order for you to get to the Third Objective, the last objective is to run for the hills and get to the end of the Military base, use those similar keys to open a door that will let you escape the camp! Then it is a race back to the Chill-Zone here, a few meters away from the Military base, using tools that can be found in the base is prohibited, but you can use a device that I secretly hid in a shack, the last team to arrive will be eliminated.**

"'Got shot by Paint-Balls', HA! What a lame way for a shooting range" Kevin mocked then he suddenly felt a sharp pain on his head, turning around to see a Korean with a paintball sniper aimed at him.

"Don said we could use the Alpha-sphere to our advantage once, I'll call Amanda with my phone and tells us the whole perimeter of the North Korean military base" Zachery explained

"Cool, we must not get distracted at anything, once we get in then we must find a way out!" Kevin exclaimed.

"You seem to be really serious about this, you haven't wondered if there are North Korean chicks inside there" Zachery asked curiously.

"Why would I want to do that, my focus today is Charlotte….I mean the challenge man!" Kevin shouted.

"SURE YOU ARE!" Pandora shouted as she grabbed the tip from the Don box "Well it looks like we need to be super spies at this"

"Luckily a friend told me about spying" Charity confessed "We so got this!"

The You-Tubers and The Pizzeria Sisters have entered the base and gets ready to start their hunt for keys, while The Twins, The Armadas and The Ninja Contortionists arrived.

"Get shot?!" Antonio exclaimed.

"Relax, it is just paint" Charlotte reminded.

"Eli?" Marron asked and smiled.

"Ambushing, I know, I love it" Eli replied.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Ninja Contortionists (Eli and Marron)_

 _Marron: We never really have been to any North Korean missions before, especially the military base, heck this may become our biggest challenge yet!_

 _Eli: As long as Carmen doesn't ruin our leisure….now that I think about it, she may be planning to sabotage someone else besides us!_

 _Marron: Shall we strike now?_

 _Eli: Not yet, we need to know first who she is targeting_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The rest of the teams have gathered their tips and the last place Pen-Pal Besties are the last ones to enter.

"Collecting Keys, Ha! I've done better than rob keys" Bucky said arrogantly.

"You know it man!" Nutty said.

"You guys are a bunch of show-off with no flare" Steven said in disappointment "I know that I'm pathetic but seriously, I've seen how you two go, that ain't better than robbing keys"

"He's right you know" Dawn agreed.

"It's just collecting keys and sneaking past guards, how hard can that be?" Zoey asked to Dawn as they entered the base, the two girls kept on walking as they saw downhill an even larger camp where the keys are located.

"Can you sense the keys for us Dawn?" Zoey asked.

Dawn nodded and closes her eyes and it only took a few minutes before she replies "I can, but all of them are tough to find, the ones that are obvious are hidden in the snow really guarded by soldiers, the rest are inside some of the offices, bunks, vehicles and other stuff."

"Geez Don has hidden a lot of keys in here huh?" Zoey questioned.

"He just wants this challenge to be not really frustrating and hard" Dawn explained.

"WE GOT THEM SARGE!" A soldier shouted.

Three Korean soldiers carried a struggling Jenna and Two guards holding April to the lieutenant, April was a bit pissed that they got caught, all because Jenna had to sneeze cutely.

"Take them to their cells, we will be dealing with them soon" The Lieutenant ordered.

"WHAT?! Couldn't you just shoot us with paint and get it over with, in case you nimrods don't know is that my sister and I are planning to win this challenge!" April exclaimed.

"If you touch my sister or do anything bad to her, I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS THAT PEOPLE WON'T KNOW YOU EXISTED!" Jenna shouted angrily.

"They need a time-out, take them to Cell #15" The Lieutenant ordered again, not even threatened.

Just as the soldiers takes the Twins to their cells, Carter and Tristan are hiding on the walls outside of the jailhouse, Carter could hear Jenna's scream of anger and April's constant protest as they were sent to jail before the execution.

"This is going to be tough for us Carter, how the hell are we supposed to find keys!" Tristan exclaimed.

Carter just observed the huge area around him, there were only a few soldiers around, but enough to take down all of them, he momentarily saw Samantha hiding under the cars where a soldier just passed by, he also noticed Insignificant and Darold walking arrogantly to the gates, only to get tackled by many soldiers, and lastly he saw Pandora and Charity getting chased by the soldiers.

"Um, Carter…..if the light from the tower is aiming at us, that means we're dead right?" Tristan asked, the Mute looked at Tristan's direction and saw the ray of the light heading towards them.

Carter jumped away into one of the barrels stocked while Tristan tries to cover himself with snow, resulting the Half-Brother's capture.

* * *

Fifteen minutes has passed and none of them are making progress, the soldiers are still on alert as some contestants are getting even more pressured of not being caught.

"Psst! Guys over here!" Flynn announced to The Ninja Contortionists and The 'Normal' Friends.

"What is it?" Dave asked.

"I found a secret entrance, check it!" Flynn informed and removed the vent from the wall "But it's small and a really tight vent, I was suggesting one of you guys can get it for me and for us"

"I can't, I'm not that very flexible" Ella confessed "But I think Dave can!"

"No I can't, those things are filled with Dust bunnies and Spider webs, those are really really dirty!" Dave said in panic.

"Oh for heaven's sake let me go in!" Marron said in frustration as she flexibly bends her body through the tight vent and went in.

"Whoa, never seen those things in a daily life basis" Dave commented.

Suddenly a light flashes on to Dave, Ella, Flynn, and Eli the four of them were shocked that they found them but Flynn was the first to act.

"Quick, I'll distract them! You guys get inside and don't forget to bring me a key!" Flynn instructed.

"But what about you?!" Ella asked in worry.

"I'll be fine, Samantha's not even cap-

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE COPPERS!" Samantha yelled as she ran for her life along with J.J

"No Johnny don't do it!" J.J screamed in panic.

"GO!" Flynn shouted.

Eli shrugged his shoulders and shoved Dave first into the vent, followed by Ella then himself "You better get moving you two or else these guys will catch us" Eli informed calmly.

In the end, The Clubbies and The Weirdos are captured, while The rest continued their search.

* * *

 ** _30 minutes passed!_**

 ** _Sentence to Paintball Execution: The Twins, The Half-Brothers, The Spy and Surgeon, The Pizzeria Sisters, The Clubbies, The Weirdos_**

 ** _Still on the search for keys: The Ninja Contortionists, The 'Normal' Friends, The Pen-Pal Besties, The You-Tubers._**

 ** _Location Unknown: The Trouble-Makers, The Awesome Geeks, The College Roommates, The Armadas, The News Anchors, The Technicals, and The Country Siblings._**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Insignificant (Member of The Spy and Surgeon)_

 _Background is The 11 contestants to be executed are all now tied up in a pole as the soldiers are grinning and reloading their paintball rifles._

 _Insignificant: I cannot believe my country would do this to me! They are supposed to let us go through, and we can win by a landslide but noooooo they just have to play fair, why does this always keep happening to me?_

 _Charity: *Ties to a pole* That's because you eat snow, Snow Eater! *Laughs alongside Pandora*_

 _Insignificant: American Brat_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The location of The Country Siblings are found as Dallas is hiding near the shooting range where the poor caught teams are about to be splattered with paint.

"What's going to happen to them brother?" Dahlia asked.

"I don't know yet" Dallas replied as he continues to examine the area, due to his hunting skills he found a key hidden behind the pole where Samantha is tied into "Found one" Dallas announced and smirked.

"YOU FOOLS, BULLETS WILL NEVER PIERCE AN NORTH KOREAN! HAIL KOREA!" Darold shouted.

"It's made out of paint butthole not lead titanium bullets!" J.J informed "But you wouldn't know that because you never played minecraft before!"

"How does that make any sense at all?" Tristan asked.

"It doesn't matter I'm about to be shot for something I didn't do!" J.J exclaimed "Where's my lawyer! I want my right to be silenced! I need a phone to make a phone call and play games with it!"

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" April shouted "We're about to be splattered because we didn't focus well on our skills"

"Sorry" Jenna muttered.

"Apology accepted, So I suggest we handle this like brave souls and get it over with!" April said with dignity as Flynn, Tavon, Insignificant and Darold all cried.

"Wooow She's a better man than you are wimpy" Pandora teased Tristan.

"My God, do you ever stop mocking people?!" Tristan asked.

"It's night time and I'm allowed to curse or flip people off, it's what I do" Pandora confessed.

 _READY!_

"Oh boy, here comes the stinging!" Flynn shouted

 _AIM!_

 _"Hit me with anything just not the color pink man!" Tristan pleaded._

 _"Hey fun fact guys" Samantha blurted out "Once paint is splattered all over your body, you'll feel like you just been hugged by-_

 _FIRE!_

 _Five soldiers all happily fired their paintballs at the contestants, Dahlia needed to cover her eyes from the violence while Dallas looked at them with sympathy, even when it is weak such as paintballs._

Meanwhile The News Anchors along with The Awesome geeks have been searching on the offices, since the execution is about to start, a lot of people came to watch their suffering.

"Found any keys yet guys?!" Pamela asked as she continues to search for the drawers.

"Not even a single key" Noy replied.

"I CAN'T FIND ANYTHING IN THESE CLOSETS!" Carmen announced "It's so frustrating!"

"yeah, well we have no luck in here either" Eugene said as he placed back the desk he was searching on.

The four continued searching every hook and cranny in the office, Eugene kept himself calm while Noy is getting worried that someone might come in, Carmen is searching rather bored while Pamela is still persistent on finding something.

"Someone's coming!" Noy announced.

"Quick the Window!" Eugene said and helped Pamela climb, then Carmen.

Noy is the next one to climb, but didn't receive any help from Carmen nor Pamela as the Soldiers came in and spotted them.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The News Anchors (Pamela and Carmen)_

 _Carmen: Eugene said they should go without us, he and Noy will deal with the guards, and even though I tried to protest they were really insisting that we should keep going._

 _Pamela: Wow, that's very brave of them. This goes to show you all viewers on this news is that sacrifice is truly a noble thing to do._

 _Carmen: indeed it is, we will be mere fools if we can think that we can destroy something as noble sacrifice….. *smirks*_

 _Pamela: And that's the news!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Awesome Geeks (Noy and Eugene)_

 _Background is their jail cell._

 _Noy: I can't believe that those backstabbing News Anchors just left us! and now we gota wait for like 20 minutes, get splattered and then resume our work!_

 _Eugene: I was expecting it, I don't really trust Carmen…On the bright side dude I got these *Shows two golden keys*_

 _Noy: You didn't?! *Smiles happily*_

 _Eugene: Oh yes I did, nobody messes with the awesome geeks!_

 _Noy: You're so amazing *Hugs Eugene*_

 _Eugene: *Hugs Noy back*_

 _Both: *Let's go immediately, both are blushing* Hehehe_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

After the execution, nobody notices Dallas grabs the key from the execution area and immediately runs off. The male Country sibling stealth fully grabs one and smirks to himself.

"DALLAS IS OVER THERE! GET HIM BOYS!" Carmen shouted as she and Pamela are getting dragged by the soldiers.

Dallas groaned and didn't fights back at the soldiers who arrested him.

"Where's your other accomplice?!" The Soldier asked angrily.

"Ha! Like I'll tell you, my accomplice will stay hidden in the shadows, a perfect set of stealth and beauty she-

"PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY BROTHER TO THE SLAMMER!" Dahlia pleaded and raised her hands "Take me instead!"

Dallas' face dropped as the Korean soldiers arrested Dahlia.

The Country Siblings entered the jail cells, inside they saw Noy and Eugene laughing at Carmen and Pamela, but mostly on Carmen. Insignificant and Darold who have been arrested again, Dallas also noticed Darold has paint on his mouth, deciding not to ask why as he and Dahlia entered their cells.

"Hey Mac, Why are you here for?" Steven asked as he drank a bottle of water.

"Damn, you guys are caught too?" Dallas asked.

"Yup! twenty years of following the law and this is what life gives me" Steven said.

Five teams are sent to the slammer for a half an hour wait, the ones who are executed with paint are sent back to the starting line while the ones who still aren't captured made the lieutenant very angry.

"What is wrong with you people! There are still six teams that needed to be executed, sharpen your eyes and be more observant, not one of these teams are leaving without getting splattered!" the lieutenant angrily shouted.

"Sir none of them have escaped yet, so there is still a chance we can capture the remaining unsplattered teams" a soldier replied.

"Then be more aggressive, guard every key you know, North Korea will not be giving these Americans an easy challenge" The Lieutenant said angrily.

"What about Insignificant and Darold, these people are from our country!"

"We are not racist like them, we give each a hard chance for we are-

"OH SWEET BABIES I FOUND A KEY! EAT SNOW KOREAN SCUM!" Gabriel taunted and cheered while Rhianza slammed her palm into her face.

"An American!" a soldier shouted.

"Get them!"

"WAAAIIT!" Gabriel cried as everyone stopped "Why are you guys doing this, is it just because you are paid to tackle us! What's the point in that man!"

"Oh boy" Rhianza muttered.

"We are earthians, we have been surviviong for a lot of centuries and yet we still have hate towards each other...all must learn to love one another because that is what. love. is!" Gabriel shouted.

"What the heck is this guy saying?" A soldier whispered to the other.

"Shut up, this is very inspirational"

"When the fields of valhalla are covered in blood, we will not fall in the depths of hades FOR WE ARE MEN! WOMEN! AND ANIMALS!" Gabriel shouted and grabbed one of the soldiers guns "Now let's start killing the true enemy, THE GOVERNMENT!"

"Ok that's enough take them in!"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Technicals (Gabriel and Rhianza)_

 _Rhianza: *Looks angry and a bit covered in snow* Are you happy?_

 _Gabriel:*His entire face is covered in snow that he turned it into a snowman* Well it was really worth it to imitate Insignificant on his home country, besides the Koreans said we can keep the key after the execution._

 _Rhianza: You just want to have fun being tied to a pole and make random comments._

 _Gabriel: *laughs* Oh girl, you know me so well!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

The Trouble-Makers, You-Tubers and The Armadas have somehow gathered together and all rushed to the garage where the Koreans parked their tanks and jets, then hid there.

"Are you certain you saw someone in here?" A soldier asked.

"Yes, one of them looks like a guy from the 1900's they must have hid in our vehicles!" the soldier answered.

Charlotte and Kevin hid themselves beneath a snow jeep as the soldiers slowly walked past them.

"Where did Zach and Anthony go?" Kevin whispered.

"I don't have an idea either.." Charlotte replied.

The two of them crawled to the tank and hid under it, Zachery and Antonio have hidden themselves among the jets, while Bucky and Nutty are nowhere to be found.

"FOUL! FOUL! SOMEBODY ARREST THAT BOY!" Antonio silently shouted as Zachery clasped his hand to Antonio's mouth.

"Dude, do you want to get caught! Stop shouting" Zachery angrily scolded.

"It's not shouting it is silenced fury!" Antonio argued.

"Well Whatever, you can shout all you want but not near me cause I'll get caught" Zachery replied, then tries to climb down the jet and hid behind another tank.

Antonio didn't even care that Zachery left him, his eyes are focused on Kevin and Charlotte, their bodies are only 1.5 centimeters from touching, in his book it is a red alert and he must separate his best friend from the flirter.

"YOU GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER YOU AMERICAN SCUM!" Antonio shouted and dived bomb down, rolled his way and pushed the soldiers away and charge at the tank where his best friend and the potential threat is.

"Ok, we need to get out of here, you crawl out first I'll follow" Kevin instructed gently.

"Thanks Kevin, I owe you one" Charlotte thanked and without looking back, crawls her way out the garage.

Kevin smiled as he saw Charlotte happily leaves the garage, he also noticed Zachery trying not to get caught and hides behind a jeep.

"Now it's my turn, now to OH MY GOD!" Kevin screamed as Antonio pulled him out the tank.

"Where is she!" Antonio asked as he shakes Kevin's collar "What did you do to her you American Scum!"

"Insignificant? Is that you under Antonio's clothes?!" Kevin asked incredulously.

"Don't dodge the question you!" Antonio threatened, he was about to attack Kevin but he was stopped when three soldiers tackled him and Kevin.

"We got another one!" The Soldier announced.

"HEY LET GO OFF ME!" Kevin screamed.

"This is inappropriate!" Antonio shouted.

"Take em to their cells" the soldier commanded the other two.

Suddenly, the sound of an engine switching on was heard, everyone looked at the jets but found none the wheels started to move and only Zachery have noticed what vehicle had just started.

"You assholes, you're using a tank" Zachery whispered but refused to reveal his hiding spot.

One of the tank's doors burst open as Bucky was shown and mocking the soldiers "You douches aren't gonna get these bad boys! SO LONG LOSERS!" Bucky exclaimed.

"You Evil incarnates!" Kevin shouted "That is our plan B!"

"Well this is our plan A losers, see you at the Chill-Zone!" Bucky shouted and signalled Nutty to start the tank, a lot of soldiers try to stop them but it was futile as they ran over the wall and started driving like lunatics.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Trouble-Makers (Nutty and Bucky)_

 _Nutty: You think people like us only know small pranks like whoopee cushions or joy buzzers, that's blasphemy._

 _Bucky: I know about hijacking cars, creating stink bombs and a lot of dirty tricks that some of them are illegal!_

 _Cameraman (Harry): Are you sure about confessing this on international television?_

 _Both: *Eyes widened, jaws dropped*_

 _Cameraman (Harry): That's what I thought_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Found a key" Charity whispered as both her and Pandora are searching at the ammunition shack, apparently Pandora finds out that there was only one soldier guarding the place, so with a help of deception, ability, and a rock. The Pizzeria sisters have the gun shack to themselves.

"It would be cool if these things are loaded with bullets, and not paintballs" Pandora confessed.

"That would be awesome, but I don't think it sho-

"LOOK OUT!" Pandora screamed and pulled Charity out of the Gun Shack as a tank barges in with Nutty laughing menacingly and Bucky mocking the Pizzeria twins.

"KISS MY TANK LADIES! HAHAHA!" Bucky cackled and the two Trouble-Makers drove off while many soldiers tries to stop them, while two of them stopped behind the Pizzeria Sisters.

"What the Pizza Pepperoni was that?!" Charity asked, hyperventilating that she almost got ran over.

"One of your friends hijacked a tank, it's a good thing we didn't loaded it with ammo huh?" A soldier answered.

"They aren't our friends, they are stupid" Pandora clarified.

"I almost baked Mozzarella cheese with a side of ketchup and pineapple! I don't want it to be a Hawaiian Pizza!" Charity exclaimed and grabbed a soldiers shoulder "What is your order?!"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Pizzeria Sisters (Charity and Pandora)_

 _Pandora: Sometimes when Charity is pressured, she blurts out about things she likes especially her occupation._

 _Charity: *Still shocked* Mam! We have no hot chili sauce on your dish please reconsider! *fainted*_

 _Pandora: near death experience really pressures her, you should watch her working at night shifts it's freaking hilarious *Giggles*_

 _Charity: *rises up and holds her head* W-Where am i….Mom, Dad? Is it 6pm already?_

 _Pandora: Come on sis, we're going to our cells_

 _Charity: *Shocked* What?! W-W-What did I do?! Did I put Teddy Bears in the pizza?!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

Meanwhile Marron pushed off the vents that is blocking her path, she curved her body so she flexibly got out in perfect shape, she even did a bit of stretching, then looks back to saw Ella fall down the vent.

"You did well Ella, and you doubted you weren't flexible" Marron commented happily.

"Oh Joy, I never expected that my body is capable of extraordinary things!" Ella exclaimed happily but Marron quickly covered her mouth.

"Be silent, we may have enemies here" Marron said "I'll look for anything useful, you help Dave and Eli"

Ella nodded as the Female Ninja Contortionists leaped away gracefully.

"David, are you alright?" Ella asked through the vents.

"H-He's fine….-ish" Eli replied.

"I can't feel my arms and legs" Dave confessed.

With one last push, Eli has successfully exited the vent along with Dave who confessed that his arms and legs are numb.

"You're not going to leave us are you?" Dave questioned.

"No I won't, we don't leave any allies behind plus we forced you to go here" Eli answered.

"Thank you kind sir!" Ella hugged the Ninja quickly and to be honest, Dave felt a bit jealous.

"THREE PEOPLE ON TOP! I NEED BACK-UP!" A soldier shouted through his communicator, but realized no one is replying to him "What the heck is wrong with this thing?!"

"Communication blocked huh?" Marron asked and smirked.

The Soldier tried to neutralize the female contortionist but she quickly dodged it and put a tranquilizer needle at the soldier.

"Whoa, that was amazing!" Dave exclaimed.

"That's my girl" Eli said happily and carried Dave on his back "You got anything we could use"

"Yes, and it's a big help" Marron said and pulls out to what seems to be a rectangular cellphone "It's a metal detector, it can help us find the keys, it even has Don's note that says 'Those who manages to find these are lucky people'"

"That is wonderful news!" Ella cheered.

"Yes it is, now let's win this thing" Eli said determined.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Eli (Member of The Ninja Contortionists)_

 _Background is Dave resting on Ella's lap while Marron tries to wake the numbness in Dave's legs and arms._

 _Eli: I would have preferred to not use the device and give it to the couple over there, but it was my quick decision that Dave can't move much._

 _*Marron tried twisting Dave's leg*_

 _Dave: OWW!_

 _Eli: Yup, Quick Decision._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

The Clubbies and The Weirdos are still at the starting line, all of them have been splattered and are too afraid to go back there.

"We need a plan, and fast… a lot of them are getting keys and getting splattered" Tavon said to everyone.

"But I can't go back there….I got hit by my belly…my biggest weakness" J.J confessed.

"Well we have to find a plan somehow" Flynn said as he studied the area.

One of the soldiers walked over them "Um guys, are you going in there or not?"

"FIST-BUMP!" Samantha yelled and punched the soldier in the face, unconscious.

"Samantha what have you done?!" Tavon asked horrified.

"That was a noble soldier you just bopped!" Flynn said in panic.

"OMG, Quick! Let's drag the body and toss it in the water!" Samantha yelled.

"No Wait, Wait, I got a much more genius idea" J.J said as she gets in between the three, standing on top of the unconscious soldier.

"Dump the body it is!" Tavon said quickly but J.J glared at him "Fine let's hear your plan"

* * *

 ** _Sentence to Paintball Execution: The Spy and Surgeon, The Pizzeria Sisters, The Awesome Geeks, The College Roommates, The News Anchors, The Technical (Worth it XD), The Country Siblings, Kevin and Antonio._**

 ** _Still on the search for keys: The Twins, The Half-Brothers, The Ninja Contortionists, The 'Normal' Friends, The Pen-Pal Besties, The Trouble-Makers, Zachery and Charlotte_**

 ** _Location Unknown: The Clubbies, The Weirdos._**

 ** _"_** I Hate you" Antonio confessed "Because of you, Charlotte could be in danger and possibly she's on the slammer right now!"

Kevin sighed and replied "Chill out dude, Charlotte is one amazing, beautiful babe she can totally-

"STOP TALKING!" Antonio shouted

"Well boys, i guess this is it" Gabriel muttered 'We have a good day fighting for our country and its an honour serving with you guys"

"Again, what the heck are you saying?!" Insignificant exclaimed.

"I'm having a moment here bro, it's one of my top ten awesome ways to die" Gabriel informed.

"What's number 1?" The Spy asked.

"Getting impaled by a thousand spears while i scream Sparta!" Gabriel replied and laughs.

"After this execution, you and me are having a serious talk" Rhianza informed.

"AWESOME!" Gabriel exclaimed

"Well, Well, Well" The Lieutenant said as he walked over to the Pizzeria Sisters "It's glad to see you again beautiful ladies"

"It's nice to see you too haircut Hitler" Pandora mocked "Do us a favour and die in hell"

"Oh would I do anything to have you two as my trophy"

"Ewww" Charity shouted

"The lady said die in hell butthole, get a life!" Andrew shouted.

The Lieutenant glared at Andrew "Extra paintballs on this man!" he pointed to the luckster.

"Dammit!" Andrew cursed as he turned over to Insignificant and Darold.

"So let me get this straight" he clarified "You two thought that once your people lets you go, they'll give you the three keys immediately and just magically appear on the Chill-zone and be first place winners?"

"YES!" Darold and Insignificant shouted.

"You two are smarter than I thought" Andrew commented sarcastically.

"Brother…I don't want to die" Dahlia confessed.

"We are not going to die, they are just gonna splatter us with paint" Dallas explained, the only one who is calm about this.

"HOLD IT THERE BOYS!" a female soldier shouted.

The North Korean soldiers were about to fire when Samantha and J.J all wearing North Korean soldier outfits walked in, carrying Carter and Tristan with them.

"Oh…my….god, there are female soldiers in this place!" Kevin cheered.

"Well of course they are, what do you think we are, racists?!" Insignificant shouted

 _"_ We got two more paintball dummies here!" J.J shouted as her and Samantha tossed Tristan and Carter.

"Samantha, I swear to God I can't believe that you just did-" Tristan was about to argue but Samantha shoved snow into his mouth.

"Shut up! We don't need intruders like you!" Samantha said and ordered the soldiers to tie the Half-Brothers to the poles.

"Eat snow, it's good for ya!" Samantha shouted.

"You got to be kidding me" Eugene breathed out as he sighed in irritation while being tied up.

J.J walked over to the Koreans and borrowed a gun and fires a few rounds in the air, then she throws it away angrily 'What the heck man, these are paintballs where are the bullets!"

"What?! But we are ordered to shoot them with paint!" a soldier replied but J.J slapped him.

"Don't talk to your private like that private, THIS IS WAR! I want to see blood splurting from their stomachs, but since we have no bullets we will use red paint!" J.J shouted.

Samantha walked over to the teams that are tied in the pole and whispered "Don't worry we are distracting them, you guys find a way to escape"

"We are required to do this Sam!" Tristan exclaimed and spits out the snow "And what's the deal with shoving snow in my mouth?!"

"What? It's good for ya" Insignificant said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Especially this guy, pour a lot of red paint on this guy!" J.J instructed as she points at Andrew.

"Why?!" Andrew asked Incredulously.

"Because I find you cute when your nervous" J.J winked "And Aranea is gone because of you" she added.

"YOU JERK!" Andrew shouted.

"Yeah she's right, aim a lot on that guy" Steven said.

"All in favour that the Koreans focus more on Andrew say I" Noy said.

Everyone replied their 'I's'

"OH COME ON!" Andrew shouted "You guys are a bunch of-

 _FIRE!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Andrew (Member of the College Roommates)_

 _Background is the Koreans helping the teams get down on the poles, they were a little splatters of paint on them as the J.J and Samantha are nowhere to be seen._

 _Andrew: *His entire body is covered in red paint* I hate my life._

 _Cameraman (Trisha): Well we hate your life too boy! You let Aranea have less screen-time._

 _Andrew: *Falls down*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Twins (Jenna and April)_

 _Background is a jeep where a lot of soldiers are trying to find them._

 _April: Soooo yeah, me and Jenna split up for fifteen minutes and i found out she beats up the soldiers that shot me and her._

 _Jenna: *Cries* I'am a horrible person!_

 _Cameraman (Kyle): Finally! You guys are sorry for what you did._

 _April: What are you walking about? Jenna is saying she's a horrible person because she left me alone with a bunch of soldiers for fifteen minutes_

 _Jenna: I'm sorry if you have to face those jerks all by yourself *Suprised she was hugged by April*_

 _April: Don't worry, as long as we're safe. Everything's cool you know_

 _Jenna: *Sighs happily*_

 _Cameraman (Kyle): Seriously?!_

 _Both: SHUT UP KYLE!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The hunt for the keys has resumed, and The Trouble-makers are continuing their rampage.

"This is the life man, this is the life!" Bucky exclaimed.

"I guess those Military dudes didn't expect we will be hijacking a tank huh?" Nutty asked.

"Heck yeah, To the Trouble-Makers baby!" Bucky exclaimed "By the way, how many keys do we have?"

"Two, remember you picked them up in the rubble hehe" Nutty answered.

"Oh well, we'll find our key somewhere cause I don't want to go to Jailtime" Bucky confessed.

As the Trouble-Makers continued wreaking havoc, The Ninja Contortionists and The 'Normal' Friends are having a major lead over the others.

"I found two more!" Ella announced.

Dave, who is lying next to the exit cheered "Way to go Ella!" he cheered.

The Germ phobic just stared and watches Ella and The Ninjas search, suddenly he noticed Dawn and Zoey came back holding three keys.

"We did it Dawn!" Zoey said breathlessly.

"Indeed we have *Pant* All we need to do is get out" Dawn replied.

Suddenly the Ninjas came back with four keys in their hands, along with Ella who is running behind them and a few metres away are the Soldiers.

"Dave catch!" Marron shouted and tossed Dave the keys just as Dawn is unlocking their door to escape.

"Hurry, before they catch us! Or else we might have to loop around!" Eli shouted.

Dave struggled in his feet, crawling to the door and started unlocking the padlocks on the two doors he's close by, suddenly he was lifted by Zoey and Dawn.

"Go Dave Go!" Zoey cheered.

"Th-Thanks girls" Dave thanked the Pen-Pal Besties and finally unlocks the doors "It's unlocked!"

Just as he said that, the Ninjas and Ella arrived, Marron signalled Zoey and Dawn to sprint forward to which they did, Eli quickly carried Dave on his back as Ella followed behind.

* * *

 ** _Chill-Zone_**

"Whoa, I see it's a three way battle between The Pen-Pal Besties, The 'Normal' Friends, and The Ninja Contortionists!" Don announced.

Eli and Marron continued sprinting forward with Dave on Eli's back, Zoey and Dawn continues to hold their lead as Ella is the last one in the group running.

The First one to reach are the..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Eli and Marron: First Place!"** Don announced

"YES!" Marron cheered and kissed Eli on the cheek.

" **Dave and Ella, you two are in Second Place!"** Don happily announced.

"Yey!" Dave said as he rested on the Chill-Zone mat with Ella hugging him.

" **Dawn and Zoey, Third place!"**

"It's fine, we actually might have a shot on this Dawn!" Zoey cheered.

"We may!" Dawn cheered along.

* * *

 ** _Back at the Military Camp_**

A lot of teams are making progress very efficiently, The News Anchors have been avoiding the soldiers stealth fully, The Twins are using Bucky and Nutty's rampage to cover their strategy to grab keys, The Half-Brothers are easily taking advantage on the places where there are no guards.

"Seems like Kevin got the hots for you" Zachery said to Charlotte, since both decided to work together after their partners are separated from them.

"Don't be silly we are just friends, sure he's sweet and all but….i think he won't go for a gal like me" Charlotte confessed.

"What are you talking about dude, I saw how my worst nightmare look at you, he's totally drooling everytime he sees you" Zachery informed as the Alpha sphere behind his bag brightens.

"It's true, he seems more focused than he was before" Amanda commented

"I don't know guys, this is all happening so fast…Antonio said I need to wait a while before I can have a boyfriend" Charlotte responded.

"Well why don't you two go on dates then, I'm sure you'll get to know him more, besides being a total douche, who enjoys watching my pain and suffering, not to mentions the thousands of girls he flirted, a million, or a billion…..even the stars in the sky couldn't count the number of-

"What Zachery means is, Kevin's a pretty sweet guy once he sets his mind into something" Amanda said through the Alpha sphere "I mean look how he is committed on torturing Zachery"

"Hey! That is…. You know what you're right!" Zachery said in defeat.

Charlotte continued her searching in the piles of snow, looking away from Zachery and the magical bag that speaks in what somehow a female voice, smiling and with a slight blush as she continues her search.

* * *

 ** _Chill-Zone_**

 **"Congratulations Noy and Eugene you are team number 4!"** Don announced.

"AWESOME!" Noy cheered in happiness.

"This day just got better and Better, do you think its okay to leave Insignificant and Darold alone, they are our friends" Eugene said in worry.

"Don't worry, Dallas and Andrew won't leave those two buffoons behind" Noy comforted.

"YOU CALLED!" Darold shouted as he and Insignificant stepped into the mat.

" **Darold and Insignificant, congratulations you are in fifth place!"**

"Where are the others dude?" Eugene asked.

"Dahlia was kind enough to give us their keys while Dallas continues hunting for more" Insignificant informed "I'm just so happy that I get to be here still up and running!" the Spy cried.

" **Well it looks like J.J and Tavon are in Sixth Place"**

 **"Flynn and Samantha in Seventh place!"**

 **"Dallas and Dahlia are now in Eight place!"**

"I can't believe we pulled it off!" Flynn cheered as he was still on his soldier costume.

"Totally! Asking the soldiers where the keys are while impersonating as soldiers was epic!" Tavon cheered bumping fist with Flynn.

"By the way, where were you two girls?" Flynn asked in concern.

Samantha and J.J both chuckled nervously as their partner looked in confusion.

"I'm just too nice to tell them what happened" Eugene said to Noy as his partner patted his back.

Meanwhile Dallas and Dahlia are catching their breaths as Noy, Eugene, Darold and Insignificant walked up to them.

"You guys must have been running" Noy said in concern.

"Just me, I distracted the soldiers while Dahlia makes a run for it" Dallas answered as he poured water on his body.

"Thanks again for helping us Dahlia, you've been a wonderful ally" Insignificant thanked.

"Oh hush, no more ally, ally, from now on we are friends!" Dahlia cheered and hugged the Spy and Surgeon.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Spy and Surgeon_

 _Darold: Dahlia's nice, but not my type._

 _Insignificant: Me either, but I'm just glad we are all safe. Especially in our Home Country!_

 _Darold: The Roommates are not with us, maybe it was a bad idea putting Andrew into so much pain._

 _Insignificant: Forget about it, he's always in that kind of thing every day, you know those people have been so nice to us…..makes me think that Americans aren't so bad after all._

 _Darold: Yeah, you're right but there are still bad ones because we live in a world where there is a separation of good and evil, but yes there are good Americans_

 _Insignificant and The Cameraman (Roy): Whoa_

 _?_

 **"** **Pamela and Carmen, You guys are in ninth place!"**

"Meh I'm fine with ninth" Carmen confessed

" **Tristan and Carter, Tenth Place!"**

"Woohoo, Top ten baby!" Tristan cheered

 **"** **Jenna and April, Eleventh Place!"**

"That was too close" April exclaimed.

"Yey!" Jenna cheered

 **"** **Gabriel and Rhianza, Twelfth place!"**

"..." Rhianza replied.

"Hey look guys, I'm covered in snow hahaha!" Gabriel happily announced as he ran off

 **"** **Charity and Pandora, Thirteenth Place!"**

"WE DID IT!" Both sisters cheered

* * *

Four teams remain, The Armadas, The You-Tubers, The Trouble-Makers or The College Roommates, which is going home today!

"Ok, we found three keys, all we need to do is find our partners and we should be out of here in no time!" Zachery said happily.

"Yeah, but where are they?!" Charlotte asked.

"LOOK OUT!" Zachery exclaimed as he tackled Charlotte out of the way as a speeding tank was about to ran them over.

"LOOOSSEEERRSS!" Bucky shouted.

"Does he always shout that!" Zachery shouted.

"Zachery, I've tracked down Kevin's location. They are in the Jail cells with Antonio" Amanda informed through the Alpha-Sphere.

"Let's get going then!" Charlotte shouted.

Zachery and Charlotte stealth-fully avoided the guarding soldiers as they entered the Jail house without the soldiers noticing.

"Antonio!" Charlotte shouted and rushed to Antonio who is covered in paint "Oh no, are you alright?!"

"I'm fine, now that you're here" Antonio said happily.

"Whoa dude, you look like shit" Zachery commented and took a picture of Kevin splattered in paint.

"Wow thanks for the concern friend, Just get me out of here!" Kevin shouted.

"How?" Zachery asked "We don't have any keys to open it"

"Maybe this'll work" Charlotte theorized as she pulls out one of the three keys she found and used it on to Antonio's jail cell.

 _CLICK!_

"It works!" Antonio, Charlotte and Zachery exclaimed.

"QUICK! We need to get to the Chill-Zone to have these guys eliminated!" Antonio screamed and carried Charlotte away, not even caring as he shoved the soldiers guarding the place.

"Well we can't have that now can we?" Zachery said calmly and used his own key to unlock Kevin's "Come on dude, let's go!"

The You-Tubers and The Armadas are neck and Neck as they escaped the Military base, meanwhile The College Roommates are the only ones inside the base since The Trouble-Makers got bored and decided to leave.

"Where are the others?" Andrew asked as he was still covered in paint.

"Dude focus!" Steven shouted.

"Sorry" Andrew replied and kept on searching for keys.

* * *

 ** _Chill-Zone_**

"RUN! RUN! RUN!" Kevin shouted from behind as he and Zachery are getting chased by the Tank the Trouble-Makers are in.

"Why can't the military people just stop that damn thing?!" Antonio exclaimed running ahead of The You-Tubers and Charlotte.

"Because they find it amusing, now keep running to the mat!" Zachery answered in panic.

Suddenly the tank stopped as The You-Tubers and The Armadas continued running to the Chill-Zone.

"Dammit, there's no more gas!" Nutty cursed.

"Well Hurry! We can't be last!" Bucky exclaimed and climbed out of the tank, The two Trouble-Makers worriedly ran and chased The Armadas and The You-Tubers.

"AND HERE THEY COME!" Don announced ecstatic as the three teams gets closer and closer, the first one to come are…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Antonio and Charlotte, Fourteenth Place!"**

 **"** **Zachery and Kevin, Fifteenth Place!"**

The Four cheered happily especially Kevin and Charlotte.

"H-Hey Charlotte, since we are still in the game and Tomorrow's another day….you want to have a midnight stroll with me?" Kevin asked, his face blushing.

Antonio immediately stopped his cheering but he was too late cause Charlotte replied.

"yes, I would love that" Charlotte said sweetly.

Antonio immediately dropped down on his knees and screamed "NOOO!"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The You-Tubers (Zachery and Kevin)_

 _Kevin: Oh yeah, I'm the man!_

 _Amanda: *Via Alphasphere* Congratulations Kevin_

 _Zachery: You're not gonna screw it up are you?_

 _Kevin: hell no! Charlotte deserves a proper date and I will make sure it will happen, or my name isn't Handsome Kevin!_

 _Zachery: it's not, it's your You-Tube name account._

 _Amanda: *Giggles*_

 _Kevin: You just have ruin everything that happens on my moments huh douchebag?_

 _Zachery: Same boat as you prick, but good luck._

 _Kevin: Thanks man._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Meanwhile, The Trouble-Makers arrived at the mat with shocked looked on their faces.

"CRAP! Are we the last ones here?!" Nutty exclaimed.

"No, The College Roommates aren't here" Don said informing them, but then smiles to see the two arriving "And here they come now"

Andrew and Steven arrived and realized they were the last ones to arrive the Chill-zone.

"Aww man, we came in last" Steven said in despair.

"HA! Never mess with the Trouble-Makers LOSER!" Nutty mocked.

"Actually, **Steven and Andrew you guys are in sixteenth place!"** Don said.

"WHAT?!" The Trouble-Makers and The College Roommates asked in shock.

"Why the F* k are they still in the game, when the bad boys like us are still here!" Bucky shouted.

"Do I need to explain this, you guys arrogantly used a tank, that's against the rules you aren't supposed to use an item from the Korean base, I was about to give you guys a twenty minute penalty but The College Roommates have arrived, so I guess it's pretty pointless huh?"

Bucky and Nutty just groaned in defeat.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Bucky: I Can't believe that the biggest trouble we ever created will be our defeat!_

 _Nutty: I guess we got a little bit into our habits than actually focusing on the game._

 _Bucky: This game is rigged, Don is probably just messing with us. HA! I'm sure by the end of the day they'll come crawling back to us, demanding us to come back and race with them_

 _Nutty: YEAH! There is no way they can get rid of the bad boys, we are the fan-favourites for crying out loud!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Bucky and Nutty are seen walking away as the sun is slowly setting down.

"Do you think the ladies will miss me?" Bucky asked as he puts his arm around Nutty's shoulder.

"Definitely, but I wouldn't worry about it, we'll be coming back tomorrow" Nutty assured.

"Heh, they better cry buckets before I say yes!" Bucky confessed.

"Totally" Nutty said in agreement.

 **Don: I hate to bring them the bad news but I'm sure the staff will cover it, Four teams have been eliminated and Tomorrow the first five losers will be revealed, can't wait to find out who gets the boot next, then keep on tuning at The Ridonculous Race Insanity!**

 _POST CREDIT!_

The Team decided to camp outside, Dahlia helped them with the fire as they put on some tents and have fun in the midnight, singing songs making jokes and having fun talking to each other, forgetting about the contest for even just one day.

"You know, it's kind of nice to relax for a while" April confessed.

"It sure is" Jenna smiled and waved hello to Carter.

"Dude are you gonna make a move on that?" Tristan teased while Carter playfully shoves Tristan.

"What? I'm just looking out for my broham!" Tristan said and chuckled.

"These smores are delicious!" Don confessed "You got to teach me how you do these things Pandora!"

"A good chef never reveals her secrets" Pandora replied as Don laughed.

"I gotta admit night guard, these marshmallows really does taste good" April said "Best that i ever tasted, You're not so bad"

"Same to you Twin, you're not so bad yourself" Pandora replied as she sat down near April started talking about their childish younger sisters.

"Hey guys, has anyone seen Kevin and Charlotte?" Gabriel asked taking a bite on his smores.

"They're probably on their date" Charity said happily and squealed.

"Which explains the absence of dear Antonio over there" April pointed out to Antonio's empty seat.

"He's probably going to spy on them" Pandora commented.

"Geez talk about overprotective" April remarked.

"I know right!" Pandora exclaimed.

Charlotte and Kevin were walking through the forest in the night sky, both enjoying each other's company. Kevin never realized that Charlotte is actually a cool girl, in addition she wears a cute fake cat ears and cute personality, honestly in all the girls he flirted Charlotte was never the one to call his tactics lame or weird, though his weirdness is what makes him famous on You-Tube, it feels nice to see someone see you as an ordinary teenage boy. Charlotte however is still a bit unsure, she thinks Kevin is still a nice guy and all that, he's even more hilarious than Stefan, but she knew that she couldn't handle another heartbreak. Antonio was very worried about her, she was a total wreck, she doesn't even know if Kevin is just using her to get far into this game. But she disregards it either way, she just wants to enjoy the company of this hilarious teenage boy.

"Look at him, all acting perverted on Charlotte" Antonio muttered and glared at the couple "Once Charlotte turns her back on him, WHAM! Heartbreak"

"Don't you think, you're being over-protective there amigo?" Andrew asked as he was wearing a grey sweater as he lies back on the tree they are hiding.

"I just can't let that bastard take advantage of Charlotte, her heart just got fixed but now someone's there to ruin it!" said Antonio

"Wooow, so it is over-protectiveness" Andrew stated "Anyway, why am I doing this?"

"Because no one in the other teams will help me in this dilemma, Charity, Insignificant, Noy and Dahlia all recommended you" Antonio replied.

"Those bastards hehe" Andrew chuckled then sighs "All right, lets do this" said the luckster with conviction as he puts on a burglar mask on.

"Just take whatever you can find on Charlotte this is a test to know if Kevin is worthy!" Antonio said.

"Wait a minute, why don't you do this thing?" Andrew asked.

"Because I'm too much adaptable in my role, if I stole something, there's a chance I won't give it back"

"Fair point" Andrew replied then rushed to Charlotte and Kevin.

"Soooo, do you like cat ears?" Charlotte asked, her fake ears twitched in expectation.

"Are you kidding, they are awesome! And cute!" Kevin replied.

Suddenly, a burglar shoved Kevin to the ground and quickly took Charlotte's cat ears.

"AAHH! THIEF!" Charlotte screamed so loud that everyone around the forest can hear it.

"Not on my watch buddy!" Kevin exclaimed and chased down the thief.

"OH CRAP!" The Burglar exclaimed and tried to run, but luck wasn't on his side as he tripped on a tree branch "Dammit not now!"

The burglar looked up and saw Kevin started kicking him, followed by Charlotte "You. Dare. Take. My. Cat. Ears you dick!" Charlotte screamed.

Suddenly Dallas and Zachery rushed in along with Insignifcant, Tristan and Flynn.

"Did somebody yelled a thief?!" Dallas exclaimed.

"Don't worry we got him!" Kevin replied.

"Let's beat that guy to dust for stealing a girl's cat ears!" Tristan shouted and grabbed a plank of wood, with Flynn carrying the same.

"This is for stealing in my country!" Insignificant shouted and pulled out a paintball gun.

"Oh cool, free beat up!" J.J happily shouted and dived bomb at the burglar.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry my friend, I'am so so sorry!" Antonio shouted as he held his head in shock.

"Don't be, we're fine thank you very much!" Zachery replied as he continues to kick the burglar senselessly.

"I think he has enough guys!" Antonio cried out.

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Charlotte screamed "RKO!"

Antonio face-palms as the beating continues….

 **Rankings so far:**

 ** _IN GAME!_**

 ** _1_** ** _st_** ** _: The Ninja Contortionists_** _(Eli and Marron)_

 ** _2_** ** _nd_** ** _: The 'Normal' Friends_** _(Dave and Ella)_

 ** _3_** ** _rd_** ** _: The Pen-Pal Besties_** _(Dawn and Zoey)_

 ** _4_** ** _th_** ** _: The Awesome Geeks_** _(Noy and Eugene)_

 ** _5_** ** _th_** ** _: The Spy and Surgeon_** _(Darold and Insignificant)_

 ** _6_** ** _th_** ** _: The Weirdos_** _(J.J and Tavon)_

 ** _7_** ** _th_** ** _: The Clubbies_** _(Samantha and Flynn)_

 ** _8_** ** _th_** ** _: The Country Siblings_** _(Dallas and Dahlia)_

 ** _9_** ** _th_** ** _: The News Anchors_** _(Carmen and Pamela)_

 ** _10_** ** _th_** ** _: The Half-Brothers_** _(Carter and Tristan)_

 ** _11_** ** _th_** ** _: The Twins_** _(April and Jenna)_

 ** _12_** ** _th_** ** _: The Technicals_** _(Gabriel and Rhianza)_

 ** _13_** ** _th_** ** _: The Pizzeria Sisters_** _(Pandora and Charity)_

 ** _14_** ** _th_** ** _: The Armadas_** _(Charlotte and Antonio)_

 ** _15_** ** _th_** ** _: The You-Tubers_** _(Kevin and Zachery)_

 ** _16_** ** _th_** ** _: The College Roommates_** _(Andrew and Steven)_

 ** _ELIMINATED!_**

 ** _17_** ** _th_** ** _: The Trouble-Makers_** _(Bucky and Nutty)_

 ** _18_** ** _th_** ** _: The Princess and Ranger_** _(Christopher and Parasoul)_

 ** _19_** ** _th_** ** _: The Hotshots_** _(Fay and Danny)_

 ** _20_** ** _th_** ** _: The Sirens_** _(Shannon and Elias)_

 **AND IT IS FINISHED, To be honest I think I find this chapter to be a bit lame, I'm sorry if I self degrade myself but just don't mind me, I've been through bad times so I don't want to talk about it but it's up to you guys if you think it's bad or good. Just PM me if it's bad haha.**

 **Also a lot of you didn't expect The Trouble-Makers to go, actually I didn't planned them into making the Final 10 they were supposed to be eliminated at maybe 13** **th** **or 12** **th** **, at least that was my friends told me.**

 **Bucky was a really funny character to write, thinking of himself as the 'Duncan' of the season and tries to woo ladies with his bad attitude, apparently this is a fandom Total Drama universe, Bad boys aren't really what fandom OC chicks dig nowadays. That or am I just insane (Username answers it)**

 **Nutty was a bit boring to me (No offense to the author) I know we didn't put the trigger that makes Nutty go nuts but we have no plot whatsoever, but I find his friendliness to Bucky amusing and these two are pretty good characters.**

 **The Reason why they were eliminated early is because first is that there are already two antagonists in the midst, and you already know who those two are. Second is that, I don't have a huge plan for them if they stayed longer.**

 **SO who do you think is going home next? Seriously, I want you guys to write in the reviews on who you want/predict will be eliminated next?**

 **So I'll see you guys in a while.**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

 **[19-21-3-11-19 20-21 2-5 1-14-4-18-5-23]**


	13. E10: Drunken Farmwille Philippines

**HELLO EVERYBODY INSANITY HERE, IN THE FLESH!**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews and views, if you got a chance to review then review! It really keeps me motivated to finish this, just like back in San Francisco! Anyway my Ex/Best friend have been excited for this chapter because we actually been there before, and let's get this over with so I can continue eating my cookies.**

 **Thus after this episode, the finale 15 will be revealed, I don't know if you're gonna like the elimination from here to the end because ALL OF THE 16 TEAMS THAT HAVE COME THIS FAR ARE VERY PRECIOUS TO ME! *Inhale* *Exhale* Ok, Ok, I'm cool.**

 **So I do hope that if your team get eliminated you will still stick by me with the story ^_^**

 **Episode 10: Drunken Farmville Philippines**

 _Recap: Last time on The Ridonculous Race Insanity, our teams headed over to North Korea where they are here by dub thee, Spies and Thieves. Samantha and J.J impersonate as soldiers, Dave bended his body like he has never bended before, Noy and Eugene outsmarted Carmen in her sabotage, The Spy and Surgeon was shocked they didn't get any advantage, and The Twins, The Technicals, The Half-Brothers and a lot more teams, get peppered with paint! The relationship between Kevin and Charlotte are getting more intimate, and even though The College Roommates arrived last in the Chill-Zone, it was The Trouble-Makers Bucky and Nutty were penalized for using a freaking tank! That's what happens when you cause too much trouble._

 **Don: There are sixteen teams remaining, The Armadas, The Awesome Geeks, The Clubbies, The College Roommates, The Country Siblings, The Half-Brothers, The News Anchors, The Ninja Contortionists, The 'Normal' Friends, The Pen-Pal Besties, The Pizzeria Sisters, The Spy and Surgeon, The Technicals, The Twins, The Weirdos and The You-Tubers! Surely one of them will be leaving today, can't wait to find out. Then don't skip to the ending, cause today's gonna be epic here on The Ridonculous Race Insanity!**

* * *

(Intro: After this episode Ricky the Bear I'll show the intro…..I SAID I WILL!)

 _If you can't beat them physically, try mentally….._

"Yesterday's Chill-Zone lies in the hills just a few blocks away from the North Korean military base, where the Ninja Contortionists are about to receive their first travel tip" Don informed the audience.

"What do you think the next challenge is going to be?" Marron asked.

"Let's see" Eli replied and pushed the red button on the Don Box " **Take the next flight to Philippines,** Well its better than North Korea hehe"

"Philippines?" Dave asked "Great, a country where nice is highlighted"

"Oh Joy!" Ella cheered

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Ella (Member of The 'Normal' Friends)_

 _Background is Zachery and Charlotte reading their tips, Kevin is busy gazing at Charlotte while Antonio is busy gazing at Kevin…both have different emotions._

 _Ella: Today, I'm going to confess my affections for my prince, I know he wants to redeem himself. But to me he doesn't really need it, who cares if the world hates you, the only thing that matters is that there are some people who really loves you._

 _Charlotte: *From behind* THAT IS VERY INSPIRATIONAL!_

 _Ella: Thanks_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The College Roommates (Steven and Andrew)_

 _Steven: *Breathing through a paper bag*_

 _Andrew: So yeah, as it turns out. Steven couldn't handle the Trouble-Makers…elimination._

 _Steven: We haven't gotten picked or pranked or planked! Wait did I say plank? Or Oh my God I'm so confused right now! No one is making fun of us! The Universe will explode!_

 _Andrew: Dude all of you are making fun of me, so the Universe won't explode._

 _Steven: *stood up* I need to do something to balance the system *Runs away* Hey April can I talk to you for a minute?!_

 _Andrew: *sighs* This won't end well_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The College Roommates have just received their travel tips but bad luck to them because of this!

"Attention teams, there will be three flights departing from North Korea to the Philippines, unfortunately there can only be seven teams for flight" Don announced.

"Well thank you luck, I love you so much!" Andrew said sarcastically.

"What does that mean?" Kevin asked.

"In case you didn't know dummy, you and hot stuff over there will be the last ones to arrive in the Philippines" Pandora answered giving Andrew a wink.

"SIS!" Charity exclaimed as she playfully punched her sister's arm.

"Yeah he's a total dumbass, can't believe he's my partner" Zachery commented.

"DUDE?!" Kevin shouted.

"He's hairy" Zachery commented.

"And Smelly!" Charity added.

"And man is he-" Pandora added before the three of them singed "Uuuugly!"

The three laughed out loud as Kevin just angrily walked away from the mockery he is receiving, while Charity took a peek at Andrew to see if he was ever jealous of her hanging with Zachery, only to see the Luckster is busy reading a book.

Waiting for the first flight, the teams decided to bond a bit more before the first flight will leave.

"So then I said to him was, "Dude…you are the greatest bro I have ever known!" Tristan exclaimed as he was talking to Gabriel and Rhianza "I would be lost without you!"

"That is so….heartwarming!" Gabriel shouted "Man, you two are really close huh?"

Carter simply nodded and patted Tristan's shoulder "His silent motions means a thousand word man, believe it!"

"Rhianza and I are pretty close as well, you know" Gabriel said and placed an arm around Rhianza "She is one of the best friends a guy could ask for!"

Rhianza may look monotonously at Gabriel, but Carter spotted Rhianza's lips turn to a slight frown.

Meanwhile Noy and Eugene are having a friendly conversation with Dallas and Dahlia.

"Man it feels great to be still in the game, we visited a lot of countries and now we are heading off to Philippines?! How cool is that!" Noy exclaimed.

"Very amazing, I always wanted to go to that tropical island!" Dahlia cheered.

"It be very nice, but guys…Carmen just tried to sabotage me and Noy" Eugene informed.

"What happened?" Dallas calmly asked.

"She left us to be arrested by those Soldiers back at North Korea, it's a good thing they receive their karma immediately" Eugene said.

Dahlia held her face in worry "That's horrible, why would Carmen betray you guys… Pamela seems nice but-

"But nothing sister" Dallas interrupted "If Carmen is using tricks to disband us, then she got another thing coming"

"That's not all" Noy said "Marron told me that Carmen tried to eliminate them back in China"

"All the more reason she's a threat" Dallas stated "But I'm pretty sure she's not the only one who isn't playing right in this competition" he muttered.

"What did you say dude?" Eugene asked.

"Nothing" Dallas replied "Just whispering to myself"

"Brother…You'll tell me anything that is going wrong right, I don't want to see you in danger" Dahlia said in worry.

Dallas gently patter his sister's head and smiled, closing his one good eye and replied "Don't worry, your brother won't do anything reckless"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Dallas (Member of The Country Siblings)_

 _Background is Insignificant, Darold, Eugene, Noy, and Dahlia are having a very friendly conversation, though Darold doesn't understand 90% and just laughs along._

 _Dallas: I don't know, something tells me Carmen isn't the one who gave Elias the note, who gave it to Christopher then gave it to me… and in addition, April received the same paper as well…I need to talk to her about this._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Charity, J.J, and Samantha are having some girl talk about their favorite games, activities, embarrassing moments all weird stuff while their partners just sat back at the chairs and relax.

"Hello Andrew, you seem to be stressed" Dawn greeted as Andrew, for some reason wasn't startled by the Moonchild's sudden appearance.

"Oh Hey there Dawn, yeah you could say I'm pressured" Andrew said as he smiled.

"Yes you are, is it about your luck?" Dawn asked.

"You could say that….I'm just scared you know, of what might happen to me" Andrew confessed.

"Andrew, you can't let your luck control your path of life, just like us you are a normal human being, don't let a simple thought or something really worth nothing control your life" Dawn said and placed a comforting arm on Andrew's shoulder.

"Thanks Dawn, w-why are you helping me?"

"Because you're the only one who is scared of participating in this contest, you care so much for everyone's safety but you can't let them down because they asked you to stay" Dawn replied "It's alright, I'm here to help you with that silly paranoia you keep talking about" giggled the Moonchild

Well Andrew had to admit that a lot of people died in an accident because of his dumb luck, it was nice talking to someone about it, and it was comforting that someone knows how he is feeling.

"Thanks Dawn, I really appreciate the help"

"Just don't lose this race" Dawn said "Me and Zoey won't either"

Andrew gave Dawn as friendly hug, and the moonchild returned it as well, however one of the contestants saw the intimate hug wasn't taking it very well.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Pizzeria Sisters (Charity and Pandora)_

 _Charity: What was that?! What was that?!_

 _Pandora: He's cheating on you girl! I say we burn him alive!_

 _Charity: Well we are just very good friends for a year then he won't talk to me for another y-year…but, he can't be flirting with someone in front of me!_

 _Pandora: Maybe because you never told him your feelings, I mean I did get a hint he likes you back, but I guess he got tired of waiting_

 _Charity: *Puffs her cheeks* Well if he's going to be like that, then I guess we really are destined to be friends!_

 _Pandora: That was awfully quick…._

 _Charity: Yes, Yes it is *Angrily leaves* I can't believe I'm so gullible!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The You-Tubers (Zachery and Kevin)_

 _Kevin: You just saw that right?!_

 _Zachery: Yes I did_

 _Amanda: (Alphasphere) *Gasps* We can finally make an alliance with The Pizzeria Sisters!_

 _Kevin: Hey I'm busy with The Armadas, I can't prioritize both of them you know! The Kevin brand may do a harem alliance easily, but he is not a corruptible bimbo!_

 _Amanda: (AlphaSphere) Zachery, if you please_

 _Zachery: On it, Catch! *Tosses AlphaSphere to Kevin*_

 _Kevin: *Pulls out Rubber gloves and catch it* HA! I'm smarter than that Zach-Zach_

 _Zachery: Oh yeah *Puts on earplugs* You really are a very intellectual person._

 _Kevin: *Faints due to an irritating sound coming from the AlphaSphere_ *

Zachery: *Smirks*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

 ** _First Flight: The Ninja Contortionists, The 'Normal' Friends, The Pen-Pal Besties, The Awesome Geeks, The Spy and Surgeon, The Weirdos and The Clubbies._**

 ** _Second Flight: The Couuntry Siblings, The News Anchors, The Half-Brothers, The Twins, The Technicals, The Pizzeria Sisters and The Armadas._**

 ** _Third Flight: The You-Tubers and The College Roommates._**

Flight #1 has left while Flight #2 has to wait thirty minutes before they leave North Korea, while the chopping block *Cough* I mean the third flight will be waiting for an hour.

 **Don: The Philippines is a Southeast Asian country in the Western Pacific, comprising more than 7,000 islands. Its sprawling capital, Manila, is famous for its waterfront promenade and centuries-old Chinatown. Intramuros, a walled city in colonial times, is the heart of Old Manila. It's home to the baroque 16th-century San Agustin Church as well as Fort Santiago, a storied citadel and military prison, teams must head over here at Manila Bay where the Don box is located.**

 **"** Taxi!" Zoey cried out.

"Cab!" Noy Shouted.

Samantha jumped in front of the streets causing one taxi to stop right in front of her.

"LET US IN!" Samantha commanded.

"Sorry but I got a passenger here, maybe you can-

Samantha wasted no time as she pulls the male passenger out of the vehicle, gives him money and shoves her and Flynn to the Taxi "Come on you two Weirdos what are you waiting for get in!" Samantha exclaimed.

"You heard my psychotic buddy! Let's win this!" J.J cheered and jumped into the window while Tavon took the seat next to the Driver.

"Hey, where did the Ninjas go?" Dave asked.

"Probably hijacked a taxi" Suggested Eugene.

The Male geek was wrong when they saw Eli and Marron on a cool looking motorcycle, chasing The Clubbies and The Weirdos to the Manila Bay.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm taking the motorcycles!" Insignificant exclaimed and ran to the bikes with Darold.

A taxi stopped in front of Dawn and Zoey as the Pen-Pals are the next to leave the airport.

"Oh man, we are so gonna lose our lead if we don't find something to aid us!" Dave panicked, just as he saw Noy and Eugene get picked up by another taxi.

Ella walked in front and inhaled deeply "STOOOOPPP!" Her voice echoes as every vehicle passing through them immediately stepped on to their brakes as a Taxi just happens to stop in front of them.

"Found one!" Ella cheered.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The 'Normal' Friends (Dave and Ella)_

 _Background is inside the Taxi they are in._

 _Dave: Whoa, that was some sweet high pitch scream there Ella, you're a natural!_

 _Ella: *Blushes* Ah yes, um Dave…There's something I've been wanting to tell you_

 _Dave: What is it?_

 _Ella: It's just well…I…Uhm …_

 _Dave: Ella are you oka-_

 _Ella: I LOVE YOU OKAY!_

 _Dave: ….._

 _Ella: *covers her face in embarrassment*_

 _Cameraman (Edward): OMG! I ship you two so hard!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 **Don: Manila Bay is a natural harbour which serves the Port of Manila (on Luzon), in the Philippines. Strategically located around the capital city of the Philippines, Manila Bay facilitated commerce and trade between the Philippines and its neighbouring countries, becoming the gateway for socio-economic development even prior to Spanish occupation.**

The Ninja Contortionists are the first ones to arrive at the Don box, Eli pressed the button as he reads the message beside Marron.

"It's a **Random Botch!"** Eli informed " ** _Drunk Jet-ski?"_**

 **Don: What the ninja boy said is right, for this Random Botch, one must volunteer to spin the roulette with the number 1-5, and whatever the number he/she lands on is the number of beers he/she will have to drink. But that wasn't the best part, after that the drunk volunteer must drive a jet-ski to Banaue, while their partner will Water- Ski there, once they reach the Banaue, the Don box will be located just near the shore.**

"Let's go!" Marron cheered.

 **"** Wait it's not finished…" Eli said "It says we need to be in our…*gulps* Swimsuits"

Marron gasped.

While the Ninja Contortionists went to the nearest bathroom to change, The Awesome Geeks, The Clubbies, and The Weirdos are the next to arrive.

"Swimsuits and Beer?" J.J asked then smiles widely "AWESOME!" She strips her clothing and reveals her swimsuit to everyone, giving Flynn a small seductive wink "Like what you see?"

"Dude" Tavon said as he held the bridge of his nose "Why are you wearing your swimsuit?"

"Serious story actually, when all of us were camping and me and the girls took a bath to the lake in the night, hehe someone stole my Monday undergarments" J.J said calmly "So I theorized that if I used my swimsuit today this Monday, the pranksters won't even know that I got pranked *Crosses her arms arrogantly* Genius ain't it?"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Tavon (Member of The Weirdos)_

 _Background is J.J, Noy, Marron and Samantha complimenting each other in their swimsuits while Flynn, Eli and Eugene have to look back and remain calm._

 _Tavon: *Sighs irritatingly* Bucky and Nutty, I'am so glad you two are already eliminated…or else you will get a beating of a life-time._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Swimsuits" Dave said "huh? We never did use our swimsuits back in Pahkitew Island didn't we?"

"Yes, w-we didn't" Said Ella

"All right then" Dave said scratching the back of his neck "Um we should probably *Blushes* Get changed"

"Oh yes, Yes we should!" Ella exclaimed and ran to the restroom.

The Pen-Pals are the last team to arrive due to traffic as the second flight has landed in Manila and the third flight has left North Korea.

"TAXI!" April and Carmen called out.

"DUUUDDDESS!" Gabriel cried out.

"YO TAXI! GET YOUR METALLIC ASS OVER HERE!" Pandora shouted as Charity did the same.

One taxi stopped in front of the Pizzeria sisters, but an energetic Tristan jumps through the window, breaking the glass with Carter calmly bowing his head at the Night guards in apology then enters the cab.

Carter looks at his Half-Brother in worry as Tristan giving thumbs up to his Half-Brother "I'm good"

"Taxi, Taxi, oh where for art though Taxi?!" Antonio called out.

"Why do you signal Taxi's like that?" April asked.

"It is much more formal and much more attractive" Antonio replied arrogantly.

"That doesn't apply in hum-

A taxi stopped in front of the armadas as Antonio smirked at April as they drove off.

"Are we the only sane people on this planet?" April asked Jenna "That can't be right?"

"Um sis" Jenna replied and pointed towards the people who already found a taxi.

First is that Dahlia is sitting on the roof, and a rope was tied to the hood, making it look like Dahlia is riding a horse "Come on Pinkie Pie!" Dahlia said as she whipped the hood, signalling the driver to start going.

Second is one of the taxi has a large dent on the hood as Carmen angrily yells at the driver "Come on steer this thing go! Go! GO!"

Next is a rampaging Taxi who is going out of control, since the driver is strapped by a seatbelt in the backseat as Pandora helds a map next to a raging Charity "LOVE HURTS! DEATH TO ALL WHO CHEATS ON THEIR BEST FRIENDS!"

The worst of it all was that Tristan actually invited The Technicals to ride with them, and even though three people were supposed to be seating at the back, Rhianza took her chances to seat right next to Carter in the seat next to the driver since Tristan and Gabriel are twirling their shirts on the window chest naked.

"TOGA! TOGA! TOGAA!" Gabriel cheered.

"THIS IS AN EXAMPLE OF PEOPLE WHO ARE RISKING THEIR LIVES FOR AWESOMENESS!" Tristan shouted "KIDS WE ARE BAD INFLUENCE SO DON'T DO WHAT WE ARE DOING JUST NOW!"

"Yep, we are the only ones sane" April stated "Let's grab a motorcycle"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Pizzeria Sisters (Pandora and Charity)_

 _Charity: You know what, I'm tired of that nerd I'm actually going to win this challenge *Laughs* Yes mam this little Nightguard will not stop at winning now that she's a lone-wolf, a phantom, an independent woman! Charity will be leaving the Destiny Children and going solo! *Runs away*_

 _Cameraman (Augustus): You're not going to stop her or anything?_

 _Pandora: nah, she has a boyfriend when we were in High-School, and when that douche cheats on her well, she goes to angry then plans revenge then I found her eating seven boxes of pizza in her room._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

As expected, the first to arrive at the bay are the Pizzeria Sisters, followed by The Half-Brothers and Technicals, then The News Anchors, Country Siblings, Armadas and lastly The Twins.

Charity pressed the Don box and reads it "It's another **Random Botch!** again and again, Just like how my heart keeps hoping for love but always get disappointed OH HOW DISSAPOINTED IT IS! OH WOE IS MY HEART!"

Pandora giggled and continues reading it "Oh great, we get to use our swimsuits, but I'm drinking" Pandora said.

"SURE LET'S MURDER THEM!" Charity shouted.

And with the You-Tubers and College Roommates late arrival, its time for the drinking part of the competition.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Spy and Surgeon (Insignificant and Darold)_

 _Insignificant: Drunk driving a Jet-Ski all the way to Banaue? Do those Jet-Ski's have fuel that much!_

 _Darold: Well there are some nitrous fuels attached to the watercraft._

 _Insignificant: Then isn't it just great, I will drink the alcohol and guide us to victory!_

 _Darold: Right on!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Botchers: Eli, Ella, Zoey, Noy, Insignificant, J.J, Samantha, Dallas, Carmen, Carter, April, Rhianza, Pandora, Charlotte, Zachery, and Andrew._**

"Seriously, you boys are going to let the girls drink the beers?" Don asked incredulously.

"She volunteered" Dave replied, as he was blushing.

"I don't want to blurt out ay unnecessary thoughts" Eugene confessed.

"She wants it" Tavon replied.

"She's better than me" Gabriel explained.

"So I can keep my eye on a certain someone" Antonio answered, giving a glare at a oblivious Kevin.

The fourteen botchers have fallen in line to a table, where Don is near the giant roulette.

"All right Botchers, get ready to get Drunk….All of you are eighteen and above right?" Don asked but Eli didn't answered and spins the roulette, landing on a 5.

"Dammit" Eli cursed.

"Ella got a three, Zoey has one, Noy will be having five, Insignificant one, J.J Three, Samantha four"

"NOOOOO!" Samantha cried in agony.

"Dallas Five, Carmen Five, Carter will be having One, April has Two, Rhianza four, Pandora five, Charlotte one, Zachery three and Andrew five"

"Of Course" Andrew muttered

"Ok Everyone to their tables, as the sound of the bell ringing, drink the alcohol as fast as you can, hop to the jet-skis near the bay and drive all the way to Banaue, there's a map for the ones who didn't drink" Don announced.

"Five bottles, why did it have to be five bottles" Jenna muttered.

"YOU CAN DO IT SIS! JUST IMAGINE THAT IS MOM'S HOMEMADE MILKSHAKES!" April motivated.

"You can do it Charlotte!" Kevin and Antonio cheered, followed by Antonio glaring at Kevin.

"You got this Rhee, DRINK THAT BOOZE!" Gabriel cheered.

"You look sexy in that swimsuit sis!" Charity cheered "WIPE THEM DEAD!"

"HA! I will surely win this drinking competition, since it is just one bottle!" Insignificant bragged.

"Have you ever drank beer before?" Noy asked.

"No?" Insignificant replied.

"Have you ever seen a beer before?"

"No?"

"Then you're screwed" Noy stated.

"HEY! I can drink this one puny bottle in a drop! Just watch me!" Insignificant shouted.

 _RING!_

 _"BEGIN!" Don announced._

 _.  
THUD!_

"And the Spy and Surgeon had taken the lead!" Don announced "Though Darold might have to carry Insignificant to the Jet-Ski's

"WOHOO!" Darold cheered and carried Insignificant through his feet, dragging his head to the pavement.

After a few seconds, Pandora tossed all five empty bottles to the floor, she cheered in victory as she and Charity ran through the Jet-Ski's, the older Pizzeria Sister wasn't even drunk!

"Good job dude!" Andrew cheered as he continues to drink his bottle, only to get ignored by the Pizzeria Sisters.

"DONE!" Zachery shouted as he stood up, ran to Kevin even though he was a bit dizzy and hopped into the Jet-Ski

"Dude, the Pizzeria Sisters and The Spy and Surgeon already on their way to Banaue!" Kevin informed.

"Well then let's catch up to them!" Zachery shouted "Just yell if I may hit anything, cause I'm still a bit wobbly here!"

The Drinking contest continues, Carmen already finished hers and left with Pamela along with a dizzy Charlotte and Antonio, Dallas is still taking his time drinking and not even planning to get drunk.

"What is my brother doing?" Dahlia panicked.

"I'm not done!" Jenna exclaimed and lies down on the floor "Wipee Jenna has lost the competition!" She muttered.

"That's great sis now let's move, or else the honeybees are coming for your honey!" April exclaimed.

Jenna immediately stood up "Not my honey!" She screamed and hopped into the Jet-Ski, starting the engine before April can attach the ski boards to her feet.

"No wait, Jenna NOO!" April tried to warn Jenna but it was too late since her sister already started the watercraft as it drags her along.

"FINISHED!" J.J cheered " Well, that didn't go the way I planned it would be"

"Why, were you expecting to get drunk?" Tavon asked

"No I was expecting to be the last one out of the table, I guess J.J is wrong sometimes" J.J confessed and hopped into the watercraft "Let's move Bro!"

"*Hiccup* I'm *Hiccup* done!" Noy informed then falls to her chair, but Eugene was able to catch her before she fell.

"It's okay buddy I got you" Eugene assured.

"hehehe *Hiccup* Hiiiiii Eugene, *Hiccup* That was a great honeymoon huh?" Noy asked and giggled "I HAD FUN!"

Eugene blushed and just placed her to the Jet-Skis "Now Noy, I want you to drive us west to banaue"

"But we already been to japan honey! *Hiccup* I was thinking of *Hiccup* Going to the city of love!" Noy exclaimed.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Eugene (Member of The Awesome Geeks)_

 _Background is The Ninja Contortionists and The Pen-Pal Besties already starting their engines at the bay, Zoey looks like a bit drunk, but Eli wasn't as he just calmly starts the watercraft._

 _Eugene: For the love of all things holy, please let this episode end. I really don't want to take advantage when Noy's drunk, in fact this is the first time she was drunk!_

 _Noy: *Suddenly hugs Eugene* Honneey? Where did you bring my present *Hiccup* *Giggles*_

 _Eugene: *Blushes* L-Let's just go, I kinda forgot where I put your present, maybe it's in Banaue?_

 _Noy: *Pouts* I won't go until you say I'm your gummy bear!_

 _Eugene: *Sighs as he blushes deeper* Ok sorry, let's get a move on my gummy bear._

 _Noy: Hooray! *Kisses Eugene's cheek* let's go!_

 _Eugene: *clenches his fist* We're just friends, she just thinks I'm a friend, don't take this seriously Eugene my boy!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Carter finishes his drink as he lies down on the table, with Tristan walking near him.

"And thus, we have now known for the fact that my broham will not get drunk for five bottles of beer!" Tristan happily exclaimed "UP TOP DUDE!"

"….."

"Dude?" Tristan asked.

"….."

"Oh….my…..Silence, HE'S SILENT!" Tristan shouted and helds his head in panic.

"What are you talking about, of course he's silent!" Andrew shouted.

"That is the case! He passed out!" Tristan exclaimed "Ok this is bad, if I drive the Jet-Ski then we are sure to get a penalty! Shall I risk it, or not?" he asked to himself.

"RISK IT MAN! DO IT FOR THE AWESOMENESS!" Gabriel suggested as he and Rhianza drove off, though the monotonous female is driving very wobbly.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Tristan (Member of The Half-Brothers)_

 _Background is Ella getting helped by Dave as they finished their drink, while Andrew is down to his last drink, Dallas is calmly finishing his as well._

 _Tristan: Oh boy, Carter's gone sleep mode, that means I'm the only one who can save this team….as much as I hate to say it but we can't go in first today cause I know I will receive a penalty, but it's either a different number or last place! Looks like Tristan Witty is about to save the day!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

The Country Siblings are left alone in the manila bay as The 'Normal' Friends, Half-Brothers and College Roommates left. Speaking of the teams who left, the drunk driving plan was really thought out by the staff since they have actually gathered some enjoyable footage of the teams.

"FASTER! ENGINE FASTER!" Darold commanded "Oh dear North Korea why can't this thing go any faster!" he asked angrily as Insignificant is still passed out, riding with him on the jet-ski.

"That's because you didn't switched gears idiot!" Samantha yelled and drove past the Spy and Surgeon.

"Curse you engine Scum!" Darold cursed.

"JENNA! STOP! THE! JET-SKI!" April cried out to the sister as she was continued getting dragged by the shy twin in the water.

Finally the least dominant Twin finally heard her sister's plea and immediately stops the Jet-Ski, causing April to crash at the Tail of the watercraft.

"April…Are you okay?! W-Who did this to you?!" Jenna asked in panic.

"IT WASN'T ME!" J.J shouted as she drove by The Twins with Tavon in tow.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine, jeez who would have now my sis would become so scared of bees when she's drunk?" April replied as she hangs on to the Jet-Ski, only to realize the pupils in Jenna's eyes immediately shrunk.

"You're still drunk are you?" April asked.

"GET THE HONEYBEES AWAY FROM ME!"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: April (Member of The Twins)_

 _April: *She's completely wet and covered in seaweed, and there's a squid wrapping around her face* *Pulls out a small notebook and starts writing* Note to self: Don't manipulate Jenna by thinking she is chased by hungry honeybees._

 _Squid: *Squid noises*_

 _April: *Sighs* And the Loch Ness Monster *Checks the notebook and smiles*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Rhianza, girl! Easy with the driving!" Gabriel requested.

"…." Replied Rhianza.

"Ok I see, you're drunk and I should understand the situation in front of me, you are so totally right!" Gabriel said happily "On the bright side, I'm having the time of my life!"

"Why does he always smile" Rhianza muttered.

"YOU BASTARD! BACK IN NEW YORK! You drove the Jetski!" Kevin shouted.

"No! You're the one who drove the Jet-Ski because you're oh-so-manly vibe and thinks he's going to get laid!" Zachery shouted.

"You're just jealous because I got to hook up with a girl Zach-Zach!" Kevin exclaimed

"Say that again and I will twirl this thing around and you'll be eating water till we are in Banaue!" Zachery threatened

"Zach-Zach!" Kevin shouted.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The You-Tubers (Zachery and Kevin)_

 _Amanda: (AlphaSphere) Wait, what happened to you guys again?_

 _Kevin: Easy my dear Amanda, Zachery is too big of a wussy to tell you that he is actually-_

 _Zachery: AlphaSphere, commence STFU on Kevin_

 _AlphaSphere: Message received._

 _The AlphaSphere electrocutes Kevin, then starts beating him up with its ball-like body._

 _Kevin: You Jerk-bag!_

 _Amanda: (AlphaSphere) *Giggles* It feels like I'm beating up Kevin._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 **Don: Banaue is a fourth class municipality in the province of Ifugao, Philippines. According to the 2010 census, it has a population of 22,365 people, hardly enough that we will see less of them. Sometimes called by locals as the "Eighth Wonder of the World", the Ifugao Rice Terraces begin at the base of the mountain range and extend several thousand feet upwards.**

The first team to arrive in The Banaue Rice Terraces are none other than The Technicals, followed by The Pen-Pal Besties.

"Oh yeah First Place ALL THE WAY!" Gabriel cheered.

"Actually, Zoey and Dawn are here" Rhianza replied monotonously.

"Awesome, they are my favorite two contestants in TDROTI!" Gabriel confessed happily.

"Gabriel, everyone in TDROTI is your favortie contestant, you were never biased on anything" Rhianza replied.

"Exactly!" Gabriel exclaimed and laughed.

"There's the Don box, Hurry!" Zoey informed the Moonchild as she pressed the machine and takes out there tip.

" **It's an ALL IN! 'Rice looting spree' In this particular challenge, teams must be able to collect rice from the Banaue Rice Terraces, give three sacks of rice to the Philippine farmer, and he'll give you the next tip for the Chill-Zone"** Dawn said.

 **Don: And the Last one to the Chill-Zone, will be eliminated!**

The Pen-Pal Besties and Techncals grabbed their farmer hats and started collecting grains of rice, as the other teams have just reached shore, while The Country Siblings are still making their way to Banaue.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Country Siblings (Dallas and Dahlia)_

 _Dahlia: We are in last place brother, what should we do?!_

 _Dallas: *Puts a hand on Dahlia's head and pats it* Don't worry my little sibling, we won't be last for long, besides we are heading to Banaue where I predict the challenge will be about farming._

 _Dahlia: *Gasps* Does that mean?_

 _Dallas: Yes my dear sibling, you can show your farming skills to our friends._

 _Dahlia: *Squeals*_

 _Dallas: I can see you are very excited for this._

 _Dahlia: Yes there's that but I can't believe that you actually refer to my friends as our friends! *Hugs Dallas* You are getting more sociable brother._

 _Dallas: *Smiles warmly*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The scorching heat of the Philippines since it is in a tropical zone has proved to be a nuisance to many of the contestants, it slowed their pace at collecting the grains of rice, and even most of them can't take the heat and decided to rest.

"This heat is making my shirt all sweaty" Dave confessed as he rubbed his face with a clean towel.

"I'll say" Eli commented "At least one of them is having fun" he said pointing at Dahlia.

Dahlia is probably the only one that isn't affected by the blazing hot weather they are having, she is happily working and collecting the grains of rice and even motivated the others to do it, Dallas isn't faster than Dahlia though, a skill in which Dallas isn't ashamed of admitting.

"Dude, do you have some water?!" Steven walked by to Dallas.

"You are in luck cause I just so happen to have one" Dallas answered and tossed a bottle of water to the College nerd.

"Your sister really is something huh?" Steven commented.

"Indeed she is" Dallas said, then looks at Steven "Amazed by her beauty"

"*chuckles* Well yes, she is rather gorgeous" Steven confessed.

Normally Dallas will not be okay with someone drooling for his sister, but being what somehow friends with Steven since Spain have really changed him, the way Steven looks at Dahlia isn't the look of someone who is only after her body, but for someone who really wants to get to know her more.

"yeah well, Nerds like me doesn't stand a chance" Steven admits "*Chuckles* She deserves someone better"

Though Dallas wanted to tell Steven that if he tried he might, but he immediately disregards it.

"What about you man, You got a lady in your life?" Steven asked.

"I haven't thought about that" Dallas confessed "I'm too busy with the happenings in my life right now, mostly on my sisters safety of course"

Steven and Dallas chuckled good-heartedly.

"To put it simply, No. But if I do find one, she will be a really insane person to go out with a person like me" Dallas confessed.

"Well you and I are both weird hehe, but at least you got a badass eye-patch" Steven said and gave back the water.

"Thanks" Dallas commented as the two of the just stared at the rice-fields, taking a break from all the stress.

Meanwhile, the other contestants are still working hard to collect three sacks of rice grains, and with Dahlia already finished two sacks and is almost finishing the third one, even though Dallas wanted to contribute, the pressure is heating up.

"Never knew, Minecraft *Pant* will be this hard!" J.J confessed "Where are the creepers?!"

"Chill J.J" Flynn said as he carried his second sack of rice "You'll get sun-stroked if you keep thinking"

"Listen to Doctor Flynn sis" Tavon instructed "By the way, where the hell is Samantha?"

"She buried herself in the mud" Flynn said "Says she wants to moisture her skin or something"

"Well it beats sun-bathing on this place!" J.J shouted.

* * *

 ** _Chill-Zone_**

"Well if you put it like that, it sounds like a bad idea but trust me, couches on the Chill-Zone make an extra incentive for them" Don explained.

"Don, we have arrived!" Dallas announced and gave the three sacks of rice to the Philippine farmer and stepped into the mat.

"Wow, that was some fast working you two **Dallas and Dahlia, you are the First team to arrive!"** Don announced.

"Woohoo!" Dahlia cheered and wiped the sweat from her forehead "Now that is what I call farming in my country, now what was it that you and Steven were talking about?" she asked politely.

"It's nothing, just some friendly bonding" Dallas answered.

"Aww, You're improving my brother!" Dahlia cheered.

"And Steven admits he may like you" Dallas teased.

Dahlia has her eyes wide open as her cheeks burn red.

* * *

 ** _Banaue Rice Terraces_**

"Working in a farmwyard!" Charity exclaimed "Oh how the sun burns my passion to rip these people to shreds!"

"That's right sis, use that Jealousy to our advantage!" Pandora exclaimed.

"ME NO JEALOUS!" Charity shouted and tossed the third sack of rice in the Filipino farmer "LET'S GO!"

The Pizzeria Sisters have left, making the remaining fourteen teams to work harder and faster, but the most hard-working person ever, since his partner is Tristan, in fact the Half-Brother is also expecting that once he and Carter reach the Chill-Zone, he is probably going to get penalized.

"Dude, let me help you with that last sack!" Gabriel offered as he walked over to Tristan.

"Wh-What? Why?" Tristan asked.

"Because we are shirt bros, bro. Plus you have gotten quiet since you know that you and Carter ight get eliminated today" Gabriel replied.

"*sighs* Yeah, but the other teams might be finished right now" Tristan said "Even The Awesome geeks are helping The Spy and Surgeon in their struggle"

"Then I guess it's time we form the Shirt bros Alliance!" Gabriel shouted and removed his shirt, grabbed some grain of rice and tossed it to The Half-Brother's sack "Together we can win this!"

Carter immediately woke up, since Tristan placed him on a dry plain grass field near the Rice Terraces as he works his way to the top. The Mute half-Brother saw Tristan's persevere dedication to not get eliminated and smiled, he is even prouder of his brother since he also just saw Tristan cheering happily again as he and Gabriel twirled their muddy shirts around, some of it accidentally hitting the other teams.

"We're done!" Marron cheered.

"FINISHED!" Eugene shouted.

"HAIL KOREA!" Darold exclaimed.

Carter's eyes widened and immediately rushed to his brother so they can get to the Chill-Zone fast.

* * *

 ** _Chill-Zone_**

 ** _"_** **Congratulations Charity and Pandora, Second place!"** Don announced.

"I feel even more stronger now that I have no feelings anymore!" Charity exclaimed.

"Yeah, but don't let it get to you ok sis?" Pandora asked.

"Definitely, time to go out as a lone-wolf and forget about Andrew!" Charity proclaimed.

"Amen" Pandora cheered.

The Pizzeria Sisters achieved the second spot, now it is the battle for third as The Ninja Contortionists, Awesome Geeks, Spy and Surgeon, Half-Brothers and Techicals are racing neck and neck while they saw the Chill-Zone a few meters away.

"Chill-Zone straight ahead!" Eugene exclaimed carrying a still Drunk Noy in his back.

"Keep running Rhee!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"Faster!" Tristan shouted.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Tristan and Carter, you have arrived, but you get a thirty minute penalty. Same goes to you two Insignificant and Darold, and you already know why"** Don said.

"No, No I don't know why?!" Darold exclaimed.

" **Noy and Eugene, Third Place!"**

"Do you have like a bed or something, just so I can put Noy in, she's been nibbling my neck and it tickles" Eugene said, blushing at the last part.

"Ask the staff, they are right by the corner" Don instructed.

"Thanks" Eugene said.

"Euuuggeeenee, did you know that you look so damn hot in a speedo?!" Noy asked dizzily as the geeks went to the staff.

"Lucky Bastard" Don commented " **Anyway, Gabriel and Rhianza fourth Place!"**

"WOHOO!" Gabriel cheered.

" **Marron and Eli, Fifth Place!"**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Ninja Contortionists (Eli and Marron)_

 _Marron: Ever got the feeling that Carmen is not doing anything right now_

 _Eli: She knows we are a threat…._

 _Marron: We just need to watch out for her then._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Banaue Rice Terraces._**

"Finally done!" Andrew shouted.

"Success!" April cheered.

Steven quickly pulled the third sack of rice and puts it near the Filipino Farmer, just as he places the sack, April places their team's sack of rice near the farmer and hands them their tip.

Steven and April's eyes shared a determined look as they quickly sprinted out of the Rice Terraces with Andrew and Jenna in tow.

"WE DID IT!" Charlotte cheered and high-fives Antonio.

"SO LONG SUCKERS!" Antonio yelled at The You-Tubers.

"haha, I like him" Kevin confessed "He's funny"

"Dude he hates you" Zachery mentioned.

"Most guys hate me for flirting with their best friend girls, kinda like you. But you still love me back!" Kevin replied.

"You know what, screw it you are definitely right. Let's get this last sack to the farmer so we can get out of here!" Zachery exclaimed.

* * *

 ** _Chill-Zone._**

"Whoa, you guys got lucky cause your penalty time is up" Don informed.

"Does that mean?!" Tristan asked happily.

"Indeed it is **Tristan and Carter, Sixth Place!"**

 **"Insignificant and Darold, Seventh Place!"**

"KOREA, KOREA, KOREA!" Insignificant cheered.

"I love ya man!" Tristan exclaimed and hugged Carter, while the Mute just returned the hug and patted Tristan's back.

"And here comes more teams!" Don announced.

" **Steven and Andrew, Eight Place!"**

 **"April and Jenna, Ninth Place!"**

 **"Charlotte and Antonio, Tenth Place!"**

 **"Zachery and Kevin, Eleventh Place!"**

 **Don: Five teams remain, who will go home today, will it be The Pen-Pal Besties, The 'Normal' Friends, The Clubbies, The Weirdos, or The News Anchors! The pressure is heating up!**

* * *

 ** _Banaue Rice Terraces_**

"Great, me and Pamela are the one of the remaining five teams here" Carmen cursed and observed the others, Zoey and Dawn are slowly and heavily carryng the last sack of rice to the farmer, Samantha and J.J are having fun in the mud while Tavon and Flynn are continuing their rice gathering. Dave and Ella seems to be very far from each other, each collecting their own sack of rice.

"Idea enlightened" Carmen said to herself.

"Hey Carmen, I just finished our second sack!" Pamela informed "We should hurry up with our third sack before we get eliminated!"

"You go ahead Pamela, I got something that needs my gossip side of the news universe" replied Carmen, as she smirks at her target.

"Oh ok then, I'll do my best" Pamela said happily and resumed her farming

Carmen walked forward to the rice fields, as she avoids J.J and Samantha having fun like little kids, and walked past by Dawn and Zoey lifting the sack over to the farmer.

"Hey Dave!" Carmen greeted.

"Oh it's just you Carmen" Dave answered "What are you doing here?"

"I seem to notice that you and princess chick over there are having a bit of a 'long-distance' relationship" Carmen said "It's a love-confession problem isn't it?"

"H-How did you know?!" Dave asked.

"Three years shoved into the gossip department where you get to interview boring celebrities about their love-life" Carmen answered "but that isn't the point, why are you guys aren't you know, together yet?"

Carmen smirked as Dave dropped the sack of rice he was working on, the News Anchor looked over to Pamela who is slowly filling their third sack with rice, her plan is going very smoothly.

"I don't know, its just that we have been friends after Pahkitew Island, it feels really awkward" Dave confessed.

"What's awkward about it? Ella has always been there for you, she stood by you when the rest of the world hates you, she's loyal, cute, funny and very beautiful" Carmen explained "What more can you ask for a girl"

"I just….don't want things to change between her and I, if we become a couple then problems will rise and then she'll break up with me, then I won't have a friend anymore!" Dave exclaimed.

"Dave, Dave, David" Carmen said sadly and sighs "Ella loves you, and I know you love her too, you're just scared of losing her am I right?"

"Yes I'm afraid! I'm afraid of losing the only friend that I got!" Dave exclaimed.

"Then you'll lose it if you keep thinking of yourself and not Ella's feelings" Carmen said and points at the Singing Princess "Tell her how important she is to your life, take all the time you need" she smirks.

"Thanks Carmen" Dave thanked.

"Hey, I believe that the only way to redeem yourself is move on, forget what others think of you and be the new man you are!" Carmen replied.

Dave ran to Ella happily, meanwhile Carmen noticed that Dawn and Zoey already finished their sack, The Weirdos and Clubbies are carrying their sack to the farmer, and Pamela is already pulling theirs to the farmer.

"Mission accomplished again Carmen" she said to herself "Though, I wish the Ninjas could be leaving right now, but laying low is a perfect cover" she confessed.

"ELLA!" Dave called out.

"Dave, W-What are you doing, we're in last place if you don't hu-" Ella's caution was stopped as the Germaphobic hugs her tight, causing her to blush red and completely lost of what just happened.

"I love you too Ella, I realize that now" Dave confessed "You mean everything to me, you are the most important person in my life! Thank you…..for being my friend"

"Oh David" Ella said as tears fell through her eyes in happiness "I will always be your friend"

"That ain't good enough" Dave stated.

"W-Why?"

"I would really like to prefer to you as my princess… but *chuckles* Will you let me be your prince?" Dave asked as his cheeks are blushing as well.

"YES! YES I DO!" Ella answered and hugged the Germaphobic tighter, the two of them looked into each other's eyes as Ella dreamed of kissing her one true love has finally happened.

They stayed locking lips eight seconds till they realized they are the only ones left.

"Oh now, we are the last team here!" Ella said horrified.

But Ella was surprised that Dave kissed her on the cheek and placed his arms around her waist.

"It's fine, I don't really care about the money remember, and I don't even care about what the world thinks of me now" Dave confessed "As long as you are here for me, I'm satisfied"

The new couple just finished their last sack of rice and walked to the chill-zone, locking arms and happily enjoying their new status as a couple.

* * *

 ** _Chill-Zone_**

" **Dawn and Zoey, Twefth place!"**

 **"J.J and Tavon, Thirteenth Place!"**

 **"Samantha and Flynn, Fourteenth Place!"**

 **"Pamela and Carmen, Fifteenth Place!"**

"Wait so does that mean?" Zoey asked.

"Why yes, and here they come now, completely…..walking?" Don asked.

Dave and Ella happily walked over to the Chill-zone, as they knew what is about to come.

"Um, **Dave and Ella, I'm sorry to say this but you have been eliminated from the competition"** Don replied sadly

The Germaphobic and Singing Princess just happily looked into each other and hugged.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _"You know before, my goal was to come into the top five and prove to everyone that I can really prove myself very strong and stuff, but I guess this is more fitting for my ending" Dave confessed._

 _"I never even realized that this kind of setting will be my happily ever after! And I can never ask for a more romantic moment" Ella added._

 _"I'm a changed man, and frankly that's all I wanted. I could never ask for more, the way how I redeem myself is better than I hoped and it's ironic that the only way for me to feel better about myself is to move-on" Dave stated._

 _"And yes you have changed, but the million dollars is still a waste don't you think?" Ella asked._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The 'Normal' Friends walked into the path where the sun is slowly setting down, Ella lies her head on top of Dave's shoulder as their arms are still linked together and walked at the same pace.

"Well I just got a call from Shawn the other day, he said he wants to give me some money and says he feels sorry for not coming back for me in the island" Dave informed.

"Wow, it took a more than a year to realize that?" Ella asked.

"He says he's too busy with the zombie shack and Jasmine's dream flower-shop fighting thing Dave responded.

"You see, your life is slowly getting better" Ella cheered.

"I know, and I won't go through it without you by my side Ella" Dave said

"I love you too David!" Ella happily said

 **Don: Wow *sniff* That was such an amazing episode, the final fifteen has been revealed and after a few more episode, we will be down to the finale 10! The story is not over yet and it's about to get even more insane here on THE RIDONCULOUS RACE INSANITY!**

* * *

 ** _Rankings (So far)_**

 ** _IN GAME!_**

 ** _1_** ** _st_** ** _: The Country Siblings_** _(Dallas and Dahlia)_

 ** _2_** ** _nd_** ** _: The Pizzeria Sisters_** _(Pandora and Charity)_

 ** _3_** ** _rd_** ** _: The Awesome Geeks_** _(Noy and Eugene)_

 ** _4_** ** _th_** ** _: The Technicals_** _(Gabriel and Rhianza)_

 ** _5_** ** _th_** ** _: The Ninja Contortionists_** _(Marron and Eli)_

 ** _6_** ** _th_** ** _: The Half-Brothers_** _(Tristan and Carter)_

 ** _7_** ** _th_** ** _: The Spy and Surgeon_** _(Insignificant and Darold)_

 ** _8_** ** _th_** ** _: The College Roommates_** _(Steven and Andrew)_

 ** _9_** ** _th_** ** _: The Twins_** _(April and Jenna)_

 ** _10_** ** _th_** ** _: The Armadas_** _(Charlotte and Antonio)_

 ** _11_** ** _th_** ** _: The You-Tubers_** _(Zachery and Kevin)_

 ** _12_** ** _th_** ** _: The Pen-Pal Besties_** _(Zoey and Dawn)_

 ** _13_** ** _th_** ** _: The Weirdos_** _(J.J and Tavon)_

 ** _14_** ** _th_** ** _: The Clubbies_** _(Samantha and Flynn)_

 ** _15_** ** _th_** ** _: The News Anchors_** _(Pamela and Carmen)_

 ** _ELIMINATED!_**

 ** _16_** ** _th_** ** _: The 'Normal' Friends_** _(Dave and Ella)_

 ** _17_** ** _th_** ** _: The Trouble-Makers_** _(Bucky and Nutty)_

 ** _18_** ** _th_** ** _: The Princess and Ranger_** _(Christopher and Parasoul)_

 ** _19_** ** _th_** ** _: The Hotshots_** _(Fay and Danny)_

 ** _20_** ** _th_** ** _: The Sirens_** _(Shannon and Elias)_

 ** _First off, DO NOT KILL ME! Second is that I'm surprised as well that Dave &Ella are the next ones out, but my friends said they had a good reason for it. Also like I said that from starting from Dave and Ella's elimination, the remaining eliminations are really hard to decide. All of them are good characters and I was hoping Dave and Ella would have at least make it to the Finale 10!_**

 ** _But here's the reason, next chapter is going to be a Aftermath for the first five teams that have been eliminated, along with the new intro that I promised to a certain hedgehog ;) which will be posted on the first chapter._**

 ** _ALSO THIS IS IMPORTANT SO I WRITED THIS ON CAPITAL LETTERS!_**

 **You guys have been awesome and really cool for sticking by me, even though some of your favorite teams have been eliminated, but now I ask you this!**

 **Can you guys give me some questions to ask for the five eliminated teams.**

 **You can ask questions relating to**

 **1\. Shannon**

 **2\. Elias**

 **3\. Danny**

 **4\. Fay**

 **5\. Christopher**

 **6\. Parasoul**

 **7\. Bucky**

 **8\. Nutty**

 **9\. Dave**

 **10\. Ella**

 **You can ask other questions but I really want a question for each of them HAHA!**

 **So I do recommend you guys to read the Aftermath chapter, because even though it is the aftermath, it is not true that your favorite characters will be appearing because they will, but it is really dedicated to the first five team that have been eliminated.**

 **And also the reason for Dave and Ella's elimination is because they are the hosts XD**

 **SO along with the review, maybe you can put your questions there or maybe just PM me, it's still fine. But please do review because I love you ;)**

 **See you guys in a while!**


	14. AI: Panty Culprits & Idiotic Shenanigans

**WELCOME TO THE 1ST AFTERMATH OF THE RIDONCULOUS RACE INSANITY!**

 **Everybody Dance!**

 **Anyway I got nothing to say this except for you guys to read the entire story because all contestants will be appearing (Mostly the eliminated contestants)**

 **There are some questions I won't be able to show since #1 they are the same, #2 I can only pick two to three questions, and #3 because it's a bit obvious.**

 **Also this is a first time we've done an aftermath so please go easy on us, if you have recommendations for the aftermath then please send us through PM, a certain Awesome mister already did but you guys can send too so we can improve the next future aftermath!**

* * *

 ** _Episode 11: The Ridonculous Race Aftermath Special: Panty Culprits and Idiotic Shenanigans._**

The screen faded in, and instead of seeing Don in some random location or at last the Chill-Zone of the previous location, a text that says 'RIDONCULOUS RACE INSANITY' is shown, the letters flew off as it shows the earth once more.

 **Don: A lot of events happened in these past few days and it will be really long and boring if we showed you folks all the memorable clips, so the staff and I decided what we would like to call, THE PATH TO THE SURVIVING FIFTEEN! Hope you enjoy the presentation.**

The screen faded to black once more and it stayed like that for a few seconds, afterwards a single spotlight emerges from the top and drops forty chibi versions of the contestants, the forty contestants joined together and tries to find where they are, but Chibi J.J walked ahead and tried to find something in the dark, an exclamation point appeared on the top of her head signalizing that she found something.

Some catchy music was played as Chibi J.J flipped the switch

The lights went on and the forty contestants found themselves in the busy streets of new York, Chibi Jenna quickly pointed to what seems to be a grim reaper, but instead of a black robe it happens to wear a dark shade of red. An exclamation mark appeared on Christopher's head and points to the right side of the screen to run and avoid getting caught by the reaper.

The image was changed as it shows the head of lady liberty, as each team was able to reach the top where five helicopters waits for them, and Chibi Insignificant is being dragged by Chibi Darold to the chopper.

The image flips to another scene and this time it was the cosplay stage in Japan, a lot of male contestants showed up in their cosplays, running away from the reaper but Chibi Steven had to drag the beautiful and yet shy Chibi Aranea to the stage.

The next shows a movie set in California, three paths led to the right side of the screen, some took the upper path filled with monsters, the lower path has filled with hearts and masks, and the last middle path was an obstacle course, sadly Chibi Shannon and Elias got hit by a rubber wrecking ball and were captured by the reaper as the remaining teams kept running.

Next was the contestants continue to run rapidly in Spain as they were being chased by hundreds of bulls, they came across a fence which Chibi Carmen helped most of them, but failed to save Chibi Danny as he was captured by the reaper, Chibi Fay got angry and tries to tackle the reaper but she was captured instead.

The next scene shows the contestants running in Kazakhstan where Chibi Samantha and Antonio are carried by Chibi Flynn and Charlotte, sadly Chibi Parasoul became extremely tired and Chibi Christopher stopped and tries to carry her, but it was too late since they got captured by the reaper.

The next scene shows the staircase for the Wudang mountain where Chibi J.J quickly runs ahead of the others, Chibi Eli and Marron climbed it but they were jumping from the branches, and once they exited the right side of the screen, a sick looking Chibi Dave walks over feeling nauseous.

The following scene is the remaining teams found themselves in North Korea, Chibi Insignificant tried to walk arrogantly but he got splattered with paint, Chibi Charlotte and Kevin held hands together as they run away, while Chibi Bucky and Nutty used a tank to distract the Chibi soldiers, but the tank blew up and the reaper catches them.

And finally the remaining teams found themselves in the Philippines where a Chibi Drunk Noy clings to Chibi Eugene, Chibi Tristan and Gabriel running away twirling their shirts, Chibi April running with an octopus on her face and Chibi Dave and Ella got captured by the reaper.

After the road to the surviving fifteen video, the screen goes black.

* * *

( _ **Intro: Check Chapter one and Review! Haha it's not the best but it's fine with me)**_

At Fresh TV studio, thousands of audiences applaud, cheered and wolf-whistled the intro to the show as the cameras focused on the central stage of the Aftermath, it was the same set as the Total Drama aftermath series except there were a few couches and bleachers installed at the stage, the audience cheered louder as two people made their way to the couch placed at the center of the stage.

"Welcome my fellow friends, to the Ridonculous Race Insanity Aftermath Special!" Ella sang "I'm Ella" Ella said bowing like a princess which earned more cheers from the audience.

"Hehe, And I'm Dave" Dave said as he gives a friendly wave to the audience, The crowd responded with applause and a few squeals from the girls, Ella's eye twitched for a second but returned to normal immediately.

"I'm so excited for this David, I cannot hardly believe that the nice producers wants us to host the aftermath shows!" Ella confessed as she held Dave's hand.

Naturally the Germphobic would freak out but he didn't as he let's go and puts his arm around his new girlfriend, earning more cheers and squeals from the audience (And a couple of jealous fangirls and fanboys too)

"We have a great show for you all tonight" Dave informed "Now let's not get ourselves worked up on the suspense, let's get this aftermath started!"

The Audience cheered loudly as the Dave and Ella walked into the center couch to begin the show.

"Now since we are also part of The Ridonculous Race Insanity, it only seems fair that we are the first to answer some of the fan mails that you sent to us!" Dave announced as three interns dumped a bunch of mails on the 'Normal' Friends covering both of them with it resulting the crowd to laugh.

Ella dug herself out as she pulls the first fan mail "The producers asked the fans if they have any questions for each eliminated teams! And by joy we have a lot of them!" she cheered.

"Haha Awesome!" Dave exclaimed raising his thumbs up to the stack of mail he was buried in.

"Ok! The first fan mail for this aftermath is coming from **_Pizzawizz_** who asks:

* * *

 **Dear Dave/David/Chocolate-Tundah!:**

 **You're supposed to end up with Sky you weakling ASKGJGUG!**

* * *

"Ok Next Question!" Ella insisted.

"Wait, I want to answer this one" Dave insisted, digging himself out of the pile of Fan mails.

"But David, you don't have to-

"It's fine Ella. To answer your um, 'question' Sky really hasn't contacted me yet, I guess she's still shy to call me or some other reason, but I'm still a bit sad for not telling me about Keith and used me to get to the finale, but I've move forward about it, still it'll be nice to see her again so we can be on good terms with each other, not in a romantic way of course" Dave answered "I already got an even more beautiful girlfriend" Dave added and winked at his girlfriend

Ella turned to a deeper shade of pink as she was paralyzed while a lot of the crowd cheered and applauded for Dave's answer.

"Ok, since my Girlfriend still in a state of shock *Chuckles* I guess I'll answer the next question, this one come from **_NerdyNightStocker,_** who writes.

* * *

 **Dear Dave &Ella/The 'Normal' Friends/The 'Normal' Couple XD!**

 **Have you communicated with anyone else from TD since appearing on TDPI besides Shawn? And does Sugar despise the both of you?**

"Someone else says the same thing David!" Ella informed " **DSX62415 says:**

 **Dear Ella:**

 **Is there anyone from the core series G3 cast that you still converse with other than Dave**

* * *

"To answer that question, I would like to say Yes, I've been keeping in touch other than Shawn lately, for example is Jasmine, along with Topher, Sammy and Amy of course. Ella has been in touch with Leonard, and Rodney from time to time" Dave answered.

"And for my dear friend Sugar!" Ella added as she waved to the camera "I hope we can see together sometime, I'm sure that all the hate mails you gave me every month is just a way to tell our friendship is really important to us!" she exclaimed, completely delusional as Dave just raised his eyebrow at her.

"Ok, then let's go to our last mail of the day! This one is from **TheLostBrainiac2000** who writes:

* * *

 **Dear Dave &Ella:**

 **A lot of teams are seeing Carmen as a villain. But, she was the one who helped you two together. Do you see Carmen as a friend or enemy?**

* * *

"A friend of course!" Ella gleefully answered "Without her then I won't have reached my happy ending with my prince!" she said lovingly and hugged Dave.

Dave however was a bit hesitant "Well, I can't answer that one cause what Ella did said is true, she tried sabotaging Noy & Eugene in North Korea, along with Eli & Marron in China, so I guess it's still on hold for me, Sorry."

 _DING DONG DING DONG!_

"Oh look at that" Dave said "I guess it's time for this segment of the show, just so you know I don't really like this more than you guys do but the staff wanted it shown in the Aftermath" he explained

"I'll do the honours my prince" Ella said "It's time for **_That's going to leave a mark!"_** she announced a bit hesitantly as the audience cheered.

"Well I don't like seeing our friends in hurt, but you got to admit some of it are pretty hilarious" Dave confessed "This was a compilation of some really epic pain to the contestants and us! So let's roll it!

* * *

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 ** _CHINA!_**

 _Confessional: The College Roommates (Steven and Andrew)_

 _Steven: There are a lot of things going on here on China but I tend to say this was a nice place to train don't you think?_

 _Andrew: Nah, I'm more into read and stay fit than become a muscular steroid jo- *Falls down his chair since the legs were loosely screwed* OW!_

 _Steven: *Laughs* Oh dude, loose screw, seriously?!_

 _Andrew: I hate those Trouble-Makers *Groans in pain*_

 _Steven: *Laughs hysterically*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 ** _CALIFORNIA!_**

The Spider animatronic in California comes closer and closer to Pandora and Charity.

"So how do we do this again?" Charity asked.

"I'll go for the control panel, you keep it distracted" Pandora said.

"Ok, then just-

The Spider quickly grabbed Charity's leg as she shouts for help, Pandora quickly went for the control panel located at the back side of the animatronic.

"Oh man, it's technology it's even more complicated than Fazbear's!" Pandora exclaimed

"GAH! THIS THING IS NIBBLING MY BUTT!" Charity shouted.

"Hang on, let me try this" Pandora said and tried rearranging the wires.

"NOW HE'S BITING IT! AH GET IT OFF!"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 ** _SPAIN!_**

"I really don't know how to do this man" Kevin confessed.

"It's alright dude, Bulls are misunderstood creatures and they need love to melt their frozen hearts" Zachery informed.

"Does that mean?" Kevin asked as Zachery placed his hand on his shoulder.

"That's right amigo, you can melt that beast with the power of your love!"

 _One minute later…._

"SANTA CHIHUAHUA! That is the most brutal thing a bull has done to a person, El diablo he is breaking that amigo's back with its devil horns!"

Christopher watched in horror, Parasoul fainted, April covered Jenna's eyes, while Zachery calmly videos the entire thing with a huge grin on his face

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _PHILIPPINES!_**

"Help someone help, my sister must have drowned!" Jenna panicked.

Carter and Tristan immediately went to their aid and Carter crouched near April, the mute Half-Brother placed his ear a near centimetre on April's mouth to find if she was breathing or not.

*silent breathing*

*Silent Breathing*

Carter looked into Tristan and Jenna, along with some of the contestants gathered around them, Carter shared a horrific look that says April really did drowned.

"WHAT?!" Tristan and Jenna gasped in panic.

Carter placed both of his hands to Tristan's shoulder, the Mute Half-Brother glares at Tristan that says 'Perform CPR on her man'

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CPR!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Y-you know CPR?" Jenna asked.

"Well, I know about it but I didn't imagine I would use it in this field!" Tristan exclaimed, but was completely surprised when Jenna grabbed Tristan's shoulder and waved it back and forth.

"PLEASE SAVE MY SISTER!" Jenna cried.

"Why am I doing this, I didn't expect my first kiss to be like this….then again April can't breathe and the longer I stand here the bigger the risk she may die" Tristan mumbles, the Half-Brother kneeled on April's 'Drowned' body and shouted "HAIL MARY!"

But before Tristan can put his lips on April, the older Twin sister opened her eyes to see Tristan's lips are only 3 centimeters from hers.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING PERVERT!" April shouted and immediately starts pummelling Tristan to dust.

Jenna covered her eyes while Carter was pounding his fist on the sand, trying his best not to laugh.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

The clip showing was done and all of the audience laughed out loud, Dave was laughing good-heartedly while Ella giggled at the scenes.

"Boy, we sure look like idiots in there huh?" Dave asked.

"The Pressure really gets to us" Ella replied.

"Now let's introduce our first guest duo, They are what fans call it the 'overpowered' team of all, the team with the most harmonic voices in the season, and the first antagonist team to be eliminated, please welcome **_The Sirens: Shannon and Elias!_**

The Audience clapped when Elias showed up, but it slowly dies down because the other Siren didn't walked with him.

"Shannon, come on sis that's our cue!" Elias called out.

"NO! They'll throw stones at me, calling me a bloody wanker…I don't want them to hit me!" Shannon shouted from backstage.

"Sis, I thought you said you've changed a new leaf"

"I'am…but I'm scared brother….they hate me!"

"No they're not, look I'll come over there, and both of us can go to the couch to together" Elias insisted.

"C-Can I cling into your arms?" Shannon asked.

Elias chuckled and walked into the backstage, and after a few seconds Shannon and Elias walked over to the stage and were greeted by a few boo's and claps from the audiences, Shannon however was wearing a paper bag to cover her face.

"Hey Shannon and Elias" Dave greeted "It's nice to see y-

"PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I'M SORRY!" Shannon blurted out.

"Ok… Anyway, how you been doing Elias?" Dave asked.

"Fine actually, me and my sister have been going really smooth now that we're normal people again" Elias informed.

"That's wonderful!" Ella exclaimed.

"Yes it is, though we can't repay what me and my sister did to all of you on the race, so I hope you can forgive us" Elias said.

"Its fine" Dave said "So how about we stop this sad moment and let's get on the fan-mails shall we?" Dave insisted

The audience cheered happily, with Ella diving into the stack of mail and handing one over to Dave, Shannon tightened her grip on Elias as The Germaphobic opened the mail his girlfriend gave to him.

Dave happily accepted it and said "This one is from **_Random Guest dedicated to Shann-_**

"I'm SORRY!" Shannon cried.

"Not finished here Shannon, anyway he/she writes:

* * *

 **Dear Shannon**

 **Tell me a random story of your life, I'm curious about your life.**

* * *

"See, it's not hate mail" Elias pointed out.

"Ok…Um, well I don't really have that much of an interesting life" Shannon said

"Come on, there must be a beautiful fairytale in your life" Ella chirped.

"Well okay… Me and Elias was born in a peaceful town. One day, I wanted to buy a handkerchief, which all girls around me seemed to have. So, I stole 50 cents from my father's drawer. Father discovered about the stolen money right away, he screamed to both of us that I was stunned, too afraid to talk. Neither of us admitted to the fault and my father threatened to take away our powers. Suddenly, my younger brother gripped Father's hand and took the blame, and punishment, for me."

Everyone in the audience could see the tears coming from her eyes, staining the paper bag on her face.

"That year, my brother was 8 years old and I was 11 years old. I still hate myself for not having enough courage to admit what I did, and I was angry at Elias for acting alright with it. When we were in high-school, my parents told me that I can't study for a few years since we're a bit low on money so on the next day, before dawn, Elias quickly left the house with a few pieces of worn-out clothes and finds a job without using his Siren powers and with the money father borrowed from the whole village, and the money my brother earned from carrying cement on his back at a construction site, finally, I managed to get to the third year of my study High-School."

A lot of the audience were touched by Elias' selflessness.

"Wow, Elias you really did that?" Dave asked.

"Anyone will do it for their sibling, it's not that big of a deal really" Elias replied with a shrug.

"SHUT IT BLOODY WANKER!" Shannon shouted "Why are you so nice to me, I never did anything to you! I'm so mad at you because no matter what I do you were always by my side!"

Shannon gripped on Elias' collar and started crying, the male former siren just hugged her sister "It's okay sis, I love you too"

"I love you too" Shannon muttered.

"That was very touching you two" Ella sniffed and blows through her napkin.

"But we are not done yet, you two got another question coming from our fans!" Dave exclaimed.

"I think it's time we take off the mask eh?" Elias insisted and gently takes the paper bag away.

Ella then happily said "Ok, now that we can see your gorgeous face again Shannon, this one came from **_ComplicatedYetSimple_** who writes:

* * *

 ** _Dear Elias/Shannon:_**

 **How have you guys been getting by without your powers? Do you miss them?**

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Shannon replied.

"I'm with her on that one" Elias agreed "Shannon just uses her powers so people will like her"

"True, but I never thought that people will like me if I just tried being normal and not some overpowered being and stuff" Shannon added.

"True that" Dave commented sincerely "Ok thank you Shannon and Elias for answering some of tha fan mail's you guys received, but we still have a lot of people coming today"

"That reminds me, I never thought the next team will be the next ones out" Shannon commented.

"Me either, but here they are now" Ella announced " Please Welcome **_The Hotshots: Fay and Danny!_**

The couple walked on to the sofa linking arms together and waved friendly to the camera, mostly Danny of course since Fay just didn't care about the attention she's receiving, the couple made their way to the couch and sat next to The Sirens, Danny gave Elias a fist-bump while Fay observed Shannon who just pulled out another paper-bag to cover her embarrassed face.

"Who's the lady in the mask?" Fay asked Rhetorically whilst rolling her eyes and pointing her thumb at the Siren.

"I'm sorry if I was ever mean to you!" Shannon cried and bowed her head.

Fay immediately raises both of her hands in defence "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa Jenna! I didn't know you switched teams with Shannon!" the sarcastic Hotshot placed her finger on her chin "Now that I think about it Shannon and April are controlled freaks so they make a great team"

"Fay, enough with the sarcastic comments already" Danny scolded.

"What? Come on isn't it ironic that Shannon became the new Jenna and Jenna became a pissed off Shannon…You got to admit it was hilarious when she chased down the pervert in Spain like someone took her Halloween candy * **Giggles*"**

"Moving on" Dave insisted.

"Dude I got like twenty more of these" Fay interrupted.

Dave glared at the sarcastic hotshots as he pulled out the first fan mail for them "Here's one from **_SupremeKaiofWriting who writes:_**

* * *

 **Dear Danny:**

 **How do you feel about doing before you got to see Fay in her bikini?**

* * *

"Yeah Sweetie" Fay asked and smirked at her boyfriend 'What do you feel doing before you get to see my curves?"

Ella and Shannon blushed at the question while Dave and Elias waited excitedly for Danny's answer.

Danny simply crossed his arms and happily answered "Well whenever you are wearing a bikini, after three to two hours you get a little excited, if you know what I'm saying" Danny winked causing Fay to turn deep red and glare at Danny, Shannon and Ella fainted while Dave started to blush himself.

"Can you please elaborate dude?" Elias asked giving Danny a pat on the shoulder.

"Don't encourage him!" Fay exclaimed.

"And trust me, there is a big difference between Fay and Fay wearing a bikini, that's why I love her so much…you get to have a calm and also a really aggressive girlfriend, but I don't want to get into more details about it cause it's private" Danny explained.

"But you haven't really answered the question dude" Dave pointed out.

"You guys are idiots, I feel excited if I see Fay in her two-piece because she can get really aggressive and we both make-out" Danny answered like it was no big deal.

Dave quickly pulled out some tissues to cover his bleeding nose, along with Elias of course. Fay face-palms as she shouts "Oh come on, you people with boyfriends get excited when you also see him wearing hot trunks!"

"Time for the next question!" Ella shouted and quickly searched some in the pile.

"I'm with her!" Shannon added.

Danny raised his hand in protest "Wait, did I ever tell you guys that we actually make-out in-

* * *

" **NerdyNightStocker ASKED!** " Ella shouted.

 **Do you two still tease each other? Has Fay lightened up about being in a loving relationship with Danny (and wearing a bikini)?**

* * *

"No!" Fay answered quickly.

"Yes" Danny objected.

"I thought I told you to keep it a secret that I am slowly lightening to our relationship and that I appreciate it that you want to see me in a bikini!" Fay exclaimed cheeks turning red.

"Um, Honey I only answered the question about us teasing each other" Danny pointed out.

Fay's eyes widened causing her to grab Danny's shit and pull him to an intense kiss, The male hotshot was shocked about what his girlfriend suddenly did and after eight seconds, Fay pushed him back to the sofa, his lips covered in her lipstick and he was completely speechless.

"Ha! Who's the loser now Loverboy?!" Fay asked.

Danny was still frozen but Shannon slapped his right cheek causing the male model to whistle "You win, I'am the loser" he admits.

Fay smiled and sat on top of Danny's lap as everyone gave a collective aww at the Hotshots.

"I think it's time to have another clip showing for the world to enjoy" Dave insisted "* **Sighs*** Apparently the producers have collected some cut footages from the race"

"Cut footages, you mean not everything is shown from TV?" Ella asked.

"Way to point out the obvious there" Fay remarked.

"So what about those footages?" Elias asked.

"It only seems fair we show these things in the aftermath, since twenty teams raced around the world, a thirty minute show isn't enough to cover it all. Waste of video footage will happen if we don't show this" Dave explained.

"Is this 'Cut footages' about us in pain?" Danny asked.

"Not sure, I mean I haven't saw it either, but they said that these clips needed to be shown so let's roll it!" Dave announced and pulls out a remote, he pressed the red button and the giant screen TV was opened, revealing New York their first location.

* * *

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 **New York:**

 **Don: The Teams are making their way to the Statue of Liberty, and some of them preferred to just swim with the fishes than ride easy to controlled Jetski's.**

The Ninja Contortionist kept on swimming as The Weirdos and The You-Tubers passed by them.

"Do you think it was a bad idea to just swim and let the other teams take the lead, I mean once we get there we will be very tired" Marron pointed out.

"Nonsense, we are trained for these things, and besides if we do get tired then that means this will become our greatest challenge yet!" Eli exclaimed.

"Well you are definitely right about that" Marron said and swam faster, only to be blocked by an Alligator, instead of screaming like a normal people Marron immediately wrestled the Alligator, and it didn't took long for its comrades to notice.

"Sorry boys, Ninjas are off the menu this afternoon" Eli informed as he swam also to fight the alligators.

Meanwhile the Spy and Surgeon are slowly catching up to them.

"Darold look! Those American Scum Ninjas are fighting alligators!" Insignificant informed "We should past them so we can take the lead!"

"No my friend, can't you see this is what that Scum host wants! He wants us to fight alligators since there is probably a tip inside their mouths!" Darold exclaimed.

"You are right! Ha! Those idiotic American Scums are too stupid to trick us North Korean!" Insignificant shouted "Let us do this!"

"YES!" Darold exclaimed.

After a few seconds the camera refused to show what happened to them, but let's their girlish screams of pain and terror was heard.

"We should have thought this through! AHHH!" Insignificant shouted.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 **Japan:**

"So how do you like Japan so far?" Don asked, as he and Aranea are walking through the Cherry Blossom park.

"* **Sighs*** It's not that bad I guess" Aranea replied as she kept an eye on the host, who tries to place his arm around her.

Aranea looked into the bushes and saw Steven and Charity waving at him, trying to control their laughter as the beautiful lady gave them death glares.

"You know, I've never seen a beautiful woman like you, you possessed every girl a man can dream, Brains, Beauty and great sense of humour" Don said

Aranea rolled her eyes at this, which is weird since she's having a date with a handsome host and all.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE DONNIE!" Bucky shouted and stood in front of the two "You will not take Aranea away from me because she and I are destined to be together!"

"Do I have a say in this?" Aranea muttered.

"Get back to the hotel contestant…You are not welcome here" Don threatened as he glared at the Trouble-Maker.

"You sick host, it's wrong to steal someone's love, You musn't get away from our happy ending of us living in a tall tower with our female baby Katherine!" Bucky shouted.

"Wait a minute!" Charity quickly ran in between "What's gonna happen if the baby is a boy?!" She asked dead serious.

"I was thinking of Drake or maybe Josh!" Bucky answered.

"You forgot one little detail that we can't make a baby…" Aranea muttered in her breath.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 **North Korea:**

The Technicals, Twins and Half-Brothers all stayed in their cells, Jenna was playing with a ball while April lies down completely bored, Rhianza was sleeping patiently as Gabriel played some tunes on a harmonica, Carter plays with the jail bars with a glass cup, and Tristan was doing some push-ups.

"It's been a while since I've seen the outside world, I don't even know what the outside world is…..The stone cold slammer changes a man" Tristan confessed as he continues his exercise.

"Oh please, you've only been here for ten minutes!" April shouted.

Meanwhile in the North Korean office, J.J who is already in her military costume enters the radio station, she spotted a North Korean using it to address the location of the other contestants by talking to them through the speakers, as of now they captured Antonio and Kevin but failed to try and stop the Trouble-Makers from hijacking a tank.

"I'll be taking care of this soldier, you go splatter those sons of bitches with paint!" J.J ordered.

"You sure? Cause this job is pretty boring" The North Korean soldier pointed out.

"Trust me, I know" J.J said with conviction, and after a few minutes J.J was finally all alone in the radio station, she quickly shuts off the cameras and did some wiretapping on the sound system on the base, she pulled out her cellphone and opens the Music Icon.

J.J sat on the chair, placed her feet on top of the table and grabbed the microphone "Welcome back to North Korean prison's Top 40!" J.J happily announced.

The Gamer sibling pulls out a bunch of papers from her pockets and throws it away "My dear friend Gabriel from The Technicals writes:

 _DJ J.J_

 _Can you play 'Shut up and Dance with Me' by walk the moon, because this North Korean military base is really cray-cray if ya know what I'm saying?!_

J.J laughs and searches through her phone, once she found the song she giggles and spoke to the microphone which everyone from the military base including the ones who are in prison can hear it.

"Well Gabriel, * **Giggles*** Here is your front row dedication!" she happily announced.

Back at the prison everyone was staring at Gabriel with weirded out eyes, including Rhianza who was a bit glaring at the Male Technical, Gabriel paid them no mind as he raises his fist in excitement "YEEEESS!"

"How come DJ J.J noticed his letter" Tristan sulked.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

"Oh Yeah, J.J did took over the music station back at North Korea" Ella pointed out "She even played my requests!"

"When did you guys did that?" Dave asked.

Ella giggled "I'll never tell"

"Oh yeah, whatever did happen to Aranea?" Fay asked.

"Beats me, she never even said goodbye when Andrew returned" Dave replied.

"Wow, Andrew sure is a jerk" Elias pointed out as everyone from the studio agreed that the luckster was indeed a jerk.

"Ok let's waste no time and introduce the next contestant, probably the most Royal and Rich contestants of all please welcome **_The Princess and Ranger: Christopher and Parasoul!_**

Christopher and Parasoul walked hand in hand as they entered the stage, apparently a lot of fans are cheering for them especially when they saw Christopher's face which the fangirls kept on squealing, a tint of jealousy was shown on Danny, Dave and Elias.

"Hey guys, welcome to the aftermath" Dave greeted.

"Thanks, nice to be here too" Christopher replied.

"Hello Everyone, it's nice to see you all as well" Parasoul greeted causing some applause from the audience.

"So how have you guys been doing?" Ella asked.

"Well after Carmen tricked my love into working too hard, our relationship got even more closer and stronger, for once I don't need to worry about Parasoul's safety all the time" Christopher confessed.

"Seriously?" Fay asked "Princess Morbucks really did do something in this season?"

"Can it hotshot" Christopher warned "And yes she did, she proved to be one of the toughest girls I have ever seen"

"Awww!" Parasoul hugged her husband in response.

"Ok, Ok" Dave said "Let's get to the questions from some of our fans, **_Pizzawizz asked:_**

* * *

 **Dear Christopher/Parasoul:**

 **Christopher, who watches you sleep? And Parasoul, How are things in the kingdom?**

* * *

Christopher looked at Dave like as if he was joking.

"Dude I'm not pranking ya, this is what he/she wrote" Dave informed.

"Well if I have to answer to that, I would say….No one, no one watches me sleep okay" Christopher answered "I only sleep next to Parasoul and that room is heavily guarded"

"Yeah ***Chuckles nervously*** No one but us so no one is watching him sleep" Parasoul agreed, her pinks slowly turning to a shade of pink as she plays with her hair.

"Stalker *Cough* Yandere *Cough*" Fay muttered.

"Thank you for the input Fay, like she said. No stalker is watching me so rest easy" Christopher assured.

"And Parasoul?" Ella asked.

"The Kingdom is really doing great to be honest, My husband and I joined this contest to have fun and also tried to prove to the world we make a great team!" Parasoul happily answered.

"But that witch Carmen just had to trick us, we were in a close rivalry between the Ninjas so I hope they would stay long" Christopher confessed.

"So the million doesn't mean anything to you two?" Elias asked.

"Nope!" both answered.

"Well there goes my fan favourites" Elias muttered.

"Next question is from **_TheLostBrainiac2000_**

* * *

 **Dear Christopher and Parasoul**

 **Do you think Pamela will ever catch on to Carmen's deceptive ways?**

* * *

"Knowing Carmen could easily fool us, I doubt it" Christopher answered.

"She's good at deceiving, and she almost got Noy and Eugene eliminated" Parasoul explained.

"Not to mention she may be in an alliance with the psycho" Danny added.

"Wait a minute!" Shannon realized "I watched Christopher telling everyone that he knows who the psycho is!"

Everyone gasped at the revelation including Parasoul, but Christopher just crossed his arms and remained calm.

"C-Christopher, you know who that guy is?" Dave asked.

"Yes" Christopher replied 'But if you want to know who he is, I'm sorry but I have to decline your request"

"W-Why?! He drugged my sister!" Elias shouted "He beats up an innocent cameraman! We don't even know what he can do next?"

"I'm not saying anything, you all think this is bad and I don't blame you all, but I won't reveal his name because of one thing only, and that is the game" Christopher remarked.

"Care to explain" Fay requested.

"Gladly, He doesn't want anyone to know him yet, but he knows he will get caught eventually…we all just have to wait for the fourteen teams to find out who he is, if we spoil the secret now then he can just terrorize everything and he'll win the money" Christopher explained with conviction.

"But what can we do?!" Elias asked "I can't just sit here and let the other fourteen teams get pummelled!"

"Another thing!" Christopher said "His partner doesn't even know it's him, to me I suggest we let his game continue and hope someone will solve it, what's the point to a good mystery if the future is already known"

"You do make a good point there" Dave said "So all we can do is wait for him to get eliminated?"

"Yes, he can get eliminated early or late but I know that if he leaves it'll be something to remember" Christopher said.

Everyone was silent for a full minute in order for them to collect their thoughts, Shannon hugged Elias as the former siren male comforted her, Fay crossed her arms and started thinking while Danny just sat on the couch, hands behind his head and calmly stays there, Dave and Ella held hands while Parasoul did the same, every people from the audience are already gossiping on who is the psycho is and starts making guesses.

"HEY! ARE YOU DONE WITH THIS DRAMA! INTRODUCE US ALREADY PRINCESS!" Bucky angrily called out.

"Oh, right yes! Um here's the **_Trouble-Makers: Bucky and Nutty!"_** Ella announced, being the first one to snap out of their thoughts.

Collective boo's and cheers were heard and by God Bucky enjoyed all of it, the cheers he assumed are fangirls who wants to be with him while the 'boos' are the boys who are jealous of his ultra-handsomeness.

Nutty just walked with him relatively calm, gave some waves to the crowd but still a bit conscious why some people hate them.

"Welcome you two" Dave greeted less enthusiastically than the others.

"Great to be here brownie!" Bucky mocked and sat in between Parasoul and Fay, and placed both of his arms around them, only for Fay to swat it off and for Parasoul to politely stand up and sat in between Christopher and Nutty.

Dave's eye twitched from the insult but still has his composure and smiled "I gotta say, you've taken your loss very well"

"Well Don said that we will be the returning contestants once it reached the final five" Bucky informed.

"He really said that?" Fay asked curiously.

"Nope, but he will eventually, I can see it in his eyes" Bucky said arrogantly.

"And I thought you had a brain there for a second" Fay confessed as Danny gave her a slight nudge.

Bucky was about to remark at Fay but decided to ignore it, the Trouble-Maker looked at Dave "Ask me the ladies' fan-mail…MAKE SURE IT'S A LADY!" Bucky shouted.

"Ok, Ok jeez" Dave replied and picked up a mail without any care from Bucky's request " **_OopsieDasi here writes:_**

* * *

 **Dear Assholes *Cough* Bucky/Nutty**

 **Have you guys been arrested for doing illegal pranks yet?**

* * *

"Of course not, we are so skilled in our schemes that our skills can even outmatch the skill itself! Bucky answered arrogantly.

"Thank God, Tristan is not this arrogant" Dave muttered.

"I hate to admit that he's right, but the prank and scheme really does work" Parasoul commented.

"DUDES!" Nutty shouted "To tell the truth we did get arrested in some cases, we go to jail like three times ever since childhood"

"Four times Nutso, get your facts right" Bucky clarified.

Nutty groaned in annoyance "Anyway, that's the fact; we are not the greatest schemers ever"

"Thank you for answering that Nutty" Ella said to the other Trouble-Maker.

"Hey! What about me?" Bucky angrily asked.

Dave ignored him and pulls out another fan mail "This is from **_InsanityRadical_** who writes:

* * *

 ** _Heyo Trouble-Makers:_**

 ** _Did you guys seriously forget that you pulled one hilarious prank on Andrew, and you guys actually fall for it! I can't believe Bucky fell in love with Aranea!_**

* * *

"HEY! What's wrong of falling in love with a beautiful woman jerk!" Bucky shouted at the camera.

"I have to agree on this one, that fan must have been a real douche" Danny commented.

"It's true that Bucky and Nutty play mean pranks to poor Andrew, but it is not wrong to fall for his sister!" Parasoul added "True love works in many ways!"

"Some people are really dumb" Fay commented "They think Andrew and Aranea are the same, HA!"

Everyone from the studio laughed along with the female hotshot.

 ** _(Back in The Philippines)_**

Don decided to let the contestants camp in the country so he called the staff to provide each and everyone some comfortable tents and other camping stuff, he even made a fire for everyone to keep warm, it was night now and most of the teams are asleep, excluding J.J playing CoC on her tablet, and Charity playing games on her phone, but mostly all of them are asleep but it was all interrupted when one jerk woke everyone up.

"GAAAHHH!" Andrew shouted to the heavens causing everyone to wake up.

"What the Heck?!" April shouted as she crawls out of her tent, still has her blindfold on and quickly tripped when she stepped outside "Ow! Why didn't i remove this thing?!"

"Mommy I didn't do it!" Tristan said quickly as he woke from his sleep, but Carter was quick enough to pat him back to bed along with his Teddy bear.

"IT'S THE COPS!" Samantha shouted and quickly runs away from her tent, no one even cared since she knows she'll be back.

Charity is playing some games on her cellphone as she hears Andrew's scream "He's so cute when he screams" she mumbled to herself, but then realizes that she 'hates' him for 'cheating' on a best friend so she gave herself a slap in the face and changes from happy to angry "HEY SHUT YOUR MOUTH NERD!" she ordered.

"What's wrong?!" Dallas asked and pulled out a lamp to the College Roommates' tent.

"I have a dream that I was really a true girl and not a true boy, and i got married to...to...DON!" Andrew exclaimed.

"So it was a dream" J.J shouted and squealed "SHIPPING IT!"

"DAMN YOU J.J!" Andrew shouted.

"I love you too WACKA WACKA!" J.J exclaimed.

"I Hate you!" Charity shouted.

"It's over man, my life is totally over!" Andrew panicked while Steven just ignores him and continued to sleep

Dallas slapped Andrew's cheek that was hard enough for him to snap out of it "Calm down okay, no one is forcing you to be in love with a guy, that's more of Aranea's thing since my sister ships her with Bucky or any other boy"

"It's true!" Dahlia shouted from their tent, Dallas chuckled at her sister and looks back at Andrew.

"You're dead to me Dallas" Andrew said giving the Male Country sibling a glare.

"Sorry?" Dallas replied.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"Well I admit I made a mistake on choosing that mail, so now let me make it up with the last fan mail of the day!" Dave announced.

Ella grabbed the last fan mail as few interns used broomsticks to sweep the other remaining away from the stage.

"Many thanks Trevor and Harry!" Ella called out "Ok, our last fan mail goes to **_TheGamingMonkey who writes…Oh dear:_**

* * *

 ** _To the %* (# )(# (# )*#_**

 ** _WHO STOLE JhaJha's panties?!_**

* * *

"Um, what is that fan talking about? We didn't steal any panties, especially J.J's" Bucky answered calmly.

"Your normality right now revolts me" Christopher confessed.

"Seriously?! Out of everyone in this season, I think you two are the main suspects" Elias accused.

"OBJECTION!" Nutty shouted, his face blushing red "Me and my friend never did stole anything!"

"Care to explain?" Danny asked.

"Gladly" Replied Bucky and walked over to the stage, hands behind his back "people of the jury, I know that me and Nutty aren't really the nicest bunch because we are freaking awesome, but I implore you all to not accuse us of being guilty to steal a crazy bitch's underwear!"

"Objection!" Parasoul shouted.

"My love?" Christopher questioned, completely surprised by his wife's sudden exclamation.

"My apologies" Parasoul said.

"* ** _Groans*_** Please continue" Fay said non caring.

"First off, we don't even know what are J.J's panties, it can be a thong or a G-string or maybe a jockstrap!" Nutty exclaimed.

Dave face-palms.

"But we do know this, is that we are not the ones responsible for the panty theft" Bucky said as he raised his finger "The culprit is this person right here!" he pointed at Parasoul.

Everyone gasped.

"M-Me?!" Parasoul asked.

"Sorry, wrong direction of my finger there" Bucky apologized "IT WAS HIM!" he pointed at Christopher.

" .God" Shannon said completely shocked.

"I knew it!" Danny said.

"* ** _Sighs irritatingly*_** Of all people, why me?" Christopher asked.

"Unlikely story you douchebag slave" Bucky said.

"Dude, enough with the name calling shit" Nutty warned.

"You can't tell me what to do nutso, as I was saying Chris-ass, You are the one who stole J.J's panties behind your wife's back and sniff it off in the bathroom!" Bucky exclaimed.

"CHRISTOPHER!" Parasoul shouted.

"Ok, its obvious you two are using me as an escape goat, so where's your proof?" Christopher asked.

"Why don't you explain the pink schoolgirl striped panty located at the back side of your pockets pervert!" Nutty shouted.

Christopher stood up and grabbed Nutty's collar "There is no way I would cheat on my wife, got it?" he threatened, as he placed his hand on his back pockets, only to realize there is something placed there, he took it out and saw a pink and white striped female undergarment was indeed in his back pocket.

Everyone gasped at the revelation that even Christopher was paralyzed.

"PERVERT!" Danny accused.

Ella covered her eyes as Dave shook his head in disgust, Shannon was paralyzed as well with Elias and Danny glaring at the Ranger, Fay walked out of the stage to try and catch up to Parasoul who immediately left crying.

"W-Wait I can explain" Christopher cried.

"No need, we have seen enough" Dave said in denial.

Everyone from the studio started murmuring around Christopher, Bucky smirked seeing the Ranger fell for his plan while Nutty was a bit guilty for what they just did, but he can't tell everyone his secret, it was bad enough that his douche of a friend caught him staring at J.J and since Bucky is a total jerk he stole the undergarments as a 'gift' for him.

"W-Wait a minute" Shannon said as she raised her hand "Nutty what did you say before accusing Christopher"

"Um, he was the one who stole it?" Nutty answered.

"Yes but didn't you explained the description of the clothing as you accused him" Shannon said "Sorry if I'm wrong, but how do you know that it is a striped pink panty if you haven't seen it yet or didn't even checked J.J out"

Nutty was sweating bullets as he backed away from the stage.

"AHA! So it was you who stole J.J's panties huh buddy, for shame Nutty, For shame!" Bucky exclaimed.

"Wait, Bucky how could you do this?!"

"It's every bad boy for himself loser! I knew you've been crushing on J.J ever since Don said go, and I find it hilarious because you never stood a chance with her!" Bucky said "But don't worry Nutso, you can always be a rebound, after we go out like real baby!"

Bucky didn't realize but Nutty quickly jabbed his right fist into his face, the impact was so strong that Bucky immediately went unconscious after it, after that Nutty left the stage too along with Christopher who is trying to find Parasoul and Danny who is trying to find Fay.

"Wow Shannon, never knew you would solve that case" Dave complimented.

"Thanks" Shannon said sweetly.

"Well I guess they won't be back for a while but sad to say we are all out of time" Ella informed "But I got good news to everyone!"

"Oooooh" The Audience replied.

"To all Ridonculous Race: Insanity fans there, in each aftermath we will be holding a special poll to decide who gets to help the final four, the best part is that we don't even know who will the final four be!" Ella exclaimed.

"That's right, you can choose between the first eliminated teams to return to the race and aid the final four! If their team wins, they will receive half a million dollars!" Dave exclaimed.

"So fans, you can vote for **_The Sirens, The Hotshots, The Princess and Ranger, The Trouble-Makers, or The 'Normal' Friends_** to help one of the final four teams!" Ella chirped

"Until next time world, I'm Dave" said Dave

"And I'm Ella" said Ella

"THANKS FOR WATCHING!" Both said happily as the screen slowly zooms out with the audince cheering and clapping till the screen fades into black.

 _ **THAT'S RIGHT PEOPLE, ONE OF THESE ELIMINATED TEAM STILL HAS A CHANCE TO WIN HALF A MILLION DOLLARS!**_

 **Thank you everyone so much for reading you guys have been the best people a Rookie writer could have, i must admit that it's not the greatest aftermath you have ever seen so please don't hate me for it, i really tried to come up with an idea and i'm very sorry for my idiocy, so it's up to you guys if you still want to go with me doing another, just don't be harsh ^_^**

 **.**

 **Also the poll will be opened today and the team with the most votes gets to help the remaining for teams**

 **(Sees a fan raising his/her hand)**

 **I know what you're thinking, who are the remaining for teams well ill answer it to the point of I DON'T KNOW EITHER XD!**

 **Seriously I'm still on hiatus on that one, But i know who makes it to the finale 11 so that's good right?...Right?... I'm so lonely :( XD!**

 **Anyway thank you again for reading and reviewing, so WHO DO YOU THINK THE FINAL FOUR ARE?! based on your predictions, and please tell me why so i can adjust it and it might make them farther XD**

 **So until next time my awesome readers!**

 **[12-5-20-20-5-18][5][9-19][** 5 **]**


	15. E12: Lost in Tanzania

**This is something that will happen often now *ehem***

 ** _The Profile pic that is shown Is used by an application called Chibi maker by gen8 on deviantart and here's the link: art/Chibi-Maker-1-1-346025144 the editing is all yours!_**

 ** _From left to right (The Finale 15: Look at the cover image if you have no idea what i'm talking about right now)_**

 ** _1st line: Jenna, April, Tristan, Carter, Zachery, and Kevin_**

 ** _2nd line: Darold, Insignificant, Noy, Eugene, Charlotte, and Antonio_**

 ** _3rd line: Steven, Andrew, Charity, Pandora, Gabriel, and Rhianza_**

 ** _4th line: Dahlia, Dallas, Dawn, Zoey, Eli, and Marron_**

 ** _5th line: Samantha, Flynn, Carmen, Pamela, Tavon, and J.J_**

* * *

 **HELLO EVERYONE, THE NAME IS INSANITY WITH THE SURNAME OF RADICAL AND THAT IS A FACT, JUST LOOK AT MY BIRTH CERTIFICATE!**

 **(** ** _Collective complaints)_**

 **Ok! Ok! Geez, sorry anyway welcome to a new chapter for TRRI thanks for the reviews in the aftermath, I really appreciate you guys are supporting.**

 **This is the reason why starting from the past two chapters, things have been rough for me and my friends, we have no idea who should be part of the final 10 and it's making us crazy that one of us stabbed himself with a toothpick…..accidentally.**

 **Anyway I love all twenty teams, and the fifteen teams here are all worthy to become part of the finale ten, but it can't happen that way so we need to say goodbye to five before the finale ten is revealed, but please keep supporting even if you're team is eliminated. LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **Episode 12: Lost in Tanzania**

 _Recap: Last time on The Ridonculous Race Insanity, our teams made their way to the tropical island known as The Philippines, and in that archipelago, our teams went drunk which is part one of the challenge, Noy became Ms. Eugene, Jenna sucks at driving a jetski, a shirtless alliance was formed with Tristan and Gabriel, and the Chandrew fans are devastated when the two best friends, specifically the beautiful Charity who starts hating the nerdy Andrew, HA! Not so lucky now you prick! That's for taking away Aranea! In the end it was The Country Siblings who achieved victory because of Dahlia, surprisingly The Spy and Surgeon reached the finale 15, and thanks to Carmen's deceit/romantic advice, The 'Normal' Friends Dave & Ella finally hook-up and they were eliminated._

 **Don: These fifteen teams are still up and running and ready to continue the race, things are about to get rougher and more insane so who will go home today, my money's on Andrew.**

 ** _Cameraman (Aaron): Dude, if he's gone so is Aranea._**

 **Don: Did I told you to comment, no I did not. So enough with stupid Cameramen it is time for The Ridonculous Race Insanity!**

* * *

 ** _(Intro: SUBSCRIBE TO MARKIPLIER! Hahahahaha! [sorry been watching his videos for a while XD])_**

 ** _-3:00 PM-_**

"We are back here in the Philippines, and to start the road to the Finale ten is none other than The Country Siblings" Don informed.

Dahlia was skipping to the Don box and happily pressed the machine and took the tip, while her brother Dallas just calmly catches up to her.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Country Siblings (Dallas and Dahlia)_

 _Dahlia: The Finale fifteen?! WOW! I didn't think me and my brother would make it!_

 _Dallas: I agree, though I'm surprised that we are leaving the country this late, the sun will be setting soon and I don't think this is good for us._

 _Dahlia: Oh Hay in the needle shack Brother, we can do it._

 _Dallas: Hay in the what?_

 _Dahlia: What?_

 _Dallas: What?_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" ** _It's a Random Botch"_** Dahlia informed " ** _Whoever is holding the tip will ride the plane to Tanzania that will take off in 4:00PM while the one who isn't holding the tip will have to wait for the plane to come back"_**

"That seems relatively easy" Dallas commented confusingly.

Dahlia immediately grabbed Dallas' collar and dragged it close to her face, she was practically nervous and really scared that Dallas finds it confusing.

"DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS BROTHER?!" Dahlia asked.

"Um, we get separate flights?" Dallas answered unsurely.

"YES! We are going to be separated in this race, I-I've never done anything outside of my country before alone! And what's worse I'm the one who is going away first!" Dahlia panicked and started hyperventilating.

"Sister, come now it isn't that a big of a problem, we'll just meet each other before sundown" Dallas said.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Dahlia (Member of The Country Siblings)_

 _Background is Pandora tightly hugging Charity, the younger night guard is seen holding the tip and was suffocating for air, Noy and Eugene watched in sympathy, Gabriel is jumping up and down in excitement while Rhianza looks very concerned at her partner that she was showing some little emotion._

 _Dahlia: I sure hope brother is right when we will meet before sundown, Ma always said that I must be home before sundown or else some perverts or serial killers or robbers will come and get me, though I don't really believe that will happen since Brother can easily beat them….*_ **Sighs*** The moral lesson of this confessional is that I don't have a problem.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Tanzania, one of the poorest countries in Africa, I wonder what will we do there?" Eli asked.

"I have no idea, but we've been there before remember, like the plane of 2002" Marron said.

"Don't remind me of that, I was drunk fighting remember" Eli commented as he blushed, his girlfriend laughed and patted his back.

"Why, you had the cutest butt out of all of them"

"Well dude, it looks like I will be going to Tanzania first!" Tristan exclaimed "Don't worry bro, I know you'll miss me but I'm positive that with my super strength, super speed, invulnerability, and survival skill will make me the champion of this challenge!"

Carter flips a page from the magazine he was reading, he looked at Tristan and smirked.

"You're right I'm doomed" Tristan confessed but suddenly brightens up when he finds an idea "GABRIEL ARE YOU GOING FIRST TOO?!"

"PANCAKES!" Gabriel replied

"AWESOME!" Tristan exclaimed.

Carter looks at the camera weirdly.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Tristan and Gabriel (The Shirt Bros Alliance)_

 _Tristan: I proposed to Gab-man here that if we are in an alliance, a lot of teams will be on to us! So I devised a plan for us to not get caught._

 _Gabriel: SECRET MESSAGES BABY! It's like our freaking own language man, no one even Rhee and Carter knows about it and only me and Tristan do!_

 _Tristan: For example: Direct me to the bathroom mister Spiderman, I have appeared to be a green goblin looking for his X-Men (Do you think these people will understand our language?)_

 _Gabriel: He-Man!, my C4 is totally out of glitter and I need my little Pegasus to restock it (Don't worry, I'll teach our cameraman to decode it)_

 _Tristan: Then Alfred must have been screwing the robot pants in the green lantern movie? (?)_

 _Gabriel: Not to mention star wars might screw up in the warcraft sequel (?)_

 _Both: *Laughing*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Oh look at that, I'm leaving first" Andrew muttered "Well at least I can hang with Charity" he said to himself, the luckster walked over to The Pizzeria Sisters and saw Charity chatting with Zachery and Kevin.

"Cool, she's making frie-" Andrew suddenly felt something between his legs, it was painful that he immediately lies down and groaned in pain as the perpetuator was revealed to be Pandora.

"THAT'S FOR CHEATING MY SISTER YOU JERK!" Pandora exclaimed "I wish you dead!"

Pandora walked away as Andrew continues to groan pain, just as a chuckling April walked over to him and crouched down.

"Does this happen a lot?" she asked.

"NO!" Andrew shouted "I mean yes, I mean I DON'T KNOW!"

"Well stiff looks like your best friend just found herself a new boyfriend" April commented.

"What makes you say that?" Andrew asked.

April pointed to The You-Tubers flirting with The Pizzeria Sisters, the dominant Twin can obviously see it, but Andrew can't.

"I don't follow" Andrew confessed.

"Geez, use that brain of yours dude, it's obvious she hates you and you need to make up for it, but judging the situation right now it appears you have been degraded from Nerd to Blacksmith loner" April said.

"Wow girl that's harsh, I might have to get you back for that" Andrew said "The one who grabs the tip will be separated from the one who didn't" he informed.

"Wait, What?" April asked and looked over to Jenna who just grabbed the tip and waved it to April happily "OH NO!"

"Blacksmith over and out" Andrew commented as he crawled away.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The You-Tubers (Zachery and Kevin)_

 _Zachery: Oh yeah baby! Mission Accomplished!_

 _Kevin: WOOHOO!_

 _Amanda: *_ _ **Via Alphasphere***_ _So you guys finally manage to persuade The Pizzeria Sisters in an alliance._

 _Zachery: Not quite, but we are making progress. They didn't insult us because Charity was too heartbroken and Pandora is still mad._

 _Kevin: They said they need all the help they can get!_

 _Amanda: *_ _ **Via Alphasphere***_ _That's really awesome you guys, hang on something's in the oven BRB!_

 _Zachery: Since we have completed step one, it's time for Step 2!_

 _Kevin: You didn't tell me about Step 2._

 _Zachery: Since one of the stronger teams are now friends with us, it is time for you to use that flirting skills of yours to the test!_

 _Kevin: WHAT! *Falls down*_

 _Zachery: Look, I tried flirting with them but Pandora is a really tough cookie, I can handle Charity but we need Pandora on our side so we can secure our spot to the finale!_

 _Kevin: I can't do that, Charlotte will be pissed at me!_

 _Zachery: Relationships from a reality TV show don't last bro, besides you two don't even know each other well, it's time to use that skill of yours to good use man, think about us and the million!_

 _Kevin: I-I don't know man….._

 _Zachery: You'll do it, Come on I'm not taking Charity seriously cause you know that I love Amanda, so I believe you can do the same!_

 _Amanda: *_ _ **Via Alphasphere***_ _Z-Zach….I'm uh back *Chuckles Nervously*_

 _Kevin & Zachery: Oh shit… (Zachery's face turned white but Kevin smirked)_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Clubbies (Flynn and Samantha)_

 _Samantha: I'm not sure if I can do this Flynn._

 _Flynn: Oh don't be like that dude, where's the fun and crazy Samantha I know? (Chuckles)_

 _Samantha: It's not like that! Im just scared that I'm doing something all alone up until night._

 _Flynn: You can't be serious, J.J is with you, I believe that you two can do it._

 _Samantha: J.J is nervous too Flynn! I can't handle this_

 _Flynn: Girl, you're nuts and you're crazy, remember you have to do this for the sake of our club! Once I arrive to Tanzania I'll race to the depths of hell just to find you!_

 _Samantha: Y-You mean it?_

 _Flynn: As a hobo once said 'Death to Tartar Sauce!'_

 _Samantha: *Laughs* Thanks Flynn, I needed that._

 _Flynn: Awesome, Now let's win this thing!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Leaving to Tanzania at 4:00pm_**

\- **_Dahlia, Charity, Noy, Gabriel, Eli, Tristan, Insignificant, Andrew, Jenna, Antonio, Zachery, Dawn, J.J, Samantha, and Carmen._**

 ** _Leaving to Tanzania at 8:00pm_**

\- **_Dallas, Pandora, Eugene, Rhianza, Marron, Carter, Darold, Steven, April, Charlotte, Kevin, Zoey, Tavon, Flynn, and Pamela_**

"Ok Botchers, time to take flight" Don announced "Every botcher please enter the plane now!"

Most of the botchers went into the plane while some are still saying their goodbyes.

"Don't worry, I'll be there before you can even say Candy canes" April informed "Just do the challenge and I promise I will find you, so no need to panic!"

"O-Ok sis" Jenna replied.

"Don't panic okay, our parents put me in charge of you so don't panic!" April exclaimed.

"I'll try" Jenna said determined.

"Oh man, I don't want to see you cry in the middle of Tanzania, Don't worry April will come and rescue you in no time ok!" April cried and hugged her sister tightly.

"Take care of her for me ok buddy" Dallas said to Andrew "She means everything for me"

"Sure, got it" Andrew said.

"Don't let her get drunk dude!" Eugene informed.

"Oh you loved it, admit it" Darold teased.

"God, you guys are jerks" Eugene grumbled and walked away.

"And hey, I hope you can turn things around with Charity" Dallas said to the luckster.

"Thanks man" Andrew said before he was tugged by Insignificant.

"Come on nerd, we got a game to win!" Insignificant shouted.

And by pure coincidental, Insignificant placed Andrew near Charity, the luckster was expecting Charity to say hi but she didn't and just resumed in reading her magazine.

"Um, Hey Charity" Andrew greeted.

"Hey" Charity mumbled.

"Can't believe we're in the final fifteen huh?" Andrew said.

"We've lasted longer" Charity said.

"Right" Andrew said, he was getting nervous since Charity is not the happy and excited girl he called his best friend in the girl class, plus she haven't gave one insult or teasing so he concluded that April was right about Charity being somehow mad at him.

"How's it going between you and Dawn?" Charity asked.

"What about me and Dawn?" Andrew asked.

"Don't lie to me Evans, You two seem to be having a close connection back there….Care to explain?" Charity asked.

"Wait, are you jealous of me and Dawn hanging out?" Andrew asked.

"NO I'M NOT!" Charity shouted and swatted Andrew's face with her magazine thus removing Andrew's glasses in the process.

"Then why have you been ignoring me the past few days?"

"Because I want to win the game idiot, Geez I thought you're smart but I guess not"

"That isn't the point, I did something bad and I want to fix it Charity, I know I'm an idiot so you have to help me and tell me what's wrong" Andrew said as he touched Charity's shoulder.

The young Night-Guard looked into Andrew and as the latter did the same, both were blushing and kept staring into each other's eyes, Andrew can feel his heart beating faster and he has no idea why is he feeling this way, was it because her eyes make a perfect match on her hair, the pinkish lips that looks so irresistibly tempting for him to-

"Hey Andrew, can I speak to you for a minute" Dawn asked.

"Hey Charity, I need your help with something" Zachery said.

Charity was really happy that Zachery came in to save the day, because if it lasted more than a few seconds, she would lose all her sanity and pin that Nerd to the ground and make-out with him as long as she wants, no matter who is watching.

Andrew felt disappointed at first though, he could have made a one single peck on his best friend's lip and it will all make it better, but he was happy Dawn came too, he really needs some help about his vicious cycle of his luck, Steven was his pal since last year and look what happened to them both.

"So what's up Zach?" Charity asked.

"Don't call me that, anyway I was suggesting you and I can stick together in Tanzania just in case things might get rough, it's almost close to sundown and I really don't want to be eaten by tigers" Zachery said.

"You goofball" Charity giggled "Sure dude, and thanks for saving me back there, I almost fell for that temptation"

"My pleasure, look Charity I know how much you like him but if based on my observation, he's not showing any signs of affection for you, either that or he's just scared to do it. But knowing his daring attitude he should be flirting with you right now"

"I suppose you're right, he never even talked to me in the past year, and now he's hanging out with a much more cute chick" Charity said sadly.

"What's important is that you and me should stick together and aim for the million" Zachery said.

"Thanks Zachery" Charity said and hugged the You-Tuber.

Meanwhile Andrew saw the whole thing while Dawn just looked at him with sympathy.

"I guess I'm too late Dawn, she's with someone else now" Andrew muttered.

"It's because you are too afraid to express your emotions that she thinks you don't like her, I know what you are going through Andrew but you can't push everyone away" Dawn said.

"I don't push you away" Andrew clarified.

"It's because you put your trust in me to help you with your dilemma, you've been suffering this vicious cycle of yours that you are too afraid to get close to people, even though you are always looking out for your friends and foes, you never like it if they noticed you kindness because it will lead them to their harm" Dawn replied.

"You already know why Dawn" Andrew said sadly.

"I know you lost your mother because of you, a lot of people really close to you died when you were just a kid and leaving you only with your father" Dawn said "But you need to stop thinking about the safety of others and try think about yourself for once, we're your friends and whatever pain you've been suffering, we will be there to help you"

" ** _Attention Team's, it's time for you all to jump out of the plane and into the Tanzania Indian Ocean"_** The pilot announced.

"Jump?" Andrew asked.

"We're going to dive because I sensed our next tip is located in the waters" Dawn said.

* * *

 **Don: Tanzania is a country in East Africa within the African Great Lakes region. The name "Tanzania" was created as a clipped compound of the names of the two states that unified to create the country: Tanganyika and Zanzibar. Botchers must dive to the Indian Ocean where there will be water-proof bags located fifteen feet below, once they have grabbed the bag, they will find a tip located inside it for their next challenge.**

"ALL RIGHT GET READY TO DIVE!" The pilot announced.

"I can't do this!" Samantha shouted "I don't want to die!"

"What happened to that daring attitude of yours?" Carmen asked.

"HOLD ME SAMANTHA!" J.J shouted as both girls held each other.

"I'm getting tired of this" Carmen grumbled and pushed J.J and Samantha out of the plane "Let the pawns go first!"

J.J and Samantha screamed as they fell into the ocean, next to them was Gabriel and Tristan happily performing a swan dive (Gabriel) and Belly Flop (Tristan) which ended rather painfully, The rest of the botchers followed afterwards.

After each and every botcher landed in the Indian Ocean, the first one to rise from the ocean was Jenna.

"Th-The water's too deep!" she exclaimed.

"I GOT IT!" Tristan shouted as he raised one of the waterproof bags with him "CHILLZONE HERE I COME!"

Tristan however regretted it when Jenna in sheer desperation to reunite with her sister as soon as possible quickly grabbed the bag and both started pulling it.

"Be a gentleman and give Jenna the Waterproof bag!" Jenna ordered angrily.

"No way girl! Get your own!" Tristan exclaimed.

Jenna angrily pulled Tristan closer and kicked him between the legs, the Half-Brother squeaked in pain as he gives the bag to Jenna, who immediately swam for shore.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Jenna (Member of The Twins)_

 _Background is Gabriel dragging a drowned Tristan long with two bags with him, Dahlia was also on the shore searching the bag, Eli was also on the shore searching for the bag, while Insignificant is washed to the shore with a bag in his hand._

 _Jenna: I know it seems mean for me to kick Tristan in the kiwis and I'm sure he's going to tell it to Carter *Blushes* But my sister is more important, if I finished this challenge fast we will be reunited before sundown!_

 _Cameraman (Kyle): You do know, they will be arriving at night right….did you even read the tip yet._

 _Jenna: She will be arriving at night_ _ ***Looks down with wide eyes***_ _….hehe…Jenna is feeling a bit angry now…_

 _Cameraman (Kyle): And that's my cue to run away *Drops the camera and runs for it*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Dammit it's hard to search with the sun slowly setting down" Noy cursed and dived again.

"Thanks for the help Samantha, my body isn't capable of doing such extreme physical challenges" Dawn said to the female clubby.

"So that means you'll help me and J.J reunite with our pimps?!" Samantha asked desperately.

"Yes, Yes I will" Dawn said happily.

"I LOVE YOU!" Samantha said and hugged Dawn "J.J WE ARE GOING HOME! ABORT PLAN B!"

"Oh thank God" J.J said and stopped digging her and Samantha's grave, she was only twenty five percent done, but they already have a Cross made of sticks.

Back at the beach, Andrew helped Antonio with his bag, while Eli finally finds the tip he was looking for.

" ** _ALL IN!"_** Eli announced " ** _Find your partner in the Tanzania field, use the items in your bag for your survival in the Africa landscape, equipped with a tranquilizer gun, a torch and water. Once you find your teammate, head over to Mt Kilimanjaro where the Chill-Zone is located._**

 **Don: The last team to arrive at this Mountain: will be eliminated!**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: April and Pandora (Overprotective Older Sisters)_

 _April: *Breathing through a paper bag*_

 _Pandora: HOW LON BEFORE THE NEXT FLIGHT ARRIVES?!_

 _Cameraman (Aaron): Um, it's only 6:00pm, you're flight leaves at 8 so-_

 _Pandora: We can't wait that long! My little Night-Guard is out there lost, hungry, alone, calling to her older sister for protection *Pulls her hair in panic* CHARITY!_

 _April: *The Paper bag she's breathing explodes* This is bad! This is really, really, really bad! Jenna cannot be all alone especially at night! She never did something alone at night! There are polar bears in Tanzania for pete's sake!_

 _Cameraman (Aaron): Polar bears reside in cold climate countries girls…_

 _Both: WE NEED TO GET OVER THERE FAST!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The panicking overprotective sisters are still hyperventilating in the Philippines, while all the botchers in Tanzania have finally finished their challenge and are off to find Mt. Kilimanjaro.

"I think the best strategy for us to get safely to the Chill-Zone is if we all stick together" Dahlia insisted.

"Why should we trust you Cowgirl, for all we know you could be planning to sabotage us" Carmen replied.

"It's not like that!" Dahlia said sadly.

"Whatever Cowgirl, but I'm going off alone, I don't really trust any single one of you traitors" Carmen replied.

"Traitors, w-what do you m-mean by that?" Jenna asked, slowly getting scared.

"Are you guys a bunch of idiots, for all we know one of us is the psycho, that sabotaged The Sirens" Carmen said.

Everyone's eyes widened and looked to each and everyone around them, Carmen silently smirked since her plan was working perfectly without a doubt, it's time for her to rub more salt into this untrusting wound.

"Sorry if it may seem mean" Carmen started "But I'm also terrified of what will happen if I get close to anyone of you"

J.J looked behind her and saw Tristan and Gabriel, she immediately raised her fist in defence "HEY! Step away from the Wednesday panties I'm warning you!" she warned.

"Wednesday panties?" Tristan asked confusingly.

"See, even J.J is afraid of what will happen to us, She lost her Monday undies last week, for shame" Carmen said.

"So we can't trust anyone" Antonio said "and you're implying one of us is the psycho that plans to eliminate us violently"

"That's right" Carmen said.

"Don't play dumb, your just sugar coating it because you are too afraid to tell the name of the traitor" Antonio said.

"Wait, what?" Eli said "You knew Antonio"

"Oh yes my dear Eli, I've been observing these past few days and I have concluded for a fact that one of them is so insane, he's already making a move right this second!" Antonio shouted.

"Question?" Andrew said as he raised his hand.

"Yes Andrew Watson?" Antonio answered.

"Is the psycho Kevin?" Andrew replied.

"CORRECT!" Antonio shouted "The psycho of all the schemes in the past few days is Kevin all along, so I suggest we beat that boy up, burn him for being a witch, dump his fucking ashes in the red sea and we will never see that scoundrel again!"

"I second that" Zachery raised his hand as he chuckled.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Carmen (Member of The News Anchors)_

 _Background is Antonio convincing everyone by showing a pie-chart for what it seems to be a picture of Kevin next to the chart, 90% says he's evil and the remaining 10% are miscellaneous._

 _Carmen: And here I thought he figured it out *Sighs in relief*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _(8:00pm Philippines airport.)_**

"Ok everyone, we have some bad news" Don announced "Apparently our private pilot is having stomach cramps and he can't fly the plane, so we just have to wait two more hours so we can have another pilot"

"BULLCRAP!" April shouted, the dominant Twin angrily walked over to Don, grabbed his collar and looked at him threateningly "Show me the plane Don" she said darkly.

 ** _Five minute later…._**

"Are you seriously going to do this?!" Marron asked as she entered the plane last, the female Contortionists walked over to the pilot seat where Pandora and April are buckling up, ready to fly the plane.

"Charity taught me a few things in flying; back in TDWE she experienced no pilot so she basically has to drive it, she says its not that hard" Pandora replied.

"Besides, I've read the beginner's manual pamphlet, it's going to be a piece of cake!" April exclaimed as she starts the engines.

"You do realize that we are putting our lives at stake because you two can't last for another hour without seeing your sisters?" Marron said.

"YES!" both overprotective sisters exclaimed.

"I'll tell everyone to say their final goodbyes" Marron said and walked away.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confession: Kevin and Pandora._

 _Pandora: What are you doing dragging me here, I have no business with you….and besides April needs her co-pilot._

 _Kevin: Would you please just listen for a few seconds!_

 _Pandora: *Imitates Kevi's voice* Oh Pandora! You're so sexy and irresistible, please join me in an alliance! *Resumes her normal voice* No way dude!_

 _Kevin: H-How do you know?_

 _Pandora: Please! I can tell when a dude is checking me out, I'm in this competition to win and to protect my little night guard from bees and panthers *Shoves Kevin and leaves* So get out of my way!_

 _Kevin: *chuckles* And here I thought she is a tough one to persuade *Winks at the camera* I so totally got this!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The plane they were riding was a bit wobbly due to two beginners flying a plane, it was very surprising they haven't crashed yet but it turns out that Pandora knew what she was doing and manages to prevent the plane from crashing, but her and April's unsynchronized driving isn't helping the contestants well.

"Oh man, I think I'm going to be sick" Flynn confessed, beside him was Tavon who is already holding a barf bag just in case.

"Do those girls even know where Tanzania is!" Eugene exclaimed holding to his seat for dear life 'For all we know we might end up back in North Korea!"

"Haha, very funny" Darold muttered.

Dallas was relatively calm along with Carter that it was really confusing for the others and even though it was terrifying for most of them that even one decided to stay in the bathroom (Charlotte) The male country sibling and Mute Half-Brother treats it like it's no big deal.

"I can't take it!" Pamela shouted "Of all my flights this is the worst flight ever!"

"Come now, it can't get worse that it is now" Zoey said.

Suddenly the speaker to the plane was turned on, hearing the sound of Marron's really irritated voice in it.

" _Guys, it appears that Pandora and April forgot to put gas in the plane…..Don replied by text that the crew will handle the crash damages just as long as we crash it when there are no civillians, and no nature will get harmed….specifically one of the open fields in Tanzania"_ Marron informed.

"Probably a bad idea that our pilots don't even know how to land a plane" Steven commented "So I we're jumping then"

Steven got his answer when Pandora and April walked ran past him, both have parachutes and jumped out of the plane.

"And there goes the old saying, the captain leaves last on his ship" Eugene commented irritatingly "Let's just jump!"

Pretty soon everyone grabbed a parachute and all escaped the plane, letting the vehicle crash into a safe field in Tanzania.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Steven and Dallas_

 _Background is everyone removing the parachute backpacks since they already landed in Tanzania._

 _Dallas: I'm glad you told Andrew to take care of Dahlia while we are separated._

 _Steven: Don't sweat it dude, I know I don't stand a chance at Dahlia but I know for a certain that she won't fall into danger._

 _Dallas: *Chuckles* Well thanks again…._

 _Steven: We are friends' cowboy, so it's only natural for me to help you!_

 _Dallas: You and Andrew are really nice people, how long have you two known each other._

 _Steven: Last year man, but that crazy douchebag already treats me like I'm his brother *Chuckles*_

 _Dallas: Well it's hard to find friends like that._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Ok everyone, we are all mature people here so it's best that we have a plan so none of us will be lost" Marron exclaimed.

"Can we hurry this up, Charity needs me!" Pandora shouted.

"You'll be with her soon night guard" Marron assured "As I was saying, to help each other I suggest we should go in pairs, making it a bigger chance to find each other partners!"

"I'll go with you then!" Steven shouted as he raised his hand, everyone looked at him weirdly "What? Not every day you get to hang out with a ninja!"

"Me and Pandora are the next pair" April informed as she crossed her arms 'So we good to go, ok that's amazing Bye-Bye!" and with that the two overprotective sisters left without looking back.

Kevin looked around and saw Charlotte getting a bit nervous since she doesn't want to be the one who has no partner, the You-Tuber immediately thought it was his chance they can get together, sure he could join April and Pandora since Zachery did insist he should hang with Pandora, but the two are already like a kilometre away!

"Hey Charlotte!" Kevin called out "Want to pair up with m-

"I do!" Charlotte exclaimed but instantly blushed since she didn't let Kevin finish his sentence "Sorry, I'm just glad that I'm not the one left out"

"I'll hang with you then Zoey!" Pamela chirped "You probably didn't know me but I did an interview of you after TDROTI"

"Sure! And I do remember you, Dawn told me that out of every newcaster that interviewed us, you are the nicest one ever!" Zoey replied

Pamela grabbed the camera near her so the lens could see her excited face filled with tears "News Flash! This little News junkie gets to hang with a celebrity! Take that Ron Burgundy! Take that Sally! Take that Old man Jenkins!"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Zoey (Member of The Pen-Pal Besties)_

 _Background is Flynn &Tavon partnering up by fist-bumping, Rhianza and Carter nodding each other, and Dallas, Eugene and Darold staying close as the group of three. _

_Zoey: I think me and Pamela can get along very well, she doesn't let fame get through her head like most stars, plus she acts like a fan-girl sometimes_

 _Pamela: Come on Zoey, let's find Dawn and Carmen!_

 _Zoey: See ya!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _10:00pm (Somewhere in Tanzania)_**

"Day…..27, we've been stranded in this freaking dessert for so long…..i don't know how much longer I can hold this" Charity exclaimed.

"Dammit Charity! We've only been hiking for a few hours it's not the end of the world!" Zachery snapped.

"Oh but it is Zach!" Charity cried.

Zachery and Charity have been walking straight, separating from the others and after thirty minutes though, Charity was too heartbroken and couldn't move on and Zachery has to resort carrying her on his back.

"Andrew and Dawn are probably making out by now, or maybe he's on a date with Dahlia, or Noy! God they are so hotter than me!" Charity cried "It's the end of romance!"

"I agree on that one" Zachery grumbled.

"What's wrong?" Charity asked.

"Nothing…forget about it, let's just find my stupid teammate and your sister, pretty sure she must be worried sick" Zachery replied and kept walking.

Charity looked confused, Zachery never really snapped at anyone, unless its Kevin but that was a different story, she was certain that the You-Tuber must have issues with love also, maybe they are not so different after all.

"So what's the plan boss?" Gabriel asked

"I….have no idea" Tristan replied "What about you dude, got any plans?"

"Nah man, no idea is producing in this brain right now" Gabriel confessed.

"Then do you know what this means?!" Tristan asked completely excited.

"No. Freaking. Way" Gabriel said shocked "The Shirtless bros signal…

"Yes….it is time the world must know that the SBA is the greatest alliance in The Ridonculous Race history" Tristan said.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: April and Pandora_

 _April: We were searching for our sisters late at night._

 _Pandora: When we heard some screaming, Tribe people screaming…it was very threatening and very intimidating, suffice to say that those sound were like predators._

 _April: Malevolent predators, till we realised it was just Gabriel and Stupid Tristan waving their shirts on the savannah screaming like weirdos._

 _Pandora: *Nods her head then realizes something* Wait, aren't those two botchers…_

 _Both: Jenna/Charity!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Any progress Steven?" Marron asked.

"Not yet, I haven't even seen a silhouette from afar, we must be going the wrong way" Steven replied.

"What are you proposed to do?" Marron asked.

"I don't know, I'm a very worthless person so my decisions will be probably unacceptable" Steven replied sitting on a large rock to get an even more greater view, till he saw someone from afar heading through a field of trees.

"Marron! I saw someone it can be one of the botchers!" Steven announced and ran fast through the forest without even waiting for the female Contortionists

"W-Wait Steven don't go there by yourself!" Marron tried to caution the College geek, and due to that pressure she tripped on a rock "Dammit! Wait Steven!"

* * *

"April! April!" Jenna called out "SISTER WHERE ARE YOU!"

Due to a desperate attempt to reunite with her sister as soon as possible, Jenna have left the group farther than anyone else, the sounds of silence except the winds and the trees in the forest caused Jenna to get even more terrified, she tried to shout as loud as she can and tries to even find at least one of the contestant to stick around for a while, just to escape the feeling of being alone in Tanzania.

"J-Jenna's all alone now….there are creepy crawlies around me….hehehe" Jenna said to herself, suddenly she heard something from behind her, she didn't even hesitate to look back as she delivers a roundhouse kick to the stomach.

"Dammit Girl why did you do that for?!" Zachery shouted angrily.

"Zachery, Charity! H-How did you guys get here?!" Jenna demanded.

"We followed you when we saw you a few miles away, we think it's best if we stick together" Charity responded.

Suddenly they heard something from the bushes, apprantly something/someone is going straight to them, this freaked out both Charity and Jenna as they used Zachery as their human shield.

"Real mature girls" Zachery commented calmly and waited for the bushes to reveal who is the culprit.

Two hands quickly grabbed Zachery's shirt and tossed him away like he was garbage blocking away the real treasure, those two people then hugged Charity and Jenna.

"SIS!" Jenna and April cried as they finally found each other.

"Oh my God I thought you died! Don't try to leave my side ever again little girl!" Pandora exclaimed and hugged her sister.

"I missed you too Pandora…." Charity said, completely suffocating from her sisters grasp.

"Hey jerks, if you happen to see Kevin I will be out of your way" Zachery asked, dusting off some dirt from his shirt.

"The flirty You-Tuber?" Pandora clarified "He's with that Kitty eared chick" she informed.

Zachery face-palms in response, of course Kevin's going with Charlotte and not with Pandora, e's going to have to talk about this alone and not with Amanda, never again will he turn on that Alphasphere.

"This day keeps getting better and better" Zachery said in irritation "See you at the Chill-Zone girls" he said.

"See you at last place" April remarked.

"Trust me babe, it'll take a lot of challenges to take me and Kevin down" Zachery said and glared at the older twin, he placed both his hands on his pockets and left, not looking back and continues to search for Kevin.

"You got to admit that was badass" Charity commented

* * *

 **Don: The Twins and The Pizzeria Sisters have reunited with each other and are now on their way to Mt Kilimanjaro, who is going with them at the battle for first place?!**

"J.J has been here" Tavon announced Flynn "She, Samantha and Dawn are joining together"

"What?" Flynn questioned "How did you know this dude?"

"J.J always pick the most awesome looking tree she can ever find in any place, then mark the words 'JhaJha will punish you mortals' on it" Tavon explained "And as for the Samantha and Dawn information, she put the initials Sam and Daw together"

"Where do you think they are headed?" Flynn asked.

"Mt. Kilimanjaro, it's the only sane thing J.J will follow, since she doesn't really follow normal instructions" Tavon answered

"Same goes with Samantha" Flynn said "Let's go then!"

* * *

"How the heck are we going to find the others!" Darold shouted "We've been hiking forever, my arms are tired!"

"How can your arms be tired?" Eugene asked "Nevermind, Any sign of Dahlia dude"

"I'm not looking for Dahlia, I'm looking for your comrades" Dallas replied.

"What? Why?!" Eugene asked.

"Because, Noy or Andrew will probably have Dahlia with them too, not to mention Insignificant will join them since they are his friends" Dallas replied.

"Fair reason, so we are just heading North then" Eugene said.

"Yes, they are probably on their way to past us, it may take a couple of hours before w ca-

"I SEE THEM! I SEE THEM! OH SWEET NORTH KORE FUDGE ME I SEE THEM!" Darold shouted and ran to the group he saw, just a few blocks away.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Awesome Geeks (Noy and Eugene)_

 _Background is Dahlia hugging Dallas, Insignificant and Darold hugging Andrew for no particular reason whatsoever._

 _Eugene: Glad you're safe and sound dude_

 _Noy: *Blushes* Yeah, you too…I was very worried about you…_

 _Eugene: *Blushes* Thanks buddy *Rubs the back of his neck*_

 _Noy: Um Eugene, back in the Philippines, I passed out due to me drinking alcohol, so I was wondering what was I like when I was drunk *Plays with her hair, completely embarrassed*_

 _Eugene: *Blushes deeper* Oh uh…Well you certainly not acting like my dream wife whom I plan to love for all eternity! That's for sure *Laughs Nervously*_

 _Noy: *Sighs in relief* Thank God, I thought I did something really embarrassing there._

 _Eugene: Of course not! So drinking three bottles of beer is pretty normal, just don't do it on a regular basis ok._

 _Noy: *Salutes* You can count on me!_

 _Eugene: Valentine's Day is good_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Dallas and Dahlia (The Country Siblings)_

 _Dahlia: How come Steven is not with you guys…._

 _Dallas: Well he decided to go with Marron, something about admiring a ninja, not in a romantic way of course._

 _Dahlia: Wh-Why would you inform me that brother, I wasn't asking why?_

 _Dallas: But you were thinking it._

 _Dahlia: Fudge!_

 _Dallas: Language *Taps on Dahlia's head*_

 _Dallas: Owie!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Mt Kilimanjaro_**

"Patience is the key to everything" Dawn informed, meditating on her indian position as Samantha and J.J are meditating as well.

"Hey weirdos!" Carmen called out and walked over to them "Have you seen Pamela somewhere, she's not answering my calls" the News Anchor showed her cell phone

"You must wait Carmen-san" J.J responded "When things don't happen right away, just remember that it takes 6 months to build a rolls-royce"

"And how does that make me want to be pati-

"JUST BE PATIENT!" Samantha snapped.

"Easy, Easy" J.J said calmly "Relax and wait for our partners to come to us, for what Dawn-sensei says will be true.."

"You should wait here with us Carmen" Dawn offered.

"No thanks, I wanted my sanity to stay in its place, cool?" Carmen said, but quickly saw Zoey and Pamela running to them.

"CARMEN! YOU CAME HERE LIKE ME!" Pamela shouted.

"Same as you girl! I can't believe you and I have the same mind or something!" Carmen exclaimed "Let's run to the Chill-Zone and leave these guys!"

"Told you they are here!" Tavon shouted.

Flynn and Tavon jogged to where Dawn, Zoey, Samantha and J.J where, and as JhaJha saw her brother she immediately tackled him and hugged him tight, Samantha punched Flynn as a symbol that she says as an 'I miss you'

"Well its great for Dawn to help us, but let's run to the Chill-Zone before we can get eliminated" Zoey offered.

"It is getting late now" Samantha said "SAMANTHA GO TO SLEEP NOW!" and with that, the female clubmate jumps into Flynn's arms and went to sleep.

"It's fine I got this" Flynn assured, rushing up the mountain with Samantha in his arms.

* * *

 ** _Chill-Zone_**

"And here it is, the fight for first place, will it be The Twins, The Pizzeria Sisters, The News Anchors, The Clubbies, The Weirdos or The Pen-Pal Besties make it?!

It was pressuring for the six teams to be running to the carpet of completion, all of them kept trying their best as Don humbly watched them from afar, after a few minutes of climbing, it was neck and neck to the mat, till it came to the decision of…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **April and Jenna, Congratulations First Place!"** Don announced as The Twins cheered triumphantly.

" **Pandora and Charity, Second Place!"**

 **"Carmen and Pamela, Third Place!"**

 **"Zoey and Dawn, Fourth Place!"**

 **"Flynn and Samantha, Fifth Place!"**

 **"J.J and Tavon, Sixth Place!"**

 **Don: Only nine teams remain, who will go home today, the pressure is on right now!**

* * *

"It sure is wonderful here at Tanzania" Charlotte commented "Look how many stars are in the sky!" she pointed to one.

"Man that is so awesome, I never did get any chance of stargazing since I'm an You-Tuber, it's a 24/7 like job" Kevin confessed.

"Aww, that's so sad" Charlotte exclaimed "Well at least you are watching the stars now huh? With a cute girl too" she teased as she hold hands with Kevin, continuing walking their way to Mt Kilimanjaro.

No matter how romantic the scenery is to Kevin and how much he wanted to enjoy the moment with this awesome girl, he can't forget about his responsibilities to his friend, he needs to let Charlotte know of their plan with The Pizzeria Sisters.

"Hey Charlotte, I want to confess something, you see Zachery makes me want to f-

"SHIRT BROS ALLIANCE REUNITED!" Tristan shouted as he shakes Carter back and forth "You have been found my son!"

"DUDE I'am so happy to see you!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"Why are you shirtless, isn't the weather in this place a bit cold?" Rhianza asked.

"It's fine Rhee, me and Tristan never place our shirt back on until we find you two, that is how committed we are!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"Hey bro, now that we found Carter and Rhee, maybe we can put the shirt back on?" Tristan suggested.

"Oh please don't, in fact run shirtless all the way to the Chill-Zone" Rhianza replied sarcastically, with the same monotonous voice.

Tristan and Gabriel smiled to each other as they run ahead, twirling their shirts like there was no tomorrow, Rhianza and Carter just face-palms to their partners.

"Wow, that's something you don't see everyday" Charlotte commented.

"I agreed" Kevin added "But Charlotte I really want to tell you something"

"I want to tell you something too Kevin, you see Antonio doesn't really like it if I talk with guys, because they might break my heart again…but you are so different, you were always loyal to me and that's what matter, even when Pandora insults you, you just kept on going" Charlotte confessed "So if you want to sit next together on the next plane ride or form a small alliance, I don't mind" she said as her cheeks turned pink.

"That's….so awesome!" Kevin exclaimed and hugged Charlotte, while the latter hugs him back in return.

"Oh yes, it is simply Awesome" someone replied "Don't you think so my friend?"

"Yup, it so awesome that they forgot their responsibilities and their minds to the game" another voice said.

"Crap" Kevin cursed as he and Charlotte saw Antonio and Zachery walked in front of them "So there you guys are, let's get to the ch-

"Cut the crap dude, you are so busy with your crush that you can lead us to elimination" Zachery said "I thought you and I are bros and we stick together, I told you that you and I need to cooperate to win! But no, you only focus on your selfish desires!"

"Hey that's not true!" Kevin shouted.

"Oh really? So how's that progress with Pandora huh? Lemme answer that, Zero percent!" Zachery exclaimed "Now we have to work hard to catch up to them!"

"W-What's going on Kevin?" Charlotte asked.

"Charlotte, its complicated but I can explain all that-

"What's not to explain gigolo" Antonio remarked "Zachery told me that you are planning to flirt with Pandora so she can join your alliance, is this what Charlotte is, just for you to use so you and Zachery can get to the half-point!"

"NO!" Kevin shouted.

"Yes" Zachery exclaimed and crossed his arms "I told you Kevin, Relationship from reality TV shows don't last, and they never will be"

"Zachery…." Kevin muttered, he can see through Zachery's eyes that he was having a problem as well.

"You see Charlotte, Kevin is just using us to get to the half-point, I told you not to trust this person but you wanted to risk it!" Antonio scolded "It's a good thing I found out there schemes, so you and I won't get hurt again!"

"You lost your focus Kevin, we're on the chopping block I bet" Zachery said.

Kevin looked at Charlotte who lets go of his hand, tears rolling down on Charlotte's face and Kevin couldn't help but try to reason with her.

"Charlotte you go to-

 _SLAP!_

"You deserve that" Zachery commented.

"Don't talk to me anymore!" Charlotte shouted "Don't come near me! Don't look at me! Just stay away from my life!"

And with that Charlotte grabbed Antonio's hand and runs away from the You-tubers.

"Come on you traitor, let's get ourselves eliminated" Zachery concluded "So much for being best friends huh?"

For the first time, Kevin has no comeback whatsoever.

* * *

 ** _Chill-Zone_**

 **"Gabriel and Rhianza, Seventh Place!"**

 **"Tristan and Carter, Eight Place!"**

 **"Noy and Eugene, Ninth Place!"**

 **"Darold and Insignificant, Tenth Place!"**

 **"Dallas and Dahlia, Eleventh Place!"**

"Wait" Andrew asked "Steven is not here? Who else is out there!"

"The You-Tubers, Armadas, Ninjas and your Roommate why?" Don replied and asked.

"Oh no" Andrew said "I got to go find him!" He shouted but was held back by Dallas and Dawn.

"Don't go Andrew, it's dangerous out there all alone!" Dawn exclaimed.

"I don't care Dawn! Steven was just my recent friend and I'm not losing him!" Andrew shouted "I won't let another friend of mine get killed!"

"ANDREW!" Dallas shouted "Don't worry I'll find him, I'm used to the will anyways"

Andrew looked at Dahlia who gave him a nod, the luckster looked at Dallas and said "Take care man, don't let him die for me"

"Don't worry, I won't" Dallas said and sprinted off, just in time to pass by The Armadas climbing to te Chill-zone.

" ** _Congratulations Charlotte and Antonio, Twelfth Place!"_** Don announced.

"WAIT SO THAT MEANS!" Antonio exclaimed and saw The You-Tubers walking to them.

"It's alright Don, just lay us on the Bad news" Zachery said.

" ** _Cool then, Zachery and Kevin Thirteenth Place!"_** Don informed.

"We're not eliminated?!" Zachery said in astonishment.

"Whoa! We get to stay another day!" Kevin said happily but completely lost his happiness when Charlotte ignored him.

"NOOOO!" Antonio kneeled down in defeat.

* * *

 ** _Tanzania forest_**

"Steven where are you?!" Marron asked "Goddamit man, if you ain't around in the next few steps I'm leaving you!"

Marron continued to walk forward and saw a pretty frail tree on the center, but what surprised Marron the most is when she got closer she saw:

Steven was tied upside down, the rope circled around his feet as it hangs on the tree, his entire left arm is filled with cuts and scratches, a dagger penetrating his left hand, as his entire left arm is broken.

"Steven!" Marron screamed and rushed to his aid, the Contortionists examined his arm and was disgusted that the arm can now do a 360 spin, she tried to wake up the geek but to no avail, the only good side of this is he is still breathing.

Dallas kept running through the forest, jumping through stumps and dodging branches, he felt so angry at himself that he left Steven and Marron all alone, oh he prayed to the heavens that they are both-

 _*BUMP!*_

"Eli/Dallas?!" The two males said.

"What are you doing here Dallas?!" Eli asked.

"I'm looking for Marron and Steven, I assume you are looking for your love as well" Dallas replied.

"Yes! I saw Steven ran through the forest, I think he saw me from afar but I got so worried that there might be animals here that-

 _*Marron screams*_

"Marron!" Eli shouted and ran to the source of the voice, Dallas followed beside him.

The two of them found the frail tree in the center, Dallas immediately removed the dagger from Steven's hand and examined his state, Eli was holding back his tears to see Marron just lying on his arms unconscious, the Ninja Contortionist found a syringe stabbed at Marron's belly, he picked it up and saw a note attached to it.

 ** _Dear Eli_**

 ** _The pain that they are suffering is five times the pain the solution is feeling – M_**

* * *

 ** _(Medical Station: Mt Kilimanjaro)_**

Marron slowly opened her eyes and saw herself on a medical bed, next to her bed was her boyfriend Eli, humbly sleeping causing Marron to felt relieved he wasn't injured or anything, she quickly looked around and saw Steven still unconscious with Andrew drinking coffee next to him.

"You're awake" Don said as he entered the tent.

"What happened?" Marron asked.

"Luckily for you that you only got drugged to go to sleep, there wasn't anything bad that was injected to you" Don informed "So to put it short, you are still up and running"

"Thank you" Marron thanked "What about Eli?"

"Poor sap, couldn't sleep ever since you were unconscious, I left for an hour and he's still awake so I guess he just fell asleep just now" Don said.

"Hey Don" Steven said weakly "Glad to see nobody is hurt but me"

"Steven, how's the arm?" Don asked.

"Still feeling intense pain, but I'll live" Steven said "Though weightlifting is out of my list to do in this race hehe"

"Well I'm glad you are still alive" Andrew commented.

"Marron!" Eli exclaimed as he suddenly woke up "Are you ok? What happened?!"

"It was the psycho Eli, when I was looking at Steven someone injected me with something and I fell unconscious" Marron explained.

"Mine was a bit blurry too" Steven confessed "All I know is that someone hits me with a rock and I passed out"

"Well I'm glad all of you are safe" Don confessed "But I would also like to inform that **_Eli and Marron are eliminated"_**

"How come?" Eli asked calmly.

"Dallas was able to carry Steven all the way to the Chill-Zone and head straight to the paramedics, you guys came in last, sorry to announce that" Don explained.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _"We didn't win, but this was one of the best challenges we had in the past years huh?" Marron exclaimed._

 _"We did some amazing battles, some were a bit cliché to me, but the best part of this race was the unpredictable scenarios that was bestowed upon us" Eli said._

 _"But it is still unfair we get eliminated because we are sabotaged, I thought I could at least detect a traitor within a hundred miles!" Marron confessed._

 _"Well I guess it goes to show that no matter how skilled or talented you are, there is always a flaw in everything" Eli replied._

 _"I guess that's how life is, there's up and down I guess" Marron said._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The Ninja Contortionist bid farewell to the remaining fourteen, Steven with his arm cast took the pleasure of making The Ninja Contortionists the first one to scribble his arm, Don gave the couple some money for their return home as he and the remaining teams all boarded up the plane and left.

"So who do you think is going to win?" The cameraman asked.

Eli and Marron gave each other a quick peck to the lips and smiled "We hope **_The Country Siblings_** will win, despite their appearance they are still loyal and hardworking to the very end"

"And which team you don't want to win?" the Cameraman asked again.

"We don't hate the teams at all, we all want them to win" Eli responded.

"That's cool guys, very cool" the cameraman replied.

And with that Eli and Marron held hands together as they walked away from the Camera's view, completely happy.

 ** _Elimination (So far)_**

 ** _IN GAME!_**

 ** _1_** ** _st_** ** _: The Twins (_** _April and Jenna)_

 ** _2_** ** _nd_** ** _: The Pizzeria Sisters_** _(Pandora and Charity)_

 ** _3_** ** _rd_** ** _: The News Anchors_** _(Carmen and Pamela)_

 ** _4_** ** _th_** ** _: The Pen-Pal Besties_** _(Zoey and Dawn)_

 ** _5_** ** _th_** ** _: The Clubbies_** _(Flynn and Samantha)_

 ** _6_** ** _th_** ** _: The Weirdos_** _(J.J and Tavon)_

 ** _7_** ** _th_** ** _: The Technicals_** _(Gabriel and Rhianza)_

 ** _8_** ** _th_** ** _: The Half-Brothers_** _(Tristan and Carter)_

 ** _9_** ** _th_** ** _: The Awesome Geeks_** _(Noy and Eugene)_

 ** _10_** ** _th_** ** _: The Spy and Surgeon_** _(Insignificant and Darold)_

 ** _11_** ** _th_** ** _: The Country Siblings_** _(Dallas and Dahlia)_

 ** _12_** ** _th_** ** _: The Armadas_** _(Charlotte and Antonio)_

 ** _13_** ** _th_** ** _: The You-Tubers_** _(Zachery and Kevin)_

 ** _14_** ** _th_** ** _: The College Roommates_** _(Andrew and Steven)_

 ** _ELIMINATED:_**

 ** _15_** ** _th_** ** _: The Ninja Contortionists_** _(Marron and Eli)_

 ** _16_** ** _th_** ** _: The 'Normal' Friends_** _(Dave and Ella)_

 ** _17_** ** _th_** ** _: The Trouble-Makers_** _(Bucky and Nutty)_

 ** _18_** ** _th_** ** _: The Princess and Ranger_** _(Christopher and Parasoul)_

 ** _19_** ** _th_** ** _: The Hotshots_** _(Fay and Danny)_

 ** _20_** ** _th_** ** _: The Sirens_** _(Shannon and Elias)_

* * *

 **I HAVE A CONFESSION TO MAKE: I HATE THIS ELIMINATION!**

 **My friends are a bunch of jerks eliminating Marron and Eli so early but I have to accept it, anyway this chapter was one of the hardest to write, believe it or not this was supposed to be longer since a lot of things are needed to focus here like the sister thing with The Twins and The Pizz Sis, followed by the heartbreak of Kevlette fans, Steven's near death experience with the psycho, and the shirt bros alliance continuation, honestly this is getting way more crowded to put so I have to summarize it.**

 **I told you all that this elimination is getting harder and harder to decide, and I have no idea who will be going home next and I can't wait to find out!**

 **Also my friends wanted me to ask you fans this!**

 **Who is top 3 teams that you love so much, you can include your OC which ranks one of course unless your crazy like me!**

 **Here's mine**

 **1.** ** _The Pen-Pal Besties!_**

 **2.** ** _The Clubbies!_**

 **3.** ** _The You-Tubers!_**

 **Thank you all so much for this, we are getting near the finale ten, excited? Then stay tuned for more and like my grandfather always says**

 **"** ** _If we are meant to fly, we have propellers on our heads and-_**

 **Wait that was a wrong quote, but he's right though…**

 **See you guys in a while!**


	16. E13: The Brawl, Poker Chip, & The Closet

**_The Profile pic that is shown Is used by an application called Chibi maker by gen8 on deviantart and here's the link: art/Chibi-Maker-1-1-346025144 the editing is all yours!_**

 ** _From left to right:_**

 ** _1_** ** _st_** ** _line: Jenna, April, Carter, Tristan, Zachery and Kevin._**

 ** _2_** ** _nd_** ** _line: Darold, Insignificant, Noy, Eugene, Charlotte and Antonio_**

 ** _3_** ** _rd_** ** _line: Steven, Andrew, Charity, Pandora, Gabriel and Rhianza._**

 ** _4_** ** _th_** ** _line: Dahlia, Dallas, Dawn, Zoey, Eli and Marron._**

 ** _5_** ** _th_** ** _line: Samantha, Flynn, Carmen, Pamela, Tavon and J.J(JhaJha)._**

* * *

 **Hello world the name is InsanityRadical and welcome back to the new chapter of TRRI! Let's get it over with and let the party started! Just a tip for you guys and gals by the way, always be awesome!**

 **Episode 13: The Brawl, The Poker Chip, and The Closet.**

 **Warning: I would like to warn you all that some scenes are Rated M….I think, But hey this is Las Vegas we are talking about so it's natural XD!**

 _Recap: Previously on The Ridonculous race Insanity, our teams head over to Tanzania and each contestant where separated from their partners, Pandora and April panicked to a higher level that no one can stop them, Jenna slowly loses her cool, Zachery accidentally confessed his feelings to a gadget, and Antonio succeeded in the plan to separate Kevin and Charlotte's love. In the end The Twins have succeeded in claiming first place but things get more dangerous as the psycho who didn't make an appearance since China have struck again! This time by beating up Steven's left arm by breaking it and stabbing it with a dagger, along with that is he drugged Marron to sleep. In the end it was The Ninja Contortionists who got last place but at least they found what they were looking for all along in their elimination._

 **Don: Fourteen teams remain, let's see what happens next and who will be eliminated right here on The Ridonculous Race: Insanity!**

* * *

 _(Intro: No Intro! No! No! NOOOO! *Starts singing Sorry*)_

Darkness was all she could see…..

It was nothing but an empty void of darkness around her as she felt someone's hand touched hers.

"W-Who is there?" She asked.

"Charity, do you have any idea why are we in the void of darkness?" the male voice asked calmly.

"Andrew?! What the hell is going on!" Charity exclaimed.

Suddenly the lights went on and both Andrew and Charity found themselves in a room filled with pictures of Kevin, some strategy blueprints and plans to destroy him, even a voodoo doll of Kevin is placed on the ground filled with needles, and other miniature torture devices. Both Charity and Andrew have also found themselves tied up on separate chairs.

"Oh….my….God. STALKER ALERT! ANDREW HAS CONFESSED HE IS A CRAZED STALKER YAOI AND HE IS SITTING RIGHT BESIDE ME!" Charity screamed.

"Would you please not scream at my ear it really hurts, plus I'm surprised as you are" Andrew confessed calmly.

"Welcome you two, now I know you two are wondering what are you doing in this Research facility" Antonio asked.

"Research Facility?" Andrew asked.

"No! I'm wondering why my hand is so close to this losers hand!" Charity angrily exclaimed "It is so perverted and gross!"

"Ok what's the matter, why are you mad again?" Andrew asked.

"Nothing! You're too stupid to know about it anyways, why don't you ask your other female best friends and make out with them, they might know!" Charity shouted.

.

.

.

.

"Jealous" Andrew teased and received a shove from Charity resulting Andrew to come falling down to the ground.

"Anyway why did you tie us up Antonio?" Charity asked "I thought we were cool?"

"We are" Antonio replied "but I just wanted to make sure you two stay on your place cause what I'm about to say may sound crazy"

"When I opened my eyes and saw the beauty of your 'Research Facility' I learned that this already crossed the borderline term of crazy" Andrew remarked.

"Shut up Andrew, you are here because you need to hear your next objective" Antonio replied.

"I didn't even agree to this gig!" Andrew shouted.

"Shut up and listen you dork!" Charity shouted angrily.

"My friends, after months of research from many of my fans and colleagues I have studied this viper in a teenage boy clothing and I have come to a conclusion" Antonio informed.

"Here goes" Andrew remarked rolling his eyes.

"Kevin is the psycho!" Antonio exclaimed "And he plans to use me and Charlotte as his escape goat, even if Charlotte is no longer controlled by that monster, it is still a fact that he will come after us!"

"Dear God" Charity said in horror.

"Indeed, we have are facing a really terrifying situation, but thanks to my fans and colleagues, there is a chance we can prevent it" Antonio spoke "Now are there any questions before we take that son of a bitch down to hell?"

"I'm questioning why the fans are agreeing to do this….people this days" Andrew muttered

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Andrew and Charity (Ex-Best Friends [On Charity's side])_

 _Andrew: Well that was a terribly long session *Looks at his watch* Dear God did he really talked all of his plans for three hours straight!_

 _Charity: I don't care what Antonio says! Just tell me why did you dragged me here you prick! *Crosses her arms and looks away*_

 _Andrew: Right! Look I have been talking to Dawn lately and-_

 _Charity: Yes we all know you and Dawn are dating DON'T RUB IT IN YOU JERK!_

 _Andrew: Let me finish, Anyway she told me that I need to stop pushing people away and I need to start doing it ASAP, so what better way to start getting closer to people first? Answer: To start with you ^_^_

 _Charity: *Blushes* W-What are you saying?!_

 _Andrew: I'm saying that I was never been fair to you, I'm sorry that I haven't contacted you after total drama and I'm sorry I have been ignoring that you care for me, a lot of problems are going through my life and I thought I can handle it all by myself, thanks to that a lot of people important to me are getting away, especially you…_

 _Charity: I'm….important in your life…. *Blushes deeper*_

 _Andrew: Yeah *Blushes as he rubs the back of his neck* W-What I'm trying to say to you right now is that I-_

 _Pandora: *Outside Camera's view* CHARITY! GET YOUR BUBBLE BUTT AT THE CHILLZONE WE ARE LEAVING RIGHT NOW!_

 _Charity: Dammit! *Looks at Andrew* Quick tell me now!_

 _Andrew: I-_

 _Insignificant:*Grabs Andrew's shoulders* My friend! We need you with something, excuse us Ms Nightguard American! *Drags Andrew away*_

 _Charity: Oh come on! He was about to say something important!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 **Don: Welcome back to Tanzania, Sorry if the announcemet was too late, I had a rough time sleeping since the staff forgot to bring my modified bed, anyway this is the last checkpoint in the previous episode and this is where The Twins will be the first one to grab the first travel tip.**

"Ok Jenna, let's see what this Don box has in store for us" April said and pressed the machine, grabbing the blue tip.

"I just hope we won't get separated again sis" Jenna muttered.

"I don't think that will ever happen again sis, so let's see **_Take the next flight to Las Vegas, where the next travel tip is located"_** April announced "We're going to Vegas!"

"WHAT?!" Andrew shouted and sprinted to The Twins and grabbed the tip, the luckster rereads it all over again as his entire color drained and his face was filled with horror "W-Why, Why do we have to go to Vegas! There is nothing interesting there!"

"Sure there is dude!" Gabriel chirped "There's awesome gambling, booze, hot babes and bright lights….damn good bright lights" he chuckled as Rhianza jabbed his shoulder.

"I never been to Vegas before brother, what's it like?" Dahlia asked.

"Don't bother I didn't even planned to go there" Dallas said.

"Well I did, and trust me this" Kevin said "I had a good time there"

"Yeah like banging twenty five chicks without them even noticing, boys these days" Charlotte scoffed.

"Haha Loser!" Antonio mocked "So much of your secret life being ruined uh Kevin!"

"Speaking of Secrets, what was it that you want to tell me Andrew?" Charity asked as her sister grabs their tip.

"Oh right *Blushes* Charity i-

"SHIRT BROS ALLIANCE GOES TO VEGAS!" Tristan shouted "I call the window seat!"

"Oh no you won't!" Pandora shouted "Charity let's hustle!"

"But-

"HUSTLE!"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The You-Tubers (Zachery and Kevin)_

 _Zachery: That was very smooth of you Kevin, I think Charlotte may start to forgive you now!_

 _Kevin: F* k you._

 _Zachery: What? I'm just stating the facts that you have a chance with her, who knows? Maybe this time your irresponsibility and lack of focus will lead us to our downfall or whatever!_

 _Kevin: Just what do you want me to do Zach!_

 _Zachery: To focus, if you are able to get The Pizzeria Sisters on our side then I will not ruin your chances with Charlotte._

 _Kevin: I don't trust you…._

 _Zachery: Well you have no choice prick, either you trust me or don't its your choice loser *Walks away*_

 _Kevin: *Pulls out Alphasphere* What am I going to do Amanda?_

 _Amanda: *_ _ **Via Alphasphere***_ _Don't listen to Zachery, he's still pressured by all of this….just try and fix your relationship with Charlotte first_

 _Kevin: Thanks Amanda, at least you're nice to me._

 _Amanda:_ _ ***Via Alphasphere***_ _Um, did Zachery said anything about me after the incident…._

 _Kevin: Sadly no, he's been really pissed off most of the time and he told me that if he saw me using the Alphasphere, he will stomp on it and leave it for dead._

 _Amanda: *_ _ **Via Alphasphere****_ _Sighs* It's all my fault, I should have told him…._

 _Kevin: Yeah….just wait for a while, I'm sure he'll come through_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 **Don: Las Vegas is a city in the United States, the most populous city in the state of Nevada, the county seatof Clark County, and the city proper of the Las Vegas Valley. Las Vegas is an internationally renowned major resort city known primarily for gambling, shopping, fine dining and nightlife and is the leading financial and cultural center for Southern Nevada. Teams will have to go to this Don box located near the casino to get their next travel tip.**

 ** _Flight #1: The Twins, The Pizzeria Sisters, The News Anchors, The Pen-Pal Besties, The Clubbies, The Weirdos and The Technicals._**

 ** _Flight #2: The Half-Brothers, The Awesome Geeks, The Spy and Surgeon, The Country Siblings, The Armadas, The You-Tubers and The College Roommates._**

( **Flight #1)**

"So we will be three hours apart?" Gabriel recalled "Wow, Tristan is not gonna be happy about that revelation"

"Why do you care?" Rhianza asked monotonously.

"Well first is that he's my bro and second is that he wants to win very badly" Gabriel explained.

"So he's a threat then" Rhianza concluded.

"What? Nah girl, he's just here to have fun and win some!" Gabriel exclaimed happily.

"No I think you are missing the point here Gabriel, even if this shirtless alliance with the Half-Brothers remained true to the end, they will be still considered as enemies in the finale" Rhianza explained "I'm sorry, I just want you to know that this is a competition"

"Not everything is a competition" Gabriel said happily "Besides, win or lose I'll still keep my head up high and move on! A million dollars is awesome but someone must know that competitions are not about hating your other competitors, you can be friends with them!"

"Even if they stole your chance at the million?" Rhianza asked.

"For all I know, to look the brightest side of things let's me ignore all negative outcomes in the world, what's the point of sulking when you can just stand up and move on am I right?" Gabriel said calmly, only to realize Rhianza walked away.

"Idiot" Rhianza muttered.

Meanwhile Pandora was air drumming in her seat as she listens to one of her favorite rock songs on her phone, Charity however is still blushing and was getting impatient on the flight.

"What is it that he wants to tell me!" Charity shouted quietly to herself "Is he going to say that he loves me!...No way, he never shows any signs of affection whenever I placed signals for him!"

"Dude, why are you talking to yourself?" Flynn asked.

"Oh hi Flynn, nothing it's just that I'm really stressed right now" Charity replied.

"Well don't let it consume you in this game, I would hate to see you girls leaving us because of that" Flynn commented and rubs Charity's hair "See ya kiddo"

Charity looked over to the stewardess and waited for her to arrive in her seat, after giving Jenna some juice the lovely lady walked over to Charity with a friendly smile.

"Can I get you anything?" the woman asked.

"Do you have any magazine that can describe if a person likes you or not" Charity replied.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Twins (April and Jenna)_

 _April: You know in a few weeks, it'll be Christmas soon right?_

 _Jenna: Yeah! *Sighs* This will be the first time I won't be able to celebrate Christmas with grandma's pie_

 _April: *Eyes widened* Wait, You and Dad told me that Grandma wasn't making pies anymore…_

 _Jenna: *Covers her mouth* Whoops!_

 _April: I KNEW IT!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Flight #1 has landed, and the race to the Don box resumes, The Twins took the lead, followed by The Pen-Pal Besties and The News Anchors.

"VIVA LAS VEGAS!" J.J shouted to the heavens "This little gamer is gonna dominate all of you bitches tonight!"

"Sis, we are not here to gamble, we got a race to win remember" Tavon reminded.

"Oh hush Broseidon, Don't ruin this for me" J.J said and both Weirdos rushed to the Don box, and after waiting in line since The Technicals were ahead of them, Tavon pushed the Don box and grabbed their tip.

"It's an **_ALL IN!"_** Tavon informed " **Head over to the casino and find the lady waitress in a bunny outfit named Roxanne, there you will be waiters and waitresses who must serve the casino with drinks and other stuff, fourteen customers hold the next travel tip, give them good service and you earned it!"**

"Wait, Bunny outfit?" J.J asked.

"Well let's get going then or else we might lose our lead from the other teams" Tavon said calmly.

* * *

 ** _(CASINO)_**

Roxanne is a beautiful red haired female with fair complexion, a yellow star tattoo placed on her right cheek, and is wearing a seductive bunny outfit.

"Oh my, it appears we have new strip dancers here" Roxanne seductively said to The Twins.

"WHAT?!" April shouted "No way in a million years will I ever dance in front of perverts!"

"That was just one of the options to get your tip sugar" Roxanne informed "You can both do a pole dance, be waitresses , bartenders, or perform the deadly challenge"

"I don't know" April thought out loud "I mean Bartenders sounds boring and so is the challenge, but pole dancing really shows my slutty self, maybe I should give the pole a try, Oh wait! My name isn't slutty Mcqueen so WHY THE F* K ARE WE CHOOSING THAT THEN?! WE CHOOSE WAITRESSES!" April shouted as Roxanne showed the Twins their changing room.

"What does she think we are, whores?" Jenna mumbled angrily.

"I know right?!" April exclaimed "I mean who would choose strip dancing?!"

"STRIP! STRIP! STRIP!" Flynn and Samantha shouted and both exchanged high-five.

"Why didn't I see that coming" April muttered.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Clubbies (Flynn and Samantha)_

 _Flynn: OF COURSE WE CHOOSE POLE DANCING!_

 _Samantha: I can show them my awesome moves, like my 360 loop with pistols! Or maybe yet the kick the perv in the nuts dive!_

 _Flynn: Just imagine those dudes staring at you hahaha! Oh man, I can't wait to see their disappointment._

 _Samantha: Asexuality has its advantages….What are we standing here for! GIVE ME THE BIKINI!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"I think we can be waitresses huh Dawn?" Zoey offered

"That is fine with me Zoey" Dawn answered "I believe that the Deathly Challenge is gonna be a real pain if we chose that"

"Good to know!" Zoey replied.

The Pen-Pal Besties looked at The Twins who are wearing maid costumes, and both already have drinks on their trays.

"You ready to fins a tip sis" April smirked.

"Let's do this sis!" Jenna exclaimed with conviction.

Suddenly Zoey and Dawn's eyes widened when they saw Flynn walking across them with nothing but a tight boxer.

"Laaadies!" Flynn said and walked to the stage filled with confidence.

"Oh….My….God" Gabriel said as he saw Flynn "RHEE! GIRL! DUDE!

"No" Rhianza replied.

"But-

"No"

"But-"

"Do you want me to repeat myself?" Rhianza asked.

Gabriel immediately kneeled down in front of Rhianza "Please forgive me for my sins"

"Good boy" Rhianza said, showing a small smile from her face.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The News Anchors (Carmen and Pamela)_

 _Background is Flynn dancing to the song 'Watch me Whip' by SIlento as many female on the crowd keeps on cheering._

 _Pamela: Well Carmen doesn't_ _to do Dancing, Serving, or Bartending so we chose the Deathly Challenge which by the way is sooo Crazy!_

 _Carmen: Come on, it's not that bad!_

 _Pamela: Carmen I'm scared you might die! This is Russian Roulette we are talking about!_

 _Carmen: Didn't you heard what Roxanne said, she says that the gun contains six bullets and we must remove five of them, give the gun a spin and aim it on your head, survive and you can go!_

 _Pamela: YEAH! But with five bullets missing on the gun, we have to wait for fifty minutes!_

 _Carmen: I can live with that….._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Ok you have to understand this Roxanne" Charity said "When a cute boy wearing glasses comes in here, you tell him that the only thing they must do is to go to that pole and dance with a speedo, he cannot be a waiter, nor a bartender got that!"

"Got it babe, seems to me you are looking forward seeing him dance" Roxanne teased.

"Hey, I'm already a waitress, seeing Andrew dance will all be worth it" Charity confessed.

"Remind me why do I have to wear the waitress outfit, I could just do the nightguard shift here!" Pandora shouted.

"We can't because the teams will probably be finished by then!" Charity shouted and pushed Pandora to the doors to wait tables.

* * *

 **Don: Flight #2 has landed, and the race to the casino has started! And boy they will be in there for a real surprise!**

"LET'S WIN THIS!" Tristan shouted.

"OUT OF MY WAY AMERICANOS, EAT MY SNOWY DUST!" Insignificant announced and shoved the Half-Brothers away.

"We are in the middle of the desert you idiot!" Zachery shouted.

The Spy and Surgeon eventually made it to the Don box and pressed the Machine containing the travel tip, next to them were their only friends.

"What does it say Insig?" Noy asked.

"* _Groans*_ We have to serve, or do pole dancing with this American named Roxanne" Insignificant informed.

"Roxanne?" Steven questioned.

"Serve?" Eugene asked.

"Pole Dancing, that sounds fun!" Dahlia cheered till Dallas shook his head.

"No, it's not" Dallas said deadpan.

"Hey Kev, maybe you can make up with Charlotte by doing that sexy moves on the pole huh?" Zachery offered.

"I hate you so much man!" Kevin shouted

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Half-Brothers (Tristan and Carter)_

 _Tristan: Dude! Wouldn't it be awesome if you saw Jenna on the pole (Laughs hysterically)_

 _Carter: *Glares at him*_

 _Tristan: Don't glare at me like that it can happen!_

 _Carter: *Continues to glare but he deepens it*_

 _Tristan: it can happen man! And no matter how many reasons you are telling me right now, there is a chance it can happen!_

 _Carter: *Sighs in defeat*_

 _Tristan: Glad we have an understanding, come on dude this is gonna be the Best Day of our lives. I CAN GUARANTEE!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The second flight teams all raced together to the casino with Tristan and Andrew leading the way, The Half-Brother and the Nerd nod to each other as they opened the door at the same time, only to see Charity and April wearing cute waitress outfits in front of them.

April and Charity all bowed down with their eyes closed, totally not aware who is they are greeting "Welcome to the Casino! We hope you…..

.

.

.

.

April's eyes widened as she saw Tristan blushing at her.

Charity and Andrew both blushed at the same time.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Tristan (Member of The Half-Brothers)_

 _Background is Charity repeatedly shaking Andrew back and forth to the ground, demanding him to start forgetting what he saw; next to them was April who is kicking Andrew on his stomach._

 _Tristan: *Clasps his hands together and bowed* And it has been guaranteed….._

 _Andrew:*Shouting from behind*Why am I the only one getting beat up! *Shouts in pain*_

 _Chaity &April: Because it's your entire fault in the first place PERVERT! *Continues beating him up*_

 _Tristan: Thanks for taking the beating for me Andrew! You're a true bro!_

 _Andrew: Damn you!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Hey Waiter, Five more beers here!" a customer shouted.

"Coming right up sir!" Eugene exclaimed and rushed to the customer.

It has been a really progressive day at the casino, The Twins, Pizzeria Sisters, Pen-Pal Besties, Awesome Geeks and Country Siblings were waiting tables rather perfectly.

The Weirdos and Technicals are the bartenders, giving customers their special drinks, J.J is practically dominating the stage with her fast reflexes of being a gamer.

The News Anchors, Armadas, You-Tubers and College Rommates all stare at the Russian Roulette gun with horror, except for Andrew and Antonio.

And at the pole dancing stage…..

"THANK YOU VEGAS!" Flynn shouted extending his arms and legs with just only his tight trunks for clothes "You have been a wonderful audience!"

Samantha rushed beside him wearing a tight one-piece suit "and I would like to thank to the biker gangs at the North West table for giving us the tip, Drinks are on Don's tab!" she announced.

Roxanne walked over and applauded the Clubbies "Well done you two, now get going and don't remove the clothes"

"What, Why?" Flynn asked.

"Read the tip" Roxanne instructed.

" **Either/Or!: Strip Poker or Wheel of Fate"** Flynn announced "Wheel of Fate it is!"

"But Flynn, we can win at Strip Poker with the appropriate right cards. I'm sure we can-

"Wheel of Fate!"

* * *

 **Don: The Clubbies are the first ones to leave the casino, causing many teams to get pressured and starts trying harder to give good service, But the ones who took the deadly challenge are pressured as hell!**

Carmen is sweating bullets as she aims the barrel of the pistol on her arm, she doesn't want to experience the intense pain and she really was hoping she isn't the unluckiest person alive, waiting fifty minutes is worth it!

 _Click!_

"WE DID IT!" Pamela shouted and Carmen cheered victorious.

"Oh my God, I can't believe I didn't get penetrated on the arm!" Carmen confessed.

"That's great!" Roxanne said "Now wait for fifty minutes and you can go"

The next one to hold the pistol was The You-Tubers, and Zachery easily persuaded Kevin to hold the gun, this time Kevin is very confident of what he was going to do, in fact he placed two bullets in the barrel of six, giving him a % chance of getting injured.

"Let's do this!" Kevin said confidently.

"Two bullets mean we are waiting for forty minutes, wish you the best of luck man!" Zachery exclaimed.

"Wait, what happens if I did get injured?!" Kevin asked terrified.

"We still wait for forty minutes, but you got a busted arm" Zachery answered.

"It's not too late to put six bullets there Kevin!" Antonio suggested.

The You-Tuber glared at the Armada then smirked, he opened the barrel and inserted another bullet, giving him 50% of not getting hurt.

"Dude, that's insane!" Steven shouted.

"No it's not, it is genius!" Antonio retorted.

"I agree" Zachery commented.

"Don't do it!" Charlotte shouted with sudden concern.

AND THAT WAS WHAT HE WAS WAITING FOR! Kevin looked at Charlotte whose eyes is filled with concern, and immediately glares at him and walks away, this made Kevin thought that he has a chance of getting back to her after all.

"Enough with that smug face just pull the trigger" Andrew remarked.

Kevin nodded and twirled the pistol around, he aimed at his right leg and pulled the trigger.

 _Click!_

"OH MY GOD! YOU SURVIVED!" Zachery shouted and punched Kevin in the shoulder "You lucky bastard you!"

"Thanks dude! In your face Antonio!" Kevin shouted at the male Armada.

Charlotte sighed in relief that Antonio immediately caught glimpse of, he walked over to the pistol and shoved Andrew away before he can grab the gun, Antonio placed four bullets on the barrel giving him a 66.66% of getting hurt.

"You think that surviving a idiotic game is gonna win her back!" Antonio scowled "Think again!"

"Four bullets, very daring" Carmen commented.

"Shut it!" Antonio warned "I'll show you that this game means nothing and I'll prove to you that-

 _BANG!_

"OH GOD MY LEG IS IN PAIN!" Antonio immediately fell to the ground and started shouting in agony with different octaves of his voice.

It was too funny that Kevin couldn't resist but laugh out loud, Charlotte recognized this and slapped Kevin's right cheek.

"Strike two" Zachery commented and pulls out his phone.

"You are pure evil Kevin, Pure Evil!" Charlotte exclaimed and kicked Kevin between his legs.

"Right on the Baby makers" Zachery commented as he kept recording it.

The Medic team carried Antonio away, leaving a bored Carmen, a concerned Pamela, Zachery and Kevin arguing, Steven confused and Andrew to look concerned but grabs the gun.

"Well I guess it's my turn, so how do you play again?" Andrew ask as he puts six bullets on the six bullet magazine.

"You either place 1-5 bullets to the gun and aim it at any part of your body, then you pull the trigger" Roxanne explained.

"That's nice" Andrew commented "Then what happens if I place six bullets?" he asked and aimed the gun on his head and is about to pull the trigger.

"That's crazy, you'll automatically get hurt if you put 6 bullets and…

Roxanne, Pamela, Carmen, Zachery, Kevin and Steven all witnessed Andrew aimed the gun to his head, completely not caring and is about to pull the trigger of the loaded gun straight to his head.

"DON'T!" Everyone shouted in horror.

 _Click!_

"Gun's broken" Andrew informed "So can we have the tip now please" he said boredly.

Roxanne opened the barrel of the gun and saw that Andrew was indeed not lying, there are still six bullets placed on the barrel, she fires one on the ground and-

 _BANG!_

"It's bad to waste bullets Roxanne" Andrew advised "So…Tip please?" he asked again.

Roxanne gave the tip to Andrew as the luckster walked away and dragged Steven away.

The first one to break the silence was Carmen.

"WHAT THE F* K JUST HAPPENED?!"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The College Roommates (Andrew and Steven)_

 _Steven: Dude that was amazing! How did you know the gun was broken?!_

 _Andrew: it wasn't…._

 _Steven: Dude, you aimed a loaded pistol straight to your head and pulled the trigger! That takes seriously intense luck to pull that off!_

 _Andrew: *Looks at him with knowing eyes*_

 _Steven: Oh….right._

 _Andrew: No way am I doing lap dancing, even though Roxanne wanted me to do it._

 _Steven: Why was she so persistent though is the real mystery._

 _Andrew: It's not. To me that is *Sighs*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"So boys, you enjoying our services?" Dahlia asked.

"Yeah we did baby!" the arrogant customer replied "But how much does it take to get under your pants?" he asked.

Dahlia became nervous, seeing the perverted man and his friends at her cause her to back away. One of them grabbed her arm, but it was a good thing Dallas was there to save her.

"Problem, sir?" Dallas asked calmly, but you could sense the threat and poison in his voice.

"Back off eye patch!" The arrogant man shouted "Or I'll cut your eyes off!"

April walked over to them along with Jenna "I'm sorry, is there a problem here?" she asked.

"Yeah!" one of the man's friend shouted "Why is it that you and me aren't getting on right now?!"

"E-Excuse me?!" April asked.

"You heard me bitch! Or do I have to pay extra, it's fine though! I'm rich!" The man shouted.

Jenna immediately grabbed one of the used bottle on her tray and tossed it to the man, the latter got pissed and decided to tackle Jenna, but April immediately performed a swift jab to the man's stomach.

"BAR BRAWL!" The man shouted "No one threatens my friends!"

"Get out of here Dahlia, find the tip and get out of here!" Dallas instructed but then he was tackled by one of the ruffians.

* * *

 _(_ _ **Meanwhile at the Pole Dancing stage)**_

"So there are only three teams that picked the pole dancing" Tristan recalled "Why the heck did we even picked this!"

Carter shrugged.

"If you don't know and I don't know, then how the heck this happened to us!" Tristan exclaimed.

Carter crossed his arms.

"You're right, it's best if we just get this over with" Tristan said.

"Don't go sad and depressed American siblings!" Insignificant shouted "Us North Koreans wear our bodies with pride and honour!"

"Is that the reason why you are wearing nothing but a red thong?" Tristan asked.

"It's a North Korean red thong!" Darold clarified "AND WE WEAR THIS WITH PRIDE!"

"Just follow our lead Half-Brothers" Insignificant advised "Once you get on that stage, you will become the star of the world!"

"Which one of us should go first my friend?" Darold asked.

"Well I should take the spotlight first" Insignificant answered and started strutting at the pole filled with confidence, followed by a proud looking Darold, then Carter who is a bit embarrassed with his blue tight boxers and Tristan who started moonwalking to the center.

Until they realised there was a bar brawl going on that they have to dodge Tavon being thrown by some brutes.

"Holy moly!" Gabriel shouted "Tavon is thrown to the center of the stage! THE BAR IS IN CHAOS FOLKS!" and with that he tossed a chair to J.J whom the gamer girl used to whack the brute who tossed her brother.

"What is happening here?!" Tristan asked in panic "I was about to do an awesome split!"

"CAN'T YOU SEE WE ARE BUSY NOT CARING!" Pandora shouted as she is fighting two men, apparently she's dominating.

Dawn and Noy are hiding behind the tables to prevent themselves from getting hurt, Rhianza and Zoey easily dodges any attacks and only pushes them away, Jenna was all alone upstairs completely beating up anyone who tries to attack her, April and Charity are busy beating up anyone to find the tip, Dallas is helping Eugene with his.

"HEY!" Roxanne shouted to the Spy and Surgeon and The Half Brothers.

"I don't really care what happens right now, since I just saw someone just flipped death off" she said and hands the blue tip to them both "Get out of here and I'll tell the others too"

"ALL RIGHT!" Darold shouted and left the bar with Insignificant.

"Let's get Gabriel and Rhianza so we can get out of here!" Tristan exclaimed with Carter following with him.

* * *

 ** _(Chill-Zone)_**

 **Don: After a few minutes of Roxanne settling down the brawlers, especially Jenna, the teams were all given the travel tip and now they are on their way to another casino, In this Either/Or!: Either you play Strip Poker with a master gambler, You can win if you lose 90% of your clothes with nothing but your undergarments, or beat him. Or! Play the Wheel of Fate filled with really ridiculous dares! Able to do it and you pass, fail to do it and you are sent back in line, Last team to arrive here will be elimina-**

"Yo wadsup Don!" Steven shouted in joy.

"W-What?!" Don exclaimed "Did you two skipped the challenge?!"

"Nope" Andrew replied "Me and Steven picked Strip poker and once the card is placed, I already showed him my Royal Flush on the table, he was in pure shock and gave us the tip"

"W-What! That's impossible?!" Don shouted.

 _Cameraman (Aaron): Actually it's true, I'll show you the footage but it's very short…._

"Ok, Ok! I believe you guys now!" Don shouted "And thanks to sheer luck **_Andrew and Steven have won First Place!"_**

"WOOHOO FIRST PLACE!" Steven shouted in joy.

"Yey, I hate this" Andrew confessed and walked away "I need to talk to Dawn after this"

 ** _Strip Poker: The News Anchors, The Pen-Pal Besties, The Weirdos, The Half-Brothers, The Awesome Geeks, and The Spy and Surgeon_**

 ** _Wheel of Fate: The Twins, The Pizzeria Sisters, The Clubbies, The Technicals, The Country Siblings, The Armadas, and The You-Tubers._**

* * *

 ** _(Strip Poker)_**

"Get ready" the gambler said passed the cars to the Pen-Pal Besties.

"D-Dawn, I don't even know how to play Poker!" Zoey confessed "Are you sure you know what you are doing"

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing" Dawn said "I sensed a good friend of mine is feeling depressed right now, and this is the only way to win faster"

 ** _Winner: The Gambler_**

Zoey sighs in defeat and removes the flower on her hair, while Dawn removed her socks.

"Not fair" The gambler commented,

"Life isn't fair buddy get used to it!" Carmen shouted "Now let me show you how gambling works!"

"Let's do this Carmen!" Pamela shouted.

 ** _Winner: The Gambler_**

Carmen cursed and removes her shoes, while Pamela blushed and slowly unbuttons her shirt but Carmen stops her.

"SHOES GIRL! Remove the shoes!" Carmen suggested aggressively.

"Oh, right sorry" Carmen replied.

The next one to enter the table are The Awesome Geeks.

"You ready to do this Eugene?" Noy asked.

"Definitely, no way am I going to lose this!" Eugene said in excitement.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Awesome Geeks (Noy and Eugene)_

 _Noy: We are professional geeks for crying out loud, we know poker like the back of our hands! What is this the 60's!_

 _Eugene: When me and Noy are bored, we play some card games and I actually have a lot of techniques, strategies and illusions not to brag!_

 _Noy: Dude! I can counter that because my moves are more awesome!_

 _Eugene: *Places his arm around Noy* But mine still has it's advantages right?_

 _Noy: *Blushes* hehe you sure are! Um Eugene Arm is getting a bit too close hehe_

 _Eugene: *Notices he is placing his arm on Noy's shoulder for long* Gotcha dude! Did you felt some kind of sparkle there *Blushes*_

 _Noy: *Blushes deeper* Are you kidding me dude, no way! As if you don't know that I like strong jocks!_

 _Eugene: *Feels a bit sad but fakes being happy* Well I prefer popular girls with style and fashion_

 _Noy: *Sighs sadly* Yeah…._

 _Eugene: *Sighs sadly* Yeah…_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 ** _Winner: The Awesome Geeks._**

Noy's eyes widened and held the edge of the poker table, flipped it up and shouts in victory.

"Luck has bestowed upon me the greatness that is Noy!" Noy exclaimed and rushed outside the casino while Eugene muttered an apology to the gambler.

"ALL RIGHT AMERICAN GAMBLER!" Darold shouted as he and Insignificant took their spot "Let us do this!"

* * *

 ** _(Wheel of Fate)_**

Samantha spins the wheel excitedly and jumps up and down in anticipation, in continues to spin while the staff just watches it in amusement.

" ** _Samantha: Drink Twenty cups of coffee in ten minutes"_** The staff announce.

Samantha grabbed her hair in frustration as Flynn has his eyes in widened "GODDAMIT!" Samantha cursed "TWENTY CUPS OF COFFEE! What do you think I'am, an elementary schoolgirl!"

"Wait, she drinks coffee already in elementary?" April repeated.

"Samantha is disappointed!" Samantha shouted "Just give me the cups and let get this over with buzzkills!"

And with exactly one minute and ten seconds, Samantha gulped every drop of espresso on the table and shrugs like it was nothing, Flynn grabbed the tip and off they went.

"Next up is The Technicals, choose your volunteer!"

"Me" Rhianza said bluntly.

"YOU CAN DO IT RHEE!" Gabriel cheered

" ** _Rhianza: Go to the other casino, where the Strip Poker challenge is held, run around and scream that you are married to the person of your choosing"_**

"Oh that's good" Gabriel commented.

"Sorry, but I'm not doing it" Rhianza answered and tossed the paper.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Technicals (Gabriel and Rhianza)_

 _Gabriel: I knew you couldn't do it dude!_

 _Rhianza: Are you mad?_

 _Gabriel: Why would I have to be mad about?_

 _Rhianza: I didn't do the dare, there's a chance for us to get eliminated….._

 _Gabriel: Hmmm, that is true and all._

 _Rhianza: It's fine, I deserve your scolding._

 _Gabriel: But you're not the type of person to get away from their comfort zone, in all honesty. I think getting near the chopping block is better than seeing you get humiliated, because humiliation is what I'm here for._

 _Rhianza: Idiot…_

 _Gabriel: What was that?_

 _Rhianza: Nothing…_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Next up is The Pizzeria Sisters"

Charity excitedly spin the wheel, she waited in anticipation as it landed on..

" ** _Charity: Apply lipstick to a different contestant besides your partner, use of hands and feet is not allowed"_**

"Whoa….." Dallas commented.

Charity's eyes widened and looked around who is willing to participate.

"Wait a minute, what if the player she chose doesn't want to do it?" April asked.

"Then both teams will get back in line, simple as that!" The staff answered.

"So who are you going to have a lesbian hook-up dude?" Pandora teased "I'll be sure to notify a certain someone"

"PANDORA!: Charity cried as pink shines on her cheeks, the young night guard looked around and closed her eyes, screaming one word "Charlotte!"

"What?!" Antonio shouted

"WHAT?!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Wha-?" Charlotte asked confusingly.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Gabriel (Member of The Technicals)_

 _Gabriel: *Sits on the confessional with a smug smirk on his face for a few seconds* …..Awesome….._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Gabriel, Zachery, Kevin and Dallas all watched intently as Charlotte puts on lipstick to her lips, April covers Jenna's eyes while the older Twin looked away, Antonio and Rhianza watches the scene calmly, Dahlia looks confused while Pandora records the whole thing.

"Are you ready for this?" Charity asked as her cheeks turned red.

"Y-Yes!" Charlotte replied, her cheeks were a bit red.

Both shared a quick peck and thus the boys beside Antonio applauded for their bravery, Dallas nods his head in approval, Zachery and Kevin hugged each other with tears of joy, while Gabriel cheers in victory.

"CURSE YOU AMERICAN GAMBLER! I WISH YOU EAT SNOW!" Insignificant barges in to the door wearing nothing but his male version of a red tong.

"Dahlia! Avert your eyes right now!" Dallas immediately shouted.

"JENNA, CLOSE THOSE PUPILS!" April ordered and tries to look away from the semi-nude Korean.

"Eeep!" Jenna and Dahlia covered their eyes.

"Oh dear.." Charlotte commented.

"Meh, I've seen better abs" Antonio commented.

"His butt cheeks are so smooth…." Gabriel also commented, and then kneels to the ground "MY EYES!"

Zachery fainted while Kevin tries his best not to gag.

"That's a nice piece of ass" Pandora commented as she snickers "Let's move sis!" she told Charity.

And with that, the Pizzeria Sister left the casino, with Pandora giving a painful slap to the buttcheek to Insignificant.

* * *

 ** _(Chill-Zone)_**

 ** _"Flynn and Samantha: Second Place!"_**

 ** _"Noy and Eugene: Third Place!"_**

 ** _"Charity and Pandora: Fourth Place!"_**

 ** _"Insignificant and Darold: Fifth Place!"_**

"We did it!" Flynn shouted as he and Samantha high-fived.

Eugene took a moment to catch his breath as he saw Insignificant walking by him "Dude, are you wearing a thong?"

"IT'S A MAN THONG!" Insignificant shouted.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Eugene (Member of The Awesome Geeks)_

 _Background is Pandora laughing at The Spy and Surgeon._

 _Eugene: Why did I even ask?_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

( ** _Strip Poker)_**

It was getting even more pressuring for the teams playing Strip Poker, they couldn't believe that the gambler was extremely good at this game, thanks to Dawn's foresight though she and Zoey already left with Zoey had her tank-top and pants on, while Dawn with her blue shirt and purple skirt left.

Carmen and Pamela all sat at the corner a bit embarrassed with nothing but their bra and pants are left, same goes for J.J as well and Tavon completely shirtless, The Half-Brothers are currently playing against the gambler, who had a huge grin on his face.

"You seriously suck at Poker Games kid" the gambler remarked at Tristan.

Carter smiled while Tristan glared "No I'm not! I'm the greatest poker player in the world, I'm just losing so you can have some little pride for yourself when I mop the floor with you!"

"Oh yeah, your underpants and shirtless body really says a lot" J.J commented.

"Just wait, me and Carter will mop the floor with you!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Then what do you got?" The gambler asked.

"HERE!" Tristan shouted and placed his cards on the table.

" Straight Flush" the gambler replied.

"Mother of crap!" Tristan cursed as he was about to remove his boxers, till his brother Carter dropped a Royal Flush on the table.

It only took a second before Tristan to start bragging it to the gambler while Carter calmly collects the tip and exits the casino.

"IN YOUR FACE!" Tristan exclaimed before he ran outside.

"Arrogant Prick" The Gambler muttered "Anywho who is next?"

"LET'S DO THIS THING BABY!" J.J shouted and sat at the table.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Weirdos (J.J and Tavon)_

 _Tavon: We already got a place to win this round._

 _J.J: We are planning to raise the stakes for a bit on the gambler._

 _Tavon: If we win, he gets to take his clothes off *Smirks*_

 _J.J: And if he win, well…. *Blushes*_

 _Tavon: We take ours off as usual, it's a good thing Sis here is wearing her Thursday undies *Snickers*_

 _J.J: Dammit Bro, is this going to be an issue?!_

 _Tavon: Why yes, Yes it is!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _(Wheel of Fate)_**

" ** _April: For the next person, who is not participating on the Wheel of Fate challenge, that walks in the casino give them a hug and take them to the Chill-Zone"_**

"WHAT?! I'm not doing that, what if the person is a pervert or something?!" April shouted.

"My Sister is not doing that!" Jenna stated.

"Fine by me, but you have a bigger chance to become last if you don't" The staff informed.

April sighed in irritation and looks at the entrance, hoping it may be a girl or at least a decent guy who will…

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Tristan walks in "Guess who won Poker night?! This guy right here!"

"AWESOME!" Gabriel exclaimed "Just go on ahead dude, I'll catch up!"

"You got it bro!" Tristan said "Come on dude, let's-

Tristan was surprised to see April locking arms with him, The Half-Brother immediately blushed while Carter's eyes went wide as did Jenna, weirdest thing is that Jenna wasn't doing anything to stop it.

"Don't get cocky Tristan, I'm only doing this so I won't get eliminated" April said "And if you ever do anything funny I will kill you in cold blood" she warned.

"D-Duly noted mam!" Tristan squeaked.

"Good boy. Now let's get going, I don't want to lock arms with you any longer" April grumbled and walked off.

"Carter?" Jenna asked the mute Half-Brother.

Carter shrugs and walked off with Jenna beside her.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Half-Brothers (Tristan and Carter)_

 _Carter: *Crosses his arms and smirks*_

 _Tristan: Dude….._

 _Carter: *Kept on staring at him*_

 _Tristan: I don't want to talk about it man!_

 _Carter: *Shrugs*_

 _Tristan: She hates me man! I don't have a chance with her! She's more into stronger guys who can be in the same league as her! She's not into simple guys like me!_

 _Carter: *Smirks*_

 _Tristan: Why do you always know what to say you white Morgan Freeman? *Sighs sadly*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It was Kevin's turn to spin the roulette and by God he didn't want anything embarrassing, and even though he survived the Russian roulette and Antonio isn't, which by the way he's still finds it funny the way he screams, Zachery insists that he should do it (Still pissed about the Alphasphere incident)

 ** _"Kevin: One Minute in the closet with the team of your choosing, in addition you can take them to the Chill-zone with you"_**

Kevin's face immediately brightened up, this was his chance to apologize to Charlotte, he looked at the female Armada blushing but still angry, while Zachery looked sad and walked out of the casino, Antonio also groaned in defeat as he hobbled away too, groaning in pain as he went away, Kevin looked at the two males and sighed in defeat, no way is he gonna be the bad guy of the story.

"I choose Dallas" Kevin announced.

"WHAT?!" Antonio exclaimed.

"What?!" Zachery asked.

"What?" Kevin asked to himself in realization.

"Wha-?" Dallas raised one of his eyebrows as her sister shoves him and Kevin to the closet with pure admiration.

Once the You-Tuber and Country Sibling are inside, Kevin muttered an apology to Dallas.

"Sorry if I had to drag you in this man" Kevin said.

"You know, you could have chosen Charlotte" Dallas replied "Don't you have feelings for her, or is she another girl whom you want a one night stand with"

"It's not like that!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Then why did you choose me?" Dallas asked.

"It's because, I care about Zachery and Antonio as much as Charlotte" Kevin confessed "Those two don't want me to be with the girl I really fell in love with, and this is really real for the first time! Whenever I think about her, I feel weird, like I just want her to hold my hand and play games with me, like most couple do"

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because friends are important as well" Kevin answered "Zachery has been my best friend for some time now, and even though we always try to piss each other off…we still care for each other no matter what, Zachery has always been looking out for me, no matter how many times I fooled him, dating his crush, a lot of things I've done"

Dallas could see Kevin's real guilt and just looks down at the bottom of the closet "Some friend I turned out to be huh?"

"I think you can make it better" Dallas commented "I respect people wanted to do self-less things in life so I will advise this, if you want all of you to be happy. Start forgiving yourself first, try to make-up with the others, and always stay strong"

Kevin smiled while Dallas nods his head "You're famous, I'm sure you'll figure something out" Dallas commented.

"Thanks man" Kevin replied.

* * *

 ** _(Chill-zone)_**

 ** _"Zoey and Dawn: Sixth Place!"_**

 ** _"April and Jenna: Seventh Place!"_**

 ** _"Tristan and Carter: Eight Place!"_**

 ** _"J.J and Tavon: Ninth Place!"_**

 ** _"Kevin and Zachery: Tenth Place!"_**

 ** _"And Dallas with Dahlia: Eleventh Place!"_**

 **Don: Three teams remain and who will go home today? The pressure is heating up!**

"You can let go of my arm now!" April commanded.

"YES MAM!" Tristan shouted.

* * *

 ** _(Strip Poker)_**

"WE DID IT!" Pamela shouted in victory.

"We have to hurry, we might be the last team to arrive!" Carmen shouted in panic.

"Let's go! Woohoo I WON POKER NIGHT!" Pamela cheered.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Confessional: The News Anchors (Pamela and Carmen)_

 _Carmen: That was some good eye coordination, and concentration there my friend._

 _Pamela: *Giggles* I know right, normally whenever our group go for poker night, I was the first one to always lose!_

 _Carmen: Guess your luck has been saving itself up till this moment._

 _Pamela: Heck yeah it is! *Stands up* WOHOO! I'm gonna run in circles in celebration!_

 _Cameraman (Jack): Is she always like that?_

 _Carmen: She never wins poker night._

 _Cameraman (Jack): What? Not even a little bi-_

 _Carmen: eeeeever!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _(Wheel of Fate)_**

Charlotte and Antonio cheered for victory as they finished their own dare, and rushed outside the casino, with Charlotte assisting Antonio on his bruised leg.

"Gabriel I think we are in last" Rhianza informed.

"That is awesome!" Gabriel exclaimed as he spins the roulette.

"How can you be positive at this time of crisis? We are going to be eliminated for sure" Rhianza deadpanned.

"Well at least you get to do something out of your comfort zone with no one else here" Gabriel said positively.

" ** _Gabriel and Rhianza: Perform the best Tarzan impersonation you two can ever do!"_**

"Radical! I always wanted to do that!"

"Gabriel that's enough" Rhianza said and held Gabriel's shoulders "Stop trying to tell to me everything is gonna be okay, because it's obvious that its not"

"Where is this coming from dude?" Gabriel asked confusingly.

"I'm saying that there is no positive side on this, we lost…." Rhianza stated "No way are you gonna be happy about that, and no way are you gonna persuade me to be optimistic about it.."

Rhianza has been confused on why Gabriel always has a smile on his face despite the fact that they are in a time of sadness, sometimes it annoys her to see Gabriel cheering for the winner when they lost, and sometimes she even wonders if Gabriel is just faking it.

"Well I know we lost *Chuckles* But that doesn't mean we should be sad" Gabriel said "Win or lose remember! We always have to smile and keep moving forward, what's the point in sulking when you can just get up and try again"

"Gabriel"

"I know some people think I'm weird since I never once seen the downside to anything, to be honest I do see it. But I chose to ignore it, because the ability to move on quickly means you're strong" Gabriel continued.

The male technical rubbed Rhianza's hair and performed the mightiest Tarzan roar he can ever be, and for the first time in the cameraman's view…

Rhianza giggled..

"Now let's go Rhee, Let's get eliminated" Gabriel said with pure calmness and acceptance.

* * *

 ** _(Chill-zone)_**

 ** _"Pamela and Carmen: Twelfth Place!"_**

" ** _Charlotte and Antonio: Thirteenth Place!"_**

"WHAT?!" Tristan asked "NO!"

"Hey dude!" Gabriel waved happily with Rhianza walking beside him "Sorry I'm a bit late, traffic really is sometimes irritating in Las Vegas"

Tristan couldn't do anything but just look at his friend in sadness.

"Let's hear it Don!" Gabriel said happily.

"We are ready" Rhianza said monotonously.

" ** _Rhianza and Gabriel: you guys are the last team to arrive, and you have been eliminated"_** Don said sadly.

"It's fine, at least the city we got kicked out is an awesome city hehe!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"I would have confirmed your guys departure if this challenge is in a elimination round, but guess what? It's **_a non-elimination round!"_** Don announced.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _"Well I'm happy that we reached this far, it was very fun until the end" Gabriel confessed "I get to meet some amazing new friends and some awesome challenges to do!"_

 _"Gabriel" Rhianza said._

 _"I mean, I climbed the Statue of Liberty, get to run with bulls, went to North Korean base, and rode jetskis in the Philippines!" Gabriel shouted._

 _"Gabriel"_

 _"But it was all fun, and I couldn't ask for a better partner Rhee" Gabriel confessed._

 _"Thank you Gab, but this isn't our final goodbye" Rhianza said._

 _"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked._

 _"We aren't eliminated idiot" Rhianza informed._

 _"Oh! Then what am I doing this then?" Gabriel asked._

 _"You tell me"_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 **Don: Fourteen teams are still in the game, but next episode someone is bound to go home, get your mistletoe and grab your milk and cookies cause The Ridonculous Race Insanity will return!**

 ** _Elimination: (So far)_**

 ** _1_** ** _st_** ** _: The College Roommates (Steven and Andrew)_**

 ** _2_** ** _nd_** ** _: The Clubbies (Flynn and Samantha)_**

 ** _3_** ** _rd_** ** _: The Awesome Geeks (Noy and Eugene)_**

 ** _4_** ** _th_** ** _: The Pizzeria Sisters (Charity and Pandora)_**

 ** _5_** ** _th_** ** _: The Spy and Surgeon (Insignificant and Darold)_**

 ** _6_** ** _th_** ** _:_** ** _The Pen-Pal Besties (Zoey and Dawn)_**

 ** _7_** ** _th_** ** _: The Twins (April and Jenna)_**

 ** _8_** ** _th_** ** _: The Half-Brothers (Tristan and Carter)_**

 ** _9_** ** _th_** ** _: The Weirdos (J.J and Tavon)_**

 ** _10_** ** _th_** ** _: The You-Tubers (Kevin and Zachery)_**

 ** _11_** ** _th_** ** _: The Country Siblings (Dallas and Dahlia)_**

 ** _12_** ** _th_** ** _: The News Anchors (Pamela and Carmen)_**

 ** _13_** ** _th_** ** _: The Armadas (Kevin and Charlotte)_**

 ** _14_** ** _th_** ** _: The Technicals (Gabriel and Rhianza)_**

 ** _ELIMINATED!_**

 ** _15_** ** _th_** ** _: The Ninja Contortionists (Eli and Marron)_**

 ** _16_** ** _th_** ** _: The 'Normal' Friends (Dave and Ella)_**

 ** _17_** ** _th_** ** _: The Trouble-Makers (Bucky and Nutty)_**

 ** _18_** ** _th_** ** _: The Princess and Ranger (Christopher and Parasoul)_**

 ** _19_** ** _th_** ** _: The Hotshots (Fay and Danny)_**

 ** _20_** ** _th_** ** _: The Sirens (Shannon and Elias)_**

 **Me and my friend wanted to do that for ages! Actually this is actually one of my favorite episode so far! I especially wanted for Gabriel to think he lost but he doesn't which his emotions never changed either way! Haha!**

 **You heard Don and The Twins right! A Christmas special is gonna happen next week, and it will be a two part episode, but don't fret because a team will be eliminated I can guarantee that! Thanks to some suggestions by an awesome pal of mine (Again I bow to your genius-ness….ish XD) and to some of you who PM'ed me because you are awesome!**

 **Anyway I hope you guys aren't pissed about non-elimination rounds, because we neded this to improve most of the cast, like now for example: Andrew hating his cycle and doesn't enjoy his win on the Sin city of luck, and on the Thirteenth episode (Coincidence? I think not!), Gabriel's reason for his optimism, Insignificant's daring side, and Kevin's caring side.**

 **So I hope I get the support you awesome people have been giving me and my pals to the end, and as always! I'll see you guys in a while!**

 **[4-15-14-20][7-5-20][9-14-22-15-12-22-5-4][15-18][19-15-12-22-5][20-18-5][16-21-26-26-12-5]?**


	17. E14: League of Winter: Eat Snow!

**_The Profile pic that is shown Is used by an application called Chibi maker by gen8 on deviantart and here's the link:_** ** _art/Chibi-Maker-1-1-346025144_** ** _the editing is all yours!_**

 ** _From left to right:_**

 ** _1st line: Jenna, April, Carter, Tristan, Zachery and Kevin._**

 ** _2nd line: Darold, Insignificant, Noy, Eugene, Charlotte and Antonio_**

 ** _3rd line: Steven, Andrew, Charity, Pandora, Gabriel and Rhianza._**

 ** _4th line: Dahlia, Dallas, Dawn, Zoey, Eli and Marron._**

 ** _5th line: Samantha, Flynn, Carmen, Pamela, Tavon and J.J(JhaJha)._**

 **ADVANCE MERRY CHRISTMAS PEOPLE! INSANITYRADICAL WITH THE BEST WISHES TO YOU ALL!**

 **Since it's Christmas, I would like to answer to the latest reviews, which to be honest I rarely do.**

 **OppsieDasi: First of all, Got your name right this time XD! And second is Merry Christmas! You have been an awesome friend and fanfic buddy, sharing me ideas and such, and I really feel like that we can get along just fine even though we never seen each other face to face, but that's just me! Wishing you the best and more cookies! Hope you'll stick by me to the end of this fanfic!**

 **Power Master Story Writer: First off, I'm excited to see my babies in your SYOC *Checks for any update* Where are they?! Haha its fine I'm patient. Second is that I would like to tell you that you are a very nice person who always gives me tips and stuff to improve my characterization/writing/wrong doings. Really, it helps me do better so I hope you can stay by my side till the end of this fanfic, wishing you a Merry Christmas!**

 **PretzelNinja: *Eating Pretzels* This is what happens when I see a food in a username so don't judge me! Anyway you are a very very rare reviewer, that thing you do on every review about Kevin and Zachery is very extraordinary and no one does that, which makes you different, which makes you awesome and which makes you cool! Keep up with that cause it really helps me on their character! Merry Christmas!**

 **Pizzawizz: *Eating Pizza*Oh how can I forget to one of my fellow masters of this fanfic *Bows* Merry Christmas sensei! Thanks to you, this is happening right now! You have given me a lot of crazy ideas that whenever I speak them to my friends they all think I'm some sort of genius and really nuts! But I always tell them you gave it, so on behalf of Douche, Jerk, Baldy, Virgin, and Me of course, Merry Christmas and Thank you so much!**

 **ComplicatedYetSimple: Again, another of my fellow helpers to the fic, Thanks for the great ideas for Tristan and Carter and for actually paying attention to the mystery of the psycho, it just warms my heart every day! Also your advises really helps, and even though I screw some chapters up, you still forgive me so thanks for that! From a Rookie to a fellow fanfictioner, Merry Christmas!**

 **SupremeKaiOfWriting: Dude, let me the first one to shout to the heavens THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STICKING BY ME! Normally a lot of people stops reading the fanfic once their OC is eliminated, and that is just sad as hell, but you sir have stood by me even when The Ninjas are eliminated, which makes me regret for eliminating them, but the past is in the past and you are awesome, Merry Christmas!**

 **Firepoisonsteel: Oh Yes! Insignificant and Darold have come a long way, you didn't expect them to make it to the finale 15 huh? I really like this two believe it or not, the racist part is what I don't like so you already know they are improving, plus they are idiots so idiot people get along with idiot people! Yey idiocy! I'am so sorry but we all do something stupid every once in a while so none of us is perfect…unless you're arrogant, Merry Christmas!**

 **D The Crafting-Hedgehog: Thank you for being here dude! You are the supreme man! You have always ben excited to want to know what happens next and it keeps me pumped up! I find myself smiling everytime someone says Can't wait for the next chapter, one of you orders me to post the next ASAP in a joking matter and it's hilarious! So thank you and I hope you'll stay till the end, like I said The Technicals have a good plot, Actually all the finale 13 have good plots. Merry Christmas!**

 **Navishreder: Thank you so much for sending in The Awesome Geeks, you are so awesome, I actually like these two and I got a good plot for them, you are such an amazing fan and I can't do nothing but give compliments to you or at least give you a virtual hug, HUGFEST! Thanks again for being an awesome supporter and Merry Christmas!**

 **TheGamingMonkey: Dude, you already know the Weirdos are fan favourites, so Thank you for sending them to me, they attracted a lot of the other creators and they find them funny, I really like Jha a lot and Tavon is a pretty cool guy too! It just goes to show that Weirdness is better than normality because that is what makes us human, Thanks a lot and Merry Christmas!**

 **The Lost Brainiac 2000: First of, love the picture and I never got the chance to tell you that, second is thank you for sending awesome Antagonist and her nice friend, You have been awesome supporter and you even apologized to me for not reviewing the aftermath! No need to apologize compadre! Just keep reminding me that you're still here with me, or not but you will still be awesome, Love truly Insanity Radical. Merry Christmas!**

 **NerdyNightStocker: This is a secret between us, but your reviews are one of my favorite reviews, it's long and it's entertaining! I actually love those kinds but I'm not biased or anything so don't get your hopes up XD! Anyway all the compliments you gave me are awesome and thanks for supporting me, wishing you the best of luck and hoping you remain awesome, Your Friend/Bro/CHOCOLATE TUNDAH! –Insanity!**

 **And to all of you viewers, thank you so much! Just viewing is really touching for me because you spend a few minutes to notice me, right now it's reaching like 200 I mean WHAATTT! THAT IS AMAZING! Someone punch me in the face!**

 ***Random person punches me in the face***

 **I meant that metaphorically you dick! Anyway Merry Christmas and Thanks again, I hope you enjoy this Christmas Special!**

* * *

 **Episode 14: League of Winter: Eat Snow!**

 _Recap: Last time on The Ridonculous Race Insanity, our teams battled their way to Las Vegas and met one of my fellow friends Roxanne, it was a challenge that tests their patience and politeness in serving, their skills and determination in bartending, the courage and daring minds in the death Challenging, and showing that you have no respect for yourself and have no dignity at all in pole-dancing. A bar brawl caused by Dallas and The Twins spread around the casino, Insignificant proved the world that thongs can be worn by men and look good doing it! Kevin has finally enough with the crapfest going on with his life, and The College Roommates won the leg of the race so fast, there wasn't even enough footage to show how they do it! In the end, Rhianza's self-doubting her teams capabilities caused her and Gabriel the race, but it was a non elimination round so they get to stay!_

 **Don: Fourteen teams will be turned to thirteen today, Get your wish list and milk, write that message to santa and wish your team will survive this episode on The Ridonculous Race Insanity**

* * *

(Intro: Wait, I'm supposed to show you the intro?! No one told me about this!)

 ** _Dear ?_**

 ** _To be honest I always celebrate Christmas on the 22nd, because when it is time for the real deal, I never felt the spirit.._**

April sighed in irritation as she read the letter, apparently fate woke her up at 2AM only to find a note was taped to her back, she blames the staff for being cheap assholes.

Don announced that the staff provided them a shack that they can sleep in, Don tried to argue but he was just a host and not the owner of the company, so the twenty eight contestants have no choice but to sleep on the cold ground with nothing but blankets and pillows provided by Don's budget.

April had to admit that the host really is nicer than the rest, he isn't biased either. He cares for his contestants not like most hosts from different shows, she already felt sorry how Charity and Andrew survived a season with a sadistic one, she couldn't let Jenna go there is she plans to join.

Now here she is, standing and viewing Las Vegas as she drank her warm cocoa and tries to examine the letter, it was rather peaceful and comfortable, the smoothing cool air with a good book and warm cocoa, she was kinda glad she woke up so early.

"What have you got there?" Dallas asked as he walked by.

April sighed when he saw the male country sibling grabbed a chair from the shack and came here outside.

"A letter, no need to worry about it because it's just some prank" April replied and crumpled the paper away "No need to go Overprotective mode on me"

"I wasn't" Dallas stated "I couldn't sleep either, it's been a rough day for me"

"Really, how can you tell?" April asked.

"I'm just worried about Dahlia and the rest of my friends" Dallas confessed.

"Wow, look at you Mr. I'm friends with everybody now" April teased and playfully punched Dallas "Back in New York I didn't see you smile even once"

Dallas chuckled "And you were a bit unlikeable back then"

"True, but this race really changes people a lot you know" April said "Me and Jenna are getting even more closer as siblings, what I thought would be my eternal enemies are warming up to me, a few friends here and there are slowly growing"

"I'm glad that the race isn't that much of a top priority anymore" Dallas commented.

"Totally, People who keep getting serious about the race may succeed, but never really played the game enjoyably" April said "I don't know, I kinda noticed it on someone"

Dallas chuckled "And who might be that someone?"

"Don't get your hopes up dude, We're still on the friends level, you have to earn it" April said and chuckled "Anyway, I think I better hit the hay, don't want to be tired for tomorrow"

"Sure, you go on ahead" Dallas said.

"Cool, See ya around" April replied and went inside the shack.

When the Older Twin finally left, Dallas looked at the crumpled paper April had just thrown and takes it, the Country Sibling placed it inside his pockets and looked around "Can't sleep too?"

The sound of someone chuckling inside the shack was heard, it was a voice he never heard before, that or he's just good at covering it.

"How amazing that you can detect me from the miles away" The Psycho replied.

"I know you are just behind that door" Dallas commented "Did April saw you?"

"No she didn't, it's dark here so she pulled out her phone to give light" The Psycho said.

Dallas leaned back on the door as well as the Psycho "Why Eli and Marron, what did they ever did to you?"

"They were in my way, I didn't plan to attack them you know, I was focused on-

"Steven I know" Dallas said calmly with a hint of anger "He doesn't deserve what you did to him, No one in this season deserves this"

"*Chuckles* Oh Dallas, you poor naïve fool, I'm just having fun with my predator that's all"

"Obviously" Dallas said "But why Injure them, you could've killed them"

"Because things like that are quick, boring and disappointing, I only want to see them suffer" The Psycho confessed.

"I'm having doubts about that, what you did with The Sirens, Trouble-Makers and Ninjas have something I can't even explain" Dallas said.

"Some things are better off not knowing Dallas, Face it my friend" The Psycho said "I get to play more while you get to work more"

"Can I ask you a favour" Dallas replied "Don't get Dahlia into this mess"

Dallas waited for the psycho's reply, this was a game of patience and he doesn't mind waiting.

"See you tomorrow Dallas" The Psycho replied.

Dallas smiled and stared into the sky "Maybe there is more into this story than I thought"

Charity couldn't sleep, not because she's a night guard who had gotten used to staying up all night just like her older sister, who by the way is outside doing who knows what, it's because she was still battling with her emotions that it was killing her.

Charlotte shifted her position to the right, there she saw Zachery's soft lips that looked very tempting to Charity, like it was some irresistible sweet that was just begging to get kissed, she leaned in closer hoping to get a quick peck…

"Wait a minute!" Charity exclaimed in a whisper "Dammit why would I want to kiss Zachery, that's ridiculous for pete's sake! I must be getting crazier than I thought" she said and came to a conclusion that she should just turn around and not face The You-Tuber.

Zachery turned around as well, with a groan in irritation.

Charity sighed in relief, she thought a scandal was about to happen and she couldn't do that to her image, but then she realized Andrew's glasses-less face was only a few centimetres away from her, she could smell the minty breath of the nerd and his silent breathing caused her to blush, his lips was even more tempting and even more cuter that she just had to get a slight peck on it, she leaned in closer…

"NO WAY THAT'S GONNA HAPPEN PERVERT!" Charity shouted and punched Andrew in his face, causing the luckster to shout in pain and waking up the others, leading everyone to just toss Andrew out of the shack so they can resume their slumber. _._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The You-Tubers (Zachery and Kevin)_

 _Kevin: I think you're idea of hooking up with The Pizzeria Sisters isn't such a good idea man, we should just quit now._

 _Zachery: Why would I listen to you? Prick, you didn't listen to me about Charlotte!_

 _Kevin: *Sighs* I know you're pissed because you finally confessed your feeling for Amanda in accident, and I don't blame y-_

 _*Kevin falls down to the floor as he received a left hook punch from Zachery*_

 _Zachery: I told you to never bring that up again!_

 _Kevin: Hehe, You wanna play Tsundere on me Zach-Zach? Fine, I'll play along. So what's next bro, keep hitting me because you are too afraid of telling your feeling to her?_

 _Zachery: Prick I swear to God I will-_

 _Kevin: Answer the freaking question man?! Are you afraid?_

 _Zachery: *Walks away*_

 _Kevin: That's right Zach-Zach! Just walk away, like how I dated Amanda and you didn't told me you like her so you just walked away, like how you deal with your problems coward!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 **Don: Last Chill-Zone is located at Las Vegas, and on this carpet is where College boy Steven and Jackass McJerkFace will be getting their tip *Grumbles away***

Andrew sneezed as he walked over to the Chill-Zone with his jacket all zipped up and he gave another sneeze.

"You guys are a bunch of jerks" Andrew mumbled and gave another sneeze.

"For everyone's defence, I would point out that it is your entire fault" Steven replied

"How is it my fault?!" Andrew asked incredulously.

"You woke us up" Steven pointed out.

"You didn't apologize but kept on rambling" April added.

"You are stupid" Charity added also.

"And worst is that you left Aranea in Spain" Dallas informed, everyone else agreed that Andrew has done nothing but be a jerk.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Charity and Steven (Andrew's friends, key word friends XD)_

 _Cameraman (Harry): Why are you guys so mean to him anyways?_

 _Steven: Because it's fun!_

 _Charity: And he looks so cute when he's mad, Like you just want to gobble him up! In TDWE he received a lot of insults and pranks, especially from Nicholas *Laughs*_

 _Cameraman (Harry): Have you considered his feelings?_

 _Steven: What? Yeah! He may look like he hates us but he's fine with it, because he's just cool like that._

 _Charity: The way the entire world tortures Andrew is a sign of how much we love him 3 3_

 _Cameraman (Harry): Yeah to be honest I'm still hating him cause I didn't get to see Aranea._

 _Steven: There you go! Now you're into it!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Steven pressed the Don box with his casted arm causing him to shout in pain while Andrew grabs the tip " **Take the next flight to Russia, First place winners gets to take four teams to first class treatment"**

The College Roommates decided to let The Country Siblings, Pen-Pal Besties, Pizzeria Sisters, Spy and Surgeon and The Awesome Geeks take the first class treatment since they don't feel like it, much to Charity's dismay.

 _(First class)_

"Remind me again why am I not allowed in the Jacuzzi?" Eugene asked as he assisted Noy to the indoor Jacuzzi.

"Because dummy, Zoey suggested having a day out in the Jacuzzi, so I'm not sorry to say No boys allowed" Noy replied but then smirked "Or do you want to just stare at girls while taking a bath perv"

"Oh come on, you know I wouldn't do that" Eugene said "Your body is more than perfect for me" he confessed but immediately clasped his mouth in realization.

"Wait what?!" Noy asked her face immediately blushing in happiness.

"W-What?! No! I was just….Um" Eugene stuttered in desperation for words, already sweating for an excuse.

"You said that you find me more than perfect?" Noy asked as her face blushing redder

"Um, No I was just joking I uh…" Eugene replied as his face starts to blush as well.

"Ohhhh yeah, I saw that Geek" Pandora commented as she walked by the two geeks and headed for the Jacuzzi.

"E-Eugene b-by any chance do you l-like me?" Noy asked.

"No way dude!" Eugene shouted in desperation "You and I are just friends right! We could never become something more than that, N-not in a million years! So please rub that possibility on your head"

Eugene immediately saw Noy's smiling face turned to a heartbroken frown "Oh…Ok then, Well I must be on my way dude" she said sadly.

Eugene walked outside as well, when he exited he saw Dallas and Darold having a great time in their massage chairs, the Geek kneeled and pounded his fist on the ground "Dammit! Things just get worse you stupid excuse of a man!"

"Um, Excuse me?" Insignificant asked "I'am not stupid! I'm North Korean!"

"Sorry Insig, I was talking about myself" Eugene said "Don't bother, it's just simple love life problems"

"Oooh, Do tell" Insignificant said and pulling Eugene's arm.

"Well so much of me getting pampered" Carmen grumbled "We should be relaxing in the jacuzzi with refreshing drinks and stuff!"

"Oh don't be like that Carmen" Pamela chirped "Andrew and Steven do deserve it you know"

"Girl I know, but they just gave it away. They could have included me, I mean I'm likable!" Carmen exclaimed

"Well then that means we should be getting first then huh?" Pamela suggested "I would really love to get a foot massage right now"

"Oh man, don't forget the back massages and the aroma theraphy" Carmen added as both News Castors sighed in relaxation "Wait, Remember that time Jason announced the company will be getting an overnight spa trip so I told my husband about it and he lets me, but then Jason announced it was cancelled."

"What?" Pamela asked "There were no Spa trips planned, its just everyday had work remember"

"Um girl, Every year they announced that we have a relaxation trip but it always got cancelled" Carmen pointed out "You seriously couldn't avoid that since you are the one who works hard than the rest of us"

"I'm sorry Carmen, I have no idea what you are saying" Pamela said.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Carmen (Member of The News Anchors)_

 _Background is Gabriel and Tristan waving their shirts in the air, while Carter and Rhianza watched in embarrassment._

 _Carmen: Yes Pam really works hard in the station, I mean she even does my work whenever I'm tired and the boss wants to torture me, she's a pretty good friend and I'm a bit pissed because we don't get vacations and all._

 _Cameraman (Simon): Um, then is this work too?_

 _Carmen: No, we persuaded our boss to give us some free time_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 **Don: Russia, the world's largest nation, borders European and Asian countries as well as the Pacific and Arctic oceans. Its landscape ranges from tundra and forests to subtropical beaches. It's famous for novelists Tolstoy and Dostoevsky, plus the Bolshoi and Mariinsky ballet companies. St. Petersburg, founded by legendary Russian leader Peter the Great, features the baroque Winter Palace, now housing part of the Hermitage Museum's art collection. Teams must head over to the Don box located near the airport for the next travel tip.**

The flight has landed and the first team to leave the airport and sprinted to the Don box were the Half-Brothers followed by The Technicals and The Twins.

Gabriel manages to outrun the brothers as he went for the Don box, grabs the tip and reads it " **Go to the city of** **Pyatigorsk** **in** **Stavropol Krai** **and head over to the isolated mountain known as Mashuk, once you reach there, you must choose between the left path or right path to decide the first Super team challenge as a Christmas Special"**

"Super team challenge?!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Dude I know!" Gabriel shouted "Plus there is a super team challenge!"

"Should we take the lead and promote our Shirtless bond of men?" Tristan asked.

"DUDE YOU JUST READ MY MIND!" Gabriel exclaimed.

Both slammed their fist to each other and cheered while the people around them looked at them confused.

"TAXIII!" Both Gabriel and Tristan removed their shirts and twirled it around to get the driver's attention, and eventually one did and thus Gabriel, Tristan and Rhianza were off.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Carter (Member of The Half-Brothers)_

 _Carter: *Face-Palms*_

 _Cameraman (Johnny): He left you again…_

 _Carter: *Pulls out his board and shows what he wrote* **He does this often**_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Carter stood patiently and tries to get the attention on any passing cabs.

"And that's why I prefer hot choco than coffee sis" April explained as they walked by with the older twin carrying the tip "Oh hey there Clark was it? Where's Tristan?" April asked.

Carter smiled and pointed the tip.

"He left you alone again, God he is so irresponsible!" April groaned "Well I can't leave you alone here on the cold, you can hang with us on the cab"

"W-What? S-Sis!" Jenna exclaimed.

"What?" April asked as she smirks "Don't worry I'll sit between you two" she teased and poked Jenna's tummy.

Jenna blushed red and hides her face with her hands just as a taxi parked beside them. Turns out April sat next to the driver to ask him directions for their location, while Jenna and Carter sits together on the back of the cab.

"S-Sorry you have to come with us Carter" Jenna apologized.

Carter rubbed the back of his neck as he blushed red too, refusing to make any eye contact with Jenna, since her older Twin is there. He pulled out his board and wrote something fast then shows it to Jenna " **Does this mean you and I are members of the Super team?"**

"I guess" Jenna answered "If April goes to the same route as Tristan"

"Oh we are so going there" April replied "And not because I want to see him, but I want to punch him in the face for leaving his brother behind and for being an irresponsible mature young adult!"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Pen-Pal Besties (Zoey and Dawn)_

 _Zoey: So any ideas on what will we choose?_

 _Dawn: I'm not sure yet but I believe that a great darkness is surrounding to whatever The Country Siblings will choose._

 _Zoey: So I guess we should avoid that then?_

 _Dawn: Yes we should_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The last one to grab the tip was none other than The Awesome Geeks themselves, with Noy a bit sad and Eugene feeling stupid.

"We need to catch up to them Noy" Eugene said as he called out a taxi.

"Yeah, Sure" Noy replied.

"Hey, why are you so sad?" Eugene asked concerned.

"Oh it's nothing dude don't worry about it" Noy replied.

Eugene doesn't buy it, and that doubt made his cheeks turn pink, could she really be upset when he lied to her that he doesn't love her? That's impossible because he was certain that she prefers models, jocks, vampires and other stuff.

"Y-You're not sad that I told you-

"Dude seriously?!" Noy asked incredulously "I don't mind that we're destined to be friends hahaha! I was just thinking of something, yeah something!"

"Oh thank God, I thought I-

"Well you don't dude, I prefer Jock type or maybe a model ok! Y-You should k-know that by now" Noy exclaimed.

"Sorry, Hehehe l-let's just go!" Eugene suggested.

"R-Right!" Noy agreed.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Separate Confessionals: Noy & Eugene (Oblivious to each other)_

 _Noy/Eugene: WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SUCH AN ASS TO HIM/HER! Now there really is no chance between us! It's the end of romance!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 **Don: Mashuk is an isolated** **mountain** **in the** **North Caucasus** **overlooking the city of** **Pyatigorsk** **in** **Stavropol Krai** **in** **Russia** **. The slopes of the mountain are covered with broadleaved forests. Also, there is the** **Perkalsky Dendrologic Orchard** **on the northern slope of the mountain, which contains approximately 800 kinds of different woody plants and brushwood. For those who chose the left path will be the Red Team and their snow fort, and the ones who choose the right path will be the blue team and their blue fort.**

 _(Teams who chose the Red Path)_

Rhianza was impressed how the staff can create such an amazing snow fort, with a working gate, moat, it's like a castle fit for battle that she finds ironic that Ella wasn't here to see it.

Gabriel and Tristan kneeled.

"OH SWEET SNOW FORT! We are not worthy in your greatness!" Gabriel shouted.

"Bless us with guns and traps to aid us in our battle! Make this the greatest Christmas ever!" Tristan shouted.

"Hey Dummy!" April shouted "You forgot someone"

Carter waved hello to his Half-Brother.

"Oh hey Carter, how's it hanging?" Tristan asked, only to get punched in the face by April.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Half-Brothers (Tristan and Carter)_

 _Background is The Twins and The Technicals waiting for their teams_

 _Tristan: Sorry man, Me and Gabriel just got so excited, I mean did you even looked inside! They have different types of paintball guns, like snipers, bazzoka's, shotguns, and rifles! RIFLES CARTER you have to understand Rifles!_

 _Carter: *Places hand on Tristan's shoulder and nodded*_

 _Tristan: Dude, words can't express my depth of gratitude to your awesomeness, you're like Gandhi except more handsome-er._

 _Carter: *Smirks*_

 _Tristan: Well of course I'm glad April is here too, with her leadership we can win this!_

 _April: I heard that!_

 _Tristan: Crap! You didn't hear anything! U-Um you're a bad leader and you suck! *Starts sweating nervously*_

 _April: WHAT?! *Tackles Tristan and starts beating him up, along with Jenna*_

 _Carter: *Shooks his head*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

"Well it looks like we are the fourth one to arrive" Zoey said while Dawn nodded.

"AWESOME!" Gabriel cheered.

"Well they can be reliable" April pointed out.

"Wohoo Snow forts!" Pamela cheered as she and Carmen arrived.

"AWESOME!" Gabriel cheered.

"Carmen's smart and Pamela's fast they can be good assets to the super team" April said.

"YO WADSUP BITCHES! JhaJha is here to massacre all those who oppose the tribe!" J.J shouted and saw the giant snowfort "I don't know about you guys but I'm living here right now" J.J confessed, while Tavon, Flynn and Samantha walked in.

"And we're doomed" April muterred.

"AWESOME!" Gabriel cheered.

"You don't see the potential doom huh?" April asked.

"Nope!" Gabriel answered "So I hereby dub thee THIS TEAM AS THE SHIRTLESS MOVEMENT!"

"What?!" Most of the girls shouted in unison (Besides Rhianza BTW)

"I was gonna suggest the team name will be J.J and the 's!" J.J argued as she stomped her foot to the ground, everyone glared at her "Come on, don't you guys want to be ?" she exclaimed.

"No? Well love you guys then" she scoffed as Tavon placed a comforting tap to the head on his sister.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Clubbies (Flynn and Samantha)_

 _Samantha: Well the good news is that the girls can keep their winter clothes on while we have our paintguns._

 _Flynn: *Shivering* Why do we have to be shirtless?_

 _Gabriel: RESPECT THE CODE FLYNN!_

 _Samantha: Flynn my boy, you must unleash your inner shirtless berserker!_

 _Flynn: But, But, But I don't know what that means! *Shivering*_

 _Samantha: You can do it man! If you use your- *Pulls out a small dictionary and flips it fast, then smiles when she found the word* IMAGINATION! *Starts to walk away* Imaaagination!_

 _Flynn: *Hugs himself* S-So cold_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Ok S-Shirtless movement" April proclaimed, shuddering at the words she just spoke "I'll read the tip, **_Super Team ALL IN! 'League of Frostbite'_ _Each person are equipped with different types of paint guns, the goal is to destroy the enemy's base, one person from each team holds a C4 that can destroy the other base easily. The Winning team will be decided if they eliminate all members of the opposite team, or the Base of the enemy is destroyed, May the odds be on your favour"_** April reads out loud.

J.J raises her hand.

"Yes, J.J any questions?" Carmen called out and asked.

"Um, Lieutenant Carmen" J.J said.

"Call me major, Private" Carmen clarified.

"Sorry Major Carmen, Um I want to ask something, is it weird that I got bloodthirsty all of a sudden?" J.J asked.

Carmen and the others looked at General April, the latter glared and puts on a bandana "No, J.J no it isn't, NOW LISTEN UP LADIES!"

"Hey!" All boys shouted in unison.

"Like I said Pretty Ladies, I got a plan but it won't work unless we work together so huddle up!" April shouted.

Everyone cheered, and all huddled, with the boys still shivering from the cold but didn't mind it either way.

* * *

 _(Blue team)_

"What's taking our seventh member so long?" Zachery exclaimed "The Challenge is about to start soon!"

"We can just discuss strategy on this one" Andrew said.

"So Nerd, got a plan?" Pandora asked.

"HOLD ON A DARN FLIPPIN SECOND!" Antonio shouted.

"What is it Antonio?" Charlotte asked.

Antonio pointed his two hands at Kevin "I'll take you guys because you are useful, BUT WHY THE DICKENS WILL WE LET KEVIN ON THIS TEAM, he is no help at all!"

"I have to agree on that one" Zachery joked while Pandora laughs.

"Plus who the hell says 'Why the dickens' anymore?" Andrew asked receiving a playful punch by Charity as both laughed.

"Whatever dude, like working with you is a dream come true" Kevin scoffed.

"Look guys, we need to get along in order to win this challenge" Dallas pointed out "That or we die because none of us could just work together for one day"

Kevin and Antonio glared at each other.

"Before I say my plan, does any of you have any suggestions?" Andrew asked.

"YES!" Darold shouted.

"Seriously?" Pandora questioned

"Us North Koreans have perfect plans" Darold explained without Insignificant "WE SHOULD CHARGE IN THEIR WITH GUNS BLAZING AND WE KILL THEM ALL!"

"I like what he is thinking" Pandora confessed.

"So what do you think Andrew?" Dahlia asked their leader.

"Well all I got to say is-

 _BANG!_

Blue paint splatters on Andrew's head and immediately the Luckster falls down and groans in pain.

 ** _FIRST BLOOD (PAINT): Pamela has eliminated Andrew by Headshot…_**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Pamela (Member of The News Anchors)_

 _Pamela: I'm very sorry cutie, but General April told me to get rid of you first *Blows imaginary smoke on her paint ball sniper* But you got to admit it was pretty awesome!_

 _Andrew: A headshot?! Seriously?!_

 _Pamela: I said I was sorry!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Nooo!" Charity screamed "What have they done!" the night guard placed Andrew on her legs as she begins to cry "Stay with me soldier! You need to keep strong"

"Um, Charity I'm fine, it's just paint" Andrew pointed out.

"You have to hold it in Andrew!" Charity cried "I'm sorry if I get jealous when you talk to another girl, I just missed you so much!"

"I miss you too, but it's not a big de-

"I never got the chance to tell you how I feel, how you mean so much to me! And now you're dead, DEAD!"

"I'm fine girl sheesh!" Andrew shouted as he holds Charity in her shoulders "And was that a love confession I just heard"

"…"

"…"

Both blushed red as everyone just stares at them.

"…"

"…"

"Charity, D-Do you-

"He's a zombie!" Charity shouted "Kill him men!"

Everyone pointed their paintball guns at Andrew "DIE ZOMBIE!" everyone shouted in anger and pulled the trigger.

 ** _The Blue team has executed a zombie…_**

With Andrew eliminated, it was then that Noy and Eugene walked over there.

"Where have you guys been?!" Dahlia asked worried "The challenge is already starting, plus we don't have a team name yet!"

"W-What are we playing?" Noy asked.

"Some kind of League of Legends BS, but instead of weapons we got guns" Pandora explained.

Noy and Eugene's frowns turned into an excited smile.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Awesome Geeks (Noy and Eugene)_

 _Noy: One word to describe us both in this game: Total Pros_

 _Eugene: Oh yeah! We so got this_

 _Cameraman (Keith): Um, Total Pros are two words._

 _Noy: But the honour of it becoming a single word means that we are totally kickass at this game, and with The Weirdos on the enemy side, it will be an interesting challenge._

 _Eugene: it's basic gamer/Geek thing dude you won't understand, Let's do this!_

 _Both: *High-Fived, then bumped their fist followed by hugging each other, till they immediately released and blushed*_

 _Noy: Look dude, I'm fine with you liking models, it's just men are I guess._

 _Eugene: And I don't mind you like jocks._

 _Noy: Friends?_

 _Eugene: Best Friends!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _The Shirtless Movement_**

 ** _Active: Gabriel, Rhianza, April, Jenna, Tristan, Carter, Pamela, Carmen, Zoey, Dawn, J.J, Tavon, Samantha and Flynn_**

 ** _Deceased: None_**

 ** _The North Korean Experience (P.S its Darold's fault)_**

 ** _Active: Charlotte, Antonio, Kevin, Zachery, Charity, Pandora, Noy, Eugene, Dallas, Dahlia, Steven, Insignificant, and Darold_**

 ** _Deceased: Andrew_**

 **Don: The epic war between The Shirtless Movement and The North Korean Experience has begun, with each team has plans that no one even knows because the stupid cameramen doesn't want to spoil it, the chances are all equal, plus the staff hired a beautiful lady to announce the viewers the current update of the battle, Ladies and Gentlemen! Back from Spain is Aranea Evans!**

 **Aranea: *Shivering* This d-dress is too tight!**

 **Staff crew: You look gorgeous Aranea! Just stay on the announcer's booth and look pretty!**

 **Aranea: I hate my life…**

* * *

 _(The Shirtless Movement)_

"YOU HEAR THAT MEN!" Tristan shouted "Aranea is here so don't screw this up, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity men! Let's impress her with our shirtless abs and dedication!"

The boys cheered in determination.

"For The Shirtless Movement, For the Million Dollars and for Aranea's sexy body! CHAARGE!" Tristan shouted as all boys charged into the snowy forest with their paintguns.

"They seem more motivated right now" Zoey pointed out.

Dawn giggles "If it helps the team then it should be fine"

"Why are you giggling? It's just a bunch of men trying to woo a female" April asked.

Dawn giggles "Forget about it April, let's just move on" she said "So my goal is to just stay with Pamela, am I wrong?"

"Nope, So get up there and try to see if there is anyone getting close to the base, inform Pamela and she'll take them out, no need for you to be shooting someone" April said.

"What a relief" Dawn confessed "Ok then, I will be seeing you girls later"

* * *

 _(The North Korean Experience)_

"Let's do this!" Eugene shouted.

"I can't believe you agreed to Darold's plan dude" Charity confessed "But to avenge Andrew's death, I will follow it"

"That's the spirit!" Noy chirped.

"As long as I'm not with Kevin, I can dominate this" Antonio stated.

Noy and her group moved west while Eugene's group moved east, once they saw the open field with snow covered boulders, trees and a few bushes, they all know that the war is on. About five minutes and the contestants start shooting their paintballs at their enemy's.

"Take cover! Pandora's throwing a paint bomb!" April informed.

A huge paint explosion caused Tavon to quickly duck and roll "Mam, they covered the west and east field!"

"Trying to corner us eh?" Carmen said "J.J take em out!"

J.J confidently stepped in between of the battlefield, she walked on top of a boulder with a sadistic smile on her face, she pressed her phone to some tunes and listens to some tunes while starting her offensive attack.

"SMILE YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" J.J shouted and started firing rapidly with her paint Gatling gun.

"Crap!" Zachery cursed and hid behind a boulder "Noy's team has the Gatling gun!"

"No need for that kind of talk soldier!" Darold shouted "We must push forward, HAIL NORTH KOREA!"

Suddenly Darold got splattered by multiple colors of paint on his back, followed by a huge ball of paint for extra damage.

 ** _Zoey, J.J and Samantha has eliminated Darold by multiple shots in the back, and blasted him with a paint bazooka…._**

"Dammit, we're losing!" Zachery shouted.

Antonio immediately aimed the scope of his sniper and started whispering to a volume where some people may hear "Oh Romeo, Romeo, Wherefore art though, Romeo…"

"Are you seriously saying a passage right now Juliet!" Pandora screamed and hid behind the tress to avoid getting painted

 _BANG!_

 ** _Antonio has eliminated Samantha by headshot…._**

"I have found you…" Antonio said darkly.

"Well that's one way to eliminate someone" Pandora commented and started firing her paintball gun.

The battle continues, and so far The Shirtless movement is dominating thanks to J.J's trigger happy havoc, the opposite had no choice but to slowly walk back to avoid getting splattered, but Eugene's strategy is actually working since Noy and the others are silently passing by the other team.

 _BANG!_

Noy hurriedly dodged the paint ball, she was getting stressed by how good Pamela is and her sniping, not only that but April, Tristan, Dawn and Flynn are guarding the base as well.

"Ok so it's four against five, we are so screwed" Steven announced.

"No we're not" Dahlia said "I got the Boom device!"

"That's a C4 my dear Dahlia, and are you sure you got this?" Steven asked.

"Trust me, she will" Dallas assured.

"But how are we supposed to get past Flynn and Tristan, plus Dawn can sense our auras from a mile away" Noy exclaimed.

"Maybe because she wants to play fair?" Dahlia suggested.

"I doubt it" Steven said, suddenly a paint bullet past through his head, almost hitting him.

"Enemy teams at four o clock!" Dawn announced as Pamela aimed her rifle.

"Guys get going, I'll gain their attention!" Steven shouted.

"What? Steven no!" Dahlia cried.

"You're not capable of handling five persons by yourself, I can handle it!" Dallas exclaimed.

"Trust me guys" Steven said as he pulled out his paint rifle "One broken arm isn't enough to take this sucker down, save Dahlia gang!" he cried then rushed to the base.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Country Siblings (Dallas and Dahlia)_

 _Dahlia: That was so brave of Steven, to sacrifice himself with an injured arm *Sniff* He's very heroic like you brother!_

 _Dallas: *Smirks* I saw that you know._

 _Dahlia: *Blushes* W-What are you saying brother?_

 _Dallas: You tried to give him a 'motivational hug' but he left quickly._

 _Dahlia: *Blushes deeper*_

 _Dallas: Oh Yes, I always kept my eye on you two *Chuckles silently*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"EAT SNOW AMERICAN SCUM!" Steven shouted and tackles Flynn, while April and Tristan continues to shoot him with paint.

"Dude you're out already!" Flynn exclaimed.

"Not until Aranea announces it!" Steven shouted and pulls out a paint grenade "So I'm going to take you sons of bitches down to winter wonderland baby!"

Tristan was quick to notice Steven pulling the plug on the grenade, and without hesitation he tackled April out of the way before the impact can get to them.

 ** _Steven's suicide elimination has eliminated Flynn…_**

Dawn covered her eyes while Pamela watched in shock "Whoa, well I guess that may be an option with a broken arm and all-

 _BANG!_

 ** _Dahlia has eliminated Pamela…_**

 _BANG!_

 ** _DOUBLE KILL: Dahlia has eliminated Dawn…_**

"For Steven!" Dahlia shouted.

"Good job cadet!" Noy exclaimed "Now all we need to do is to plant the C4 iside their base and we're good to go!"

Dahlia cheered and ran to the base without hesitation.

Meanwhile Tristan slowly opened his eyes and found himself lying on something soft, till he realised he was lying on top of April's bosom and caused him to quickly leap off and kneeled.

"I'm sorry for my incompetence, PLEASE SPARE ME!" Tristan cried in fear, while April irritatingly brushed the snow out of her hair.

"Its fine, you saved my life back there so we're even" April replied.

"R-Really?!" Tristan chirped.

"Yeah, Yeah Whatever you got lucky. But another attempt like that will be your funeral" April warned and aimed her paint gun at Tristan's neck.

"T-Threat h-has been fully written and noted mam!" Tristan shouted.

"Good boy" April said "Pamela and Dawn are eliminated, so we must keep our heads up or else we're goners"

"Well I bet Dallas is responsible for their elimination so I suggest-

"MOVE" April exclaimed and kicked Tristan out of the way to prevent them from getting hit on Dahlia's paintfire.

"Come out guys, I'm sorry if I had to do this!" Dahlia shouted and reloaded her rifle.

"She's reloading, Now!" April shouted.

Tristan ducked and roll while April performed a side flip and both fired at the country sibling in unison.

 ** _Tristan and April have eliminated Dahlia…_**

"We did it!" Tristan cheered "Group hug!" he insisted.

"Don't push it!" April warned "Dallas may be lurking here"

The two guarding teammates all leaned on each other's back and used all of their senses to find the other siblings, it was very silent that makes it so threatening, especially someone who is good at stealth like Dallas.

April manages to hear foot stepping on snow "Northbound!" April commanded.

April pulls the trigger and manages to hit the target she was referring.

 ** _April has eliminated Noy…_**

"Dammit! We were so close!" Noy cursed.

"Better luck next time geek" April said with a smirk "Just goes to show you that I'am awesome"

"Oh yes, Yes you are" Noy said with a smirk on herself.

"SHIT!" April cursed and looked behind her, to see Dallas with a paint pistol aiming both her and Tristan's heads.

"Checkmate" Dallas said monotonously.

 _(Back at the battlefield)_

As J.J continues her rampage, Eugene is coming up with a plan to take care of it, Antonio can't snipe since Rhianza is preventing him in doing so, Charlotte and Charity are being chased by Tavon and Zoey, While Carmen, Carter and Gabriel are providing back-up, and Jenna is nowhere to be found.

"Got any ideas Pandora?!" Eugene asked.

"Sure, but one of us is going down" Pandora replied.

"What does she have in mind?" Zachery asked as he hid behind cover again.

"I'll aim at J.J while her team tries to take me out, you guys take out the ones who are firing at me!" Pandora exclaimed.

"That's ridiculous!" Zachery shouted "No way am I letting you-

 _BANG!_

 ** _Rhianza has eliminated Zachery…_**

 _Bang!_

 ** _Antonio has eliminated Carter…._**

"Sorry guys!" Antonio shouted "But you see! I made it up for you!"

"No time like today Eugene, are you in or out?!" Pandora asked.

"LET'S DO THIS GIRL!" Eugene exclaimed.

"J.J keeps firing paint bullets, J.J is dominating very good!" J.J happily exclaimed and reloads.

With the berserking gamer occupied, Pandora and Eugene made their move as did Carmen and Gabriel.

"NO WAY YOU ARE TAKING DOWN THE SHIRTLESS-

Gabriel wasn't able to respond when Pandora hits him on the groin, but he manages to hit Eugene on the same spot as well.

 ** _Eugene and Gabriel eliminated each other on the groin._**

"AAAHHHH!" Eugene and Gabriel screamed in agony that most of the contestants laughed, especially someone whom the camera quickly captured it.

"Oh the immense pain I'am feeling!" Gabriel shouted "Maybe is I try standing up *Tries to stand but immediately kneels down again* Bad Idea Gabriel, Bad Idea!"

Rhianza laughed cutely that all of the paint wars died down and observed her incredulously.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Gabriel (Member of The Technicals)_

 _Gabriel: *In a squeaky voice* Even though I'm hurt really bad, seeing Rhianza laugh makes today all worth it!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Geez" Carmen commented "You don't see me reacting like that"

 _BANG!_

 ** _Pandora has eliminated Carmen…_**

"That's for ruining a happy moment you-

"EAT PAINT!"

 ** _J.J has eliminated Pandora…_**

 _BANG!_

 ** _Antonio has eliminated J.J…_**

"I guess it's just you and me Robot Girl" Antonio shouted and aimed his rifle at Rhianza, the latter did the same "No one will get out of this alive, we might as well handle this like mature people"

"…."

"I appreciate your sportsmanship Rhianza, you have my respect" Antonio said and pulls the trigger,

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!_

 ** _Antonio and Rhianza eliminated each other by headshots…._**

* * *

Charlotte and Charity continued to run to the forest, both accidentally dropped their weapon in sheer panic, in desperation to escape from Zoey and Tavon, Charity almost got hit from Zoey's rapid fire and Charlotte screamed in panic when Tavon threw a paint bomb.

They kept on running till both are cornered.

"Well, Well, Well" Tavon said "Looks like we finally caught up to the Little Night Guard and baby Armada"

"You won't hit innocent girls right?" Charity asked.

"Nope!" Tavon answered happily "But she is willing to"

Zoey walked in front of Charity and Charlotte and aimed her rifle at both "I'm really sorry guys" She apologized "But we need this in order to get that huge lead"

"P-Please Zoey, let's talk about this!" Charlotte cried.

"Look, it's just a simple lead" Zoey explained "Plus you can still beat the other teams"

"That isn't the point!" Charlotte shouted "I don't want paint on my cat ears, It's hard to not get them painted back in North Korea"

"Well I'll try not to hit em" Zoey said and aimed her gun, Charlotte and Charity hugged each other and closed their eyes awaiting for their execution.

 _BANG!_

 ** _Kevin has eliminated Zoey…._**

"No one executes my bae.." Kevin said darkly and walked over "You guys ok?"

"KEVIN YOU ARE A SAVIOR!" Charity shouted in happiness while Charlotte smiled warmly at The You-Tuber.

"You forgot me Faggot" Tavon said and smirked "Say your prayers" and with that he pulled the trigger.

 ** _Tavon has eliminated Kevin._**

Kevin manages to throw his paint gun to Charity before he gets hit, the Night guard dived for it and grabbed the weapon, aiming it at Tavon then pulls the trigger, unlucky for her that a paintball is already incoming to her chest.

 ** _Tavon and Charity have eliminated each other…_**

Charlotte opened her eyes and saw Charity, Zoey, Tavon and Kevin all splattered in paint and groaning in defeat "I'm still alive?" she asked herself.

"I'm still alive!" Charlotte cheered.

 _BANG!_

Charlotte screamed in pain when pink paint splattered her back but she was glad it didn't hit her Cat ears, because those were important, heck they even beat up a dude who tried to steal it.

 ** _Jenna has eliminated Charlotte…_**

"I-I did it everyone!" Jenna cried "I did something!" she cheered and pulls out the C4 "Now to win this thing"

* * *

 _(The Shirtless Movement Fort)_

"First of all dude, the way you sneak up on us is awesome" Tristan confessed "And second is that I'm begging you not to shoot me in the face"

"Dammit I should have paid attention to you more" April cursed.

"Well I'm pleased that you think I'm skilled, but I'm afraid that I have to dispose of you now" Dallas informed.

"The way you say that really makes me feel scared and makes me think that this is awesome at the same time" Tristan confessed.

"I won't lose to a you Dallas, I know you're other weakness" April said.

"What?" Dallas asked.

April immediately kicked Dallas in the groin, causing the Country Sibling to drop his weapon and April manages to grab one of them, Dallas jumped away with his other paint gun and fires the paint ball at April as April did the same.

"Noooo!" Tristan cried and let's himself get splattered with black paint on the face as Dallas got hit in the chest.

 ** _Dallas has eliminated Tristan…_**

 ** _April has eliminated Dallas.._**

"Tristan!" April exclaimed and rushed to the Half-Brother "Oh dude, you got paint on your face"

"I-Is it bad?" Tristan asked and spits some black paint out of his mouth.

"Yeah you better get that cleaned off ASAP" April informed.

"W-Was my sacrifice h-heroic?" Tristan asked.

"Actually Dallas fired late and I can easily dodge it if I just ducked" April informed.

"Oh…I feel a little less heroic" Tristan confessed.

"Don't be" April instructed as her cheeks turned to a slight shade of red "It was still nice of you taking the shot for me twice"

"Of course, I can't let my Favorite other contestant get paint on her hair" Tristan said then started coughing roughly.

"You okay?!" April asked.

"Yeah *Cough* I just accidentally swallowed black paint *Cough* *Cough* It didn't taste good" Tristan replied.

April chuckled "You goofball" she said and punches Tristan playfully in the chest "Get that paint out of your face, it's time for me to win this thing"

"Jenna hasn't returned from the other base, maybe she needs your help" Tristan said.

"Noted, catch you later" April said and runs away.

With April gone Tristan pumped his fist in the air "Did you see that man, that was like 1.5 seconds of romance right there!"

"Oh yes I saw that Barack Obama" Dallas replied as he stood up and helped Tristan to his feet.

"Shut up!" Tristan exclaimed.

April ran through the paint colored battlefield, she saw many splatters and suggested that it was a rough battle that happened here and appears that everyone already left to get the paint of their bodies and clothes, except one of them.

"Antonio? You're still here" April asked.

Antonio didn't respond and just stayed still like a corpse.

"Dude you can't be dead cause I can see your tummy still breathing, plus you wiggled your nose when a snowflake landed on your nose!"

"…."

"Actors, typical" April commented irritatingly and walked away, leaving the devoted actor behind.

April finally manages to reach The North Korean movement's fort, the older twin went inside and found no one inside "Where the heck is Jenna? She should be here" she said to herself and kept walking, she noticed that the enemy's fort is very similar to their fort, same gate, same walls design, the only difference is the purple paint splatter on the center of the floor and a dropped paint gun to what appears to be Jenna's paint…gu-

"EAT SNOW AMERICAN SCUM!" Insignificant yelled.

April quickly aimed her rifle but received a splash of orange paint and covers her with it.

 ** _Insignificant has eliminated Jenna and April: The North Korean Movement Wins!_**

* * *

 **Don: There you have it folks! The epic snow fight has ended with the finishing orange wave! The North Korean Movement can now move on while the remaining team gets a two hour wait!**

Insignificant rubbed his fingernails in his chest then blows it "All. Hail. North. Korea" he said in a very deadly serious tone.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Spy and Surgeon (Insignificant and Darold)_

 _Darold: Our plan worked like a charm!_

 _Insignificant: Indeed it did, for all of our team efforts the opposite team were fools to think that they can defeat the greatest force of all!_

 _Cameraman (Aaron): And that is?_

 _Both: Love…_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 **Don: The North Korean Experience has now the upper hand, will one of The Shirtless Men and Women with Shirts able to catch up to them?**

 **April: HECK YEAH WE WILL!**

 **Don: We'll be taking a break, but don't go away because The Ridonculous Race will be right back!**

 ** _Ranking (So far)_**

 ** _1st: The North Korean Experience_**

\- **_The Country Siblings (Dallas and Dahlia)_**

\- **_The Armadas (Charlotte and Antonio)_**

\- **_The Spy and Surgeon (Insignificant and Darold)_**

\- **_The Awesome Geeks (Noy and Eugene)_**

\- **_The Pizzeria Sisters (Charity and Pandora)_**

\- **_The You-Tubers (Kevin and Zachery)_**

\- **_The College Roommates (Steven and Aranea)_**

 ** _2nd: The Shirtless Movement_**

\- **_The Technicals (Gabriel and Rhianza)_**

\- **_The Half-Brothers (Tristan and Carter)_**

\- **_The Twins (April and Jenna)_**

\- **_The Pen-Pal Besties (Zoey and Dawn)_**

\- **_The News Anchors (Carmen and Pamela)_**

\- **_The Clubbies (Flynn and Samantha)_**

\- **_The Weirdos (J.J and Tavon)_**

 **And there is Part 1! Now I would like to tell you all that part 2 will be the revealing of the team that will be eliminated (Obviously) and some good times as they celebrate Christmas! Exchange Gifts, Mistletoes, Do you want to build a snowmaaan?!, All that jazz so it's so exciting since I want to make some development to all of them (Most of them) on the next chapter. Anyway you didn't expect Insignificant and Darold to pull it off huh? Don't underestimate love baby! But these guys had a little screentime o the past chapters along with Noy and Eugene so this was to make it up for them LOVE YOU GUYS/GALS!**

 **So Advance Merry Christmas and I'll see you guys in a while!**


	18. E15: Sledding Around Mr Snowman

**WE ARE GATHERED HERE TODAY, FOR THE TIME OF EXECUTION!**

 **THE COURT HAS DECIDED THAT THE NAME OF INSANITY RADICAL, MUST BE SHOT ON DAWN TILL HE IS DEAD!**

 ***Drumroll***

 **Insanity: PLEASE! I'm begging you, don't do this!**

 **Persecutor: There is nothing I can do now son! AIM AT STEADY!**

 **Soldiers: YES SIR! *Aims their guns***

 **Persecutor: Insanity Radical, you have been charged for stupidity, and abnormality, and worst of all for not sharing a pizza box to your friends! Do you have any last words?**

 **Insanity: Yes, I believe that eating a large cheesy Pizza hut pizza all by yourself is considered legal! It's legal dammit!**

 **Persecutor: Then by the court has commanded, you will be shot with WRITER'S BLOCK bullets till the end of the week!**

 **Insanity: You Jerks!**

 **Persecutor: FIRE!**

 **AND THAT IS THE STORY OF HOW MY CREATIVITY DIED THE LAST WEEK, No way is any of the words and phrases written above are lies! Have pity on my soul! I beg for your forgiveness especially to special people who tries to figure out my almost pattern at updating story, I'm insane okay! The name already proves it**

 **Also Merry Christmas to everyone again, as I would like to say it once more because this is very important, the eliminations just keeps getting tougher, harsher and unexpected at the same time.**

* * *

 **Episode 15: Sledding Around Mr. Snowman**

It was really a shocking, surprising, and unbelievably conclusion that Insignificant had won for the team, Once the paint has splattered on April's chest it was all over, Don had no choice but to call the shots and announce the winning team.

"W-We won"Charlotte commented.

The North Korean Experience and Shirtless Movement all stared at Insignificant and Darold, twirling their shirts around like there is no tomorrow, Dallas and April had to close Dahlia and Jenna's eyes to avoid any unnecessary images.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Aranea (Hottest Female Contestant this season, and everyone agrees)_

 _Aranea: *Crosses his arms* We lost, End of Story. No way you're convincing me that we won_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: April (Got Owned by Insignificant)_

 _April: Who was the Cameraman that caught me getting shot?_

 _Cameraman (Kyle): I don't know_

 _April: It was you wasn't it?!_

 _Cameraman (Kyle): No it's not! It was George!_

 _April: I'll be right back *Angrily leaves the set*_

 _Cameraman (Kyle): I'am such a horrible friend_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Zachery (Still in disbelief)_

 _Zachery: I got it! It's part of the Revelation! Weird things are happening around us, The Illuminati! The Terrorist! It all fits together in one epic puzzle! My God I should have seen this coming!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"God I hope nothing more Bizzare will happen today" Carmen confessed.

"Oh Carmen, It will" Dawn stated.

"How do you-….Nevermind" Carmen sighed

With The Shirtless Movement been assigned to wait for two hours as a punishment for losing the Paintball war, the members of The North Korean Experience have walked over to the Don box nearby, Aranea has finally given permission to wear winter clothes (Attractive winter clothes for the fans ;) ) much to the beauty's chagrin, Charity was the first one to walk over to the Don box as the rest of the teams gathered around her.

" ** _It's an ALL IN! Snowman Destroyer: Teams must first create a perfectly good snowman where you will be judged by a professional Snowman builder, after that you must head over to the mountain and climb halfway through it, once you've reached halfway you will find assorted junk in order for you to make a sled, once the sled is finished, teams must ride their sleds without it getting broken and hit the snowman you built, failure to hit the snowman will result to climbing back the mountain, able to hit a different team's snowman will result the team who destroyed the snowman to rebuild it again"_**

"That sounds mean!" Dahlia exclaimed.

"That sounds Awesome!" Pandora cheered excitedly.

"Ok, you bozos let's build us a snowman!" Zachery exclaimed as every former teammates cheered in agreement.

Back at the waiting room, a lot of teams are getting impatient as they watched the leading team already starting building their snowman, The College Roommates are able to create a simple snowman with a top hat and scarf, The Country Siblings made a snowman with a cowboy hat and a rake attached to it's wooden limb, The Pizzeria Sisters made a rather creepy looking snowman with menacing coal eyes and some red cherry soda paint to splatter it with, which Pandora claims to be blood, The Awesome Geeks made a funny looking snowman with sticks coming out of it's head, and stones all over its body, though the two creators find it adorable, The Spy and Surgeon tried to make a perfect Snowman, but instead of a round spherical friendly sculpture, they instead got a cubical boring one, The You-Tubers and Armadas however are still half-way finished since Kevin and Antonio are throwing each other furiously with Snowballs.

"Eat lead heathen!" Antonio exclaimed throwing more snowballs to Kevin.

"No you eat snow American Scum!" Kevin angrily shouted.

"I'm not American!" Antonio clarified angrily "I swear to God, you are irritating me to the bone you demented sickbrain, Is your brain completely Sicked?!" he argued.

"Sickbrain isn't even a word, retard. I get that you're stupid and never went to school because you're an orphan, but you should know basic English dumbass!" Kevin exclaimed.

Clearly everyone was getting annoyed at their bickering.

"Screw you! At least I didn't lie to Charlotte, and isn't a playboy who flirts with every girl he sees, From this point on, I will never let Charlotte get close to you ever again!" Antonio screamed angrily.

"You never _did_ allowed me to get close to Charlotte you douche! How stupid are you?!" Kevin asked.

"Not as stupid as you for trying to apologize to something so unforgivable!"

"Consume my fist, you enragement Gaylord! Consume it!"

"Sure, come over here and I'll bite it off your arms, clean off!"

"HAH! So you do like a fist in your mouth, wouldn't you! You Hockey Pockey Masochist!"

Charlotte stood up and went to the center "Ladies, Ladies! You two are both pretty!" she exclaimed "But whatever you do, you'll never be as beautiful as me! But seriously this has to stop for a while, I know that you two don't like each other but can we please save ourselves from elimination"

"HA! She cares about me you bimbo!" Kevin smugly pointed out.

"Shut up Kevin!" Charlotte exclaimed "Create your snowman right now!" she demanded angrily.

"You just got owned!" Antonio smugly pointed out.

"Antonio! Let's just continue our snowman and get to the Chill-Zone" Charlotte demanded once more, pulling Antonio's collar as she placed her Cat ears on top of the snowman.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Pizzeria Sisters (Pandora and Charity)_

 _Charity: Wow! I've never seen Charlotte get angry before!_

 _Pandora: It's a drama thing sis, It's like having to choose your family or the person you love the most_

 _Charity: What would you choose?_

 _Pandora: Dad always said you're the responsible one so don't ask me *Crosses her arms and smiles* That's why big sis went to Fazbears_

 _Charity: Ohhhh Right!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Country Siblings (Dallas and Dahlia)_

 _Dallas: I know that face *Smirks*_

 _Dahlia: *Blushes* What do you mean? *Looks away* You have one eye so you wouldn't know_

 _Dallas: Wow sister, Anyway I'm pretty sure Steven looked at you from time to time too, he really finds you attractive._

 _Dahlia: I never said it's about him!_

 _Dallas: But you we're thinking it *Pokes her tummy* and I don't need two eyes to see what is obvious plus he's fine with me._

 _Dahlia: As much as I'am glad that you're finally interacting with a lot of people, you said we need to focus on the race_

 _Dallas: I never lose focus sister._

 _Dahlia: I know that brother, but I'm pretty sure Steven is focused also too_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"I'am so not focused on the challenge right now dude, Dahlia looks so hot in those winter boots" Steven confessed

"You're lack of participation, and checking out cowgirls really push me forward douche" Aranea commented as she adjusts the top hat on their snowman "Ok, it's a go! Where's the judge anyways?"

"Down here mam" a little girl answered.

Aranea looked down to see a blond girl with a big bonnet that can cover her eyes, a sweatshirt with a gingerbread man symbol on the center and some big winter boots that reaches her knees.

"Oh hello cute little girl" Aranea waved hello and crouched down 'So how's our snowman to you?"

"He's cute I love him!" the little girl exclaimed and hugged Aranea "you're the most prettiest girl I have ever seen mam"

Immediately Aranea stood up, grabbed the little girl and passed it on to Steven, then walks away.

"Where are you going?" Steven asked.

"Sulking" Aranea grumbled.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Weirdos (J.J and Tavon)_

 _Tavon: Sis, Are you okay?_

 _J.J: Bro-sephony, the other teams are making cute snowman and sledding on the mountain at this point, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M OKAY?!_

 _Tavon: Jeez I'm just asking, Look we'll get there soon okay._

 _J.J: But I can't wait any longer bro-bro, the call of danger needs me!_

 _Tavon: Jhaha, you need to restrain the urge, Don't. Lose. It_

 _J.J: *Breathes slowly* You're right bro-ggy and the cockroaches, I need to reamin calm and not lose it, I'm sure that time will move forward before I lose it._

 _Tavon: That's the spirit sis!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _"_ How long have we been sitting here?" Tristan asked Pamela.

"One hour" Pamela replied.

"I'M LOSING IT!" J.J screamed and rushed off.

"She's escaping!" April exclaimed "Get her!"

Immediately Flynn and Tavon tackled the energetic weirdo down to the snow, J.J was doing her best to fight back but it was futile.

"Dawn, do something!" Samantha pleaded.

Dawn nodded and placed her hand on J.J "I'm sorry if I have to do this Jha, I really am but you need to be patient or else Don will give us another hour penalty"

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" J.J shouted.

Dawn pinched her neck slowly.

"J.J is unconscious now" J.J confessed before passing out.

"With a two hour lead, the battle for first place is already gone" Rhianza muttered monotonously.

"Oh, don't be like that Rhee, I mean sure we won't be first place winners on Christmas, but that doesn't mean The Technicals are leaving am I right?!" Gabriel cheered.

"Gabriel, I like your optimism, but we need to start winning races more, the numbers are slowly decreasing and I don't know if you and me can last much longer" Rhianza said.

"Well Kazakhstan proves that we have what it takes, plus no one has reached two wins on this race" Gabriel replied.

"Yet" Added Carmen with a determined smirk on her face.

"See that, Carmen's determined to win, just like we are determined to win!" Gabriel exclaimed happily "Don't forget Rhee, The Technicals may not be the best team, but we this team will win!"

"You just said something pessimistic" Rhianza pointed out.

"Sometimes you have to accept a little rain for a rainbow girl" Gabriel pointed out also and placed his arm around Rhianza "Don't worry, our Christmas won't be sad"

Without Gabriel's knowing, Rhianza smiled and snuggled on Gabriel's arm, the monotonous girl sighed happily and blushed as she replied to the male Technical "It's not"

Meanwhile Tristan was doing some push-ups for some reason as Carter just looked at his brother in confusion.

"Don't worry buddy, I'm just pumping up my glutes for the snowman competition" Tristan informed.

Carter rolled his eyes and noticed that Jenna sat beside him.

"Hi Carter" Jenna smiled as Carter did the same.

"What are you doing ?" April asked.

"Just. Working. On. The. Glutes" Tristan replied.

"You do realize that once you're finished working out, your muscles will get really numb and you won't be able to lift a snowball right?" April replied.

"What?!" Tristan exclaimed and stood up, only to slip through the snow and fall down.

"Honestly, you're such a big dork sometimes" April confessed "I mean why are you trying to strengthen yourself?"

"In order to become strong so I can beat the leading members to the finish line with my Bro Carter!" Tristan proudly replied pumping his fist in the air while Carter does the same but with less energy.

"That won't happen, I mean Zachery and Kevin are making their way to the mountain as we speak" April replied.

"Ha! After my work-out dude, I'll be sprinting past by them before they can get to the Chill-Zone, then The Half-Brothers will dominate this race!"

"How is that even possible, what you think you're going to be the exact fit like John Cena in a few minutes left, that's completely idiotic if you thought about it deeper"

Tristan sighed in defeat while April made a triumphant smirk, sure she wasn't the type of girl to talk someone down, but this boy's arrogance is getting on her nerves and she needs to stop it before she snaps.

"It's not like I'm arrogantly proclaiming I can beat you guys" Tristan said "I just thought that if I believe me and Carter can beat you guys easily, then me and him will survive longer" he confessed.

"Wha?" April asked.

"Look, this is just between you and me, I know me and Carter aren't the best team around, but if I believe that we are the best team, maybe that will rub off on us and actually fulfilling it you know"

April raised her eyebrow in confusion

"Me and Carter really want to win this race just like you and Jenna, but we're not resourceful like Zoey, Smart like Andrew, strong like Dallas or Skilful like you , but if I believe that I was one of the people the world says he's the strongest, then I can believe in myself that I'am one" Tristan explained.

April just looked at Tristan with realization, Tristan wasn't arrogant because he knows he's the best and can easily beat them with his skill, to be honest everyone knows he often screws it up but gets his butt saved by Carter, April now knows that Tristan is just trying his best to motivate himself to be in the same league as the skilful racers like they are now.

"Why are you telling me this?" April asked.

"You seem like the kind of gal I could trust, plus with that pretty face like yours, you couldn't be a snobby bitch like Heather from total drama" Tristan answered.

April punched Tristan in the arm causing the Half-Brother to wince in pain "Damn girl, you punch hard"

"I know, don't need to be obvious dork" April replied with a smile.

Unknown to the both of them, Jenna and Carter are watching them from a meter away, both have an approving face with them, especially Carter.

"Ok, Shirtless Movement it's your time to shine!" Don announced "Sprint your way to the Don box and hope you can catch up with the leading seven teams"

"Let's go!" Zoey urged.

"Move, Move, Move!" Flynn exclaimed.

"Ruuun!" April shouted.

"Snowmania here I come baby!" J.J cheered.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The News Anchors (Pamela and Carmen)_

 _Pamela: Um, Carmen I hate to say this but I think we are in critical condition._

 _Carmen: What's that supposed to mean?_

 _Pamela: Meaning that we may be eliminated soon, or now! We haven't had any friends this season while the others are already bonding, look at Dallas he's friends with Steven now!_

 _Carmen: Well why don't you start getting chummy with the others, I don't really want to be friends with either of them, Have you seen how J.J acts right now, she's…different_

 _J.J: *From the background*THANK YOU!_

 _Carmen: That wasn't a compliment!_

 _Pamela: Who do you want me to be friends with Carmen?_

 _Carmen: I don't know, the Twins, Country Siblings, Pen-Pal Besties it's your choice!_

 _Pamela: what about you, who are you going to befriend?_

 _Carmen: Oh I already have a friend *Smirks*_

 _Pamela: Who?_

 _Carmen: You'll find out once we eliminate him *Giggles meancingly*_

 _Pamela: Is it Zachery? Or Andrew? How about Gabriel?!_

 _Carmen: You're not gonna stop are you?_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

While the remaining seven teams have just yet to start making their snowman, the leading seven teams have reached the half-point of the mountain and are about to start making their sled.

"I found a deflated boat dude!" Kevin announced as he pulled it out of the scrapile.

"Good work, I found a roll of duct tape, we should be able to sled down with that thing after we fixed any holes in it" Zachery informed.

"Look Eugene, I found some rusty metal here, help me get this out" Noy informed.

"Hang on buddy, I'm coming" Eugene informed.

To the surprise of both Geeks, the metal was really rather heavy, Noy won't let herself ask any help from the others since they were too busy building their own raft, plus Aranea might break a nail.

"We pull it on three" Eugene informed as Noy nodded in agreement, with great force they mange to pull it out of the heap of junk out, but with so much force they manage to throw it and hit a certain person, while both of them fell down.

"DAMMIT!" Aranea cursed.

"Sorry Aranea!" Noy apologized "Eugene, are you okay?"

"N-Noy, you're face is severely close to mine" Eugene said nervously.

Noy looked down and immediately saw Eugene's eyes close to hers, their nose instantly touched and their lips are almost close to physical contact, Eugene obviously needed to hide his feelings to steal a kiss from Noy and immediately rolled over.

"Haha, I pinned you just like in those wrestling shows" Eugene immediately said nervously, giving a fake chuckle as his cheeks continue to blush red from embarrassment.

"O-Oh you and you're silly shows" Noy commented, feeling a bit embarrassed at herself from the sudden move Eugene created.

"My. God! Will you two just make-out already!" Pandora exclaimed angrily while setting her and Charity's wooden sled to the snowy ground.

"W-What makes you say that?!" Noy asked incredulously.

"Fine, go for the dramatic route I don't care, me and my sis got a snowman to crush!" Pandora exclaimed "Hop in the back Charity, cause you're big sis is driving!"

"But I wanna drive!" Charity argued.

"Nope! Too young to drive a sled, and that's final!" Pandora stated sternly as she and Charity were off sliding.

"Oh North Korea, bless us with your divine speed and wisdom as me and Darold conquer this frozen slope of terror" Insignificant prayed.

"Is he really praying?" Zachery asked as he and Kevin apply air to their raft.

Suddenly both Insignificant and Darold both started bowing to the skies "Ohhh greeaaat Nooorth korea, we are unworthy of your mercy!"

"My, God can someone just push them already!" Antonio exclaimed angrily.

"Hey! You shut your mouth American Actor, or we will make it for ya!" Insignificant threatened and pointed his finger at Antonio

"We will beat you to death with this raft!" Darold exclaimed.

"You're gonna beat them to death in a rubber ducky floaty, I'm shivering in fear right now" Aranea confessed.

"Hey! No one threatens my friend!" Charlotte angrily said to Insignificant as she immediately kicked the surgeon in the groin and pushed him over the mountain, then she proceeded to do the same with Darold as both The Spy and Surgeon came tumbling down the mountain.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The You-Tubers (Zachery and Kevin)_

 _Kevin: Dude, that groin hit to the Koreans made me realize how much awesome she is, and how much my feelings for her grow._

 _Zachery: You know what they say, you never realize what you had until it's gone._

 _Kevin: Just like you and Amanda…_

 _Zachery: *Sigh* Yeah, you're right._

 _Kevin: No insults?_

 _Zachery: No Insults, for once man you and me are both heartbroken douches who got what they deserve, we got what's coming to us, so I have no right in insulting you bro._

 _Kevin: Yeah *Sigh*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Have you tried sledding down a snowy mountain brother?" Dahlia asked.

"To be honest, No" Dallas replied.

The Country Siblings looked down the slope of the snowy mountain with slight excitement and terror, Dallas gave one final push as both started going down the mountain, after that everyone started going down the mountain, except The Awesome Geeks.

"Eugene, we're falling behind?! What do we do!" Noy exclaimed in panic.

"Don't worry dude, I'll think of something" Eugene replied.

"Just take your time Eugene" Noy said concerned.

"J.J IS COMING TO GET YA!" J.J screams at the top of her lungs, being the one excited to sled down the hill and catch up with the others, Tavon is following closely behind too.

"How the heck is she finished?!" Noy asked to no one "Change of plans Eugene, grab whatever we can sit in and let's move it!"

"But that'll hurt your b-

"NOW!"

"Yes Mam!"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Awesome Geeks (Noy and Eugene)_

 _Eugene: We're the team that always reaches the chopping block, and we know that it's a bit stressful especially there are a lot of good teams out there. I can handle the stress very quickly but Noy takes time to calm herself before she can improvise a plan._

 _Noy: SEA TURTLES!_

 _Eugene: Yeah, back in school she was always bullied, so whenever someone threatens her she sometimes gets a bit tense…_

 _Noy: I GOT IT!_

 _Eugene: Ok, now she's got an idea!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The Pizzeria Sisters are obviously taking the lead, Pandora smirks as she drives smoothly into the mountain, Charity was really enjoying the fun ride she's experiencing that she continues to cheer on

"We're nailing it sis!" Charity happily exclaimed.

"You got that right cupcake, just a few meters left before we can hit our snowman and shred to the chillzone!" Pandora replied as she looks back, then widens her eyes what she saw something chasing her and Charity "Oh God! What is that?!"

"What is what?" Charity asked as she tries to look behind but Pandora stops her.

"Ok Sis, don't freak out or anything, but a giant snowball is rolling straight for us with intense speed!" Pandora informed.

"What do you mean 'don't freak out' do you have a plan?!" Charity asked worriedly.

"Yeah I think, if I toss you hard enough, get myself hit by a snowball while you use your bum to slide to safety, I'll manoeuvre the giant thing to hit our snowman then jump out of the way straight to the mat!" Pandora explained.

"That sounds pretty badass, you mean 'we' are doing that stunt right?" Charity clarified.

"Look sweetie, just imagine how much happy you are when I accidentally tossed Andrew's clothes into a furnace hehe" Pandora said and tossed Charity away.

"No Sis noo!" Charity cried as she landed on her bum but was safe from getting squashed by a snowball.

"Hijack a ten foot snowball, what the hell was I thinking?!" Pandora asked herself incredulously.

Charity immediately stood up and tries to chase after the giant snowball chasing her sister, until she was about to get hit by another teammate.

"LOOK OUT!" Zachery screamed.

Charity immediately saw this and flipped over the two You-tubers then landed gracefully.

"Whoa dude, and you said you don't like her!" Kevin exclaimed.

"You idiot of course I don't I like-

Zachery wasn't able to finish his sentence when their sled crashed to a rock, causing them to flew off the sled and crash into their snowman.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Confessional: The You-Tubers (Zachery and Kevin)_

 _Kevin: *Spits out snow in his mouth* Next time I'll drive the sled!_

 _Zachery: If we ever get another chance dingus!_

 _Kevin: You're a dingus for crashing our sled!_

 _Zachery: It was my plan all along, I wanted us to crash into our snowman so we can prove how skillfull we are._

 _Kevin: It's always about your pride huh?!_

 _Zachery: THAT'S IT! *Tackles Kevin*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Chill-Zone_**

"What's taking those contestants so long?" Don asked.

"I think one of them is about to come Don" Cameraman Aaron replied.

"I told you to shut up Cameraman!" Don said "No one asked for your opinion and…Oh here they come now!"

The giant snowball slowly stops to a halt as Pandora landed into the carpet of completion, she raised her fist in the air in victory "Pandora has dominated the snowball, Don I believe that you have something to say to me"

"You need Charity to finish the race Pandora" Don informed.

"Here I'am!" Charity said happily "And Pandora, you didn't have to hit two snowmen on the way here you know"

"In my defence, I wasn't used to driving a giant ball of puffy snow" Pandora replied.

"Well I'm honoured to say this but **_Charity and Pandora you're-_**

"FREEDOM!" Darold exclaimed and landed on the carpet of completion "Did we win?"

" ** _Second place….Which means that Insignificant and Darold are in First what the hell?!"_**

"WHAT?!" Pandora asked bewildered.

"What?" Charity asked confused.

"What?!" Zachery asked as he and Kevin arrived.

" ** _Kevin and Zachery, Third place but yes The Spy and Surgeon has won this round"_**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Spy and Surgeon (Insignificant and Darold)_

 _Darold: We won….._

 _Insignificant:….._

 _Darold:….._

 _Insignificant: Shall we?_

 _Darold: Let's_

 _Both: *Inhales deeply* NOOOORTHHH KOOO-_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

With the other teams finishing their snowman like The News Anchor with a plain snowman with no designs at all, The Clubbies with their snowman who is wearing just like a principal, The Weirdos with their snowman with complete cosplay material, The Half-Brothers and their snowman with a small cap attached on top and a leather jacket, The Pen-Pal Besties snowman with leaves, twigs and a crown, The Technicals and their snowman dressed like Santa claus and finally the Twins with their snowman wearing a red scarf, an umbrella on one end of a branch and a small beanie.

However the leading teams are having no trouble getting to the Chill-zone without worries.

 ** _"Charlotte and Antonio, Fourth Place!"_**

 ** _"Dallas and Dahlia, Fifth Place!"_**

 ** _"Noy and Eugene, Sixth Place!"_**

 ** _"and The College Rommies claimed Seventh! Seven teams remain and who will be going home?"_**

"Wait, I never did heard who the winner was?" Antonio asked.

"WE DID!" Insignificant answered happily.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Aranea (Member of The College Roommates, because Andrew is just a substitute!)_

 _Aranea: Ok, why is the staff lying this Christmas?_

 _Cameraman (Aaron): They're not, trust me I won't believe it either._

 _Aranea: Sorry, but I really don't need your sassy talk right now!_

 _Cameraman (Aaron): But-_

 _Aranea: Shut it!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

April and Jenna continue to look harder in the junk pile, Dawn weakly tries to pull a small metal tray out of the junk but her petite figure can't handle the weight of the item keeping it stuck, Zoey continues to put together all the stuff Dawn was able to carry to her, Carmen continues searching through a pile also along with Pamela, while The Weirdos are already done with their sled.

"Bro-cules, nothing means more to me than sliding into this mountain, my life is so perfect right now and I'm having no regrets man, NONE!" J.J happily exclaimed.

"This kind of stuff may cause us harm" Tavon said concerned "Good thing I'm your bro-bro!"

Gabriel exclaimed "Presenting The Technical speed demon 1.0! not suitable for children ages five and below must be registered or have permission of parent or guardian" he said quickly.

"What are you talking about?" Rhianza asked.

"I just made ourselves three perfect sleds to ride us to safety" Gabriel said excitedly "Pretty cool right!"

"Why did you create three sleds, and how did you manage to create these things so fast" Rhianza asked monotonously.

"To share it with The Shirtless allegiance of course!" Gabriel replied "YO LADIES!"

Flynn and Tristan (Representatives) walked over to Gabriel as the Technical showed them the sleds he built. One was made of scarp metal, one was made of rubber tires and the other is made of wood.

"My fellow Shirtless brothers, I stand for you here today to offer you a chance to reach to the Chill-zone without any harm! Behold the sleds to the future!" Gabriel announced as Flynn and Tristan clapped in applause.

"AWESOME!" Tristan exclaimed "Now me and Carter can sled this to the Chill-zone very easily now!"

"WAAIIIT!" Flynn exclaimed "I don't think we should be sledding down the snowy path gentlemen!"

"Why?" Gabriel asked.

Flynn grabbed Gabriel's collar with his two hands "Don't you understand! Don probably puts booby traps on that slope for entertainment, since The Shirtless Allegiance is a well known alliance and are smart, strong and handsome at the same time, we should make the smart move on this one!"

"Holy moly he's right!" Tristan realized "There are traps in that slope bros!"

"What do we do?!" Gabriel asked in panic

"I got a plan, since Don probably placed traps on the safe path, we should take the even more dangerous path guys!" Tristan concluded

"That's a great idea!" Gabriel responded.

"But wait, what if my theory of the whole traps is wrong, we could be putting ourselves in an even more bigger risk here guys!" Flynn exclaimed.

"That means one of us is going down the 'safe' path" Tristan said as he narrowed is eyes.

"I don't know about you guys but I won't let my fellow teammates get killed" Gabriel said carrying Rhianza bridal style to their sled.

"Gabriel, put me down" Rhianza said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Me and Rhee call safe yet untrustworthy path!" Gabriel called out as they began sledding with their rubber sled.

"Ok so we're sledding through rocks, branches, and other dangerous stuff that's the plan?" Samantha clarified with Tristan, Flynn and Carter.

Carter shrugs in agreement.

"WORKS FOR ME!" Samantha said happily and sat on the metal sled "Brr! My butt is on pure cold metal guys!" she exclaimed.

Meanwhile The Twins, News Anchors and Pen-Pal Besties are still on the junk pile getting their sleds ready, Zoey and Dawn are already pushing their sleds to the slope while The Twins are close to finishing theirs.

"Let's go Dawn!" Zoey cheered.

"You got it Zoey!" Dawn exclaimed and both cheered as they slide down.

"Dammit, we and the annoying twins are the only ones left! We need to do something Pam!" Carmen exclaimed in panic.

"What can we do?!" Pamela asked.

"Just take the sled, even if it is unfinished we still need to keep pushing!" Carmen replied.

Pamela immediately placed their sled at the start of the slope and hops on, but before Carmen can hop in with her friend, she spotted a crowbar and takes it for herself, after that The News Anchors placed their half finished sled to the snow and started sliding down the slope.

"Jenna we're dead last, we need to move now!" April exclaimed

"Oh I hope we can beat the others!" Jenna hoped.

"Don't worry, I saw two idiots took a dangerous path already" April mentioned.

* * *

 ** _Chill-Zone_**

 ** _"J.J and Tavon, Eight Place!"_**

"I gotta admit, you guys went really extreme back there" Don commented.

"Thank you" J.J replied.

"Now let's see how the other teams are handling themselves"

* * *

 ** _Back to the mountain._**

"Ow, Ow! Ow!" Tristan screamed in pain as multiple branches continue to hir in his face while Carter uses him as a human shield.

"Oh my God!" Flynn cried "Why did we picked the Metal sled! It hurts every time it hits the ground!"

"KEEP MOVING FORWARD GUYS, THIS IS AWESOME!" Gabriel cheered as he and Rhianza sled safely on the snow, Rhianza even find herself smiling as she hugged Gabriel tighter

"Screw you man! My butt is getting massacred up in here!" Samantha cursed the Technical.

Gabriel paid the female clubbie no attention as his excitement turned even more extreme as he gasped in excitement "Got a huge metal ramp dead ahead! Prepare for the most extreme sliding of your life fellas!"

Gabriel cheered as Rhianza held tighter, Carter's eyes widened in horror unblinking, Flynn closed his eyes and waited for the pain, Samantha screamed in terror, while Tristan glared at the ramp in fury.

At the exact same time The Technicals, Half-Brothers and Clubbies moved forward flying themselves into the air with cheers of happiness, despair and horror. Once they landed on the ground, The Technicals landed safely while the others…

"OH GOD MY TAILBONE!" Samantha cried in agony.

"Why didn't we just steer out of the way!" Tristan questioned Carter angrily.

Carter glared back at him.

"What do you mean I was the one who was driving?!" Tristan asked incredulously

Carter face-palms in irritation.

"Oh sweet baby jesus, I'm gonna finish this race with a flat booty" Flynn confessed as tears coming out of his eyes.

 ** _"Gabriel and Rhianza, Ninth Place!"_**

 ** _"Flynn and Samantha, Tenth Place!"_**

 ** _"Tristan and Carter, Eleventh Place"_**

"Paramedics! Please for the love of butt therapy get me the paramedics!" Flynn cried as the medic carries him off.

Samantha rubs her behind as she groans in pain, Tristan was able to stand up with full force though.

"That was the worst sled ride I've ever had!" he confessed "Carter let's go to the store and buy some balloons" he said but noticed his Half-Brother lying on the snow.

"Can't stand up huh buddy, don't worry I got you" Tristan said and carries his Half-Brother away.

Back on the mountain, The News Anchors and The Twins continued to mash each other , trying to prevent each other to fall to last place.

"Just surrender twerp! You're finished!" Carmen exclaimed.

"Not on your life!" Jenna shouted angrily.

"Please, let's stop mashing each other guys this is totally unprofessional!" Pamela cried.

"Yeah you like that wouldn't you?!" April exclaimed "Besides your sled isn't nearly finished, it'll break soon and we'll still be in the race!"

"How's that for karma bitches!" Jenna shouted angrily.

"That isn't karma ladies" Carmen remarked and pulls out the rusty crowbar she picked "This is karma!" she yelled and mashed the crowbar on The Twins sled.

"NO!" Jenna cried as Carmen continues to hit their sled with a crowbar.

Pamela just closed her eyes as she lets Carmen continue, she doesn't want to get eliminated early and plus The Twins are kinda like jerks in her opinion, she knows its wrong to judge someone without getting to know that person better, but this is a competition., Carmen already told her how much she wants to win.

"Jenna drive the sled, I'm taking this News Anchors down!" April exclaimed and jumped off their sled without a thought, this caused Carmen and April to start fighting together, but Carmen was able to take advantage of the young contestant and was about to push her off the Sled, but was merciful enough to let her hang on as April hangs on to the crowbar.

"You got guts kid, I respect that!" Carmen commented "But you really should know how to control your temper" she said calmly.

"SCREW YOU! PULL ME IN!" April demanded.

"Let my sister go!" Jenna threatened.

"Hey! If you want to keep your sister from getting brutally injured as I let go of the crowbar, which by the way is the only thing keeping her safe, I suggest you would sit there and drive!" Carmen exclaimed, Jenna glared and stayed still.

"Now April, I'm prepared to offer you a deal, Join me in an alliance and take down The Pen-Pal Besties, and I will secure you a spot at half-point" Carmen offered.

"WHAT?!" Pamela, Jenna and April asked in astonishment.

"I've been keeping an eye on you Twins, and I know you guys are one of the stronger teams in this race, and the teams that'll get far, so it will be a big darn shame if you two go home today am I right?" Carmen said.

"What if I say no?" April questioned.

"I can argue with that April, but you'll get eliminated today just so you know" Carmen said.

"People are going to get hurt aren't they?" April asked.

"Not really, I just want a solid alliance that'll make me and Pamela reach far, so what do you say because my arm is getting tired" Carmen replied

"Sis?" Jenna asked.

"Fine" April answered

"Good choice, now let's get rid of The Fan Favourites shall we?" Carmen suggested, April grunted as she was assisted by Carmen to return to her sled.

April had no choice, Carmen had the upper hand and it was either be eliminated or join an alliance, one thing April is known of is that she's true to her word, she just hopes that no matter what The News Anchors, specifically Carmen is planning, she hopes it doesn't get too psychotic.

Zoey and Dawn continued to sled down the hill at average speed, but Dawn suddenly opened her eyes in panic "Zoey, we need to move faster! A great threat is heading towards us!"

"Dawn don't be silly, there's the chill-zone only a few blocks away we are gonna win this!" Zoey replied.

"No wait, Zoey I –AAAHH!"

Zoey was surprised when Dawn fell out of their sled, the retro girl immediately stopped and rushed over to Dawn just as The News Anchors and The Twins passed by them, Zoey observed her moonchild friend and found out a snowball was hit to her head causing the Aura reader to fall unconscious.

"W-Who did this to you?!" Zoey asked.

"NICE SHOT TEAMMATE!" Carmen smirked as April sighed in defeat.

* * *

 ** _Chill-Zone_**

 ** _"Pamela and Carmen, Twelfth Place!"_**

 ** _"April and Jenna, Thirteenth Place!"_**

Zoey rushed over to the carpet of completion with a passed out Dawn in her arms.

" ** _Zoey and Dawn, I'm sorry to say this but you have been eliminated"_** Don replied sadly.

"Aww" Zoey sighed in defeat.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _"Well that was unexpected, I never thought that we will be sabotaged by another team, I thought we had a good relationship with each and every-one of them, but I guess I was wrong" Zoey confessed._

 _"The Twins were the ones who have hit me with a snowball unexpectedly, but it wasn't intended Zoey, Carmen is the one to be blamed for this" Dawn said._

 _"I sure wish that we could have made it farther though, even though Me and Mike already won a million dollars in All-Stars" Zoey said._

 _"Zoey, thank you for helping me with this race, I can sense hundreds of possibilities for us both to keep on trying and win the Million Dollars" Dawn said._

 _"Well I'm here for you Dawn, Maybe next time we can invite Dakota, Mike, Sam, Brick, B, or Cameron with us! Wouldn't that be amazing!" Zoey exclaimed happily._

 _"Yes Zoey, It will be" Dawn agreed._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Don decided that he should let The Pen-Pal Besties stay for their Christmas party that was starting at a rented mansion from the staff, April walked over to Dawn and apologized sincerely in private saying to the moonchild that she doesn't want to play the game that way.

"It's alright April, I know you only did that to ensure Jenna's safety" Dawn assured.

"I figured you'd know that" April commented "So, will you forgive me?"

"Of course, there is no harm in forgiving other people's mistakes besides this season is your season, not ours" Dawn said.

"You mean me and Jenna will win?!" April asked happily.

"Who knows, life goes in a very unpredictable way, but it's your choice to either **get involved or not** " Dawn replied with a wink.

Even though it was sad The Pen-Pal Besties have to go, it was still a Merry Christmas for them all, Flynn and Tavon had fun with the karaoke, Samantha and J.J gave each other the same sailor moon cosplay outfit as presents, and they both loved it.

"So you guys are really leaving huh?" Andrew asked (Apparently Aranea has a modelling contract to go to, and so the entire cast now has to deal with this son of a douche)

"You seem to be sad about it Andrew" Zoey commented.

"Well yeah, I mean Dawn here helps me with my luck problems and all that jazz" Andrew replied.

"Silly Andrew, you don't need my help with your luck. It's in you all along" Dawn commented.

"That was straight out of a random book and you know it moonchild" Andrew said causing him and The Pen-Pal Besties to laugh.

"Merry Christmas dude, I got this for you!" Gabriel exclaimed and gave present to Rhianza "I hope you like it!"

"An Iphone 7, Gab when did you get that much money?" Rhianza asked raising her eyebrow.

"Well when we were walking to one of the conventions, you stared at that item for ten seconds so that means you want one!" Gabriel answered "So I joined a couple jobs here and there, gained enough money to buy you that cool gizmo!"

"Thank you" Rhianza said with a blush "You would happen to know where the mistletoe is?"

"No idea, Don said he gave one to Kevin though" Gabriel replied.

Charity, Pandora, Dallas and Dahlia were having fun chatting together as Kevin walked past them, the You-Tuber already has a perfect plan, a glue gun on his left hand, a mistletoe on his right. Now all he needs to do is to find his target.

"I love Christmas, it brings out the joy in me yippee!" Charlotte cheered but quickly stops cheering when Carter walks by with a board that says " ** _Santa is Dead, live with it"_**

"Geez, what a joy buzzer" Antonio replied.

Kevin hid behind the couch where Carmen and Pamela are having fun eating pizza as they celebrate their Christmas, the You-Tuber aimed at a certain ceiling and waited for Charlotte to walk by it, then he can surprise her with it. The You-tuber waited for someone to walk in and when he saw a shadow approaching, he jumped immediately only to see Antonio face to face with him.

Kevin and Antonio immediately screamed in terror as they looked above the hideous plant on the ceiling.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

 _Confessional: Zachery (A true best friend)_

 _Background is everyone cheering Kevin and Antonio to give each other a kiss._

 _Zachery: For the record, I was watching the entire thing in amusement *Took a bite on a cookie*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _First attempt: Failed!_**

 ** _Second attempt!_**

This time Kevin hanged the mistletoe on top of the door and waited for the precise moment to strike, The You-tuber saw Charlotte walking by again, causing the You-Tuber to wait on the door and wait for her to come to him.

"Hey Kevin, I might need some help with this heavy crate!" Dallas called out.

"Oh I'm coming bro!" Kevin replied and left the door frame, while Charlotte walked past it without knowing and The Awesome geeks to walk by.

"You really are a cheating jerk when it comes to cupcake making dude" Noy joked and gave a playful shove to Kevin.

"Says the girl with icing on her face" Eugene remarked.

"You got strawberry on yours too you know" Noy said "Seriously we should get this-Oof!"

A blow of a whistle caused Noy and Eugene to look at Insignificant "Sorry Americans, but mistletoe rules that you must lock lips when you are struck with it"

"What are you talking about Insig, there are no mistletoe in here" Eugene replied.

"Speak for yourself, American" Insignificant replied pointing at the mistletoe above them.

Immediately Noy and Eugene's face turned red in realization of what just happened, did fate likes to play with their feeling s because there is no way this is happening right now.

"Hurry up and kiss!" Insignificant ordered "There are single people using this door too you know!"

"D-Do W-We really have to d-do this!" Noy exclaimed nervously.

"You guys have been best friends for too long, it's just a simple kiss" Pandora commented.

"Don't tell me you guys like each other?" Charity teased.

"NO!" Noy and Eugene replied immediately with red tainted cheeks.

"Oh for North Korea's sake!" Darod exclaimed and both held Noy and Eugene's head then quickly placed it together, causing the two geeks' lips to made contact.

Eugene felt like being tied to a rocket that was launching off to paradise, he can't even explain how happy he was to finally tasting Noy's sweet lips, Noy felt like she was about to be killed by thousands of happy fireworks, she swore that she wouldn't mind this would be lasting forever.

"Oh that's so sweet!" Charlotte commented.

"It's so cute!" Dahlia added.

"I could just die!" Charity exclaimed.

Kevin mentally face-palmed himself.

The rest of the Christmas party went well, Dahlia gave Andrew a penguin plush much to the luckster's confusion, Steven and Dallas bonded together with sodas as they hanged out together on the balcony, Charity gave Dawn a Chica plush as the moonchild gave the young night guard a good luck bracelet, Kevin gave up the thought of kissing Charlotte and just enjoyed his time at the party with Zachery, Charlotte and Antonio enjoyed the Christmas festivities as well, Noy and Eugene mostly spent their time bonding in front of the fireplace, none talking about the kiss. After that Don gathered everyone as they ate dinner all together.

"Hey Tristan can I talk to you for a moment" April said, it was enough for the others to hear too.

"What is it? Tristan asked as he finished his soda can.

"I like you okay, would it be cool if we became a couple?" April confessed straightforward that caused Tristan to choke on his soda and started coughing violently.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Dallas & Steven_

 _Background is Carter giving Tristan a glass of water, while everyone watches in concern and for April to wait patiently with a slight blush on her cheeks._

 _Dallas: That….was a bit straightforward._

 _Steven: I know right, she could have acted like an innocent girl or some jazz, you know for extra cuteness!_

 _Dallas: Is that how you imagined Dahlia, if she ever confessed to you? *Smirks*_

 _Steven: Dude that's…...true *Sighs in defeat*_

 _Dallas: *Takes a victory sip from his soda*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Charlotte and Charity._

 _Charity: Boo! That was not romantic!_

 _Charlotte: She could have at least made it sweet and sincere! I mean who does that?!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Awesome Geeks (Noy and Eugene)_

 _Eugene: A girl telling a guy immediately how she feels, man that takes epic bravery right there!_

 _Noy: You're impressed?_

 _Eugene: To be honest yeah, I mean if you tell the guy how you feel immediately, you won't have to suffer anymore and will get full respect._

 _Noy: Oh *Sighs sadly*_

 _Eugene: Why are you suddenly upset dude?_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

After finishing his drink Tristan replied "Well, yeah I mean you're so awesome and talented but I never thought my first girlfriend will make the first-

Immediately without hesitation, April pulled Tristan's collar and locked lips together causing everyone's eyes and jaws to widen including Rhianza, April tried turning it into a French kiss for a quick moment but she quickly shoves Tristan away causing The Half-Brother to fall down completely shocked.

"Merry Christmas boyfriend" April said with a smile a strutted off, everyone including Jenna just watched her walked away from the dining area.

"What the f-" Charity was about to say something before Pandora cuts her off.

"Well that was entirely surprising, now that the Pen-Pal Besties are gone, who will be the next one to leave? Find out next time when The Ridonculous Race Insanity continues!" Don exclaimed.

* * *

 ** _Rankings (So far)_**

 ** _1st: The Spy and Surgeon (Insignificant and Darold)_**

 ** _2nd: The Pizzeria Sisters (Charity and Pandora)_**

 ** _3rd: The You-Tubers (Insignificant and Darold)_**

 ** _4th: The Armadas (Charlotte and Antonio)_**

 ** _5th: The Country Siblings (Dallas and Dahlia)_**

 ** _6th: The Awesome Geeks (Noy and Eugene)_**

 ** _7th: The College Roommates (Andrew and Steven)_**

 ** _8th: The Weirdos (J.J and Tavon)_**

 ** _9th: The Technicals (Gabriel and Rhianza)_**

 ** _10th: The Clubbies (Flynn and Samantha)_**

 ** _11th: The Half-Brothers (Tristan and Carter)_**

 ** _12th: The News Anchors (Carmen and Pamela)_**

 ** _13th: The Twins (April and Jenna)_**

 ** _ELIMINATED!_**

 ** _14th: The Pen-Pal Besties (Zoey and Dawn)_**

 ** _15th: The Ninja Contortionists (Eli and Marron)_**

 ** _16th: The 'Normal' Friends (Dave and Ella)_**

 ** _17th: The Trouble-Makers (Bucky and Nutty)_**

 ** _18th: The Princess and Ranger (Christopher and Parasoul)_**

 ** _19th: The Hotshots (Fay and Danny)_**

 ** _20th: The Sirens (Shannon and Elias)_**

 ** _Well I know you guys are shocked by the chain of events that just happened, and honestly I'm surprised as you guys were, I'm just the guy who reads the story first and tell my bros if there are problems and complications then they change it. I never expected Dawn and Zoey to leave too but the reason is that the others have their plots ongoing while theirs can be finished, also you can't blame April from sabotaging them. It was them or her and her sister, plus she had no choice because of Carmen, just so that you guys get your head straight that The Twins are not the antagonists here._**

 ** _Another thing that shocked me was the winning of The Spy and Surgeon, which I can't believe they made it this far so I'm proud of them. The whole Noy and Eugene kiss incident was a bit rushed so sorry and the Tristan and April hook-up as well, I'm sorry again. It's just that the limit for each episodes are supposed to be 8k+ words only and not going past the 9k mark, only if it's absolutely necessary._**

 ** _So I know you'll probably hate me for their elimination so I'm begging for you guys to forgive me, if you have hate then please PM me and I have time to explain it, also if you have any suggestions just lay it on me cause I'm all open_**

 ** _Don't forget to review and thanks everyone for reading, it's been a great Christmas to you all and I can't wait for this fic in the future, as always I will see you guys in a while. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**


	19. E16: Extreme Festivities

**Hello Fanfiction and welcome to the sixteenth episode of The Ridonculous Race: Insanity, thanks again for not killing me with your pitch forks and torches considering that I eliminated one of the most beautiful, cutest and awesome-nest team in the fanfic, but I'm not going to put a bigger highlight on that now, today is a new chapter and let's get going shall we.**

* * *

 **Episode 16: Extreme Festivities**

 _"Last time on The Ridonculous Race: Insanity, our teams head over to Russia where a paintball match between The Shirtless Movement and The North Korean Experience have begun, Many have shown their badassery, while some don't. April thought she got the upper hand, but underestimating a pawn known as Insignificant turned it upside down, after that it was a race to the Chill-Zone by snowman making and sledding through the mountain as they come. The Winners are none other than The Spy and Surgeon much to our discomfort, The Twins were forced to join in an alliance with The News Anchors, Stupidity was highlighted with The Half-Brothers, Technicals and Clubbies, while The Pen-Pal Besties who were innocent about the new alliance has been stabbed behind their backs and have been eliminated"_

* * *

 **Don: We are getting closer and closer to the finale ten, which one of these teams will be gong home this time. The clock is ticking for this is, The Ridonculous Race: Insanity!**

 **(Theme song: Here's the theme song, oh wait it belongs to the other fanfic I apologize)**

"Soo" Noy said in embarrassment, playing with her fingers as she and Eugene waited in line.

"Yeah" Eugene replied with a chuckle of embarrassment.

"Listen Eugene, about that k-kiss at the Christmas party, i-it was just a friendly kiss right!" Noy insisted.

"T-totally, I mean there will be a time that we can show how much we care for each other, so I guess there is no better w-way to do it" Eugene confessed.

"Was I b-bad?" Noy asked.

"Pardon?"

"The kiss, w-was it b-bad?" Noy repeated.

Eugene's cheek continue to warm up as he scratched the back of his neck "I-it wasn't that bad, it was really cool actually" he confessed.

"R-Really?!" Noy exclaimed.

"Y-Yeah, some beginner's luck for us rookies in kissing huh?" Eugene joked.

"You bet! I'm sure if you find that lucky lady, you got to do the exact thing you did to me ok" Noy said.

"Same goes for you too!" Eugene happily replied.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Awesome Geeks (Noy and Eugene)_

 _Noy/Eugene: I sure hope it's me._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 **Don: The last Chill-Zone is located at Russia, and this is where our first plac winners will start of for this leg of the race.**

"I cannot believe that we are in first place my friend, I have never been so happier!" Insignificant confessed.

"Same goes for me too, but I wish we could achieve higher than one" Darold confessed.

"Not to worry my friend, for we will dominate this race like the back of our hands!" Insignificant proclaimed.

Darold head over to the Don box and pressed the button " ** _Head over to Rio de Janeiro for the next leg of the challenge where the next Don box is located"_**

"Then let's get going now!" Insignificant exclaimed "So long Americans!"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The College Roommates (Steven and Andrew)_

 _Steven: Do it man!_

 _Andrew: You can't make me!_

 _Steven: Andrew, we are going to Rio, and Rio is one of the romantic cities in the world._

 _Andrew: No it's not_

 _Steven: Dude for once in your life stop being such a wussy and start taking risk!_

 _Andrew: We've only known each other for a year man, you think I don't want that?! It's complicated okay._

 _Steven: You won't solve this dilemma if you never let anyone in dude._

 _Andrew: How do you know? You never told me about your life._

 _Steven: You never asked!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

All of the teams arrived at the airport, and it was announced that there will be two flights departing to Rio, with a one hour separation from both flights.

"Hey dude, I never did get the chance to congratulate you!" Gabriel exclaimed as he walked over to Tristan and Carter

Carter smirked and gave Gabriel a bump to the fist, Tristan however was a bit confused.

"What do you mean?" Tristan asked.

"Dude, you're the first one to hook-up this season, that's like legendary man!" Gabriel said happily "Plus you got yourself a fine mademoiselle in your arms"

"You're lucky that was funny enough to avoid getting slapped my good sir" April comented as she walked by the two team, giving a wink to Tristan as she passes by.

"Wait a minute, I got a girlfriend?" Tristan questioned

"You noticed this now?" Rhianza asked.

"I got a girlfriend" Tristan realized.

Carter shakes Tristan shoulder in congratulation.

"I GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" Tristan exclaimed happily

"Yes we all know about your love life, while the rest of us here are still single hopeless gentlemen, this is totally not sarcasm" Andrew commented as he walked by clapping his hands slowly.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

 _Confessional: Tristan and April_

 _Tristan: Sooo, now that we're a couple. What should we do next?_

 _April: What should we do? Isn't it obvious, win the race duh._

 _Tristan: Well there's that, I'm saying that I don't know, can we hold hands while we're in the plane?_

 _April: Well we can chat together on the plane, Jenna wants to have a conversation with Carter so I see no reason why we shouldn't lock arms together._

 _Tristan: *Blushes* L-Lock arms?_

 _April: Geez dude, don't be a baby it's what normal couples do, and I'm not afraid to show my affections to my boyfriend._

 _Tristan: *Faints happily*_

 _April: *Chuckles*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Flynn, we're going to Rio! This is the most awesome day ever!" Samantha exclaimed.

"I know! Man I can't wait to find out what challenges Don has in stored for us" Flynn confessed "I sure do hope it's something dangerous."

"You and me both dude" Samantha said and patted Flynn's arm.

* * *

 ** _Flight 1: The Spy and Surgeon, The Armadas, The Pizzeria Sisters, The You-Tubers, The Country Siblings, and The College Roommates._**

 ** _Flight 2: The Weirdos, The Clubbies, The News Anchors, The Twins, The Half-Brothers, and The Technicals_**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The You-Tubers_

 _Zachery: It's cool Tristan was able to hook-up with April, the guys got moxy and I respect that, unlike a certain person I know who lost his mojo at girls._

 _Kevin: Shut it!_

 _Zachery: What, I'm just saying that you lost your groove, I mean Tristan was able to kiss April right when they were a couple and you sir didn't._

 _Kevin: Oh Please, at least I let the girl know what I feel, not like you who accidentally revealed his feelings to a ball!_

 _Zachery: I…. Fine you win_

 _Kevin: Whoa, Wait what?!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 **Don: Rio de Janeiro is a huge seaside city in Brazil, famed for its Copacabana and Ipanema beaches, 38m Christ the Redeemer statue atop Mt. Corcovado and Sugarloaf, a granite monolith with cable cars to its summit. The city is also known for its sprawling favelas (shanty towns). Its raucous Carnival festival, featuring parade floats, flamboyant costumes and samba, is considered the world's largest. Once teams arrive here, they must head over to the Don box nearby to receive their travel tip!**

The first flight has landed and the seven teams raced off to the Don box, The Pizzeria Sisters took the lead as Pandora pressed the machine and grabbed the ticket.

" **Random Botch: Who gots the Carnaval"** Pandora announced " **Whoever is not holding must show their crazy talent to the stage where they will be judged based on their performance and presentation, once you've gained a thumbs up from the judge, you can claim the next tip near the exit"**

"Wait, Talent?!" Charity exclaimed.

"Pretty much Sis, now get that butt of yours to the stage we got a race to win!" Pandora cheered enthusiastically.

"OMG Eugene, you're gonna look so good in a dress!" Noy exclaimed happily.

"There are other clothes besides dresses you know" Eugene informed.

"Please don't ruin this for me dude, I already fantasized about you strutting your stuff at stage" Noy exclaimed.

"Talent show? Wow, I sure did dodge a bullet on that one" Dallas commented.

"I know Talent is not your forte my beloved brother, don't worry I can handle it" Dahlia informed

"Do you even know the required talent that they do here in Rio?" Dallas asked.

"Nope! That's why it's an amazing idea to improvise!" Dahlia insisted.

"Can't argue with that" Dallas commented.

Meanwhile Kevin is laughing like crazy as he holds the tip and points at an angry looking Zachery, Andrew holding the tip and smirking that he doesn't have to wear a dress again, and Insignificant cheering that he is able to perform in front of people once more.

"Sorry Antonio, it looks like you're performing" Charlotte informed.

"No matter, I can handle it" Antonio shrugs it off.

With the seven teams from the first flight already working on the botchers costume, The remaining six teams from the second flight are on their way to Rio de Janeiro.

"I wonder what king of challenge Don has in stored for us" Pamela thought "Whatever it is, I hope it's pretty easy"

"Girl, there is no easy task when it comes to this things" Carmen pointed out.

"Well yeah, I just hoped we get to do challenges that are in our forte you know" Pamela said hopefully.

"Well you may be right about that" Carmen replied.

"I know I'am, BTW I need to pee so be right back" Pamela informed.

"No need to broadcast everything Pammy, just go" Carmen answered with a slight chuckle.

Pamela giggled then stood up and walks away, until she accidentally bumps into another contestants whose juice fell over to her.

"Oh my gosh I'am so sorry!" Pamela immediately apologized

"No harm no foul there girl!" Samantha replied happily as she helped Pamela stood up.

"Thanks for that, again I'am so sorry" Pamela apologized.

"It's no big deal, my reflexes must have been getting rusty so I need to test them out….FLYNN! THROW ME A FREAKING VIOLIN!" Samantha yelled.

"On it!" Flynn replied and tossed an instrument to Samantha, the female clubmate immediately dodged it, as it flew and hits Gabriel in result.

"Cool! A free violin!" Gabriel responded happily.

Rhianza rolled her eyes.

"Ok now that my reflexes have improved, the world won't come to an end" Samantha said.

"Woow, I never met somebody who's reflexes are faster than I'am" Pamela confessed "I mean years of working in the News industry I never seen someone up close"

"Really?! Is your senses really that fast?" Samantha asked.

"Whenever I sense something worth News worthy I immediately rushed in" Pamela confessed followed by a slight giggle.

Pamela in all honesty was pretty much jumping in joy, she's making progress into making a friend and she never has a friend in this competition before, not counting idolizing Zoey back in Tanzania, this was a really meaningful conversation of two gals sharing skills in something.

"MY NAME IS SAMANTHA!" Samantha greeted "And you are?"

"Um, I already know your name Samantha, Don announces it every time we make it to the Chill-Zone" Pamela informed.

"Well when you put it that way it's sounds cheap and dumb, I for one like to introduce myself to the people that I can share my personal interest in a way of bonding and sharing said interest to the most enjoyable matter" Samantha replied.

"Wha?" Pamela asked confusingly.

"I WANT US TO BE FRIENDS!" Samantha exclaimed "Dammit, I've never been straightforward before!"

"Yeah, I like that" Pamela answered.

"Well Senpai, let me introduce to you some of my collegues" Samantha said as she guided Pamela to the seats in front "Meet Cupcake, Cinnamon, Chocolate, and I'm Coffee"

"Pleasure to meet you Caramel, I'm Chocolate" Flynn said.

"I'm Cupcake" Tavon said with a smile.

"No I'm Cupcake!" J.J yelled "You're Cinnamon, J.J wants Cupcake!"

Pamela smiled as she sat in between Flynn and Tavon "Why is my name Caramel"

"I don't know, We just described any food that starts with the letter C because we're awesome" J.J replied.

"Well I'm pleased to become Caramel in this group" Pamela confessed.

"HOORAY!" Samantha, J.J, Flynn and Tavon cheered.

"Look at her, gossiping something really stupid. Get some friends girl" Carmen mumbled as she continues reading her magazine.

* * *

 ** _Rio De Janeiro Concert!_**

"Good morning everybody to Rio's got talent, My name is Don and here we have our judges who goes by the name of, CrazyAwesome, Oopsiedasi, and Pizzawizz! These three fine judges are ready to judge your socks off, anything to add judges.

"I WANNA SEE FIREWORKS! FIREWORKS RIGHT NOW!" Pizzawizz exclaimed loudly as the judge continues to pound on the table.

"Not really, though I'am looking forward to a healthy and professional competition" CrazyAwesome replied as everyone laughed at him "Wh-What did I say wrong?"

"*Sniff* I'm just happy I get to judge on The Ridonculous Race people!" OopsieDasi confessed

"Are you crying?" Don asked

"It's not crying if it's just one tear so shut up!" OopsieDasi replied, covering a blanket to the face to start weeping happily.

"Let's start with the first performer, here we have Insignificant! Who will be *Groans* Dancing" Don announced.

Rock music starts to play as the Spy Korean entered the stage with a military outfit, after that the rock music started adding trumpet music much to the judges' confusion.

"Now where did I heard that song before?" CrazyAwesome asked.

"Oh my God…. It's a North Korean Anthem turned into a rock remix!" OopsieDasi informed in horror

Insignificant continued to dance to the beat that only his partner was the one enjoying the show, OopsieDasi fainted, CrazyAwesome rushed away to the nearest stall and Pizzawizz watched the show unblinking.

After the performance, Insignificant bowed down as everyone felt silent.

"Well" CrazyAwesome replied "That was…

"Gruesome?" OopsieDasi suggested.

"Horrible?" Don insisted.

"MY EEEYYYEEESSS!" Pizzawizz exclaimed.

"I was gonna say Traumatizing, but Pizzawizz's suggestion was good, Anyway Insignificant your performance is the main reason why I have eye cancer now, didn't know they have that kind of disease but now it exist. Just to save humanity I'm giving you a 10" CrazyAwesome informed.

"Your dancing skills are really out of beat, and I'm really sorry to say this but it was lacking of rainbows and snow, and more importantly cookies! Where are the bribing cookies?! Also a little bit of pizzaz would have been nice" OopsieDasi.

"Well the performance was supposed to be an hour long, it would include me stripping down bare nak-

"A 10! To save my younger years in life I would give you a 10!" OopsieDasi exclaimed immediately.

"Wow two judges gave a perfect 10, Pizzawizz anything to say?" Don asked the last judge.

Insignificant and Darold held hands together and waited for the third judge to say his judgement, unfortunately unlike the other two judges, Pizzawizz blurted one word "ONE!"

Immediately Insignificant's jaw dropped while Darold started crying, OopsieDasi grabbed Pizzawizz's shoulder's in terror.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! Do you want us to watch the same horror fest again?!"

"NO FIREWORKS! ME WANT FIREWORKS!" Pizzawizz replied.

"All this for Fireworks?" CrazyAwesome asked.

"YOU PEOPLE DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Pizzawizz cried.

"Well considering that judge 3 gave a low-score, you can still get your tip since two judges gave a perfect score" Don informed.

"Thank God!" OopsieDasi shouted

The Spy and Surgeon cheered for victory and left immediately, Don walked back to the center of the stage while Pizzawiizz grumbled about Fireworks, CrazyAwesome applied eye treatment to his eyes while OppsieDasi reads a book called 'How to know if you're crazy?' while waiting.

"Ok our next contestant is Eugene from The Awesome Geeks here to do a guitar solo" Don announced as everyone clapped.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Awesome Geeks (Eugene and Noy)_

 _Noy: Eugene has a loot of talents._

 _Eugene: No I don't!_

 _Noy: *Giggles* I'm just kidding dude_

 _Eugene: But I do know Guitars! And I'm gonna blow those judges minds!"_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

"Wow I'am actually excited to see someone play an awesome beat with a guitar" OopsieDasi confessed.

The curtains unravelled and shows Eugene in with a dark coat and a guitar hero kit on his palms, he smirked sinisterly and gets ready to play.

"They are using toys..DISSAPOINTMENT!" OopsieDasi exclaimed.

Eugene rises up his arms and starts doing a difficult electrical guitar solo, the screen shows that every color chord appeared on the giant screen behind Eugene where all hit perfectly without flaws, and an even more unbelievable addition to the talent is that Eugene wasn't even looking at the screen as he kept on playing, the whole crowd started to cheer for his talent, the judges all watched in awe as Eugene kneeled and kept on playing Meanwhile on the backstage, Noy isn't going to let the judges be unsatisfied with her hope to be husband's performance, she grabbed some explosive fireworks from the parked floats for the upcoming Carnaval and used it onstage, after a few minutes the stage was turned into an area filled with colourful fireworks and explosives that everyone started cheering for them, once the song is finished Eugene smashed the playtoy guitar to the ground and breaks it.

"OH MY GOD WHAT DID I DO?!" Eugene cried as he rushed over to the broken guitar and holds it near his chest "Nooo!"

"Wow! That was awesome 10!" CrazyAwesome exclaimed

"You….put….fireworks….SOMEBODY SLAPPED THIS GUY A 10! SECURITY PUNCH HIM TEN RIGHT NOW!" Pizzawizz ordered as the security followed.

"I'm so crying right now, I can't believe you guys did that *Sniff* Just get the tip and win this son of a bitch! GO!" OopsieDasi announced causing The Awesome Geeks to cheer and leave.

The Spy and Surgeon, and The Awesome Geeks may have done a good job, but there are other teams who weren't able to satisfy the judges' favour.

One of them was The Pizzeria Sisters with Charity doing some dancing for the judges, two of them thought it was fine but one disagreed.

"You call that Dancing?!" OopsieDasi remarked "I've seen better Dancing in Teletubbies than your fat butt getting in the way! Try again!"

"Eep! I'm sorry!" Charity apologized and rushed away.

"AND WORK ON THAT FLIP NIGHTGUARD!" OopsieDasi shouted.

Another failed attempt where the Armadas….

"Woooow I've never seen acting this low before! YOU NEED TO FEEL THE ACTORS SPIRIT!" Pizzawizz exclaimed.

"I did! Every time I perform I always shove my role into the very depth of what is inside me, and it might kill me. But I do it!" Antonio barked.

"WELL SHOVE IT IN DEEPER MAGGOT! This is Acting we are talking about, Embrace the role!" Pizzawizz exclaimed.

And the worst one was The College Roommates.

"Oh my God, A-Are you, Are you wearing a dress?!" CrazyAwesome asked incredulously.

"Well Yes, Steven needs a partner for tango soo" Andrew tried to reason but.

"DUDE! How dare you show your mental illness all over the world, that is sick! And Twisted!" CrazyAwesome exclaimed angrily.

"Boo! You need a real female on that one fag!" OopsieDasi shouted.

"LESS SUBSTANCE, MORE SUBSTANCE!" Pizzawizz exclaimed.

Pretty soon everyone started throwing tomatoes on Andrew.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Charity, Antonio, and Andrew (Ironic isn't it?)_

 _Charity: I never been so humiliated in my life, I mean that judge looks so cool I thought we could be friends._

 _Andrew: They called me a fag! A fag! I know a lot of people call me a homo which I don't like but a fag?!_

 _Antonio: Just think about it this way gentlemen and Women, they are teaching us to become better performers, if we try again with pure passion in our hearts, we can move them to our desire._

 _Charity &Andrew: YEAH!_

 _Antonio: This is the day we will show our superiors that we are amazing, Let us go and face our fate! *Runs off but trips*_

 _Charity: Cable wire_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

The Country Siblings are next and Dahlia was pretty nervous, first she was fine and relaxed once she noticed how Insignificant and Eugene were treated by the judges, they appeared to be easygoing, but after seeing Charity, Antonio, Steven and Andrew. She realized that they are really doing their job professionally, especially the one who screams a lot.

"Hey, What's wrong?" Dallas asked.

Dahlia puts down her cowgirl hat and looks at her brother with a frown "I don't know if I could do this brother, the judges looked really mean to the previous contestants"

"YOU BET WE ARE!" Pizzawizz exclaimed angrily "GET YOUR BUTT ON STAGE ALREADY, I'M OUT OF POPCORN!"

"Hey listen, you can do this. You're the type of cowgirl who isn't afraid of a little blizzard ain't ya?" Dallas asked.

"Well, No" Dahlia replied.

"Well then this is just a tiny blizzard for you to overcome, I've seen you in our country plays and rodeos, and you have done amazing and extraordinary things there" Dallas commented.

"R-Really?" Dahlia asked "H-How did you know, I never saw you"

"I was always checking my eye on my little sister, like that one time you tried defeating a bull with one stick of dynamite. Man that was pure hardcore" Dallas replied.

"Y-You were watching" Dahlia said happily "I just hope I have the courage to face them though"

"There is nothing to be ashamed off if you show your talent, Courage doesn't just come in through the door and gives you one free, instead it gives you a chance to be courageous" Dallas said and grabbed Dahlia's hat and placed in on top of his sister's head "This is your chance to be courageous once again"

"Thank you brother" Dahlia replied and runs to the stage.

Dahlia walked in the center of the stage and gave an innocent hello to the judges, immediately Pizzawizz throws the juice from the table and into the floor.

"THAT WAS A CUTE WAVE! 10!" Pizzawzz exclaimed.

"You haven't let her start yet!" CrazyAwesome remarked.

"SHUT IT! I SENSE CUTENESS AND IT IS OVERFLOWING! SOMEBODY HIT ME WITH A TRANQUILIZER!" Pizzawizz exclaimed as OopsieDasi did just that.

Dallas wasn't surprised when Dahlia did extremely well on stage, the two conscious judges gave her an exact perfect score that led the young Country Sibling to tears, while the third judge gave her an 100 which is weird, the Country Siblings left the stage quickly as the next Contestants comes by.

With The You-Tubers already performing on stage, the second team has arrives and headed straight for the Don box, The Clubbies where the first one to reach it.

"Talent competition! AWESOME!" Samantha exclaimed.

"Does Gaming counts as a talent?" J.J asked.

"We're screwed aren't we?" Carmen said to Pamela.

"WE CAN DO THIS!" Tristan cheered happily.

"Well Rhianza, it looks like it's your time to shine!" Gabriel informed as Rhianza hides the small blush on her face.

"Oh nooo, we are soo boned" April said sarcastically while Jenna looked confused.

"Was that sarcasm?" Carmen asked.

"What no, it's just that me and Jenna have no talent. At. All" April informed "So I suggest you guys go ahead!"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Twins (April and Jenna)_

 _Jenna: Y-You're lying?_

 _April: No one can never know ok!_

 _Jenna: Not even Tristan?_

 _April: Have you seen the way Tristan reacts if he found something amazing?_

 _Jenna: Yeah, I mean he spreads it all over the…Ooooh_

 _April: Exactly_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Well, being professional entertainers, it wouldn't be a surprise you guys got a ten" OopsieDasi informed.

"But why didn't you guys showed this to your channel?" CrazyAwesome asked.

Kevin and Zachery simply smirked to each other.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The You-Tubers (Kevin and Zachery)_

 _Kevin: *Crosses his arms with a smirk*_

 _Zachery: *Shows a small pamphlet* Borderline crazy ideas to entertain crowd, written by Zachery and Kevin, only 9 bucks hehe_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 _( **Taking the lead)**_

"There's the Don box!" Insignificant announced and pressed the machine " ** _ALL IN: Gliding Quidditch?!"_**

 **Don: For this ALL IN! Teams must head over to the Glider station and glide through the skies, separately. The goal is to catch the small tiny helicopter flying around Rio De Janeiro, if you are able to catch the toy helicopter, bring it right here on the beach where the Chill-Zone is located, the last team to reach this carpet of completion will be cut from the competition.**

The Spy and Surgeon, Awesome Geeks, Country Siblings and You-Tubers have gathered on top of a cliff, each had their own gliders and colors, The Spy and Surgeon got maroon, Country Siblings has Dark blue, You-Tubers have red and Awesome Geeks have brown.

"So when are we gonna go dude?" Kevin asked.

"When you see the tiny fast helicopter then it's your cue to run off the ramp and try to catch it" The staff responded.

"What happens if we crash?" Eugene asked worriedly.

"Then get your glider back here to this ramp and try again" the staff replied

"I SEE IT! I SEE IT!" Darold exclaimed causing Zachery pushed him out of the way.

"Let's go!" Dallas commanded.

"Catch that copter!" Noy shouted.

'This is Handsome Kevin giving you all viewers that life is without meaning, If you don't do something stupid!" Kevin cheered as he was the last one to jump off the cliff with his glider.

* * *

 ** _Back to the concert._**

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Gabriel exclaimed "Presenting me and Rhianza in our talent that will shook the world!"

With the Technicals still performing on stage, The Clubbies are already in their daredevil costumes since they were next in line, Pamela is doing some stretches while Carmen simply reads a magazine uncaring, J.J is practicing her vocals, and Tristan is helping Carter practice.

"Wait a minute, which one of you two is performing?" Andrew asked as he goes through the girls costumes searching for dresses.

"Why does it matter to you, FYI it's none of your business" April replied coldly.

"So you're the one performing huh, what talent are you gonna show?" Andrew asked again with a teasing look.

"Didn't I told you to shut up Evans! Or do I have to smack some sense into you" April threatened the luckster, but the latter wasn't affected instead he just chuckled at the threat

"Might as well be worth it, after all you will be dancing first before me and Steven go" Andrew said calmly and received a hard punch to the gut "Oh my God, I was right?!" he exclaimed causing April to continue her assault.

"Congratulations you two" CrazyAwesome Commented "You really outdone yourself with your performance"

"It was okay, But you could add a teensy bit of more radioactive waste" OppsieDasi replied.

"Bringing Radioactive waste is illegal" Rhianza informed monotonously.

"You heard what I said" OppsieDasi stated "Some things are illegal because some people doesn't like it, even if somethings makes you feel good though, another aspect of it is human nature soo-

"When did you start talking smart?" CrazyAwesome asked.

"I don't know, my brain functions very differently" OppsieDasi confessed "A lot of people say I'm a bit crazy but the term crazy isn't really matching the term for my condition" the judge added.

"You showed absolute devastation to the most awesomistic hooliganeous superstitious and jupititiousness of awesome, YOU HAVE PASSED!" Pizzawizz exclaimed "NOW CAN ANYONE PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME ON WHAT THE HECK DID I JUST SAID!"

Gabriel and Rhianza exchanged high-fives as they rushed off. The next one to perform where the Clubbies with Flynn wearing a magician's outfit and Samantha wearing a bunny outfit.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Judge #1 CrazyAwesome (Merry Christmas bro!)_

 _CrazyAwesome: I'm starting to enjoy watching this…._

 _Cameraman (Aaron):…._

 _CrazyAwesome: *Raises his hand* Anyone. Here. Aaron. No? *Slaps his own palm* Got it!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Today, Me and Samantha will be performing the most awesome stunt in the world!" Flynn exclaimed.

"It better be awesome, I've seen things far cool on the internet so you better not be lying!" Pizzawizz shouted.

"Oh indeed we shall, representing Samantha! The Bunny and Me Flynn, THE PLAYBOY!" Flynn announced "And this is my necktie!" Flynn showed his bedazzled necktie.

"Shiny!" Don commented.

"There are lot of people have done bad things to themselves and right before their deaths they have elected to ignore it" Samantha said to herself as she hops on into the cannon "GOOD THING I'M NOT ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE! LIGHT IT UP BITCHES!"

"You got it!" Pamela said as she lights up the cannon.

"LET'S BLAST THIS STAGE TO HELL!" Samantha yelled.

"As you can see, the cannon is loaded with a lot of dynamite and if you say how much blast powder we put on this thing, then I would just laugh at your face" Flynn informed "But that isn't the point, because me and Samantha have aimed the cannon towards the next challenge"

"I already grabbed a tip because this is a talent and it is awesome!" Samantha yelled happily.

"Now if you may ask us: Flynn and Samantha how do you know that the trajectory of your blast will hit the next location? Or did you packed any safety equipment if you blast off? Or better yet is there any talent you could show to us instead of something dangerous" Flynn said.

"THE ANSWER IS YES!" Samantha exclaimed as she and Flynn were blasted out of the stage and both were cheering loudly.

"Are they gonna come back?" Don asked.

"Nah, they already passed because they answered all of my questions" OppsieDasi replied.

"SAME HERE!" Pizzawizz shouted "ALSO THERE WERE EXPLOSIONS!"

"Yes it was obvious" CrazyAwesome pointed out "And since they already have their tip then there is no reason why they should still be here."

"Ok Moving on Next Contestant!" Don announced.

Tristan and Carter looked at each other on the backstage, both were filled with determination.

"You ready to get humiliated by thousands of crowds?!" Tristan asked.

Carter nodded with conviction.

"THEN LET'S GET OUR DANCING SHOES ON! MARCH!" Tristan exclaimed "Wish me luck babe"

"Same to you" April said with a wink.

"Now I'm even more motivated let's move it!" Tristan ordered and pushed Carter to the stage.

The Half-Brothers have started their performance while the remaining teams all looked determined to not disappoint the judges.

"Hey partner, if one of us screwed up, we got each other's backs right?" Carmen asked.

"Don't flatter yourself Carmen, I won't be much help" Jenna informed angrily.

"Guys, can we just focus on the friendly competition?" Pamela suggested.

"Whatever" April replied.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The You-Tubers (Zachery and Kevin)_

 _Zachery: I don't really care if we don't gained first place today._

 _Kevin:Riiight, You're just afraid you'll lost the bet!_

 _Zachery: We're not gonna get eliminated, and we'll only get first place once we reach the finale. End. Of. Discussion._

 _Kevin: Oh Please, our awesome skills will get us to first place even if you try to sabotage me! I'm aiming to be the best so I can finally end that moody attitude of yours._

 _Zachery: What are you, some kind of therapist for me to endure! I'm much more skilful, stronger, faster and most importantly smarter than you, you know!_

 _Kevin: But there is one thing you aren't good at!_

 _Zachery: What's that?_

 _Kevin: STUPIDITY! You suck at Stupidity Zach-Zach and no matter how much you try, you'll never be as stupid as me so IN YOUR FACE!_

 _Zachery:…. I have no comment_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The battle to capture the tiny helicopter is still ongoing, Noy and Insignificant were pretty much the ones who kept on mashing at each other as they try to claim the tiny helicopter, Dallas sometimes tries to catch it but with one shove from an aggressive Noy made the male Country Sibling to back-off. Kevin also tries to catch it and join in the mashing but he fell five times already and right now he was on his way back to the cliff.

"I WILL NOT DISSAPOINT GRYFFINDOR! SO GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME MALFOY!" Noy shouted angrily.

"What are you talking about woman?!" Insignificant asked.

"You'll never understand how life is difficult for us in Hogwarts, I WILL MAKE DUMBLEDORE PROUD!" Noy exclaimed.

"She's a major geek at those movies" Eugene informed at Zachery.

"Does it look like I care?" Zachery asked.

"Just saying" Eugene said.

"Well I will not let you disgrace the name of North Korea, I will bring that helicopter down to the ground with my bare fist if I want too!" Insignificant shouted.

"Yeah well bring it on haircut! BRING IT!" Noy shouts.

Insignificant continues to mash Noy as both are getting closer to catch up with the fast helicopter, and with a risky move, Insignificant jumped and catched the helicopter with his mouth, causing the surgeon to tumble down the beach with Don waiting.

" **It's another miracle! Darold and Insignificant First Place!"** Don announced.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Pandora (Member of The Pizzeria Sisters)_

 _Pandora: *Slaps his forehead* Are you kidding me?!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Dallas (Member of The Country Siblings)_

 _Dallas: What just happened…._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Andrew (Member of The College Roommates)_

 _Andrew: Ok the joke's getting old Fresh, I mean sure it was funny when you bitches were trolling us back in Russia, we all laughed, hugged and it was Christmas. But you can't be serious into pulling off another joke like that, cause it isn't funny alright!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Awesome Geeks (Noy and Eugene)_

 _Noy: *Crying and clinging to Eugene's shoulder*_

 _Eugene: There, There it isn't your fault._

 _Noy: I had the golden snitch in my arms! IN MY ARMS EUGENE!_

 _Eugene: I know you did, but you'll do better next time._

 _Noy: *Sniff* Re-Really?!_

 _Eugene: Yes, Now go make Gryffindor proud!_

 _Noy: I won't let you down Albus! *Runs off*_

 _Eugene: *Looks at the camera seriously* Don't ask, I only did that to encourage her._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

The Half-Brother's performance had moved the three judges to tears, CrazyAwesome was wiping his eyes with a blanket, OppsieDasi kept eating popcorn and Pizzawizz pulled out a camera to record the whole performance, and with Tristan splitting at the finale with fireworks and confetti, The Half-Brothers have claimed their tip and were off.

"You ready to do this girl?" Tavon asked.

"LET'S BLOW THIS PLACE UP WITH OUR AWESOMENESS!" J.J answered in excitement.

"Our next contestants is J.J and Tavon with a professional play of Romeo and Juliet…What?" Don questioned as he rereads the card "Well that's what it says on the card so I have no complaints."

"WHAT?! I've seen that play already like a bazillion times! NEEXT!" Pizzawizz exclaimed.

"Come on guys, let's give them a chance" CrazyAwesome suggested.

"Ok Crazy, but if this play let's Romeo die again. I'am going to destroy you!" OppsieDasi threatened then continues eating cake.

The curtains pulled up and the judges saw the popular scene of the novel where Romeo and Juliet met at the balcony, the narrator announces that Juliet is about to come out of the balcony while Romeo is on his way there, and to everyone's surprise it was Tavon wearing a princess costume came out of the balcony while J.J and her noble steed (She forced Andrew to be her horse) just came in.

"Halt my noble steed!" J.J commanded and using her whip she hits the horse in it's butt.

"OW! Quit it!" Andrew yelled silently to the weirdo.

"Shut up Masochist, you volunteered for this!" J.J informed.

"I didn't volunteer for this; you and the others shoved me into this costume!" Andrew commented.

"Just stay in character, I promise I'll give you coffee later" J.J promised.

"It better be Americano" Andrew mumbled.

"Now that's a good cutie, now mush!" J.J commanded again.

"Oh Romeo, Romeo, Wherefore art though Romeo!" Tavon screamed in a girl-like voice.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Pizzawizz (Merry Christmas present to you potato! HAHA!)_

 _Pizzawizz: It's not the death scene yet. AND I'M ON THE VERGE OF CRYING A WATERFALL HERE!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _"_ I'am here my love and I'am trying to save Narnia from the wicked witch!" J.J announced with nobility.

"Well I doubt you can beat her with that low energy mana weapons my love" Tavon informed.

"Just watch me, I will restore peace to the pridelands, and give hope to the world. Remember this name Juliet for this is a name that will become Hokage!" J.J exclaimed.

"No you can't my love!" Tavon warned.

"I have no choice, The Capitol chose me to participate in the 75th Hunger games, I know that I have a devotion to the guild but there are titans running amock!" J.J exclaimed.

"But you can all defeat those foes right? You can beat them with just One-Punch right?!"

"Milady, I'm afraid that power belongs to someone more bald-like, for you see I'am J.J-Chan and I will be hokage and be pirate king!"

"Where is this going?" Don asked one of the judges.

"No idea" CrazyAwesome replied.

"Sshh! We're learning something here" OppsieDasi whispered.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Pamela (Member of The News Anchors)_

 _Pamela: I feel bad for Andrew being the pack mule, but he did volunteered to do it so no pity there. Anyway The Weirdos have really taught me that I have been missing out with the cool stuff. Oh man, I need to go over there and show them my stuff!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

( **Chill-Zone)**

The helicopter hunt continued and everyone started trying to catch it aggressively, one by one a lot of teams are reaching the Chill-Zone.

 ** _"Noy and Eugene – Second Place!"_**

 ** _"Zachery and Kevin – Third Place again!"_**

 ** _"Gabriel and Rhianza – Fourth Place"_**

 ** _"Tristan and Carter – Fifth Place"_**

"Man! Catching those things are tough!" Flynn commented as he turned his glider around "Any luck Samantha?"

 _CRASH!_

"Guess not"

* * *

( **Stage)**

After the Weirdos did well on their performance, Pamela showed her best and dodging anything Carmen throws at her, to make it more specific is that she has to dodge five tennis ball machines firing rapidly at her at the same time, and to everyone surprise the News Anchor was able to dodge it all without a single scratch.

Next up was The Armadas doing the same routine again but this time with more Passion, Antonio cried fiercely when Charlotte's character dies as he performs one last solo to end the play. Pizzawizz finally gave The Armadas a thumbs up and told Antonio that he and Charlotte continue their passion and they'll go far in the competition.

After that it was The Pizzeria Sisters turn.

"I'am here to show you a series of things people are afraid off, and I'm here to say Why the hek are they afraid of this?" Charity said and presented a video of scary footage that shocked the contestants, the camera didn't show it to the audience but they could really hear the gory sounds of death and frantic horrifying screams that even Don fainted in terror.

"And finally, the horrifying place known as Freddy Fazbears Pizza!" Charity exclaimed and showed the footage of some weird animatronic walking around, and out of all the movies and documentaries of horror she showed to the world, this one is the only thing that gave her chills.

The next was The College Roommates who immediately passed by default when they saw Steven's beautiful partner wearing a beautiful dress ready to tango.

"That is one heck of a female 10!" Pizzawizz cheered.

"I've never seen so beauty in my life, 10!" CrazyAwesome announced.

"I don't know, I feel a deep aura of sadness and humiliation glowing around her, mixture with pain and suffering. But I always have done not normal things so I give it a 10 too!" OppsieDasi announced.

"Normally I would protest to this but since we're the second to last team here I'm willing to give an exception!" Aranea said and rushed off.

"THE POWER OF ARANEA IS IMMORTAL!" Steven cheered.

* * *

( ** _Chill-Zone)_**

More and More teams have captured the helicopter with great effort, and only The Clubbies were the ones having difficulty in obtaining that goal.

 **"Carmen and Pamela – Sixth Place!"**

 **"Dallas and Dahlia – Seventh Place!"**

 **"JhaJha and Tavon – Eight Place!"**

 **"Antonio and Charlotte – Ninth Place!"**

 **"Charity and Pandora – Tenth Place!"**

 **Don: Three teams remain and only one will go away, which is a bit of a bummer. Who will go home here on Rio De Janeiro!**

"OW MY LEG IS BROKEN!" Samantha yelled.

"What happened?" Don asked.

"She bumped into that giant Jesus statue and crashed down at the beach" Flynn informed as he attend to his partners wounds.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Don questioned.

"Yep! NEVER BETTER! One numby leg isn't enough to take Samantha down!" Samantha cheered and tried standing up, but it only caused her to tumble down and scream in pain.

"Samantha, y-you can't go. Don't worry I'll finish this" Flynn said.

"NO! YOU ALWAYS TRY TO FINISH ALL MY SCREW-UPS!" Samantha yelled "I won't let us lose because of my clumsiness again!"

Tears flowing down through Samantha's cheeks as Flynn sighed, he never liked seeing the energetic and hyperactive Samantha all so down, knowing she has given hope. Despite him having a girlfriend, Flynn loved Samantha like family, the two promised each other never to forget each others name and all that.

Don and J.J helped Samantha stand up, the female clubbmate filled with determination told Flynn "Get me back to that cliff, I'm finishing this race" she said determined.

"Samantha" Flynn said.

"Sometimes, even I need to be serious every once in a while" Samantha said as she raised her hand "Come on Flynn, Let's finish this leg and show them what Flower's Club is all about!"

Tears forming in Flynn's eyes as he grabbed Samantha's hand and pulled her closer to a hug "You're right, I know I couldn't stop you this time for doing something reckless, but if this reckless stunt is what you are going for, then I swear as your only Clubmate I will be there by your side!" Flynn said.

"Let's finish this thing Flynn!" Samantha cheered as she ignored the pain in her leg.

"You got it Sam!" Flynn said in determination.

"GO GET EM GUYS!" J.J cheered "Girl you better finish this race cause J.J-Chan isn't ready to lose her senpai yet!"

"Don't worry, I won't…TO THE CLIFF!" Samantha yelled

The Clubbies and The College Roommates have started their battle to survive, while The Twins are still at the stage, ready to show their performance.

"Well nobody is watching anymore, but was it really worth it?" Jenna asked.

"Trust me dear sister. I got this one in the bag!" April announced confidently.

April stepped into the center of the stage and looked at the three judges who were waiting in anticipation, the older Twin sister looked into the crowd cheering for her as she took one huge breath then signals Jenna to start the music.

It was a very catchy music that everyone can relate to, April started with a few simple steps in her dance and when it comes to the chorus is where she released her freestyle, not everyone knew April could dance really good in front of the crowd and to be honest, no one can blame her. With that talent it is bound to just keep it hidden by how amazing it is.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: OppsieDasi (Merry Christmas Dude or Dudette haha, I know I'm crazy)_

 _OppsieDasi: I-It was so beautiful, words cannot express the beauty of it *Sniff* I'm sorry I somehow got glitter in my eye because of the performance *Runs off crying happily*_

 _Cameraman (Aaron): Sheesh, where did Don grab these people_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Congratulations you two, Here's the tip" CrazyAwesome informed and gave The Twins their tip happily "Perhaps you and me could-

"Sorry, I got a boyfriend" April informed.

"Um, I was talking to the pink hair miss" CrazyAwesome informed as well.

Jenna blushed and just bowed her head "I'm sorry, but I can't be your girlfriend"

"Meh, it was worth a try though" CrazyAwesome commented 'Now get going, you guys are in last place"

"WE'RE IN LAST PLACE!" April and Jenna exclaimed.

The Twins immediately rushed to the cliff and grabbed their orange gliders, Jenna spotted Flynn and Steven barging at each other as they try to grab the helicopter, meanwhile Samantha was being helped by Andrew to make sure she doesn't crash again.

"We need to defeat Steven and Flynn fast, be aggressive sis!" told April.

"No need to tell me twice sis!" Jenna replied.

"Why are you helping me Andrew?" Samantha asked.

"Because, I won't let a girl broke another leg while I'm around, it's a bit of a downer" Andrew replied.

"But the Twins are here, you guys could get eliminated" Samantha said.

"Well that's true, but I don't like to think about it until I get there, after all you got a club to save, while I'm just here to try and help myself" Andrew reasoned.

"I GOT IT!" Flynn announced.

"Go get em Samantha" Andrew said.

"YAHOO!" Samantha cheered.

The Clubbies cheered as they reached the Chill-Zone where Don s waiting.

" ** _Flynn and Samantha – Eleventh Place!"_**

"We're still in the race!" Flynn cheered but quickly noticed that Samantha fainted in pain and he was quick enough to catch her "Where's the infirmary?!"

"The Staff will guide you to it, I need to wrap this up" Don informed as he ordered a staff member to help The Clubbies with one of the members injury.

Meanwhile Steven and Andrew looked at The Twins with determination.

"So I guess it's you and me huh?" Andrew asked.

"Sorry Evans, you were a good person but we're not going home today" April replied.

"What makes you think you have what it takes to beat us?!" Steven asked.

"We don't think Nerd!" Jenna shouted "It's a fact!"

Jenna charged at Steven with her glider causing her and the depreciative nerd to crash down.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Twins (April and Jenna)_

 _April: Our plan is to eliminate Steven from the playing field without doing any harm on the guy, which Jenna will be happy to do it. While I will be battling for the chopper with Andrew._

 _Jenna: And since Andrew is too nice to sabotage us._

 _April: We'll win for sure._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"So you ready for this Andrew?" April asked.

"Nah, you go catch the Chopper, I was really looking forward to get eliminated here in Rio" The Luckster replied.

"What?" April asked.

"I've been through a lot lately and I know how much you guys really like to push my buttons, but I guess I had enough competition for one day" Andrew said "You go on ahead April, you and your sister need it"

April was a bit confused on why Andrew is simply giving up the position, but of course surviving the challenge first is top priority before feeling so she easily grabbed the helicopter toy, and quickly rushed to the Chill-Zone.

"Well that was a bit Anti-Climatic, **_April and Jenna – Twelfth Place!"_**

"Dude what the heck?!" Steven asked angrily.

"It's my fault dude, be angry at me not them" Andrew said calmly as they walked into the mat.

" ** _Steven and Andrew, You two have gone far but *Sniff* I'm sorry to say you guys have been eliminated"_**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _"I can't believe you just blew the contest for us man, now what are we going to do" Steven exclaimed "I'll never get to see Dahlia again!"_

 _"Don't be such a baby man, I won't be able to see Charity neither" Andrew replied._

 _"Well I guess giving up the race for a greater good is fine I guess, I mean we did do good right?" Steven asked._

 _"Pretty much, plus I'm positive that this season will be worthwhile even with us not competing anymore" Andrew said calmly._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Where are the others anyway?" Steven asked.

"They're at the beach celebrating" Andrew informed.

"Do you think we should have told them that we're gone" Steven said.

"Nah, I'm sure they'll figure it out sooner or later, Let's just go get some Coffee alright?

"You had me at Americano dude!" Steven cheered.

 ** _Don: Twelve teams remain, and the numbers keeps decreasing and decreasing, who will go home tomorrow, then keep watching The Ridonculous Race: INSANITY!_**

 ** _Eliminated: So Far_**

 ** _1st: The Spy and Surgeon (Insignificant and Darold)_**

 ** _2nd: The Awesome Geeks (Noy and Eugene)_**

 ** _3rd: The You-Tubers (Kevin and Zachery)_**

 ** _4th: The Technicals (Gabriel and Rhianza)_**

 ** _5th: The Half-Brothers (Tristan and Carter)_**

 ** _6th: The News Anchors (Pamela and Carmen)_**

 ** _7th: The Country Siblings (Dallas and Dahlia)_**

 ** _8th: The Weirdos (J.J and Tavon)_**

 ** _9th: The Armadas (Charlotte and Antonio)_**

 ** _10th: The Pizzeria Sisters (Pandora and Charity)_**

 ** _11th: The Clubbies (Flynn and Samantha)_**

 ** _12th: The Twins (April and Jenna)_**

 ** _ELIMINATED!_**

 ** _13th: The College Roommates (Steven and Andrew)_**

 ** _14th: The Pen-Pal Besties (Zoey and Dawn)_**

 ** _15th: The Ninja Contortionists (Eli and Marron)_**

 ** _16th: The 'Normal' Friends (Dave and Ella)_**

 ** _17th: The Trouble-Makers (Bucky and Nutty)_**

 ** _18th: The Princess and Ranger (Christopher and Parasoul)_**

 ** _19th: The Hotshots (Fay and Danny)_**

 ** _20th: The Sirens (Shannon and Elias)_**

 ** _WOW! THAT WAS A HUGE TWIST RIGHT THERE! Though I had a feeling those guys will be eliminated on that number, anyone with me here? Still Steven was a great character, a bit self-Depreciative but still funny and nice at the same time, Andrew was surprisingly amazing this season on how much he cares for everyone. The part where they don't told anyone they are leaving was a bit sad for me since they thought they were just deadweight, But Steven isn't deadweight he's awesome! Andrew is deadweight but Aranea isn't! ARANEA WHY DID YOU GO?!_**

 ** _Anyway I wish you guys a Happy New Year, things are about to get even more crazier so I'll see you guys in a while!_**

 ** _[20-8-5][6-9-18-5][9-19][19-15-18-5-1-4-9-14-7]_**


	20. E17: Third Degree in Lunaticology

**Heyo Everyone, Insanity Radical here with the newest chapter for The Ridonculous Race Insanity, please sit back relax and watch me carry this giant firework straight to the sky hahaha! Man it was an awesome New Year for me, what about yours? I sure hope it was good, thanks everyone for supporting this project so far and we are nearly reaching the finale ten! And we are very very close to the halfway of the chapters, THIS IS GLORIOUS!**

 **And a late Happy Birthday greeting to Navi with the shreder on the end hahaha, as a fellow crazy author like yourself, I would like to offer you these Pizza, may it looks so good and delicious in your imagination as how I'am imagining that food right now *Starts drooling***

 **Let's keep moving until we finish this bastard now shall we!**

 **Episode 17: Third Degree in Lunaticology.**

 _Last time on The Ridonculous Race Insanity our teams went to the sunny and wild country known as Rio De Janeiro, there our contestants battled with their talents. Some have proven their skills in dancing, acting and singing! While some didn't. After that it was a Quid ditch competition with gliders and to everyone's surprise, The Spy and Surgeon have claimed victory for the second time consecutively, and after realizing all the bad treatments he's been receiving. Andrew decided to call it quits and give The Clubbies and The Twins the victory much to Steven's confusion, causing the survival of both teams and The College Roommates' elimination._

 **Don: Today is a new day for these final twelve contestants, which one will-**

 **Charity: WWHHHYYY?! *Cries loudly***

 **Don: Which one will-**

 **Charity: I should have told him how I felt! *Cries***

 **Don: Which-**

 **Charity: I'm the worst Future Girlfriend ever!**

 **Don: The Ridonculous Race Insanity!**

* * *

 **(Intro: I'm sorry, the sound of Charity crying has ruined it)**

The scene opens to most of the female contestants surrounding a weeping young Night guard eating a tub of strawberry ice cream, Charity sat on a bench with her legs wrapping around the treat, with her big sister and Charlotte comforting beside her.

"Look Charity, Maybe Andrew tried to say Goodbye but doesn't have any time to do so" Noy reasoned.

"No he didn't, he texted me that he doesn't feel like saying Goodbye to us!" Charity exclaimed.

"Wow, he's a real jerk" Carmen commented.

"No he's not, we've been mistreating him a bit too much" Charlotte objected.

"We were one who are a bit jerks to him" J.J said stated sadly

"I MISS HIM ALREADY!" Samantha shouted as she held her new arm cast.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Country Siblings (Dallas and Dahlia)_

 _Dallas: I'm not buying it._

 _Dahlia: What do you mean brother?_

 _Dallas: 'I quit because I suffered through your abuse'? That's neither Andrew nor Steven at all._

 _Dahlia: Huh?_

 _Dallas: Steven yes, he doesn't like it if people mock him, he's already self depreciative for heaven's sake, and do I even need to say something about Andrew._

 _Dahlia: Yeah, the way he just quits like that is somehow weird, it's like he did that on purpose._

 _Dallas: I'll find out about it, Steven was the first friend that I can relate too, I'm not gonna sit here not knowing why they went on purpose._

 _Dahlia: *Squeals* Dallas and Steven are getting close together, my two favourite boys are hooking up!_

 _Dallas: Thanks for the compliment sister *Playfully rolls his one eye than realizes something* Wait, Steven is one of your favourite boys?_

 _Dahlia: *Blushes* Oh, I think Charity needs more girl comfort, Dahlia escapes! *Runs away*_

 _Dallas: *Looks at the camera* She does that sometimes._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Pizzeria Sisters (Charity and Pandora)_

 _Charity: *Eating a tub of chocolate ice cream*_

 _Pandora: Could you stop eating sis, that's the fourth tub of ice cream you bought._

 _Charity: I blew it Sis! Fate gave me a chance to see the cutest boy again and I didn't do anything!_

 _Pandora: It's not your fault sis. I'm sure Andrew would want you to continue. Besides guys need to make the first move, it's human nature!_

 _Charity: He probably hates me right now, maybe because I was pushing him into the depths of the Friendzone?_

 _Pandora: No you weren't_

 _Charity: Or was it because I flirted a little with Zachery to make him Jealous?!_

 _Pandora: Charity it's not-_

 _Charity: Or maybe it's because my butt is too big! He probably hates fat girls like me! *Starts crying*_

 _Pandora: *sighs in irritation and slaps Charity*_

 _Charity: T-Thanks, I needed that_

 _Pandora: You're welcome, now pass me that frozen dairy treat, I just realized that you're slimmer than me._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Spy and Surgeon (Insignificant and Darold)_

 _Darold: One of our dear brothers has fallen!_

 _Insignificant: THIS IS TRULY UNACCEPTABLE *Refusing the urge to cry*_

 _Darold: Uhh are you laughing?_

 _Insignificant: NO! I'm crying, can't you see real emotion when it slaps you in the face! Us and the other three teams were supposed to be in the finale ten together! Noy and Eugene will get married, Dahlia and Steven will be together, Dallas will become our grandfather, You and I will win this show, and then we put Andrew in a dress to become Aranea again, OUR DREAM IS RUINED!_

 _Darold: Dream? Wow Insig, I never knew you cared for them so much_

 _Insignificant: From this moment on, we will remember your name Stevan and Aranea, for North Korea will build statues of yourselves, we will create a holiday for you two, we will-_

 _*Cellphone rings*_

 _Cameraman (Aaron): It's for you, It's Andrew._

 _Insignificant: Hello?_

 _Andrew: *_ _ **Via Phone***_ _I'm not dead yet you idiot!_

 _Insignificant: Jeez, he's such a jerk. I mean we're already grieving for his death._

 _Andrew:_ _ ***Via Phone***_ _GODDAMIT!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 **Don: Last Chill-Zone is located in Rio de Janeiro, and The Spy and Surgeon who won first place, hopefully it'll be their last, gets to claim the first travel tip.**

Insignificant sadly pressed the Don box, he's really upset that one of his new found friends, or only friends left without saying goodbye " **Head over to somewhere USA, on these coordinates"**

"Well that seems less specific, I wonder what challenge has in store for us?" Darold asked confusingly.

"It doesn't matter my friend, for now we must move forward!" Insignificant commanded.

The entire teams have gathered their next travel tip, while Samantha used her other arm to grab the next tip.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Clubbies (Flynn and Samantha)_

 _Flynn: Yeah we're still in it the race, we really needed the money for Samantha's health bills, plus saving the club of course._

 _Samantha: I'm really sorry I screwed us up Flynn._

 _Flynn: *Chuckles nervously* You didn't screw us up Sam, besides we survived Rio! The College Roommates lost because it was their fault and not ours hehe_

 _Samantha: Huh?_

 _Flynn: Never mind, We're going to USA!_

 _Samantha: Oh yeah, WOOHOO NEW YORK HERE I COME!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Surprisingly, all twelve teams have been booked to the next flight to somewhere USA, though the location is hidden, a lot of members from separate teams have their doubts on what the challenge was going to be.

"I bet it's something explosive, like a obstacle course" Gabriel guessed "Man that will be epic!"

"Or maybe it's another talent competition, but this time it focuses on a specific talent!" Tristan added

" **My votes on Racing with Cars"** Carter wrote in his chalkboard.

"I agree with Silento there guys" Samantha said "But you know what will really spice things up?"

"Monster truck derby race while destroying other cars!" J.J answered.

"ARE WE TWINS?!" Samantha asked

"I don't know?!" J.J replied

Both hyperactive ladies started squealing and hugging each other while Tristan and Gabriel waved their shirts around again, Rhianza and Carter sat in front to have a peaceful flight while Tavon and Flynn sat at the back.

"Monster trucks? Man I sure do hope we land in Texas" Tavon wished.

"…"

"Oh dude, you're looking a bit down" Tavon said concerned "Something wrong"

"I didn't do anything bad I swear man!" Flynn said "I mean, Nothing I was just thinking about something"

"Well don't let it get to you dude, your coolness is the reason the fanfic loves you" Tavon said.

"Wha?" Flynn asked.

"Nothing I was also thinking about something" Tavon replied.

Suddenly an intercom was heard, it was Don's voice as the giant screen on the front of the plane showed a blue tip with a red mark on it.

 ** _Hello Everyone, for this leg of the race, we are proud to present the another boomerang! For those of you who don't know what a boomerang is, screw you, you should have watched the first season, but to put it simply. Once you're lucky to get a boomerang and not rip it to pieces like the last person who got it, you could use it to send one team to repeat the previous challenge they just finished, choose wisely! And don't worry, the team that has been boomeranged won't know, unless you boomeranged them face to face._**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The News Anchors (Pamela and Carmen)_

 _Carmen: Last time I saw a boomerang, Andrew ripped it to shreds because it's 'not very friendly' to others, I mean who cares about friends when you have half a billion dollars!_

 _Pamela: Well I care for my new found friends._

 _Carmen: Not in the mood to listen to your weeping Pamela, a very irritating memory was just remembered and I hated it._

 _Pamela: Sorry?_

 _Carmen: Yeah, you should_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Everyone was silently waiting for their flight to land, after all they need to wait another hour before they land on America, most of the teams are sleeping while others have their gadgets to pass the time, others are reading magazines and some discuss strategy.

"So you, me, Tristan and Carter need to make sure to not get eliminated today, it's been a while since we've reached the top five and I don't want to get eliminated this early' April said seriously.

"O-Ok, but what strategy do we go a-anyways?" Jenna asked shyly.

"We find a boomerang and use it on The News Anchors" April said darkly.

"What? But aren't they in our alliance?" Jenna asked.

"Jenna, Sometimes you are too innocent in this world, innocent yet deadly to be precise. Look sis, I just want to get this annoying feeling of mine that I'm some kind of pack mule to Carmen, Pamela's nice and all but I just really want that sinister News Anchor gone, pronto" April replied.

"Why don't we ask help from Tristan or may be Pandora, they are our friends right?" Jenna suggested.

"I don't want them getting involve in this, plus the psycho might hurt them too, Dallas is already being targeted and now that guy is aiming at me, I don't want my boyfriend or my other girlfriends to become a threat to that maniac" April said.

"I get that you're protecting them, but what if the psycho already has his eyes on them? Eli and Marron weren't targeted but look at them now, eliminated." Jenna said.

"It is a bit unpredictable, but I'm not taking any chances sis" April said then suddenly she started sniffing.

"Sis, w-what are you doing?" Jenna asked.

"Do I smell, sleeping gas?" April questioned and suddenly she passed out.

"NOOOO! MY GIRLFRIEND!" Tristan cried and rushed over to April, the Half-Brother carried the older twin in his arms "WHO DID THIS?!"

Tristan looked over and saw Jenna passed out as well, also he heard a thud and noticed it was Carter who passed out like the Twins "Dammit ghost, SHOW YOURSELF!" Tristan exclaimed "I'm sleepy" he said strongly then passes out.

* * *

 ** _Morris Plains, New Jersey._**

Noy humbly opened her eyes to find herself lying on top of a bunk bed, it was really rather dark and there is a small light bulb that only gives her a little shade of light, the place smelled like medicine, and other stuff that you can describe at a hospital.

"W-Where am i?" Noy asked to herself as she got down the bunk bed.

The female geek walk forward but regretted it when she bumped into what seems to be similar to jail bars, it was a but rusty as she tried to shake it off but failed to do so.

"Eugene?" Noy called out, finally snapping out of her curiosity and focus on what's important "Where are you dude?"

"Noy, it's early in the morning" Eugene groaned "Go to sleep in your house"

"Eugene, don't freak out or anything. But I think we just landed in an asylum" Noy informed.

"You go have fun with that Batman game dude, I need more shut eye" Eugene said sleepily.

"Eugene! We are in an Asylum!" Noy exclaimed in panic that she grabbed the male geek's arm out of the bed.

"ASYLUM?!" Eugene asked in terror.

Suddenly a speaker was turned on as the rest of the contestants started to wake up, due to Noy and Eugene screaming in fear.

" _Hey guys, Don here. Sorry about the trap first, we've thought that you guys wouldn't agree if we told you guys up in front that you will be spending most of the challenge in an Asylum"_

"HECK YEAH WE WILL!" Samantha screamed and started shaking the bars with her one hand "LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW COPPER! I DIDN'T STOLE THE MONEY!"

" _Easy Samantha, You will be released soon"_ Don assured " _Today's challenge is a Mega ALL-IN! Called The Ridonculous Asylum, the goal is simple. There are thirteen tips located at the Asylum and each tip contains a key that will unlock those electric collars attached to you"_

"We have electric collars on our necks?!" Antonio exclaimed as he starts to pull it off of him.

" _Don't be a wussy Antonio, it'll only activate if you try to escape the Asylum without a tip"_ Don informed " _Now this place has a lot of hidden tunnels, traps and whatnot. The Asylum is really meant for crazy people so that's why they built this type of place"_

"Isn't Kevin supposed to be confined here?" Zachery asked.

" _Also there are only four guards that will try and catch you and put you guys back into your cells, these guys aren't like the people you tried to evade in North Korea-_

 _"_ NORTH KOREA?! WHERE?!" Darold asked.

" _These guys are buffy muscular nurses that will drag your butts back to your cells, so don't let them catch you and your partner"_

"It's fine, I can take them" Dallas stated.

" _Oh I'm sure they will be enjoying dragging your buttocks to the cell Dallas, and we will capture it with the cams enjoyably"_ Don replied.

"Wait a minute, what about the Boomerang tip you just told us?" Carmen asked.

" _I haven't forgotten about it my dear Carmen, you see once you find the boomerang tip, you can send one team to get back in the cell once they escaped"_ Don answered " _A major disadvantage don't you think"_

"Oh yes it is" April whispered with a smirk on her face.

"Good luck teams, The Asylum cages will be opening in three, two, one! GO!"

The twelve cells opened and everyone splits up immediately, unfortunately one of them fell for a trap already.

" **Pull this"** Darold reads out loud as both he and Insignificant stand over a sign above a lever, bot standing on an unstable tile.

"What does they think we are, Stupid? Of course it is a trap door" Darold assumed but Insignificant slapped the back of Darold's head in retaliation.

"You imbecile! That is what Don is trying to make us think my friend, you see why do they make something so obvious, a smart person would pull the lever and find a boomerang tip very easily, then we could send in the one who took out Stevan and Aranea!" Insignificant explained.

"Don't forget Andrew!" Darold said.

"Did I? Anyway, it all makes sense once I pull it" Insignificant said and pulls the lever, only for him to be disappointed as both of them fell through the trap door.

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS A TRAP DOOOOR!" Darold screamed.

"NO! THIS IS THE PATH TO THE TRAVEL TIP YOU IDIOT!" Insignificant retorded.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Awesome Geeks (Noy and Eugene)_

 _Both: *Hugging each other in fear*_

 _Cameraman (Aaron): You guys can't stay here in this confessional you know._

 _Noy: *Starts waving her arms in panic* I'm not going back to the room Ms. Smith, Not again!_

 _Cameraman (Aaron): What's her problem._

 _Eugene: Well when we were kids, one of the mean things bullies did to us is locked us up with the Janitor named Crazy Joe in the Janitor's closet. We have to make strategies, plans and whatnot to escape the crazy!_

 _Noy: *Starts covering her head* Not the buzz axe, you can't bring a buzz axe to school!_

 _Eugene: I hope there aren't any maniacs running around this place, if we can crawl our way to the Chill-Zone, we will be fine ok!_

 _Noy: *Grips Eugene* O-Ok… *Blushes*_

 ** _"_** _*Ding* *Dong* *Ding*_ _ **Attention Nurse Fred, You left your Axe back at the office again, you might need it for the psychos"**_

 _Both: *Screams* HOLD ME!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Apparently The Awesome Geeks are the only team who haven't left the cells yet, both were reluctant to go as they continue to hug each other in the bottom bunk bed.

 _STOMP!_

 _STOMP!_

 _STOMP!_

"D-Did you hear that?!" Eugene asked.

"M-M-Maniac Nurse!" Noy exclaimed.

"He's gonna eat my giblets, I can guarantee it!" Eugene cried.

"NOO, Not the giblets I need those!" Noy cried also.

"We need to get out of here dude! Are there any exits in this cell besides the exit itself?!" Eugene asked as they heard the stomps getting closer.

Eugene looked at Noy who is hiding herself with a blanket, the male geek sighed since he couldn't blame his friend, he was afraid too but someone needs to be a hero, luckily for him he spotted a nearby vent.

"A vent, quick get in!" Eugene exclaimed.

"Is this okay? W-What if the security camera is watching us!" Noy said in concern.

"It doesn't matter, I want to live 300 years with y- I mean my life so move it" Eugene ordered as he lets the female geek crawl first.

"Y-You got it!" Noy said.

The Awesome geeks were able to close the vent just as a muscular man wearing a nurse outfit walks by with a tranquilizer gun.

"ALL. PEOPLE. GONE. BUNNY. SEARCH. NOW" Bunny said in a very gruff-like voice as he begins to stomp away.

* * *

"What do we do?!" Kevin asked in panic.

"What do you mean by that, we continue to evade him that's what!" Zachery answered irritatingly.

The You-Tubers have made their way to the Asylum's cafeteria, however there was no tip located anywhere, even beneath the tables and seats were all empty, and right when they were about to leave the cafeteria, another nurse by the name of Fred entered, Kevin screamed girlishly but Zachery was quick enough to pull him out of the nurses' grab and now both of them are trying to evade the muscular nurse.

"How did they even talk this guy into wearing a nurse's outfit?" Kevin asked incredulously

"FREDDY. EAT. YOU. NOW!" Nurse Fred said menacingly, the nurse stomped over to the light switch, locks the door, turns off the lights, and played some Toreador music to frighten the two You-Tubers.

Zachery stayed alert as he tried to listen to the sound of the nurse's dark chuckle, Kevin however was screaming in terror that keeps irritating Zachery to no end.

"You don't shut up, we're gonna be in Big-" Zachery wasn't able to finish his sentence, when his collar and Kevin's collar was caught, and the creepy smiling face of the nurse looked at them lovingly then starts to drag them back to their cells, Zachery crossed his arms in annoyance while Kevin continued to cry.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The You-Tubers (Kevin and Zachery)_

 _Zachery: That was disappointing, even for my standards. That nurse caught me off guard and I was stuck with a so called partner, but that nurse made one fatal mistake, you see whenever I fail I always took a few minutes to calculate my next move, one wrong move is enough for me to learn the nurse's tricks. So far I only know one of them and it was stealthy as fudge._

 _Kevin: *Whimpers* Muscular, G-Girly hands…_

 _Zachery: It was really horrifying but it was a traumatizing session that will lead me and Kevin to second place, never again will I ever make that terrible mistake twice, *Looks at Kevin* and I also need you to cooperate cause if I can't escape you can't either, the same goes in your book._

 _Kevin: His face has make-up dude *Shivers*_

 _Zachery: I'll take that as a yes, now we must use this time in our cage to come-up with a better strategy to avoid four nurses and we're golden._

 _Kevin: I've never seen a man wear mascara that much_

 _Zachery: Could you just focus?_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Meanwhile Dallas and Dahlia have been stealth fully walking in the Asylum trying to search for at least a plain tip, The female sibling was hiding behind Dallas and following his pattern, while the older sibling just remained focus.

"These doors are pretty silent b-brother" Dahlia noticed.

"They are sound-proof sister, a lot of insane people are inside these doors, you better keep your guard up" Dallas instructed "Make sure to look back for any nurses"

"W-Will do" Dahlia replied.

The ultimate silence surrounds them, with only the sound of their footsteps, some metal being bended in an occasion, and the sound of four wheeler pushcart full of treats which a nurse woul do to her patient-

"EAT FOOD YOU CRAZIES! CHIKAN WILL FEED YOU!" A large obese woman wearing a nurse outfit with an additional apron appeared behind Dahlia, the tray was full of some food Dahlia couldn't describe, some mashed potatoes mixed with unknown spices, a drink that is colored green, and some cookies that has a bit of weird shapes in them.

"FEEDING TIME!" Nurse Chikan exclaimed happily.

"Dahlia, RUN!" Dallas exclaimed and pushed Dahlia away so he can be the one to get Mashed potatoes on his face.

"B-Brother!" Dahlia cried.

Dallas removed the food from his face and gave it a short taste "Not bad" the country sibling connected.

"You don't like food?" Chikan asked "THEN CHIKAN WILL MAKE YOU EAT FOOD!" The psychotic nurse pulled out a giant spoon filled with mashed potatoes in one hand, and a tranquilizer gun on the other.

"Run for it!" Dallas screamed, but before he can run away, he felt five syringes aimed perfectly at his rear end causing his muscles to be paralyzed and fall down "Seriously Don?!"

"I'll save you!" Dahlia cried.

"NO DAHLIA DON'T" Dallas warned, but it was too late since a dart was hit at her right thigh as she falls down unconscious.

"YOU NOT SLEEPY YET?!" Chikan asked and checked the label of the darts.

"Five darts aren't enough to own me bitch!" Dallas said proudly "It's gonna take a lot to pass me out!

Nurse Chikan smiled and pulled out ten darts.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Country Siblings (Dallas and Dahlia)_

 _Dallas: Why did I tell her that? Look sister, J-Just take the dart off my butt fast like duct tape.._

 _Dahlia:*Giggles* Hold still brother *Pulls out the dart* Aaand done, Wow brother I never knew you can handle twenty tranquilizer darts on a specific place and not pass out._

 _Dallas: It's thirty actually *his face reddens a little* I removed the first ten but then that nurse keeps shooting me, I was paralyzed and unable to move._

 _Dahlia: Did you passed out at the thirtieth dart?_

 _Dallas: Yes…. A smart hunter tests his darts before applying it to it's prey._

 _Dahlia: Oooh, Well you should congratulate your butt brother for being a strong willed man, able to resist the temptation of sleeping with no rewards whatsoever._

 _Dallas: I find that a bit funny but also embarrassing at the same time._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Meanwhile The Weirdos are being chased by the fourth nurse named Fox-Fox, apparently J.J asked the wrong person for directions to the tip, both of the have been running through the halls as the large nurse kept chasing them.

"How come that thing isn't tired yet?!" Tavon asked as he kept running.

"We're still not tired aren't we?" J.J asked in reply.

"GET BACK TO FOX-FOX!" The nurse commanded.

"NOOO! J.J don't want to be with Fox-Fox! J.J replied.

The weirdos have found themselves in on the rooftop; Tavon used his strength to tackle the door open but the two of them have no way to go as they reached the end of the building.

"We're trapped!" Tavon exclaimed.

"I know we are trapped Brometheus, DON'T RUB IT IN!" J.J shouted angrily "Oh please Nurse, if you want to shoot needles at someone, let bro take my needle, I'll still pass out in sheer terror" she suggested.

"You traitor!" Tavon exclaimed.

"FOX-FOX TAKE WEIRD GIRL AND GAY BOY TO CELL NOW!" Fox-Fox exclaimed in fury and immediately tackled the two weirdos successfully.

"No, you can't make me go back to jail again!" J.J screamed "I want my Doctor, I want my Prinicpal, Someone grab a phone and call my Engineer. Anyone besides my lawyer"

"Wait a minute did this dude just called me Gay boy?!" Tavon asked "Dude! You are wearing girl's clothes, who's the real gay guy here!"

"FOX-FOX, GIVE GAY HOMO MUSCLE TREATMENT!" The nurse announced and squeezed Tavon tighter with his biceps "HOMO LIKE?!"

"I don't have a muscle fetish so stop it!" Tavon cried.

"Oh brotractor, if only you were a little honest to yourself" J.J said in concern.

"You're taking his side?!"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Twins (April and Jenna)_

 _Background is one of the girls bathroom stall_

 _April: My main priority is the boomerang tip, I really need to find that red tagged piece of paper._

 _Jenna: Sis, we already found like four tips already but you refused to grab it. We could be last place if we don't go already._

 _April: First of all dearest sister, we went to the vents unlike the others, some of us are born awesome you know. And second, if we find the boomerang tip then by God we can use that thing for the News Anchors and end this alliance for good!_

 _Jenna: Genius!_

 _*Knocking*_

 _Jenna: *In a sing song voice* Occupied._

 _?: PACKAGE DELIVERY._

 _April: Oh please, you think we will fall for that._

 _?: TRISTAN & CARTER COSPLAY_

 _Both: WHERE?!_

 _Nurse Bunny quickly showed his maniacal face causing the Twins to scream as they were grabbed by the muscular nurse, even though both tried to fight back, Bunny's strong enough to hold them both with each hand_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" Samantha cried.

"Easy Sam, you're gonna get injured again" Flynn said concerned.

"It's hopeless my fellow friends" Insignificant concluded "We are trapped like fools"

"WAHHH!" Darold cried.

Somehow both The Clubbies and The Spy and Surgeon easily fell for the traps, with both Koreans stupidity, and Samantha's curiosity 'Does this trap door works?'.

"Well the trap-door is working ain't no argument with that, but we need to get out of here soon or else we're done for" Flynn analysed

Both teams have found themselves stuck on a bigger cage, with walls made of soft pillows and everything was colored yellow, plus there is only one door that can open it.

"So we are in a cell, and bad news to Samantha that she's claustrophobic" Flynn stated.

"YOU CAN'T KEEP ME IN HERE! I'LL EXPLODE I SWEAR!" Samantha cried.

"How are we gonna get out?!" Darold asked.

"No idea" Flynn said calmly "Let's just hope there is someone out there who has a brain and fell through the trap door."

Speaking of teams with enough intellect, The Technicals have been making their way to the Asylum basement, inside were rusty pipelines leading straight to the sewage, Gabriel is already on the verge of throwing up, but Rhianza's face looked calm and monotonous as usual.

"Oh man, I don't think I can last much more of this, I'am breathing crap air into my lungs, as it flows horribly into my bloodstream making me one with the filth of this place" Gabriel confessed then suddenly laughs as he finds his previous confession was a bit hilarious.

Rhianza however was focused on finding the tip in order for them to survive this leg of the race, the stench was really unpleasant but unlike her friend Gabriel, she learns to just keep it to herself and focus on their objective.

"Mental Asylum sewages are really more disgusting than our sewages, there are a lot of crazy people eating crazy foods in this place" Gabriel said happily.

"How would you know what sewages looked like?" Rhianza asked monotonously.

"Well let's just say it involves a leaf blower, a pair of roller skates and a beatbox" Gabriel answered.

Suddenly they heard the sound of something dripping from the sewages.

"Looks like somebody is peeing" Gabriel smirked and pulled out a flashlight "I'll teach this uncivilised potty maker who's owning him hehe"

"Gabriel, nobody's peeing. The Asylum must be planning to flush the system straight to the real sewage" Rhianza guessed.

"Oh that's cool" Gabriel said.

Rhianza heard the water dropping is increasing, the female technical starts to worry as she hopes to find a tip, luckily she finally found one very far, attached to the ceiling of the sewage "Over there, I found one!" she said.

"And I found a wave of sewage!" Gabriel informed as he pointed to the wave of filth coming straight for them.

"Run!"

"No need to tell me twice girl!" Gabriel cried as both of them started making their way to the tip "One of us must sacrifice and grab the tip, I'll do –

"Save yourself" Rhianza informed "I got this"

But instead of Gabriel running straight to the door leading for them to safety, The male Technical tripped and hits his head on the pavement causing him to pass-out, immediately Rhianza took note of this and groaned as the wave of sewage takes them away.

* * *

 ** _Asylum Security room._**

"W-What are you doing here? C-Contestants aren't supposed to be here you know!" the guard named Michael exclaimed as he stared at the two female night guards looking at him.

"Listen kid, your pathetic look isn't giving me mercy to pummel you" Pandora said "So I suggest you start behaving like a good little dog, and get the hell away from those security cameras"

"T-This is cheating!" Michael shouted.

"Actually it's not" Charity said and pulled Michael's collar "Now get out, we're taking over"

Charity was surprised with Michael suddenly puckering his lips and he is aiming at hers, immediately the young night guard slapped Michael away in disgust "Eww! You creep, stay away from me!"

"B-But I saw you on a show once!" Michael reasoned "You were the hottest girl I've seen!"

"WTF, Are you flirting with my sister as a fellow security guard.. YOU BASTARD THAT'S LIKE INCEST!" Pandora shouted and grabbed Michael's neck and tossed him away from the security room.

"Ok! Now that the creep fest has died down, let's go find those travel tips!" Charity cheered.

"The idea of using the security cameras was so genius Charity, INTELLIGENT!" Pandora cheered also as she rubs her little sister's hair.

"Y-Yeah, Andrew told me that idea once before he *Sniff* *Sniff* GOES AWAY!" Charity cried and started punching the monitors aggressively in sadness.

Pandora started to look for something to cheer her sister up, something really silly and really unorthodox will do it, lucky for her she found a dark blue Sippy cup meant for psycho patients, the older night guard unwraps the plastic and gave it to Charity "Look Charity, a Sippy cup pretty crazy right?!"

"*Sniff* W-Wow, it has the same color as Andrew's hair, *Squeals* I'm gonna call you Cuppy! The Sippy Cup!" Charity cheered.

"Good for you sis, now let's find that tip and may be help some chumps along the way" Pandora said.

* * *

"Ohh Tippy, Come out come out wherever you are" Tristan silently called out as he crawls in the hallways trying to be stealthy as possible, Carter however just kept walking and observing the scenario amusingly.

"Bro, you found any tips yet?" Tristan asked as Carter shook his head.

"Well that's a darn shame" Tristan said.

 ** _Ding Dong! "Hello everyone, this is the new MC Pandora of this craphole, we would like to remind the cute guy with the blue clothes to humbly search the rooms next to him, there is a blue tip awaiting for you"_** the speaker announced.

"He's not cute, He's my boyfriend!" April loudly reminded just enough for a large area of the Asylum to hear.

"That's awesome! THANKS PANDORA FOR GIVING US YOUR TIP!" Tristan exclaimed.

Carter face-palmed in result.

"Don't push your luck hot stuff we already got ours" Pandora informed "Be thankful that weeven decide to help your sorry butt"

"Then me and my butt are humbly apologizing!" Tristan exclaimed "By the way, how come you guys can hear us"

"HEY TRISTAN!" Charity exclaimed "We can hear a lot of stuff here, this is like our night shift job but even more advance! Say hello to Tristan Cuppy!"

As Tristan talks to the Pizzeria Sisters while Carter hacks the room, The You-Tubers are already on their way to execute their plan, The Clubbies and Spy and Surgeon are ready to break out their cell, and The Armadas are nowhere to be found.

"You got the items I asked you to make?" Zachery asked.

"Oh you bet, I made a small paper origami of a bat, a rod and most importantly a TV, man I had to go to a lot of websites in my cell to find how to do it, eventually I found only a private site. YOU OWE ME $9.95!" Kevin shouted

"You were supposed to use a bat as a rod! And what's with the TV anyway, I never asked you to do that! And plus I didn't ask you to do origami!" Zachery shouted.

"You could have told me that sooner!" Kevin countered.

"CHIKAN FEED YOU! NOW!" Nurse Chikan exclaimed.

"Oh my God it's a dude!" Kevin cried.

"CHIKAN MAKE YOU HEALTHY" Nurse Chikan cried.

"It's a gal! Wait a gal?" Kevin asked.

"Yes it is a very disturbing question, RUN FOR IT!" Zachery cried as both ran away again.

Meanwhile The Spy and Surgeon, and Clubbies got tired of waiting and decided to use force in desperation of Samantha, the four of them continued to mash the door as they ran for it and try to push it open.

"COME ON! ONE MORE PUSH!" Samantha cried.

"Guys, What are you doing here?" Charlotte asked from outside the cell.

"OH MY GOD IT'S CHARLOTTE!" Insignificant cheered.

"Sup guys" Charlotte greeted "Guess what we have!" the female Armada announced as she presents the trapped contestants two three tips.

"Where did you guys got that?!" Flynn asked.

"It was in the Nurse's office" Antonio informed "Apparently there were no people there, but let me tell you guys this. The employees are not attractive, they are too muscular. Not my type of guy"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Flynn (Member of The Clubbies)_

 _Background is Samantha, Insignificant and Darold hugging Charlotte while Antonio looks confused_

 _Flynn: Geez Antonio, I'm glad you shared that_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"KEEP RUNNING!" Zachery cried.

"To where?!" Kevin asked.

"JUST RUN, Maybe we'll pass by a tip!" Zachery replied.

Kevin however caught Chikan holding a blue tip; the worst part was that it was attached to her legs with a small thread.

"Zach-Zach, I found a tip!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Where?!" Zachery asked

"On the nurse's legs!" Kevin informed.

"…"

"…."

"…"

"Pervert" Zachery concluded

"I'm not a pervert! I got a plan" Kevin informed.

"And I can't wait to ruin it" Zachery added.

* * *

 ** _Chill-Zone_**

The Clubbies, Armadas and Spy and Surgeon are just walking and heading straight for the Chill-Zone, clearly not one of them doesn't mind who will be going first.

"So who will win in a fight guys" Charlotte suggested "A Shark or a Gorilla"

"My votes on the Shark, THEY ARE THE DEPTH SEAS MANIACS!" Samantha answered immediately.

"While I go for the Gorilla, because we have seen those things in North Korea" Darold replied "I don't know what kind of species is a shark though"

"Dude, are you really that Stupid?" Flynn asked.

"Well we can prove it when…NURSE!" Insignificant shouted as he pointed to Nurse Chikan chasing down Zachery and Kevin.

"QUICK! Someone take down Kevin so that man can take him prisoner!" Antonio suggested.

"Oh no, they are reaching for First Place, RUUN!" Charlotte screamed.

Unfortunately for The Clubbies and The Armadas, the horrifying look of Chikan was enough to send Zachery and Kevin to full adrenaline, using all of their energy to reach the Carpet of completion and not facing another moment with Chikan.

"I don't want to go back to my cell!" Zachery cried.

"Please God almighty I pray with every fibre being of my soul to aid us in our time of need help us walk the path of good and not to the path of Evil!" Kevin cried.

The Spy and Surgeon however were running at the same pace as The You-Tubers, finally it was a few short sprint as they reached the chill-zone.

 **"** ** _The You-Tubers and The Spy and Surgeon are tied for first place…..wow third consecutive wins, a new record"_** Don commented.

"Are you kidding me right now!" Antonio exclaimed angrily.

"Listen Antonio, I know you are angry and all but Insig and Darold played very well" Don reasoned.

"I'm not talking about them, I'm talking about that no good, vert esprit, Bon pour rien , benne de sperme !" Antonio cursed.

"I don't know what the fudge that is, but I think I counted four insults right there!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Ohhh! So now you can count!" Antonio realized

"That's five!" Kevin shouted "I've had enough of your horse crap, I am already receiving a ton of them from this donkey!" Kevin pointed at Zachery.

"I'm right here" Zachery pointed out irritatingly.

"Geez these ladies are bickering non-stop" Don said "Anyways **_Flynn and Samantha Third Place!"_**

 ** _"Antonio and Charlotte: Fourth Place!"_**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Clubbies (Flynn and Samantha)_

 _Samantha: From third to last place to THIRD! MAN WE ARE ROCKING IT *Starts crying happily*_

 _Flynn: *Laughs* Come on dude, we didn't do that great_

 _Samantha: You zip that thing you proclaimed as a mouth, this a big moment for me!_

 _Flynn: Well at least this time we don't need someone am I right._

 _Samantha: What do you mean by that? *Glares at Flynn*_

 _Flynn: Uh, Nothing I was just thinking of something!_

 _Samantha: These Sharingan eyes aren't fooled, tell me Flynn. What happened back in Rio?_

 _Flynn: NOTHING!_

 _Samantha: You better tell me what you did right now young man!_

 _Flynn: No! Stop trying to find out or else you'll ruin it and everything will be pointless! *Runs away*_

 _Samantha: Everything will be pointless…. What the heck does that mean?_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Asylum Security Room_**

"What's the stats sis?" Pandora asked as she reads a book.

"Well The Half-Brothers are still looking for the tip, a lot of them are in jail, and I don't know where the hell did the Technicals go, they're nowhere to be seen" Charity replied then looked at Cuppy "Have you seen him Cuppy?" she asked.

The Sippy Cup stood still.

"What do you mean there's a box crate at the hall?" Charity asked.

"Are you seriously talking to the Sippy cup?" Pandora asked sarcastically.

Pandora received her reply when Charity screamed in fear as she fall down the chair.

"TWELVIE!" Charity cried

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Pizzeria Sisters (Charity and Pandora)_

 _Charity: Twelvy the little crate is a haunted box that has been one of the scary nightmares I had in my entire life, inanimate moving object freaks me out!_

 _Pandora: Charity, I didn't see anything.._

 _Charity: Cuppy saw it too! The box was filled with malevolence!_

 _Pandora: Ok you just missed Andrew that much admit it._

 _Charity: Yeah but, The box is still alive *Holds her head* I thought it was destroyed by-_

 _Pandora: Ok seriously, you need to chill-out. This security cam is reminding you of the Pizzeria back in our town, and I think it's giving you hallucinations. Let's just leave already so that you won't get anymore Twelvie the box nightmares._

 _Charity: Y-Yeah, t-that's ok with me *Looks at Cuppy* Cuppy agrees too._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

But before the Pizzeria sisters could leave, the horrible sight of Nurse Fox-Fox started to sprint his way towards the door, it was by pure skill that Charity slammed the door shut causing a loud thud to echo around the Asylum.

* * *

 ** _Chill-Zone_**

More and more teams are arriving at the Chill-Zone once they found the tip, and because most of the four nurses are trying to capture the imprisoned Pizzeria Sisters.

" ** _Tristan and Carter: Fifth Place!"_**

 ** _"Dallas and Dahlia: Sixth Place!"_**

 ** _"April and Jenna: Seventh Place!"_**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Twins (April and Jenna)_

 _April: Seventh place?! Oh come on!_

 _Jenna: Yeah, w-we should aim higher next time, I'm v-very sorry._

 _April: No not that sis, it means we just totally wasted our time finding the boomerang tip._

 _Jenna: Maybe the News Anchors won't find it sis._

 _April: I doubt it, those two are really getting on my nerves. I can't allow those two enter the finale ten with us, my boyfriend and our friends *Crosses her arms* I just can't._

 _Jenna: Don't worry sis, I'll help you with your dilemma. Just tell me what to do!_

 _April: *Groans* Sister, I can't let you go do this. I mean Fay and Danny got themselves involved and they're eliminated. It's best that you should let me do this alone._

 _Jenna: You know I can't do that April!_

 _April: But you must! Look, Dallas is being played by the psycho and I think I'am too, both me and him and probably other members are being toyed by someone we don't know. Plus Dallas said he had suspicions of The News Anchors and the psycho in an alliance together!_

 _Jenna: *Gasps*_

 _April: I don't want you entering this game Jenna, just focus on the race and I promise I'll still be with you. But now I need to battle this game alone._

 _Jenna: I could beat everyone and make them admit he's the psycho._

 _April: Don't_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" ** _Pamela and Carmen: Eight Place!"_**

"We did well" Carmen commented.

"Very well, ALRIGHT!" Pamela cheered

"And it looks like, OH DEAR GOD!" Don shouted as he saw Gabriel and Rhianza escape from the sewers

"FRREEEDDOOM!" Gabriel cried out in joy as he carried a drowned Rhianza with him,.

Gabriel slowly makes his way to the carpet of completion, completely tired carrying Rhianza around as he gently placed her on the mat.

" ** _Rhianza and Gabriel: Ninth Place!"_**

"Awweesome" Gabriel said in relief and fall down, after a few seconds his eyes widens in realization "HOLY COW I JUST REMEMBERED RHIANZA DROWNING!"

"It's Drowned bro" Don corrected.

"Don't correct my grammar dude, instead help me with this! I don't know CPR!" Gabriel confessed.

"It's pretty simple!" Tristan exclaimed "Just blow through her lips man, lock lips with her and release your oxygen!"

"I don't know if I can do this man!" Gabriel confessed.

"GABRIEL! Your best friend may be drowning by the second you don't do it, you have to perform the ritual of everlasting life right now!" Tristan exclaimed and kneeled "PLEEASE!"

"He seems more excited about this" Carmen whispered to Pamela.

"You're right, if I cannot blow-eth at thee, then I cannot blow-eth at all." Gabriel said and looked at Rhianza with full determination and focus "She's so beautiful"

For some reason April caught Rhianza's cheeks burn red.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: April (Member of The Twins)_

 _Background is Gabriel preparing to perform CPR on Rhianza_

 _April: *Slowly claps her hands* Smart move there robot girl, smart move_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Rhianza and Gabriel's lips are close to contact until a girlish cry was heard.

"NOO! We have a friend in need!" J.J cried and pushed Gabriel out of the way "She needs mouth to mouth resuscitation!" the female gamer announced, she licked her lips and slowly went for Rhianza's lips.

But J.J's lips were immediately covered by Rhianza's hand "I'm good" Rhianza said monotonously.

" ** _J.J and Tavon: Tenth Place!"_**

"DUUDE!" Flynn said as he walked over to Tavon "What took you guys so long?"

"Yeah, and I though you were gonezo!" Samantha exclaimed.

"Well guys" J.J said "My brother Tavon has just confessed he has a muscle fetish"

"I do not!" Tavon yelled in protest

"The Nurse already confirms it" J.J said.

"I do not have a muscle fetish guys!"

"The why are you blushing?" Flynn asked.

"BURRNED!" Samantha shouted

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Armadas (Charlotte and Antonio)_

 _Charlotte: Wow! I thought Antonio and Andrew are the only Homosexual guys in this crib, my homie Tavon has a muscle fetish too and it's cool dawg_

 _Antonio: Why are you talking like that?_

 _Charlotte: I'm doing acting like yours homie! WADSUP! *Walks away* Hey who wants to see my bling bling!_

 _Antonio: *Facepalms* Ow! Not again!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

With four nurses trying to get in the security room, it was obvious that the Pizzeria Sisters weren't going anywhere, but the lost Awesome geeks have found themselves an even more greater danger.

"See any open yet Noy?" Eugene asked.

"Not yet, dang it's so dark in here!" Noy confessed.

"Well keep moving, we'll find an exit somehow" Eugene said.

The Awesome Geeks continued their search for an exit, moving forward they heard more psychotic laughter's, screeches of insanity and much more, both were pretty scared to enter one open vents that could lead them to a psychopath patient. They already found a tip, but they were too scared to go back, not knowing the four nurses are occupied.

"H-Hey Eugene, I found a vent that has no crazy laughter. It's calm!" Noy informed happily.

"Good job!" Eugene said as he crawled towards to Noy, his unsurprising excitement caused both of them to get a little stuck on the vent.

"S-Sorry!" Eugene apologized as his face started going red as his heartbeat continues to beat faster that even Noy could hear it.

"I-It's fine! N-Nothing to w-worry about us fr-friends being stuck at all" Noy replied "S-So, how are we gonna get out of this?"

"Well, o-one of us has to move forward but it will lead to the other person to lie on his/her chest in result, I-I suggest I do it" Eugene offered.

"No! I'll do it for the sake of our team!" Noy cheered silently.

"A-Are you sure?!" Eugene asked.

"O-Of course I'am! Not like I want to cuddle you or anything hehe" Noy said as she chuckled nervously.

"R-Right!" Eugene said.

And it happened just that, Noy immediately tried to pull herself out of the tight situation as Eugene closed his eyes and let his face touched Noy's tummy, thighs until it reaches her feet, after that the male geek then moved forward as both geeks found themselves a same room like any other insane patient would reside, except the person is simply reading a book titled 'How to not tie a tie?' he had messy black hair, fair skin, black eyes and wears a plain white polo and a black necktie, some black slack and black shoes.

"Whoa, what are you doing in my room?" the man asked.

"If he can talk normal, then he isn't crazy" Eugene informed Noy.

"I don't think so, people in this place call me InsanityRadical but hey if you want you can call me Ben or Trent or maybe CHOCOLATE TUNDAH!" Insanity said in happiness.

"What are you doing here?" Eugene asked.

"This is like my second home!" Insanity said "I come here often to visit my peers, and to get that special meatloaf Monday lunch"

"That's awesome!" Noy said happily "You sneak in to cafeteria's to get a taste on specials?!"

"Heck yeah girl! Taco Tuesday is my favorite!" Insanity informed.

"So am i!" Noy said as both laughed happily.

Eugene felt a slight paint of jealousy started to spread on his sanity "I-I like tacos too" he said.

"I didn't know that!" Noy said

"W-Well now you know" Eugene said "Anyway we need to get out of here without the guards or nurses knowing, we are in a contest remember"

"You want to get out of this place, dude that is so easy!" Insanity cheered.

"Don't call me dude, dude" Eugene said in slight annoyance as Noy giggled.

"I could help you guys, all I need are some pillows and blankets, some paint and a cellphone that can play some jazz music!" Insanity offered.

"Sorry, but we're not-

"Pillows, Paint, Jazz music cellphones! This scheme is a bit stupid and insane….I LOVE IT!" Noy cheered as both she and the patient exchanged fist bumps.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Eugene (Member of The Awesome Geeks)_

 _Background is Insanity and Noy painting faces on three pillows._

 _Eugene: It's official, Worst. Challenge. Ever. God I can't wait to get out of this Asylum._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"You ready for this?!" Insanity asked as he puts on his pillow mask.

"This is gonna be epic! What a genius plan!" Noy cheered as she puts on her mask.

"It's not that great, I've seen some awesome plans" Eugene said as he puts on his mask "Like mine for example" he whispered.

"Enough Dilly Dally!" Insanity shouted "We must push forward and slaughter our enemies in cold blood, LET'S MOVE!"

Insanity and The Awesome geeks rushed forward out of the room, Noy immediately pushed one nurse away as Insanity throws a pillow at one guard, Eugene slides away from a tackling security and easily throws a pillow at a nurse.

Unfortunately one guard caught their guide.

"NO!" Noy shouted.

"G-Go on without me!" Insanity shouted "There is an exit just straight forward, Promise me you will live like eagles in the water, TELL MY STORY!" and with that the patient was returned to his room.

"I have no idea what he just said" Eugene confessed.

"GET THEM!" a guard ordered

"RUN!" Both shouted to each other and left the Asylum.

* * *

 ** _Chill-Zone_**

"Welcome Eugene and Noy" Don greeted.

"Oh man, Are we in last place?" Noy asked as Eugene catches his breath.

"Nope. **_Eugene and Noy: Eleventh Place!"_**

"Woohoo!" both cheered and hugged each other.

"I still wish we could have saved that patient earlier" Noy confessed.

"I think he belongs there" Eugene argued.

"*Giggle* Yeah, but he was a bit cute though" Noy confessed.

Eugene chuckled too but in a less sweet way.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Noy (Member of The Awesome Geeks)_

 _Noy: Ok! I admit the patient was cute, but Eugene's my ideal boyfriend, the way he acted today feels like he's jealous….Could it be? That he likes me? After all this time he's been hiding his feeling ever since we were little so that he can preserve our friendship?! The times he has always been there for me was a sign of his affections! Is this season about our relationship from friend turning into something more?!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _NAH! That's crazy, Man Eugene's gonna laugh when he hears what I just though *Laughs but slowly dies and sighs sadly* Wish it were real though_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Sadly the four nurses kept the guards up until 6pm, after that they finally gave up and the Pizzeria Sisters sadly walked into the Chill-Zone.

"I'm so sad sister" Charity confessed.

"It's fine, w-we did our best ok" Pandora comforted.

" ** _Charity and Pandora, you have been eliminated. Sorry to say"_**

Both sisters sighed

" ** _But sadly I'm not sorry cause today was a non-elimination round!"_**

"WHAT!? Are you serious?" Charity asked.

"Yup, Hate to see you go early now" Don commented with a chuckle.

"You hear that Cuppy, we get to stay!" Charity cheered and hugged the sippy cup.

"WE ARE STILL ALIVE BABY!" Pandora exclaimed happily.

 ** _Don: Well that was an interesting episode, Will Charity keep talking to inanimate objects? Who will be going home next episode? Who will win in The Twins vs News Anchors battle?! And will Noy and Eugene can take a hit GODDAMIT! You don't want to miss any of this on The Ridonculous Race Insanity!_**

 ** _Rankings (So far)_**

 ** _1_** ** _st_** ** _-2_** ** _nd_** ** _: The You-Tubers (Kevin and Zachery) & The Spy and Surgeon (Insignificant and Darold)_**

 ** _3_** ** _rd_** ** _: The Armadas (Charlotte and Antonio)_**

 ** _4_** ** _th_** ** _: The Clubbies (Flynn and Samantha)_**

 ** _5_** ** _th_** ** _: The Half-Brothers (Tristan and Carter)_**

 ** _6_** ** _th_** ** _: The Country Siblings (Dallas and Dahlia)_**

 ** _7_** ** _th_** ** _: The Twins (April and Jenna)_**

 ** _8_** ** _th_** ** _: The News Anchors (Carmen and Pamela)_**

 ** _9_** ** _th_** ** _: The Technicals (Gabriel and Rhianza)_**

 ** _10_** ** _th_** ** _: The Weirdos (J.J and Tavon)_**

 ** _11_** ** _th_** ** _: The Awesome Geeks (Noy and Eugene)_**

 ** _12_** ** _th_** ** _: The Pizzeria Sisters (Charity and Pandora)_**

 ** _ELIMINATED!_**

 ** _13_** ** _th_** ** _: The College Roommates (Andrew and Steven)_**

 ** _14_** ** _th_** ** _: The Pen-Pal Besties (Zoey and Dawn)_**

 ** _15_** ** _th_** ** _: The Ninja Contortionists (Eli and Marron)_**

 ** _16_** ** _th_** ** _: The 'Normal' Friends (Dave and Ella)_**

 ** _17_** ** _th_** ** _: The Trouble-Makers (Bucky and Nutty)_**

 ** _18_** ** _th_** ** _: The Princess and Ranger (Parasoul and Christopher)_**

 ** _19_** ** _th_** ** _: The Hotshots (Fay and Danny)_**

 ** _20_** ** _th_** ** _: The Sirens (Shannon and Elias)_**

 **Sorry is this was a non-elimination episode, but there are only two teams left before we reach the finale ten, it was really hard for me to write that The Ninjas, Pen-Pals, and Roommates are eliminated, they were all my faves and it keeps breaking me apart to watch them go!**

 **Also me and my friends have come up with a crazy plan and we would like to give it a shot, it involves you guys! And the finale ten! Can't wait to find out then keep reading please, and review cause it really means a lot to me if you do.**

 **See you guys in a while!**

 **[9-13-13-15-18-20-1-12] [23-9-12-4, 3-1-18-4] [6-9-7-8-20-5-18] [1-14-5] [18-15-15-11-8-5]**


	21. E18: Prancing Around France

**Heyo Everyone, Insanity Radical here with a greeting to you with a Hello and a Yo! Turning it into a Heyo, say Heyo when you greet me guys especially the ladies since I'm so alone …. Awkwardness aside, I know each of you guys are beautiful creations of God, and if you're not then who made you? Also College, I would like to say that to all Professors and people who are giving me pain and misery throughout the years as a student, I realize now that all of this, the projects, the quizzes, the pressure, the stress, the false hope that you make us believe you are absent but apparently your not, and all of it was just a test or a training in order to make me a better professional guy in the future…and to that I say Fudge you! (No offense on other profs though, Mine are douches)**

 **Anyway they won't know mah name, Let's get to it!**

* * *

 **Episode 18: Prancing around France**

 _Last time on The Ridonculous Race: Insanity. Our teams head over to New Jersey Asylum where they got themselves a game of hide and seek, The You-Tubers got owned, The Spy and Surgeon fell for the oldest trap in the book, Dallas got butt stabbed….Thirty times. And The Technicals went on a sewage adventure, but it was all eye's on The Awesome Geeks who have found a new friend while Eugene just treats it very weirdly *Cough* Jealous *Cough* and The Pizzeria Sisters who got cornered by Freddy, Chikan, Bunny and Fox the nurse as they placed their skills until 6pm, resulting them in last place. Did I mention that it was a non-elimination round? Oh you bet I did!_

 ** _Don: Twelve teams are now heading over to a new location, Who will be going home this round! Today's a chance of redemption and ascension, I have no idea what I just said because this is The Ridonculous Race Insanity!_**

* * *

 ** _(Intro: I have no Comment on this one)_**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The You-Tubers (Zachery and Kevin)_

 _Kevin sat at his seat while Zachery is getting restrained by J.J and Pamela._

 _Kevin: DO IT!_

 _Zachery: NOOOO!_

 _Pamela: Don't be such a wussy dude! You lost a bet fair and square, Geez talk about depressing._

 _Zachery: You're not gonna make me do it demons! There are some dares that you didn't do even if you lost, You no good demonic spawn of a You-Tuber!_

 _Kevin: Yeah, But you always think of something smart and trick me into doing it anyway, and now it's my domain making you my bitch, NOW DO IT!_

 _J.J: Come on! It's just talking to your crush and confessing your true feelings in front of millions of people who are watching this, it's not like it's a million and one or anything cause that would be scary._

 _Zachery: Negatory! I don't like the idea of it, I don't like each and everyone of you!_

 _J.J: I don't like your face! *Tackled Zachery*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Everyone is watching Zachery and Kevin with Pamela and J.J as The free You-Tuber held a box while the captive You-Tuber stares at it with complete horror.

"What's in the box?" Charlotte asked curiously.

"I hope its flowers!" Dahlia suggested.

"It's not flowers" Carmen informally deadpanned

"SHUT UP!" Pandora shouted "I'm watching some intense humiliation here and I don't want to miss it!"

Zachery kneeled at the sight of the box as Kevin puts on a satisfied smirk, a lot of their arguments and fights it was always him who gets the last laugh, Kevin might win some but Zachery always finds a way to turn it into his favour, but now the tables have been turned, no matter how many possibilities he thinks of, it always leads to the choice.

"What's it going to be Zach-Zach, Your pride or your pride!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Y-You wouldn't dare r-read one of t-those" Zachery warned

"Suit yourself" Said Kevin and pulled a small paper from the box "HEY EVERYONE! If you thought Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life is a creepy and disgusting video, let me tell you what my best buddy Zachery thinks of it, it's Aro-

"FINE!" Zachery shouted "Just hand me the Alphasphere and I'll do it!"

"Heh, You finally gave in huh?" Kevin asked.

"Forcing me to confess truthfully to Amanda, Screw you Kevin to hell" Zachery confessed.

"I'm only doing this cause I'm your bro" Kevin said and gave Zachery the Alphasphere "You know what to do"

"Look Kevin, I'm sorry ok! Just don't let me-

"After testing many times on this" Kevin announced as he picked another paper "I have come to the conclusion that Zachery's most dreamed fantasy is him on a trampoline, a big springy one, covered in baby oil with-

"I'm switching it on you douche!" Zachery shouted

"Oh this is getting feisty…I LOVE IT!" Tristan confessed as Carter rolled his eyes.

" ** _H-Hello? K-Kevin?"_** Amanda asked

"N-No it's not Kevin" Zachery clarified.

 **"Zachery! OMG I'm so sorry ok So very sorry!** " Amanda

"No I'm the one who should be sorry, I've hid my feeling for you in such a long time because I was afraid that once you heard it, we wouldn't be friends anymore, a lot of people tried to make me confess but I couldn't because I'm scared." Zachery confessed as tears slowly formed in his eyes.

"I'm not like Kevin, He's confident, strong and willing to take risk for the sake of the people he loved, He's the complete opposite of me… I'm to afraid to risk anything, I'm scared of trying because I'm afraid I'll lose the people I've loved more than myself, I panic whenever a loyal fan hates me, I blame myself if people don't like what they see because I know I'm not good enough…And now I hate myself because I don't want to tell you how I feel" Zachery said "I know there are a lot of guys more amazing than me, but I guess my love confession was enough for you to know, that you are a very close person in my life"

Everyone was silent as Zachery's confession, some of the females refused the urge to cry, some contestants did though *Cough* Samantha *Cough*, Kevin just stared at Zachery in complete shock, he already knows they are bot opposites but he never knew Zachery claims he was something he wasn't, perhaps pushing him too far was not a good idea.

Suddenly they heard Amanda giggling causing everyone's confusion.

"W-Why are you l-laughing?" Zachery asked.

" ** _Because you're still the idiot that I fell in love with after me and Kevin broke-up. To be honest, you were much cooler than Kevin since you're organized and all that jazz, but the main point is that I thought you only see me as a friend"_** Amanda confessed.

"YOU THOUGHT?!" Kevin shouted and pushed Zachery away, grabbing the Alphasphere "HAVE YOU SEEN THE COMMENT SECTIONS ON HIS CHANNEL?!"

" ** _Not really, I never looked at the comments because I tend to focus on Zachery's cute face more than read other people's opinions"_** Amanda informed.

Zachery's face blushed red.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Kevin shouted "The whole fanbase knows about it, Your friends know about it, EVEN BY FRIST GLANCE ON JAPAN A LOT OF THEM KNOW ZACH HAS A CRUSH ON YOU!"

"Kevin!" Zachery shouted.

"I'm not done yet gigolo!" Kevin exclaimed "You guys make a perfect couple and none of you think you are good enough, what is this a Soap Opera TV series?! NO! If you think you two are going to screw me with that hearts and arrows BS then you are wrong! Soap Opera series are supposed to make you laugh and barf that's a general rule of the world, and not only that but they happen on night shows not on the morning!"

Kevin removed his shirt as he looked at Zachery with intense fury "I won't let you make a mockery of Soap Operas Satan in Zachery's clothing! So if you and Amanda are trying to make my heart beat. Let's handle this outside!"

"FIGHT! FIGHT!" J.J shouted.

"Crush him with a chair!" Charity exclaimed.

"MAKE HIM FEEL PAIN!" Samantha yelled

"Lick his biceps! LICK IT NOW" Charlotte suggested on Zachery "I mean, USE A SLEDGEHAMMER!"

* * *

 ** _Don: With that done, Let's get back on the race because last Chill-Zone is located on New Jersey and that's where Insignificant, Darold, Kevin and Zachery with a new girlfriend will be getting their first travel tip._**

Insignificant and Darold walked over to the Don box with complete joy.

"Third wins in a row!" Insignificant cheered "This Challenge is getting to easy for us"

"You bet! There isn't anything in this world that can stop us" Darold exclaimed.

"We're the best! The Ultimate!" Insignificant shouted

"With our Speed, Strength and Ability at its best!" Darold cheered

"Don't forget North Korea" Insignificant corrected.

"Oh yes! We can't forget about North Korea, We are the best ultimate team of Speed, Strength, Ability and North Korea!" Darold shouted.

It took a few minutes before Insignificant said "BUTSSANK"

"What?" Darold asked.

"I said, BUTSSANK" Insignificant repeated.

"BUTSSANK?" Darold questioned.

"Did you just refer to us as BUTSSANK?" Insignificant asked.

"Didn't you hear me my friend, I said we are the best ultimate t-

"Yes, Yes! The Best Ultimate Team of Speed, Strength, Ability and North Korea! BUTSSANK!" Insignificant answered.

"BUTSSANK….." Darold said as he thinks it through.

"BUTSSANK" both said as they shrugged their shoulders while Insignificant grabs the tip

" ** _Take your badokadonks to the airport and fly all the way to France, Europe"_** Insignificant announced.

The Spy and Surgeon ran off as Kevin carries a paralyzed, Love Struck Zachery to the carpet of completion.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The You-Tubers (Zachery and Kevin)_

 _Amanda:_ _ **Via Alphasphere***_ _I Love you!_

 _Zachery: I love you more! *Both started giggling*_

 _Kevin: CAN WE FOCUS ON THE CHALLENGE HERE! I already got the tip!_

 _Zachery: How come we were so shy into confessing our feelings for each other, this is the best moment of my life._

 _Amanda:_ _ **Via Alphasphere***_ _Same to you my evil overlord *Squeals* I've been dying to say that for a long time_

 _Zachery: *Closes the microphone on the alphasphere and squeals, then whispers to Kevin* She called me Overlord._

 _Kevin: DUDE! WE'RE GOING TO FRANCE! WE NEED TO FOCUS!_

 _Both: *Sighs Lovingly* Franceee 3 3_

 _Kevin: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Don: Bad luck to the team and good luck to some teams because it has been announced there will be three flights departing one hour apart, Teams on the first flight have a huge advantage this time, or do they? Nah, just kidding they'll totally dominate it._**

"France! The city of love" Tristan said and puts an arm around April "Are you excited?"

"Not really" April confessed "I just want to survive this challenge, I mean I haven't reached the top 5 for a long time"

"Well maybe your boyfriend can help you out!" Tristan suggested.

April smiled "Ok then, What have you got to offer Mr. Helper?"

"I'm smart, Cunning, Strong and very attractive!" Tristan answered "And by God if you and I are battling for first place, I will lay down my jacket and give it to you so you can win the throne"

" ** _He's not Cunning!"_** Carter announced in his board

"Dude! I'm flirting!" Tristan said as he glared at his brother while Carter gave a sly smug face.

"Ok that's a very good offer" April said "But what's in it for me" she asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Um…We can hold hands?" Tristan suggested as his face blushed.

"Is he really shy about this?" Jenna asked Carter as the mute nodded his head.

" ** _You should have seen him in prom"_** Carter writes down on his board.

"Wow, You know to be honest, you are more mature than him" Jenna confessed

" ** _Guilty as charged"_** Carter wrote " ** _Your more stronger than your sis, even I was scared when you are angry"_**

"Don't be silly, I only hurt people who hurts the people I love" Jenna said happily.

" ** _Does that count me too?"_** Carter wrote and smirked

Immediately Jenna's face turned bright red as she plays with her finger "W-Well i-if the court of law-

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Tristan and Gabriel (Sole Members of The Shirtless Movement)_

 _Gabriel: Dude, Your bro just owned you at flirting, and he doesn't even need to say a word!_

 _Tristan: I KNOW! He's a sexy male model philosopher/gigolo trapped in a teenage boy's body! My God how does he do it?!_

 _Gabriel: You already got a girlfriend bro, it makes you more advance than Carter._

 _Tristan: Carter likes to take things slow and progressive, While I just got lucky_

 _Gabriel: Come on dude, April likes you the way you are, Look just show me how you flirt._

 _Tristan: You?_

 _Gabriel: Seduce me man!_

 _Tristan: *Cough* Hey Girlfriend, Your face is good! I'm a Tristan!_

 _Gabriel: …_

 _Tristan: …_

 _Gabriel: You totally nailed it bro *Gives high-five*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"So what do you say?" Tristan asked completely nervous "Or am I going to fast in our relationship"

"Dude, you're going too slow and it's slightly funny. Look, guide me to the top five and you get more of this" April said and pulled Tristan to an intense kiss, the sudden attack was passionate and forceful that Tristan felt limp again by how intense the kiss was, April just closed her eyes enjoying the moment as her boyfriend was close to fainting, after a few seconds she lets go and drops Tristan to the ground.

"I'll be giving an even better effort if you succeed" April said with a wink and strutted off, signalling Jenna to follow.

"Well I guess I'll be going then" Jenna said a bit sad.

Carter placed a hand on Jenna's shoulders and gave her an encouraging smile.

"You know, even if you don't speak, I kinda understand what you are saying to me right now" Jenna said and gave Carter a quick peck on the cheek "Thanks"

Carter smiles as he saw Jenna skipping towards April as the Twins went off, The mute Half-Brother smiled and grabbed Tristan's leg, dragging him to the airport.

Dallas looks over to Dahlia and said calmly "Wish it was you and St-

"France!" Dahlia said loudly embarrassed as Dallas smiled in enjoyment

* * *

 ** _Flight 1: The You-Tubers, The Spy and Surgeon, The Armadas and The Clubbies_**

 ** _Flight 2: The Half-Brothers, The Country Siblings, The Twins and The News Anchors_**

 ** _Flight 3: The Technicals, The Weirdos, The Awesome Geeks and The Pizzeria Sisters._**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Awesome Geeks (Noy and Eugene)_

 _Eugene: *Blushing* Sooo, Were going to France *Chuckles Nervously*_

 _Noy: The City of Love *Starts playing with her hair*_

 _Eugene: Y-You wouldn't want to you know, Have some fun while doing this race at the cost of being in the chopping block once more._

 _Noy: A-Are you asking me on a date *Blushes deeper*_

 _Eugene: *Scratches the back of his head* W-Well we haven't enjoyed much because we were so focused on the race, I think we should you know, let loose for a while. B-BUT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO THEN THAT'S FINE BECAUSE I TRULY UNDERSTAND!_

 _Noy: Yeah, I like that very much._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Don: Known by most people as The City of Love, France encompasses medieval and port cities, tranquil villages, mountains and Mediterranean beaches. Paris, its capital, is known worldwide for its couture fashion houses, classical art museums including the Louvre and monuments like the Eiffel Tower. The country is also renowned for its sophisticated cuisine and its wines. Lascaux's ancient cave drawings, Lyon's Roman theater and the immense Palace of Versailles are testaments to its long history. Once teams arrive, instead of facing a normal Blue tip they will be getting something New and exciting!_**

"A Red tip?" Pandora repeated "What's that"

"An ordinary Blue tip just gives you instructions and whatnot, But the Red tip won't really give you the specific details" Charity informed.

"How did you know that?" Pandora said.

"Don told Cuppy while we were both asleep" Charity informed as she hugged the small sippy cup "Whose a good little cuppy, YOU ARE!"

"Well what does the Tip say?" Pandora asked.

"Let's see" Charity said.

 ** _Red Tip Challenge: Mega All In! Three Prancing Tipless._**

 ** _1._** ** _Height is an option for gliding, especially if its famous_**

 ** _2._** ** _Not Everything is a Portrait_**

 ** _3._** ** _Singing a Song on a Car is not Romantic_**

"Ok….I do not know what it means? What exactly does Don wants us to do?" Pandora questioned.

"Well the name of the challenge is **_Three Prancing Tipless_** Maybe we are supposed to find three puzzle pieces" Charity suggested.

"That may be good, I'm guessing these three sentences are guides to those puzzle pieces" Pandora guessed.

"Well once we land in France, We got to move quick" Charity said "Cuppy may know some"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Pizzeria Sisters (Charity and Pandora)_

 _Pandora: I'm starting to regret showing Charity the sippy cup._

 _Charity: *Gasps* Don't you dare say that to my little bundle of cuteness! He's the reason why I'm not insane!_

 _Pandora: Girl, Since when were you not insane?_

 _Charity: Point taken, But Cuppy is on our team now!_

 _Pandora: Well it better have some uses cause I'm not gonna drag his plastic butt to the Chill-Zone, I'm already tired of lifting yours._

 _Charity: *Giggles*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _France_**

"Ok!" Samantha cheered "Now to solve some really ridiculous hints into finding our puzzle pieces, I suggest we do the first clue!"

"Good idea!" Flynn cheered.

"OK! It says something tall and famous…GODDAMMIT! I can't think of anything!" Samantha yelled and starts to run around in panic.

"Whoa! Whoa Girl take it easy, you'll hurt your arm. I'm guessing one of the pieces is in the Eiffel tower" Flynn said "And we'll have to glide once we reach on top"

"Kinda like the same thing we did in Rio!" Samantha cheered

"Please don't bring that up Sam" Flynn said.

"Why? Is it because you've done something worth not knowing?" Samantha asked "Tell me what is it Flynn RIGHT NOW!"

"Look, If you care for something else other than the club you could just say it! I'm trying to save our one way to see each other and you're worried over some dumb thing that I did" Flynn exclaimed.

"So you admit you did something! Flynn, I want to save the Club as much as you but we need to be honest in our game here!" Samantha said.

"Nevermind that!" Flynn shouted "The Armadas just passed by us!"

Flynn ran off as Samantha sighed "Something happened and I will figure it out!"

* * *

 ** _Don: The Louvre or the Louvre Museum is one of the world's largest museums and a historic monument in Paris, France. A central landmark of the city, it is located on the Right Bank of the Seine in the 1st arrondissement, this is where the Second guide is directing._**

The You-Tubers are already making their way to the louvre, apparently Amanda guessed that the second guide leads to the louvre, thus using their one help per leg and resulting to the AlphaSphere being confiscated for the day.

"I'LL CALL YOU BACK!" Zachery shouted as Kevin drags him inside the art museum.

"Ok, So the Puzzle Piece should be around here somewhere" Kevin thought and found a Yellow tip attached to one of the statues, guarded by a tough security guard.

"Ohhh Crap" Kevin said "Well Zach-Zach, I guess we won't be talking to Amanda for a while till we can't get this done"

"What?" Zachery asked "Why?"

"Well in case you aren't wondering, a yellow tip on a statue and several of these painting are guarded by top security in France, don't suppose you have an-

"I won't let you get in the way of Evil Love FRENCHIE!" Zachery shouted and tackled the security guard.

"Ok, II have to admit that there are some pros and cons of Zachery finally having a girlfriend" Kevin confessed "I'm liking it"

"GAH! MY BONES!" The guard yelled

* * *

 ** _Don:_** **_The Seine is a 776-kilometre long river and an important commercial waterway within the Paris Basin in the north of France. With the aid of the third guide, teams must take a small boat and cruise the river in search for a cyan tip located below._**

"Thanks!" Charlotte said as the staff placed her teams boat into the river, the female Armada looked at the map and stared at it in confusion "Hey Antonio, There is something wrong with the map. It has no pictures!"

"WHY ARE YOU MOCKING ME DEMON!" Antonio shouted at the mime in front of him "Stop copying my graceful movements, because no one can master it except me!"

"Dude it's a mime" Charlotte informed.

The mime continues to imitate Antonio.

"How does he do that?!" Antonio yelled.

"I'm pretty sure it's a Girl" Charlotte said.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Samantha yelled.

Both Charlotte and Antonio immediately saw Samantha on a glider as she crashes down safely, because the mime broke her fall, unfortunately the girl Clubmate was covered in tomatoes.

"What happened?" Antonio asked.

"Two words, TOMATO GUN!" Samantha exclaimed angrily.

* * *

 ** _Don:_** **_The Eiffel Tower is a wrought iron lattice tower on the Champ de Mars in Paris, France. It is named after the engineer Gustave Eiffel, whose company designed and built the tower. Twelve Green tips are stacked on top and they must be able to grab one of those suckers while avoiding the tomato interns with their tomato guns. Once Teams collected the Red, Blue, Yellow and Green Tips they must head over to the Chill-Zone, Last team to arrive may be cut from the race!_**

The Second flight has arrived and in an instant the four teams sprinted their way to France with their red tips still intact. The Half-Brothers head over to the Eiffel Tower, The Twins made their way to the louvre, The Country Siblings to the Seine.

"I think it's about time we say goodbye to The Twins, don't you think?" Carmen asked herself "But it'll result with The Half-Brothers getting on my bad side and I need to be safe about it"

"Let's go to the seine Carmen!" Pamela suggested "The Armadas and Country Siblings are there too, it looks so fun!"

"If you're the one diving for tips then I have no arguments about it" Carmen said.

"But we are supposed to do it together" Pamela reminded.

"Duh! I'll paddle the boat while you dive for Cyan tips. Cool. Ok GO TEAM!" Carmen cheered and ran to the Seine.

"Ok?" Pamela said as she catches up.

* * *

 ** _Eiffel Tower._**

 ** _"_** IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!" Darold shouted as he slowly climbs to the steel bars of the tower.

There are many ways to grab a tip, either you grab a glider and crash your way to the top, or climb the tower with your bare hands and stealth-fully grab the tip from the top, and since The Spy and Surgeon are horrible drivers…

"AAHH!" Insignificant screamed, covered in tomato juice as he fell down to a safety net prepared.

Carter silently climbs the tower, he decided to be far away from Tristan as possible since his sibling insisted that his awesome taunting and strength will make him invincible enough to climb to the top, knowing Tristan's ego, Carter decided to go on stealth instead.

"You can hit me with that fruit gun of yours Frenchie! But you will never break my spirit!" Tristan shouted as he continues to climb. One of the interns luckily shot Tristan in the eye causing the Half-Brother to cry in pain.

"My eyes! They are burning!" Tristan cried "Oh why did I didn't think this plan through! Maybe if I just ignore it and-

Another tomato was hit on his corneas.

"MY CORNEAS" Tristan yelled as he falls down the tower.

Meanwhile Flynn is still circling around the tower with his glider, Most of the Interns are trying to take him down but the male Clubmate easily dodges the incoming tomatoes.

* * *

 ** _Louvre_**

Two security guards drag a struggling Zachery outside as did one security guard drags his partner, both You-Tubers where thrown away and were given a thirty minute penalty for failing.

"Dammit! Why didn't you help me back there?!" Zachery asked.

"Because I'am a noble citizen, Unlike you!" Kevin shouted.

"Excuse me sir, Can you please tell me if you have seen a colored tip inside?" A strange looking feminine male with a moustache asked, His orange hair is hidden under a fedora and it seems this person is extremely tall.

"Oh yes, It's on the statues and the paintings" Kevin answered "Guards are protecting it so you got to act-

Zachery hits Kevin with his palm as he looked over to the tall man "Really April? I thought you were smarter than this?"

"Don't criticize, It's part of the plan." April said in a male tone voice.

"That approach is really stupid" Zachery confessed.

"Says the guy who got his ass whooped" April countered.

"Good call, Well then try your best" Zachery said "We'll be on this bench for thirty minutes"

* * *

 ** _Seine River._**

"Wooow! This is so Romantic Brother!" Dahlia cheered as Dallas kept rowing their boat.

"Sure" Dallas replied, keeping a close observation on the river for any tips beneath.

"Hey, you seem pretty upset" Dahlia said "Is something wrong"

"It's silly, Don't worry about it" Dallas said.

"I miss him too" Dahlia said.

Dallas looked over to Dahlia who gave him a comforting smile "I know he's your first friend, but now that he's gone, we should really move on, he wouldn't like us down in the dumps"

"How did you know?" Dallas asked.

"I'm your little sister silly, I know my brother than anyone!" Dahlia replied happily.

Dallas smiled and continued rowing, he placed his one hand on his eyepatch and smiled at a single thought "Maybe you and me are just the same outcast" Dallas said silently to the skies.

"I GOT IT!" Antonio yelled.

Dallas and Dahlia looked at The Armadas, Charlotte is at the boat cheering as Antonio swims back to the boat where she is.

"You did it Antonio!" Charlotte cheered.

"You bet! This team is heading to—Wait, something touched my legs for some weird reason" Antonio confessed.

Dallas' pupil shrunk at the sudden realization "Antonio! Get out of there now!"

But it was too late, since two octopuses as the size of a regular man started wrapping their tentacles on the poor male Armada, Antonio squealed like a girl as he struggles to stay on land.

"Holy Cow!" Carmen said "Good thing, I wasn't the one to dive" she said in relief

"CARMEN HELP!" Pamela cried as tentacles grabbed her neck.

"Girl, you know I'm not interested in hentai! No way am I going there!" Carmen said "But do you got the tip? If you don't then beat that octopus to bits so you can continue!"

"There are millions of them here!" Pamela informed horribly.

"Then the others will be attacking the other teams, seriously Pam stop whining and help the team already" Carmen said in annoyance.

"Sorry!" Pamela cried.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Country Siblings (Dallas and Dahlia)_

 _Dallas: There comes a time where a hunter has to face another challenge, that he must conquer at the end._

 _Dahlia: Does the Octopus gave you that cute eyepatch?_

 _Dallas: No. Dahlia, no matter how many animals you give, you won't guess it._

 _Dahlia: Don't underestimate me brother, I borrowed a dictionary!_

 _Dallas: How does that help you?_

 _Dahlia: An Ostrich, I bet it's an Ostrich!_

 _Dallas: No_

 _Dahlia: Darn, What animals are left?_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The last flight has landed, and the remaining four teams are heading their way to the three challenges. Well, almost all of them.

"We're here…France" Eugene said.

"City of love" Noy said as she play with her hair.

Eugene looked over at Noy and sighed lovingly at her, they are in Paris and Eugene must confess his feelings to Noy before he left, she already accepted his date and now its time to make it all worth it, make it unforgettable, and most of all romantic.

Eugene grabbed Noy's hand, and it took every single will power he has to not freak out, he noticed Noy flinched but her cheeks reddened as she showed a cute smile.

"Let's go?" Eugene asked.

"S-Sure" Noy said.

Noy could feel thousands of butterflies in her, she is actually having a date with Eugene! The one she loved in her entire life, and best of all they were in France, one of the most romantic countries in the world, The race was degraded to second priority because her first priority right now is him.

The two of them walked over to the Eiffel tower.

"I think there's a flower shop on the top" Noy guessed.

"Well then let's do it the awesome way my dear" Eugene proposed "S-Sorry! I shouldn't call you that!" he blushed instantly.

"*Giggle* I like it" Noy confessed "Last one's a rotten egg!"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Eugene (Member of The Awesome Geeks)_

 _Eugene: THIS IS PERFECT! LOVE IS ALL AROUND US FOLKS! Now all I need is not screw this up, and who knows?! Maybe both of us will be a couple after this!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Spy and Surgeon (Insignificant and Darold)_

 _Insignificant: This wasn't supposed to happen!_

 _Darold: What do you mean?_

 _Insignificant: They were supposed to date on the finale ten, not right now! Can't you see? Him. Her. Alone. France!_

 _Darold: What's wrong with that?_

 _Insignificant: *Cough* I can see what's happening_

 _Darold: What?!_

 _Insignifcant: And they don't have a clue!_

 _Darold: Who?_

 _Insignificant: They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line, Out team's now down to two._

 _Darold: Oh…_

 _Insignificant: The Sweet caress of twilight, There's magic everywhere, And with all this roomaantic atmosphere, DISASTER'S IN THE AIIIRRRR!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 ** _Eiffel Tower Heist: The Spy and Surgeon, The Clubbies, The Half-Brothers, The Weirdos, and The Awesome Geeks_**

 ** _Louvre Museum Mission: The You-Tubers, The Twins, and The Pizzeria Sisters_**

 ** _Seine River Search: The Armadas, The Country Siblings, The News Anchors and The Technicals_**

* * *

 ** _Eiffel Tower._**

"J.J, This is crazy!" Tavon yelled

"It's not! This is glorious!" J.J answered back.

The Weirdos have no idea how to get to the top of the Eiffel tower without getting splattered by tomatoes, so the female gamer decided to use an old style self-sacrifice diversion so that Tavon can claim their tip.

"I've spent fifty bucks on this bag of stink bombs, I don't what's in them but you and me are about to find out French scums!" J.J exclaimed as she purposely crashed her glider into the top of the Eiffel tower, creating a stink cloud to cover it.

"OH GOD I WAS WRONG! THIS PLAN WAS NEVER WORTH IT!" J.J cried.

With J.J and the interns crying in pain over the stench, Carter manages to sneak by and grab one, Tavon also grabbed a tip and takes J.J away, Flynn manages to grab one before fainting but Samantha manages to pull him out, Darold and Insignificant simply climbed over and grabbed a pice, not minding the stench along with Noy and Eugene who doesn't even noticed there was a stench.

"Well we got the first piece" Noy said as they climbed down the Eiffel Tower.

"And I got this!" Eugene said as he presented Noy with a bouquet of flowers.

Noy gasped in delight and hugs Eugene, while both walking down hand in hand, The Spy and Surgeon and The Weirdos walked behind them and started singing.

 _"_ Can you feel the love tonight" Sung J.J

"The peace the evening brings" Exclaimed Insignificant

"The world for once in perfect harmony" Tavon sang sweetly.

"With all its living brings!" Darold said happily, till he realized his back-up singers are looking at him angrily.

"It's 'Things' not 'Brings' You screwed up!" Insignificant yelled.

"We've been practicing this at the rehearsal dammit! You haven't learned at all, How does Jennifer Lopez gonna take us now!" J.J cried.

* * *

 ** _Louvre Art Museum_**

"We are trained agents from FBI, We'll be taking it from here sir" Pandora said.

"Ok, then show me your ID, badges and your skills in hand – hand combat" the guard responded.

"Gladly fellow officer" Charity happily replied and gave her ID.

"You know, you two are both young and beautiful to be security guards" the guard confessed and looked over their ID "This is just a small rookie security guard who works at a Pizzeria"

 _SLAP!_

"HOW DARE YOU!" Pandora shouted "Do you have any idea what it's like to work in that demon spawn of a restaurant!" the older night guard exclaimed.

"Sure, a simple watching over an empty place for only six dollars an hour" the guard replied.

"That is the problem! We're working on minimum wage and we are risking our lives on that place! Don't you dare mock me on my skills DON'T DO IT!" Pandora yelled.

"Would you just-

"Cuppy Attack!" Charity shouted and threw her sippy cup straight to the guards head, the impact was so strong it made the guard unconscious thus The Pizzeria Sisters were able to get in easily, The You-Tubers also took advantage of this while The Twins were way ahead of them as they exited the museum just as the two teams started searching

"Told you the moustache was genius" Jenna said.

"Can't believe your plan worked sis, Never should have taken you for granted" April said.

"Aww" Jenna replied and hugged her sister "Sis, I think the music around us is telling us that we really are born to be close"

April did started hearing some romantic music getting close, either that or she was just plain insane, but then she realized that The Spy and Surgeon, Awesome Geeks, and Weirdos are walking by with Noy and Eugene walking hand in hand and entering the museum.

"Am I missing something?" April asked.

"That's so sweet!" Jenna cheered as she pulled her sister away so that the couple can pass them by while the two teams behind them continue singing.

"J.J you should really change the theme, everyone already knows Can you feel the Love tonight, it's like basic Algebra, you need to beat it up" April advised.

"You are advising something that is not your forte, I would assume you are just trying to trick me or are you just being friendly" J.J assumed but instantly smiled "Good thing I'm stupid. I WON'T LET YOU DOWN SENPAI!"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Twins (April and Jenna)_

 _April: Senpai…. I like it, do you think Tristan would be willing to call me that?_

 _Jenna: I don't know sis, but you got to kiss him if we are on the final five remember._

 _April: I see no problem doing it, Couples do that._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Seine River_**

"OH GOD!" Gabriel cried "A lot of octopi are wrapping around my face! Oh my therapist told me this would happen, BUT I DIDN'T BELIEVE HER!"

"Wait, You have a female therapist?" Rhianza asked as she continues to fight off the octopus with the oars on their boat.

Dallas continues using his hunter knife to slice of the tentacles as it tries to get its limbs on Dahlia.

"Get to the shore Dahlia" Dallas instructed and stabbed a tentacle before it can even climb the boat.

"What about the others?!" Dahlia asked referring to the other three teams that were still in trouble.

"Your safety is my first priority!" Dallas exclaimed.

Dallas used one of the oars to whack one octopus away then proceeds to paddle the boat all the way to safety, Once Dahlia was safe the male Country Sibling looked over to se Antonio completely defenceless, Carmen and Pamela screaming for help, Gabriel and Rhianza fighting off the Octopuses and Charlotte getting ink on her face.

"God, I hope I don't have to save everyone" Dallas whispered to himself "And what's with the Rock Romantic….music"

Dallas and Dahlia observed Noy and Eugene on a boat together, enjoying each other's company, while The Werdos and Spy and Surgeon are on separate boats with J.J having a rock guitar, Tavon on Base, Darold on Drums and Insignificant singing.

"CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT!" Insignificant cried.

"What are you guys doing?" Dallas asked.

"Trying to set the mood on our friends, It's pretty romantic so – THE PEACE THAT EVENING BRRRIIINGS!"

"I like that version" Dahlia confessed.

"Well, Time to save the others" Dallas said and placed the knife on his mouth then dives to the water "By the way how did they get here so fast?"

* * *

 ** _Chill-Zone_**

"Do you think we should do what they did to that other show, You know where the contestants sing and all" Don suggested.

"I don't think the staff likes that idea" Aaron the Cameraman replied.

"Shut up Camera dude, Not talking to you" Don said "Oh here come the SWEET ABRAHAM LINCOLN!"

Noy and Eugene walked over to the mat holding hands and stared lovingly at each other.

"That was the best date I ever had!" Noy exclaimed.

"Me too!" Eugene said.

"Well, It's nice to practice this types of dates to friends huh?" Noy said happily.

"Oh yeah, totally but you weren't so bad" Eugene said "To be honest you were awesome at dating, I think I almost fell in love with you!" He confessed.

"So was I, I totally like the way you treat a gal" Noy said happily and giggled.

"OH COME ON!" J.J shouted.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Darold exclaimed.

Tavon grabs his hair and screams in frustration.

"I sang the same stupid, freaking son in different versions for nothing!" Insignificant yelled "I even played Rock n Roll on that! There wasn't even a rock and roll version you know"

"Oh Yeah, thanks guys for setting the mood" Eugene said.

"SCREW YOU SIR!" Tavon yelled "SCREW YOU AND YOUR MUSCLES!"

"What?!" Everyone asked.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Tavon yelled.

" ** _Noy and Eugene: First Place!"_** Don announced unhappily "Still screw the both of you"

"Huh?" Both members of the Awesome Geeks replied.

"Geez, What got them pissed all of a sudden" April asked as she and Jenna walked over to the sulking Weirdos and Koreans.

"Are they fine with us taking second place?" Jenna asked.

"Sis, Insig is still rambling right now" April said and pointed to the surgeon.

"COUNTRY! FOLK! JAZZ! BLUES! All versions for pete's sake and I didn't see them hook-up!" Insignificant cried.

" ** _April and Jenna: Second Place!"_** Don announced "You guys should get into the mat now"

"It doesn't matter *Sniff* All our efforts, FOR NOTHING!" J.J yelled as she and Tavon walked over to the mat.

" ** _J.J and Tavon: Third Place!"_**

 ** _"Insignificant and Darold: Fourth Place!"_** Don exclaimed "I should be a bit happy that the streak is over, but the whole Awesome Geeks thing ruined it for me"

"I feel your pain" Darold commented.

* * *

 ** _Don: There are only eight teams remaining, which of them will be getting here next and which of them will go home? The numbers are surely increasing, and in this case, the larger the number, the worse your chance of winning the money_**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Technicals (Gabriel and Rhianza)_

 _Gabriel: You know Rhianza I just realized something._

 _Rhianza: What's that?_

 _Gabriel: This place is a great place to bring not only a Girlfriend/Boyfriend, but also someone very special in our hearts._

 _Rhianza: *Slightly blushes* What do you mean by that?_

 _Gabriel: I should totally take Tristan and Flynn here sometimes when the race is over! The Shirtless Alliance must move on! AM I RIGHT?!_

 _Rhianza:….._

 _Gabriel: …._

 _Rhianza: You're dead to me Gab_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The Clubbies has just finished the last challenge in the louvre, it was hard to fight off some bastard octopuses, but luckily Dallas was fighting most of them, after that it was smooth sailing since for some unknown reason, the Louvre had no more security guards. Samantha was tempted to steal the Mona Lisa.

"Ok, All that's left is the Chill-Zone!" Samantha cheered "Let's move out!"

"Samantha Wait, I have to tell you something" Flynn said.

"What is it?" Samantha asked "Wait, Is this about Rio?"

Flynn nodded his head sadly "We never really should be here, We should have been eliminated back there"

"Whaaa?" Samantha asked.

"You want me to tell you everything…Well here goes" Flynn said.

* * *

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFLASHBACK!XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 ** _Rio De Janeiro._**

"Are you alright Samantha?" Don asked "I could get you some meds, but that would result to Flynn doing the challenge all alone"

"Then don't get the stupid meds!" Samantha yelled as she struggles to stand up "I'm fine, A broken arm isn't enough to kill a person"

"Yeah, but it can really held them back" Don replied sternly "Look, I cannot allow you to do this, you'll hurt yourself"

"WATCH ME!" Samantha exclaimed angrily just as Flynn landed.

"Flynn, Please tell Samantha that she needs to take a break from now" Don informed.

"FLYNN! Please tell this host that I'm not going anywhere!" Samantha yelled.

Flynn looked at Samantha, his best friend is slowly close to crying as she struggles to ignore the pain, Don just looked concern at Samantha and looks at Flynn, giving him the choice.

"Samantha's….fine Don, She can handle it" Flynn said in defeat.

"HA! I'm n-not going down that easy haha" Samantha cheered in pain as she walks back to the cliff and repeat the gliding challenge "I'll see you on the other side"

"We're doomed" Flynn said.

"I saw that" Andrew commented, the luckster picked up his crashed glider and walked over to the male Clubmate.

"You did? Well, I guess we're eliminated then huh, besides you guys The Twins haven't reached the Chill-Zone yet" Flynn informed.

"Why is she fighting?" Andrew asked "I mean, she's injured really bad, she'll only be deadweight if she keeps going"

"That's Samantha for you, she never tries to be deadweight to anyone, even if she is sometimes" Flynn said.

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't want her friends to leave her, You know before this race, she only comes to me and Nicole. Most people in our school see her as a weird person, that's why she was always alone when in class and The Club was the only way to make her happy" Flynn said

"She sure loves her friends huh?" Andrew smiled.

"Yeah…" Flynn said calmly.

Andrew looked at Steven trying to catch the small helicopter, Samantha already at the top of the cliff ready to take-off and then to Flynn who looks at his best friend with concern.

"Ok listen, I'm not the kind of guys who is great at words, so I'm going to let my actions do the talking" Andrew said "But in case you are wondering, I'm dropping this game"

"What do you mean?" Flynn asked.

"Quit, or get eliminated, I'm sure Steven will understand" Andrew said "To be honest, I never really want to go back to reality TV since I've been through hell on the last show, I'm only doing this for a friend, when the race started, I already know we were going to be eliminated at some point, but I decided to save that elimination to a team in need"

"You mean?"

"Yup, I was planning to quit whenever someone doesn't want to go home yet, believe me I was tempted to use it on Christopher and Dawn's team but…I kind of saving it to a close friend of mine" Andrew said and took of his glasses "But now that someone needs a bit more fun in this race, I think she'll understand that I used it on the other team"

"Andrew…. You don't need to drop the game for us" Flynn said.

"It's my choice" Andrew said "Just remember not to waste our sacrifice, Get closer to Samantha, tell her everything is going to be okay, say you'll never leave her. No matter how dangerous the future may hold"

Andrew placed a hand on Flynn's shoulder and gave it a tap "I'm not planning to be a hero on this season, There are people out here are more deserving"

Flynn couldn't held it in and hugged the luckster "Thank you"

"Hey, My luck must have been good since I found your dilemma"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFLASHBACK END!XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Samantha stared at Flynn in silence as the male Clubmate continues to explain.

"And after that, he just do it, without looking back" Flynn said "I know I succeeded in the goal he was giving me but-

Flynn was surprised as Samantha hugged him in return, the male Clubmate hugged back as the two embraced each other.

"You're crazy" Samantha said happily.

"I learned from the best" Flynn said.

* * *

 **Chill-Zone**

 **"Tristan and Carter: Fifth Place!"**

 **"Pamela and Carmen: Sixth Place!"**

 **"Charity and Pandora: Seventh Place!"**

 **"Kevin and Zachery: Eight Place!"**

 **"Gabriel and Rhianza: Ninth Place!"**

 **"Flynn and Samantha: Tenth Place!"**

"Wait a minute!" Insignificant shouted "That means!"

"Charlotte may be eliminated…" Kevin realized then went back to the mat "RUN CHARLOTTE RUN!"

The Armadas and The Country Siblings are sprinting their way towards the carpet of completion.

"We shouldn't have stopped for ice cream!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"We didn't! Keep running!" Antonio cried.

"Brother, I can run too!" Dahlia informed as Dallas is carrying her bridal style.

"No time! We need to make it!" Dallas shouted.

The two teams were neck and neck till..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" ** _Dallas and Dahlia: Eleventh Place!"_** Don announced.

"No way.." Zachery said.

"NOOO!" Kevin cried.

" ** _Antonio and Charlotte: I'm sorry to say this but you have been elimi-_**

"WAIT!" Samantha yelled "I'm too injured to continue!"

Everyone gasped at Samantha's confession, especially J.J

"But you were doing so fine in New Jersey, how come-" Don was cut-off as Flynn whispered to Don.

"Are you sure? You are injured?" Don asked Samantha.

"Yup! I think my hear just stopped!" Samantha exclaimed.

"Wait, SAMMY what are you doing?!" J.J exclaimed.

"I'm doing Braveheart!" Samantha exclaimed happily "So to replace us, we choose The Armadas!"

"I'm cool with that" Flynn said.

"Well if I can't argue then who am I to stop you guys, **_Flynn and Samantha: One of you can't continue the race, meaning you're eliminated. And to replace you are none other than the Armadas"_**

"WE'RE SAFE!" Antonio cheered.

"Thank you!" Charlotte said and hugged Samantha.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _"Well I thought our elimination should go out with a bang! Something Awesome, yet tearful at the same time!" Flynn confessed._

 _"Oh I already requested that to J.J is one of us is going home" Samantha informed._

 _"Well at least we had fun all the way, heck someone even saved us from elimination, sure hope he's not angry" Flynn said._

 _"He won't, So Flynn what happens to the club now" Samantha asked._

 _"Well who says Principal can't disband our club just yet, There may be some contest out there that can give us some money" Flynn suggested._

 _"Well as long as we're together and having fun, I wouldn't have it any other way" Samantha happily said._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"But still, to put in a pessimist's view, Andrew lost for nothing" Flynn said "I really gonna make it up for the poor sap"

"Oh please, since when did he get mad? Anyway dude, We're in France and all Sooo…

"Let's go to a café?" Flynn suggested.

"YOU SIR HAVE READ MY MIND!" Samantha cheered as both started running away.

 ** _Don: Eleven teams remain, the numbers are slowly decreasing and the pressure keeps on heating, you don't want to miss any of this on THE RIDONCULOUS RACE INSANITY!_**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The News Anchors (Pamela and Carmen)_

 _Carmen: Tomorrow will be a new say, and that's the day The Twins are going down, I already contacted him in my phone and he says he'll help us…though I couldn't understand why is he laughing._

 _Pamela: Have you ever tried befriending the Twins?_

 _Carmen: Girl, they are evil. It's us or them! I'm not letting them enter the finale ten, I swear it!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The You-Tubers (Zachery and Kevin)_

 _Zachery: Look dude, I just want to say thank you. I couldn't have been together with Amanda if it wasn't for you._

 _Kevin: Hey, I may be a thorn in your life, but I'm the thorn in you life!_

 _Zachery: You got that right, So how am I going to help with the Charlotte crisis?_

 _Kevin: Whoa Wait?! You're actually gonna help me?_

 _Zachery: You made my life happy, so it's only natural I too help yours_

 _Kevin: Thanks man! Still screw you though…_

 _Zachery: I wish for your ultimate downfall._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Awesome Geeks (Noy and Eugene)_

 _Noy: Why are they mad at us, it was just a practice date._

 _Eugene: Yeah, what are they thinking, like we're gonna fall in love in Paris? Haha that's stiupid._

 _Noy: I know right!_

 _Both: Hahahaa *Dies down*_

 _Noy: Y-You know, every date ends with a k-kiss._

 _Eugene: Really?_

 _Noy: I-I think so._

 _Eugene: Well I guess the practice isn't over huh?_

 _Noy: Yup, Totally soo.._

 _Eugene: so…_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Country Siblings (Dallas and Dahlia)_

 _Dahlia: A cat!_

 _Dallas: No.._

 _Dahlia: A mouse!_

 _Dallas: No…_

 _Dahlia: A Racoon!_

 _Dallas:….No…._

 _Dahlia: Why is it so hard!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 ** _Rankings (So Far)_**

 ** _1_** ** _st_** ** _: The Awesome Geeks (Noy and Eugene)_**

 ** _2_** ** _nd_** ** _: The Twins (April and Jenna)_**

 ** _3_** ** _rd_** ** _: The Weirdos (J.J and Tavon)_**

 ** _4_** ** _th_** ** _: The Spy and Surgeon (Insignificant and Darold)_**

 ** _5_** ** _th_** ** _: The Half-Brothers (Tristan and Carter)_**

 ** _6_** ** _th_** ** _: The News Anchors (Pamela and Carmen)_**

 ** _7_** ** _th_** ** _: The Pizzeria Sisters (Pandora and Charity)_**

 ** _8_** ** _th_** ** _: The You-Tubers (Zachery and Kevin)_**

 ** _9_** ** _th_** ** _: The Technicals (Gabriel and Rhianza)_**

 ** _10_** ** _th_** ** _: The Country Siblings (Dallas and Dahlia)_**

 ** _11_** ** _th_** ** _: The Armadas (Charlotte and Kevin)_**

 ** _ELIMINATED!_**

 ** _12_** ** _th_** ** _: The Clubbies (Flynn and Samantha)_**

 ** _13_** ** _th_** ** _: The College Roommates (Andrew and Steven)_**

 ** _14_** ** _th_** ** _: The Pen-Pal Besties (Zoey and Dawn)_**

 ** _15_** ** _th_** ** _: The Ninja Contortionists (Eli and Marron)_**

 ** _16_** ** _th_** ** _: The 'Normal' Friends (Dave and Ella)_**

 ** _17_** ** _th_** ** _: The Trouble-Makers (Bucky and Nutty)_**

 ** _18_** ** _th_** ** _: The Princess and Ranger (Christopher and Parasoul)_**

 ** _19_** ** _th_** ** _: The Hotshots (Fay and Danny)_**

 ** _20_** ** _th_** ** _: The Sirens (Shannon and Elias)_**

 ** _Ok, I have a severe headache while writing this cause my friends are busy and I was also busy with college, Sorry again if I made any errors or whatnot but its been a very stressful day for us, Also I would like to apologize to everyone because I won't be posting a new chapter for a week or so because Exams are coming up and I really don't wanna fail a single class. So I'm gonna use the first week to study then the next week I'll be all prepared, hopefully I may have posted a chapter on said exam week._**

 ** _Also since I can't keep this up, I WILL BE OPENING A POLL!_**

 ** _This poll will determine who gets to return The Ridonculous Race Insanity, These nine eliminated contestants have a shot of coming back and it is the audience that will decide who. REMEMBER THAT I DO NOT COUNT VOTES BY REVIEW, Even for example a lot voted on a specific team in a review and only one of you guys voted on the poll, I'll only count that one vote only, I'm sorry to say._**

 ** _So hope your favourite eliminated team may return! And I'll see you guys in a week or a while. Read and Review!_**


	22. E19: Outlast in Netherlands

**Ok i know this might be surprising but i got bored while waiting for my Coffee in Starbucks as i do my project so please don't judge me!**

 ***Ehem* Introduction!**

 **Heyo everyone, Welcome to The Ridonculous Race Insanity, You all know me, the crazy author like yourself with the IQ of -15, Please Ladies, Control yourselves.**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Anyway, time to start the chapter, also I didn't expect a lot would vote but the poll is still open you know so it's not too late! To be precise, there are fifteen voters that went to the poll! So get going and vote for your fave team, me and my popcorn are just going to lay down here and wait.**

 **Episode 19: Outlast in Netherlands**

 _Last time on The Ridonculous Race Insanity: Our finale twelve teams head over to the city of love known a Paris France, and on that country there where a lot of romantic moments that makes me want to barf, but this is an intro and to those suckers who haven't read the previous chapter's way of catching up *Ehem* Zachery and Amanda finally hooked up to a degree I found heart-warming, April proves to be the superior in their relationship as she completely dominates her boyfriend with that intense kiss, and the most awaited couple has finally decided to go on a date together….TILL IT WAS ALL JUST PRACTICE YOU GODDAMN MOTHER-_

 _*We're experiencing some difficulties, so please stand by…..*_

 _*Cough* Anyway The Clubbies' secret has been revealed, that they weren't supposed to be here if it wasn't for some meddling team that had been eliminated in Rio de Janeiro, realizing that it was really their time to go, The Crazy Club mates have taken the spot of the eliminated Armadas thus giving Charlotte and Antonio another chance of winning the money._

 ** _Don: Today is the day that will determine who will become the top 10 teams of The Ridonculous Race: Insanity, or is it? Care to decide who will be going home today? Then don't scroll your way down to the elimination chart cause this is THE RIDONCULOUS RACE INSANITY!_**

 ** _(_** _Intro: You know how it goes, I make up a lame excuse and you continue reading)_

It was early in the morning and Carmen decided to talk to her 'friend' about the plans to be made for her sinister plan, despite forcing April to join her alliance, she knew that the older Twin have something else in mind, The cocky orange haired female isn't the only person with brains on this show, she may be smart but Carmen is smarter.

The News Anchor picked up her phone and dialled the numbers, it took a few minutes before a dark voice was heard, obviously it was tapped so that she wouldn't know who he is, but the guy already told her he was a guy so that's a start.

"Why can't we meet now?" Carmen asked.

"I'm busy at the moment, besides my partner will get suspicious of me" the voice said.

"Fine whatever, So anyway I have a plan to get rid of the Twins and it needs your help" Carmen informed.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking of what you did to Eli and Marron, you know, use some sleeping syringes that you keep in that body of yours to slow them down and eliminate them, make them pray for mercy"

"Interesting, The Twins have proven that they are remotely funny, but then, what will you do?"

"I was thinking of making the Twins concentrate on targeting me, instead of you. That way you'll be free to do your dirty work" Carmen replied.

"What's in it for me?"

"You said you needed me for some unknown reason, If it's aiding to get you to the finale then we got ourselves a deal, right now I need you to help me with this, Those two have been annoying me to no end and I want them gone" Carmen answered.

"*Chuckles* Suit Yourself" the psycho replied.

"Done!" Carmen said happily and hangs up her phone.

However in a dark location, somewhere in the world, the psycho looked over his phone, he typed in a text message and was tempted to send it.

 _To: Carmen_

 _I'm not making any promises, after all I'm younger than a '22' year old female._

The psycho smiled and sends it to a different contact.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The News Anchors (Carmen and Pamela)_

 _Carmen: Girl, I want you to have a girl's hangout with Jenna._

 _Pamela: What, Why?_

 _Carmen: We need to strengthen our alliance remember?_

 _Pamela: Oooh! Well then I guess I should bake me up some brownies, or buy some since we're in France._

 _Carmen: Good girl_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Weird Crazy Night Guard (Charity and Cuppy?)_

 _Cuppy: *Charity's voice but squeakier* What shall we do Charmy? It's already 6AM and Don hasn't even decided to set up the Carpet yet!_

 _Charity: I knooow! *Gasps* Do you think it has something to do with us staying awake because last night was Coffee Tuesday?!_

 _Cuppy: I think so? That's why we need to focus more on the race and win, Let's try to motivate Charity McJones. What are your best qualities._

 _Charity: Well, I can stay awake for seven nights without going mentally insane, I'm too paranoid on anything that involves a chicken, I like to think that there is a place called Charity land, I'm too clingy and too chubby to cheat someone, even though they say it's not true, and I like to have fun and not go to some intense drama!_

 _Cuppy: That's it?_

 _Charity: Yup!_

 _Cuppy: We are going to need a lot of work Ms. Fatty!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Everyone now was fully awake and ready to start the race, Don walked over to the carpet of completion ready to announce.

"Ok teams, for this leg of the race, we added a new twist" Don informed "So I hope you have gotten a good relationship with everyone, because in order to reach the finale ten, You must switch partners with another team!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"Yup, that's what the staff said, and if some of you asked that there is eleven of you well I'll answer it by saying that three teams will be switching partners with each other"

"WHAT?!"

"And as an extra thorn to your butts, you guys won't decide who you will be changing partners with"

"OH COME ON!" April shouted.

"THIS IS BULLCRAP!" Pandora exclaimed.

"I hate every one of you!" Antonio yelled

"Don't act like a bunch of Kevin's ok!" Don scolded.

"Hey!" Kevin retorted.

"The names are listed here on this card, so I'll announce the teams" Don informed "By the way, this is called DonSwitch Event"

"Do you really have to put a Don in everything?" Carmen sarcastically asked.

 ** _New Teams_**

 ** _1._** ** _The Awesome Korean (Noy and Insignificant)_**

 ** _2._** ** _The Country Geek (Eugene and Dahlia)_**

 ** _3._** ** _The Sibling and Surgeon (Dallas and Darold)_**

 ** _4._** ** _The Half- Technicals (Carter and Rhianza)_**

 ** _5._** ** _The Technical Brother (Tristan and Gabriel)_**

 ** _6._** ** _The You- madas (Antonio and Kevin)_**

 ** _7._** ** _The Ar-Tubers (Zachery and Charlotte)_**

 ** _8._** ** _The Pizzeria Weirdos (Pandora and Tavon)_**

 ** _9._** ** _The Weirdo Sisters (Charity and J.J)_**

 ** _10._** ** _The News Twin (Carmen and April)_**

 ** _11._** ** _The Twin Anchors (Pamela and Jenna)_**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Spy and Surgeon (Insignificant and Darold)_

 _Insignificant: Why do you get to go with Dallas! I should be the one to be with him!_

 _Darold: My friend calm down!_

 _Insignificant: NO! He's stronger faster, and stealthier than Noy, He should have been mine *Starts to cry and runs away*_

 _Darold: *Looks weirdly at the camera*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Technical Brother (Tristan and Gabriel)_

 _Both: *Waving their shirts* YEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Armadas (Charlotte and Antonio)_

 _Charlotte: Don't do it! *Hugs Antonio*_

 _Antonio: Do not try to stop me! I'm gonna kill Don!_

 _Charlotte: But isn't Kevin the one you are really mad from?!_

 _Antonio: You're right! First I'm gonna kill Kevin, then I'm gonna kill Zachery, then I'm gonna kill Don!_

 _Charlotte: Don't do it!_

 _Antonio: And this is all Andrew's fault!_

 _Charlotte: He's not here anymore!_

 _Antonio: Yeah, but he has something to do with it I JUST KNOW IT!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Pizzeria Weirdos (Pandora and Tavon)_

 _Tavon: *Blushing and sweating nervously* Sooo…_

 _Pandora: *Angrily grabs Tavon's collar* Listen to me muscle boy, Me and Charity have run hard enough to get this far from the race and I'am not gonna lose because a guy with a muscle fetish has slowed me down, you listen to me when I say that you will be working 24/7 on this one, there will be no coffee breaks, there will be no stunts, and only I get to relax! But the most important thing is just you and me making to the carpet so we can end this, and if you even think of trying to sabotage me, I will find you, I will destroy you, I will dig a grave for you, and I'm going to but a bomb on it so you can see your creator before your family says rest in peace! AM I UNDERSTOOD!_

 _Tavon: *Hyperventilating* Y-Yes mam!_

 _Pandora: Wipe that sweaty body of yours and let's get to work fresh meat! *walks off*_

 _Tavon:*Breathing heavily* ….._

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…._

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _WHY AM I SO AROUSED BY A THREAT?!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The News Twin (Carmen and April)_

 _April: *Fake smile* Guess we're working together now huh? Like an alliance!_

 _Carmen: *Fake smile* Oh you bet! I'm so happy I get to do this with you, Really, Really happy!_

 _April: *Fake smile* So am I! Let's get ready to win this thing, by the way your hair looks so beautiful!_

 _Carmen: *Fake smile* So are yours!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 ** _Don: Last Chill-Zone is in France, but instead of The Awesome Geeks going first, it will be the Awesome Koreans that will go, isn't that great?!_**

"Ok, Let's go win this thing Insignificant!" Noy said happily, then noticed the Spy glaring at The Sibling and Surgeon "Is something wrong?"

"Why does Darold always get the good partners, not that I'am describing you as weak but you know the drill" Insignificant said "And now they are a solid lead to First place!"

"Huh?"

"It's hopeless my female friend, we are done for-

 _SLAP!_

"Listen to me right here Mr! I'am not going to give up on this new team, We'll show them what nots who are the real badasses are!" Noy exclaimed "Just you and me dude, going together to the carpet as a team!"

"YES! You and I can do thing impossible!" Insignificant cheered.

"Go Awesome Korean!" Noy cheered.

Both exchange high-fives as Eugene was staring at them in complete shock.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Eugene (Member of The Country Geek)_

 _Background is Dahlia waiting for Eugene to finish his confessional as Noy and Insignificant started doing jumping jacks._

 _Eugene: WTF? Did I do something to shaken the universe and deserve this kind of treatment, does my heart hold that much gold so the world wants to break it?! Something's going on and I don't like it one bit! *Slaps himself*_

 _*Inhales*_

 _*Exhales*_

 _Calm down Eugene my boy, Noy and Insig are just friends, no way they could be slowly turning into into something more, Insig's a friend, a dude, a buddy, some son of a bitch who is trying to STEAL MY GIRL, I'M GOING TO *Slaps himself* Whoa! Almost lost it there_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It was Eugene and Dahlia's turn to claim their tip as Dahlia nervously grabs the blue tip "I don't think I can do this Eugene, Brother has always been the one to do most of the stuff, I'm afraid I'll slow you down!"

"Don't be nervous Dahlia, you won't slow me down, in fact I'am afraid I'll slow you down" Eugene confessed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm not strong, skilled and talented like you" Eugene pointed out "So enough self-Depreciating, because we're on a team now, Noy and some Douche already left so let's make the best of it!"

Dahlia smiled happily and hugged Eugene "Thanks Eugene, You're so cool!"

Unknown to both of them, two people are watching with great shock.

Noy has her mouth dropped as Insignificant said "Oh North Korea, This is bad"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Noy (Member of The Awesome Korean)_

 _Background is Insignificant watching behind a wall as Eugene and Dahlia were talking to Dallas and Darold._

 _Noy: WTF? Did I do something to shaken the universe and deserve this kind of treatment, does my heart hold that much gold so the world wants to break it?! Something's going on and I don't like it one bit! *Starts playing with her hair*_

 _*Inhales*_

 _*Exhales*_

 _Calm down girl, you are jumping to conclusions, Eugene and Dahlia are just friends no way they could be slowly turning into something more, Dahlia's sweet, caring and a friend, a backstabbing whore WHO WANT TO STEAL MY MAN, SHE WILL BURN IN *Slaps herself* Whoa! Almost lost it there_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Insignificant (Member of The Awesome Korean)_

 _Background is Noy watching closely to the other teams_

 _Insignificant: WTNK? That's North Korea idiots, did I do something to shaken the universe and deserve this kind of treatment, does my heart hold that much gold so the world wants to break it?! Something's going on and I don't like it one bit! *Starts playing with his hair as he slaps himself*_

 _*Inhales*_

 _*Exhales*_

 _Calm down spy, you are jumping to conclusions, Darold and Dallas are just friends no way they could be slowly turning into something more, Darold's sweet, caring and a colleague of the North Korea, A traitorous fiend who wants to have Dallas ALL TO HIMSELF! I'M GONNA*Slaps himself* Whoa! Almost lost it there_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

J.J walked to the Don box very depressed as she hits her head on the red button thus spitting out there next tip, Charity walked next to her feeling sorry for the once energetic gamer.

"J.J are you okay?" Charity asked.

"Oh I'm fine, fine as in my heart has been torn up by a paper shredder and burned to the incinerator and finally dumping it into the ocean, I'm super great!" J.J cried.

"Oh that's awesome!" Charity cheered "I'm happy that you are happy!" she confessed.

"CHARITY! I'm sad cause my Half-Blood Sibling just died!" J.J exclaimed.

"No he's not, Tavon is with my big sister drooling over her like a Masochists…..Hehe Muscles" Charity informed.

"Samantha! I'm talking about Samantha dude!" J.J cried "And now she's gone, IT'S THE END OF SISMANCE IN THIS FANFIC!"

As J.J continues to cry, Charity felt sorrow on the poor gamer gal, however she have an idea in order to cheer her up. She pulled out Cuppy the tiny Sippy Cup and gave it to J.J

"What's this?" J.J asked looking at the tiny Sippy Cup.

"His name is Cuppy, When Andrew left I was really heartbroken, but Cuppy was there to cheer me up, and now he's like a best friend to me!" Charity explained "Try it!"

J.J examined the blue Sippy cup, at first it was rather stupid for a person to see life in an object, but somehow she felt something hugging her, telling her it was okay to be sad, like someone was is there comforting her for the new found sorrow she experienced, not only that but the tiny cup was so cute she giggled.

"You are the littlest cup I have ever seen!" J.J exclaimed and hugged the Sippy cup "Thanks Charity, I needed that"

"I couldn't let another female get sad you know, Now that Cuppy has done his magic its time to win this!" Charity cheered.

"You're right! Sam and Flynn will be mad at me if I go down next, JhaJha will not be going down that easy!" J.J cheered as well.

The Eleven teams all now head over to the airport, and lucky for all of them, they are on the same flights, most of the teams decided to catch some z's while some try to spend some time with their new partners, while some are just making the other passengers annoyed at them.

"WHOOOO!" Gabriel shouted.

"SHIRTLESS ALLIANCE!" Tristan cheered "Everyone, We the Overlords of this alliance are not evil and sinister like the other alliances, For we are humble people, equally united to the bonds of muscle and beautiful skin tone. Sorry, Tavon but we must decline your offer"

"I'm right here!" Tavon shouted.

"Ah yes, for this new found team will dominate!" Tristan cheered "Through the power of-

"Skills?" April answered.

"Power?" Carmen asked.

"Love?" Dahlia asked.

"Unworn Shirts!" Tristan answered "It's unworn shirts people come on!"

Carter simply smiled at his brother's energetic behaviour as he and Gabriel kept promoting their alliance, even though no one is tempted to join. As much as Tristan is enjoying Gabriel's company, Carter knows he is stuck with the optimistic Technical's partner Rhianza, Carter notices that Rhianza just sat politely at her seat, not moving like a robot and just stared blankly forward.

Carter raised his eyebrow as he tried to snap his fingers in front of Rhianza, the monotonous Technical noticed and looked over to Carter with a glare.

"Are you going to disturb me of my meditation?" Rhianza asked.

Immediately Carter shook his head and raised his arm in self-defense, however he looked at Rhianza and smiled as he offered his hand for a Handshake.

"You must not get intimate with other teams, for they will be enemies in the future" Rhianza said monotonously.

Carter smirked and pointed at the Shirtless Alliance.

"Gabriel is special, there is a difference between him and you" Rhianza pointed out.

Carter looked over to Gabriel then back at Rhianza, the mute Half-Brother notices that Rhianza looks at Gabriel very admiringly rather than just plain boredom when she looks at him, Carter picked up his drawing board and wrote two symbols and showed it to Rhianza.

" **3"**

Immediately Rhianza averted her gaze as Carter placed an arm on her shoulder, the mute Half-Brother nodded his head in understanding and erases the symbol, as he placed the board back, he looked at Rhianza and gave her an friendly look.

"Since I have no ways to spend time, I guess I can do the talking this time" Rhianza said as Carter pumps his fist in the air.

 ** _Don: One of the countries in Western Europe, The Netherlands is known for its flat landscape, canals, tulip fields, windmills and cycling routes. Amsterdam, the capital, is home to the Rijksmuseum, Van Gogh Museum, the house where Jewish diarist Anne Frank hid during WWII and a red light district. Canalside mansions and a trove of works from artists including Rembrandt and Vermeer remain from the 17th-century "Golden Age." Teams must head over to this Don box near the airport to receive their next tip._**

"Don box, Straight ahead!" Insignificant exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Noy cheered.

The Awesome Korean has reached the Don box first as Noy pressed the device and reads the tip out loud " ** _It's an ALL IN! Bouquet Assault: Three planes will be flying around the fields, armed with their paint guns. Your job is to avoid these paint guns while harvesting Red, Blue, Green and Yellow Tulip flowers, enough to make a bouquet, once you have enough flowers, head over to the Windmill to receive your next travel tip._**

"All right, Flower collecting is a piece of cake" Insignificant said till a stray paint bullet hits at his chest "GAH I'M HIT! MEDIC!"

"Hold on buddy!" Noy said in worry and started pumping Insignificant's chest, just as Dahlia and Eugene arrive.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Eugene (Member of The Country Geek)_

 _Eugene: Yup! It's official! He's stealing my best friend! My crush! My Flower!_

 _Cameraman (Aaron): Aren't you a bit overreacting?_

 _Eugene: NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR OPINION CAMERAMAN! *Sniff* No! You mustn't cry! You mustn't let love be your motivation to go on!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The eleven teams have begun their game of Hide and seek with the planes, what they presumed it will be difficult was correct, none of the three aircrafts gave mercy as whenever they saw a person not hiding under the tulips, they immediately open fired.

"How are those flowers Darold?" Dallas asked as he continues crafting a bow and arrow

"What color is Blue again, It's the color of the sea right?" Darold replied confusingly.

"Yes Darold, for the fiftieth time Blue is the color of the sea, and the skies" Dallas said annoyingly "Now stay hidden while I take out those planes"

Dallas immediately rolled away as a spray of paint suddenly fires at him.

"Pretty sure everyone else is having the same dilemma" Darold assumed.

Unfortunately for Darold, he was wrong since Pandora has been gathering a lot of different colors of tulips with ease, no matter how the planes tried to shoot her, it seems like she was using a shield.

"Why am I the human shield?!" Tavon asked as he spits out some paint in his mouth.

"Because you're expandable, be useful for the team for once you homo!" Pandora barked as she keeps collecting tulips "Now all we need are the red ones"

"CONTESTANT SIGHTED, OPEN FIRE!"

"Don't worry babe, it's just like massages" Pandora said to the strapped in gamer on her back.

"Me no like massages!" Tavon cried.

Meanwhile, most of the mixed teams are hiding and collecting tulips, some are doing a great job like Pamela and Jenna who were happily picking flowers and hiding at the planes with ease, others are having a hard time like Tristan and Gabriel, their shirtless selves was a huge giveaway.

"We did it J.J! These flowers look so cool!" Charity exclaimed.

"It reminds me of rainbows and sunshine!" J.J cheered.

"We should burn it once we've given it to the lady in the windmill" Charity said bluntly.

"Let's" J.J said in reply.

With Charity and J.J taking the lead, more teams have accomplished the challenge, like Carter and Rhianza, Zachery and Charlotte, and Pamela and Jenna.

"PLEASE WIND DEMONS!" Antonio yelled "If you want to take someone's life, take his!" he exclaimed and pointed at Kevin.

"Yeah, keep shouting at those planes, they'll listen to you" Kevin said sarcastically.

"I've had enough of your tomfoolery Kevin! Get out there and sacrifice yourself!" Antonio exclaimed.

"First off, is tomfoolery even a word anymore? Second, could you please lighten up! I'm sorry that you think I'm just using Charlotte as a way to get to the final ten!" Kevin replied.

"Ha! It's going to take a lot of that to persuade me! You are nothing but an inconceivable scum who wants to use Charlotte for his own sick benefit!"

"Have you ever considered what Charlotte felt!" Kevin shouted "You know, before you and Zachery ruined our relationship in Tanzania, she was happy as hell with me!"

"How dare you!" Antonio shouted and pushed Kevin.

"Don't How dare me, How dare you!" Kevin retorted "You are supposed to be her friend, but all you care about is your damn homo self, you couldn't let her go and you treated her like some sort of possession! You don't care about her at all!"

Kevin immediately felt a sharp punch through his stomach that made him lie down in pain, but he had to resist it, Zachery is already explaining everything to Charlotte, and if there is any chance he could talk to Antonio, it was now.

"Don't you dare say that I don't care about her! I will beat you to death!"

"Listen *Cough* Antonio, I'm not using Charlotte"

"LIAR!"

"It's the truth! I would never do anything to her that I will regret….Please just give me a chance to prove it to you!" Kevin yelled and extends his arms wide "Even if it means beating the crap out of me, I'll do it…for her"

Kevin expected Antonio to punch him, or refuse to do so, but what he received was unexpected.

"Prove it in a different way" Antonio replied sternly "I'm not going to hurt you because you are right on one thing, Charlotte has never been happier before Tanzania, and all I want is to see her happy again"

 ** _Windmill_**

"Thank you!" Dahlia cheered as she and Eugene claimed their tip.

"Awesome!" Pamela and Jenna happily exclaimed

"My back hurts…" Tavon confessed as Pandora claims their tip.

"Take this flowers, and keep them away from me, its turning me into something I'am not" J.J said.

"I wonder if Antonio and Kevin are doing a pretty good job?" Charlotte asked Zachery as they claim their tip and exits the windmill.

"Knowing Kevin, and you knowing Antonio, it won't go well" Zachery confessed.

"I just hope they can settle their differences and survive this leg of the race" Charlotte confessed.

"Speaking of Kevin, there is something I want to tell you" Zachery informed.

"What is it?" Charlotte asked.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The News Twin (Carmen and April)_

 _April: It's your fault that we are the last team to leave the tulip fields! You were trying to push me away so I can get hit by those armed planes!_

 _Carmen: What are you talking about? Obviously I was trying to save you!_

 _April: No you didn't! I thought we are in an alliance Carmen!_

 _Carmen: We are! Look, I'm sorry if you thought I was pushing you to get hit, it was all my mistake…I won't do it again._

 _April: *Sighs* Well at least I'm the only one that got hurt, just don't do it again ok *Walks away*_

 _Carmen: *Giggles* Hook, Line, and sinker. She's totally at the palm of my manicured hands!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

April and Carmen were wrong, they weren't the last team to exit the tulip fields, in fact one team hasn't made any progress yet.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT COWARDS!" Tristan yelled "It's going to take a lot to take me down!"

"Me too!" Gabriel cheered.

"Bro, you need to collect those faunas while I gain their attention with my awesomeness" Tristan whispered.

"But dude, you will get shot!" Gabriel exclaimed "Especially on the groin, I mean have you SEEN what happened to Darold?!"

"I KNOW BRO!" Tristan yelled "But one must sacrifice for our alliance, We've been dying on our beds many days from now, but now we must be willing to take all this from this day to that, for one chance JUST ONCE CHANCE! And tell our enemies *Sniff* That they may paint our chests, but they will never paint our FREEDOM!"

"GO GET EM DUDE!" Gabriel cried as both he and Tristan separated, the planes spotted Tristan who is trying to get its attention, eventually it worked as all three planes started shooting at the poor Half-Brother.

"ALBA! GUBRATTHH!" Tristan yelled to the skies as he continues to run wild.

"I'LL TELL YOUR STORY BRAVEHEART!" Gabriel cried as he collects flowers "Achoo! TELL YOUR STORY!"

 ** _Don: Once teams have completed the tulip collecting challenge, they must now do the second challenge which is an EITHER/OR! Now for this Either or, they either fight side by side in a roleplay on WWII, or don't do it but have a friendly ride with your new partner in a 30k bike race. Once team either wins the war or finishes the race, they must head to the Chill-zone to be safe, but the last one to reach the carpet of completion, Will. Be. Eliminated. And our final ten would be complete!_**

 ** _Bike Race: Everyone except…._**

 ** _WWII: April and Carmen…._**

 **WWII**

"Ok troops, the Germans are already about to cross our borders!" the general informed "And it's our duty to prevent that from happening!"

"So you invited German participants as well, that's cool" April said as she adjusts her soldier helmet.

"No it's not, we just use our make-up department to transform Netherlandish volunteers into Germans" the general informed.

"And why is the battle taking place in Netherlands, shouldn't it supposed to be-

"You shut your mouth cadet! Now are you in this war or not!"

"SIR YES SIR!" April saluted as Carmen silently smirked.

"Good, NOW FOR FREEDOM!"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: April (Member of The News Twin)_

 _April: Ok I don't know what's worse, the part where they have crappy make-up on those poor Netherlands volunteers, or the crappy equipment they gave me and Carmen *Picks up helmet and shows it to the camera* I mean look at this! It's just a bunch of cutout cereal boxes turned to a soldier helmet, I mean where's the commitment people!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Wow, Antonio's rubbing off on me_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Carmen (Member of The News Twin)_

 _Carmen: And my plan is now moving on to phase two, once the psycho has his mark he is going for the kill and I will be dancing all the way to the Chill-Zone, and goodbye April and Hello Finale ten! You know now that I think about it, since the psycho is on my side I guess I should start attacking other teams as well! Let's see, next one's on the list is probably The Half-Brothers, then maybe The Awesome geeks for extra spice….And before we reach the finale three I'll eliminate the psycho myself since I can detect something news worthy in a blink of an eye!_

 _Cameraman (Aaron): No wonder you haven't detected the psycho yet…_

 _Carmen: Don't need your comments cameraman! Besides he's safe at the final five, I'll take the Weirdos to the finale of course since they're weak, though I want the Clubbies to come with us, it was a shame they had to leave, so I guess the Koreans will do… *Shudders*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 ** _Bike Race_**

Unfortunately, no one is trying to race anyone; the beautiful scenery of the country makes them want to just ride in peace.

"Isn't it beautiful Eugene?" Dahlia asked.

"Yeah it is beautiful" Eugene commented at the scenery.

"EWWW GROOSS! BOO!" Noy shouted from behind.

"What are you saying dude?" Eugene asked in worry.

"Nothing! Just focus on the race mister!" Noy said angrily.

"Ok! Ok! Jeez" Eugene said and continued the bike race.

"Noy is right my friend" Insignificant cheered as he and Noy ride past them "You should focus on the race, the finale ten is close to our hands!"

"Thanks Insig, at least you're agreeing with me" Noy said

Insignificant chuckled **"** No problem, you are a very important person to me, like a-

"EWWW GROSS! BOO!" Eugene shouted from behind.

"What are you saying dude?!" Noy asked in confusion.

"Nothing! Just focus on the race, just like you said!" Eugene angrily replied.

Dahlia and Insignificant looked at each other werdly.

"Coming through" Dallas said in greeting as he and Darold rode past them.

"Hi guys!" Darold said happily "Aren't me and Dallas make a great team?!"

Dahlia's eye twitched as Insignificant's face turned red in fury.

"EWW! GROSS! BOO!"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Half-Technicals (Carter and Rhianza)_

 _Carter: *Looks at Rhianza with a knowing look*_

 _Rhianza: Yes, it is entertaining to watch those three teams. But aren't you worried about Tristan and Gabriel?_

 _Carter: *Smirks*_

 _Rhianza: Ok I was worried for Gabriel._

 _Carter: *Gives a thumbs up, then a thumbs down*_

 _Rhianza: My thoughts exactly_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Come on bro! We're taking the lead! Only few more paddles and we are golden!" Tristan cheered looking back at Gabriel

"Totally! We're having a huge lead on those guys!" Gabriel exclaimed and looks back "Man they are slow!"

"They look like tiny ants from afar!" Tristan confessed "And we're giants!"

"Oh yeah! We are so winning this!" Gabriel cheered.

"Wait a minute, whose driving the bike?" Both asked in unison, till it was too late as they crashed into a fence and into a pile of tulips, The Shirtless alliance brothers lied down in pain as the nine teams rode past them.

"Oh there you are Tristan & Gabriel, I was so worried about you two!" Pandora concerned sarcastically.

"Can't believe there is no speed limit to how fast you guys are going" Tavon confessed.

"And if you look into your left, you can see two irresponsible boys half-naked and covered in paint!" Kevin joked as Jenna, Pamela, J.J and Charity laughed while Antonio rolled his eyes and kept cycling.

"He said all that" Charlotte said as she and Zachery rode past The Shirtless Alliance.

"Yup, Everyday he gets really concerned about you" Zachery replied "And I took it all away, just because I was too selfish to think for others rather than myself"

"He's concerned about me…" Charlotte whispered as her cheeks turned pink.

"Yeah well I'm a bit bad so I feel less sorry for what I did to Kevin, but since he helped me with Amanda, I was prepared to do a favour" Zachery said "To be honest, he hasn't flirted with Charity, Noy, Dahlia, Jenna or any other single beautiful girls in this season"

"Really?"

"Honest, he rather spends his time focusing on the race and surviving just to see you again, or when the race is over he spends his time trying to make apology speeches" Zachery informed.

"*Giggle* Apology speeches?" Charlotte asked amusingly.

"You bet, sometimes he asked several other contestants to help him, but he never had the guts to talk to you because whenever he walks by, he could see the heartbreak in your eyes. And he backs off immediately" Zachery said "But by God, would he give this race one more chance to be with you"

Charlotte smiled behind Zachery, for some reason, her heart started beating faster again, this weird feeling was starting to take over her body and she couldn't stop it.

"He's really serious about you Charlotte, and believe me when I say if Kevin is serious…He will do anything to achieve it" Zachery said and smiled "Just look at his Channel, he has a 100k more subscribers than me, well a goo 30 mill is fine but, now I know why Kevin is likeable sometimes"

"So…Do you think I should go talk to him?" Charlotte asked.

"Don't, Kevin wants to do it on his own, I just want you to know the truth" Zachery replied.

The two stopped their cycling as Charlotte hug Zachery "Thanks Zach, you're not such a bad guy after all"

Normally Zach would be irritated, but knowing he just did something really nice to his best friend, made him ignore the irritation and just smiled.

"No problem" Zachery said.

"MAKE WAY, COMING THROUGH!" Tristan yelled.

"SECOND TIMES THE CHARM!" Gabriel cheered.

"We better get going" Zachery said.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Twin Anchors (Pamela and Jenna)_

 _Pamela: That was so beautiful Jenna! The Bouquets you made were so cute!_

 _Jenna: Thank you! You know, Carmen might be a bitch but you are so nice!_

 _Pamela: Wha?_

 _Jenna: Nothing *Giggles*_

 _Pamela: Ok? Anyway what do you think April and Carmen chose a scary challenge?_

 _Jenna: I have no idea?_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 ** _WWII_**

"GAH I'M HIT! MEDIC!" a soldier cried and fell down to the ground in pain.

"We need some back-up!" the general ordered.

"No need!" Carmen replied and aimed her sniper paint gun and splattered three soldiers.

"Wow, you've done a great job Cadet!"

"Only to serve my country General! Now how are we supposed to beat these guys?!" Carmen asked.

"Theirs is a secret tunnel located at the western side, and at the end of that tunnel is a locked gate, that locked gate is where the rest of our troops are hiding!" The general informed "That's why we need to push forwards in order for our men to reach the tunnels!"

"No need!" Carmen happily said "Me and April can do it, if you give us the travel tip for the Chill-Zone"

"You have done nothing but care for your country Carmen, you and your partner deserve the pay" the general said and hands Carmen two tips.

Carmen ran away from the battlefield and headed to April who is busy shooting paintballs at enemies, along with some other soldiers who are happily fore-playing with each other.

"What are you doing?!" April asked "The enemies are almost close to the border!"

"No time to explain, our mission to really get out of here is to open the gate through a secret tunnel!" Carmen informed.

"That sounds….lame" April confessed "and predictable"

"No one needs your opinion April now let's go!" Carmen exclaimed.

 ** _Bike Race_**

"How long is it to the Chill-Zone Dallas?" Darold asked.

"I think, We are almost there!" Dallas replied "But Tristan and Gabriel passed us again five minutes ago with intense speed"

"I wouldn't worry about it!" Eugene exclaimed "Eventually they'll crash at some point!"

 _CRASH!_

"And there's the crash again" Eugene said "Let's go Dahlia"

"On it!" Dahlia replied.

"Hey Charity, I'm bored with all these field gazing BS" J.J confessed.

"Yup, Me too" Charity confessed.

"You want to paddle crazy to the Chill-Zone?" J.J offered.

"LET'S DO IT!" Charity exclaimed.

Said Crash was indeed Tristan and Gabriel but this time they drove to much and crashed on a wall instead of a fence, thus destroying their bikes.

"What are we going to do?!" Tristan panicked "Our bikes our broken! Our Helmets our broken and my spirit is broken! IT'S THE END OF THE SHIRTLESS ALLIANCE!"

 _SLAP!_

"Bro! We are not going to give up on this! For we are the greatest alliance in the world! THE CHILL-ZONE IS ONLY A FEW METRES AWAY!" Gabriel shouted.

"B-But M-M-Mommy M-My T-Tricycle I-Is B-Broken!" Tristan cried.

"Then I shall carry you to the Chill-Zone, Figuratively and Literally!" Gabriel exclaimed and carries Tristan on his back, while Tristan holds on to the two broken bicycles.

"I'm coming home!" Gabriel exclaimed "Wait, do I hear someone coming our way?!"

"GABRIEL RUN! CHARITY AND J.J ARE HOT ON OUR TAIL!" Tristan cried.

The Shirtless Alliance screamed in panic as they continue their walk to the Chill-Zone.

 **Chill-Zone**

"And here they come now!" Don announced.

Tristan and Gabriel continue to run with their broken bicycles while Charity and J.J continue to cycle in intense speed, the two teams are close to finish till Don announces.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Congratulations you four, you have made it to the Chill-Zone" Don announced "But none of you achieved first place yet"

"Why not?" J.J asked.

"Your original partners are not here yet" Don informed "And look here they come now!"

All nine teams arrived as Don starts announcing based on which original team stepped on the carpet first.

" ** _Charity and Pandora: First Place!"_**

 ** _"J.J and Tavon: Second Place!"_**

 ** _"Zachery and Kevin: Third Place!"_**

 ** _"Antonio and Charlotte: Fourth Place!"_**

 ** _"Gabriel and Rhianza: Fifth Place!"_**

 ** _"Tristan and Carter: Sixth Place!"_**

 ** _"Dahlia and Dallas: Seventh Place"_**

 ** _"Insignificant and Darold: Eight Place!"_**

 ** _"Finally Noy and Eugene: Ninth Place!"_**

"Wait, so Carmen is not back here yet?!" Pamela asked in worry.

"MY GIRLFRIEND IS STILL OUT THERE!" Tristan yelled "I must save her!" he exclaimed and took of his shirt "I'm coming for you April!"

Unfortunately Rhianza grabbed him in the elbow and shook her head, Carter gave Tristan an apologetic look as Tristan sighed in defeat.

"Sis, If it's the time to show your real skill, now would be really nice" Jenna whispered.

"Carmen, I know you can win this, please don't lose for us" Pamela whispered.

"Who will be taking the tenth spot for the finale ten?!" Don asked in excitement.

 ** _Hidden Tunnel:_**

April leads the way with one hand holding on to a torch, the two of them continued walking the tunnel as Carmen silently follows behind, the News Anchor keep tapping on her cellphone while April pays no attention as she keeps finding the way to help the soldiers.

After a minute or so, the two of them have found a dead-end with a small lever attached to the wall.

"This must be the lever, it's the end of the line" April informed.

"Indeed it is" Carmen said and pulls out a small syringe "TAKE THIS!"

Immediately, April blocked the attack and grabbed Carmen's right arm, the News Anchor grunted as April glares at her with anger.

"Do you think it's that easy to take me down! I'm not like the other chumps you put needles into!" April yelled and kicked Carmen away.

"I was surprised you managed to block my attack, a good friend of mine gave me this back in China" Carmen informed "So whatever you are assuming, you are wrong"

"So you're not the one I'm looking for, shame that I have to battle a mere pawn" April insulted.

"What did you call me?" Carmen asked.

"Like I said, you are a mere pawn to the real mastermind who is hurting other teams, you're basically the bait" April said "Meaning you are just deadweight to him"

"Well I guess he made the right decision cause this mere pawn is going to kick. Your. Ass!"

"BRING IT SISTER!" April exclaimed.

Carmen pulls out three syringes and tossed one at April, the older Twin immediately dodged it but it was too late for her to dodge an incoming punch from the News Anchor, Carmen continues her assault as April tries to play defensive.

Carmen smiled sinisterly and tossed a syringe accurately to April's arm.

"Dammit!" April cursed and removes the needle from her arm, suddenly she feels her left limb getting numb.

"Starts to weigh you down like a bitch huh?" Carmen smirked "After I'm finished with you, you will be regretting into coming this season"

April kept her stance and glared at Carmen "What makes you think, you're staying this season"

"You let your guard down" Carmen replied "This season is ours to take, and I plan to get rid of the threats immediately before they can come any closer, any bright ray of sunlight I see, I immediately destroy it"

Carmen quickly attacked April with a flying kick, causing the older twin to raise her arm in defence and crash to a wall, April grunted in pain as she raised her one arm in defence.

"You know April, you should really stop trying to be a hero for everyone, even though you look serious and determined, you still look after them aren't you? That or you're just really a self-centered person" Carmen insulted and shoots a syringe straight to April's leg.

April immediately tried to dodge it but it still manages to hit her thigh as she falls down on one knee.

"I'm really enjoying that face you are making right now, so? You think I'm still the pawn?" Carmen asked.

"Yeah, I do" April grunted as she stood up "He's here isn't he?"

"Of course he is, wouldn't want to miss all the action and all that jazz" Carmen replied.

"Well he's going to be truly disappointed when I kick you ass" April said as she smirked at Carmen, The older twin tries to tackle the news anchor but failed miserably.

"Are you trying to do something heroic here? You do realize that in a TV show, the villain doesn't get defeated by a minor character" Carmen informed and picked up the phone "Minors get defeated by minors"

"Hello?" Carmen said as she answers her phone "It's time for your big presentation, give this bitch what she deserves"

April glared at Carmen as the News Anchor give her a wink.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No one came….

"Hey Psycho! It's time for you to finish the job!" Carmen exclaimed through her phone.

.

.

.

.

.

"HEY! ANSWER THE GODDAMN PHONE!" Carmen shouted angrily.

"Looks like he thinks you're defeated after all" April said "T-Told you, you're just a pawn to him"

Carmen angrily slaps April and opens the lever, the Older Twin lies down on the ground unconscious as Carmen leaves "Yeah, well I'm not gonna take that label"

As Carmen leaves, April struggles to stand up.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFLASHBACK!XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _"I'm not taking no for an answer April!" Jenna shouted "You and me are finishing this!_

 _"Jenna…Dammit would you please understand" April replied._

 _"No! I would not let you get hurt or else-_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _"I don't think you should take the risk" Dallas suggested "He's tougher to crack"_

 _"If this is our chance for the sake of Jenna and the others then I must do it Dallas" April replied sternly._

 _"I'm still saying you shouldn't" Dallas confessed_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _April and Tristan are both drinking coffee and watching the sunset, April happily lies her head on Tristan's shoulder as The Half-Brother sighs._

 _"Well April, If you won't tell me what's going on…then I won't argue" Tristan said._

 _"Aren't you going to stop me? You know, tell me to just go back to the hotel and forget about it?" April asked._

 _"I'm not your parent, I'm your boyfriend, I know that your decisions are important and that's what matters, To be honest, I feel like you got this" Tristan replied._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFLASHBACK END!XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 ** _Chill-Zone_**

"And look who has come in" Don said as everyone saw Carmen walking to the carpet of completion with an unsatisfied face.

"Good Evening Carmen" Don greeted "How is your-

"Listen to me you pathetic nineteen people" Carmen exclaimed as she points her finger at the nine teams in front of her "I don't care what you may think of me and I don't care who you really are anymore, I'm done with the alliance!"

Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"If you can't keep your end of the bargain then we're done. Whoever you are, you should just handle things on your own or confess who you really are because you are the next person to be eliminated!" Carmen exclaimed.

"OK I CONFESS!" Darold exclaimed "I was the one who drank all the milk last week! WAAAHHHH! TAKE ME AWAY!"

"You fiend!" Charlotte angrily exclaimed.

Carmen huffed and stepped out of the carpet.

"Am I too late Don?" April asked as she limped over to the carpet of completion.

"Not yet but, **_April and Jenna: Tenth Place!"_** Don announced.

"WHAT?!" Carmen shouted "What do you mean they are in tenth place? Are you blind or something, I stepped into the carpet first!"

"Well you did stepped into the Carpet first" April informed as Tristan and Jenna helped her "But you did tried to attack me"

"And you receive a thirty minute penalty for harming your comrade, sorry to say" Don informed.

"Check…Mate" April said as she finally sighs in relief.

"You can't do that!" Carmen shouted "That's so unfair! I want-

Carmen was surprised that Pamela tackled her into a hug.

"It's okay Carmen, It's ok" Pamela said in comfort.

 ** _"Carmen and Pamela: You have been eliminated"_** Don informed.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _"I had loads of fun in this show, the thrill and the stunts was so much fun!" Pamela confessed._

 _"Sure, Whatever" Carmen replied._

 _"At first I didn't know if I could make friends but I did, and they were awesome!" Pamela happily said._

 _"Yes, Pamela we are soo happy for you" Carmen said sarcastically._

 _"And even though My best friend may be evil, but I know with the right amount of treatment, she'll be a nice girl for sure, if the Ridonculous Race plan didn't work then I'm sure I can find another" Pamela said_

 _"Wait you knew?!" Carmen asked incredulously._

 _"Of course I knew, I'm not an idiot!" Pamela said happily_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Most of the teams decided to give Pamela one last goodbye hug, especially J.J who tries to suffocate Pamela, The News Caster however was glad that she gets to spend time with her new found friends as everyone wishes her good luck in her future endeavours.

Meanwhile April was at the infirmary getting treated on her numb limbs, Tristan left to buy some chocolates while Jenna stayed and watched, The Twins were surprised to see Carmen walked in wth a serious look on her face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU SON OF A-" Jena tried to yell but April cuts her off and limped over to Carmen.

"What is it that you want?" April asked cooly.

Carmen grabbed April's hand and gave the older Twin her cellphone, April was shocked but Carmen pulls her into a hug and whispered.

"If I can't stop him, then it's up to you and your other friend end it then" Carmen whispered "Just follow the last two numbers"

And with that Carmen and Pamela left the Chill-Zone, Pamela waved back but Carmen kept on walking.

"Hey Carmen, why didn't your friend showed up?" Pamela asked.

"Because, he knew it was too risky" Carmen said "I was caught in his unpredictability that I was defenceless, but I guess I needed to give the one who defeated me one last advice into facing him"

"And that is?" Pamela asked.

"You'll see, after all.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _The Game gets deeper and deeper in the abyss of insanity_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _RANKINGS: SO FAR!_**

 ** _1_** ** _st_** ** _: The Pizzeria Sisters (Charity and Pandora)_**

 ** _2_** ** _nd_** ** _: The Weirdos (J.J and Tavon)_**

 ** _3_** ** _rd_** ** _: The You-Tubers (Zachery and Kevin)_**

 ** _4_** ** _th_** ** _: The Armadas (Antonio and Charlotte)_**

 ** _5_** ** _th_** ** _: The Technicals (Gabriel and Rhianza)_**

 ** _6_** ** _th_** ** _: The Half-Brothers (Tristan and Carter)_**

 ** _7_** ** _th_** ** _: The Country Siblings (Dallas and Dahlia)_**

 ** _8_** ** _th_** ** _: The Spy and Surgeon (Insignificant and Darold)_**

 ** _9_** ** _th_** ** _: The Awesome Geeks (Noy and Eugene)_**

 ** _10_** ** _th_** ** _: The Twins (April and Jenna)_**

 ** _ELIMINATED!_**

 ** _11_** ** _th_** ** _: The News Anchors (Carmen and Pamela)_**

 ** _12_** ** _th_** ** _: The Clubbies (Flynn and Samantha)_**

 ** _13_** ** _th_** ** _: The College Roommates (Andrew and Steven)_**

 ** _14_** ** _th_** ** _: The Pen-Pal Besties (Zoey and Dawn)_**

 ** _15_** ** _th_** ** _: The Ninja Contortionists (Eli and Marron)_**

 ** _16_** ** _th_** ** _: The 'Normal' Friends (Dave and Ella)_**

 ** _17_** ** _th_** ** _: The Trouble-Makers (Bucky and Nutty)_**

 ** _18_** ** _th_** ** _: The Princess and Ranger (Parasoul and Christopher)_**

 ** _19_** ** _th_** ** _: The Hotshots (Fay and Danny)_**

 ** _20_** ** _th_** ** _: The Sirens (Shannon and Elias)_**

 ** _Can't believe all this twists are messing with my brain, A lot of you didn't expect Carmen and Pamela to go this early but it's part of the plot because it gets closer and closer to the end, and wow! Finally we reach the finale 11!_**

 ** _This story was really fun to make, and yes Finale 11, because we don't know who the 11_** ** _th_** ** _returning team would be now?!_**

 ** _So next episode will be another aftermath, as always you can ask questions, or make them do something to these people only:_**

 ** _Carmen_**

 ** _Pamela_**

 ** _Flynn_**

 ** _Samantha_**

 ** _Steven_**

 ** _Andrew_**

 ** _Dawn_**

 ** _Zoey_**

 ** _Eli_**

 ** _Marron_**

 ** _After the Question Segment, There is a challenge we want to try, and finally the reveal of the returning team, and the reveal of the first helper team of the Finale 4. Don't worry they are not the same teams, Can't wait to find out? Then make sure to read and review the aftermath! And I'll see you guys in a while!_**


	23. E20: Jamming to the Microphone

**_Heyo Everyone Insanity Radical with another chapter of The Ridonculous Race Insanity. Now me and my friends have a confession to make, We voted that we should not make another aftermath chapter for you guys because we have no idea how to, I got writer's block and they have no idea what's going to happen and all that jazz. So just here me out ok, We'll do an aftermath once the finale four is revealed, making it a grand aftermath and thus making it long enough for your guys satisfaction._**

 ** _That being said, I will announce the winner of the Finale Four Helper #1 which is: The Princess and Ranger (Christopher and Parasoul by Kaijudude)_**

 ** _Now the Returning team will be revealed in this AN too, but since a lot of you guys voted, it seems fair I show you how many of you guys voted which team will return._**

 ** _1_** ** _st_** ** _: The College Roommates [Andrew and Steven] (4 votes)_**

 ** _2_** ** _nd_** ** _: The Ninja Contortionists [Eli and Marron] (3 votes)_**

 ** _3_** ** _rd_** ** _: The Sirens [Shannon and Elias] (2 votes)_**

 ** _4_** ** _th_** ** _: The Trouble-Makers [Bucky and Nutty] (2 votes)_**

 ** _5_** ** _th_** ** _: The Princess and Ranger [Parasoul and Christopher] (2 votes)_**

 ** _6_** ** _th_** ** _: The Clubbies [Flynn and Samantha] (2 votes)_**

 ** _7_** ** _th_** ** _: The Pen-Pal Besties [Zoey and Dawn] (1 vote)_**

 ** _8_** ** _th_** ** _: The 'Normal' Friends [Dave and Ella] (1 vote)_**

 ** _9_** ** _th_** ** _: The Hotshots [Fay and Danny] (0 votes)_**

 ** _Obviously you know who the winner is, and I decided to spoil it because it was meant to be shown in the aftermath. I'm so sorry for your guys effort to ask me questions and requests and ended up with nothing, and I have no excuse but to blame myself for lack of creativity so Please forgive me : (_**

 ** _Also you guys/gals already know why the late post right? Exams and all that torture, it's tough to create ideas for the fic while thinking of logarithms, integrals, and all that algebraic stuff that makes my brain stab itself. Again I'm so sorry and please continue to support this fic. Thank you guys soo much!_**

* * *

 ** _Episode 20: Jamming to the Microphone_**

 _Last time on The Ridonculous Race Insanity. The 11 teams made their way to the Netherlands which is also the start of a new twist where teams switch partners. Some are good and other are so bad, you want them to leave immediately! On this leg of the race, the teams went to the flower fields where they have been collecting flowers and evading planes with oh so much pain! Kevin and Antonio are starting to warm up to each other while April and Carmen are slowly getting into each other's nerves. After that they have been given a choice to either enjoy the breeze and scenery of the Netherlands or go into a paintball war, surprisingly Carmen and April are the only ones who decided to enter the warzone while the others settled in on enjoying the view. In the end, The Pizzeria Sisters took the victory, and even though Carmen received no response from her friend, she did manages to outsmart April and reach the Chill-Zone first, but the older Twin had other plans, causing a penalty to the News Anchors thus leading them to Elimination._

 ** _Don: I'm in a helicopter right now and behind me is a large crate containing a surprise to everyone, especially a certain someone!_**

 ** _Unknown voice: LET ME OUT OF HERE!_**

 ** _Unknown voice 2: I'M CLAUSTROPHOBIC! SOMEONE HELP!_**

 ** _Don: Quiet you two, What's gonna happen in today's episode. I assure you that it's going to be very violent. Right here on The Ridonculous Race Insanity!_**

* * *

(Intro: Deadpool is love, Gravity Falls is life….Screw Valentines day! Haha just kidding)

Kevin looked himself in the mirror on their room, gave himself some words of motivation and slapped himself back to reality.

"You look nervous bro, It's just talking to a girl. You know, the kind of stuff you do on a regular basis" Zachery insulted.

"Not cool man!" Kevin yelled "Antonio is slowly going to my good side, and I don't want to lose any progress! I've worked too hard for this!"

"You're really just nervous Kevin" Amanda said via Alphasphere followed by a giggle.

"I'M NOT NERVOUS!" Kevin shouted.

"Yup, he's totally nervous" Zachery concluded.

A knock on the door was heard on The You-Tubers' room, Kevin immediately rushed to the handle and opened it, revealing Antonio with a glare that immediately sends Kevin shivers to his spine.

"Are you ready?" Antonio asked.

"Y-Yes sir" Kevin said

"Good" Antonio replied "Let's have coffee"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The You-Tubers (Zachery and Kevin)_

 _Zachery: Coffee? Is that what you were planning all along?_

 _Kevin: Yeah, I think Antonio wants a civilized boyfriend for Charlotte and not some wacky idiotic geek._

 _Amanda: *Via Alphasphere* That totally fits your description!_

 _Kevin: Amanda, Zachery. I hate both of you so much_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Armadas (Charlotte and Antonio)_

 _Charlotte: Zachery told me everything Antonio…Maybe you should give Kevin a second chance_

 _Antonio: *Sigh* Well he is not that desperate so which makes him not a perv, he respected my decision and focused on the race….I don't know Charlotte….I just can't let you get hurt again_

 _Charlotte: *Hugs Antonio* I'll be fine! Besides, what's the worst that can happen?_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Don: Last Chill-Zone is located in the Netherlands, and on this carpet of completion is where The Pizzeria Sisters will be heading out first, but of course, everyone needs to see the surprise I have for them_**

 ** _Carpet of Completion: Netherlands_**

"Everyone, I know a lot of you are curious on what's in the crate" Don announced.

"Buried Treasure!" Dahlia suggested.

"Money!" Tristan guessed.

"A dead body?!" J.J gasped and hides behind Tavon

"No, No and Definitely not!" Don answered "In this box is a special surprise to all of you, especially a gift for the leading team"

"Don if it's a living box, I will destroy you" Charity stated.

"Oh I bet you are going to love this one!" Don said.

Charity flipped her hair and clicked her tongue at the host "Ha! If you think you can bribe a girl like me with some money or dolls or any voodoo, I will-

"DAMMIT STEVEN DON'T FART IN HERE!" A well-known moody voice shouted.

"We've been trapped here for hours! What do you think I feel?!" Steven shouted.

Charity squealed and hugs Don tightly, the host gave Charity a crowbar which the young night guard immediately started opening the crate, the first one out is Steven.

"Freedom! Fresh Air! Oh God How I miss you sweet oxygen!" Steven raised and started inhaling the fresh air, till Charity tossed him away.

"ANDREW!" Charity cheered and hugged the luckster tightly.

"Choking….not…breathing!" Andrew suffocated by Charity's grip

"Ok girl you can let him go now before he dies this time" April said happily.

Charity let's go of Andrew as the Luckster started gasping for air, after that he looked at the remaining ten teams and chuckled "So you guys got rid of Carmen eh?"

"Not to brag, but my girlfriend did all the work!" Tristan explained and placed an arm on April, till April pulled him closer causing the Half-Brother to chuckle embarrassingly.

"Nice to have you back you two" Dallas said as he picks up Steven from the ground.

"Heey, What happened when we got eliminated in Rio?" Steven asked "You got to tell me the awesome parts only bro"

"I think my sister will do that for you" Dallas said and motioned Dahlia to take care of Steven.

Dahlia happily grabbed Steven's arm and both began chatting with each other, the male Country Sibling looked at his best friend and sister then smiles, but frowns when he saw Andrew acting friendly as usual but still pushes anyone who gets deeper.

"DON'T EVER LEAVE US AGAIN THAT EARLY MY FRIEND!" Insignificant cried and hugs Andrew tightly, then proceeds to start kissing his cheeks.

"Ok, Ok get off of me please" Andrew requested and pushed the Korean away.

"Oh you know you liked it Evans" Noy teased and gave the luckster a playful punch to the arm.

"Whatevs, So how are things with you and Eugene?" Andrew teased back causing Noy to glare at him.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The College Roommates (Andrew and Steven)_

 _Andrew: Gonna be honest, I didn't expect for us to be back_

 _Steven: Yeah! Cause you blow the game for us!_

 _Andrew: I thought you were cool with that?_

 _Steven: Flynn and Samantha are gone! Your 'heroic' sacrifice was like for nothing! But seriously Andrew, don't try to be a hero it doesn't fit you_

 _Andrew: Fine, Fine._

 _Steven: And you need to tell Charity that you like her, or at least you treat her more as a friend._

 _Andrew: WHAT?! Hell no, Charity and I are just friends and there is no way I'm going to-_

 _Knock!_

 _Knock!_

 _Knock!_

 _Andrew: OCCUPIED!_

 _J.J: *In a dark menacing voice* I will shred you to pieces, burn you to the ground, dump you in the ocean and make you pay. IF YOU DON'T TELL HER NOW!_

 _Steven: Dude, Zachery is afraid of her, don't make the same mistake he did._

 _Andrew: Why is my life a torture?_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Hey Charity/Andrew Listen" Both Andrew and Charity spoke.

"You first" Charity insisted nervously.

"Ok…Um" Andrew stuttered for words to come out of his mouth as he rubs the messy blue hair to try and think of the right combination of letters and sentences to say to his best friend "Charity, it was pure luck that me and Steven got back into this show and seeing you again, and now that we're back…"

"Yes?" Charity nervously asked and pleaded for Andrew to continue as both started blushing.

"I just want you to know, that…I like…you more as a friend" Andrew confessed, quickly covering his face with his hands.

Everyone looked at Charity and awaited for her reaction, even Don who asked the staff to grab him some popcorn. The young night guard just stared at Andrew with her cheeks flustered, and stood that way for a few minutes.

"Oh great Andrew!" Pandora shouted "You broke her! God you are such a jerk!"

"All of you tried to make me confess what I feel for her, so don't blame me!" Andrew retorted.

"Yeah, but you don't need to be a giant douche about it" J.J said sadly.

Suddenly all of them heard Charity scream in joy and tackles Andrew to the ground.

"W-What are you doing?!" Andrew asked in panic, but Charity grabbed the luckster's cheeks in reply.

"Shut it Evans! I've been waiting for you to say that for two years, YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!" Charity exclaimed.

"Sorry…" Andrew muttered "I'm just worried that you would-

Andrew didn't get to finish his sentence as Charity pulled him closer as their lips finally intact. Andrew's eyes widen in surprise as Charity continued to kiss him passionately, after a few seconds the young night guard released the kiss and hugged Andrew.

"Well? Are we, or are we not?" Charity asked, giggling that her pink lip gloss was visible on Andrew's lips.

So after a moment of hesitation, Andrew stood up and kisses her in reply, Charity's was passionate and a bit intense while his was sincere and gentle. When they'd broken apart, he was vaguely surprised to see that she was grinning, and that it hadn't merely been some fantasy of his induced by the heat.

"I'll take that as a yes then" She said and tackled him again.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Awesome Geeks_

 _Noy: I wish my love story will be like Charity and Andrew, that was so romantic!_

 _Eugene: What do you mean by that? *Eye twitches*_

 _Noy: You know, I wish my future boyfriend will be like that, cute, gentle, and always ready to help me when I'm down_

 _Eugene: Well fine! If, If that's what you want then why don't you just leave me alone and go to that dream guy you are talking about!_

 _Noy: Why are you acting like a jerk?!_

 _Eugene: You keep fantasizing this, Hot Boyfriend when it's perfectly clear that no one will date you!_

 _Noy: You take that back! *Slaps Eugene*_

 _Both: *Tears started to fall to their eyes and runs away*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

The Pizzeria Sisters arrived at the Don box as Pandora eagerly pressed the machine, while a lovestruck Charity just skips behind her.

"Ok! Now let's do this thing, **_Make your way to Pennsylvania_** " Pandora announced "Sweet, Let's go Charity"

"Um, Can we wait for The College Roommates, I kinda want to catch up to those episodes that we were apart" Charity requested.

"But they are in currently last place, The Weirdos are now ahead of us" Pandora said.

"YEAH WE DO!" J.J cheered.

"Wait!" Tavon stopped "Maybe we should wait for The Pizzeria Sisters too since they are our friends, I don't want to lose them like what happened to Flynn and Samantha" he requested.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" J.J shouted and realized as she looked at Tavon adoring Pandora behind while the latter irritatingly waits for The College Roommates as other teams went forward.

"You!" J.J shouted.

"No wait!" Tavon exclaimed.

"And her…" J.J continued

"DON'T SAY IT!" Tavon cried.

"OH MY GAWD! MY BROTHER IS IN-

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Weirdos (J.J and Tavon)_

 _Tavon keeps covering J.J mouth till she calms down, after a few seconds the female weirdo relaxes and Tavon let's go._

 _Tavon: Don't blurt out things like that, it's embarrassing!_

 _J.J But Tavon baby, This is a rare opportunity, and I'am totally supporting it!_

 _Tavon: I don't have a thing for Pandora okay!_

 _J.J: I guess it makes sense, I mean Pandora is the only girl who can kick your ass._

 _Tavon: *Blushes* That's not true._

 _J.J whatever you say masochist, But I will help you!_

 _Tavon: I don't need any help._

 _J.J: Oh please everyone needs the power of-_

 _Tavon: I forbid you to say the L word_

 _J.J: JhaJha Tavon, the answer is JhaJha, I wasn't going to say-_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

Everyone headed straight to the airport and booked their flights to Pennsylvania, which all of them are on the same flight. Most of the teams decided to take some rest while others decided to play some games or read magazine, an example of this is April who is thinking very deeply.

"Hey April, I bought you a cupcake!" Tristan said happily and placed a plate with two cupcakes on her lap.

"What for? " April asked.

"To congratulate you for how awesome you did at defeating Carmen!" Tristan explained "Even I was worried when Carmen stepped into the mat before you"

"Don't congratulate me Tristan, I was only lucky to survive. That psycho didn't even helped his own malevolent comrade, guess he has other plans" April replied "It's so confusing"

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, I think he's afraid of making a move. I mean after this long, he should have been doing an attack on you" Tristan guessed.

"I guess" April said "Maybe I can just relax and enjoy this race"

"That's the spirit!" Tristan said happily and gave a small peck on the cheek on April "You know, you're cute when you're reaxed"

April glared at Tristan as the scared boyfriend immediately created an excuse and runs away, while April blushed and covered herself with a nearby pillow.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Shirtless Alliance (Gabriel and Tristan)_

 _Gabriel: Really dude? Did you just made her blush?!_

 _Tristan: Yup! I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it either!_

 _Gabriel: You're a total stud bro_

 _Tristan: Dude, If I'm a stud, that means you are a stud too_

 _Gabriel: Bro hug?_

 _Tristan: Bro hug_

 _Both: *Hugs*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Don: Pennsylvania, a north-eastern U.S. state and one of the 13 original colonies, is known for its diverse terrain, which includes wide stretches of farmland, national forests and major waterways. Philadelphia, the Keystone State's largest city, displays its rich history in Independence Hall, where the Declaration of Independence and Constitution were signed, and the Liberty Bell, an enduring symbol of American freedom. Teams must head over to the nearby Don box on the Airport for their next travel tip._**

The flight has landed and all eleven teams sprinted out of the airport and went to the Don box, each team grabbed a tip as Dahlia volunteered to read it out loud " ** _It's a Botch or Watch: One member from the team must head over to the city of Erie where the botchers will be doing the fishing as the watchers will be doing the collecting, Once a team manages to collect one basket then proceed to the nearby dock to receive the next travel tip"_**

"It's been a while since we have a Botch or Watch" Zachery commented "Who's turn was it again?"

"I don't know, but I do hope it's you!" Kevin wished.

 ** _Botchers: Andrew, Antonio, April, Carter, Charity, Dallas, Darold, J.J, Noy, Rhianza and Zachery._**

 ** _Watchers: Steven, Charlotte, Jenna, Tristan, Pandora, Dahlia, Insignificant, Tavon, Eugene, Gabriel and Kevin._**

The race to the city of Erie is one, all teams called out for taxi's and asked their drivers to drive faster, some of the teams took longer routes while others took shortcuts. The first one to reach the docks are none other than The Spy and Surgeon.

"HERE'S THE DOCKS, NOW GET THE HECK OUT OF MY TAXI!" The driver yelled as he kicked Insignificant and Darold out of his vehicle "You two are the most annoying passengers I ever had!"

"You better run you American Scum! EAT SNOW ON THE WAY OUT!" Insignificant yelled "So what do we do again?"

"Um, I think Dahlia told us that we need to catch some fish, while the other one stays and watches?" Darold answered unsurely.

"Well then! Let us collect some marine and win this challenge!" Insignificant cheered "Now swim my friend, we do not have much any time!" he said and pushed Darold out of the docks and straight to the water.

"North Korea!" Insignificant cheered and jumped on to a nearby boat.

The next teams to arrive are The Technicals and The Twins.

"Ah the sea, Whose water raised our garden, whose electric eels light our homes, and whose jellyfish fill our jelly donuts!" Gabriel cheered.

"Gabriel, none of those things do any of those things" Rhianza informed monotonously as she sets up their boat.

"Well I'm just trying to set the mood for the two of us, alone, in the sea, no distractions at all" Gabriel said and gave a playful wink at Rhianza.

Rhianza just looked at Gabriel calmly and pushed their boat to the water "Let's go, or else I will drown you"

"Well it looks like you'll be diving with the fishes April haha" Jenna slightly joked and gave a playful punch to her sister "You know cause…nevermind"

"Haha Jenna, Who knows I might steal your crush" April teased as Jenna blushed and started pounding her fist on April lightly.

"Take it back!"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The College Roommates_

 _Andrew: Why am I the one diving again?_

 _Steven: Oh yeah, like I didn't forget dancing with bulls back in Spain_

 _Andrew: Yeah but I was forced to cosplay in Japan!_

 _Steven: You cheated on that contest Andrew, Aranea was the one who entered not you, HER!_

 _Andrew: WHAT?!_

 _Steven: You see Andrew, this is why a lot of people think you are a giant douche, you always let Aranea do the hard stuff while you are just hiding in some unknown location, reading dirty magazines for a living!_

 _Andrew: I!….I have no comment on this one._

 _Steven: Had a Girlfriend who studies law dude, we might be separated but that doesn't mean she gave me a few tricks here and there._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"I WANT SUSHI!" J.J shouted and dove to the water, as a lot of fishes swam away from her, the energetic gamer started swinging faster and trying to catch some fish.

Dallas stayed patiently at the water and waits for the precise moment to strike, as he closed his eyes and feel the ripple and waves of the sea, with a quick pull of his dagger he manages to catch one easily.

Darold and Zachery are both failing at catching fish while Kevin laughs in enjoyment while Insignificant waited impatiently.

"Come on fish, Come to Charity!" Charity exclaimed and tries to catch one but failed "It's hard when they are little"

Carter however was smart enough to bring some small worms with Rhianza as both are already making progress.

April and Andrew are having a hard time as well, for some reason the fishes is attacking Andrew while April tries to catch one but once she angers them, the school of sea creatures started swimming around her as well.

"Don't move!" Zachery shouted and pulls out his small net "I'm going to get one of you assholes" he shouted and dived into the swarm of fishes surrounding Andrew and April causing some minor frenzy on that side of the sea.

"Good work brother! You're really amazing at this" Dahlia complimented as she helps Dallas back to their boat after she informed the male sibling that their basket is full.

"Thanks, Now let's go" Dallas said and started paddling.

The Country Siblings are the first one to finish the challenge and after a few minutes The Half-Brothers and The Technicals have completed their task as well.

"We're losing our lead!" Insignificant shouted "Think Eugene! What do we do?!" he asked the male geek who is on a different boat beside him.

"It doesn't matter" Eugene said sadly "Love is just an illusion that everyone thinks it real, you might experience it blissfully and say it was heaven but BAM! You're heart just got dumped"

"My friend, I think you have problems" Insignificant said worriedly.

"Life is nothing but train wrecks and despair, and happiness are just commercial breaks, they go on for a few minutes and then we go back to our daily torture" Eugene muttered.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Insignificant (Member of The Spy and Surgeon)_

 _Background is Eugene crying on his and Noy's boat_

 _Insignificant: I know Eugene has a thing for Noy but after they had a fight, now I see why Eugene needs Noy in his life, he's a total mess without her!_

 _Eugene sighs sadly and dives into the ocean._

 _Insignificant: NOT AGAIN!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"I caught it! Sweet baby that's the last one!" Charity cheered and tossed the as fish to Pandora.

"We got enough fish, let's head over to the docks right now!" Pandora said triumphantly.

"Pandora, do you hear the sound of heartbreak and despair?" Charity asked.

"Oh that's just Noy crying, don't worry about her since she's a lady, we can hold it like forever" Pandora replied.

"Big sis! A girl with a broken heart is in trouble and I need to fix it, I lost Andrew, J.J lost Samantha, Kevin lost Charlotte, Christopher lost Parasoul in the first aftermath!" Charity exclaimed.

"You've been watching those?" Pandora asked.

"Just give me a few minutes and I'll be back as a bee!" Charity requested and swims over to Noy.

"If you're not back here on 5 I will eat these fish!" Pandora shouted.

A lot of fish are calmly swimming around Noy as the female geek just continued to cry sadly, Charity swam to her and gave a friendly tap on the shoulder.

"Charity? W-What are you doing here?" Noy asked.

"I'm here to help! I can't let a broken heart be stranded like this, I never leave a friend behind!" Charity said happily "Sooo talk to me"

"I don't want to" Noy said

"Come on Noy, We're girls we can chat about this" Charity said "Plus I got Cuppy!" she informed and showed her the tiny cup.

"He does look cute" Noy commented.

"I know right!" Charity replied.

With Charity and Noy having their girl time, more and more teams have triumphed into claiming their fishes and their tips.

Charlotte and Antonio rushed over to the Don box as Charlotte tossed the basket of fishes to the nearby watchman, Antonio pressed the machine and reads it out loud to Charlotte " ** _ALL IN: Jams Band Bonanza?"_**

* * *

 ** _Don: You heard it right folks, for this ALL IN! Teams must head over to the Santander Arena and perform a difficult Rock Band game level in front of millions of audiences, but this is no ordinary ALL IN! For the first two teams that reached this arena will become the first band, the next two teams will be the second band, and so on and so forth. The goal is like the Air Guitar challenge in season one, get enough Audience impact on the meter and you'll be able to Jam your way to The Chill-Zone, the last team that will arrive may be cut from the competition._**

 ** _(Santander Arena)_**

The Country Siblings rushed over to the stage and saw Don, who is patiently waiting for them in the backstage.

"Don, we're here!" Dahlia informed.

"Yes I see that, but I need you two to patiently wait for your partners to arrive" Don requested.

"Partners?" Dallas asked.

"WE'RE HERE! SANTANDER ARENA MEETS THE TRISTAN!" Tristan yelled as he and Carter started doing air guitar and walked over to Don "What's up Don man?!"

"Nice to meet you Tristan and Carter, you two are paired up with The Country Siblings in the band challenge" Don informed.

"Wait what?!" Tristan asked "But me and Gabriel can perform an even more awesome show for the audience, with Carter as the bass and Rhianza at the Drums with Gabriel at the guitar and me the ultimate popstar idol singer, We're invincible!"

"Sorry to burst your dreams Tristan, but Gabriel is going to be jamming with another man/woman" Don said.

Tristan kneeled and shouted "NOOOO!" as Carter walks near him and placed a blanket on top of Tristan.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Country Siblings (Dallas and Dahlia)_

 _Dallas: See? You don't need to sing at the people, I think Tristan will be happy to volunteer._

 _Dahlia: That's a relief, but brother what instrument do you play?_

 _Dallas: I guess I'll go with the drums? I hear from Gabriel it's easy._

 _Dahlia: Ok then I'll choose the guitar then_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Do you even know how to play guitar Dahlia, it's a very complicated instrument that is meant for the awesome!" Tristan asked.

"I think I can handle it" Dahlia replied.

"This isn't some Taylor Swift parade you are going in missy, It's anarchy out there in the stage!" Tristan yelled "NOW ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!"

Carter face-palms as Dahlia quivered and nodded to an enthusiastic Tristan, the older half-brother ripped his shirt and ran to the stage with his plastic microphone in the air. Once Tristan reached the center of the stage, thousands of people started cheering and Tristan enjoyed it truly, Dallas walked over to the toy drum kit, Dahlia nervously picked up the toy guitar as Carter calmly picked the toy bass, the mute Half-Brother looked at Tristan with a raised eyebrow noticing a tattoo on Tristan's chest.

"You like what you see bro? I made this eagle tattoo with a permanent marker, so the world can see how awesome we are!" Tristan cheered as Carter smirked and gave a thumbs up.

"PEOPLE OF AMERICA! PREPARE TO DIIIEE!" Tristan shouted.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Half-Brothers (Tristan and Carter)_

 _Both are covered in tomatoes and other vegetables._

 _Carter: *Glares at Tristan*_

 _Tristan: Don't blame me for all this bro! I mean Dallas missed a few notes in that solo!_

 _Carter: *Continues to glare at him*_

 _Tristan: You missed some notes too man! And you're playing bass!_

 _Carter: *Deepens his glare*_

 _Tristan: So what if I took Dahlia's guitar so I can take the guitar solo because I have little faith in her, that doesn't make me the bad guy!_

 _Carter: *Continues glaring*_

 _Tristan: Not doing it Carter, NOT DOING IT!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Band 1: The Half-Brothers and The Country Siblings_**

 ** _Band 2: The Technicals and The Armadas_**

 ** _Band 3: The Spy and Surgeon and The Twins_**

 ** _Band 4: The You-Tubers and The College Roommates_**

 ** _Band 5: The Pizzeria Sisters and The Awesome Geeks_**

 ** _Band 6: The Weirdos and ?_**

"Don! Why don't we have a partner?" Tavon asked "You should have thought of this challenge before announcing it to us, that is so irresponsible!"

"I know I'm awesome Don, But J.J chan performs art, not miracles" J.J confessed.

"What are we going to do?!" Tavon cried in panic.

"Relax you two, I know this would happen so I called a few people to help you, in exchange I'll help them" Don said.

"Who?" both weirdos asked.

"ME!" the sudden energetic female voice surprised Tavon but J.J quickly cried and rushed over to Flynn and Samantha, specifically Samantha as both shared a sincere hug.

"The Clubbies?!" Tavon exclaimed happily "Don?"

"I figured those two need the money to save their club, and since I needed an extra team who will be willing to accept a few bucks just to help their friends, I called them and they accepted" Don explained.

"Just to be clear, I'm only doing this because I never been to Pennsylvania" Samantha said bluntly then starts laughing "I'm joking, of course I did it for you guys!" she cackled and puched Tavon shoulder causing the male gamer to wince in pain.

"But mostly Pennsylvania" Flynn joked

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Clubbies (Flynn and Samantha) Oh…my…gawd_

 _Samantha: That's right people we're a cameo team, We just got eliminated and got a cameo already, Are we famous or not! *Winks at the camera* I know I'm in your fantasies boys hehe_

 _Flynn: It's great Don gave us five thousand bucks though, It'll extend our deadline for sure!_

 _Samantha: Speaking of which I got a lot of request from this guy called Chris Mclean and he said he wanted us for a next season of some Survivor rip-off show and we'll be competing against teenage stereotyped for one million dollars…_

 _Flynn: Sounds a bit Cartoonish Sam?_

 _Samantha: I know right?! So I said to that host to go eat a lemon because he's not real! That show isn't real! Lucky for us We're real and not some made up character from a person *Looks at the camera* Or are we?_

 _Flynn: 0_0_

 _Samantha: I want to eat some jelly right now_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Good Evening Pennsylvania!" Charlotte cheered "Today we'll be performing for your eyes only! This performance will be success after our blood sweat and internal organs are sacrificed!"

"Eww" Rhianza commented.

"HIT IT!" Antonio commanded.

The jukebox on the giant screen in front of them started randomly spinning and after a few seconds, their song was revealed.

* * *

 ** _(All To Myself – Marianas Trench)_**

 _(Gabriel started the song with a few chords on his toy guitar while Charlotte grabbed the microphone and started singing)_

 ** _I don't patronize, I realize  
I'm losing and this is my real life._**

 _(Rhianza joins the group with a few beats on the drums as Antonio proceeded to do the same)  
_ _ **I am half asleep, and I am wide awake.  
This habit is always so hard to break.**_

 _(Gabriel misses a few notes as did Antonio while Charlotte and Rhianza are still on 100%)  
_ _ **I don't want to be the bad guy  
I've been blaming myself and I think you know why.**_

 _(Gabriel provided the back-up voice for Charlotte as Antonio kept playing while Rhianza finally missed a few notes)  
_ _ **I'm killing time, and time's killing you  
Every way that I do.  
**_ _  
(The Band started playing perfectly and synchronized, as the audience started cheering for them)  
_ _ **Did you say "please just follow me?"  
I thought you wanted me.  
Cause I want you all to myself.  
I can try to suck it up,  
I just can't suck it up.  
Make me feel like someone else**_

Please just follow me.  
I thought you wanted me.  
Cause I want you all to myself.  
I can try to suck it up,  
I just can't suck it up.  
Make me feel like someone else

 _(Gabriel and Rhianza kept synchronized while Antonio cursed a little when he missed a few notes as Charlotte missed a tone as well)  
_ _ **I'm under the gun, you're like the only one.  
I just can't decide what I'm running from.  
This isn't what I wanted, but  
I can't keep my filthy freaking mouth shut.  
**_ _  
(Charlotte raises her hand to follow along, the Audience followed her request and raised their hands)_

 ** _It's not enough, it's never enough.  
I wish I could breathe without getting it stuck.  
Can't focus it, but I try it  
over and over again._**

( _Gabriel went down on one leg as the band continues to play, Rhianza smiled a little as she continues her combo, Antonio sang along with Charlotte on the chorus in harmony)_ _ **  
**_ _  
_ _ **Did you say "please just follow me?"  
I thought you wanted me.  
Cause I want you all to myself.  
I can try to suck it up,  
I just can't suck it up.  
Make me feel like someone else**_

Please just follow me.  
I thought you wanted me.  
Cause I want you all to myself.  
I can try to suck it up,  
I just can't suck it up.  
Make me feel like someone else

 _(Charlotte started clapping with her hands as the audience did the same, Rhianza started the "Na's" along with Antonio and Gabriel who are still playing with their instruments)  
_ _ **Na na, na na, na.  
Na na, na na, na na.  
Na na, na na, na.  
Na na, na na, na na.**_

 _(Antonio and Rhianza stopped playing as the spotlight shines on Charlotte and Gabriel with Charlotte crouching down and reaching her hands to the nearby audience as Gabriel continues playing his required chord)_

 _ **Please just follow me?  
I thought you wanted me,  
Cause I want you all to myself.  
I can try and suck it up,  
I just can't suck it up.  
Make me feel like...**_

 _(The Spotlight vanished and Fireworks were released as Rhianza started her drum solo, after a few seconds Antonio, Gabriel and Charlotte started playing and singing again)_

 _ **Did you say "Please just follow me"?  
I thought you wanted me,  
Cause I can't stay with someone else,  
I'll try and suck it up,  
I just can't fuck it up,  
I want you all to myself.**_

Did you say "Please just follow me"?  
I thought you wanted me,  
Cause I want you all to myself.  
I can try and suck it up,  
I just can't suck it up.  
Make me feel like someone else.

 _(Rhianza sang the last "Na's" as Gabriel and Antonio strung the last chords and Charlotte clapping her hands in harmony with the audience following her)  
_ _ **Na na, na na, na.**_

 ** _Chill-Zone_**

 ** _"Charlotte and Antonio, First Place!"_** Don announced.

" ** _Gabriel and Rhianza, Second Place!"_**

"We rocked!" Charlotte cheered.

"Heck yeah we did! Man you have a good singing voice their Charlotte, very beautiful!" Gabriel complimented.

"AND WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN PUNK?!" Antonio asked and grabbed Gabriel's collar as Rhianza glared at Gabriel.

"It was a compliment! Not a romantic way sir!" Gabriel cried.

Antonio released his grip and sighed "Sorry"

* * *

 ** _(Santander Arena)_**

Jenna and Darold drag an unconscious Insignifcant who is covered in tomatoes as did the two, April ran back to the backstage completely angry and threw a tomato that was stuck on her hair and straight to one of the audience.

"YOU SUCK!" the audience yelled.

"NO YOU SUCK! WE'RE JUST AHEAD OF OUR TIME NIMRODS!" April yelled and threw another tomato in return "What is wrong with the music community these days, you give them a song dedicated to a specific country, and then somehow you are the bad guy?!"

"Maybe because they didn't understand the lyrics? It was in Korean you know" Jenna replied.

"Well I'm still siding with these guys, all music are great and no one should criticize any songs….except maybe Jeffrey Beaver's" April confessed.

"Thanks April for standing up for us" Darold thanked.

"Whatevs, You guys have talent, those chumps don't know talent when they see one" April said "But next time we go one stage, Jenna's singing. All agree?"

"Agree!" Darold shouted.

"Agree!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Picklessss" Insignificant muttered before passing out again.

"Wait a minute, I'm singing?!" Jenna asked.

"The jury has decided Jenna, I'm so sorry" April said with a pat on her little sister's head.

The You-Tubers and The College Roommates entered the stage as Zachery grabbed the drum kit, Steven picks up the toy guitar, Andrew calmly grabbing the base as Kevin takes the microphone.

"Before we do this, I just want you guys to know" Kevin said.

"Yeah?" the other three bandmates asked.

"WHY AM I THE ONE WHO SINGS?!" Kevin asked.

"I can't pitch that high" Steven confessed.

"Voice is too deep and sinister" Zachery explained.

"Reasons unknown" Andrew replied.

"Screw you guys to bits" Kevin confessed "Just spin the jukebox already"

The screen in front of them started shuffling the songs and picked one from it, once they saw which song they were gonna play, everyone had different reactions.

"CRAP!" Kevin shouted in anger

"Oh….my….God" Zachery said in disbelief with a smile on his face.

"Thank God, I'm not singing" Steven confessed in relief.

"Watch carefully world, for we are about to witness the conversion of a man to a woman" Andrew announced with a smirk while Kevin glares at the luckster.

* * *

 ** _(Style – Taylor Swift)_**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Andrew (Member of The College Roommates)_

 _Andrew: Take it from someone who gets dragged to do girl stuff on multiple occasions. This won't end well….But Goddammit its funny when it happens to someone else *Chuckles* Oh God, I'm such a bad person_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _(Steven started the song with a few notes on the guitar, Soon Andrew followed with his bass and so does Zachery on the drums, the three_ _ **Males**_ _looked at their_ _ **Female**_ _singer, glaring at him to start singing, Kevin cursed before starting)_

 ** _Midnight,  
You come and pick me up, no headlights_**

 ** _(_** _Kevin closed his eyes and focused on singing as Steven provided back-up)_ _ **  
A long drive,  
Could end in burning flames or paradise  
Fade into view, oh, it's been a while since I have even heard from you (heard from you)**_

 _(The crowd stared in admiration, everyone started waving their candles in admiration as Steven, Zachery and Andrew kept playing in astonishment while Kevin sang)_ _ **  
I should just tell you to leave 'cause I  
Know exactly where it leads but I  
Watch us go 'round and 'round each time**_

 ** _(_** _Steven played a few chords as Kevin started singing harmoniously, none of the four band members have yet to make a mistake as Kevin continued singing)_ _ **  
You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye  
And I got that red lip classic thing that you like  
And when we go crashing down, we come back every time  
'Cause we never go out of style  
We never go out of style**_

 _(Kevin started to do a little dance as a small ray of the spotlight shines upon him, the other three didn't care because the melody was too beautiful)_ _ **  
You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt  
And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt  
And when we go crashing down, we come back every time  
'Cause we never go out of style  
We never go out of style.**_

 ** _(_** _Kevin didn't stop his streak and continues singing while Steven missed a few notes, losing focus will do that while Andrew and Zachery still played perfectly)_ _ **  
So it goes  
He can't keep his wild eyes on the road  
Takes me home  
Lights are off, he's taking off his coat, hmm, yeah.  
I say, "I heard, oh, that you've been out and about with some other girl, some other girl."**_

(

 _This time Zachery missed a note causing him to curse himself for losing focus, Kevin didn't paid attention and neither Steven and Andrew as they continued playing)_

 ** _He says, "What you've heard is true but I  
Can't stop thinking about you," and I...  
I said, "I've been there, too, a few times."_**

 _(The Chorus started and most girls from the audience started cheering for them, specifically Kevin while Zachery and Steven missed a few notes while Andrew calmly kept playing)_

'Cause you got that James Dean daydream look in your eye  
And I got that red lip classic thing that you like  
And when we go crashing down, we come back every time  
'Cause we never go out of style  
We never go out of style

You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt  
And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt (tight little skirt)  
And when we go crashing down, we come back every time  
'Cause we never go out of style  
We never go out of style

 ** _(_** _Steven couldn't hold it in and joined Kevin on the bridge while Zachery and Andrew looked at each other in confusion)_

Take me home!  
Just take me home, yeah.  
Just take me home  
(out of style)

 ** _(_** _Kevin played the last chorus beautifully as Steven wiped a tear from his eyes, Zachery just played in disbelief while Andrew just shrugged and continued playing to the end perfectly)_ _ **  
You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye  
And I got that red lip classic thing that you like  
And when we go crashing down, we come back every time  
'Cause we never go out of style  
We never go out of style**_

"Good night Pennsylvania, I LOVE YOU ALL!" Kevin cheered as millions of fans cheered at Kevin's name only.

"I didn't expect he'd be a male version of Taylor Swift" Steven confessed "Brings a tear to my eye guys"

"Me too, and I've been friends with him ever since God created Kevin" Zachery confessed.

"I did" Andrew said "Once Kevin closed his eyes and felt the presence of the spirit, telling you that man can sing female songs. There's no one stopping you"

"Thanks Andrew" Kevin said "That means a lot coming from you"

"No problem, I'm sorry I made fun of you back there"

"Don't, I'm still laughing at you whenever you are in pain" Kevin confessed.

Andrew smirked as did Kevin and gave each other a bump to the fist.

The next one was the Pizzeria Sisters and The Awesome Geeks, but due to Eugene and Noy still depressed about them fighting, the crowd immediately started throwing tomatoes at them.

"USE EUGENE AS SHIELD!" Pandora shouted and grabbed Eugenes shoulder to save herself from the tomato assault.

Charity drags Noy away from the stage as she and the female geek got hit by the fruit.

"Ok seriously, you two need to suck it up and survive this leg of the race!" Charity exclaimed angrily

"But my heart is shattered into a million pieces Charity!" Noy cried.

"YOU GOT TO WOMAN UP DAMMIT!" Charity shouted and grabbed Noy by her shoulders "Listen to me, if your man doesn't love you, there is only one thing to do!"

"Accept defeat?" Noy answered.

"FORCE IT! PROVE THAT YOU ARE WORTHY OF HIM!" Charity yelled "Because if some bitch is trying to steal your man, YOU FIGHT!"

"I don't know" Noy muttered.

"We're women dammit, INDEPENDENCE!" Charity yelled "Now scream in anger and yell it sister!"

"I'm ugly and I'am proud!"

"LOUDER!"

"Amen Sister" April commented as she walked by the two females.

* * *

 ** _Santander Arena_**

The Weirdos and The Clubbies rushed over to the stage to prepare for their turn, Tavon hopped immediately on the Drum kit, Flynn decided to take the bass as Samantha grabs the toy guitar while J.J holds on to the microphone.

"Hello everyone" J.J greeted calmly "I just want to be real here for a moment, even though me and my band mates love being superstars, the whole reason we are doing this is for you, to you specifically, not the person sitting or standing next to you, but to you!"

"I LOVE YOU JHAJHA!" a fellow audience replied.

"She was talking to me!" the male fan remarked as he picked up his chair and smashed it into the fan, soon they started fighting.

"Oh Fame, you have such influence in the world" Samantha commented "HIT IT!" she exclaimed.

Literally J.J tossed her shoe at the giant screen in front of them as it shuffles and decides for their song, finally they found out what it was and cheered.

 ** _(If it means a lot to you – A day to remember)_**

 _(Samantha starts playing the notes from her guitar, the female Clubby smirked and confessed that it was very easy, Flynn joins in as Tavon did the same. J.J took her time before starting to sing)_

 ** _And hey darling,  
I hope you're good tonight.  
And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving. _**

_(J.J starts doing a little dance as Samantha joins in her fun, Flynn and Tavon just kept playing with Flynn already missing few notes)_ _ **  
Yeah, I want it but no, I don't need it.  
Tell me something sweet to get me by,  
'Cause I can't come back home till they're singing**_

 _(Flynn and Tavon stopped playing as the spotlight focused on the two female band mates)_ _ **  
La, la la la, la la la,  
Till everyone is singing**_

 _(The four started to play perfectly, Tavon missed a few notes but they were still synchronized)_ _ **  
If you can wait till I get home,  
Then I swear to you that we can make this last.  
(La la la)  
If you can wait till I get home,  
Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past.  
Well it might be for the best.**_

 _(J.J signals Samantha to switch, the female Clubmate tossed her guitar to J.J as she takes the microphone and starts to sing)_ _ **  
And hey sweetie,  
Well I need you here tonight,  
And I know that you don't wanna be leaving me  
Yeah, you want it, but I can't help it.  
I just feel complete when you're by my side,  
But I know you can't come home till they're singing**_

 _(The four kept playing with no mistakes)_

 ** _La, la la la, la la la,  
Till everyone is singing.  
La, la la la, la la la._**

If you can wait till I get home,  
Then I swear to you that we can make this last.  
(La la la)  
If you can wait till I get home,  
Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past.  
Well it might be for the best.

 ** _(_** _Samantha and J.J sang together as Flynn and Tavon played their parts perfectly)_ _ **  
You know you can't give me what I need.  
And even though you mean so much to me,  
I can't wait through everything,  
Is this really happening?  
I swear I'll never be happy again.  
And don't you dare say we can just be friends.  
I'm not some boy that you can sway.  
We knew it'd happen eventually.**_

 _(Everyone including the audience and Don started singing along)_ _ **  
La, la la la, la la la,  
Now everybody's singing.  
La, la la la, la la la,  
Now everybody's singing.  
La, la la la, la la la,  
(If you can wait till I get home)  
Now everybody's singing.  
La, la la la, la la la,  
(Then I swear we can make this last)  
Now everybody's singing.**_

 _(Samantha and J.J raised the microphone together for the audience to sing the last chorus)  
_ _ **La, la la la, la la la,  
(If you can wait till I get home)  
Now everybody's singing.  
La, la la la, la la la,  
(Then I swear we can make this last)  
Now everybody's singing.  
La**_

 ** _Chill-Zone_**

" ** _Zachery and Kevin, Third Place!"_**

 ** _"Steven and Andrew, Fourth Place!"_**

 ** _"J.J and Tavon, Fifth Place!"_** Don announced.

"Thanks for helping us out there" Tavon thanked "You guys are the best"

"Aww shucks" Samantha replied "I just didn't told you that your fly was open the entire time, no need to thank me"

"What are you….SAMANTHA!" Tavon yells as his zipped back his pants while Samantha and J.J giggled.

"So J.J, want to get some coffee, the nights still young" Samantha offered.

"Only if we run like complete idiots girl" J.J requested to which Samantha nodded and thus both sprinted away screaming happily.

"Those girls heh, Love them" Flynn commented "Want to get some snacks?" he offered to Tavon.

"Lead the way" Tavon replied happily.

Back at the stage, The Pizzeria Sister and The Awesome Geeks manage to be the ones that get to play next, since Dahlia is afraid to go back and Insignificant still unconscious from the tomato abuse.

"Don't screw this up ok!" Pandora yelled and gave the bass guitar to Eugene.

"*Sigh* Whatever" Eugene replied.

Pandora angrily walked over to the drums as Noy takes the plastic toy guitar, she smiled at Charity telling her that she can do this without thinking of her dilemma, Charity smiled and requested humbly to start their song.

* * *

 ** _(Everywhere – Michelle Branch)_**

 _(Noy started off with a few chords on the guitar as Eugene lazily follows, Charity looked over to the crowd and saw Andrew with a sign that says A 3 C, the young nightguard blushes and smiles joyfully, Pandora smirks in approval as her younger sister starts singing)_

 ** _Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're, you're never there  
But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere  
You're everywhere _**

_(Pandora and Noy played perfectly as everyone started banging their heads in admiration, Eugene just sighs and ignored the praises that were coming to him, Charity continued)_ _ **  
Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there **_

_(The band was so synchronized that everyone from the audience started cheering, Charity walked over and touched some hands on the nearby audience as she kept singing happily)_ _ **  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone **_

**_(_** _Charity starts the second verse as Pandora missed a few notes, Noy kept playing perfectly while Eugene calmly stays with them)_ _ **  
I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me **_

_(Charity starts to do a little dance along with Noy who is starting to feel happy and energetic as well, Pandora kept playing happily while Eugene just sighs and continues his bass playing)_ _ **  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone **_

_(Noy walked over to Charity and keeps up with the guitar solo, she kneeled over to one knee as Eugene widens his eyes and noticed how awesome Noy was doing and smiles a little in proudness)_

I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh

 _(Eugene and Pandora stopped playing as Noy and Charity takes the spotlight)_ _ **  
And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so **_

_(Every audience cheers for them and screaming their names, Eugene even started to have fun with the band as everyone kept playing perfectly)_ _ **  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone **_

_(As Noy played the last chords, Charity looked at Andrew and spoke the last words)_ _ **  
You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me? **_

_The band was embraced by cheers and applause that the four took a bow and left the stage, Pandora_ cheered as Charity rushed over to her boyfriend, Noy and Eugene walked together as Noy said.

"We sure did rock out there"

"Yeah, We did" Eugene agreed "Nice pose back there on the guitar solo, I always knew you were born amazing"

Noy smiled "Yeah me too, but you were awesome at the bass too!"

"Thanks, even though I messed up a few notes" Eugene replied and scratched the back of his neck "Noy I'm sorry, I shouldn't been so angry at you, I know I don't control your heart so whoever is the one you love, I won't interfere cause you're like the most important person I know"

"And you are to me as well" Noy said and extended her hand "Bro shake?"

Instead Eugene wrapped his arms around Noy causing the female geek to get flustered immediately; Eugene tightened his hug but not enough to suffocate Noy, just tight enough for Noy to feel warm in his embrace.

"I love you" he whispered with a slight tear in his eyes and left.

The crowd immediately started booing as April, Jenna, Insignificant and Darold returns to the stage all cleaned up but this time Insignificant takes the Drums as Darold grabs the keys instead of the bass, April grabs the guitar as Jenna nervously holds the microphone.

"Knock em dead sis" April said in support.

"H-Hello everyone" Jenna greeted "I hope you enjoy our performance"

"HIT IT!" Insignificant cheered.

* * *

 ** _(Stand by You – Rachel Platten)_**

 _(Darold starts with a sweet tone on the keys as Jenna shyly starts)_

 ** _even if we can't find heaven, heaven, heaven, heaven, heaven, heaven_**

(

 _The younger twin looked at her bandmates completely nervous that the crowd are started booing a little, April gave her a motivated nod, Darold smiled warmly at her as Insignificant gave her click f the tongue causing Jenna to giggle, Insignificant hits the drums as Jenna confidently starts)_

 ** _Hands, put your empty hands in mine  
And scars, show me all the scars you hide  
And hey, if your wings are broken  
Please take mine so yours can open, too  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_**

 _(Everyone raised down their tomatoes as they watched in astonishment by how beautiful Jenna's voice was)_ _ **  
Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes  
And hurt, I know you're hurting, but so am I  
And, love, if your wings are broken  
Borrow mine 'til yours can open, too  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you**_

 ** _(_** _Darold missed a few notes and so does Insignificant, The Twins played perfectly as they start the chorus)_ _ **  
Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you**_

 _(The audience started clapping to the beat as Jenna happily sang, April smirked at the audience and kept playing, Darold and Insignificant did as well)_

 ** _Yeah, you're all I never knew I needed  
And the heart—sometimes it's unclear why it's beating  
And, love, if your wings are broken  
We can brave through those emotions, too  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_**

 _(Everyone including the band mates are really impressed by Jenna's voice, April however doesn't sem to be surprised and continued her perfect streak in the guitar)_ _ **  
Oh, truth—I guess truth is what you believe in  
And faith—I think faith is having a reason  
And I know now, love, if your wings are broken  
Borrow mine 'til yours can open, too  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you**_

 ** _(_** _The crowd sheers for more as Jenna and her bandmates starts the chorus)_ _ **  
Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you**_

 _(Jenna gave it her all, a tambourine was thrown at her as she catches it easily)_

 ** _I'll be your eyes 'til yours can shine  
And I'll be your arms, I'll be your steady satellite  
And when you can't rise, well, I'll crawl with you on hands and knees  
'Cause I... I'm gonna stand by you_**

 _(Jenna raised her hands and clapped, motioning to the audience to follow along which they did, the other band mates continued to play synchronizingly)_

 ** _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through (come on)  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Love, you're not alone_**

 _(Jenna finishes the song as everyone was silent, with the music keeps on playing while the younger twin finishes the song)_ _ **  
Oh, I'm gonna stand by you  
(even if we can't find heaven, heaven, heaven)  
Yeah, I'm gonna stand by you**_

* * *

 ** _Chill-Zone_**

 ** _"Charity and Pandora, Sixth Place!"_**

 ** _"Noy and Eugene, Seventh Place!"_**

 ** _"April and Jenna, Eight Place!"_**

 ** _"Insignificant and Darold, Ninth Place!"_** Don announced.

April hugged Jenna very proudly "Told you that you can do it sis, you were amazing back there"

"You really think so?" Jenna asked.

"Positive!" April said happily as both Twins hugged.

Back at the stage Tristan sadly grabs the microphone as the others did the same, Tristan sighs and realized that his bandmates weren't as enthusiastic as they were before, Carter walked over to his older brother and gave him a shove.

"Dude?!" Tristan exclaimed.

Carter angrily points at Dahlia.

"I know I messed up, but I'm scared Dallas would kill me!" Tristan cried.

Carter pushed Tristan to Dahlia as he walks over to Dallas who was looking at them confusingly, Tristan and Dahlia looked at each other as the female country sibling looked away and said "Sorry if I'm not good at the guitar, Dallas kept saying me that I shouldn't worry about stuff like this but he's wrong, I don't want to screw this up for us"

"Well you are bad at guitar and I know for a fact you can't handle it" Tristan comented as Dahlia sighed sadly "Which is why I'm taking the guitar and let you take the spotlight"

"What?" Dahlia asked.

"Dahlia I've been such a jerk that I didn't believe in you, I'm sorry that I got caught up in the fame, but if it makes you feel any better. You can sing for us and let the crowd know you are one badass cowgirl" Tristan said.

"But what about you, You won't get the fans you wanted" Dahlia said in concern.

"Friends before fans Dahlia, besides I'm fine with a girl taking the spotlight, gives me points you know" he joked.

Dahlia walked over to the stage and grabbed the microphone, Carter, Dallas and Tristan gave her an encouraging thumbs up as Dahlia politely asked to start their song.

* * *

( ** _Stitches – Shawn Mendes)_**

 _(Tristan started with some soothing chords as Carter and Dallas followed him, Dahlia took a deep breath and starts her singing in a soothing voice)_

 ** _I thought that I'd been hurt before  
But no one's ever left me quite this sore  
Your words cut deeper than a knife  
Now I need someone to breathe me back to life_**

 _(Dallas picked up the pace on his drumming as he hits the notes perfectly, Carter did as well who was playing calmly, Tristan was happy that the crowds are admiring Dahlia's voice)_

 ** _Got a feeling that I'm going under  
But I know that I'll make it out alive  
If I quit calling you my lover  
Move on_**

 _(The band continued playing perfectly at the chorus, neither each of the four made any mistakes so far)_

 ** _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
Shaking, falling onto my knees  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
Tripping over myself  
Aching, begging you to come help  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches_**

 _(At this point, Tristan accidentally made a few mistakes and so does Dahlia. But the crowd didn't mind it and enjoyed the song)_

 ** _Just like a moth drawn to a flame  
Oh, you lured me in, I couldn't sense the pain  
Your bitter heart cold to the touch  
Now I'm gonna reap what I sow  
I'm left seeing red on my own_**

 _(Dallas missed a few notes as did Carter, but it wasn't enough to stop the crowd for cheering at their band)_

 ** _Got a feeling that I'm going under  
But I know that I'll make it out alive  
If I quit calling you my lover  
Move on_**

 _(The Chorus starts as Dahlia raised her hand causing an even louder applause)_ _ **  
You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
Shaking, falling onto my knees  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
Tripping over myself,  
Aching, begging you to come help  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches**_

(

 _Tristan and Dahlia shared the spotlight as Dallas and Carter continued playing)_ _ **  
Needle and the thread,  
Gotta get you out of my head  
Needle and the thread,  
Gonna wind up dead**_

Needle and the thread,  
Gotta get you out of my head, get you out of my head

 _(This time Dahlia sang joyfully and Tristan provided back-up, Dallas and Carter smiled that the two finally made-up)_

 ** _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
Shaking, falling onto my knees (falling on my knees)  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches (and I'll be needing stitches)  
Tripping over myself,  
Aching, begging you to come help (begging, "Baby, please.")  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches_**

(And now that)  
I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
(And now that)  
I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches

 ** _Chill-Zone_**

 ** _"Dallas and Dahlia, Tenth Place! Wow can't believe Tristan gave up on the race"_** Don commented.

"It's fine Don, I rather be eliminated and be remembered as a hero, rather than stay long enough and see myself as a villain" Tristan confessed.

Carter pats him on the shoulder.

" ** _Tristan and Carter you two are the last team to arrive, and you are eliminated"_** Don announced.

"We did our best bro!" Tristan cried and hugged Carter, the mute brother just hugged back and comforted him.

" ** _But guess what boys, it's a non-elimination round so you get to stay!"_** Don announced happily.

"Really?! OMFG YES!" Tristan cheered and pushed Carter away "I wasn't crying when Don said we were eliminated, big boys like me don't cry NO SIR!"

Carter playfully rolled his eyes.

"There is still hope for the heroes to win this show baby!" Tristan cheered as he and Carter gave each other high-fives

 ** _Don: Ten teams turned to Eleven, but next time one of them will be going home, can't wait to find out who it is. Then tune in next time on The RIdonculous Race Insanity!_**

 ** _Rankings (So far)_**

 ** _1_** ** _st_** ** _: The Armadas (Charlotte and Antonio)_**

 ** _2_** ** _nd_** ** _: The Technicals (Gabriel and Rhianza)_**

 ** _3_** ** _rd_** ** _: The You-Tubers (Zachery and Kevin)_**

 ** _4_** ** _th_** ** _: The College Roommates (Steven and Andrew)_**

 ** _5_** ** _th_** ** _: The Weirdos (J.J and Tavon)_**

 ** _6_** ** _th_** ** _: The Pizzeria Sisters (Charity and Pandora)_**

 ** _7_** ** _th_** ** _: The Awesome Geeks (Noy and Eugene)_**

 ** _8_** ** _th_** ** _: The Twins (April and Jenna)_**

 ** _9_** ** _th_** ** _: The Spy and Surgeon (Insignificant and Darold)_**

 ** _10_** ** _th_** ** _: The Country Siblings (Dallas and Dahlia)_**

 ** _11_** ** _th_** ** _: The Half-Brothers (Tristan and Carter)_**

 ** _ELIMINATED!_**

 ** _12_** ** _th_** ** _: The News Anchors (Pamela and Carmen)_**

 ** _13_** ** _th_** ** _: The Clubbies (Flynn and Samantha)_**

 ** _14_** ** _th_** ** _: The Pen-Pal Besties (Zoey and Dawn)_**

 ** _15_** ** _th_** ** _: The Ninja Contortionists (Eli and Marron)_**

 ** _16_** ** _th_** ** _: The 'Normal' Friends (Dave and Ella)_**

 ** _17_** ** _th_** ** _: The Trouble-Makers (Bucky and Nutty)_**

 ** _18_** ** _th_** ** _: The Princess and Ranger (Parasoul and Christopher)_**

 ** _19_** ** _th_** ** _: The Hotshots (Fay and Danny)_**

 ** _20_** ** _th_** ** _: The Sirens (Shannon and Elias)_**

 ** _Hey guys, sorry for the delay, College stuff and all that jazz plus writer's block. Total writer's block is to blame here, anyway yes The College Roommates have returned and are strong as ever, some of you are super glad to see Steven and Dahlia's relationship go deeper, and most of you wanted to see Andrew wear a dress again, Don't worry we'll make him wear the dress, WE. WILL. MAKE. HIM. WEAR. THE. DRESS! Some of you are not to happy about them returning, so I apologize since a lot of the people reading this like them. So review folks and thanks!_**

 ** _Also a quick favour to anyone who has time and doesn't know what to do today. You noticed a certain fanfic called The Ridoncolous-er race, some of you joined that fanfic and that certain fic is about to end with only three teams remaining. And guess what? The Clubbies are a part of the finale three! So if you have time, please go to Xexord's profile and vote for the poll. FLYNN AND SAMANTHA FOR LIFE!_**

 ** _REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_**


	24. E21: Big Ben's Deca-Destiny

**_Sorry for another late update guys, I can give you two reasons and I know this is legal and downright reasonable enough for you to understand my case for this late update scenario *Ehem* Exhibit number 1! My Best Friend just confessed that she still has feelings for me and I don't know what to do or how to respond to that, I'm still thinking of it now as you read. Exhibit numbah 2! Gravity Falls. And I don't want to be a guy with spoilers so I'll just put it in plain words, it was awesome and it made me cry and I do recommend watching it on your computers because that show was amazing and it was really heart-breaking that I had to say goodbye on such an amazing journey, but hey at least it's not getting milked like those other shows! Adventure Time and Spongebob, I'm looking at both of ya!_**

 ** _So while I go and think about this, after watching Deadpool and Zootopia and junk, I'll let you guys go and read._**

 ** _Episode 21: Big Ben's Deca-Destiny_**

 _Last time on The Ridonculous Race Insanity, I gave the finale ten a huge twist and that is the return of The College Roommates. Yes the jerks of the season are back, more specifically Andrew. Steven is cool with us, anyway the eleven teams head over to Pennsylvania America where they have to collect flowers, dodge airplanes, and sang to their hearts content. A surprise team came to help the Weirdos and not only is Antonio and The College Roommates gay, we all found out that even the girliest of songs will be owned by a manly flirty guy like Kevin *Laughs* Tristan got a little wacko on the stage with only fame to blame, but he was able to return back to the guy he is and end up last place, but it was non-elimination round so they get to stay another day!_

 ** _Don: Some fans are not fond of non-elimination rounds, but I assure you that we are now brutalizing these episodes as it slowly reaches its conclusion. Who will be the first victim on this crazy trip? Then keep watching the Ridonculous Race Insanity!_**

* * *

 ** _(Intro: ?)_**

Each and every contestant of this season all experienced some pain and real work-out, but it was all worth it, not because of the grand prize waiting for them at the last finish line, but it was those nights where Don treats them to a relaxing hotel. This was not that day.

"Sorry guys, due to some budget issues with the staff, we can only afford a motel fit for three people with three beds only" Don announced.

"Are you kidding me?!" Pandora exclaimed.

"Come on! My legs hurt from running!" Tristan complained "If only I can chop them off without feeling any pain!"

"KILL HIM!" J.J shouted.

"Easy J.J, I'am also sleeping in a motel with the entire staff" Don explained.

"So you're saying all of us should fit each other in the motel?" Dallas clarified.

"Why yes Dallas, I'm sure Tavon would love getting suffocated by muscles" Don teased while wiggling his eyebrows.

"SHUT UP!" Tavon protested.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Twins (April and Jenna)_

 _April: Getting comfy with this many boys and girls around me in a small house? No thanks, I rather sleep outside._

 _Jenna: But who am I sleeping next to?_

 _April: Then again, I guess Tristan can be used like my hugging people so perverts like Tavon won't come near me._

 _Jenna: Well as long as the other people responsible can find ways to put themselves in a comfortable way to sleep_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Pizzeria Sisters (Charity and Pandora)_

 _Pandora: Yeah I never sleep, I'm like batman but much more tougher, but I have to keep watch over my younger sister in case of emergencies._

 _Charity: I promise I will not suffocate my boyfriend by hugging him like he is a huge teddy bear, besides I'm a big girl now! You can sleep nicely Pandora._

 _Pandora: No! Any animatronics might be lurking nearby and I won't get stuffed!_

 _Charity: Pandora, You need to sleep, everyone is already deciding who takes which spot._

 _Kevin: *Outside* WHY DO I GET TO PICK THE TOILET?!_

 _Steven, Tavon & Tristan: *Outside* YES!_

 _Pandora: Fine, but if your boyfriend dies of suffocation I'm not giving him mouth to mouth!_

 _Charity: *Winks at the camera*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

Since there are only five beds, Dahlia and Dallas took the first one with the female sibling clinging to her brother like a leech, the second bed is occupied by Charlotte and Antonio, and the third bed is with J.J and Tavon, the remaining eight teams improvised their way to make their stay as comfy as possible, Noy and Eugene took the couch with Noy sleeping on top of the male geek. Gabriel slept on top of a small glass table with Rhianza below, safe and sound from Gabriel's drool. Andrew sat and slept near the window with Steven and Pandora sleeping on his shoulders and Charity hugging the luckster as she uses her boyfriend's chest as a pillow and clings to it tightly. Tristan finds himself on the floor sleeping and getting hugged by April and Jenna with Carter sleeping next to the younger Twin silently. While Zachery slept near the bathroom door as Kevin finds himself comfortable lying on top of a toilet.

"No officer" Tristan muttered " I didn't killed that llama, that jerk knew what was coming to him but he knows too much"

April opened his eyes as her boyfriend kept murmuring "Tristan what's wrong?"

Tristan opened his eyes as well "W-What? Where did Abraham Lincoln go?"

"Tristan you were just dreaming" April informed and gave Tristan a peck on the cheek "Now go to sleep"

"Sure" Tristan said happily and saw Charity hugging Andrew tightly with her chest suffocating the luckster.

"Seems pretty normal to me" Tristan said happily and went back to sleep.

The next morning everyone rose up, have breakfast and got themselves ready for the next leg of the race.

* * *

 ** _Don: Last Chill-Zone is in Pennsylvania, and The Armadas will be the first one to leave the country!_**

"Only a few sprinting around the world left and we're on the finale ten!" Charlotte cheered.

"It's so excited for this Charlotte" Antonio confessed "Let's hope we get there happy and safe"

"Don't jinx us" Charlotte whined and pressed the Don box "Oh cool Britain!" she reads out loud.

The Armadas immediately leaves the Don box as the next team enters the mat.

" ** _Make your way to London Britain"_** Rhianza informed monotonously.

"Oh cool Rhianza, we get to visit one of my favourite countries in the world!" Gabriel cheered optimistically.

"You don't hate a single country" Rhianza informed.

"Yes, that's why no country should hate another country, that is called peace Rhianza" Gabriel said proudly and puts a flower in his hair "PEACE!"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The You-Tubers (Zachery and Kevin)_

 _Zachery: So you're going to do it?_

 _Kevin: Yup! Antonio is slowly reaching up to me, as long as I can approach Charlotte in the most suitable way then I won't screw up!_

 _Zachery: Good, you go do that while I distract Antonio and go do the challenge as well_

 _Kevin: You'll really do that for me?_

 _Zachery: Hey! I'm your friend, which makes my good bone dominate and take control, so your welcome._

 _Kevin: Thanks man!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Oh guys I totally almost passed out last night, it's like death just hugged me and I survived!" Andrew confessed.

"Yeah hehe death" Charity laughed embarrassingly while Pandora glares at her.

Meanwhile The Half-Brothers are the last team to enter the mat as Tristan pressed the Don box and said to Carter "Ok dude, we just got last place and I won't let that happen again!"

Carter nodded in agreement.

"Today is the day we get first place and no one is gonna stop us! We need to prove the world that Tristan and Carter have a chance on winning this election!"

Carter raised his eyebrow.

"OUR CAMPAIGN WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU TRUMPH!" Tristan shouts and pulls off his shirt "Onward to victory!

Carter looks at the camera and shrugs in defeat.

* * *

 ** _Flight 1: The Armadas, The Technicals, The You-Tubers, The College Roommates, and The Weirdos._**

 ** _Flight 2: The Pizzeria Sisters, The Awesome Geeks, The Twins, The Spy and Surgeon, The Country Siblings and The Half-Brothers._**

The first flight has already left and on its way to London, meanwhile the second flight is getting ready to depart, The Half-Brothers and The Twins took their time chatting with each other to spend some time, The Pizzeria Sisters and Country Siblings are getting to know each other, specifically Charity and Dahlia since Dallas doesn't trust anyone easily and Pandora was too lazy to interact with anyone, but the real deal is that Noy and Insignificant are sitting next to each other on the front row while Darold and Eugene on the other.

"Ok Noy, My female comrade, I'am a trained medical professional therapist" Insignificant confessed and pulls out a small notebook and a pen "So, how are things?"

Noy reclined on the chair and answered"Confusing doc"

"Talk to me" Insignificant suggested.

"It's really weird, I mean I never thought it would happen and I thought I was just some crazy female loser but the realization was just so sudden" Noy confessed.

"Explain" Insignificant instructed.

Noy took out Charity's Sippy cup friend and placed it near her and answered "Eugene just-

"Confessed to her, I just idiotically confessed to her Darold!" Eugene silently shouted and buried his face in his hands.

"Um, who?" Darold asked.

"Noy! The girl that's been with me since childhood, the one I've been crushing on ever since I first laid my eyes on her! My Best Friend, I just confessed to her!" Eugene explained.

"Sooo, what's your problem again? Cause I won't be able to give you medication, if you don't tell me your problem" Darold instructed.

"Are you an idiot or something? Me and Noy have been best friends and I wished it was something more, but I know for a fact that Noy doesn't like me back, she likes guys with muscles and vampires!" Eugene exclaimed.

"Don't forget werewolves!" Tristan added "Team Jacob all the way"

"Get out of here Tristan" Eugene ordered.

"Righto!" Tristan replied and walked away.

"I wish I was dead man!" Eugene cried.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! You don't die on my watch!" Darold exclaimed and pulls out a syringe.

"Wait! It was just a metaphor!" Eugene explained.

"Oooh! Wait, who are we talking about again?" Darold asked.

Eugene groaned in irritation, why does he confessed his feelings to Noy in the first place? If he had just kept his filthy mouth shut then he won't seek advice from what a guy proclaims he is a doctor, but hasn't even stepped on square one, He stayed away from her all this time and when they slept it was really awkward but they had no choice! In the morning Eugene immediately ran away and hides his face on the ground, literally.

"NOY YOU DIMWIT!" Eugene answered "Can't you just know what topic we are talking about?"

"You mean embarrassment?" Darold asked.

"No it's not embarrassment it's true love!" Eugene exclaimed.

"So you're not embarrassed?" Darold asked again confusingly.

"Yes! I mean no! I mean I don't know!" Eugene answered.

Then suddenly it hits him, why would he embarrassed when he finally lets the one thing holding him back off his chest, if Noy rejects him then that's fine. He only wish that they were still friends after all this.

"So, You still have feelings for her?" Darold asked confusingly.

"Yes" Eugene replied with a smile on his face.

"And you're not ashamed of that?" The Surgeon asked with no idea what is happening.

"Yes!" Eugene answered happily.

"Who are we talking about again?" Darold asked.

"NOY! AND I LOVE HER!" Eugene cheered happily as everyone heard his cheer, Noy immediately fainted as Insignificant gasped.

"Yeah, Yeah you love your best friend, I'M SLEEPING HERE!" Pandora angrily shouted back.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Spy and Surgeon (Insignificant and Darold)_

 _Darold: So let me get this straight, I'm going with Eugene, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid while you get to carry Noy while she expresses her feeling and how to solve them?_

 _Insignificant: Precisely?_

 _Darold: Wait? Does that mean she doesn't like Eugene?_

 _Insignificant: What? No! She's having trouble processing the sudden emotion Darold?_

 _Darold: Ohhh, So wait, Why am I baby-sitting Eugene again?_

 _Insignificant: GAAHHH! *Tackles Darold*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Don:_** **_London, England's capital, set on the River Thames, is a 21st-century city with history stretching back to Roman times. At its centre stand the imposing Houses of Parliament, the iconic 'Big Ben' clock tower and Westminster Abbey, site of British monarch coronations. Across the Thames, the London Eye observation wheel provides panoramic views of the South Bank cultural complex, and the entire city. Once they arrive, teams must head over to the nearby Don box and claim their tip. But they are going to get a huge surprise again._**

The Armadas are the first one to reach the Don box, followed by The You-Tubers, The Weirdos and The Technicals with The College Roommates behind.

"I got the tip!" Charlotte cheered "And it's neon blue, so cool!"

"What does it say?" Antonio asked.

"It's an **_Either/Or! Crown Heist. For this challenge, the goal is simple which is steal a Tiara inside the Buckingham palace, Either we use Barge and charge the place with paintball guns or Stealth and Sneak with Tranquilizer Darts."_** Charlotte announced.

"Are there any more?"

"Yes, **_Both options must not get themselves captured by the guards or else they will be kicked out of the palace and try again, once a team manages to steal a crown, head to the exit and a cosplaying queen will be giving you the next travel tip"_**

"I'm not a man who is silent and friendly towards the people in my way, if they are blocking my path then I punch them to make another path!" Antonio confessed.

"Awesome! Let's go get our paintball gear and move out!" Charlotte cheered "Oh wait a minute!"

"What is it?" Antonio asked, suddenly stopped running.

"It's says we have to switch partners again with the team next to us" Charlotte informed "Sorry, my bad"

Antonio groaned, he was really frustrated with Don and his twists but he decided to comply to the instructions "Fine, who are we switching for again?"

"Sup Guys! What choice did you pick?" Kevin asked as he and Zachery walked next to them.

Antonio kneeled down, closed his eyes and screamed to the heavens "DAMN YOU TEAM SWITCH!"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Armadas (Antonio and Charlotte)_

 _Charlotte: Mind explaining me why am I not paired up with my crush?_

 _Antonio: Yes I know Kevin has been good these days but I still have some doubt in him, deep within the contents of my soul._

 _Charlotte: But he already proves himself! He concentrated on the race, never tried to disturb us, stopped flirting with other girls like Noy, Charity and such. He's cured!_

 _Antonio: SILENCE! He has to conquer one female left, before he can touch your hand._

 _Charlotte: And that is?_

 _Antonio: Me, He has to be partnered with me._

 _Andrew: *Knock* *Knock* Uh Guys, can I use the confessional next? And just to add because I can't contain it but did Antonio just imply he wants a date with Kevin?_

 _Antonio & Charlotte: SHUT UP ANDREW!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Andrew and Charity (Boyfriend and Girlfriend 3)_

 _Charity is clinging to Andrew's arm as the luckster tries to hide his blush._

 _Andrew: Ok, I'm sorry but The Twins manages to get near us first_

 _Charity: You didn't pushed April away! And now you and Steven are paired up with them!_

 _Andrew: Yeah, but you got Tristan so that's a bonus._

 _Charity: I don't want him! I want you!_

 _Andrew: *Blushes* You s-shouldn't shout words like that Charity, there are a lot of people watching._

 _Charity: Screw them! You're my boyfriend and you are mine!_

 _Andrew: Look, no need to be jealous-_

 _Charity: Charity's not jealous!_

 _Andrew: No need to be angry, April and I are just friends and BTW I don't have a thing for tough girls, I like girls that are sweet and crazy like you._

 _Charity: *Blushes* You s-shouldn't say words like that, there are a lot of people watching._

 _Andrew: *Face-Palms*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Don:_** **_Buckingham Palace, the building at the core of today's palace was a large townhouse built for the Duke of Buckingham in 1703 on a site that had been in private ownership for at least 150 years. It was acquired by King George III in 1761as a private residence for Queen Charlotte and became known as "The Queen's House". During the 19th century it was enlarged, principally by architects John Nash and Edward Blore, who constructed three wings around a central courtyard. Buckingham Palace became the official royal palace of the British monarch on the accession of Queen Victoria in 1837. The mixed teams must be able to steal a Ridonculous Race tiara and escape the palace without getting caught; a cosplaying queen near the exit will give them their next tip once they have completed the task._**

 ** _Mixed teams:_**

 ** _1._** ** _Zachery and Charlotte (Stealth)_**

 ** _2._** ** _Kevin and Antonio (Force)_**

 ** _3._** ** _Gabriel and J.J (Force)_**

 ** _4._** ** _Rhianza and Tavon (Force)_**

 ** _5._** ** _Andrew and April (Stealth)_**

 ** _6._** ** _Steven and Jenna (Stealth)_**

 ** _7._** ** _Noy and Insignificant (Force)_**

 ** _8._** ** _Darold and Eugene (Force)_**

 ** _9._** ** _Tristan and Charity (Force)_**

 ** _10._** ** _Carter and Dahlia (Stealth)_**

 ** _11._** ** _Pandora and Dallas (?)_**

"For the tenth time, it's too risky to go inside the palace with paintballs that has no effect on the guards whatsoever" Dallas explained "We could get kicked out easily"

"No!" Pandora rejected the idea "Never underestimate the power of Good Paintball guns"

"I'm an expert huntsman, I know how to steal stuff, could you just follow my stealth plan" Dallas suggested.

"NO DICE COWBOY!" Pandora exclaimed in denial "Paintball guns are far more deadly than tranquilizer darts, I remember someone needed thirty of those weaklings in order to take effect on him"

"Why did Dahlia told you that?" Dallas asked a bit embarrassed.

"Bitch, we were watching the cams back there" Pandora reminded "You sir have the booty of steel if I do say so myself" she teasingly smirked.

"Fine, we go on full force" Dallas submitted "But never tell this to anyone"

"No promises" Pandora confessed.

The sound of drums and trumpets caught attention of the guards guarding the entrance, the security from the rooftops pointed at the six teams all lined up horizontally near the gates with J.J beating the drums and Gabriel blowing a trumpet to gained their attention, each and every one of them carries their own paintball guns along with war paint on their faces.

The leader of them all was none other than Antonio, riding on top of Kevin as the male Armada raised his weapon to deliver a message.

"WE COME IN PEACE MY BROTHERS!" Antonio announced "We only wish to claim what is rightfully ours, and that is none other than the crown that is hidden within your walls of tyranny and forlorn ways!"

"'Forlorn ways', Who talks like that?" One of the guards commented.

"If you wish to result to violence and face our army, our crusade, then you are truly walking in the path of ignorance! Treason and Death!" Antonio shouts angrily.

"I like the death part" J.J confessed.

Eugene looked around and saw that neither Noy or Insignificant was nowhere to be found, it appears they have chosen to sneak into the palace like the other contestants, which means he won't be able to know what Noy thinks of him.

"Are you alright my friend?" Darold asks "We are about to go into a field of war, and you are not focusing"

"It's alright" Eugene assured "I'm ready"

Rhianza gripped tightly on her Paintball rifle, looking at Gabriel with pure excitement made Rhianza's vision clear that if Gabriel is going to go full force on this challenge then so will she, Tristan and Charity just tried to look around to see if their Boy/Girlfriend is safe.

Just then a carriage was heading towards their way and straight to the gate, the contestants quickly found out it was Pandora and Dallas with the male sibling driving the horses and Pandora holding two of their paintball guns, standing on top of the carriage and starts shooting.

"SCREW THE PEACE! THIS IS WAR!" Pandora exclaimed as both her and Dallas jumped to the horses and moves them and their rides away just as the carriage crashes into the gate, opening it and allowing the other contestants to charge the palace and start fighting.

With the force teams already making their way to enter the palace, the stealth teams are making an even faster progress than the other.

Zachery and Steven both lifter the sewage lid near the Palace as both covered their noses to how unpleasant the smell is.

"We are going in there?" Charlotte asked.

"One of the safest ways to get inside" Zachery mentioned.

"But my clothes will get mud on them, April will be really concerned about this" Jenna said worriedly.

"April and the others have their own way of sneaking inside" Steven mentioned "If Super Mario can use the sewers as a shortcut to get the princess then why can't we?"

"He has a good point" Zachery commented.

Steven happily volunteered to dive first, expecting that the sewage will be five feet of sewage water was a fool's choice as he crashed down to a slimy surface filled with mud and other waste that the nerd shudders in disgust.

"Pro tip, try not to barf" Zachery advised and jumped inside, it took a minute before Charlotte and Jenna to follow their two partners.

Meanwhile other teams who picked stealth, prefer to do their challenge on a much cleaner process like for example is Carter and Dahlia, both dressed themselves up as Royal guards of the palace and now they are making their way inside, the only thing that is standing between them and the entrance is the commotion between the Force team and the guards all splattering themselves with paint.

Carter and Dahlia needed to prove themselves first by eliminating their other contestants as well to prove they are one of the enemies, the silent Half-Brother watches intently as Tristan and Charity are trying to shoot their way to the window, Carter notices an unconscious guard covered in paint and took his weaponry, the mute Half-Brother closes his eyes and took the shot.

"GAH I'M HIT! MEDIC!" Tristan cried and fell to the ground as blue paint splattered on his head

Charity was quick enough to dodge Carter's remaining shots and drag her partner away from the battlefield, this gave Carter and Dahlia to sneak inside the palace using the window that Charity and Tristan tried to enter.

Meanwhile at the back of the palace, a moving truck delivering supplies and furniture has just arrive, one team has been keeping an eye on that certain chance to get in.

"Why order that much furniture sir?" the delivery man asked as the guard signs the papers while his men are already taking the furniture out of the truck.

"The Ridonculous Race is holding their challenge at Buckingham palace, since I know some of the people participating this contest are nutjobs and will likely destroy some furniture, we decided to order new ones so that after they leave, it's like nothing happened" the guard replied.

"That's good" the delivery man's voice replied in a girlish voice that the guard immediately realised who it was.

The delivery man, no woman, reveals herself to be April and stabbed the guard with a tranquilizer dart, immediately making the person fall unconscious.

"That was easy" April confessed and removed her hat to let her hair finally flow free while Andrew manages to tranquilize the other guards in the back.

"Well don't be too cocky, we're still crownless and we need to move now" Andrew commented and reloaded his Tranquilizer pistol.

"You're no fun sometimes" April commented as she reloaded as well "What about the supplies and furniture here?"

"Let's just keep it outside, after we're done here they'll likely put it to place anyway" Andrew replied and walked inside "Let's move"

With April and Andrew infiltrated the palace, Noy and Insignificant who were hiding in one of the cabinet furniture's that was intended to be placed inside, get's out and enters the palace as well.

"See I told you it will work!" Noy said happily.

"Yes, Yes we are all very proud of your accomplishment" Insignificant replied sarcastically "Now all we need is to find the crown and get the heck out of here!"

With all Stealth teams manages to get inside safely and undetectable, the force team are making their way inside with their brute force.

"COME ON MAGGOTS! BARGE THAT DOOR!" Pandora commanded.

"Hey! I'm the general of this army!" Antonio reminded.

"Well I'm taking over wimp!" Pandora replied "Freckles, Robot, Diva! Get Doctor into that door now!" she commanded at J.J, Rhianza and Kevin.

The three carried Darold and used him as a barring ram to get inside, it only took three tries before they manage to get inside with a dizzy Darold on their hands.

"We made it!" Gabriel cheered.

"YEEYY! Butterflies!" Darold cheered also.

"Now all we need is to get the crown!" Tristan exclaimed "Alpha team move out!"

Steven continues to lead forward as Jenna, Zachery and Charlotte followed him behind, the nerd confidently told the other three that he can manage to find the location of the crown base on his instinct and that it was their job to dig a hole on top of them to accomplish it.

"Hey Charlotte, can I ask you something?" Zachery asked.

"Ask away" Charlotte replied.

"Why does Antonio act like a strict father to you, I mean you two are just friends and he's not in charge on who you end up with a relationship with, why is he overprotective?" Zachery questioned curiously.

"I never thought of it that way" Charlotte confessed.

"Well I think you should tell him to stop, you are the one in charge of your life not him" Zachery confessed.

"Maybe it's because I kinda love Antonio" Charlotte confessed

"Um, News flash Charlotte, he's not interested" Zachery informed bluntly.

"No not that, I mean I love Antonio like he's my family" Charlotte clarified "I'm the only friend he has"

"Isn't he famous for his plays and all that jazz" Zachery recalled.

"Those were just fans who love him for the way he did, back when he was just a nobody I was the only one there for him, I know he's overprotective and a bit of a jerk to other boys but he's just really cares for me, and I care about him" Charlotte explained with a small smile "It's hard to find real friends these days"

Zachery noticed that Charlotte smiling at the thought as they kept on walking, now that Zachery thinks about it, Kevin and him are the same as well. The two have been best friends despite their differences and stood up to each other even before the fame, it was nice to see there are other people with fame haven't forgotten their past, and Charlotte was Antonio's past, the past that Antonio have never forgotten and made it his priority.

"Antonio, he's a nice guy" Zachery commented.

"Yeah, He is" Charlotte agreed.

"There it is people!" Steven announced "I can sense the crown is on top of us!"

"How can you be so sure?" Jenna asked

"Just dig up, if it's not then you can all beat me up cause I'm useless" Steven insisted.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Steven (Member of The College Roommates)_

 _Steven: Do I know a thing or two about Crowns and Royalty? No, What's a person having a course in Medicine gets to study royalty. Me and Andrew got another chance at winning and I'm sure as hell not going to waste it, I know it seems pathetic but a guy can dream._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

With Steven stealing some Pickaxes, Jenna and Zachery started their work and eventually made their way inside, turns out Steven was right that there is a crown stash on a particular room. In fact it is where all the crowns are stashed.

"Wow, guess you're right dweeb we found the holy grail!" Zachery commented.

"Keep it quiet, the guards will know we're inside" Jenna whispered.

"Sup sis" April greeted.

"Hey Apr- How did you get here?!" Jenna asked incredulously as Zachery shushed her in return.

April is strapped on a fishing line as Andrew tries to slowly place her down, the older twin grabbed the crown along with the tip attached to it and gave Andrew a thumbs up, she pulled the line as the luckster takes her back to the vents they were sneaking on.

"See ya later sis, Don't fail me" April reminded as she and her temporary partner left.

Zachery and Jenna gave each other looks of confusion but it was interrupted when the door behind them suddenly started making heavy sounds of bashing, Charlotte immediately pulled Jenna and Zachery back into the sewers as they escaped the palace.

The safe door bursts open as Dallas and Pandora held Darold again as a barring ram, Pandora smirked at the sight of the crowns as Dallas gently puts Darold down, only for the surgeon to fall down in dizziness.

"We found the milk boys!" Pandora announced as the force team cheered in victory, Tristan made his way to the front as he caught sight of the crowns all placed in the room.

"It's so glorious" Tristan commented "I'm taking one!"

Tristan rushed over to the crowns but didn't expect to fall down to the sewers that Jenna and Zachery made.

"Are you alright?!" Charity asked in concern for her partner.

"I'm good!" Tristan replied.

"Quick, let's grab the crowns and get the heck out of here!" Gabriel insisted.

With the Force teams and some of the stealth teams have claimed their crowns, they are on their way to the next challenge.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: April and Andrew (Temporary Partners)_

 _April: Not bad Nerd, You weren't as dorky as I thought you'd be._

 _Andrew: Thanks, You weren't that tomboyish as I thought you'd be. Now I see you like Wonder Woman or something._

 _April: You are such a geek, did Charity tell you that?_

 _Andrew: Charity, Dahlia, Steven, Almost everyone._

 _April: How come that didn't surprise me._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"So what does the tip says?" April asked as she placed the crown on her head.

Andrew playfully rolled his eyes and reads the tip " ** _All In: The Mixed teams needs to climb Big Ben clocktower where there is a helicopter waiting for them, this helicopter will take you to the Chill-Zone"_**

* * *

 ** _Don: Once the Mixed teams reached the Chill-Zone, they must wait for their original partners to also reach the carpet of completion before I can count them as completing the race, the last team or should I say member to cross the Chill-zone will be eliminated with his/her partner._**

Everyone has claimed their crowns and escaped the palace, with Noy and Insignificant leaving the place last, the race to the clock tower was intense, everyone calling out for buses, taxis or trains whichever kind of transportation that can get them to Big Ben fast.

The first pair to arrive are April and Andrew followed by Charlotte and Zachery, the four contestants entered the tower and noticed the elevator is out of order, Charlotte quickly heads over to the stairs but was ran over by a 4 foot ball of cheese.

"Charlotte!" Zachery exclaimed in panic and pulls the female armada out of the way so that the other incoming cheese wheel.

"That wasn't very Gouda Don" Andrew commented and smirks at the three fellow contestants "Get it? Cause it's cheese and….You people have no humour in your souls ain't ya?"

April looked around the room and saw a tip, she groans in irritation "You guys don't know where to observe huh?" she asked sarcastically and picks up the tip.

"I was busy saving Charlotte" Zachery reasoned himself.

"And I was busy exploring the fun side on the three of you, unfortunately I failed" Andrew replied solemnly.

April rolled her eyes and reads the tip " ** _ALL IN!: Find a way up to the tower"_**

"Hey Andrew you're smart, think you can fix the elevator?" Charlotte suggested.

"I'm still in Sophomore year, do you think they teach mechanics on that level?" Andrew asked in reply.

"Well I guess we have no choice then, We will dodge these balls of cheese then!" Zachery insisted.

"Let's do this!" Charlotte cheered.

"Meh, me and Andrew are going to the mechanisms of the clock" April confessed "It's more fun"

Andrew was about to protest but April grabbed his hand and leads him to the mechanisms.

The next team to arrive were Pandora, Dallas, Gabriel, and J.J.

Gabriel stopped and tries to catch his breath as Pandora and Dallas immediately followed April and Andrew as they head for the mechanisms.

"Come on Gabby! We're almost at the finish line we can do this!" J.J cheered.

"I need, to catch, my breath!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"This is so boring, why is it that men are the ones getting tired faster!" J.J whined "You need some motivation senpai!"

"Rhianza knows how to motivate me" Gabriel confessed and chuckles "That girl knows how to motivate people"

"WELL I KNOW HOW TO MOTIVATE YOU TOO!" J.J cheered "You see research shows that a man can gain energy when he is confessed by a cute girl"

"Hey guys, don't mind us we're just passing through!" Eugene said and tried to climb up the stairs "CHEESE WHEEL!"

But it was too late as both him and Darold got tackled by the Wheel of cheddar as Steven and Jenna climbed up the tower's mechanisms.

"What do you have in mind?" Gabriel asked.

Gabriel was surprised as J.J lips met his, the male techie immediately stood up and backed away as J.J gave a cute smile "Told you it'll work! Now hop to it!" she exclaimed and went to the mechanisms.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Gabriel (Member of The Technicals)_

 _Gabriel: Did…she….just…. *Slaps himself* No way! There is no way that can happen!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: J.J (Member of The Weirdos)_

 _J.J: Just so everyone is hunky dory, I only see Gab as a dude not a hunk, I read from Tavon' manga that if a girl kisses a guy he immediately restores energy! Even if it is just friends_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Tavon and Rhianza_

 _Tavon: Rhee?_

 _Rhianza: ….._

 _Tavon: I'm sue J.J has a good explanation! Trust me she's not into him I swear!_

 _Rhianza: Let's just go *Walks away*_

 _Tavon: This is bad, What is my sister thinking, it's not like she reads some of y manga or anything…..OH NO!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kevin and Antonio climbed up the mechanisms as Carter and Dahlia entered the clock tower and choose to climb the stairs, but Carter was quick enough to pull Dahlia out of the way just as another Cheese Roll passed.

"Thank Carter, I could have been splattered there" Dahlia commented.

Carter smiled back and noticed Charity, Tristan, Noy, and Insignificant arrives.

"Hey bro! We've finally caught up!" Tristan said happily

"Are we in last place?!" Charity asked.

"Pretty much" Noy replied "Well we better hurry"

 ** _Don: The Challenge was supposed to be climbing the stairs while avoiding the cheese walls as they go, but I didn't expect some teams to climb the mechanisms of Big Ben, that's even more dangerous! But more dangerous means more ratings and that's good and all but it's still dangerous!_**

The teams who took the riskier and stupid path were having a hard time climbing to the top, while the teams who took the stairs may find themselves in a difficult situation, but it was a problem that they cans solve easily, some teams had trouble trying to find the pattern on how each set of Cheese walls roll down but some actually manages to catch on the pattern quickly and took the lead.

The Helicopter hovers still and waits for the first four pairs to reach the top, it was already near 5pm and none have yet to finish the obstacle, it took a few more minutes before the first team had reached the top.

Eugene drops Darold's body and starts dragging it to the helicopter "Why the heck did you have to eat the cheese?!"

"Because it was the only way for us to survive!" Darold cried "You should be thanking me!"

Eugene just rubbed his temples in irritation, then carries Darold to the helicopter.

After that April and Andrew has finally climbed all the way up, next to them was Steven and Jenna and finally Noy and Insignificant.

"Where are the others dude?" Andrew asked.

"Some were having a really hard time on those screws and cogs Andrew" Steven replied "Wait, where's Dahlia?"

"She's still in the stairs, we passed by him when she and Carter got tackled by those wheels "Noy replied.

The first helicopter took off and made their way to the Chill-Zone, Andrew and April took the opportunity to rest, Darold shared some cheese with Jenna and Steven while Insignificant is sitting in between of Noy and Eugene, both are too embarrassed to talk to each other.

"Ok that's it, you two better say what you feel to each other or else I'm gonna lose it!" Insignificant confessed and sat next to Darold, shoving Eugene closer to Noy.

Immediately the two geeks blushed as Eugene started stuttering and Noy to sweat nervously.

"H-Hey" Eugene greeted.

"Eeep!" Noy squeaked and hides her face with her hands "Oh gosh I'm sorry, I look like a total wreck"

"No, No you l-look dandy!" Eugene commented.

"Dandy?" April asked in tease.

"He's red as a tomato" Andrew announced.

"That's so cute!" Jenna confessed.

"And funny!" Steven added.

Noy giggled as Eugene's face completely turns redder and redder, he inhaled deeply and…

…

…

…

…

…

Eugene grabbed Noy and leans in to a kiss, everyone who was teasing him suddenly stopped and stare in disbelief that Eugene actually had the courage to do it, Insignificant sighed in relief as Darold looks at them confusingly. The Male geek didn't paid attention to the people staring at him, or even the camera aiming at him and Noy's kiss, Noy however felt like the happiest woman in the world that she actually felt numb and fainted, just as they reached the Chill-Zone landing.

* * *

 ** _Chill-Zone._**

April walked out of the chopper along with Jenna "I got to admit, I did not see that one coming"

"Neither did I" Jenna confessed "I mean I thought Eugene would faint from that"

"Takes a lot of courage for that man to confess his feelings" Steven said "I applaud his bravery"

"Yeah that's great, now guess what? Eugene fainted too so you grab Eugene I'll carry Noy to the Chill-Zone" Andrew informed.

"Wait if you guys are here" April said in realization as her eyes grow wide "Then that means!

" ** _Insignificant and Darold: First Place!"_** Don announced.

"Seriously?!" Andrew asked.

"Hey! I didn't ask for this either, you nimrods are busy chatting!" Don retorted.

" ** _April and Jena: Second Place!"_**

 ** _"Noy and Eugene: Third Place, you'll be happy when you gain consciousness"_**

 ** _"Andrew and Steven: Fourth Place!"_**

* * *

 ** _Big Ben_**

"ALL RIGHT!" Tristan cheered and hopped into the helicopter "We made it!"

"Now all we need to do is wait for the others!" Charlotte cheered.

"If you mean others, you mean the last team to get here?" Pandora asked.

Tristan, Charity, Charlotte, Zachery, Pandora and Dallas wait patiently for the next team to arrive and takes them to the Chill-Zone, obviously that Pandora and Charity are safe, while the remaining contestants on the helicopter continues to wait.

On the mechanisms of the clock, Gabriel and J.J are almost near the rooftop as Antonio and Kevin tries to catch up.

"Come on Antonio, just a bit more and we're golden!" Kevin motivated and climbs up the ladders.

"I'm trying! I'm so tired from all that running!" Antonio exclaimed.

"Look, Charlotte is probably safe in the helicopter and all she needs right now is you Antonio. You need to climb up!" Kevin shouted.

Suddenly Antonio loses his grip and falls down a few feet to a nearby giant screw, Antonio groaned in pain as Kevin immediately hops back "Are you okay?!"

"No I'm not okay!" Antonio shouted "It's because Gabriel and J.J already left and that we're in the chopping block!"

"Any injuries?" Kevin asked.

"Nothing I can't handle wimp, step aside and let's move" Antonio said in slight pain, but as he stood up he cries in displeasure and falls down again.

Kevin felt pity for Antonio, even though he's injured, the male Armada continues to fight the pain and finish the race.

Despite Antonio's protest of not needing any help, Kevin carries Antonio all the way to the rest of the mechanisms of the tower and finally making it to the top, but to their misfortune, they were the last batch to be picked up by the helicopter.

"Well it looks like it's a race between the six of us" Tavon commented.

Carter simply shrugs as Dahlia nervously plays with her hair, Rhianza stared monotonously at the skies as Kevin attends to Antonio's injury.

"It's gonna be okay, the medics will arrive once we reach the Chill-Zone, you'll be fine" Kevin assured.

"Don't you get it?!" Antonio exclaimed "We lost! Charlotte and I are eliminated, so don't get your hopes up on meeting her again because we're the next one to leave!"

"Antonio, you're not leaving! We can still win this"

"No you can't. This is the one thing you cannot solve Kevin, I accept my defeat, I accept my injury and I will take it to my grave" Antonio replied.

Kevin realized that there were tears rolling down on Antonio's cheeks, it was the first time that Kevin saw the man that hated him cry in front of him, he always knew that Antonio was strong and determined, but when all hope is lost, he couldn't help but cry in defeat.

"Antonio"

The Helicopter arrives just before Antonio can say anything, the staff suggested they should carry Antonio but Kevin insisted he shall do it instead, ignoring Antonio's protest of help, the Helicopter made his final round trip to the Chill-Zone.

* * *

 ** _Chill-Zone_**

 ** _"Dallas and Dahlia: Fifth Place!"_**

 ** _"Charity and Pandora: Sixth Place!"_**

 ** _"Tristan and Carter: Seventh Place!"_**

 ** _"Gabriel and Rhianza: Eight Place!"_**

 ** _"J.J and Tavon: Ninth Place!"_**

Charlotte and Zachery gasped as they both saw Kevin carrying Antonio on his shoulders and walking to the Chill-Zone.

"This is very idiotic of you Kevin!" Antonio yelled "Now the two of us are in the chopping block, I can't believe Charlotte even likes you!"

"Shut up" Kevin whispered.

"Can you at least spare my dignity by not doing some heroic deed with the two of us walking to the Chill-Zone together, life doesn't work that way Kevin!"

"Shut up" Kevin whispered again as she looked Charlotte in the eyes, the female Armada didn't seem to notice him, mostly because she was concerned at Antonio who was scolding Kevin for his foolishness.

But Kevin already knew what was going to happen.

"Guess me and Zach won't be in the finale ten huh?" Kevin asked to Antonio.

"What do you-

Kevin pushed Antonio into the carpet of completion as Charlotte immediately hugged her partner while Antonio was just lost for words of what just happened.

" ** _Charlotte and Antonio: Tenth Place!"_**

 ** _"Kevin and Zachery: I'm sorry to say this, you both had a good run and I'm such a big fan, but you two have been eliminated"_** Don announced sadly.

Zachery sighs in defeat and glares at Kevin, but stops his glare when he saw Kevin smiling at him and looks at Charlotte embracing Antonio.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Kevin: It was fun while it lasted, I had a great time in this competition, mainly because my best bud Zachery gets to hook up with Amanda WOO!_

 _Zachery: Kevin…._

 _Kevin: I mean, we travelled around the world and check out my subscribers it got like ten times more larger, WOW! I'm so grateful to that!_

 _Zachery: Kevin… I'm sorry_

 _Kevin: Wait what?_

 _Zachery: Sorry about your chances with Charlotte, maybe it wasn't true love at all…Maybe it was just the race._

 _Kevin: *Sighs* Oh Zach, It's true love._

 _Zachery: How can you tell?_

 _Kevin: Cause I wouldn't sacrifice something like this for the one I don't care for._

 _Zachery: It's funny, I thought that if we lost, I thought you were going to be the one to cheer me up, but instead it's the other way around. It's alright Kevin, I'm sure Charlotte noticed it._

 _Kevin: Thanks bro._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Kevin and Zachery walked away arms on each other's shoulders as they laugh._

 _"_ _ **Sorry about the loss guys, but hey you can come visit me in Japan if you like"**_ Amanda suggested.

"That sounds nice" Kevin replied.

"Hear that, Were going there hon" Zachery said "I'll see you later my queen"

"KEVIN!" a female voice cried out.

Kevin and Zachery looked behind to see Charlotte and Antonio standing behind them, Antonio crossing his arms as Charlotte couldn't held the tears in her eyes.

"Guys?" Kevin asked "W-What's-

Kevin was cut-off as Charlotte kissed him, Zachery sincerely smiled as Kevin enjoyed the moment that just happened, he wrapped his arms around Charlotte's waist till it was cut-off by Antonio.

"Don't get to quick boy" Antonio warned.

"Oh come on dude" Kevin whined "I just got kissed by my crush! Don't be a kiss block for pete's sake"

Antonio grabbed Kevin's collar and clenched his fist, Charlotte and Zachery gasped as Antonio prepares to strike, but instead he gave the You-Tuber a hug of apology.

"Sorry, and Thank you. For accepting me too" Antonio whispered "You two knuckleheads weren't nothing but a nuisance and I'm glad you both are going home" he confessed as tears fall down his eyes.

Kevin returns the hug along with Zachery and Charlotte "I'll miss you too Antonio, never stop being awesome"

The You-Tubers and The Armadas stayed that group hug for a while as the screen fades to black.

* * *

 ** _Don: Congratulations, Welcome to the Finale ten!_**

The remaining ten teams clapped and cheered as they finally made it half-way of the season.

 ** _Don: Things are about to get tougher than ever so I hope you guys are ready for it, you've been through a lot but it's not enough to determine which one of you is the real champion of this season, so in order to celebrate the finale ten, we will be throwing a huge party for a day! With all you can drink beers and such! But after that, the challenge resumes and soon we will find out who will the finale five be? Can't wait to find out then keep watching The Ridonculous Race Insanity!_**

 ** _Rankings: So Far!_**

 ** _1_** ** _st_** ** _: The Spy and Surgeon (Insignificant and Darold)_**

 ** _2_** ** _nd_** ** _: The Twins (April and Jenna)_**

 ** _3_** ** _rd_** ** _: The Awesome Geeks (Noy and Eugene)_**

 ** _4_** ** _th_** ** _: The College Roommates (Andrew and Steven)_**

 ** _5_** ** _th_** ** _: The Country Siblings (Dallas and Dahlia)_**

 ** _6_** ** _th_** ** _: The Pizzeria Sisters (Charity and Pandora)_**

 ** _7_** ** _th_** ** _: The Half-Brothers (Tristan and Carter)_**

 ** _8_** ** _th_** ** _: The Technicals (Gabriel and Rhianza)_**

 ** _9_** ** _th_** ** _: The Weirdos (J.J and Tavon)_**

 ** _10_** ** _th_** ** _: The Armadas (Charlotte and Antonio)_**

 ** _ELIMINATED!_**

 ** _11_** ** _th_** ** _: The You-Tubers (Kevin and Zachery)_**

 ** _12_** ** _th_** ** _: The News Anchors (Pamela and Carmen)_**

 ** _13_** ** _th_** ** _: The Clubbies (Flynn and Samantha)_**

 ** _14_** ** _th_** ** _: The Pen-Pal Besties (Zoey and Dawn)_**

 ** _15_** ** _th_** ** _: The Ninja Contortionists (Eli and Marron)_**

 ** _16_** ** _th_** ** _: The 'Normal' Friends (Dave and Ella)_**

 ** _17_** ** _th_** ** _: The Trouble-Makers (Bucky and Nutty)_**

 ** _18_** ** _th_** ** _: The Princess and Ranger (Christopher and Parasoul)_**

 ** _19_** ** _th_** ** _: The Hotshots (Fay and Danny)_**

 ** _20_** ** _th_** ** _: The Sirens (Shannon and Elias)_**

* * *

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Weirdos (J.J and Tavon)_

 _Tavon: We're in the finale ten! Wow we are so close to winning the money my imouto!_

 _J.J: Heck yeah we are, Now that I realized that there will be a party, JhaJha will become bigger, Stronger and Faster than before! *Punches Tavon* Sorry!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Country Siblings (Dallas and Dahlia)_

 _Dallas: Never thought we made it this far. That Psycho is probably hiding something._

 _Dahlia: Don't worry too much brother, we're in the finale ten! And that's what matters, Besides you got April, Steven and possibly Carter on the case as well!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Spy and Surgeon (Insignificant and Darold)_

 _Both: *Naked and cheering* KOREA, KOREA, KOREA!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Armadas (Charlotte and Antonio)_

 _Antonio: Well, it was pure love that got us into this. Not me of course but for Charlotte here._

 _Charlotte: Wish me luck Kevin! I love you!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Twins (April and Jenna)_

 _Jenna: Did we actually survived up to the finale ten? I'm so excited sis!_

 _April: Oh yeah, things just got a lot more interesting in this competition_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Half-Brothers (Tristan and Carter)_

 _Carter: *Nods*_

 _Tristan: I would like to thank a lot of people for bringing me here this far, to the Sirens, The Hotshots, The Ninjas, The Staff, The North Koreans, The French, My mom, My-_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Awesome Geeks (Noy and Eugene)_

 _Noy: Sooo_

 _Eugene: Is that a yes? You like me too? *Closes his eyes*_

 _Noy: YES! *Tackles Eugene and starts making out with him*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Confessional: The Pizzeria Sisters (Charity and Pandora)_

 _Pandora: Only nine more losers to go and say hello to the winners for this season baby!_

 _Charity: Yipee! But on to important matter sis, is it wrong for a hyperactive girl like me to eat cake, pizza, oreos, and sugary products without dying?_

 _Pandora: Yes?_

 _Charity: *Smirks at the camera* *Seductively* Ohhhh yeaaah_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The College Roommates (Andrew and Steven)_

 _Andrew: It was pure luck that we manage to reach the finale ten, now I'm waiting for the bad luck to come rain upon me._

 _Steven: Don't be such a downer dude, we both have another chance and we are not going to waste it on anyone, we ned to change our plans and become smarter next time! Wohoo!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Technicals (Gabriel and Rhianza)_

 _Gabriel: Why? WHHHYY?!_

 _Rhianza: Are you crying?_

 _Gabriel: Yes, and it's tears of joy! *Sniff* COME HERE GIRL! We got to do a hug_

 _Rhianza: I don't really *Voice pitches higher due to Gabriel's hug* Care!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Half-Brothers (Tristan and Carter)_

 _The set is already dark, Carter is sleeping on a chair as a Tristan with a flashlight continues to read the list of people he would like to thank_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _ **SO guys, what do you think of the finale ten? Love it? Hate it? It's fine. The You-tubers were the hardest team for me to eliminate and it hurts to see my favorite team go home this early. Yes they were my favorites so you can see that I'm not biased.**_

 ** _Also another reason for my late delay is because a lot of projects are coming up, and a lot of stuff I need to do with not just at school but my family as well. Along with my friends and such, we may be kinda be updating maybe two weeks per chapter. Or maybe not, whichever we have the time to come up with this stories._**

 ** _Anyway sorry for any grammatical errors but exams are coming and I don't want to fail. Remember to buy gold haha! So I'll see you guys in a while and don't forget to review, seriously Review it helps my blood pumping. HUGS AND COOKIES!_**

 ** _[20-8-9-19][23-15-14-20][5-14-4][23-5-12-12]_**


	25. E22: Hangover

**_Hey Guys now before we start the party, you have noticed the new pic has changed from Finale 15 to Finale ten, I tried my best to make the characters as similar as possible so please don't kill me. Anyway the pic is not mine but I used to create those pics by an awesome Website called Rinmaru, you should all go there and design some cool anime characters!_**

 ** _Now that I have posted the disclaimer, some of you don't know who the hell are those people in the new pic?! Well I'll tell you from top to bottom_**

 ** _1st Row: The Armadas and The Weirdos_**

 ** _2_** ** _nd_** ** _Row: The College Roommates, The Pizzeria Sisters, The Half-Brothers and The Twins_**

 ** _3_** ** _rd_** ** _Row: The Awesome Geeks and The Country Siblings_**

 ** _4_** ** _th_** ** _Row: The Spy and Surgeon and The Technicals_**

 ** _Now that is cleared up, LET'S PARTY!_**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _*15 hours later*_**

 ** _*Hic* So hehehehe *Hic* Yeah, Welcome to The Rivonculosaa Racer Inbanity hahahah *Hic* Oh God I need another beer *Hic*_**

 ** _Today's been goving gravy! *Hic* I can't describe the universe and it's *Hic* sad…HAHAHAHAHA! *Hic* We're in the finale ten and we are getting close so it's time to party! *Hic* I'm passing out now._**

 ** _*Insanity falls down unconscious*_**

 ** _Episode 22: Hangover, That's the title of this chapter_**

 _"Last time on The Ridonculous Race Insanity, Our teams have reached the country known as London where they put their force or stealth skills to good use, After Eugene finally confesses to Noy, what the fan waited for the reaction, results in Noy fainting. After that it was a race to climb the famous clock tower known as Big Ben and some of the teams are so stupid, they climbed the mechanisms of the clock tower which is really dangerous, but some teams were smart and actually did the challenge that was intended for them. Kevin and Antonio went on a date with this challenge, and as a last resort to finally gain Antonio's trust, The You-Tubers sacrificed themselves and led them to elimination, but on the bright side though, Kevlette is now canon and that's what we call progress people!"_

 ** _Don: *A party hat is on his head* I'm doing this intro just in case I get drunk after the party, but now that the finale ten is revealed, who will still head strong and win this season cause things are slowly reaching it's end. You don't want to miss any of this on The Ridonculous OH FORGET IT! LET'S PARTY!_**

"TOGA! TOGA! TOGA!"

"I'M KING OF THE WORLD!"

"I LOVE YOU, KISS ME NOW!"

"I now *Hic* Pronounce you Man and Wife, you may kiss the *Hic*"

"Wanna cuddle together WINK! WINK!"

* * *

 ** _15 hours later._**

A Mansion that has been messed up by the contestants and the staff stood high and mighty as the cameraman searches for the contestants, one of which is Gabriel who is wearing a Famer hat with all of his clothes have been stacked with Hay, he is hanging from a stick cross as he guards the entrance, he seems to be not waking up any time soon.

At the lawn garden there is Noy and Charity, both are buried in piles of candy wrappers, Chocolate syrup, Cheese fondue and other assorted treats, both have passed out to too much sugar.

Inside the house is even worse, a couple of vandalized writing are on the wall as Insignificant sleeps on the table naked with a few beer bottles lying on his back, Carter sleeps at the couch wearing a wedding gown, complete with lipstick, eyeliner and such.

Andrew has a rope hanging from his stomach as it tied up to a ceiling fan, the luckster is also unconscious as the rope breaks creating a loud thud as he hits the floor, April is sleeping near the swimming pool as a couple of scribbles has been written on her face and a jester hat that is placd on her hand, she is still holding a bottle of beer but like the others, she's passed out also.

Dallas sleeps silently on a nearby vandalized wall shirtless as he hugs a shirtless Tavon too, both seem to be smiling as they sleep but apparently the two of them finally wakes up.

"Good Morning Dahlia" Dallas muttered as he opens his eyes a little.

"Good Morning Mr. SexyPants" Tavon muttered in his sleep and gave a quick peck on Dallas' chest.

Suddenly both opened their eyes as wide as they can and slowly looked at each other's eyes, both not moving as Dallas and Tavon started to hyperventilate, with both their eyes twitching in realization before they pass out again. The camera pans upward in order to view the writings on the vandalized wall.

 ** _"Chris was here!"_**

( _Intro: Oh….my…..gawd)_

A girl pitch scream that woke up the other eight contestants from their sleep and Andrew who was the closest to them sees Dallas hiding in the corner completely traumatized and Tavon who is twitching crazily at another corner.

"Oh damn, what happened last night?" Andrew muttered as he caressed his head "Wait, do I taste Coral Blue number seventy gloss lipstick?" he then tastes it again "Or maybe it was Coral blue number-

"I'M TRAUMATIZED FOR LIFE!" Tavon yelled.

"Keep it down will ya! It's rude to shout when a girl just woke up from being drunk" April shouted as she enters the window and into where the three males are "And is Dallas in an emo corner"

"You guys Shut up, You three shut the F up!" Dallas commented and continued his sulking.

"Geez, Someone's on her period" April commented "So any of you two dorks knows what happened last night and the heck is Jenna?"

"AIOIAOIDIAOBDIAIDODIIUA" Tavon replied in panic.

"Andrew?" April asked as she looked at the luckster.

"No idea either" Andrew replied "But whatever it is, it must have been pretty wild"

April groaned and scratched her hair as she heads over to the living room and found Carter dressed like a bride, she gave a small chuckle and tries to find the other contestants especially her sister and boyfriend, she find Noy and Charity still unconscious from the sugar they ate, Untied Gabriel from his Scarecrow promotion and drags him back inside the house.

"That's everyone I can find, so did anyone see Jenna or Tristan?" April asked "I'm really worried right now" she confessed.

"Don't sweat it" Andrew replied "I'm sure they'll turn up eventually, anyway I got to get rid of this shirt since it's driving me crazy"

Andrew removed his shirt as April suddenly burst out laughing, Tavon and Dallas didn't even paid attention but it was enough for Carter and Gabriel to wake up.

"What's so funny?" Andrew asked.

"Hey guys" Gabriel greeted "That was some, Oh god Andrew you have a tattoo?"

"WHAT?!" Andrew asked "W-W-What did it say?!" he asked in panic.

"It's says **_Chandrew forever_** with a heart on it ** _"_** April informed and laughs "Oh how sweet!"

"Stop it, it's not funny!" Andrew yelled "At least I didn't sleep with a guy!"

"HEY! THERE ARE NO EVIDENCE LEADING TO THAT EVANS SO SHUT IT!" Dallas exclaimed angrily.

"GUAFIADOANAIPQ!" Tavon cried.

April giggled and heads over to the kitchen "Well you guys are some weird party people and OH GOD MY EYES!" April quickly exclaimed and walked away to the kitchen.

Dallas and Andrew, both suspicious walked into the kitchen to see a naked Insignificant crouching down and searching for some food in the fridge.

"Uh, guys does anyone have any breakfast?" Insignificant asked.

"Oh God" Dallas commented.

"Don't look directly into it cowboy" Andrew advised "I'm just gonna go and bleach my eyeballs for a while" and with that he walked away.

"Dammit put some clothes on!" April commanded as she buries her face with a pillow and tossed some random clothing at the Korean, unfortunately she bumped into a chair causing her to fall down.

"Thanks April" Insignificant said without any venom "Wait, this are girl's clothes and is this a bra?"

"JUST WEAR IT!" April shouted.

Suddenly the bathroom door bursts open revealing Charlotte wearing Insignificants clothes, Insignificant shrugged and continues wearing while Dallas quickly helped her up.

"You alright?" Dallas asked.

"Why are you wearing my clothes?" Insignificant asked as he observes Charlotte.

"Oh God please don't" April warned

"I don't remember" Charlotte muttered.

"ADOIAIAOWRUA!" Tavon cried from the corner.

Carter eventually woke up and head over to the kitchen, he did passed by Andrew who is on his way outside, while the mute Half-Brother gathered in the kitchen where most of the contestants are, he didn't seem to be worried about Tristan missing, knowing his brother must have done something crazy again.

"Now I'm really curious what happened last night" Dallas confessed.

"Well I don't care, what's important is that we need to find Jenna ASAP" April said.

"I couldn't care less what happened to Jenna, I mean this could all be some challenge or whatever" Insignificant confessed and took a sip from an empty cup.

While most of the contestants are arguing, Carter observes the room and founds the message where Dallas and Tavon used to slept, noticing the words " ** _Chris was here"_** got Carter thinking if he actually knew this person from somewhere.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Carter and Gabriel_

 _Gabriel: So why did you bring me here again?_

 _Carter: *Shows a picture of Tristan*_

 _Gabriel: TRISTAN!_

 _Carter *Smiles and nods then shows a picture of Jenna*_

 _Gabriel: JENNA!_

 _April: *Outside* Where?!_

 _Carter: *Gives a thumb up and shows a picture of J.J*_

 _Gabriel: Where are you going with this?_

 _Carter: *Shows a picture of a question mark, then a picture of Chris Mclean*_

 _Gabriel: Hey, I know that dude he's the host on Total Drama right? Oh Dawn and Ella would have love it!_

 _Carter: *Shows Chris Mclean then Don's picture*_

 _Gabriel: Wait I don't follow_

 _Carter: *Face-Palms*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It took almost the entire day for everyone to fix themselves up, try to find their partners and remember anything that happened to the party, for some reason Don is nowhere to be seen, the staff have no idea where he is either nor does the whereabouts of which Carter blames for: Chris Mclean.

* * *

 ** _Somewhere.._**

"Tell something Chris, Why are you doing this to us?" Don asked.

"Silly Donny, you are too nice for this kinds of stuff, you see Reality shows needs to be exciting and fun! Not Rainbows and Unicorns" Chris reasoned.

Don and the other ten contestants are all imprisoned inside a giant cell, Chef Hatchet guards it besides the sadistic host along with a few interns carrying tazers and tranquil darts, it appears that the host has taken advantage over the contestants when they were having a party.

"So I the great Chris Mclean, will show those idiots what it means to have a true show! See, the other racers are probably worried about their missing host and partners, I'm sure one of them is" Chris stated.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER?!" Jenna asked angrily as she tries to grab the host angrily.

"Easy feisty, you'll know soon enough" Chris replied "I've gathered in this room the most stronghearted people, you see your partners can't survive without you"

"What are you saying?" Dahlia asked in worry.

"Dahlia you mean the world to Dallas, April gets nervous when Jenna's not around, Charity needs her older sibling to guide her, Andrew needs advise from Steven, Charlotte is nothing without Antonio's protection, J.J is more mature than Tavon, Noy is helpless without Eugene, Carter has nothing to show without Tristan, Rhianza is the one that guides Gabriel and Darold changes Insignificant's diaper" Chris explained.

"That was one time, get your facts right!" Darold clarified.

"Um there's a flaw to your plan" Tristan said with a smirk "Carter is more smarter than me and from what I've heard from a couple of friends that Charity and Andrew used to participate in your game, Dallas is an expert hunter and April basically knows how to lead when things get rough"

"You made a wrong choice of picking us Mclean" Pandora agreed "We are nothing without them!"

"And they are nothing without you!" Chris countered "Isn't it ironic that both need each other in times of crisis, of course I know neither is superior to the other it was just pure fun for ratings!"

"You sick bastard!" Eugene shouted.

"I know, but with plans like these a lot of idiots will watch this show and finally I can have the show to myself! Just imagine it, The RiChrisulous race: Madness!" Chris fantasized.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Tristan (Member of The Half-Brothers)_

 _Tristan: RiDonculous Race? Sure, RiCaprio Race? Maybe. But RiChrisulous Race?! I'am so out of here!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Once they find you, you will surely have a bad time you evil host" Antonio said "There is no way they are in the depths of despair!"

* * *

 ** _Back at London._**

April took another sip of her 30th mug of coffee as the ten racers all gathered in the living room all rested and ready to discuss the situation.

"Ok, do any of us have any idea to find my sister?!" April asked.

"And the others" Charlotte added happily.

"Not helping Charlotte!" April shouted "I just want my sister back, is that too much to ask!"

"Look April, the most successful plan comes from a calm mind" Dallas said calmly "You cannot function once you're stressed"

"I'm not stressed, you're stressed you cowboy!" April cried as tears slowly form into her eyes "I should be the one captured not her!"

"Well if April is still stressed I guess I can suggest something, maybe when we are partying there is a clue that could give us a lead" Andrew suggested.

"I checked every room on the motel, I couldn't find something really useful" Charity informed.

"Talked to a lot of people but nobody saw anyone, we were really partying so hard that night" Noy informed as well.

"I took each and every phone of ours and there wasn't a single photo that was weird" Gabriel added.

"I checked the bathrooms" Insignificant announced "And believe me when I say this, there wasn't a spick of dirt that needed attention"

"Gross" Andrew commented.

April grabbed the fibers of her hair in frustration "Oh come on! At least some of us will leave a clue, anything at all?!"

Carter thinks for a moment besides Andrew and realizes something, the mute Half-Brother pushed Andrew to the ground and lift up his shirt, revealing the Chandrew tattoo to everyone.

"Hey, I'm the only one who have the rights to tackle my boyfriend!" Charity scolded.

"No wait, this could be a lead to where the others are!" April realized as Carter nodded.

"So there's only one way for us to know where this tattoo came from" Noy said.

"THE HARDWARE STORE!" Insignificant answered as everyone just looks at him weirdly "Is Isn't that what we all thought in our heads right now?" he asked nervously.

"YOU'RE STANDING IN MY BACK!" Andrew yelled.

"Wait, We should also ask the store that we bought the drinks cause I remember buying a lot of them" Gabriel mentioned.

"That's another lead! But we can't leave yet cause there might be clues here that we missed" Insignificant suggested

"Are you still wearing my shirt?" Charlotte asked.

"You're wearing mine! And it's comfy, The bras really help with my-

"AND BREAK!" April shouted

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: April and Charity_

 _April: Back in Tanzania, I had Pandora helped me find Jenna but now I'm stuck with you._

 _Charity: Hey! I'm not bad at this type of stuff, Charity's a good detective._

 _April: I was just saying that Pandora had more energy to find her sibling, you on the other hand have been calm and collected in this crisis._

 _Charity: Well yeah, I mean some of us needs to be calm in these scenario, but don't worry April! If we found Jenna back in Africa we'll find her here in Europe!_

 _April: You're right! I'll find my sister and win the race or my name isn't Lady Mcguffin! *Runs off* AND IT'S NOT!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Ok so in case Chris Mclean tries to put some insane twist for us, we need to separate into three groups" April announced "Me, Carter, Gabriel and Tavon will be team one"

"Wait why do you get the smart one?!" Insignificant asked angrily

"I'm placing the heat on us while you Dallas and Noy will be team two!" April informed

"Nah, I prefer our team will be The North Ko-" Insignificant was cut-off with Dallas placing his hand on the korean's mouth and gave April a thumbs up.

"Andrew, you'll be babysitting Charity and Charlotte since one of them is your girlfriend and the other is still innocent" April instructed.

"Wait what?" Andrew asked before getting tackled by Charity and Charlotte.

"Yey! Girl's night out!" Charlotte cheered.

"Damn right sister!" Charity agreed.

"I'm not a girl!" Andrew clarified.

"I doubt it, So everyone clear with the plan? Just call if you found anything that could lead us to where our partners are and we'll gather together" April asked.

"Yeah!" Gabriel cheered.

"Let's do it!" Noy exclaimed happily.

"Sure" Andrew replied calmly.

And with one last cheer everyone started their hunt to claim back what is theirs, Team one heads over to the store to see if they can find any more trails, Team two stays behind as team three went to the tattoo parlour much to one's embarrassment.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: April (Member of The Twins)_

 _April: I hope Dallas and Andrew can forgive me for taking the good members like Carter and Gabriel, but I'm not bad ok! I let Andrew be with his crazy girlfriend and childish friend while Dallas can hang out with Noy and Insignificant! Look what matters is that we find Jenna._

 _Gabriel: *Knocks* Don't forget the others!_

 _April: Yeah, Yeah sure let's go!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Dallas continues to inspect the house that they just had a good time with, the male Country Sibling took a keen eye on things because Dahlia's life is at stake, he couldn't let Dahlia suffer because of his ignorance, it was a good thing Steven and Eugene is with here because maybe they can protect her from the sadistic host. Dallas never really watched the popular Total drama franchise since he was busy with his priorities but he heard from a couple of acquaintances that the host was cruel to his contestants with crazy challenges that could kill them, he wonders why he isn't in jail, now that Chris has taken advantage of this, he cannot waste time anymore.

"Did you two find anything yet?" Dallas asked.

Noy opened the window to inform Dallas "I couldn't find anything except for beer bottles, empty bags of chips, some spray cheese that I'm spraying into my mouth right now!" she said joyfully.

"Well there must be something" Dallas said "Maybe Chris hid the evidence to their location to give us a challenge"

"I CHECKED THE BATHROOMS! There is no clue!" Insignificant informed.

"For the twentieth time, there are no clues in the bathrooms!" Dallas clarified "You looked at it a lot of times and you still haven't searched in other places"

"It's not my fault you didn't put a tracking device on Darold!" Insignificant yelled back "You Americans are sometimes irresponsible"

Noy stopped spraying cheese sauce on her mouth as Dallas just face-palms in irritation.

"So you put a tracking device on Darold?" Noy asked.

"I didn't, North Korea did! It's how we track our soldiers" Insignificant informed "After all, Once a North Korean, always a North Korean. So the logo was attached to our butts!"

"That's enough information, So can you track it?" Dallas questioned.

"Nope!" Insignificant answered happily.

Noy groaned as Dallas jus sighed "Then how are we supposed to track Darold?" he asked.

"Simple, we **_go back to the most beautiful place in the world!"_** Insignificant cheered.

"Oh no" both Noy and Dallas said in unison.

"Oh yess!" Insignificant cheered in happiness.

* * *

 ** _Somewhere in the earth haha…_**

Antonio struggles to try and break free on the restraining cuffs, he struggled as he let Chris Mclean told his amazing ideas when he became host of the show, it was a good thing that J.J was willing to sacrifice her sanity to sit next to the cage where Chris was fantasizing while the rest tries to find a way to get out without noticing.

"Sharks and Pirahnas are good, If you put them in a swimming challenge, it will make a good proper damage and ratings!" Chris said happily.

"But what if one of them really hurts someone real bad?" J.J asked, pretending to act innocent.

"Then they're disqualified and have to walk home, because there is no way I'm cutting my hair gel budget for some stupid transportation" Chris replied.

"Well Don puts Sharks in challenges, he's as good as you" J.J said.

"NO! Don trains his sharks to look terrifying but they weren't actually going to kill them!" Chris exclaimed angrily "Only good ratings will be rewarded if you do death challenges, that's why I win many awards"

"Will you hurry this up Antonio, how come you're the one trying to break the cuffs?" Pandora whispered in annoyance.

"Hey, unlike you security guards, I know how to handle in every situation" Antonio replied

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Antonio (Member of The Armadas)_

 _Background is J.J and Darold listening to Chris Mclean while Tristan bangs his head on the cages, Pandora just sits angrily, Dahlia and Rhianza are sleeping, Jenna is being restrained by Chef Hatchet, Eugene is bored while he sits near Steven._

 _Antonio: It was opening night for my play on Romeo and Juliet, one of my best performance if I add, and one crazy fangirl kidnaps me and cuffs me in her basement, knowing that if it comes to this I trained myself to escape cuffs very silently, after I escaped I made it to the play just in time for my appearance, that is how good I'am._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 ** _Don: With the held captives are finding ways to escape some of the-_**

 ** _Chris: HEY! I'm doing the show, this is my time so shut it! *Cough* As that former host informed, the losers stay caged while the others are scattered around the world, lost, hungry, hopeless and filled with despair! It's all getting good on this season right here on THE RIDONCULOUS RACE!_**

* * *

 ** _Tattoo Parlour_**

"Are you guys sure about this, maybe I didn't paid for the tattoo guy and he's out to get me" Andrew said in worry as Charlotte and Charity drag the luckster to the parlour.

"Come on Andrew, I'm pretty sure the tattoo guy will be reasonable enough to explain what happened to you" Charlotte replied.

Once they get inside they noticed a very attractive young woman with a dragon tattoo on her arm, red hair tied to a ponytail and even taller than Charity and Charlotte but wasn't tall enough for the luckster.

"Well if it isn't Andrew, came to propose?" the female redneck asked.

Immediately Andrew was punched by Charlotte followed by a series of kicks, Charity just glared at the female and gritted her teeth in anger.

"What did you say, redneck?!" Charity asked.

"I just asked if he was planning to propose to me, why are you his girlfriend or something?" the female asked.

"I'AM HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Charity yelled and immediately tackled the female "He's mine you whore!"

"You should be ashamed of yourself Andrew, how could you break Charity's heart?!" Charlotte asked.

"I didn't! I have no idea who the chick is?!" Andrew asked as he immediately managed to stop Charlotte from hurting him and went to the catfight to separate his girlfriend and the tattoo artist.

"Look, I don't know who you are and why are you proposing to me, did something happened between us?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, I gave you a tattoo and we kissed" The female artist replied.

"SHE'S DEAD!" Charity yelled "Back me up Charlotte!"

"Way ahead of you!" Charlotte replied as she was about to tackle the tattoo artist.

"Look I was joking ok, No need for girls like us to be fighting each other right. I know Andrew has a girlfriend that's why I made that tattoo just for the two of you!" The Female artist explained.

"Oh" Charity replied as her cheeks turned red "Sorry for trying to stuff you in a metal mascot"

"What?"

"Nevermind, So what made my boyfriend do such a beautiful thing?" Charity asked sweetly.

The tattoo artist just stared at her incredulously, Charity just smiles sweetly at her but even someone like her know there is a hint of venom in her voice, she made sure never to tease her customers again.

"Well, all I can remember is that you and your boyfriend came here drunk as hell with another girl wearing a red polo and ask for a tattoo, she wears a ponytail and braces too, after that I asked her where is she taking you guys and she replies 'To Paradise'" The Tattoo artist explained.

"To Paradise, What does that even mean?" Charlotte asked.

"FREEZE YOU THREE CRIMINALS!" A Policeman commanded as many cops surrounded the area, one of which tackled Andrew while the other one restrained Charlotte.

"Take it easy boys! I'm one of you" Charity exclaimed and raised her hands in defense "I'm sure that we can settle this situation through GAH!-" she was cut-off as multiple cops tackled her.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile in the nearby store…._**

"Ok you guys remember the plan?" April asked.

"Yup! Head to the base operation where the location of our friends our as we try to accomplish our mission to Search and Destroy!" Gabriel answered happily.

"Gabriel!" April and Tavon yelled as Carter face-palms.

"Search and Rescue!" Gabriel immediately answered in defence "I meant search and rescue come on!"

A they were walking and head over to the store, several police cars passed by them and drove off, Carter raised hi eyebrow in curiosity while April, Tavon and Gabriel went inside.

"Hello, Welcome to T-Mart, how can I help you?" The store clerk asked.

April stepped up front waved hello "Yes, um you probably don't recognize us but we are friends of a couple of drunk people that came here last night"

"OH! You mean the guy with the eyepatch?! Also glasses over here is with him!" The Store clerk answered.

"Wait, Dallas buying beer? Is that even possible?!" April asked incredulously.

"Totally, the guy was drunk than Mr. Glasses here" The store clerk replied

"The Name's Gabriel sir" Gabriel clarified cheerfully.

"Whatever, You guys got a lot of money to buy all those bottles you know" The store clerk recalled.

"How much money?" Tavon asked.

"About a couple of thousands" The clerk answered.

"WHAT?! Gabriel, you wasted a couple of thousand bucks to beer and you can't even buy a single strawberry juice?!" April asked angrily.

Carter raised his eyebrow and wrote on his board " ** _Strawberry Juice?"_**

"One of Jenna's favorite drinks" April explained "Are there anything else?"

"Well there is this one guy in a hood who is linking arms with you too, you both bought some candy for some kind of candy eating contest?" The Store clerk recalled.

"Wait what? Tristan and I won't go to a store drunk?" April exclaimed.

"I think that wasn't Tristan, April" Tavon objected "Because if I remember correctly, Tristan was participating in a beer pong challenge with me"

"By any chance that guy wears a blue hoodie Bench does he?" Gabriel asked.

"Why?"

"I think he's looking at us outside the store" Gabriel mentioned and pointed towards the guy outside, causing the latter to immediately run away.

"GET HIM!" April commanded.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: April (Member of The Twins)_

 _April: This has the name Chris Mclean written over it, I swear to God if I ever joined that contest of his, I don't care if I get eliminated first cause if I see his face again, I will punch him in the nose for making me drunk then I'll kick him in the crotch for kidnapping Jenna and break his arms for hurting Tristan and I'll rip his heart out just because I want to!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I'm freaking out right now! So don't judge me._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Back at the unknown location…._**

Antonio hears a click on his cuffs and realized he finally did it, he was free from the restraint but kept his cool as he noticed that Chef Hatchet is still keeping an eye on them while Darold and J.J are still talking to Chris.

"Oh good, you're out now untie me!" Pandora whispered.

"In a minute, doing it to myself takes time but un-cuffing other people is easy for me, but I need a distraction" Antonio replied.

"Uncuff me" Jenna ordered 'I'll be the distraction"

"No wait, Jenna you can't" Tristan objected "You are not going out there and cause a prison riot, without me!"

Jenna smiled at Tristan as both nodded to Antonio.

"Knock them dead kids" Antonio whispered and quickly pulls out a hairpin from his hear and starts uncuffing the two, once he finishes it both Jenna and Tristan stood up and glared at Chris and Chef.

Jenna head's over to the cage door and kicked it open, Chris screamed girlishly as Chef tackles Jenna while Tristan dodged Chef and tackles Chris, the interns rushed in and starts to help the two hosts while Antonio continues to uncuff Pandora, Dahlia, Eugene and the rest.

"This is for whatever you did to my sister! " Jenna yelled and punched Chef in the eye as she continues her barrage of attacks.

"SOMEONE GET THIS KID OFF ME! He's dirtying my clothes waah!" Chris cried.

"Oh you're gonna get a lot more than that Mclean!" Tristan exclaimed

Once the contestants finally manages to get free from their restraints, Pandora heads over to one of the interns trying to grab Jenna and punched him unconscious and yells to everyone "SCATTER!"

Eugene hops on to a nearby window, breaking the glass and crawled outside while most teams head over to the exit led by Pandora, Tristan and Jenna however were tranquilized by the interns as well a Darold and J.J.

"Quick, we can make it guys!" Dahlia cheered.

"Let me go to the door first, I'll bash it open!" Steven volunteered and tackled the steel door thus breaking the frame a Steven cheers dizzily of his accomplishment while Pandora carries him off.

"That's it! Never let a gamer get the best of you!" Chris noted angrily "Back-Up, proceed operation sleepy time!"

Chris didn't need to worry since there are other interns that he paid to fire Tranquilizer darts at any escaping contestants, he promised those interns that if he got the chance to become the host of the Ridonculous Race then he will be surely to pay them much higher than when he was in total drama, that of course is a lie.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Eugene (Member of The Awesome Geeks)_

 _Eugene: Pandora told me that if we break out of prison, I should be separated from them in case things get out of hand, and he was right! When they got out, a butt load of darts started spraying on them like pepper and I was horrified that Pandora just looks me in the eye from afar and tells me to find the others, I felt so useless!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _But we'll have our vengeance once I find the others, I'm sure of it and by the looks of my current location, I say we're in Alaska…great another winter themed episode_

* * *

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _PHONE CONVERSATION!_

 _Gabriel: Hey Charlotte! Lovely to hear your voice haha!_

 _Charlotte: Thanks! Anyway we're off to jail because of a crime we have no idea what we did!_

 _Gabriel: Oh that's cool, well after April beats the heck out of that stalker he told us about some pretty good information on where the others are._

 _Charlotte: Oooh! What is it?_

 _Gabriel: That stalker was supposed to keep an eye on April and Dallas as Chris sends the others to Alaska!_

 _Charlotte: That's wonderful news Gab! Well all we need to do is get out of jail and head off to Alaska then?_

 _Gabriel: That's the plan, but getting the stalker to a hospital caused me and the others to go to kail too._

 _Charlotte: Why?_

 _Gabriel: Well April is still panicking Jenna's disappearance._

 _Charlotte: Oh ok, then good luck guys!_

 _Gabriel: Same to you!_

 _END CONVERSATION!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

"Charlotte, why are you talking to Gabriel by phone when they are just a cell next to us?!" Andrew asked.

"I have the right to make a phone call Andrew, don't law school teach you that?" Charlotte asks back.

"Forget it, we just wasted on one phone call just to say hi to the person next to her!" Andrew grumbled.

"Aww don't be like that Andrew, how about you cheer up with a Charity hug!" Charity offered.

"Look Charity, I'm just really worried for our OOF!" Andrew was cutoff as Charity hugs Andrew again tightly in her arms causing the luckster's face to blush red as well as his girlfriend.

"No way out of it" Charity giggled "You need to spend more time with your girlfriend mister!"

Carter just chuckles at the sight of the young couple but takes it back when he saw April all worried in the corner as she hugs her legs and rocks back and forth, the male country Sibling just sighed and took a seat next to April beside Gabriel.

" ** _It'll be alright April, I know Tristan can take care of her while you're away"_** Carter wrote

"It's not just Jenna, Carter! Tristan is probably getting pummelled due to my lack of responsibility!" April cried "Our parents instructed me to take care of Jenna and what did I do? Lose her in some place called Alaska?!"

"Oh boy, she lost it" Tavon commented.

Carter simply glared at the male Weirdo and hugs April to comfort her, he didn't expect however for the Twin to embrace him in return sincerely, Carter felt a bit awkward hugging his brother's girlfriend but it wasn't a reason for him to let go.

"Carter?" April asked.

Carter looks at April and smiles in reply.

"If you told anyone I cried, I will kill you" April threatened silently.

Carter's eyes widened but smiles and nods, April looked at Gabriel and Tavon "Same goes for you two idiots"

"Yes mam!" Tavon and Gabriel replied.

"Oh I hope Dallas, Noy and Insig are doing a better job than us" Charlotte hoped.

* * *

 ** _North Korea_**

"Alaska?!" Dallas and Noy repeated as the general has pin pointed Darold's location.

"So we're going back to America, Seriously?!" Noy groaned.

"Thanks for the help general couldn't have done it without you" Dallas thanked.

"You can thank the general, and North Korea people!" Insignificant cheered.

"Well now that we know where the others are, let's call April and Andrew to meet up at the Alaska Airport" Noy said and picked up her phone and called Andrew.

"Hey April, we're on our way to Alaska! Meet you at the airport suckah!" Noy exclaimed happily and quickly hangs up.

Dallas face-palms "Did you even waited for her reply? What if they need our help or something"

"Oh Cowboy please, this is April we're talking about she can handle herself! I'm worried about Andrew though" Noy replied and dials Andrew's phone number "Sooo, What kind of crazy mess have you got into Andrew?"

Noy could only hear Andrew suffocating and some giggling followed by a few cops telling them to stop cuddling.

"He's in jail" Noy informed.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Andrew (Member of The College Roommates)_

 _Andrew is seen writing in a journal on the corner of the cell._

 _Andrew: Year twenty seven of our stay here in jail, I don't know how much longer me and my comrades are going to last_ much longer, our sanity is slowly slipping from our clutches.

 _Charity: Look Andrew, I made a dust bunny!_

 _Charlotte: That is so cute!_

 _Andrew: As I said Sanity is slowly slipping from thy clutches, some of our fellow comrades have lost it already long ago._

 _Tavon: LET ME OUT OF HERE! I NEED THE NEW EPISODE OF ONE PUNCH MAN THIS INSTANT!_

 _Gabriel: I'm like Harry Houdini! I'll chew through this bars….GAH! BAD IDEA!_

 _Andrew: And it's been months since I've seen my Oscars and Palace_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"What are you talking about, you don't have an Oscar award, nor a Palace!" April exclaimed.

"I hate it when people eaves drop me and my journal" Andrew confessed.

"It's a diary and stop reading out loud!" April yelled back

"Ok kids, some friends are here to take you out" The cop announced revealing Insignificant waving hello.

"Hello fellow Americans!" Insignificant greeted.

"We're doomed" April said bluntly.

"Do not worry April, for I Insignificant will take us to the airport and make our way to Alaska, Dallas and Noy are already reserving the tickets!" Insignificant informed.

"Well what are we waiting for, Christmas? Let's go go go!" Tavon cheered and thus everyone has been bailed out of jail.

The eight contestants quickly heads out to the airport where they met up with Dallas and Noy, the two have booked their flights to Alaska and now they are on their way to the said country, ready to take back what's theirs and beat the living hell on Chris Mclean.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: April and Dallas_

 _April: When I get my hands on Chris, I will rip him apart piece by piece by a katana, put him back together and then rip it again with a nailcutter to make it even more painful! Then I will dip him in barbecue sauce so the dogs can maul him but not enough for it to kill, then I will burn him in ashes and spread those ashes on the Bermuda triangle!_

 _Dallas: You really need to calm down April._

 _April: And if Chris touches Dahlia?_

 _Dallas: He will be erased from existence, for I will make certain that I can hear his cries of pain 24/7 three hundred sixty five!_

 _April: Thought so_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The flight to Alaska has ended and immediately April sprinted ahead outside of the airport, but she bumped into Eugene who was shivering in the cold.

"Watch it! Oh wait, Eugene? It's you!" April exclaimed.

"Y-Yeah i-it's me! Can you p-please hug me" Eugene requested.

"What? No! Dammit Noy's with us" April informed.

"EUGENE!" Noy cried in relief.

"NOY!" Eugene exclaimed in happiness.

The two geeks ran for each other but Noy was in full speed that she tackled Eugene and started hugging him in worry "I was so afraid Chris has done something to you! Thank God you're okay" she cried and started kissing his cheeks.

"I was worried for you too Noy, I'm just glad you're okay!" Eugene cried.

"Well that's a tearful reunion" Andrew commented "But I'm not in the mood right now so…"

Andrew separates the couple and looks at Eugene fiercely "Where are the others?"

"They're in an abandoned shack a few meters away, it's on top of a small mountain" Eugene informed a bit shivering from the cold.

"I'M COMING JENNA!" April yelled.

* * *

 ** _Abandoned Shack in Alaska…_**

"Well, I think it's time to give those worried contestants a clue to where we are" Chris announced "I'll start by telling them we are in Hawaii hehe!"

"You're sick!" Tristan yelled.

"Oh hush, now be quiet as I dial some numbers in my phone!" Chris yelled back and started dialing, giving a slight sneaker as he waited for an answer.

"H-hello? Who is this?" a female voice asked.

"April!" Jenna quickly recognized.

"Shut up!" Chris ordered and resumes his conversation "I got your friends and your beloved sister April, but since I'm such a good host I'll give you a hint"

"Let me guess, is it your butt?" April asked.

"Tough words for a lost woman" Chris insulted.

"Really? Cause I can see your flat ass on my sight right now!" April yelled and the doors of the shack bursts open, Dallas and Andrew drops their barring ram also known as Insignificant to the ground.

"We did it!" Insignificant cheered dizzily.

"CHEF!" Chris called out in fear, but no one answered for in fact Carter, Gabriel and Charity had tranquilized them all.

"Good work contestants! Now get us out of here before we beat up Chris" Don said happily.

Dallas and Andrew restrained Chris as Antonio uncuffs the remaining restrained contestants resulting everyone to have their partners back.

"I missed you girl!" Gabriel confessed and hugged Rhianza "Don't ever leave me like that again!"

"Sure" Rhianza replied monotonously as she just stares blankly at J.J and Tavon crying with each other.

Dallas was surprised by Dahlia hugging him tightly, Steven and Andrew high-fived, Charity and Pandora cried and hugged in relief so did April and Jenna, Darold checks on a dizzy Insignificant, while Charlotte and Antonio shared a sincere hug.

Carter and Tristan faced each other as the older Half-Brother gave the mute a playful punch in the arm.

"Never have I once doubted you bro, I knew you could pull it off!" Tristan said happily.

Tristan didn't expected Carter to rush and hug him tightly, usually it was the other way around but this time Carter was silently crying in relief, glad to have his brother back safely in his arms.

"So guys" Don called out "What do we do with him?" he asked and points to a quivering Chris Mclean.

"DEATH!" Charity yelled.

Everyone just stared at the younger night guard.

"Sorry, got caught up in the moment there" Charity confessed.

"Well he may be tried to sabotage us, but I guess it was a desperate attempt to save his crew and friends" Charlotte said.

"Yeah plus no one was good to him in the past seasons so maybe if we are nice to him, he'll actually turn out pretty okay in the future" Noy suggested.

"Then everyone will go home happy and no one will get hurt!" Dahlia cheered.

"Well I say we shave his hair and toss him in the mud" J.J suggested.

Everyone unanimously agreed and smiled sadistically at Chris.

"You won't get away with this! I'll come back and become the host of this show, YOU WILL BE HEARING FROM MY LAWYERS!" Chris cried.

J.J pulls out some scissors and said "Screw the Lawyers" Darkly.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 ** _Don: Boys, Girls and Antonio. Thank you for saving the show from falling to an evil host's hand! I would like to reward you with something but I don't have enough money due to the intense party that we had._**

Everyone groaned.

 ** _Don: Also another bad news is that the staff still wants one of you teams to be heading home today, so here is what I proposed to do. Head on to the airport where the carpet of completion is located and the last team that reaches there will be eliminated._**

"Just like that?" Dallas asked incredulously.

"Yup, plus we have enough footage for this episode" Don informed.

Everyone just stood and stared at each other, waiting for someone to take the lead, finally Pandora grabbed an empty beer bottle from one of the staffs, breaks it into the ground and yelled "SCATTER!"

And thus the race was back on.

* * *

 ** _Chill-Zone_**

One of the interns sat patiently on the carpet of completion with a chair and waited for the contestants to arrive, eventually the door opens and all ten teams rushed in to get to the carpet immediately.

" ** _April and Jenna: First Place!"_**

 ** _"Tristan and Carter: Second!"_**

 ** _"Gabriel and Rhianza: Third!"_**

 ** _"Dallas and Dahlia: Fourth!"_**

 ** _"Noy and Eugene: Fifth"_**

 ** _"Insignificant and Darold: Sixth!"_**

 ** _"Charlotte and Antonio: Seventh"_**

 ** _"Charity and Pandora: Eight!"_**

 ** _"Andrew and Steven: Ninth!"_**

J.J and Tavon tiredly runs to the Chill-Zone as Don catches up to them completely sweaty from catching up with the contestants.

" ** _J.J….and….Tavon *Pant* You guys are eliminated *Faints*"_** Don announced and blacks out.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _"Well that was a very fast way to eliminate us isn't bro? But who cares! We made it to the finale ten and before we left we experienced one of the best parties of all time!" J.J confessed._

 _"Yeah, I mean I had fun too and it was a rocking time with our friends and such, the only thing I regret is that I blew my chances with Pandora" Tavon confessed sadly._

 _"Chances"J.J said sarcastically "But you know Bro-Bro, if we're going out like this then maybe we should ask Don for a little favour"_

 _"What do you have in mind?" Tavon asked._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

A cannon is placed outside the station as J.J and Tavon excitedly enters the device and cheers in excitement.

"I always wanted to do this!" Tavon confessed.

"I'll miss you guys!" J.J yelled as she waved back to the remaining nine teams.

"Ready for lift-off?" Don asked and prepares to pull the switch that will activate the cannon.

"HECK YEAH!" Tavon and J.J excitedly high-fives and blasts off away, crashing into a pile of snow from afar.

 ** _Don: Well I couldn't expect a better farewell than those two, Nine teams remain and one of them is going home next time. Things are slowly nearing its end and getting even more dangerous right here on THE RIDONCULOUS RACE INSANITY!_**

 ** _Rankings so far!_**

 ** _1_** ** _st_** ** _: The Twins (April and Jenna)_**

 ** _2_** ** _nd_** ** _: The Half-Brothers (Tristan and Carter)_**

 ** _3_** ** _rd_** ** _: The Technicals (Gabriel and Rhianza)_**

 ** _4_** ** _th_** ** _: The Country Siblings (Dallas and Dahlia)_**

 ** _5_** ** _th_** ** _: The Awesome Geeks (Noy and Eugene)_**

 ** _6_** ** _th_** ** _: The Spy and Surgeon (Insignificant and Darold)_**

 ** _7_** ** _th_** ** _: The Armadas (Charlotte and Antonio)_**

 ** _8_** ** _th_** ** _: The Pizzeria Sisters (Charity and Pandora)_**

 ** _9_** ** _th_** ** _: The College Roommates (Andrew and Steven)_**

 ** _ELIMINATED!_**

 ** _10_** ** _th_** ** _: The Weirdos (J.J and Tavon)_**

 ** _11_** ** _th_** ** _: The You-Tubers (Zachery and Kevin)_**

 ** _12_** ** _th_** ** _: The News Anchors (Carmen and Pamela)_**

 ** _13_** ** _th_** ** _: The Clubbies (Flynn and Samantha)_**

 ** _14_** ** _th_** ** _: The Pen-Pal Besties (Zoey and Dawn)_**

 ** _15_** ** _th_** ** _: The Ninja Contortionists (Eli and Marron)_**

 ** _16_** ** _th_** ** _: The 'Normal' Friends (Dave and Ella)_**

 ** _17_** ** _th_** ** _: The Trouble-Makers (Bucky and Nutty)_**

 ** _18_** ** _th_** ** _: The Princess and Ranger (Christopher and Parasoul)_**

 ** _19_** ** _th_** ** _: The Hotshots (Fay and Danny)_**

 ** _20_** ** _th_** ** _: The Sirens (Shannon and Elias)_**

 ** _I actually wanted to try something weird for this week's chapter and this is the result. It may be Good or Bad news to you guys/gals that it's a long shot that we'll be doing this kind of chapter again. So there are nine teams left and it feels like only yesterday they were only 20 *Sniff* Oh God I need a tissue!_**

 ** _So I want to ask you guys/gals who are you rooting for to win The Ridonculous Race Insanity! Besides your own OC, or if you don't have an OC still running then pick one!_**

 ** _Also a bunch of stuff in college I got to deal with so expect the new chapter to be a little late, sorry in advance but thank you so much for reading and as always, I'll see you lovely readers in a while!_**


	26. E23: Passionate Apocalypse

**_Please don't remind me of how long it has been since I updated this story, this month has been brutal for me in college and thank the heavens that I survived March! Anyway I don't want to talk about it but I hope you people accept my sincere apologies for not updating as the weekly schedule._**

 ** _In all honesty, I didn't even know who will be eliminated on this chapter. But on the bright side, I figured out who will be the finale five so that's making progress I guess? Also another addition to my late update was because I just got myself a job in McDonalds! You may not see me, but this working student sees you…Muahahahaha!_**

 ** _WARNING, THIS CHAPTER HAS DEATH IN IT!_**

* * *

 ** _Episode 23: Passionate Apocalypse_**

 _Last time on The Ridonculous Race….I….uhh…..Don't exactly remember what happened because the party was really intense and I had to like get my blood pressure checked, turns out that I have diabetes now so that's jolly I guess.. Also all the partners of the finale ten were kidnapped because of a wannabee host, not me of course because I know I'm perfect for the job! The other half decided to find them and believe me when I say they had a bad time finding us. Eventually we manage to defeat the evil dweeb and continue on with the race which BTW is the fastest one in the history of racing. The Twins got their second win while it was finally time to say goodbye to one extraordinary team consisting of the hyperactive J.J and the Muscle loving Tavon._

 ** _Don: Nine teams are in for another challenge and one of them will be going home, this is going to be a really terrifying episode I think. Right here on The Ridonculous Race Insanity!_**

 ** _(_** _Intro: To busy playing Undertale to actually remember to make an intro…it is such a good game)_

* * *

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: (April and Dallas)_

 _Dallas: Why did you bring me here so early in the morning?_

 _April: First off, you weren't asleep and second, I think I have found a lead that could track who the psycho really is!_

 _Dallas: You know, he hasn't even made a move on us yet. Maybe he had a change of heart?_

 _April: Believe me when I say this cowboy, people don't change that quickly because I should know since I tried._

 _Dallas: Well okay then, let's hear what you got._

 _April: Cool, I found out that the psycho has been dropping tiny messages like hints for us to figure out who he is, he thinks it's some sort of game that every time he has a victim, he'll leave a message for us to figure out who he is._

 _Dallas: Well all I got are messages from Shannon's attack._

 _April: Yeah, I manage to find Bucky's and also Eli and Marron's, not to mention Carmen of course._

 _Dallas: What about Flynn and Samantha's?_

 _April: There wasn't any, but I believe that the psycho did plan to leave a message back in Rio De Janeiro._

 _Dallas: How can you be so sure?_

 _April: Would Samantha really make an accident like that?_

 _Dallas: So someone sabotaged her and Flynn but they weren't eliminated April, it was Andrew and Steven who got the boot._

 _April: And that is what the psycho has been targeting, to eliminate Andrew and Steven!_

 _Dallas: But if the psycho did planned to eliminate them, then where is the note?_

 _April: I have a theory that Andrew holds it. You know that nerd keeps secrets from time to time._

 _Dallas: Is he on the case too? If he is then I want Steven out of it. But who do you think is the psycho April?_

 _April: I have my theories: Darold for one is a surgeon, Eugene is a bullied geek, Gabriel is a tech wizard, and of course Antonio has his secrets on his own._

 _Dallas: Don't forget Tristan, April._

 _April: Impossible, I examined Tristan before I asked him out!_

 _Dallas: You can't be too sure April, You can't trust anyone in this competition! Heck, you shouldn't trust me that completely. *Stood up* I'm going back to Dahlia, I've been thinking about this for a while so I say this…_

 _April: ….._

 _Dallas: *Grabs April's collar* Stay….away…..from….him *Let's go* Or else, you'll deal with me *Walks away*_

 _April: What's his sudden change of mood? Well if he wants to protect me from that guy then forget it! I won't go down without a fight!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

The Twins prepared themselves to start the race, heading over to the carpet of completion just as Don has instructed them to do; the winds of Alaska grew colder as Jenna decided to do some stretches while April took a glance at the waiting teams.

First she took notice of her boyfriend, apparently Carter manages to win in an argument as Tristan crossed his arms and tries to tackle Carter however he was being held back by Gabriel who was laughing while Rhianze waits patiently beside him.

Next was Pandora and Steven making fun of Andrew as the luckster is being clinged on by his girlfriend who apparently doesn't want to let go, Andrew's face was a bit red as the three find him cute for that, this however causes him to blush more.

Noy and Eugene were flirting with each other like telling some jokes and stories while Insignificant and Darold waits impatiently due to the fact they are the ones who had to wait next to overly intimate couple who doesn't have privacy.

Then there was Dahlia and Charlotte having fun with the snow by building a tiny snowman, Antonio is a bit irritated since for a few minutes a random snowball just hits him at the back of his head, at first he thought it was Tristan and Gabriel, but after knowing everyone was in on this he just lets it be.

Dallas however was refusing to make eye contact with her and just kept observing on the friends he held close like Dahlia, The roommates, the Koreans and the couple.

"Hey ladies, I would really appreciate it if you go already" Don snapped April out, causing the older Twin to flinch.

"Sorry" April mumbled.

"Sister, is something wrong? You know you could tell me what it is right?" Jenna asked in concern, placing a hand on the older twin's shoulder.

"Don't worry about me Jenna, Your sister is always fine!" April happily replied and ran off.

The twins ran off as The Half-Brothers and The Technicals wait their turn.

"Hey have you noticed that Dallas and April seem to be different today?" Tristan asked "It bothers me" he confessed.

Carter raised his eyebrow and glanced at Tristan.

" **_How so?_** It's just that contestants need to be alive and free, we can't let our fellow competitors suffer depression and sadness for it is bad sportsmanship! No, contestants needed motivation and gifts for them to be comforted on their darkest times!" Tristan replied.

"So what you are saying is that you want to stick with April for a while just to spend some quality time with her" Rhianza said bluntly.

"Why do you have to be so blunt? You can't say straight crap like that Rhianza, it's embarrassing!" Tristan exclaimed as Gabriel and Carter laughs.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Spy and Surgeon (Insignificant and Darold)_

 _Insignificant: Darold? You know what's more annoying than people hating korea?_

 _Darold: Uhhh, Adolf Hitler?_

 _Insignificant: No.._

 _Darold: Hmmm, Mayweather?_

 _Insignificant: NO!_

 _Darold: I got it, that American movie with the guy with the green ring and-_

 _Insignificant: Public affection! It's public affection! My God Darold haven't we learned this in Mathematics class?!_

 _Darold: I thought it was Science?_

 _Insignificant: it's Math Darold, Math!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Flight 1: The Twins, The Half-Brothers, The Technicals and The Country Siblings_**

 ** _Flight 2: The Awesome Geeks, The Spy and Surgeon, The Armadas, The Pizzeria Sisters and The College Roommates._**

At the first flight, everyone was doing their own ways to stall time. However, April finally finds an opportunity to talk to Dallas since Dahlia decided to head over to the girls bathroom. The Older twin quickly sat next to Dallas while gaining the attention of Gabriel and Rhianza.

"Dallas I need-

"Look April, I told you to stop solving these mysteries of that psycho, I can handle this" Dallas whispered.

"But you can't handle this! FYI Dallas, I solved it all you know and you solved like 10%" April reminded.

"Show-Off" Dallas muttered "Look kid, it's best if you just focus on the race and not on something that is unimportant, do you really want Jenna to get hurt?"

"W-What are you saying?" April asked.

"I know you're capable of handling yourself, but does Jenna can handle someone smarter than you" Dallas asked.

"He is not smarter than me" April stated.

"That's why he's having fun playing games with you" Dallas remarked "Look April, I got this on the bag, I appreciate the huge help that you have given me but now is the time you focus on the competition"

"What about you, are you just going to throw yourself off the game on 'something that is unimportant'?" April asked.

Dallas replied "There are some things more valuable to me than money, I can't concentrate on the competition with my sister is at risk. And after the past few weeks that passed, You, Steven, Noy and the others, I need to be vigilant that none of you guys would get hurt"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Technicals (Gabriel and Rhianza)_

 _Gabriel: Wow, D-Dallas seem really determined to save his friends._

 _Rhianza: That means, we shouldn't be having a problem with this psycho._

 _Gabriel: Oh come on Rhee! I'm sure he's not that bad._

 _Rhianza: *Glares at Gabriel*_

 _Gabriel:….._

 _Rhianza: *Deepens her glare*_

 _Gabriel: Girl, this is the longest glare you have given to me, what are you angry about?_

 _Rhianza: You, Don't do it Gabriel._

 _Gabriel: Don't do what *Sweats nervously while smiling*_

 _Rhianza: Gabriel, if you..in any chance encounter him…..without me…_

 _Gabriel: Hey, do you hear that? I think our flight will be lifting off so let's go! *Runs off*_

 _Rhianza: He better not._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Don: Germany! Home of the…..Wait a minute, none of the teams mentioned where they were going? …. What a bunch of jerks! Anyway, Germany is a Western European country with a terrain of vast forests, rivers and mountain ranges, and 2 millennia of history. Berlin, its capital, is home to thriving art and nightlife scenes, iconic Brandenburg Gate and many sites relating to WWII. Munich is known for its Oktoberfest and cavernous beer halls, including 16th-century Hofbräuhaus. Frankfurt, with its skyscrapers, houses the European Central Bank. But the teams won't be getting drunk again, twice is enough you know. Instead the teams will become two mega teams that will be dealing with a little surprise hehe._**

April and Tristan took the lead once they exited the airport, the older twin sister spotted the Don box and took one out and followed by her boyfriend. But once Dahlia reaches the Don box, no tip was released

"Hey what gives?" Dahlia asked.

" ** _Congratulations, you are the leader of the first team. You will select three more teams to accompany you in the upcoming MEGA ALL-IN challenge located at the Heidelberg Old City"_** April announced loudly "Sweet! I call dibs on the Country Siblings!"

"Can you believe it brother, somebody picked us first!" Dahlia cheered "I'm never picked first in my life before" she confessed.

"Me either" Dallas confessed silently and just gave April a look of defeat while the later smirks in victory.

" ** _Congratulations, you will be leading the remaining four teams that the first Mega team leader didn't pick! Head over to the small island Lindau to receive the next information of the next tip"_** Tristan announced while Carter already looks it up on the GPS.

"We made it!" Pandora cheered as she and Charity made it to the Don box.

"So, what's everyone standing here for?" Eugene asked as she and Noy arrived next.

"Wait a minute, everyone standing here waiting for something, this could only mean one thing!" Charlotte exclaimed as everyone looked at her in curiosity on what she is about to say.

"How did you guys know that it's my birthday?!" Charlotte exclaimed happily.

"Wait a minute it is?" Antonio asked.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Gabriel immediately cheered causing Rhianza and Jenna to flinch nearby by his sudden shout.

"No it isn't" Charlotte informed "That's why these people need to get their facts straight" she scolded.

"HAPPY BIRTH-" Gabriel was cut off by Rhianza clasping his mouth with her hands.

"Ok that's it, I'm taking Pandora and her sister with me" April announced "And probably Andrew and Steven once they arrive"

"You sure you don't want to take the Koreans to gain an advantage?" Dallas asked.

"Ha and Ha Dallas, I didn't know you have a sense of humor" April replied.

 ** _Mega Team 1:_**

 ** _Leader: April/Dallas_**

 ** _Members: Jenna, Dahlia, Pandora, Charity, Steven and Andrew._**

 ** _Mega Team 2:_**

 ** _Leader: Carter/Antonio_**

 ** _Members: Tristan, Charlotte, Gabriel, Rhianza, Insignificant, Darold, Noy, and Eugene._**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Pizzeria Sisters (Pandora and Charity)_

 _Pandora: Why do I have a feeling we are not going to like this challenge?_

 _Charity: What do you mean?_

 _Pandora: Well we were booked on a private flight to Germany, next that once we landed there were no people around. Don't you find it a little bit suspicious_

Charity: *Gasps* Maybe they have been stuffed inside a suit! Oh my God, WE HAVE TO CANCEL THE RACE! *Pulls out a flashlight* Don't worry I got us covered.

Pandora: Not that sis. Look, I'm always a bit paranoid on everything, but the whole town just empty is a bit disturbing. Sure we may run into people but I think this may be part of Don's plan for a challenge.

Charity: Should I keep the flashlight?

Pandora: Whatever floats your boat cupcake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

 ** _Don: Located in the Neckar river valley,_** ** _Heidelberg_** ** _is one Germany's most popular tourist destinations. During WWII, the city was almost completely spared by allied bombings which destroyed most of Germany's larger inner cities. As a result, Heidelberg has retained its baroque charm of narrow streets, picturesque houses and the famous Heidelberg Castle._**

Pandora's assumptions were correct, once they arrived at the instructed destination they found no people around the island, Dallas decides to look around but April and the others decided against it and just tell him to focus on the challenge.

" _Groan"_

"You guys hear that?" Steven asked in worry.

"Just keep going to the Don box, I'm sure whatever Don s planning we can handle it" Pandora replied.

The Eight contestants headed towards the end of the island, the view of the ocean was beautiful considering they arrived at sunset, the don box stood patiently and was surrounded by different melee items such as a baseball bat, crowbar, frying pan, golf club, fire axe, dagger, and a katana.

"I'm gonna go look around, see if I can find some people to ask for directions" Andrew informed and picked up a crowbar "It's lying down here so maybe I should grab one"

Charity excitedly followed Andrew as they left while April pressed the Don box and reads it out loud.

" ** _Survive"_** April announced "What the heck does that-

"Hey there's a person!" Dahlia cheered and pointed towards a limping citizen from afar, the younger country sibling ran towards the limping citizen, till the latter suddenly roars in hunger and starts to chase her.

"Oh God, that thing is chasing her! RUN DAHLIA RUN!" Jenna shouted.

"It doesn't look….alive" Pandora commented.

"No, No it isn't" Dallas commented and tossed the dagger straight to the citizens head and it starts to leak oil in it.

"Oh great, Don wants us to survive in a zombie apocalypse, how original" April face-palms. " ** _There's some paintguns that can mess with the circuits of the zombie robots somewhere in the island, it's best to find them and stay together"_** she added.

"Wait a minute, Andrew and Charity just left us!" Pandora realized "We got to go save my sister!"

"I think she can handle herself, maybe Andrew needs saving" Steven joked as he and Dallas chuckled.

"Now's not the time! We got to move" Pandora ordered.

The six contestants however heard Charity's scream along with many more horrifying zombie roars, followed by gunshots.

"We got to find them, everyone grab a weapon and let's get out of here!" April commanded as she took the baseball bat.

Dallas walked over to the dead zombie and picked up the dagger, Dahlia held firmly on the fire axe, Pandora grabbed the frying pan and took the lead, Jenna picks up the golf club and Steven held the katana.

"Should we strike a pose or what?" Steven offered.

"No!" Everyone replied.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Steven (Member of The College Roommates)_

 _Steven: I always wanted to have a real life zombie apocalypse experience, especially when you are holding one of these! *Shows katana* I'm gonna slice a lot of heads with this one!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Don: That's right people, today's challenge is a zombie apocalypse! Don't worry though, when a 'survivor' gets bit, the robot zombies will inject them a disease that will only be temporary for a day! The more members that can survive the apocalypse will be safe for this challenge, while the other team will have to do a short challenge in order to stay in the race!_**

It was a very smart for Andrew and Charity to start looking around the small island, Andrew manages to find a whole case of paint guns while Charity finds some gasoline and empty bottles to make Molotov cocktails. The problem was that the zombies manages to surround them in the store, and Andrew who doesn't want to spend the heavy guns on a small wave, insists on using a magnum pistol while Charity continues to pack the supplies.

"No pressure babe, I got this!" Andrew informed and squeezed the trigger of the magnum, killing ten zombies with just five bullets in the magazine, the luckster reloads quickly and fires again.

"Say Andrew, can I have the paintball grenade launcher?" Charity asked "It's a perfect match for my bombastic attitude!"

"Whatever you want babe, just save the rifle for Steven hehe" Andrew informed.

Andrew reloads his magnum pistol and fires another round on the undead that tries to enter the store, one of which manages to crawl its way to Andrew but the luckster mashed its head with the crowbar.

Charity continues to pack all the things they need, including ammunition and such. The young night guard also finds out that the undead become more aggressive when exposed to flashlight.

The sound of their team making their way to them was a blissful sound to the couple as April tackles one zombies and kills it immediately.

"Oh good, Charity's still alive!" April cheered.

Everyone sighed in relief, especially Pandora who rushed in and hugged her little sister.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, just having a terrible day of you guys taking so long to back us up, but we are fine" Andrew said sarcastically.

"This is the reason why everyone hates you dude" Steven commented.

"Hate you too Steven" Andrew remarked "So April, what's the plan to get us out of here? Me and Charity already gathered weapons for all of us"

April picked up a chrome shotgun and cocked it, the rest grabbed a weapon as well as the older twin replied "Let's go kill some Zombies to get the heck out of here!"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: April (Member of The Twins)_

 _April: I'm actually not that terrified of the zombie apocalypse, only normal people do. But if one zombie bites Jenna I will suck the poison out with my mouth and spit it back to that biter if it's the last thing I do!_

 _Cameraman: Any concerns on your boyfriend?_

 _April: Carter is there with him so I wouldn't worry about it_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The second team too was experiencing the same fate as the first team, after they have reached the center of the island, a huge wave of zombies attacked and immediately went someplace to hide.

Luckily for them that they managed to find themselves where the weapons are stocked, Carter proposed to the team that they must be fully ready before leaving the safe house.

Tristan grabbed an AK47 and reloads it a new magazine, he look over to the others and took note that Charlotte chose a paint grenade launcher, Antonio with an elite Sniper, Carter with an autoshotgun, Insignificant with a fireaxe only, Darold carries an SMG, Noy with twin pistols along with Eugene who carries an assault rifle. Gabriel carries a chrome shotgun while Rhianza has a elite sniper.

"Okay team, if we are going to survive this apocalypse, we need to work together" Antonio announced "That mean no running off" he glared at Tristan

"No getting left behind" he glares at Eugene and Noy

"And no friendly freaking fire!" Antonio shouts at Darold.

"They're breaking in guys!" Charlotte screamed.

The robotic undead starts to break the windows, smash their heads on the locked door, everything they can in a desperate attempt to infect the second team. With Antonio's command, all ten contestants started spraying the undead with paint bullets thus short circuiting their wires.

Tristan kicks the front door open and yells in excitement then takes the lead with the rest close by.

"Any idea how are we gonna get rescued?" Noy asked.

"We just need to keep searching around here, maybe Don left us a clue on where to go" Tristan replied.

"Incoming Horde, Form a circle!" Eugene exclaimed.

Their teamwork was a bit non-coordinated since some tripped and others tries to use someone as a human shield, but eventually they managed to fight of the incoming horde and kept on waking.

"Save your energy team, we need to be prepared for the worst case scenario" Antonio informed.

Gabriel confessed "You know, this reminds me of a game called Left 4 Dead. Zombies running everywhere like bees in their nest and there's a lot of them and-

"Not now Gabriel!" Everyone exclaimed except Carter and Rhianza.

"Come on guys, you got to admit that this is cool!" Gabriel replied.

"Disgusting corpses who have no purpose in life, invading the world and the only way to stop them is to kill them without violating the right to live is not cool Gabriel" Insignificant remarked

"You have a sick taste of excitement my friend" Darold said sharply.

A helicopter was spotted and it was passing by them, but it did announce a message from Don " ** _Attention survivors, there are two ways for you to find the military vehicle and head over to the next stage. Either you go to the sewers and face zombies, or go to the city and face even bigger zombies"_**

"Like those big bulky zombies in the Left 4 dead franchise!" Gabriel asked excitedly.

"If someone asked if the zombies will be big and bulky then yes" the announcement continued "Now which path would you take?"

"THE CITY!" Gabriel exclaimed "We are gonna nail those dead suckers!"

"Thank you for the answer, the sewage entrance will be closing and the chance of your survival will lessen, good luck contestants!" the announcement replies and it flew off.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Armadas (Charlotte and Antonio)_

 _Antonio: Did Gabriel just place us in a death sentence?! These things may kill us you know!_

 _Charlotte: What are they anyway?_

 _Antonio: Haven't you been listening? They're big and bulky!_

 _Charlotte: That's what Antonio says!_

 _Antonio: Charlotte for the love of God, I don't get what….._

 _Charlotte: *Smiles wider*_

 _Antonio: You didn't side against it, just to make this joke huh?_

 _Charlotte: Yes!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Ok Gang, there are mutated robotic zombies that needs to be shut down and we are the ones to turn it off, Now whose with me?!" Gabriel asked.

"I'am!" Tristan answered but Carter punched his shoulder in retaliation.

"Look Tristan, I don't want to see my girlfriend getting bit by those things" Eugene confessed "I love her too much for that"

"Plus I prefer the sewer, at least it only has normal zombies!" Insignificant exclaimed.

"And may perhaps you have forgotten that we are facing mutated giant zombies so I'll remind you" Antonio said "WE ARE FACING MUTATED GIANT ZOMBIES!"

"Look guys, I know that some of us aren't going to survive this" Gabriel said

"And?" Rhianza asked monotonously.

"Well that's basically it, I know I'll survive this but I'm not sure you guys will" Gabriel confessed "I mean your pessimistic attitude is really tiring the team, but if we stay positive then maybe we can survive"

"Gabriel's right, he made a bad decision and it's our responsibility as his teammate to get him out of it!" Tristan comforted.

Carter glares at his Half-Brother.

"Oh would you please stop giving me that face, I know I screw this team most of the time but at least you can give me some credit for my spirit!" Tristan whined.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Awesome Geeks (Noy and Eugene)_

 _Eugene: I played some horror video games, but its not fun when you are in a relationship and it is happening in real life!_

 _Noy: Damn right_

 _Eugene: I mean it would have been fun when you're single, but now you got a girlfriend to protect_

 _Noy: I think I can handle myself Eugene_

 _Eugene: I know you can Noy, but what happens when the unexpected comes up! I can't live with you getting infected and I have to pull the trigger._

 _Noy: Don says that once we're bitten we'll feel sick and all that's left is for the other to leave the infected behind. But the latter will be saved once the game is over._

 _Eugene: Look Noy, If anyone's gonna be infected first it's me_

 _Noy: NO!_

 _Eugene: But-_

 _Noy: N. O means No! We are gonna survive this together, capiche?!_

 _Eugene: Yes Mam!_

 _Noy: Good boy_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _First Team_**

"Wait, why are we choosing the sewers?" Andrew asked.

"Because it is the safest way to go" Dallas replied.

"It avoids us running to a gigantic zombie" April added.

"Allows us to progress faster" Steven also added.

"But why the sewages?!" Andrew and Pandora asked in unison.

"Come on, I'm not the only one whose excited to do some hurting!" Pandora exclaimed.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Pizzeria Sisters (Charity and Pandora_

 _Pandora: When you're life is at risk against killer robots, the human instinct tells you to fight back! But when the Satan known as the manager threatens you to lower your pay if you place a single hand on them. You have no choice but to play as the innocent angel!_

 _Charity: Like this one time we heard this guy named Mike, tampering with the animatronics made the manager mad! So mad that his face was like the pimple on Pandora's face back in high-school!_

 _Pandora: Hey, we said we won't talk about that! The point is that I've wanted an excuse to release my inner frustrations on something. I tried to do it on Andrew but he was promoted to little sister's boyfriend so zombies is fine with me._

 _Charity: Don't worry sis, I'm sure the zombies from the sewages will be suffice. Besides, its just a storm sewer!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"For the fifth time Andrew, This is not a storm sewer" Steven shouted "Christ, you've been complaining ever since we got here!"

"At least I'm concerned about my health. I'm breathing poop into my lungs and I should be positive about it? Is that what you want me to say Steven!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Oh walk it off nerd" April instructed "It's not that bad, unless anyone of us gets pounced and that dude will be submerged in crap water" she said.

"Bad advice April, Bad. Advice!" Andrew commented.

April chuckles at her joke as the luckster groans in disgust.

Pandora and Dallas took the lead and made the most of the killing spree than the other teammates, April takes out the stranglers with her sniper rifle, Dahlia and Steven focuses on any zombies coming from behind while Charity and Jenna tries to keep the cry baby from freaking out.

"I've been through worst case scenarios" Charity confessed "I saw a guy get stuffed into a mechanical suit once by a hideous mechanical fox. Also one time where me and Pandora took jobs into the next pizzeria store where animatronic cats starts to chase us! Sometimes you can't trust anything that involves mechanical abominations for entertaining children"

"Also faceless guys in tuxedos" Dahlia added "I've been chased by that creepy guy back in the old farm"

"Geez you guys, I'm glad you shared that" Steven said boredly.

The group continues forward and felt that the current of the sewage water is getting stronger, they continued walking until they stopped on the end of the tube where it leads to a giant pool of sewage, and other pipes on the wall that could lead in a different section in town.

"Path says North, we'll be safe from there" Dallas announced "We need to jump"

"Jump, I'm cool with stepping on crap water but jumping to it like it's some kiddie pool is nugatory for me!" April confessed.

"Ladies first" Steven insisted

"See, what I'd tell ya? There are probably more zombies that will be running for us at any given second" Andrew said pessimistically.

The team heard hundred groans and screams as they get closer and closer, everyone looked at angry angrily and pushed the luckster first into the pool. Followed by Dallas, then April and then…

"Oh got they are too many, we got to move!" Pandora shouted and pushed Steven and Charity to the water then jumps immediately to the pool of sewage.

One of the zombies however tackled Jenna to the ground and bit her neck.

"JENNA!" April shouted and swims back for her sister, only to be held back by Dallas.

"Don't be a fool! She's fine, remember that the challenge is the more of us the better!" Dallas instructed.

"Are you freaking kidding me? My sister is in trouble!" April shouted "And you want me to watch her get bit!?"

Pandora wasted no time and commands Steven, Andrew, Charity, and Dahlia to move forward.

"We got to go, they're jumping in!" Pandora exclaimed in worry.

Steven and Charity proceeds to make cover while Andrew and Dahlia starts climbing up the north pipe.

"It's your choice, but know that it will be on you if we lose" Dallas warned.

April looked above and saw Jenna getting dragged away, with her terrified screams and cries for help, the older sister slapped Dallas and followed Charity and the others.

* * *

 ** _Second Team_**

Things haven't been looking so well with the other teams as well, two muscled mechanical zombies started rushing in and starts to throw mud on them, the paint guns only make it angrier and it was difficult to fry its circuit.

"I'am so blaming Gabriel if we lose!" Antonio exclaimed angrily and proceeds to shoot the zombie.

They already lost a two members while fighting the beasts, one was Charlotte who fell victim by getting cornered with the undead while the others were occupied, and another one was Darold who thinks he can tackle the zombie in one go which failed.

Carter aimed the scope on his paint gun and proceeds to fire multiple shots at one of the muscled zombies head, the latter turned its attention to the mute and charged at him. Carter expected this and rolls out of the way so that the zombie can crash into the wall.

Tristan and Eugene bursts fire to the zombie with all their might but the zombie shoves Eugene out of the way and gave a horrifying roar at Tristan.

"Dammit, don't these things ever calm down!" Tristan cursed and ran as fast as he could.

Meanwhile Antonio, Insignificant, Noy and Gabriel continues their assault at the other zombie, spraying the undead with all their cans of paint as Rhianza snipes the zombie in a safe distance.

The zombie pounds its mechanical fists into the ground causing it to quake, making Antonio and Noy fall down, Insignificant draws it attention as the zombie throws Gabriel away. The latter manages to land safely next to Rhianza.

"This is all your fault you know" Rhianza reminded monotonously.

"But you have to admit, this was the most fun I've ever had! I never felt so alive!" Gabriel exclaimed happily.

"At the cost of two members, I hope we don't get eliminated" Rhianza replied

"Dude, just be calm and shoot that guy in his pants. I'm positive we can soak those circuits any minute now!" Gabriel said happily.

"Help, I'm down!" Noy cried.

"Get your asses over here and help me!" Antonio demanded

"Get going, Insig and I will distract it" Rhianza said.

Gabriel happily nodded and charged at the zombie, the male Techie grabbed a crowbar and whack the zombie in the back thus creating a small dent and making the undead angrier.

"Keep your eyes on me buddy, feel the wrath of the North Korean Embassy!" Insignificant shouted and sprayed the zombie in the eyes.

Rhianza shot more bullets at the dent as Antonio and Noy proceeds to do the same, eventually after a few more shots at the zombie, it finally breathed its last mechanical breath and dies.

"Today, is the day for independence! Let this be known as Gabriel day!" Gabriel cheered.

"I don't think I can make it guys" Antonio confessed "That son of a bitch bit me while I tried to shake him off"

"Well we can't have any infected with us, so we lost another one! Thanks a lot Gabriel!" Insignificant exclaimed angrily.

"Come on guys, he was just trying to have fun" Noy comforted.

"Look Noy, Him having fun caused Charlotte, Darold and now Antonio to get eliminated!" Insignificant exclaimed "He hasn't done anything right ever since they started this show"

"Hey that's low!" Noy exclaimed.

"Really? Forgive me for saying this, but he is acting like a child!" Insignifcant exclaimed "We're still a miles long to get to the safe place but we already lost three, how are we gonna survive this now"

"Don't argue Noy, you know he's right for once" Antonio agrees "Gabriel, you need to start taking things a bit seriously, not everything in this world is happy, sunshine and rainbows"

"It's dark, depressing, cruel and unforgiving" Insignifcant added "That's why me and Darold survived the North Korean training, we know suffering"

"Come on guys, there is still fun in everything you know!" Gabriel cheers a bit happy.

"No, there's not" Rhianza said monotonously "We're losing Gabriel, there is no happy side about this"

"Come on guys! Look, we're still having fun right? Isn't this race supposed to be about fun?" Gabriel asked.

"No!" everyone replied, with Noy with a silent no.

Gabriel smile stayed for a few seconds, before the first time ever. He frowned and scratched the back of his neck, he sighed in defeat and looks at his angry teammates with Rhianza with a slight frown of disappointment.

"I'll….. I'm out, you can finish this race without me" Gabriel said before running off, passing by Tristan, Eugene, and Carter.

"What happened?" Eugene asked.

"We're losing" Antonio said sharply.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Insignificant (Member of The Spy and Surgeon)_

 _Insignificant: It's not that I'm being mean to Gabriel, he's nice but he needs to focus on what's at stake! We lost three crew already….four…..anyway, with the rest of us focused. We can finally win the race, I just hope the others are doing badly like the rest of us_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _First Team_**

The first team thought they will have an easy time now that they already lost a member, but sadly they didn't. The first team ended up cornered in the sewers that are filled with zombies that came in like hungry piranhas, they wasted every can of paint much more than the second team, and they had to fight outside the sewer just to survive, sadly not all of them were safe.

"Dammit, I'm bit!" Dallas cursed.

"Well we won't miss you" April remarked.

"Look April, Jenna is okay! Stop being angry at me for advising to leave her behind" Dallas said angrily.

"Whatever, we need to move, and you need to stay away from us" April remarked and walked off.

"Sorry dude, see ya" Pandora said and followed.

"Come on Dahlia, we can catch up to them" Charity said and dragged the female country girl away.

"I'll keep an eye on them" Andrew confessed and walked off.

"Hey Dallas, don't let April words get to you. You know what happens when an older sibling failed to protect their young siblings" Steven said.

"I know" Dallas replied "Just make sure Dahlia is safe okay"

"No problem, listen…..I've been wanting to ask you about something since you and I are alone" Steven confessed.

"What is it?" Dallas asked.

"Why didn't you stay away from me? I'm not worth remembering, or worth anything at all" Steven asked "You, Dahlia and Andrew are my f-friends but why me?"

"I don't know, Maybe because Dahlia may like you haha" Dallas joked and gave Steven a friendly punch "You shouldn't worry about that okay, I promise we'll be here for ya if you need us"

"That's a bit corny" Steven remarked.

"Hey, you're my first male friend. I'm still new to this" Dallas confessed.

"Yeah, so am I" Steven confessed too and gave Dallas a pat on the shoulder "See ya"

Pandora takes the lead as they entered a hospital once they walked out of the sewers, Dahlia and Charity followed behind happily with Steven finally catching up to them, this leaves Andrew and April alone in the back of the group.

"So what's up?" April asked.

"Not much" Andrew replied boredly "Anyway, once we reach the roof then we can finally signal Don and save us"

"But maybe the teams finished their race already" April reminded "That means that the Country Siblings can be eliminated tonight!"

"Whatever, I'm just doing what I do best. Keep going" Andrew confessed.

"By the way, have you had this sudden urge to solve something mysterious?" April asked.

"Like what?"

"I know that you've been solving the mysteries of this psycho guy and I want in!" April said confidently.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Andrew replied "Plus I don't care"

"Yes you do! Listen Andrew, if we work together on this case then we can stop him before entering the finale five!" April said "I just need a few more clues to finally pinpoint the culprit"

"Please, you've been given enough clues already" Andrew said annoyingly "I've been watching for a while, and the messages you and Dallas gets are the clues"

"How did you know?"

"He's playing with us, and the only way to win is to go along with it and not against it" Andrew advised "Carmen paid the price for disobeying the rule"

"And that is?"

"Eliminating you and Jenna" Andrew replied "When I saw them at the Aftermath trailer, I couldn't believe in my own eyes either"

"You seem to know much about what is going on Andrew"

"Much more than you, and besides-

"HEY ANDREW, Might wanna help us with the horde here?!" Pandora asked angrily.

"Just know this April, the messages are clues. I'm positive about this" Andrew whispered and rushed off.

April didn't reply, but she gave a glare at the luckster before following him.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: April (Member of The Twins)_

 _April: Andrew is suspicious, but if he were the psycho. Why would he tell me the hints are at the messages? I'm gonna ask a certain someone about this, but I hope he or she doesn't get eliminated today_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The second team experienced hell, the only thing that is standing them and the truck where it would take them to safety is the draw bridge that blocks their way, it makes it worse that the bridge needs to be refuelled by gasoline that has been scattered around the area.

What's worse is that there are only six of them still standing since Antonio, Gabriel, Charlotte and Darold are already infected and have been rescued by the helicopter.

"Ok we split into three groups, we have to do this fast and flawless or else we all die and have to fight each other to stay in the race" Eugene instructed "Now let's move!"

Tristan and Rhianza moved west while Eugene and Insignificant head North while Carter and Noy headed east, one member grabs a gas can while the other one covers them in case any infected comes by.

The sound of an air horn echoed through the city along with Don's snicker through the speakers.

"Don, I swear to God you are making our work miserable!" Eugene exclaimed loudly.

Meanwhile Tristan and Rhianza tries to search for some gas cans but found nothing, they kept on walking and Rhianza is getting a bit desperate to find some gas cans, her face was a bit red and Tristan already knows what is happening with her.

"You seem tense Rhianza" Tristan said in concern "Mind telling me what's up" he asked, liying like he doesn't know.

"None of your business Tristan now shut up and search some gasoline. We need to find one or else we'll be putting ourselves on the chopping block" Rhianza informed.

"I'm just a bit worried for Gabriel though, I never seen him frown" Tristan confessed "Mind telling me why that happen"

"He's childish" Rhianza replied.

"I know he's childish, that's what makes his so cool! Whenever I'm down in the dumps on the race, sometimes Carter is too busy fixing my mistakes! But Gabriel manages to cheer me up with his optimism, heck he says you were always supporting him about it and such" Tristan confessed.

"He said that?" Rhianza asked.

"Yeah, he won't tell me why he's always brighter than the sun even when everything around him is so dark" Tristan replied "You know, he isn't stupid Rhianza. He's actually trying his best to brighten our day so that we don't lose hope"

"I mean, if everyone is sad then at least someone needs to be happy in order to balance the system" Tristan said "He's your partner Rhee, you could at least support him"

And with that, Tristan picked up a gas can, which he has been hiding it from Rhianza just to talk to her, and ran off along with the sounds of paint fire from the rest of the contestants.

"I'm such a bad friend" Rhianza muttered, not caring the running zombies surrounding her.

Back at the gas station, Insignificant cried in anger as he covers Eugene and Tristan who were filling the generator some gasoline.

"Come on, hurry up!" Eugene cried

"Where's Carter and Noy anyways? They should be back by now!" Tristan exclaimed.

"I'm gonna go get her!" Eugene shouted and ran, but was held back by Tristan.

"Don't be stupid dude, you can't go there all alone, so I'm coming with you!" Tristan informed.

"IDIOTS! If you two are done talking, we need one more gas can to lower the bridge, and what happened to Rhianza anyways Tristan?!" Insignificant asked.

Eugene glared at the Half-Brother before the latter blushed in embarrassment and groaned "Dammit, I shouldn't have left her all alone in the streets, we were having an emotional lecture back there"

"Nice going dingus, we lost another one" Eugene remarked

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Tristan (Member of The Half-Brothers)_

 _Tristan: Welp, We're definitely losing._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _First Team_**

"How long does it take for the freaking helicopter to rescue us dammit!" April asked angrily and fired more paintballs at the zombies

"Don't ask me, I'm not in charge of radio duty!" Andrew shouted back.

"Will you two stop fighting like dimwits, We need to move!" Pandora exclaimed "We got a giant zombie incoming!"

April, Andrew, Pandora and Steven have been fighting off the horde for a full fifteen minutes so far, Charity and Dahlia were bitten and was sent away which leaves the four of them taking on hundreds of zombies who are desperate for a bite.

Pandora took care most of the mechanical beasts with the Gatling paint gun while April takes down the stranglers with her sniper paint gun while Andrew and Steven takes care of the giant zombie chasing the both of them.

"Andrew, you're a masochist guy right? Please take one for the team!" Steven pleaded.

"I'm not a masochists, who gave you that idea?!" Andrew demanded.

"April" Steven replied in fear as he ducked an incoming punch from the zombie.

"April WTF?!" Andrew asked.

"What? Pandora told me you were" April replied back.

"Your girlfriend told me" Pandora replied.

"I hate you guys so much!" Andrew confessed before getting tackled by the zombie.

"Nice one Andrew! I'll throw a paint grenade!" April replied happily and tossed the grenade

"No wait, that'll eliminate me to-

BOOM! SPLAT!

The zombie electrocuted Andrew for a short second before dying, as the luckster spits out some paint from his mouth and glared at the three remaining survivors.

"Andrew you son of a bitch, why were you in the way?!" Pandora asked "Now you're dead and it's your entire fault"

"How is this my entire fault?!" Andrew aske angrily

"Because you're lame, that's why!" Everyone replied.

The Helicopter arrived and this caused Pandora, April and Steven to rush over to the aircraft and hopped on, battling zombies on the way there but in the end they made it.

* * *

 ** _Second Team_**

It was bad luck for the three males to found out that Carter and Noy have been infected as well, Eugene couldn't believe it so much that he wants to shoot himself with paint. But luckily they manage to grab a gas can and head over to the generator.

"Last one in guys, and after this we're home free!" Tristan cheered.

"Did you seriously want to commit suicide just cause Noy is dead?" Insignificant asked.

"She's my everything man! What will you do is North Korea sunk at the bottom of the ocean?" Eugene asked.

"…." Insignificant replied nothing but starts to weep.

"That's what I thought" Eugene remarked.

Eugene finished filling up the generator and pressed the button, the bridge slowly lowers and the three boys cheered for their success. Once it finally reaches down, they walked happily on the bridge and head over to the car that was waiting for them.

Until….

The bridge start to lift itself again, the three boys looked over to the generator and found out that the generator somehow turned off and needs to be restarted again.

"How come this scene seem familiar to me" Tristan confessed.

"Screw that! I'm going" Insignificant exclaimed and slides down the bridge and heads back to the generator, just as the zombies cornered him.

Eugene and Tristan rushed over to the car and entered, the car drove off thus ending their challenge at the city.

* * *

 ** _Chill-Zone_**

 ** _"Steven you're the first to arrive so your team are first!"_**

 ** _"Pandora is next so you're second"_**

 ** _"April and her partner are third!"_**

 ** _"And since all of you are complete, Dallas and Dahlia achieved fourth!"_**

Steven, April and Pandora cheered for their victory as the 'infected' contestants came by them.

Andrew is completely covered in paint, while the rest of the contestants just giggled at Andrew's misfortune.

"Cheer up Sweetie we won!" Charity cheered.

After a few hours, the car finally reached the chill-zone and dropped of Tristan and Eugene along with the infected contestants waiting for them

" ** _Eugene and Noy, Fifth place!"_**

 ** _"Tristan and Carter, Sixth Place!"_**

"Now since three teams didn't make it to the Chill-Zone, it's up to Eugene and Tristan to choose which team will be eliminated!" Don announced.

"What?! You mean we're not doing another challenge?" Antonio asked.

"We can only film twenty five minutes of footage, I think this is the best way to save time" Don confessed.

"Whatever, just eliminate us" Gabriel commented.

Rhianza couldn't feel anything but guilt on why Gabriel is sad about the events.

Along with Insignificant and the entire infected felt guilty for Gabriel's change of attitude.

Tristan said "If you want Gabriel, you can-

"No! It's fine that we've come this far. Just eliminate us okay so that we can go back to our lives" Gabriel exclaimed.

"WAIT!" Insignificant shouted "We volunteer as well"

"WHAT?!" The Country Siblings, Awesome Geeks and College Roommates asked incredulously.

"I've been a bad friend to a certain someone today, and I've changed! Plus, everyone on this team is a major pessimist sometimes like April, Andrew, Antonio, Dallas, Carter, Pandora, Rhianza and Eugene" Insignificant confessed.

"HEY!" said names retorted except Carter and Rhianza with one not caring, and the other feeling a bit guilty.

"But Gabriel has this spark that can brighten even the loneliest of people! If I were the one that gets rid of him then what kind of changed man am I?" Insignificant said.

Gabriel was lost for words "Insig-

"Look Gabriel, You're going to stay for a little while okay? I realize now that these people need someone to cheer them up even when there is no hope at all." Insignificant said.

Darold couldn't help but cry and hugged Dallas tightly.

Gabriel cried happily and hugged Insignificant with the latter returning the hug "Thanks, you snapped me back to my original self again"

"Sometimes its better to stay who you are my friend" Insignificant advised.

"Dude, are you crying?" Pandora asked Don.

"SHUT UP! I'm not crying, anyway **_Insignifcant and Darold you're eliminated!"_** Don announced.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Technicals (Gabriel and Rhianza)_

 _Rhianza: Silently looks away with a small blush on her face._

 _Gabriel: Okay I admit, I was lost in the depths of despair but luckily I manage to stand back up with the help of my friends! I can't believe that I almost quit the race but man did I dodged a bullet or what_

 _Rhianza: I'm sorry_

 _Gabriel: Don't worry Insig and Darold, if we win we'll split the money with ya! Right Rhianza?_

 _Rhianza: You're not mad at me?_

 _Gabriel: How can I be mad?_

 _Rhianza: *Hugs Gabriel unexpectedly and weeps silently, the male technical blushed a little* Thank you for coming back._

 _Gabriel: *Hugs back* and I'm not leaving ever again_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _"It was fun while it lasted, at first all I cared about was victory and nothing more. But after Spain I began thinking of other things in life and look where it got us" Insignificant confessed._

 _"I can't believe that I helped a person Insig, I successfully helped a lot of people!" Darold cheered._

 _"You know, we were failures in North Korea and sometimes we felt like we are. But after this amazing experience, I like to think otherwise!" Insignificant cheered_

 _"It was nice for everyone to hug us farewell though, makes me want to cry!" Darold confessed._

 _"HA! You have a weak soul, but I'am a stone cold man with a heart of gold!" Insignificant replied._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much!" Insignificant cried and hugs Dallas, Eugene and Steven "I Love you all!"

"We love you too buddy" Eugene replied.

"You're a good friend" Dallas commented.

"Ok, This isn't awkward at all" Steven said.

"Thanks for being there for me Darold, you're a cool guy" Noy confessed.

"It'll be lonely without you two" Dahlia confessed.

"You stay out of trouble guys, Especially when it comes to medicine" Andrew advised.

"I'm gonna miss you less Andrew" Darold confessed

With one last group hug from the four teams, the North Koreans bid farewell and took a flight to South Korea, it was too late for any of them to correct the two soldiers since the two happily jumped into the bag conveyor belt and excitedly left.

" ** _Well that was stupid, Tune us next time on The Ridonculous Race Insanity!"_** Don announced

 ** _Rankings So Far!_**

 ** _1_** ** _st_** ** _: The College Roommates (Andrew and Steven)_**

 ** _2_** ** _nd_** ** _: The Pizzeria Sisters (Pandora and Charity)_**

 ** _3_** ** _rd_** ** _: The Twins (April and Jenna)_**

 ** _4_** ** _th_** ** _: The Country Siblings (Dallas and Dahlia)_**

 ** _5_** ** _th_** ** _: The Awesome Geeks (Noy and Eugene)_**

 ** _6_** ** _th_** ** _: The Half-Brothers (Tristan and Carter)_**

 ** _7_** ** _th_** ** _: The Armadas (Charlotte and Antonio)_**

 ** _8_** ** _th_** ** _: The Technicals (Gabriel and Rhianza)_**

 ** _ELIMINATED!_**

 ** _9_** ** _th_** ** _: The Spy and Surgeon (Insignificant and Darold)_**

 ** _10_** ** _th_** ** _: The Weirdos (J.J and Tavon)_**

 ** _11_** ** _th_** ** _: The You-Tubers (Zachery and Kevin)_**

 ** _12_** ** _th_** ** _: The News Anchors (Pamela and Carmen)_**

 ** _13_** ** _th_** ** _: The Clubbies (Samantha and Flynn)_**

 ** _14_** ** _th_** ** _: The Pen-Pal Besties (Zoey and Dawn)_**

 ** _15_** ** _th_** ** _: The Ninja Contortionists (Eli and Marron)_**

 ** _16_** ** _th_** ** _: The 'Normal' Friends (Dave and Ella)_**

 ** _17_** ** _th_** ** _: The Trouble-Makers (Bucky and Nutty)_**

 ** _18_** ** _th_** ** _: The Princess and Ranger (Christopher and Parasoul)_**

 ** _19_** ** _th_** ** _: The Hotshots (Fay and Danny)_**

 ** _20_** ** _th_** ** _: The Sirens (Shannon and Elias)_**

 ** _I'm really sorry for the late update, I lost motivation plus it was freaking hot and a lot of things came up that I don't want to explain. Also I have no idea how to do this chapter so it was a bit winging it. But don't worry, the next chapter won't be winging it because it is an important chapter that will have a huge impact of the story! For the Psycho will be revealed in the next chapter! Care to guess._**

 ** _Also see you guys and gals in a while!_**


	27. E24: Amusing Psycho Park (Part 1)

**_Hello Everybody, Insanity Radical is back from the flesh and is here to bring you back the newest addition of The Ridonculous Race Insanity! Everybody start dancing and singing because this story isn't dead yet. Actually it died for a month but there was a thunderstorm called 'determination' struck the corpse and brought it back to life!_**

 ** _I actually suffered a rare case of jetlag, Me and dad had to visit grandpa in the south and I forgot my laptop, I also invited my girlfriend turned ex-girlfriend turned girlfriend again to come with me, and I missed all my idiotic bros back home because we had lots of plans for the month of July._**

 ** _Anyway when we get back, one of my friends punched me in the gut and told me I was a pathetic excuse for a human being and me, the very definition of insanityradical, tackled said guy and we started brawling until eventually we got married as bros on top of a mountain and surely the crowd is all jealous!_**

 ** _But hey, at least risk is therapeutic._**

 ** _Now rereading this story, I completely lost some crazy ideas for the remaining eight teams so if you could do me a solid a put some ideas on the review section, that'll be awesome. Plus I'll give you a platonic virtual kiss! Don't spread that around or my girlfriend will kill me._**

 ** _Anyway enough with the fact that the Danganronpa 3 anime is out, let's do this!_**

 ** _Episode 24: Amusing Psycho Park (Part 1)_**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 ** _Confessional: The Half Brothers (Tristan and Carter)_**

 _Tristan: What do I feel now that I reached the finale 8? Totally excited that's what! Everyone in the final eight are all cool and awesome! Everyone present deserves to be in the finale 8,though I missed The You-Tubers, their constant arguing about who is better bring life to the show._

 _Carter: *shakes his head disapprovingly*_

 _Tristan: What?! The You-Tubers are the ones that deserve to make it to the merge, they were cool bros!_

 _Carter: *Coughs* *Puts a wacky face and started flailing his arms like a psychopath*_

 _Tristan: The Weirdos made it the half-point Carter!_

 _Carter: *Hugs Tristan and gives a peck on the cheek, the punches him in the face*_

 _Tristan: You're starting to act like Sam- Oh yeah, So you like Samantha and Flynn better than Kevin and Zachery?_

 _Carter: *Nods*_

 _Tristan: Wow dude, my respect for you just got higher_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 ** _Confessional: The Technicals (Gabriel and Rhianza)_**

 _Gabriel: If I could do explain what I would feel right now for reaching this far, I would say it like this._

 _Rhianza: Please don't shout, you could just do one episode without shouting or cheering._

 _Gabriel: Rhee, I don't shout all the time. I can be quiet like you_

 _April: *Outside* No you can't!_

 _Andrew: *Outside* It's in your nature!_

 _Pandora: *Outside* My ears bleed sometimes because of you!_

 _Rhianza: Told you.._

 _Gabriel: *Laughs* Well you can't stop the Gabriel from shouting his joy, not even now!_

 _Rhianza: Please d-_

 _Gabriel: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 ** _Confessional: The Awesome Geeks (Noy and Eugene)_**

 _Eugene: Sometimes I feel like we are the underdog team of this season babe._

 _Noy: What makes you say that?_

 _Eugene: Well we don't reach first place easy, we are close to last place, and I think we got saved from elimination multiple times._

 _Noy: Honey, Tristan and Carter never won any leg of the race._

 _Eugene: Back in China, they did._

 _Noy: No, Carmen and Pamela won first and they just took Tristan and Carter with them_

 _Eugene: Oooh_

 _Noy: Plus The Pizzeria Sisters ended up last place multiple times than us, they got saved from elimination a lot of times than us._

 _Eugene: Really?_

 _Noy: Maybe it's best to believe in ourselves Eugene, we can win this season if we stick to our beliefs!_

 _Eugene: You're right. Sorry for being a loser._

 _Noy: *Kisses Eugene's cheek* I like it when you agree with me *giggles*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 ** _Confessional: The Country Siblings (Dallas and Dahlia)_**

 _Dahlia: Aren't you excited brother! We are so close into winning the million *Hugs Dallas* Brother?_

 _Dallas: Huh? Oh yeah, I'm happy that we made it this far._

 _Dahlia: Brother, is there something you are not telling me?_

 _Dallas: It's nothing Dahlia, your old brother just thinking strategically that's all._

 _Dahlia: Aww *Places her head on Dallas' shoulder* You always worry sometimes, would it make you gay if you would just relax a little?_

 _Dallas: I suppose not…._

 _Dahlia: So on our next challenge, we should have fun! Just like Flynn and Samantha or J.J and Tavon would! Promise?_

 _Dallas: *Hesitates but sighs in defeat* Promise…_

 _Dahlia: GO TEAM!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 ** _Confessional: The College Roommates (Steven and Andrew)_**

 _Andrew: So yeah, Finale eight….Wooo_

 _Steven: Andrew you are such a downer some times_

 _Andrew: I can't help it, so far everything that happened since we had a chance to return to the game is good luck! I have not experienced any bad days ever since!_

 _Steven: Maybe you're cured?_

 _Andrew: No! That means there is going to be a huge amount of bad luck coming our way, it's gonna be massive I swear to God!_

 _Steven: Andrew you're overreac-_

 _Andrew: Oh God, does this mean I'm gonna die tomorrow, or maybe I get severely wounded or my friends will get mutilated or *Gasps* Charity! That son of a bitch luck of mine is going to kill my girlfriend! *Shakes Steven in panic*_

 _Steven: HELP ME!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 ** _Confessional: The Pizzeria Sisters (Charity and Pandora)_**

 _Pandora: So we're in the final eight huh? Awesome, but that means that the competition will get even more intense and possibly more than I could handle._

 _Charity: I promise to you Pandora that there are no blackout challenges okay. No need to be paranoid._

 _Pandora: Who says anything about me scared at the dark little sis? I'm not afraid of the dark if it means protecting you!_

 _Charity: Pandora, I can defend myself thank you. Besides I got Andrew to take care of me!_

 _Pandora: That nerd is weak, you're the one protecting him!_

 _Charity: *Giggles* Yeah, but he looks so cute when he's protecting me. Makes me wanna faint in happiness_

 _Pandora: Point is, we need to start taking this race more seriously. Got it?_

 _Charity: Affirmative! But we're still taking my boyfriend right?_

 _Pandora: If you're a good girl then yes_

 _Charity: Woof!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 ** _Confessional: The Twins (April and Jenna)_**

 _April: You know, thinking back the first day we joined this race. A lot of things happened back then, like for example, you Jenna are a bit more open than normal._

 _Jenna: W-Well I met some very nice people. Even you s-sis you have a boyfriend now and some good friends too!_

 _April: Tristan? Yeah, he makes me laugh but don't tell him I said that cause it'll get into his head. Dallas is still hiding something from me though and Andrew is a good rival for my intelligence._

 _Jenna: *Giggles* It's like you have a reverse harem sis._

 _April: Dammit, I told you to stay away from J.J and Tavon back then._

 _Jenna: But we have a lot of free time, and also shouldn't you be happy than you survived this far than Carmen?_

 _April: You're lucky that was a good change of topic sister. But yes, if Carmen is here I would rub it in her face….Oh wait? she isn't here anymore hahaha!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 ** _Confessional: The Armadas_**

 _Charlotte: It's great that we are in the finale eight, we've been through a lot of things and hurdle to get here. A lot of joy, peace and fun but most of all *sniff*_

 _Antonio: Oh boy, what's wrong?_

 _Charlotte: I MISS KEVIN! *Clings to Antonio and starts crying* I want to see my boo again!_

 _Antonio: First of all *Flinched* this hurts, second of all if we can visit him once we won the race!_

 _Charlotte: B-But he's cool and, and I'm a weirdo! It'll never work out! *Starts beating up Antonio*_

 _Antonio: GAH! OUCH! STOP IT CHA-_

 _Charlotte: Don't worry baby, I've sent you text everyday!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _(Playa Des Lozers (This is totally different than the ones in Mclean's version. It has a chocolate fountain)_**

In Hawaii where the Playa is located, Kevin, Zachery and along with Zachery's girlfriend Amanda are reclining in the resort along with the other eliminated contestants.

"Hey Kevin, where's your phone?" Amanda asked "I just sent you a cool GIF"

"Sorry Amanda but my phone went missing for some reason" Kevin confessed.

"Wait, why did you send Kevin a GIF and not me?" Zachery asked curiously.

"Because she likes me more Zachery, that's right, you're dealing with a totally hard-core cheating case right here Zach-Zach" Kevin exclaimed

"Is this true?" Zachery asked.

"Don't listen to that jerk Zachery, I want you to show the GIF on my phone!" Amanda replied and went to Zachery's recliner, laying down beside him and showed her phone. Unknown to her that Zachery's head was close to her bosom making the boyfriend blush red.

Kevin groaned "Dammit! The fans need more Zachery's humiliation videos!"

Suddenly a splash of water bathed him soaking wet as Zachery, Amanda and a few other contestants like Danny and Fay started laughing at him.

"J.J!" Kevin yelled angrily.

"Sorry Kevin, but I just had to show Nutty over here how to perform a well known sawn dive!" J.J said as she rose out of the pool.

"Yeah but you should be careful, what if I had a phone in me then that'll destroy it!"

"Your phone, it's in Samantha's room" J.J replied.

"Wait what?!"

"I'am AquaSam!" Samantha shouted at the top of the diving board "I'am the king of all sea creatures and anything that needs water or relatable to water, now bow down before me!"

"For God's sake weirdo, we need to use the diving board too!" Bucky said angrily.

"BLASPHEMY! You dare, talk to your God that way, AquaSam throws a triton at you!"

"Ouch! You just threw a fork at me!" Bucky yelled.

"And there's more where that came from! AquaSam leap!" Samantha yelled and jumped into the water, belly flopping into the pool while the others felt sorry for Samantha's pain.

Flynn, who is having a fun talking to Tavon and Christopher saw Samantha crashing into the pool and carried her out "I'll be taking her to the room now"

"And while you're at it can you take my phone on the way back, it's in your room!" Kevin requested.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

 _Last time on The Ridonculous Race, the finale nine went into a dead corner and fought themselves in an entire city filled with zombies AAAHH! Everyone held their ground and some conflicts were made, April has suddenly doubted Andrew as the psycho, Dallas told April to stay away from the mystery at hand, Gabriel realizes that not everything is all rainbows and unicorns which made a huge despair inducing impact on the tech boy. But there are some relationships that strengthen during this experience like Dallas and Steven, Eugene and Tristan and finally Insignificant and Gabriel along with Rhianza and the latter. In the end, The Spy and Surgeon did one last final good deed to The Technicals by giving them the victory and thus ending the game for the North Koreans._

 ** _Don: Eight teams are still running for the cash money, but today we'll have to get rid of three of them! That's right, today's going to be the most brutal three part episode here on The RIDONCOLOUS RACE INSANITY!_**

* * *

 ** _(Intro: You already know how it goes…)_**

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled, except for Carter and Rhianza.

"It's just what Don wants me to tell you all" Dallas informed "Three teams will be eliminated before we could have another break again"

"So what you're telling me is that the last three teams to reach the carpet of completion will leave immediately?!" Antonio asked incredulously.

"No that's not it at all" Dallas replied.

"Then what?!" Pandora asked angrily.

"I can assume that there are three carpets of completions, and we need to cross them all before taking a break is that it?" April assumed.

"That's right. Once we reach the Chill-Zone for today's challenge, is also the start for the next challenge and so on until we reach the finale five" Dallas replied.

"We're not robots you know" Andrew said "No offense Rhianza"

Rhianza rolled her eyes at the luckster.

"Well we can take rest when we are on flights, I don't see the big deal about it" Gabriel replied.

"Stop with the optimism for at least a second, this is going to be a ton of running" Eugene said.

"You're right. That means our legs will be flawless beauties after this!" Tristan cheered and raised his hand to Gabriel "Up top bro!"

Gabriel agreed and high-fived Tristan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Confessional: Pandora (Member of The Pizzeria Sisters)_

 _Pandora: In all honesty, I believe that the Psycho case is garbage to how the mystery on why Tristan and Gabriel are still in the race rather than like The News Anchors or That royal married couple._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Eugene (Member of The Awesome Geeks)_

 _Eugene: Seriously? I mean Rhianza and Carter are smart and good and all but Tristan's idiocy and Gabriel's goofiness are bringing them down, I will kiss Darold's butt if one of them made it to the finale five._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Charity (Member of The Pizzeria Sisters)_

 _Charity: I just heard what Eugene said and_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _*Chuckles*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

The eight teams head over to the last Chill-Zone and each were forced to go to a cruise ship that will lead them to the next location. Everyone decided to rest or strengthen up before the challenge starts, Tristan and Gabriel went over to the pool side to have some fun. Carter and Rhianza are both reading books reclining near the pool to watch over their partners.

April and Steven are inside the cruise ship playing table tennis while Jenna and Dahlia are both at the cafeteria trying out some new cuisines.

Charlotte and Noy are at the arcade section having the time of their lives whilst Andrew and Eugene are having their time with their girlfriends Charity and Noy, even though both boys wanted to play risk with Antonio and Dallas.

"So Dallas, you and I never interacted much" Antonio confessed "How are you"

"Fine" Dallas replied.

"You're not fine, I know that face. You sir are worried" Antonio said.

"What makes you say that?" Dallas asked.

"I make that face whenever Charlotte is head over heels over someone" Antonio said happily "Do you want to tell me what's wrong"

Dallas looked at Antonio calmly before he replied "I'm not taking you and Charlotte in danger Antonio, I just hope you would understand why I can't tell you"

"Dallas. This race changed a lot of us over the past weeks, you could at least tell me what's wrong." Antonio said stubbornly "If you're worried about something then tell us, we'll help you"

Dallas simply gave Antonio a half-smile before continuing his turn.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Armadas (Charlotte and Antonio)_

 _Charlotte: You seem rather…..happy._

 _Antonio: What's wrong of me being happy?_

 _Charlotte: *Raises her hands in defense* Nothing at all! But I never seen you this happy before, I don't know what it is and I can't put my finger on it._

 _Antonio: Well I wouldn't blame you Charlotte. Lately I've been rather down this past few years, especially after your break-up. But now, I feel like the sun and the skies, the wind beneath his wings, the-_

 _Charlotte: Antonio, did you forget to drink your coffee again?_

 _Antonio: *Face-palms*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"By the way Don, you never told us where we are going for this challenge?" April asked, as she walked over to the relaxing host.

"Oh we'll get there" Don replied.

"And where exactly is 'there'?" April asked.

"We're here!" One of Don's staff cheered in excitement, this cheer made all sixteen contestants rush over to find out where is the next location.

* * *

 ** _Don:_** ** _New Orleans is a Louisiana city on the Mississippi River, near the Gulf of Mexico. Nicknamed the "Big Easy," it's known for its round-the-clock nightlife, vibrant live-music scene and spicy, singular cuisine reflecting its history as a melting pot of French, African and American cultures. Embodying its festive spirit is Mardi Gras, the late-winter carnival famed for raucous costumed parades and public partying._** _ **But the contestants won't be partying tonight, they will have to go to Beech Mountain where a creepy game awaits them.**_

"Let's go, go go!" Pandora cheered.

"Run, Run, Run!" Gabriel shouted.

"Bathroom, Bathroom, Bathroom!" Steven cried as he rushed to the nearest restrooms.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Andrew (Member of The College Roommates)_

 _*Steven was sighing in relief while Andrew shakes his head in disapproval*_

 _Andrew: Yep, we are so gonna get eliminated today_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"TAXIII!" Antonio yelled as he stands his ground on the streets, one taxi driver however didn't give attention about Antonio's plea as he continues to text his friends.

"Antonio, the car's not stopping!" Charlotte cried.

Before Antonio could meet his demise, Dallas manages to grab Antonio before he could get hit by the vehicle.

"Watch yourself, you could have been killed!" Dallas exclaimed in worry.

"I don't want to see someone die in this competition!" Dahlia cried, though Antonio didn't seem to notice what the younger Country sibling said and just stared at Dallas with amazement.

"Th-Thanks by the way" Antonio replied.

"No worries, can't have you dying now right?" Dallas said and motioned Dahlia to leave "Well, see you"

Antonio gave a nervous chuckle as Dallas and Dahlia went away, though Charlotte was still confused about the entire scene.

"What are you looking so confused for, we got a race to win!" Antonio exclaimed and signals for another taxi.

The Country Siblings takes the lead, followed by The Armadas and then The Awesome Geeks, The Technicals, and The Pizzeria Sisters.

"TAXI!" April yelled, causing one vehicle to stop.

"Where to ladies?" the driver asked.

"Beech Mountain please" Jenna replied as she and her older twin entered the vehicle.

"Alright" the driver said and drove forward, then he asked "What brings you to New Orleans and want to go to Beech Mountain?"

"W-Well there's this challenge we need to get to" Jenna replied.

"So can you please hurry it up" April requested politely.

"A challenge huh? This might be a wild guess but I think I know what will happen" the driver confessed and gave a chuckle.

Both Jenna and April shared confused looks.

* * *

 ** _Don:_** **_The Land of Oz was a 16-acre theme park, dedicated to allowing you to experience the greatness of skipping down the yellow brick road, arm in arm with your very own lion, scarecrow, and tin man. It opened in 1970, with the intention of having the ski resort be a year-round attraction. It did not have any of the classic amusement park rides, but was only intended to allow the visitors assume the role of Dorothy. The adventure started out at Dorothy's house in Kansas, went through all the famous scenes, and finally coming to an end in Emerald City to meet the Wizard. It's opening day saw more than 20,000 visitors. Grover Robbins, the owner, developed it to be based more on the book rather than the movie, but after his death a few months after the park opened, the number of visitors quickly decreased, due to the lacking driving force and real-estate prices. In 1975 a fire occurred in Emerald City, destroying many of the artifacts that were actually used in the movie. The park is opened every year for 2 days in October for the "Autumn of Oz". The park is still mostly intact except for a few missing brings, but it still has an oddly weird feel to it._**

"AAAHHHHHH!" one manages to scream in absolute terror.

Everyone looked confusingly at the easiest person to get frightened, which is Tristan.

Tristan looked offended "Hey, I didn't scream this time guys! I'm brave too"

Everyone then looked at Pandora who was clinging to Andrew and Charity for protection; the older Pizzeria night guard squeezes both the couples's arms.

"Can someone just read out loud the tip, or I might get a prosthetic arm after this!" Andrew yelled.

"This place give me the chills guys" Gabriel confessed.

"I HATE CREEPY AMUSEMENT PARKS!" Pandora confessed.

"Really? It wasn't obvious" April remarked

"Child Killing. Ghost. Animatronic. GAH SAVE ME SIX OCLOCK!" Pandora yelled and started waving her turned on flashlight.

"Read it!" Andrew barked at Noy.

"All right jeez" Noy said as she rolled her eyes "Ok, **_ALL IN! Teams must enter the Land of Oz_**

"NEVER!"

" ** _And claim two keys to get them out, The Twins must collect Red keys, the Brothers have Blue, We have Green, Night guards have Yellow, Armadas have pink, Techies have Violet, Siblings have Brown while Roommates have Grey"_**

"How are we supposed to find grey keys inside an abandoned amusement park?" Steven asked.

"Don't ask me, that's just what the tip said" Noy replied.

Noy looked over the tip once again and announced " ** _Oh wait there's more. Don't get yourselves caught by the serial killer or else he will give you a bad time"_**

"What serial killer?" Eugene asked.

"THAT SERIAL KILLER!" April pointed out to a man in a hockey mask, holding a fake chainsaw and starts to add revving sound effects with his mouth.

Everyone screamed in terror and ran inside the amusement park with the serial killer chasing them.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: April (Member of The Twins)_

 _April: If anyone asks-_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Dallas (Member of The Country Siblings)_

 _Dallas: I did not-_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Eugene (Member of The Awesome Geeks)_

 _Eugene: Got scared by a man in hockey mask-_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Antonio (Member of The Armadas)_

 _Antonio: Holding a Balloon Chainsaw!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Andrew (Member of The College Roommates)_

 _Andrew: I just go along with the others….._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

Due to the real terrified contestants trying to survive, all of them splits up and forgot to stick with their teammate, the serial killer chased down only one couple as he keeps waving his balloon chainsaw.

"Why is it always me to become the first victim, why?!" Eugene cried.

"This is your entire fault, you dragged me into this!" Charity screamed.

"How is this, my fault?!"

The two contestants keep running on the yellow brick road with the serial killer chasing them behind. The rest of the contestants who didn't get followed by the creepy person came out of their hiding places.

"Wait, where's everyone?" Jenna asked.

Carter came out of the bushes and shrugged.

"Oh no! April is all alone without me, we need to find her quick!" Jenna cried, but was soothed down when Carter held her hand.

"You're right, I know April can take care of herself" Jenna sighed "Then, let's work together to win this challenge!"

Carter gave a thumb up.

In the forest part section of the attraction, Rhianza and Noy walked together as they start to find any keys for them to escape.

"How creepy was that serial killer?" Noy asked.

"Very" Rhianza replied monotonously "Find anything?"

"No, sorry" Noy replied "I hope Eugene and Charity will be safe. Especially my boyfriend"

"I won't worry about it, Charity is an expert night guard and Eugene is the next toughest guy around next to Dallas" Rhianza said boredly.

"Yeah!" Noy cheered " You know Rhianza, we never really hang out much. Dahlia has Charlotte, Charity has Aranea, Jenna has April and April has Pandora. I was thinking we could be like best friends or so?"

Rhianza looked at Noy who wore a sheepish grin and gave a small nod "Sure, I don't mind"

"Really?" Noy asked, and when Rhianza nods again she gave a loud squeal that gained the attention of the serial killer.

"THERE YOU ARE, FLESH MEAT!" The serial killer yelled.

Rhianza glared at Noy before the two of them started running.

"I'm sorry!" Noy cried.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Noy (Member of The Awesome Geeks)_

 _*Both her and Rhianza have been captured and are now tied together inside the manager's room*_

 _Noy: I suck at first impressions, but once people get to know me then they love me instantly! Look at Eugene, he's been crushing on me since we were kids. Sure, April said I was a bit clumsy and Gabriel is afraid of me when I hold a knife while Pandora never takes me seriously. And even though Andrew stated that he was surprised that a girl like me stayed this far, I know deep down inside he likes me!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

Meanwhile, at Emerald City is where April and Tristan are looking for keys with April checking on the throne while her boyfriend searches each room.

"Keys are small, it'll take us days just to find one!" Tristan groaned.

"Hush! Didn't you hear Noy's squeal followed by her screaming in fear? Don't make a noise cause that killer will find us!" April shouted "Plus, with these low budget amusement parks you need to be careful or else the ground might collapse"

The two of them continues to try and find some keys until April found one with the color red below the throne.

"Got one!" April cheered and walked over to Tristan "Now let's find your blue ke- WHOA!"

The wooden floor collapses causing April to fall three feet into the ground, Tristan screamed and rushed over to his girlfriend.

"Are you alright April?!" Tristan asked in worry.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M ALRIGHT?! Get me out of here" April remarked.

"FLESH MEATTT!" The serial killer shouted and tackled Tristan to the ground.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, I KNOW KUNG FU!" Tristan yelled.

The Serial Killer started to make motor sounds with his mouth and hits Tristan with his balloon chainsaw, causing the Half-Brother to panic.

"MY BLOOD! THE CHAINSAW IS SPILLING MY BL- Oh wait, it's a prop" Tristan said calmly before getting dragged by the serial killer.

"HELP ME!" April yelled.

* * *

 ** _Don: Things are starting to get interesting, but we won't be seeing the end of this challenge just now. Stay tuned because we will be taking a short break here on The Ridonculous Race!_**

 ** _Pairs (Unintentionally)_**

 ** _1._** ** _April and Tristan (1 Key)_**

 ** _2._** ** _Noy and Rhianza (0 keys)_**

 ** _3._** ** _Charity and Eugene (0 keys)_**

 ** _4._** ** _Dallas and Antonio (0 keys)_**

 ** _5._** ** _Jenna and Carter (0 keys)_**

 ** _6._** ** _Gabriel and Steven (0 keys)_**

 ** _7._** ** _Andrew and Pandora (0 keys)_**

 ** _8._** ** _Charlotte and Dahlia (0 keys)_**

 ** _SORRY THAT I HAD TO CUT IT IN HALF, BUT I GOT A LOT OF SCHOOL WORK TO DO AND I'M EVEN SURPRISED TO PASS THIS ON! I'll have it done maybe next week or two weeks I promise. Stay Classy World!_**


	28. E24: Amusing Psycho Park (Part 2)

_**HELLO EVERYONE INSANITY RADICAL HERE WITH THE NEW CHAPTER, Or should i say part 2 of the Episode. Told you it would take me a week or less than two weeks.**_

 _ **Anyway, let's get it over with so i hope you enjoy. This was fun and also heartbreaking to write**_

* * *

 _ **Episode 24: Amusing Psycho Park (Part 2)**_

We return our story to where we last left off, specifically to Tristan who is being carried by the serial killers shoulders.

"I KNOW KARATE!" Tristan threatened "If you don't release me, I will unleash the strongest force in the world?!"

"MEAT TALK NONSENSE!"

"No it's not! My girlfriend has a little twin sister who is strong than the neither average man nor woman. You mess with the Tristan then you mess with my girlfriend and then you mess with Carter my awesome bro, then you'll get a taste of JENNA!"

The serial killer sighed, he wasn't paid enough to handle the contestant's weird ways especially people like Tristan. That's why he focused on the sane people more, since they are more tolerable than anyone.

The Serial Killer entered the storage where he spots Rhianza and Noy trying to break free on their restraints.

"We weren't escaping. Your knots are impossible to break" Rhianza informed immediately to avoid suspicion.

"No it's not, I mean we're just trying to get rid of my knots because you get out of yours easily" Noy confessed confusingly which earned her a glare from Rhianza.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Noy (Member of The Awesome Geeks)_

 _*She, Rhianza and Tristan are tied up together with an even tighter know which Rhianza is trying to find a way to escape*_

 _Noy: Oh yeah, I'am so nailing this new best friends forever gig. I bet Charlotte and Dahlia or maybe Pandora and April don't match to how close me and Rhianza are!_

 _Tristan: You got us in a bigger trouble you know._

 _Noy: Yes, because this is my plan to make sure me and Rhianza to have a good time together. And you are ruining it!_

 _Tristan: We are in a challenge girl!_

 _Rhianza: *Sighs* Why am I stuck with you two again?_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

Charity and Eugene have been wandering around and trying to look for their respective keys, so far only Eugene has managed to grab his team's key while Charity is starting to get worried.

"So, um this is awkward" Charity confessed.

"What do you mean?" Eugene asked.

"Well for starters, I didn't expect to be paired up with you. You're like the shadow of Noy because she's more recognizable" Charity confessed.

"Really? Am I that boring?"

"Afraid so, most people always observe the hot chick rather than her boyfriend" Charity confessed "Look at April and Tristan, April is more recognizable. Fay and Danny, Romeo and Julie-

"I get it. So what do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know, try to become more….heroic?" Charity suggested.

"MEAT PIECES!"

Charity and Eugene immediately started running as the serial killer chases after them.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Eugene (Member of The Awesome Geeks)_

 _*Charity is running around in circles with the serial killer chasing her*_

 _Eugene: So she called me boring…I don't know how I should feel about that, I think I gave a good impression on my peers to be honest. Dallas and Dahlia think I'm cool, plus there is the North Koreans and The Clubmates and Zoey and Dawn! But, most of them are eliminated now…_

 _Charity: Why are you only chasing me? Eugene is standing right there for damn's sake!_

 _Serial Killer: Bigger Meat! Bigger Meat!_

 _Charity: Stop looking at my butt pervert! Off limits!_

 _Serial Killer: BIGGER MEAT!_

 _Charity: Eugene Help me!_

 _Eugene: Well not today! I will become heroic this time!_

 _*Serial Killer tackles Charity to the ground*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

Jenna and Carter have decided to search near the entrance of the amusement park, so far they only found one blue key and it was rather getting boring for both Jenna and Carter.

Carter continues to search to some old files in the near office while Jenna takes attention to the cash registers and ticket booths.

Carter, manages to find a full closet filled with old records made for carnivals plus he was near a sound station and thought he could use it to his advantage, plus to relief Jenna in her boredom.

"Found anything yet Carter?" Jenna asked, as she entered the office.

Carter shook his head and showed Jenna an old romantic record.

"Carter, w-what are you planning to do with that?" Jenna asked.

Carter takes Jenna's hand and gives her the record, he heads over to the desks to gather some supplies he can find useful such as a half roll of scotch tape, a bunch of pens, stacks of papers and a cartridge full of ink.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Jenna (Member of The Twins)_

 _Jenna: Ok….Carter told me his plan, well not really told but explained. *Blushes* I didn't know he was this smart and also romantic at the same time, maybe even smarter than sis. *Starts to think about it* Nah, I don't think someone could outmatch sis!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: April (Member of The Twins)_

 _*She's still stuck below the Emerald palace*_

 _April: Am I mad about Tristan leaving me? Not really, I already predicted that if I'm partnered with my boyfriend and I fell into a trap. Tristan won't survive, as much as I love his goofiness he still needs someone smart or responsible to keep him company._

 _But what do I blame my stupidity from? Well, one of which is me of course because I didn't felt the unstable floor and I was focused on finally having alone time with my BOYFRIEND! Seriously, we haven't made out for a week! Girls might take that the wrong idea, so you have no reason to blame me._

 _Since all alternatives are out, it comes to a unanimous vote that this is all Andrew's fault. You hear that Andrew, this is all your doing *Shook her head*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

Speaking of the luckster, he and Pandora are travelling to the yellow brick road, specifically near the giftshops and items the park sells to gain more profit. Andrew has been searching through endless piles of stuffed toys while Pandora keeps searching on shelves and closets.

"This is hopeless! I can't find another key" Pandora groaned.

"Keep it to yourself Pandora, we can find another key for you and Charity" Andrew said

"Aren't you going to find yours?"

"Meh, I bet Steven will do it on his own, I'm just making sure you and Charity survive the three team elimination challenge" Andrew confessed.

"Alright spill it, what's wrong?" Pandora asked

Andrew sighed as he stopped looking around and sat one of the cashier desks "My luck is being weird today, I've been receiving a ton of good luck today"

"Such as?"

"Nothing much, and that's good luck because normally everything turns chaotic and explosions or something. I'm just worried about the people close to me" Andrew confessed.

Pandora tried to keep her laughter but failed, she started with a snort then giggled, after that she let out a full hearted laugh that made her shed tears.

"What's so funny about that?" Andrew asked, slightly offended.

"It's because. You're so stupid despite your appearance!" Pandora replied.

"How is it, that I'm stupid? I just told you that there's a chance something bad is bound to happen and you just laugh it off?!"

"Andrew" Pandora said after a few snickers "You really are a softie, you know that?"

Andrew blushed "N-No I'm not! I'm just trying to think of ways how to handle my luck!" Andrew exclaimed.

"You know nerd. I don't think you should be worrying about us, I think you should worry about yourself more. Start thinking about yourself for one goddamn second" Pandora suggested "Who knows? Maybe it will boost your cuteness"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Andrew (Member of The College Roommates)_

 _Andrew: *Sigh* Maybe Pandora's right. All this time I've been doing nothing but let the others claim the win and never prioritize myself. True that you should consider other people's emotions but sometimes you got to think about your own. *Chuckles* No wonder Steven is somehow mad at me, I never let him win anything. Well that's what you get when an Engineering student meets a Medical student_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

Antonio and Dallas have already found one key for their team, both agree to find their respective partners first before finding the last remaining key to win. Dallas volunteered to take the lead while Antonio follows behind, but the latter has been conflicting himself with these new found emotion and it was making him lose focus.

"See anything yet?" Dallas asked.

"W-What?" Antonio asked surprised.

"I mean, have you seen the others? I can't even find anyone in this place" Dallas replied "The last pair we saw are Rhianza and Noy, and they have been taken by the Serial Killer"

"Well we shouldn't focus on the other teams Dallas, we need to find Charlotte and Dahlia before the others could cross the first of the three Chill-Zones, otherwise we will be eliminated" Antonio replied.

"Don't worry, I won't let that happen without putting an effort into it" Dallas assured.

The male Country Sibling took the lead while Antonio let out a silent sigh and followed.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Antonio (Member of The Armadas)_

 _Antonio: I don't know how to express this new found feeling, it's so new and fresh and I never felt this way before than anyone. Maybe it's because he thinks the way how I think of the world?_

 _*Places his hand on his chest*I_

 _Love is certainly strange is it not? But somehow, everyone is capable of handling it. But, I don't know what to do if I'm feeling the way they are feeling… it's all very confusing._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

"FOR PETE'S SAKE SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" April yelled.

It has been thirty minutes and no one was going to rescue her, she tried to reach for the top again by jumping but failed again, she was feeling a bit claustrophobic with the entire situation since no one was answering her plea, plus she was worried that her younger twin might not accomplish the task at hand.

"I'm telling you Steven, the shirtless bros are what is at" Gabriel said "We offer really good advantages"

"Such as?" Steven asked curiously.

"People will get to see your sexy body!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"Well I do like a good photoshoot" Steven confessed "Does colliding bodies count?"

"OMG, that is so gay!" April yelled and laughed.

Though she didn't expect Steven and Gabriel scream cowardly at her voice, making her giggle at the boys.

"W-Who's there? Show yourself!" Gabriel demanded.

"It's me idiots, April!" April informed "I'm stuck in this hole so would you two lovebirds help a girl up?" she requested.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Steven (Member of The College Roommates)_

 _*Gabriel is staring at the hole with doubt*_

 _Steven: *Glares at the camera* I don't trust that hole…._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Steven I can assure you that it's me, no need to get psycho" April shouted.

Gabriel and Steven walked over to the hole and find April with a bored look on her face, the latter raised her eyebrow and said "If your plan is to jump and rescue me, then you guys are more idiotic than I thought."

"Well what do you want us to do?" Gabriel asked.

"Gee Gabriel, maybe find some rope or a ladder! You guys make bad 'damsel in distress' savers" April replied.

"Well we need to think strategically" Steven said "We should split up and-

"No time for splitting up Steven, there's a girl trapped in the hole and she's dying!" Gabriel yelled in horror.

"Chill dude, it's April and she's not dying" Steven said.

"I'm gonna go look around and try to find something that will help us in our dilemma!" Gabriel exclaimed "If only there is some way, a sign maybe to tell me where to go!"

Suddenly the speakers of the park started giving weird static noises, followed by smooth romantic music that left everyone including the serial killer confused.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: April (Member of The Twins)_

 _April: Um, is the entire park started playing 'My Heart will go on' by Celine Dion or am I have just gone insane?_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on_

"No matter how many times I hear this damn song!" Gabriel yelled "*Sniff* It gets me every time!" he confesses and starts singing along.

 _Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on_

Gabriel started smoothly running off outside the Emerald palace while seeing, leaving Steven and April mesmerized.

"I'm just gonna find the rope and the source of that song, stay together" Steven confessed and starts walking away.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: April (Member of The Twins)_

 _*The song keeps playing as April sat at the ground, crossing her arms*_

 _"Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on"_

 _April: Yep, I'm insane_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

Jenna and Carter are finished setting up their trap for the serial killer, a huge net hanging on top of the ceiling followed by a strap of duct tape near the door for the target to trip over.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Jenna asked.

Carter nodded confidently and placed his hand on Jenna's shoulder, the other hand pointing at the closet telling her that they should hide inside.

Jenna took it the wrong way as her face blushed and pushed Carter with small force "Don't you think this is a bit too soon Carter"

Carter raised his eyebrow in confusion, but once he heard the revving noises of the serial killer, Carter dragged Jenna into the large locker and shoved him and her inside with both backs facing each other.

"Dammit, those kids are playing stuff that they aren't supposed to do" The Serial Killer grumbled "Hope they don't decrease my pay since these idiots just wasted electr-WHOA!"

The Serial Killer tripped over on the duct tape as it rolls around his feet up to his legs, the latter tries not to fall down as he struggles to escape, it was futile since he bumped into the locket where Jenna and Carter are hiding then a large net to falls over the serial killer and trapped him inside the net.

The locker, where Jenna and Carter are hiding falls down to the ground trapping them inside as the serial killer starts shouting for help.

Jenna, struggling to get out was suddenly stopped by Carter. His eyes telling her to stay quiet because he can hear another person coming inside.

"Oh my! It seem the NPC is a bit clumsy is he?" an unknown voice heard as Jenna and Carter tried to hear who it is.

"HEY KID! Get me out of here!" The Serial Killer shouted.

"Now why would I do that?" the voice said "I'm just here to grab something and I will be off your trail"

"There are no keys here!" The Serial Killer exclaimed.

"I know, but you're going to tell me where are the keys that I need" the voice said happily and pulls out a pair of scissors "Otherwise, you're gonna have to visit the barber tomorrow"

"You wouldn't dare cut my hair!"

"Oh but I will, I'm the type of guy who wants to change the game at my own pace" the voice said "After all, it's just what psychopaths like me do"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Carter (Member of The Half-Brothers)_

 _Carter: *Has wide eyes and starts to say something, but being mute there are no words coming out of his mouth*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Jenna (Member of The Twins)_

 _Jenna: So the psychopath is…..S-Steven?!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Jenna and Carter can't even try to deny the sounds they have been hearing outside the locker, all they could hear was Steven cutting the Serial killer's hair while the latter screams in horror and the former laughs maniacally, not only that but Steven stripped the serial killer naked and grabs the hockey mask.

"This looks good on me" Steven said to himself, then spots the fallen locker.

"Oh don't tell me someone is hiding in there" Steven groaned "My cover is blown hehe"

Jenna started shaking in fear while Cater held his ground and grabbed Jenna's hand.

"Only one way to find out!" Steven shouted but-

"I LOVE YOU CELINE DION!" Gabriel yelled "Thanks to you I have found all our keys!"

"Crap, need to get out of here" Steven groaned and runs off.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Steven (Member of The College Roommates)_

 _Steven: Yeah, I'm the psycho people keep telling on about! It's so funny that they don't know even now, and no one will ever know. Because I need to win the money, for my own purposes *Laughs sinisterly*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

Back in the storage room, Eugene, Noy, Rhianza, Tristan, and Charity are all trapped inside as they struggle to get free.

"This is hopeless!" Eugene groaned "At least you guys have a partner still outside, me and Noy are both trapped"

"Gabriel is outside and Rhianza is trapped, they are in the same situation as us Eugene" Noy clarified.

"Gabriel may be irresponsible at times, but he's capable of handling things himself" Rhianza said monotonously.

"That's right! My broseph can win this challenge hands down!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Please, if Gabriel can do it then that means I have an unhealthy obsession over-" Charity was interrupted when Gabriel bursts through the door with a bunch of keys with him.

"Did somebody said Dank Memes?!" Gabriel asked bravely.

"No!" Eugene yelled.

"Sorry, but I thought- Anyway, I'm here to get you guys out! Plus I have five keys with me, I think I got both of your keys too Noy and Eugene" Gabriel confessed.

"What, How?!" Noy asked.

"How did you find them?" Charity asked.

"A lot of them are inside the security room, a bunch of colored keys are hanging there so I grabbed them all" Gabriel confessed.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Eugene (Member of The Awesome Geeks)_

 _Eugene: Really Don, Really?!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

With Gabriel freeing The Awesome Geeks, his shirtless brother, the heartless jerk's girlfriend and hos own partner. The Technicals and The Awesome Geeks left to the Chill-Zone while the others runs off to find their partners.

Meanwhile, The Psychopath A.K.A Steven, wearing his Serial Killer costume entered the Emerald City with the net in his hand.

"Oh Great, you finally found me!" April yelled "Well hurry up and take me to your prison, it's better than being stuck here"

"Honestly, I don't want to get you out of here" The Serial Killer confessed.

"S-Steven? What the heck are you wearing?!" April asked.

Steven laughed and removed his hockey mask "Geez, and here I thought I could hide the façade longer"

"So you're the psychopath all along huh?" April said "But it doesn't add up! Someone is using you to do this, admit it!"

Steven snickered amusingly and crouched down "Oh my dear April, what makes you think that?"

"Because if anyone is worthy of becoming the psycho, you're the last one in the list" April confessed "Seriously, I expected Dallas, Andrew and even my own boyfriend but not you"

"It's because I'm capable of hiding my identity, despite your intelligence April I was able to blind you until now" Steven said confidently.

"Wrong, it's because everyone thinks of you as a non-threat. Now that I know you're the madman everyone is worrying about, I feel so very disappointed to be honest" April confessed "I expected this race to become a bit more exciting"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU B-

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: April (Member of The Twins)_

 _April: Hook. Line. And Sinker. Easily fell for the trap_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Steven jumps down and pulls out a syringe which April immediately notices the weapon he used on Shannon and Elias.

"So we're doing this?" April asked in a bored manner, trying to keep calm.

"Don't get cocky bitch! I can handle you" Steven barked.

"I'm not feeling anything so far, you must really suck at your job as the madman" April retorted.

Steven tossed his Syringes at April as the latter dodged it immediately, the madman charges at April and tries to stab the latter with the injection, April defensively swats away the syringes as it's chemicals spills the floor while she counter attacks Steven's kick with her own.

Steven stumbled back and glared angrily at the older twin, who was looking rather tired as well.

"Not bad" Steven commented.

"I've wanted to kick your ass for a while now! Of course I won't let it go to waste." April said confidently "So is Andrew your accomplice or something?"

"Please! That idiot doesn't know who I really am, that loser is too trusting towards others that he didn't realised someone pathetic as me is just behind him!" Steven exclaimed.

"Stop degrading yourself and fight!" April demanded

* * *

 ** _Chill-Zone_**

 ** _"Gabriel and Rhianza, First Place!"_**

"That's awesome!" Gabriel cheered.

"I know, and here's your tip" Don replied and gave the leading team the blue tip.

"What for?" Rhianza asked.

"The Race isn't over yet, remember that this is a three team elimination challenge so if you want t stay in the game and get some rest. Then you better head over to the next location and get to the second chill-zone" Don explained.

Gabriel reads out loud the tip "Looks like we are going to the Bahamas!" he cheered

"I'm not a fan of the Bahamas" Rhianza confessed.

"You two better hurry up, you don't want to lose your lead now" Don advised.

"Will do Don! To the airport!" Gabriel cheered and rushed off with his partner.

" ** _Noy and Eugene, Second Place!"_**

"Whoa, that's new." Eugene confessed "Well I think its about time I get some sleep and-

"No time, Gabriel and Rhianza just went over to the next location" Don informed.

"What? You mean we can't even relax?!" Noy asked.

"You bet, now get going" Don said and gave the tip to the geeks before the couple sighed in defeat and runs off.

 ** _Don: Two teams have gained a huge lead while the remaining six teams are still inside the park, who will be the next one to-_**

"HERE COMES CHARLOTTE!"

The next team to reach the Chill-Zone after they have collected all their respective keys are none other than The Armadas and The Country Siblings.

"I suggest you go first Dallas" Antonio requested.

"No, I insist you go Antonio" Dallas said

Charlotte and Dahlia just looked at each other weirdly before Charlotte pulls Antonio to the Chill-zone with her.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Charlotte and Dahlia_

 _Charlotte: There's something wrong with Antonio Dahlia, and I can't put my finger on it_

 _Dahlia: I agree, somehow Antonio has become a bit brighter than usual_

 _Charlotte: Do you think he fell in love or something_

 _Dahlia: *GASPS* Charlotte, can't you see? Your partner has developed feeling for my brother Dallas!_

 _Charlotte: …._

 _Dahlia: …._

 _Charlotte: …_

 _Dahlia: …._

 _Both: *Squeals in excitement and hugs each other*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Dallas (Member of The Country Siblings)_

 _Dallas: Weird day today, Dallas was grinning more than usual along with Charlotte, The Twins haven't crossed the Chill-Zone yet since Don told us that The Technicals and The Geeks are already finished and are on their way to the second Chill-Zone._

 _But at least I was able to interact with someone like Antonio, I do believe that him and Steven can become good friends as well_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Back to The Park_**

"HELP US!" Jenna yelled as she and Carter keep trying to break through the locker they were trapped inside, the Serial Killer still unconscious on the floor.

"It's hopeless!" Jenna yelled angrily "Steven is out there probably going to cause chaos on the teams and especially our partners. April, I hope you can handle him and-

"Ok, what the hell happened here?" a familiar voice asked.

"ANDREW YOU JERK, OPEN THIS LOCKER SO I CAN BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP!" Jenna yelled.

"Wait what did I do?" Andrew asked dumbfounded.

"YOU'RE EVIL! EVIL!"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Andrew (Member of The College Roommates)_

 _*The Locker where Jenna and Carter are still trapped inside continues to shake*_

 _Andrew: I don't know what's bad, Pandora left me immediately once the The Serial Killer left and finds Charity, then after twenty minutes of walking around I found the said serial killer completely naked and two lovebirds are possibly doing something R-Rated inside the locker that eventually backfires on them._

 _Jenna: SHUT UP! NOTHING HAPPENED!_

 _Andrew: Your voice says otherwise!_

 _Jenna: CAN YOU JUST LET US GO! MY SISTER NEEDS ME!_

 _Andrew: I'm probably going to get beat up for this…._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Once Andrew helps Jenna and Carter out, both were sweating like crazy but it didn't matter to Jenna as she shoved the Luckster and Carter away and starts to find her sister.

Carter simply adjusted himself and looked at Andrew's disgusted expression to which he immediately went red.

"Dude, I know you and Tsundere chick have a thing for each other but keep it in your pants when the camera is rolling" Andrew advised.

Carter immediately waving his hands in denial, but with the sudden change of mood, he wasn't able to explain Andrew everything that happened so far as the Luckster walked away.

"Anyway, I'm off to find the last key"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Half-Brothers (Carter and Tristan)_

 _Tristan: Well I'm glad that we have found each other sooner! Now we can win this._

 _Carter: *Glares at Tristan*_

 _Tristan: Look, if no one is gonna be accompanying me. I will try to enjoy every event as possible, but I did found one of our keys!_

 _Carter: *Crosses his arms and nods*_

 _Tristan: So by the way, why are you sweating?_

 _Carter: *Blushed red and immediately looked away*_

 _Tristan: YOU DIDN'T?!_

 _Carter: *Punches Tristan's arm*_

 _Tristan: All right, you were innocent! But where did Jenna go?_

 _Carter: *realizes and pulls Tristan out of the Confessional*_

 _Tristan: Wait where are we WHOA!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Chill-Zone_**

 ** _"Charlotte and Antonio, Third Place!"_**

 ** _"Dallas and Dahlia, Fourth Place!"_**

 ** _"Charity and Pandora, Fifth Place!"_**

"Wait, what you mean we're still going!" Pandora yelled "I want to rest my feet from all that running all around Dorothy Park in the Wizard of Bull-

"Sorry but it's the requirements to enter the finale five. Says the staff" Don explained.

"God! Those guys are even crueller than the owners of Fazbears!" Pandora groaned

"Or its sister location" Charity sighed "Wait, is my future/potential husband made it to the finish Don?"

"No Steven hasn't reached the Chill-Zone yet" Don responded.

"I meant Andrew" Charity clarified.

"You heard what I said" Don said with slight anger in his voice.

* * *

 ** _Back to The Park_**

April kneeled down, completely tired. She had been kicking Steven non-stop but the madman didn't gave up and kept attacking like an out of control bomb.

Steven, severely bruised, spat some blood from his mouth and laughed "You can't keep up with me can you! You don't have the skills to defeat me!"

"Says *Huff* the guy who can't even stand up" April said angrily.

Steven stood up with a bit struggle "I *Huff* can still *Huff* break you!"

"TRY IT!" April yelled.

As if on cue, the doors of Emerald Palace bursts open with an Angry Jenna marching over to the hole where April and Steven are, relief filled April immediately as well as Steven who smirked in delight.

"Jenna, how nice of you to join us" Steven greeted "Welcome to the hole of-

"SHUT UP!" Jenna yelled "You're dead, for all the times you cause pain to my friends!"

"Please, they were not your friends" Steven retorted "I ended their life in the competition, meaning I get a glimpse of their character before they were sent home packing. I mean imagine how much I laughed when Carmen lost hope back then, or even Marron and Eli when they-

"That's enough Steven!" April yelled "You managed to defeat them because you were hiding like a coward, but not this time. You're cornered and now it's the time to end this!"

Steven laughed maniacally "You girls don't understand"

He puts on the psycho gas mask "Do you even know what my course is?"

"Engineering duh?!" Jenna yelled.

"Hehe, and your older sister told me that I wasn't a threat, that getting to know me is a waste of time. You and the rest of the world are all the same" Steven said happily and dropped small balls that started to emit gas.

April was shocked "S-Sleeping gas?! Y-You were the one who-

The Older Twin immediately looked at Jenna who fell unconscious at the effect of the gas as she as well starting to lose consciousness.

"Breath….April….Breathe" Steven said in between small cackles.

"T-Tristan….Help…" April said before passing out.

* * *

 ** _Chill-Zone_**

"Of all the people that would cross the Chill-Zone, I still can't believe that you would leave your partner like that" Don said, not impressed.

"Look Don, we already talked that if we found the keys then I should cross the Chill-Zone and wait for him, the same goes the other way around" Andrew replied.

"You are by far the worst" Don stated.

"Whatever" Andrew said with a roll of his eyes "Speaking of Worst"

Steven walked over to the Chill-Zone, in his normal clothes with his normal look as always.

"Damn, did we get last?" Steven asked.

"Not at all, **_Steven and Andrew, Sixth Place!"_** Don announced Half-Heartedly.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The College Roommates (Andrew and Steven)_

 _Andrew: Where have you been?_

 _Steven: Just wandering around as all._

 _Andrew: Well don't be like those people who waste time enjoying the view, we need to concentrate on the race because we're second to last._

 _Steven: Tell me something I don't know Andrew._

 _Andrew: Carter and Jenna are suspicious of-_

 _Steven: Don't, just don't._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

April and Jenna woke up and found themselves being carried by Tristan and Carter, as they make their way to the Chill-Zone.

"W-What happened?" Jenna asked.

"We found you asleep on Emerald Palace, you guys were both knocked out pretty good" Tristan replied as Carter nodded his head.

Jenna immediately told Tristan "Tristan, S-Steven is-

"The Madman, I know." Tristan replied "Carter told me the whole thing"

"But why, why save us?" April asked "The other teams are on a huge lead, you might as well be eliminated on the next Chill-Zone"

"It's alright. Me and Carter will still give it our all" Tristan said happily.

The two teams are nearing the exit as Tristan spoke "Hey April"

"Yeah?"

"Would it be cool for you, to win the race for us?"

Carter, Jenna and April's eyed were wide open as Tristan said those words. The three of them were shocked that someone who is determined to win the race would give up just for them.

"Would you really do that?" April asked.

"Of course I will! You're my girl, you told me when the cameras are down that there are more things than just winning" Tristan said happily

"Still.."

"April its fine" Tristan said "After all, this will be the first time that I saved you right?"

Jenna and Carter entered the Chill-Zone with Don scolding them on how much it took the four of them to reach here, April and Tristan with the former on the latter's back walking slowly.

"Hurry up you two" Don exclaimed "One of you is going home today"

Tristan placed April down and smiled happily "Go to the Chill-Zone April. Good luck" Tristan said.

April nodded and walked over to the Chill-Zone, but before she stepped on the carpet, she looked over at Tristan and asked "Tristan, would you give me a kiss goodbye?"

Tristan wasted no time and walked over to April, both pulled each other to a deep kiss as Don, Carter and Jenna watched.

Jenna also held Carter's hand tightly as the latter did the same.

Tristan and April's kiss lasted for ten seconds before Don announced.

" ** _Tristan and Carter, Seventh Place!"_**

"Wh-What?" Tristan asked in shock "N-No The Twins should be-

Tristan looked down and realized that April, while kissing him, also guided him to the carpet of completion before he noticed.

"Wh-Why?"

"Because I lost to a game fair and square, Steven outsmarted me and I was a bit too cocky and underestimated him" April confessed "But not you, Tristan you see the potential of each and everyone, you have a kind heart and would go lengths just to accomplish your goals but your kindness prioritizes others first"

"April, I don't know what to say"

April gave him a quick peck to the lips "Just promise me this, Make sure Dallas knows about this, keep Pandora and Andrew out of this, and kick Steven's butt for me ok?"

Without warning, Tristan pulled April to another kiss that the latter didn't expect.

"Don't worry, I will" Tristan said with determination.

"All right, since it has come to this. **_April and Jenna, you sisters have been eliminated"_**

Jenna, with tears in her eyes, happily rushed over to April and both shared a tender hug.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _April: I honestly believed that we could have gotten far, but I guess this is were our path in this season ends._

 _Jenna: T-To be honest, I w-would have preferred to be eliminated when the remaining racers are friends of ours._

 _April: You're right. But don't worry, everything has to end so I'm confident that Steven won't last long._

 _Jenna: You have that much faith in the o-others sis?_

 _April: Of course, I mean they have to be pretty badass and skilled to defeat a dynamic team like us! Except for Gabriel and Rhianza though, they were just lucky._

 _Jenna: April?_

 _April: Hahaha! I'm kidding!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

With Tristan and Carter running off and waving goodbye to April and Jenna, the twins left the Carpet of Completion and made their way home.

 ** _Don: Seven teams are remaining and now it has come to this! Will Steven be defeated by Tristan and Carter on the next episode? Will Antonio express his feelings for Dallas? Will Charity and Andrew break-up? Will The Technicals last long? And does Rhianza feel super close to Noy? You don't want to miss any of this on THE RIDONCOLOUS RACE INSANITY!_**

 ** _Rankings so far!_**

 ** _1_** ** _st_** ** _: The Technicals (Gabriel and Rhianza)_**

 ** _2_** ** _nd_** ** _: The Awesome Geeks (Noy and Eugene)_**

 ** _3_** ** _rd_** ** _: The Armadas (Charlotte and Antonio)_**

 ** _4_** ** _th_** ** _: The Country Siblings (Dallas and Dahlia)_**

 ** _5_** ** _th_** ** _: The Pizzeria Sisters (Pandora and Charity)_**

 ** _6_** ** _th_** ** _: The College Roommates (Andrew and Steven)_**

 ** _7_** ** _th_** ** _: The Half-Brothers (Tristan and Carter)_**

 ** _ELIMINATED:_**

 ** _8_** ** _th_** ** _: The Twins (April and Jenna)_**

 ** _9_** ** _th_** ** _: The Spy and Surgeon (Insignificant and Darold)_**

 ** _10_** ** _th_** ** _: The Weirdos (J.J and Tavon)_**

 ** _11_** ** _th_** ** _: The You-Tubers (Zachary and Kevin)_**

 ** _12_** ** _th_** ** _: The News Anchors (Carmen and Pamela)_**

 ** _13_** ** _th_** ** _: The Clubbies (Samantha and Flynn)_**

 ** _14_** ** _th_** ** _: The Pen-Pal Besties (Zoey and Dawn)_**

 ** _15_** ** _th_** ** _: The Ninja Contortionists (Eli and Marron)_**

 ** _16_** ** _th_** ** _: The 'Normal' Friends (Dave and Ella)_**

 ** _17_** ** _th_** ** _: The Trouble-Makers (Bucky and Nutty)_**

 ** _18_** ** _th_** ** _: The Princess and Ranger (Christopher and Parasoul)_**

 ** _19_** ** _th_** ** _: The Hotshots (Fay and Danny)_**

 ** _20_** ** _th_** ** _: The Sirens (Shannon and Elias)_**

 ** _Bet you guys didn't know it was Steven huh? Just like he said, he did a good job hiding his identity. He used Andrew's dilemma to hide in the shadows as he did his dirty work. I was really looking forward for his reveal, it was planned to be revealed when The News Anchors are eliminated but it got held back because April would have eliminated them easily._**

 ** _The Twins were a blast to write, though there are ups and downs but nevertheless entertaining to write, I really like April's responsible badass attitude and Jenna's sweet and deadly personality but alas this was their time to go. Two or Three people PM'ed me about their Elimination prediction and The Twins made it to the Finale Five (Along with The Roommates), I guess they saw plot armour in them._**

 ** _Next Episode is gonna be how everyone would react now that they know who the Psycho is, well not everyone since only The Half-Brothers know about it and they are largely lagging behind. But anything can happen!_**

 ** _Also I was planning on making a sequel for this since the remaining chapters will be 4-5 chapters left, so be prepared!_**

 ** _As Always, I'll see you guys in a while!_**


	29. E25: The Spark of The Battle

**_Hello World, InsanityRadicals here with another chapter for The Ridonculous Race Insanity! It has dawned upon me that there will be 4-5 chapters left for this fanfic before it ends its conclusion. And I got to say we are getting close to finishing this thing!_**

 ** _My way of ending it is different from the original, that's one of the reasons why the remaining chapters are only 4-5 left._**

 ** _So I'll explain it to you people, as you can probably remember from the last episode that Don said that this is a three team elimination leg which means that there are three Chill-Zones around the world and they have to cross it without resting or relaxing, though it is allowed, but it will become a disadvantage to the team who risks it._**

 ** _Since The Twins are eliminated last episode, two more teams will be eliminated before we can reach The Finale Five which will be Episode 26 where we'll find out which teams make the cut. After that it's the Finale Five challenge where one team will be eliminated leading to the final four._**

 ** _The Finale four will be battling for the million in Episode 28 and it will reveal who is the winner, but there's also two alternate endings because I would feel guilty for the ones who got third place (*Cough* Fan of Ice Dancers *Cough*)._**

 ** _Episode 29 will be the conclusion for all Teams and ending it with Episode 30 (A Surprise Chapter)_**

 ** _So we got a long way to go, or should I say a short way to go since we've traveled so far! Let's do this! Can't believe we are only five chapters away from the ending._**

 ** _Episode 25: The Spark of the Battle/Flamma de Proelio_**

 _Last time on The Ridonculous Race, Eight teams embark on a quest in one of the most chill-tastic amusement park known as the Land of Oz! On this amusement park, teams must find keys to ensure safety over the first leg of the three team elimination leg. But that's only the bad part of the episode, the worst part is that they are being chased with a serial killer wearing a hockey mask and carrying a freaking balloon chainsaw, Oh the Humanity! And finally the horrible part of this is that we finally get to know who the psycho is, Steven is the madman ladies and gentlemen. You know Steven, that minor character no one has taken notice about, the one who has less character development and stuff, also known as Andrew's lackey that Steven. Anyway, The Technicals and The Awesome Geeks have taken the huge lead and while Tristan was willing to end his chance at winning, The Twins admitted defeat and were eliminated with no regrets._

 ** _Don: Part one of the three elimination leg has been done, now it's time for part 2! Which team will bite the dust this time, find out right here on The Ridonculous Race Insanity!_**

 _(Intro: I'll be blunt with you, too lazy to make one)_

* * *

Things haven't been smooth for Tristan and Carter, ever since The Twins elimination the Older brother and his younger sibling have been lagging behind the other teams, they haven't saw any single person competing and it felt like they were the only ones running around like idiots.

"We got to keep going Carter, if we lose this leg of the race then Steven will mostly win the race and take the money for himself!" Tristan exclaimed.

Carter looked at Tristan with doubtful eyes.

"Dallas won't get suspicious of him since both of them are friends dude! Andrew and Antonio are too nice to see it, we need to go there faster or at least warn one of them if we lose!" Tristan said.

Carter nodded and runs faster to the airport, on their way to the Bahamas.

 ** _Don: The Bahamas is a coral-based archipelago in the Atlantic Ocean, comprising 700 islands and cays that range from uninhabited to resort-packed. The northernmost, Grand Bahama, and Paradise Island, home to the sprawling Atlantis resort, are among the best known. Scuba diving and snorkeling sites include the massive Andros Barrier Reef, Thunderball Grotto (of James Bond fame) and the black-coral gardens off Bimini. Teams will be facing a really brutal challenge once they arrive._**

The Technicals and The Awesome Geeks are the first to arrive at the Bahamas and both teams immediately rushed over the tip box, with Rhianza pressing the button first followed by Eugene.

"That's so cool, it's a red colored tip!" Noy commented happily.

"Oh God, if it's a different colored tip then that means it's worse than a blue colored tip!" Eugene assumed.

"Oh come on guys" Gabriel said "What's the worse that could happen?"

" ** _Botch/Watch! Botchers must head over to the Atlantis resort Aquarium and capture a hammerhead shark"_** Rhianza said with a slight shocking voice.

"It's been so long since we had a Botch or Watch challenge, I wonder who's turn is it?" Noy guessed.

"Well it ain't me, I'm not fishing for hammerhead sharks" Rhianza stated.

 ** _Don: Yes you do Rhianza, Eugene will also going to botch along with Charity, Dallas, Antonio, Andrew and Tristan!_**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Awesome Geeks (Eugene and Noy)_

 _Eugene: Why does it take that long for Don to finally remind us who is botching?_

 _Noy: Beats me honey, but we shouldn't just argue and let's get it over with!_

 _Eugene: I guess, but I hope Hammerhead Sharks are kind._

 _Noy: Just handle them with care Eugene and you'll be fine *Kisses Eugene's cheek*_

 _Eugene: Thanks babe_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Pizzeria Sisters (Pandora and Charity)_

 _Pandora: It's weird._

 _Charity: What is?_

 _Pandora: That April and Jenna haven't catch up to us, I mean we didn't even get to see who was eliminated back at that amusement park!_

 _Charity: Well it's not my boyfriend obviously! There is no way Andrew will leave me without saying goodbye!_

 _Pandora: So I guess Tristan and Carter were eliminated I guess, well I'll miss those two nutjobs. They were a fun to see as they try to beat me._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Don: Dominating the skyline on Paradise Island, this splashy, salmon-pink resort evocatively recreates the legend of Atlantis in a luxury hotel, entertainment complex, aquarium, and water park._**

"So let me guess this straight" Antonio said to the intern who is holding a rather strange swimming armour "You want me to capture a hammerhead shark and toss it into the tank?"

"Exactly, here's your rope" the intern said and tossed the rope and suit at Antonio.

"Well at least it's not a whale shark, right Antonio?" Charlotte asked.

"There are worse things I guess" Antonio said.

Both the Armadas looked over at The Country Siblings to which Dahlia is holding the rope and armour as Dallas starts to undress himself except for his boxers.

"Are you sure you can handle this brother? I mean sharks are scary and bite your head off!" Dahlia asked in total concern.

"Dahlia, Sharks are just predators who have no chance against winning at the top of the food chain. I've dealt more ferocious beasts than a simple hammerhead shark" Dallas confessed.

"But I still want you to wear the suit brother, I don't want to see bite marks on your body" Dahlia instructed.

"That clothing will not only interfere with my chances of capturing the hammerhead shark easily, but it will also hinder my style" Dallas said as he folded his clothes neatly "Do you have faith on me my dear sister?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then you must understand why I can do this" Dallas said with a small smile as he charged into the water, dived in and started swimming towards the school of hammerhead sharks.

Rhianza was already wearing her suit along with Eugene and both were shocked, Charity was busy checking out Andrew as the latter is removing his shirt and tries to fit in the suit, Antonio however blushed a little.

"You like what you see?" Pandora asked.

"E-Excuse me?!" Antonio asked incredulously.

"Oh I see what you were looking at, it's a natural beauty admit it!" Pandora commanded.

"What are you talking about, I wasn't staring?!" Antonio stated as his cheeks turned redder.

"What are you talking about? I was asking if you liked the view of the resort dweeb" Pandora replied confusingly.

Antonio sighed in relief "Oh, is that what you were talking about?"

"What else will I be talking about?" Pandora asked as Andrew gets in between them.

"Probably Dallas' hunking body obviously" Andrew replied and jumped into the water.

"ANDREW YOU'RE DEAD!" Antonio yelled and jumped after him.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The College Roommates (Andrew and Steven)_

 _Steven: What was that about? How did you know about that?_

 _Andrew: Seriously, you guys are a bit oblivious. I know how you guys try to push me into becoming gay but it's not happening. However I know signs of someone gay to someone when I see one._

 _Steven: You know what they say, you don't know stuff unless you experienced it *Smirks sinisterly*_

 _Andrew: *Rolls his eyes* Obviously, you guys making me become Aranea_

 _Steven: Oh…._

 _Andrew: So what'll you do while I'm trying to survive?_

 _Steven: Just walk around; I know how much you don't need me._

 _Andrew: You know that's not true right?_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Don: The leading seven teams have started to capture their inner shark hunter skills while The Half-Brothers are still on the flight towards the Bahamas, seriously they are way far behind!_**

Dallas wrestled with the Hammerhead sharks, trying to capture one as the school of predators tries to eat him but to no avail, one shark tries to charge at him but the experienced hunter catches it and immediately wraps the shark with the rope and then drags it into the tank.

Charity and Rhianza came to a conclusion that both of them should help each other since they are the only girls who are going to botch, both of them tackles one shark and both dragged it into the specific tank where Dallas threw his and then repeats it so that both can finish their challenge.

Both The Technicals and The Pizzeria Sisters left immediately, but Dallas and Dahlia decided to help The Armadas in their dilemma.

"Thanks again that you came back for me" Antonio said as he and Dallas drags a captured shark to the tank.

"It's no problem really" Dallas said "I couldn't let a friend handle this all by himself; sharks are a very dangerous matter so it would violate my code to help others if I didn't"

Antonio smiled warmly as well as Dallas, Charlotte and Dahlia are shaking each other as they watch their two partners get intimate.

Both males reached the tank and both lifted the shark and tossed it into the tank as the intern gives both of them the tip for the next location.

"Well I guess that means it's us against you again huh?" Antonio asked, a slight disappointment in his voice.

"Do not worry, it's still the finale seven. We can still cooperate" Dallas said, extending his hand for a handshake.

"I would like that" Antonio confessed and gladly shook it.

"Come on lovebirds! We got to go!" Charlotte cheered.

"I feel butterflies in my stomach again!" Dahlia confessed.

Antonio glared intensely at the two cheeky girls while Dallas looks confused.

"What is happening?" Dallas asked curiously.

"Don't mind them Dallas, Charlotte is being a bit wacky today" Antonio said.

"Guilty!" Charlotte confessed.

Meanwhile, Andrew and Eugene are hugging each other as both are getting mutilated by sharks.

* * *

 ** _Don: The Next challenge is a ALL IN challenge. Teams must ride a speedboat and travel all the way to Harbour Island!_** **_Pretty Harbour Island, northeast of its big sister, Eleuthera, is the oldest settlement in the Bahamas, as well as the site of the first Bahamian parliament. Once arrived, teams must be able to perform a couple surf that will impress our guest judges Winner of The Ridonculous Race season one, Geoff along with his girlfriend Bridgette!_**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Guest Judges (Geoff and Bridgette)_

 _Geoff: This is so radical dudes, me and my girl Bridge received an invitation from Don and tells us if we are willing to participate in one of the challenges in the second season of The Ridonculous Race!_

 _Bridgette: Since Geoff won the last season with Brody, and he told me all these amazing things that happened in the race, we just couldn't say no!_

 _Geoff: Totally, I would like to meet the new generation of contestants for this season. Pretty sure they are going to be pretty amazing and most of all d-_

 _Pandora: *Outside* FIRST ONES TO ARRIVE MOTHER HUMPERS!_

 _Bridgette and Geoff: *Laughs Awkwardly*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Bridgette and Geoff walked away from the confessional and into the beach to see a destroyed speedboat and a neatly parked speedboat next to each other. Charity was on the ground completely dizzy as Pandora grins in victory while Gabriel feels a bit sad that he didn't get to ride with Pandora while Rhianza has fallen asleep while standing up again.

"Um, are you the teams for The Ridonculous Race?" Bridgette asked, with Geoff hiding behind her.

Pandora raised her eyebrow and marched over to Bridgette "What's it to ya?"

"DON'T EAT ME!" Geoff cried and started digging a hole through the sand so he can put his head inside.

"Well, we're the judges for the next challenge" Bridgette informed.

"Well why didn't you say so?!" Pandora said happily "So what do you want us to do beach babe?"

"One of you will play the role of the man while one is a woman, then the couple will perform a good surfing show and we'll decide if you are qualified or not" Bridgette informed.

"Is that all?" Pandora asked.

"G-Girls will wear a bikini while guys have to wear trunks" Geoff added.

Pandora glared at Geoff, thinking the party goof might be on to something lustful.

"Girls who will play the male room can wear a shirt! Please don't kill me!" Geoff cried and went back to his hole.

Pandora sighed and then shouts "CHARITY, Front and center!"

Charity stumbled over to her older sister and saluted "Private Ryan reporting for duty" she said before falling down face first into the sand.

"Sis, I'll be the male and you'll be you for this challenge, so grab your bikini because we are not wasting our lead got it?" Pandora asked.

"I can taste the number violet" Charity replied.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Technicals (Gabriel and Rhianza)_

 _Rhianza: ….._

 _Gabriel: Hehehe, So I guess you'll be the one who'll wea-_

 _Rhianza: If you keep reminding me what I'm about to do, I will resign as the female lead and make you wear the bikini instead_

 _Gabriel: I can't fit in into a bikini Rhianza, it's the girl's job!_

 _Charity: *Outside* Which one will look great Pandora? I want to make my boyfriend drool over me?_

 _Pandora: *Outside* I don't know, go with Gabriel's size, I think bikinis look good on him!_

 _Rhianza: So you'll wear it?_

 _Gabriel: We already have Andrew as the person who gets to be the girl, we don't need another one *Stands up and walks away fast*_

 _Rhianza: *Gave a half-smileI*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Back at the Atlantis resort, Tristan and Carter have finally arrived and have just received the tip that tells them the instructions for the first challenge.

"OH COME ON!" Tristan cried and looked at the intern "Why is it my turn to botch?"

"That's just what Don said" The intern replied calmly.

Carter placed a hand on Tristan's shoulder in comfort, then immediately releases it and tossed the older brother his suit.

"Oh well, might as well get over it" Tristan sighed.

"FINISHED!" Eugene cheered for victory as he and Noy embraced and heads over to the speedboat and drove to the next location.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" Noy cried "But what about poor Andrew and Steven?"

"They can handle themselves honey, right now we got a challenge to win!" Eugene cheered.

As soon as Tristan jumps into the water and starts catching some Hammerhead sharks, Andrew has finally captured one and placed it inside the tank.

Carter noticing Andrew from afar, immediately realized that Steven is near. As if on instinct he punched the person standing behind him and what luck that it was Steven who dropped his syringe.

"Dammit! Should have gone for the idiot one!" Steven cursed

Carter glared at the madman as Steven let out a chuckle.

"It'll be nice to see Tristan succumb to despair when he sees his younger brother all fainted. He might even assume you're dead!" Steven laughed.

Carter didn't do anything but still stood defensively at Steven.

"Come on kid, you know you don't stand a chance against me!" Steven said "If your girlfriend can get her butt kicked from me, imagine what I can do to you to-

Carter kicked Steven in the abdomen so hard that the latter fell down to the ground, Steven groaned in pain as Carter smirks in delight.

"Arrogant bastard, I'm gonna-

"STEVEN What are you doing playing hooky with Carter, we got to go!" Andrew yelled as he starts the engine from the speedboat.

"This isn't over Carter, you and Tristan will be leaving today!" Steven swore and runs off.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The College Roommates (Andrew and Steven)_

 _Andrew: I don't know what you guys are talking about, but for Carter to kick you in the chest like that, must mean you insulted him very greatly._

 _Steven: He was pissed because Jenna was eliminated!_

 _Andrew: *Sigh* Look buddy, don't you think I've noticed that you have been a little stressed lately._

 _Steven: W-What?_

 _Andrew: You know you can tell me right? Or to anyone at least._

 _Steven: Why should you guys waste time on pathetic people like me, it's best that-_

 _Andrew: Steven. I entered this race because you wanted it too and-_

 _Steven: But you forfeit the game remember? We were lucky to be back._

 _Andrew: Of course, I've wanted us to be back! The reason why I let ourselves be eliminated because my luck will get us back!_

 _Steven: Really? This is the first time I've seen you rely on your luck Andrew._

 _Andrew: It's been damaging my life 24/7 Steven. I know how to handle it, and if you can't tell me what's wrong then what was the point of entering this competition._

 _Steven: To prove a point!_

 _Andrew: What point?!_

 _Steven: *Screams* You'll never understand! *Runs off*_

 _Andrew: *Sighs* What is wrong with him today?_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Don: Welcome everyone to the surfing competition for The Ridonculous Race Insanity! Here we have our wonderful couple judges, last season winner Geoff and his girlfriend Bridgette!_**

 ** _Bridgette: Hi everyone! You all know me and Geoff as hosts in the aftermath seasons of total drama but today we will be judging the second generation couples on their talent at surfing!_**

 ** _Geoff: This is going to be gnarly brahs! Let's get going with the first pair of the day, Peter and Charity!_**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Pizzeria Sisters (Pandora and Charity)_

 _Charity: Peter? Seriously, what's with the name change sis._

 _Pandora: Got a problem with Peter?_

 _Charity: *Raises her hands in defense* Not at all!_

 _Pandora: Don said that if one of us have to be a male, we should change our names to look the part as well_

 _Charity: Huh, Well I suppose that makes sense_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Pandora and Charity entered the beach as the crowd cheers for them, Pandora with a white tank top and jean shorts while Charity is wearing a red two piece bikini that made a few boys wolf whistled causing the younger night guard to blush.

"Where's Andrew? He's supposed to be cheering for me!" Charity said.

"No time sis, We got to make sure to win this!" Pandora said determined.

"You're right!"

"Baby I like to get a piece of that action!" One man shouted at the sisters.

"Yo Hold my surfboard Charity!" Pandora shouted "You want to go you prick, I can beat your ass in record time without even breaking a sweat, why are you looking at me and my sister's butt for huh?"

"S-Sorry!"

"You better! Cause I'll send you to different kinds of hell before I'm through with you!" Pandora shouted.

As Charity restraints Pandora from clawing the man's eyes out, Bridgette and Don looked concerned while Geoff is hiding under the table to avoid Pandora.

 ** _Bridgette: We should introduce the next team then…_**

 ** _Don: Indeed! Let's welcome Gabriel and Rhianza!_**

Gabriel enters the beach with neon green and black Hawaiian shorts along with Rhianza with a black one piece suit that hugs her curves, the guys as well gave applause at the team.

Rhianza held Gabriel's hand as the latter carries their surfboard.

"This is so awesome Rhee, people are cheering for you!" Gabriel happily said.

"I don't really care about their opinion" Rhianza confessed.

"True, it's best to really stay to your true self" Gabriel confessed as well and gave a hearty chuckle.

"I only care about your opinion" Rhianza muttered.

"What was that?" Gabriel asked confusingly.

"Nothing…" Rhianza said.

"No fair Rhianza! Why do you get to be the sexy one!" Charity pouted "I put on a great deal of effort to look cute but you just took the damn spotlight!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Rhianza said.

 ** _Geoff: Let's move on to the next team which is Charlotte and Antonio!_**

Antonio is wearing a pink bodysuit swimsuit while Charlotte wears a pink two piece bikini along with a small skirt on her waist.

"It's fine for me to wear pink, it's our team color after all" Antonio shrugged.

Charlotte just pouted as both she and Antonio stood next to the contestants.

"What's wrong?" Antonio asked.

"Rhianza is totally stealing the show Antonio!" Charlotte yelled "What if Kevin is watching this, he'll be focused on seeing Rhianza's sexy swimsuit than me!"

"I know right!" Charity yelled.

"It's not about the swimsuit, it's about the challenge Charlotte" Antonio reminded.

"Come on guys" Gabriel said smiling sheepishly "Rhianza looks cute but you guys are cute too!"

Both girls didn't acknowledged Gabriel's comment as both girls just sulk in a corner.

 ** _Bridgette: Next we have Dahlia and…. Dallas!_**

Most girls squealed in delight as they see the hunter with his brown trunks bare chested as his little sister wearing a one piece brown swimsuit as well, cling to his brother as they make their way to the beach.

"Brother, I don't like the stares these women give you" Dahlia confessed.

"Just don't mind them Dahlia, we'll get over this fast" Dallas said.

Bridgette, Pandora, Charity, Charlotte and Rhianza couldn't help but stare at Dallas' muscular body while Gabriel chuckled awkwardly as Antonio started to sweat nervously.

"Holy Beef Cake!" Pandora shouted.

"PANDORA!" Most of the girls, except Rhianza, scolded.

"What? Look at that stone rock abs! You can't-

"Please shut up, you're making me uncomfortable" Antonio said to the night guard.

Dahlia and Charlotte both giggled as Antonio glared at the both of them while Dallas remained confused.

"To be honest, I respect Antonio's bravery wearing pink." Dallas confessed.

Antonio chuckled with a small blush "Thank you"

 ** _Don: Well now that Dallas has ruined our show, let's move on to the next one. Noy and Eugene!_**

Eugene is wearing a orange tank top along with black and orange shorts, Noy as well who is wearing a short tank-top with a black bra along with an orange and black striped shorts.

"You look so cute on that swimsuit" Eugene commented.

"Really? I thought I looked fat on this" Noy confessed "Plus I was hoping you would like it"

"Are you kidding? You're beautiful" Eugene commented.

Both shared a kiss as the crowd cheered.

"Get a room you two!" Antonio yelled "It's public affection and it makes people very uncomfortable!"

Noy giggled as Eugene blushed "Don't worry Antonio, you'll find someone to share your public affection on everyone"

"W-W-What do you mean by that?!" Antonio asked

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Fangirls_

 _Charlotte: I ship Daltonio_

 _Dahlia: I really ship Daltonio hard!_

 _Noy: I support Daltoniio!_

 _Charity: Daltonio must live on!_

 _Gabriel: And there's no one that can say otherwise! *Puts on a serious face* Yeah, that's right. I ship em!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Half-Brothers (Tristan and Carter)_

 _Tristan: You're kidding? You mean you actually kicked Steven in the abdomen!_

 _Carter: *Nods*_

 _Tristan: You should have done more than that dude! He needs to pay for what he did_

 _Carter: *Nods*_

 _Tristan: This isn't about the race anymore, at first I want to win so that I can prove myself but now everyone who was eliminated due to Steven is now counting on me!_

 _Carter: *Places hand on Tristan's shoulder*_

 _Tristan: This is for Shannon, Elias, Parasoul, Christopher, Bucky, Nutty, Eli, Marron, Zoey, Dawn, Samantha, J.J, Carmen, Pamela, Jenna and April!_

 _Carter: *Looks surprised*_

 _Tristan: April texted me the people who have been sabotaged by Steven._

 _Carter: *Still looks confused*_

 _Tristan: She also said to write J.J and Samantha so that they feel like they belong._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carter and Tristan heads over to change into their swimwear as the next team entered the beach with their swimsuits.

People didn't seem to mind Steven in his black and white flamed short along with a white tank top and goggles, he was looking a bit angry ever since Tristan and Carter made it to the beach.

But the whole world focused on his partner, a young a beautiful woman wearing a Grey and black one piece bathing suit that hugs her hour glass curves that made every girl jealous and all guys to blush uncontrobably.

Gabriel's jaw dropped as Rhianza rolled her eyes; Dallas blushed a little making Dahlia, Charlotte and especially Antonio glare at the hunter. Pandora and Charity are laughing hysterically while Eugene was groaning in pain while covering his eyes as Noy smiles sweetly into the camera.

 ** _Don: OH YEAH! NOW WE FINALLY GET TO SEE THIS ONE FOLKS, STEVEN AND THE EIGHT WONDER OF THE WORLD! ARANEA!_**

For some reason, Andrew left the competition again, as Steven and Aranea walked over to the beach beside the other teams. Many boys start cheering for Aranea as the latter blushed and looked away, gaining more applause.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The College Roomates (Aranea and Steven)_

 _Aranea: Why do I have to wear fake boo-_

 _Steven: Because Don says so! Don't ruin this for me Aranea!_

 _Aranea: I hate you…_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Last but not least, Tristan and Carter came with Tristan wearing blue trunks as Carter with darker blue trunks.

 ** _Geoff: So we have the Red Team Charity and Pandora!_**

 ** _Bridgette: We also have the Green Team Gabriel and Rhianza!_**

 ** _Don: Also the Pink team Charlotte and Antonio *Snickers*_**

 ** _Geoff: The Brown team Dahlia and Dallas!_**

 ** _Bridgette: Orange team Noy and Eugene!_**

 ** _Don: The beautiful Aranea and Steven as the Grey team!_**

 ** _Geoff: And Blue team with Tristan and Carter!_**

 ** _All: LET THE CONTEST BEGIN!_**

* * *

Everyone hops into their surfboards and started paddling, as they saw a large wave immediately all teams started paddling their way to the wave.

However, Noy and Eugene fell off the surfboard before they can ride the wave along with Dallas and Dahlia who the latter fell off balance as they stood up.

 ** _Bridgette: The Orange and Brown team are down for round one, while the others are now attempting to perform a trick that will amaze us!_**

Rhianza tried to climb up to Gabriel's shoulder but the latter slipped and fell, knocking off also Tristan and Carter along the way creating a huge splash.

 ** _Don: And it looks like it's a wipe out for the blue team and the green team!_**

Charlotte and Antonio stayed at the surfboard and were afraid to perform a trick whilst Steven carried Aranea bridal style gaining a few nods from the judges.

Charity stretched her arms wide open and yells "I'm king of the world!" as Pandora held her waist to prevent her little sister from falling from the edge.

Dallas lifted his arms up so that Dahlia can go even higher as the latter spread her arms like an eagle and cheers happily.

 ** _Geoff: I'm a bit disappointed that the pink team didn't even have the guts to do a simple move._**

 ** _Bridgette: Yes but the Red team performed a classic titanic move which gives them the clear if I do say so myself. As well as the brown team for performing with huge strength and balance, Don?_**

 ** _Don: I don't care about those two! Aranea looks hot in a swimsuit and they performed well so they passed!_**

Charity and Aranea hugged each other in victory till the girlfriend locked lips with Aranea, Pandora gave Dallas a playful punch at the shoulder as Dallas simply smiled, Dahlia hugged Steven as the latter blushed a little and gave Carter a sinister smirk.

"What's with Steven, did he just give you a sinister smirk?" Eugene asked.

"There is no time for that!" Antonio yelled "There's another wave incoming, let's go Charlotte!"

"Let's do it!" Charlotte cheered.

The Armadas along with The Technicals followed as The Awesome Geeks helped Tristan and Carter back into their boards.

"Guys, I need to tell you something" Tristan said "And you guys are going to be shocked about this"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Steven (Member of The College Roommates)_

 _Background is Pandora, Charity and Dahlia commenting on Aranea's swimsuit as Dallas watches them._

 _Steven: Now that Tristan and Carter has caught up with us, it won't be long before everyone will know my true identity *Shrugs* I couldn't care either way, I was meant to be hated and I was rather hoping that they could love me much longer *Cackles* What are the chances right? No one can love the enemy of the story_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Bridgette walked over to the winners so far and gave them their next tip, Charity decided that she would be the one to read it out loud.

" ** _To get to the second Chill-Zone *Huff* We must head over to Long Island using the speedboats we had on Atlantis then run a 500m dash to the second Chill-Zone"_** Charity said.

"A five hundred meter dash isn't that hard" Dallas commented.

"But we just crashed our speedboat!" Charity said worriedly.

"It's fine, you guys can hitch a ride with us" Aranea said happily.

"Thanks" Pandora said happily "Let's go team!"

And with that the three leading teams head off while Andrew took notice of Tristan explaining something to Eugene and Noy.

* * *

 ** _Don: Known as one of the most scenic islands in the Bahamas, Long Island lies a little off the beaten path, in the southern half of the archipelago. Almost 80 miles long and no more than 4 miles wide, Long Island is a land of contrasts, with sandy beaches on the west coast and steep, rocky cliffs along the east. The Last team that will step foot on this carpet of completion, will be eliminated!_**

The remaining four teams started their surfing again once they see another wave coming in, everyone managed to ride the wave safely this time and all that is left for them is to perform something that will amaze them.

Tristan and Carter failed again as they tried to perform something that involves throwing someone but instead both of them fell off their surfboard and into the water.

Charlotte and Antonio did a risky move as Charlotte jumped into Antonio's shoulder then performs as sweet backflip as she landed into the surfboard, she was about to fall over but Antonio saves her from falling.

Gabriel and Rhianza started dancing in sync that made everyone applaud their synchronization.

Eugene and Noy tried to dance as well but the wind caught Eugene off guard and sends him crashing to the water.

 ** _Bridgette: I'm impressed for how much The Pink and Green team are willing to risk their lives to amaze us with these tricks!_**

 ** _Geoff: I agree, though I could say that risking is 50% rewarding and 50% hurting brah._**

 ** _Bridgette: Totally, so I guess that's what happened with the Blue and Orange team huh?_**

 ** _Geoff: Couldn't said it better babe._**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Awesome Geeks (Noy and Eugene)_

 _Eugene: I'm sorry that I tripped Noy._

 _Noy: It's fine babe! We can still survive this leg if we gave it our all_

 _Eugene: Totally, I won't screw up this time!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Half-Brothers (Tristan and Carter)_

 _Tristan: If one of us loses this leg then that means our quest to telling the other teams about Steven will be worth nothing! We got to impress the judges but we can't risk anymore distractions_

 _Carter: *Looks at Tristan with knowing eyes*_

 _Tristan: You're right bro, we should totally join forces with the geeks. It's the only way to catch up with them!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Chill-Zone (500m away)_**

"Pandora, easy on the driving!" Charity yelled in horror as she clings to Aranea.

"I can't! The wheel's gone!" Pandora yelled.

"What?!" Aranea asked incredulously.

"I'm serious! The Wheel's broken" Pandora cried.

"Brace for impact!" Steven yelled as they crashed into Dallas and Dahlia's boat.

The two speedboats crashed into the beach, creating a massive explosion.

Luckily no one was hurt as Pandora and Dallas were the first ones to escape the boat, Pandora immediately finds Charity on the sand unconscious and lifts the young nightguard on her back.

"Andrew, Steven? Where are you guys!" Pandora asked in worry.

"Over here!" Steven yelled.

Dallas lifts up large debris of the crashed vehicle to find Dahlia curled up, when the younger siblings saw Dallas she immediately hugged her older brother.

"Brother, I'm so glad you are safe!" Dahlia cried but noticed Dallas winced in pain "My God brother, you're hurt! We need to get you to Don and patch you up!"

"T-That'll be nice" Dallas said as both he and Dahlia started their 500m walk.

Once Pandora got Steven outside the Speedboat, the two of them started to find Andrew/Aranea.

"Andrew, where the heck are you?!" Steven yelled "Scream if you're alright!"

"…"

"For Christ's sake Andrew we don't have time for this, where are you?" Pandora yelled.

"YOU TOLD ME NOT TO SCREAM IF I'M NOT ALRIGHT!" Andrew yelled angrily.

Pandora and Steven rushed over to Andrew where the latter is stuck inside a large piece of debris.

"Are you alright?" Pandora asked.

"Yeah, just got my leg stuck" Andrew replied "Help me lift this thing"

Both Steven and Pandora tried to lift up the debris but the luckster found out that Pandora is having trouble due to her bleeding arm.

"Ok guys stop! Pandora you need to head over to the Chill-Zone and get some wrapper for your arm" Andrew instructed.

"What are you crazy? I can't leave you and Steven here, it's my fault that the boat crashed!"

"Trust me, it's mine" Andrew said "Go on without us, I can think of a way out of this"

"But-

"The last thing I want to see is you and Charity leaving because of me!" Andrew yelled angrily "Go!"

And with that, Pandora nodded and carried the unconscious Charity to the Chill-Zone.

Steven asked "So what's the plan?"

"Besides me Dying. I got nothing" Andrew confessed.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Steven (Member of The College Roommates)_

 _Steven: *Screams* This isn't supposed to happen! I should be the one who gets the karma not Andrew, Goddamit I need to find a way to get him out of here!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Harbour Island_**

 ** _Bridgette: And with a spectacular performance from Tristan, Eugene, Carter and Noy. They finally have the privilege to go to Long Island to win this leg of the race!_**

 ** _Geoff: Congratulations!_**

Eugene and Noy cheered as they receive the tip while Tristan and Carter smiled when they received theirs.

"Eugene" Tristan called out.

"What is it?" Eugene asked.

"If we lose this race, please don't let anyone be oblivious to Steven. Promise me" Tristan said.

"Don't worry, we'll tell them what kind of person he is" Eugene said.

Noy however didn't seem too happy when she heard that.

"Let's go!" Eugene and Tristan cheered.

* * *

 ** _Chill-Zone_**

 ** _"Pandora and Charity, First Place!"_**

 ** _"Dallas and Dahlia, Second Place!"_**

 ** _"Gabriel and Rhianza, Third Place!"_**

 ** _"Antonio and Charlotte, Fourth Place!"_**

"Wait a minute, what do you mean fourth?" Gabriel asked "Three teams are in the lead right?"

"Correct!" Don said "But Andrew and Steven are back at the starting line of the 500m run to here"

"I didn't saw them" Rhianza said monotonously.

"Well if it got us a chance to get closer to first place, I'm taking it!" Antonio confessed.

"I really want to take a break Antonio, let's just deal with the last leg of this extreme race and go to sleep!" Charlotte cried.

"Indeed Charlotte, Indeed" Antonio agreed and both teams rushed off.

* * *

 ** _Chill-Zone (500m)_**

The Awesome Geek's boat along with The Half-Brothers' boat is racing head to head as they slowly reach the Long Island.

"Am I hallucinating or is that Steven standing on top of a piece of debris, taunting us?" Eugene asked.

"If he wants us to crash our boat into where he is, than who am I to argue!" Tristan yelled and drove faster, he and Carter jumped out of the boat as the vehicle crashes into the piece of debris.

"GAH MY LEG!" Andrew yelled as the debris was taken off from his leg, thus sending him free.

Eugene parked the boat nicely as he and Noy jumped out and started their race to the Chill-Zone, but they were stopped by Steven himself.

"Leaving the party so soon?" Steven asked.

"How could you Steven, we trusted you!" Eugene yelled.

"Because you people are just a bunch of wet blankets, all talk but no muscle" Steven replied and took off his shirt "Now do you want to settle this man to man?"

"Eugene, don't!" Noy pleaded

Eugene held Noy's hand "I won't, trust me"

"No backbone Eugene I see, I couldn't say I was surprised because you were always weak from the start" Steven remarked.

"He's not your opponent!"

Steven chuckled and saw Tristan rising from the shore along with Carter, the older Half-Brother glared at Steven as the latter smiled menacingly.

"Your battle ends with me Steven" Tristan said "I've been waiting to kick your ass for everything you did!"

"I'm so looking forward for it!" Steven yelled.

Steven and Tristan charged at each other and started punching the other, fighting and brawling as Carter, prevents Eugen and Noy from interfering.

" ** _This is his and Steven's fight, let them have this"_** Carter wrote in his small board that he haven't used for a while.

"HELP ME!" Andrew yelled.

Carter and Eugene immediately saw Andrew crawling in the sand, completely injured.

"Dammit, Andrew sis Steven did this to you?" Eugene asked.

"What are you guys talking about?!" Andrew asked "Tell me once I get this pain off!"

"You boys take Andrew to the infirmary, I'll stay behind in case something really goes bad" Noy said.

"But Noy-

"Just do it! I can stop this trust me!" Noy exclaimed.

Without hesitation, Eugene and Carter started carrying Andrew to the Chill-Zone while Tristan and Steven continue with their brawl.

"MY LEGS! MY LEGS!" Andrew cried in pain.

"Don't worry buddy, we'll get you some help!" Eugene said.

Meanwhile Noy starts screaming and begging for Tristan and Steven to stop beating each other up.

"You think what you did will make people love you?" Tristan asked "The way you are handling things, does not result with people giving you kindness!"

"I don't want your kindness!" Steven yelled.

"What do you want?!"

"For me to burn!" Steven yelled "If a person like me is destined to be hated, then everything that is worthy must be cleansed from me HAHA!"

Tristan laid another blow on Steven as the latter laughs maniacally.

"Keep at it kid! I got your girlfriend eliminated; surely you won't allow trash like me to win right? So then do it, hit me with your best shot!" Steven taunted.

"Steven, stop it!" Noy yelled.

Tristan clenched his fist as he looked over Steven who smiles maniacally while his face looks like it has been beaten up by mobsters.

With one final right hook, Steven fells down to the ground laughing menacingly, there isn't been one moment where Steven tries to apologize, instead he was asking for more punishment.

"Do it! I want you to do it!" Steven laughed "End this!"

"No, it'll be too easy for you" Tristan said "So I'm just going to leave you here, and you'll lose this race while the rest of us go on"

And with that Tristan walks away without looking back, as the rain pours in.

" ** _Half-Brothers, Welcome to 5th Place and Good news though. You guys will be the fourth team that is in the lead since Dallas and Andrew are at the infirmary"_** Don announced.

"Thanks Don" Tristan said before walking off with Carter in tow.

Carter walks over at Tristan and with questioning looks.

"Yeah, he's done" Tristan said.

Eugene walked over to Don and asked "Where's Noy?"

"She's back there" Don pointed "With Steven I think"

"Oh no" Eugene said before rushing to his girlfriend as fast as he could.

The rain keeps pouring in as Steven silently snickers on the wet sand while Noy sits a few inches beside him, looking at him.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get to the Chill-Zone and end this" Steven said happily "Or do you really want to give up this race for a scumbag like me"

"No." Noy said as Steven looked at her confused.

"I don't want the both of us, ending our relationship as enemies; I don't even want you to end this race with a negative outcome. But I guess as it goes there are only a few alternatives left." Noy confessed.

"I don't know what happened to you in the past, and why you never told anyone about your problems. But maybe, just maybe I've been in the same league as you" Noy confessed "The only difference is that when I needed someone, Eugene was there. While you suffered alone"

A few meters away, Eugene keeps on running. "HANG ON NOY!" Eugene yelled as he kept running at the beach of Long Island, praying that Steven hadn't done anything to his girlfriend.

"To everyone, they think all your actions are based because you want to end yourself, you want to make everyone hate you. But to me, I think you're just yelling someone to love you" Noy said "Even though you don't believe that it will happen"

"Maybe I can help you. I can start all this by becoming your friend, you became friends with not just me and Eugene but also to Andrew! And Dallas, Dahlia, Pandora, Insignificant, Darold! You have tons of friends!" Noy exclaimed "You don't have to be alone Steven, please don't believe your trash.."

Eugene stopped when he saw Noy reaching out her hand to Steven as the latter hesitated to grab it.

In the end, Steven didn't took the offer and stood up on his own "I'm sorry but no, No. It's far too late for that"

A loud crash of thunder echoed around the island as the rain pours harder.

"You see, everyone has their own backstory. There are villains who become evil because their life was ruined, but in the past their life was happy before it was ruined, and then there are some villains who felt empty and needed something to make them happy! Everyone has a purpose" Steven said happily "And my purpose is to ruin everyone's lives because that was what my parents, my friends, everyone told me! But then at my first year of college, someone is starting to argue with my purpose so I had to make them realize that I wasn't belong to the group of nice guys but I'm a-

Steven was surprised as Noy hugged him.

"If you're really the bad guy, you would stab me in the back" Noy whispered "Because no matter what happens, Kindness exists and you will not succeed into changing it!"

Suddenly Steven started laughing as he hugged Noy as well, he laughed so hard that tears are starting to fall from his eyes as Noy started giggling as well.

Eugene watched them and gave a small smile as the screen turns black.

 ** _Don: Steven, since you stepped into the mat first. You and Andrew are in sixth place! Sorry to say, Eugene and Noy you guys fought hard but this is the end for you two._**

Steven walked away as Eugene and Noy hugged.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Eugene: I can't believe we got seventh place, I mean I can't even imagine us reaching this far!_

 _Noy: For some team who rarely gets to reach in the leading boards, we really did a pretty good job!_

 _Eugene: Right, plus we finally got together thanks to this race. We met a lot of friends, we had some fun challenges! I mean what more can we aske for!_

 _Noy: Totally, I mean there were ups and downs. And I know me and Eugene won't win this but with us reaching 7_ _th_ _place and having to make progress with Steven. I couldn't ask for a better ending for The Awesome Geeks if I do say so myself._

 _Eugene: But do you think it was a good idea, to let Steven go?_

 _Noy: He may disagree; But Steven is still my friend. He just needs more people to know._

 _Eugene: Well I hope our buddy will get the message_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 ** _Don: The final lap for this extreme challenge will end in the next episode, who will say goodbye on the next one? Find out on The Ridonculous Race Insanity!_**

 ** _Rankings So Far!_**

 ** _1_** ** _st_** ** _: The Pizzeria Sisters (Charity and Pandora)_**

 ** _2_** ** _nd_** ** _: The Country Siblings (Dallas and Dahlia)_**

 ** _3_** ** _rd_** ** _: The Technicals (Gabriel and Rhianza)_**

 ** _4_** ** _th_** ** _: The Armadas (Charlotte and Antonio)_**

 ** _5_** ** _th_** ** _: The Half-Brothers (Tristan and Carter)_**

 ** _6_** ** _th_** ** _: The College Roommates (Andrew and Steven)_**

 ** _ELIMINATED_**

 ** _7_** ** _th_** ** _: The Awesome Geeks_** _(Noy and Eugene)_

 ** _8_** ** _th_** ** _: The Twins_** _(April and Jenna)_

 ** _9_** ** _th_** ** _: The Spy and Surgeon_** _(Insignificant and Darold)_

 ** _10_** ** _th_** ** _: The Weirdos_** _(J.J and Tavon)_

 ** _11_** ** _th_** ** _: The You-Tubers_** _(Kevin and Zachery)_

 ** _12_** ** _th_** ** _: The News Anchors_** _(Carmen and Pamela)_

 ** _13_** ** _th_** ** _: The Clubbies_** _(Flynn and Samantha)_

 ** _14_** ** _th_** ** _: The Pen-Pal Besties_** _(Zoey and Dawn)_

 ** _15_** ** _th_** ** _: The Ninja Contortionists_** _(Eli and Marron)_

 ** _16_** ** _th_** ** _: The 'Normal' Friends_** _(Dave and Ella)_

 ** _17_** ** _th_** ** _: The Trouble-Makers_** _(Bucky and Nutty)_

 ** _18_** ** _th_** ** _: The Princess and Ranger_** _(Parasoul and Christopher)_

 ** _19_** ** _th_** ** _: The Hotshots_** _(Fay and Danny)_

 ** _20_** ** _th_** ** _: The Sirens_** _(Shannon and Elias)_

 ** _I just watched Batman The Killing Joke, and it was amazing. So I made a parallel scene to this one in honor of one of the greatest Batman stories ever told. Believe it or not, The Awesome Geeks were not meant to enter the Finale ten, nor the Finale fifteen! They were supposed to be eliminated after the Trouble-Makers!_**

 ** _But before I could eliminate them, they suddenly grew on me and I started thinking of many possibilities on how this underdog team will get to the end. Then after deciding the first five teams to reach the finale ten (The Twins, The Weirdos, The Spy and Surgeon, The Pizzeria Sisters, and The Technicals) I added Noy and Eugene to the list along with the rest of the top ten (Note that The You-Tubers are one of those teams listed for the Finale ten, but I'll discuss it next chapter)_**

 ** _So what did you guys think? Let me know on the reviews section as I start writing the next chapter for this epic three lap finale! As always, I will see you guys in a while!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx_**

 _At the Infirmary, Dallas and Andrew are both resting along with Dahlia who's sleeping near Dallas' bed._

 _"What happened?" Andrew asked as he woke up._

 _"You crashed into the island but luckily Eugene and Carter brought you to the finish" Dallas informed_

 _"What happened to Pandora and Charity, Are they safe?" Andrew asked._

 _"You told them to take first place and then fell unconscious" Dallas replied "Shame though, we are losing a huge lead while taking our rest"_

 _"Did me and Steven lost?"_

 _"No, actually you guys are in sixth place. Eugene and Noy were eliminated hours ago" Dallas informed "I will truly miss them with all my heart" he confessed._

 _"Dammit" Andrew cursed._

 _Dallas closed the book on what he was reading and asked "What's the matter"_

 _Andrew took a minute and then takes a deep breath before saying to Dallas what the Hunter would never expect what the luckster nerd will say._

 _"Steven….is the madman everyone's talking about"_

 ** _The Battle between Insanity and Sanity ends in the next chapter….._**


	30. E26: Insanity Overload

**_Welp, Great News everyone! I just got my heart ripped off in half, then broken into pieces where it got stomped into the ground like a piece of garbage. If you're going to ask why, it's because a certain animator killed my waifu. She was so innocent and just wanted a friend but no! They just killed her like that! *Cries in a corner* I HOPE SHE FINDS HAPPINESS DAMMIT!_**

 ** _I really got to stop Danganronpa or else I might really succumb to despair, where I'm this close to falling people *Shows index and thumb finger only a centimetre apart*_**

 ** _So hello everyone, Insanity Radical here who is a total wreck after a certain anime episode. Here to present to you another episode of The Ridonculous Race Insanity. Blah, Blah, Blah let's just get it over with while I *Sniff* Try to repair my broken heart! *Runs off crying like a baby*_**

* * *

 ** _Episode 26: Insanity Overload_**

 _Last time on The Ridonculous Race, the remaining seven teams heads forward to the beautiful tropical islands of the Bahamas where they fished, surfed and ran for their lives in order to stay in the game. The Half-Brothers who experienced a huge lag thanks to a certain team's elimination, tries to catch up with the others, luckily they manage to spread the news about Steven to The Awesome Geeks at the surfing contest. But who cares about that part because Aranea has returned! The Pizzeria Sisters have claimed victory while Dallas and Andrew are sent to the infirmary thanks to a reckless driver known as Pandora. And even though Steven wants to experience the karma he was hoping for because he thinks he's worthless, Noy disappoints the madman by giving Steven her friendship and their spot at the final six. To be honest, I never really expected the geeks to last that long!_

 ** _Don: Six teams remain, and we are finally nearing the most exhausting three legged elimination challenge. So who will become the last team to cross the Chill-Zone and bid farewell? You don't want to miss the epic finale of the Three Team Termination right here on THE RIDONCULOUS RACE INSANITY!_**

 _(Intro: You know what, Screw this! Oh, don't act so shocked you phonies, you know how this intro works!)_

"What?" Dallas said "You're telling me, it was Steven all along?"

"I know, I can't even believe it myself. He never showed any signs of this" Andrew confessed.

Dallas pounds his fist in his bed "Dammit! If I stayed oblivious, then Dahlia would have been-

"It's not your fault" Andrew said "It's no one's fault"

"Why are you saying that? Aren't you mad that you have been betrayed by your friend?!" Dallas asked.

"Because Dallas, he is still my friend. And I know there is some goodness inside him" Andrew replied.

"Kindness is good, but too much will kill you" Dallas advised.

"This isn't kindness" Andrew said "This is, understanding"

"Andrew, I cannot risk Dahlia getting hurt. It will become my nightmare if-

"Listen to me, you and me have to end this. Right now, Steven probably targets Tristan and Carter knowing they are the only ones to know his real nature since The Twins and The Geeks are eliminated" Andrew explained "We need a plan though"

"I got one, but it depends on where we are going" Dallas confessed.

Suddenly Don enters the infirmary, his face was surprised when he saw Andrew.

"Andrew, what are you still doing here?" Don asked.

"In case you didn't know, my leg got cramped" Andrew remarked.

"Steven already left you know" Don informed.

"WHAT?!" Andrew asked incredulously.

"With Dahlia" Don added.

"WHAT?!" Dallas asked "Where?!"

"Egypt" Don announced.

"OH MY GOSH! WE GOT TO-" Andrew and Dallas screamed before Don interrupted.

"Let me finish first you two, it's mandatory that I do this" Don said sternly "Plus you need your check-up with the nurse first before heading off"

"You must be joking?" Dallas questioned incredulously.

"Not unless i want ten thousand lawsuits against me" Don replied.

"This is a life and death situation!" Andrew exclaimed "You're seriously going to-

 ** _Don: Egypt!_**

 ** _Andrew: OH COME ON!_**

 ** _Don: As I was saying, Egypt! A country linking northeast Africa with the Middle East, dates to the time of the pharaohs. Millennia-old monuments still sit along the fertile Nile River Valley, including the colossal Pyramids and Sphinx at Giza and the hieroglyph-lined Karnak Temple and Valley of the Kings tombs in Luxor. The capital, Cairo, is home to Ottoman landmarks such as Muhammad Ali Mosque. Once arrived, Teams must head over to one of the pyramids to receive their next ALL IN challenge._**

Don looked at Andrew and Dallas who gave him a glare.

"Yes, I'm done now" Don informed.

"You said an ordinary ALL IN! What's this about?" Dallas asked.

"Since I know you guys are probably tired from that Amusement Park challenge, then the Bahamas challenge. So I made it official that you guys should just do one challenge before running to the Chill-Zone" Don replied.

"Well we better get there fast Andrew, who knows what Steven might do to Dahlia" Dallas informed.

Andrew nodded "Yes, but first we must-

"Get our check-up!" Both Dallas and Andrew said in determination.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Steven and Dahlia_

 _Dahlia: I trust you Steven, so you think Dallas and Andrew will catch up with us?_

 _Steven: It's better for us to do the challenge while our partners are still incapable of performing. Because if we didn't then, we are losing a huge lead over the others._

 _Dahlia: I suppose you're right_

 _Steven: To be honest, I'm really glad we get to spend more time together Dahlia._

 _Dahlia: *Blushes* R-Really?_

 _Steven: Yup, because after all of this. Everything will never be the same._

 _Dahlia: I guess, I mean after this we are in the finale five right?_

 _Steven: *Smiles sadly* Yeah, Yes we do….._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Technicals (Gabriel and Rhianza)_

 _Rhianza: *Sipping a cup of coffee*_

 _Gabriel: So my bro Tristan and Carter along with The Pizzeria Sisters and The Armadas are on the first flight while we're stuck with Steven and Dahlia for the second flight._

 _Rhianza: *Continues to sip*_

 _Gabriel: Then I realised, Hold the phone Gabby! Steven and Dahlia? Where for art thou is Andrew and Dallas?!_

 _Rhianza: *Checking the contents of her coffee*_

 _Gabriel: Then using my detective skills I've deduced that Dallas and Andrew must have been eliminated by the psycho! THE MADMAN STRIKES AGAIN!_

 _Rhianz: *Sighs* Gabriel, Tristan told us that Steven is the Madman. We are lucky that Steven didn't know that we are on the same flight as him and Dahlia._

 _Gabriel: But still, Steven is so nice back then. Why would he do that?_

 _Rhianza: *Sips her coffee* Beats me, all I know is that we need to stay out of this as possible._

 _Gabriel: *Sighs* Ok…_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

On the first flight however, The Half-Brothers have told everything to The Pizzeria Sisters and The Armadas. Everything that April told to Tristan about Steven, from his first victim the Sirens to his latest victims Noy and Eugene. Suffice to say, none of them were expecting it.

"That's terrible!" Charlotte cried "How could Steven do such a thing!"

"I'LL KILL HIM WHEN I SEE HIM!" Pandora yelled "He's going to pay for what he did to April!"

"Don't kill him" Antonio scolded "It will be too easy"

"Plus, he has Andrew with him!" Charity yelled "My boyfriend is going to get killed by Steven! It's the end of romance!"

Charity starts shaking Tristan back on forth as she cries in despair.

"We have bigger p-problems t-than that!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Obviously, we cannot allow Steven and Andrew to continue this race" Antonio said.

"W-Wait, why are we dragging Andrew into this?" Charity asked.

"If it's not clear. He's obviously an accomplice to Steven!" Tristan exclaimed "Think about it, the guy's smart and has sharp intuition. It'll take a miracle for him not to notice!"

"True, plus he and Steven known each other for a long time now" Pandora added.

Carter clenched his fist just the thought of Steven and Andrew's betrayal.

"No!" Charity exclaimed "My Boyfriend will not do that to us!"

"Really Charity? You trust him that much?" Antonio asked.

"Yes! Andrew loves me and he will do anything not to hurt me!" Charity replied angrily.

"Um, remember that Andrew never texted you after World Extremity" Pandora said "And he never even once said that he loves you dearly"

"Perhaps he was using you all along" Antonio said.

"SHUT UP! He's not!" Charity yelled.

"Facts are Facts Charity!" Tristan exclaimed "You can't deny that Andrew has some part in Steven's-

 _SLAP!_

With tears in her eyes, Charity runs off without saying a word as Tristan placed a hand on his cheek.

"Charity wait!" Charlotte exclaimed and followed the young nightguard.

"Don't worry about her, she needs time to think about this" Pandora said to the remaining contestants "It's hard for her to accept something she holds dearly to just fade away"

"Well if she doesn't want to participate in eliminating Steven and Andrew then who am I to stop her" Tristan replied "I can't risk her, or any of you guys getting hurt"

Carter placed his hand on Tristan's shoulder. The younger brother knew that Tristan never really liked to become the type of person to make the rash decision, despite knowing The College Roommates, Tristan couldn't risk it.

Gabriel wasn't with him to cheer him up.

April was eliminated.

All he has left was Carter to support him to the end.

* * *

 ** _Don: The First Flight arrived as The Half-Brothers and The Armadas have taken the lead, followed by The Pizzeria Sisters._**

Pressing the tip, Charlotte reads out loud " ** _ALL IN: Search for the Team Gem!"_**

"In the Pyramid of Giza, I highly think this is a bad idea" Antonio confessed.

"Well let's just get inside" Tristan said honestly "The wind is getting a bit strong, don't you think?"

With that, The Armadas and The Half-Brothers entered the pyramid in search for gems.

"Are you on their side Pandora?" Charity asked her older sister.

"It's not that I'm on their side sis, I trust you but they do have a point you know" Pandora replied.

"I want to believe them too" Charity confessed "But somehow, I can't accept Andrew doing something like this"

"What makes you so sure that you can trust him?" Pandora asked.

"When I was in total drama, he was one of the most caring person I knew. Even though he doesn't look like it, but he's really caring and gentle" Charity replied "If he's friend with someone who argues his point of view, he'll try not to argue with him. Or if that person is a serial killer, he'll try his best to understand them"

Pandora noticed Charity smiling at reminiscing her time in total drama in the past, though Pandora is not the person to care so much into someone else's business, this time however she was being dragged by her younger sister to participate.

"Fine" Pandora groaned "If we ever see, or if Steven or Andrew ever catches up with us. I guess we should talk to them about this"

"R-Really?" Charity asked.

Pandora blushed "Look, I kinda owe Andrew for saving me at that amusement park challenge okay! This is just payment, not something you're thinking about!"

Charity giggled and replied "Okay sis"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Dallas and Andrew_

 _Andrew: So our challenge is at the pyramid of Giza, then I received weather reports of a sandstorm coming up. It'll probably strike once we reach the pyamid._

 _Dallas: How can you be so sure?_

 _Andrew: My luck. I guess this is the part where a giant amount of bad luck will rain down upon me. So what's the plan?_

 _Dallas: You get everyone out of Steven's sight. I'll take care of him._

 _Andrew: Just don't hurt him Dallas. I'm allowing you to talk to him because you two are friends._

 _Dallas: Don't worry, I won't._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The Technicals arrived as they rushed and entered the pyramid of Giza, while Steven and Dahlia calmly approaches the pyramid.

"Ok, I guess this is the part where we'll split up" Steven said.

"Huh, but why?" Dahlia asked.

"There is something I need to do" Steven said darkly "I don't want you seeing me do it"

"Are you talking about humiliating yourself while collecting gems? Don't be silly Steven! We all have to do embarrassing stuff in order to win!" Dahlia replied.

"That's not what I meant" Steven said.

"Then what is it?" Dahlia asked innocently.

Steven looked away, he couldn't muster the college to tell Dahlia. Even though he clearly deserves the mistreatment, he couldn't just remove that innocent smile from the young country girl. She deserves more than him.

"Dahlia…I have-

"STEVEN!"

Steven and Dahlia looked from afar and saw Dallas and Andrew arriving. Both men looking at the madman as the latter immediately turned from nervous to ecstatic.

"Hey boys!" Steven greeted "See ya!"

With that, Steven ran into the pyramid.

"Let's go!" Dallas exclaimed and chased after Steven.

"W-What's happening?" Dahlia asked as Dallas ran past her.

"It's a complicated story Dahlia, just stay right here" Andrew instructed.

Suddenly both contestants felt the winds getting stronger, both felt a bit terrified as Andrew shouts "Sandstorm!"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Andrew (Member of The College Roommates)_

 _Andrew: Of course, NOW MY LUCK HAS TURNED BAD! *Sighs* Once again, I'am in a situation where this bastard cycle hits me._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Inside the Pyramid._**

The Technicals and The Pizzeria Sisters wound up working together as they keep looking for gems inside the pyramid, the two teams are the ones nearest to the exit as when they heard maniacal laughter, and they immediately know that Steven has arrived.

"I got this!" Pandora exclaimed "I'll take him down and make him talk!"

"No wait Pandora!" Charity tried to warn but it was futile.

Once Steven enters the pyramid, Pandora tackled the madman as both crashed into the ground. It doesn't take too long before everyone notices Steven is down as Dallas, Dahlia and Andrew entered.

"Nice job Pandora!" Tristan cheered "We got him!"

"Andrew's still incapacitated, get him!" Antonio exclaimed.

"Wait, don't!" Charity yelled "He's not involved!"

"Wait a minute, you knew it all along?!" Dallas asked Andrew angrily.

"No I don't!" Andrew yelled "I'm confused as you guys!"

"Don't act dumb!" Tristan exclaimed "Just admit it!"

"I'm telling you for the last time moron, I'm innocent as you are!" Andrew yelled.

"What did you say?!" Tristan asked as Carter tries to hold him back "You think you can just say that to me, after everything your partner has done to everyone!"

"Wait, what is happening?!" Dahlia asked in concern.

"Steven and Andrew are madmen that want to destroy us" Rhianza explained.

"That's not true!" Charity shouted "Don't go jumping to conclusions!"

"Hey no need to argue guys! We can work this out" Gabriel said.

"Stay out of this" Rhianza and Charity scolded.

"Someone help me, I can't keep him down forever!" Pandora yelled.

"Why, because you're getting weak?" Steven taunted.

"Shut up, I'll break your bones!" Pandora threatened.

"I don't hear any breaking" Steven said calmly with a smile.

Dallas grabbed Andrew's shoulder "You better tell the truth" he warned

"Are you on their side? Seriously, how can you believe someone so oblivious?" Andrew asked.

"That's it!" Tristan exclaimed "All you ever did was mock how stupid I'm well let's see how you handle my fist when it lands on your face!"

"So that's how you want to put it huh? Violence, no wonder April likes you because you can never be good as anyone else!"

"Dallas, grab him!" Antonio yelled "He might injure you!"

"Sure Dallas, believe the guy who has like a total crush on you" Steven laughed.

"You're not helping Steven!" Andrew barked.

"What's it to you? Nerd!" Steven exclaimed.

Pretty soon everyone was arguing except for Charlotte who just watched her once friends bcker and argue like they never have been friends at all. Suddenly she felt something shaking but the others didn't acknowledge it and continued to argue.

"EVERYONE!" Charlotte yelled.

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked angrily.

"The ground is collapsing!" Charlotte yelled.

As if on cue, the ground collapses as many of the contestants fell into the lower parts of the pyramid, the only ones left on the ground are Andrew, Gabriel, Charity and Rhianza.

"Pandora, no!" Charity cried but her waist was grabbed by Andrew as her boyfriend tossed her outside to safety.

"Don't worry, I'll find h-AAHH!" Andrew said before he fell into the pyramid as well.

"NO!" Charity cried.

Rhianza was also saved by Gabriel as the latter pushed her next to Charity before hanging on to the edge.

"Gabriel, don't let go!" Rhianza cried, for the first time she's expressing emotion.

Charity saw the two contestants as she immediately tries to pull Gabriel back up, the two girls are having trouble pulling the male technical due to them not being the strongest member of their own respective teams.

Gabriel however has other plans in mind "Charity, Rhee. You got to let me go!" Gabriel instructed.

"What are you crazy?" Rhianza cried "W-We can pull you out!"

"No time, I got to save the others before they can be buried by rubble!" Gabriel exclaimed "Call for help while I gather the others"

"I'm not letting you go!" Rhianza shouted "Don't you dare say otherwise!"

"D-Don't worry" Gabriel smiled with a nervous chuckle "I'll come back for you, I promise!"

"Don't smile in every damn situation!" Rhianza shouted, tears slowly falling down on her eyes "What if you can't make it back?"

"I will, trust me!" Gabriel said "Charity please let go!"

Charity hesitated before Rhianza glared at her "Don't. Let. Go." Rhianza warned.

"CHARITY LET ME GO!" Gabriel cried "Trust me!"

"Sorry Rhianza" Charity apologized "I believe that, Gabriel can actually save my friends"

The young night guard loses her grip as Gabriel's weight was too much for Rhianza to hold on as she let's go as well, letting the male technical fall to the abyss.

"I LOVE YOU!" Gabriel yelled before his voice fades out.

* * *

 ** _Don: With Charity and Rhianza, the only two contestants' safe from the sudden change of situation. I will announce that the search for gems challenge is over. The one who can get to the Chill-Zone will be safe from elimination. But the last team to arrive will be eliminated._**

"Don what the heck?" Charity asked incredulously as the staff provides her and Rhianza blankets.

"What do you mean?" Don asked in confusion.

"How can you just stay calm like that, when the others are trapped in an old prism!" Charity yelled.

"It's a pyramid" Rhianza clarified.

"Don't misinterpret Charity and Rhianza, I'm also terrified of the events, but I would like you all to know that as a host. I need to handle these things professionally" Don confessed "That's why I already called a rescue team, they'll be here maybe an hour or two"

"An hour?!" Charity exclaimed.

"Yes. Sorry Charity, we can't risk on going there without any profession" Don confessed "I don't want to risk injuring the contestants more or destroying a historical monument more that I already did"

"Wait, you?" Rhianza asked monotonously.

"That's right. I'm taking the blame for this one, I would suggest you guys pray as I handle this" Don advised and walked off.

 ** _Saved: Charity, Rhianza_**

 ** _Unknown: Antonio, Andrew, Carter, Charlotte, Dallas, Dahlia, Gabriel, Pandora, Steven, and Tristan._**

* * *

Tristan groaned in pain as he found himself in some kind of altar room of the pyramid, wiping off the sand from his shirt as he slowly stand up and ignores the pain, his agony suddenly vanished when he sees Andrew trying to stand up as well.

"So your luck has brought you here to huh?" Tristan asked angrily.

"Well, if it isn't the dumb one." Andrew replied.

"Hard to take your insult when you can't even be a man and use your strength" Tristan mocked.

"Because dumbass, strength isn't everything" Andrew remarked "But to be honest, I really want to knock some sense into your dense head"

Tristan immediately punched Andrew causing the nerd to stumble backwards, his left cheek bruised as the luckster smiled in interest "All right, let's play"

Tristan laughed "You can't even punch worth-OOF!"

Tristan fell into the ground when he received a knee to his chest, rubbing the sore part as Andrew cracked his knuckled.

"I'm sorry, you were saying?" Andrew asked sarcastically with a smirk.

"Oh it's on!" Tristan yelled and stood up "This is for everything you ever did to the others"

"What makes you think that I was an accomplice with Steven huh?" Andrew asked as he dodged Tristan's punch and delivered a swift jab to Tristan's cheek.

"Because you knew Steven for a year now! Given your intellect, you wouldn't failed to notice something different!" Tristan answered as he delivered a kick to Andrew's leg.

"Have you considered the fact that I was ignoring it!" Andrew exclaimed "The probability of me, hoping that this will turn out okay?"

"Well you failed at that!" Tristan shouted and punches Andrew twice as he jumps back to prevent himself getting hit by the luckster "If you were really his friend, you would have done something!"

"That does not give you the right to treat him like some psychopath!" Andrew yelled and lands a kick to Tristan's chest "You're saying that I have no care for Steven, well look at you! You're acting violent towards him because he took everything from you!"

"That's why he needs to pay!" Tristan shouted as he tackled Andrew to the ground "Why can't you see that Steven has done something bad!"

"I saw it!" Andrew replied "And I ignored it because he is my friend!" he confessed and pushed Tristan off of him.

Andrew adjusted his slightly damaged glasses, as Tristan rubs off the dirt from his face before the two of them continued their battle.

"LET'S END THIS!" Tristan and Andrew exclaimed in unison as they both used their running speed to tackle the other.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gabriel found himself lying on a pile of sand. Looking at his surroundings he found himself in some kind of throne room where a bunch of coffins are placed. Pieces of rubble that have collapsed a few minutes ago were seen on different parts of the room.

"Guess I'm lucky that I didn't hit the ground" Gabriel said to himself.

As he stood up, he heard a bunch a pounding noises and a few wheezes of pain. Without hesitation, Gabriel walked over to the source of that sound and found Carter trapped in a pile of debris.

"Carter!" Gabriel exclaimed, catching the attention of the silent contestant who returned it with a smile.

"Don't worry I'll get you out" Gabriel said and started to dig through the debris to rescue the silent Half-Brother.

Gabriel used all his strength in order to lift the debris that was trapping Carter as the latter crawls his way out before Gabriel can drop it. Once it was over, Carter gave a nodding thanks to the male Technical as the latter catches his breath.

Carter tries to stand up but groans in pain as he held to his left leg.

"Damn, looks like you got dislocated." Gabriel said in concern and carries Carter behind his back "Don't worry, I got you. We need to find the others as well"

Carter raised his eyebrow which Gabriel noticed.

"Yes, we're saving Andrew and Steven as well. I don't know about how you guys think, but I'm saving them. Psycho or not there are still human" Gabriel replied.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Gabriel (Member of The Technicals)_

 _Gabriel: You know my boy Tristan. Well he taught me how to fully understand the Carter language. Of course I'm still a rookie at understanding the silent little buddy but hey, I'm getting good at it!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The two injured contestants continues to walk down the hallways of the pyramid, with Gabriel shouting names of the contestants in order to get a clue on where they are.

"ANYBODY ANSWER!" Gabriel shouted.

But no one replied.

"Dammit, we need to move forward in order for us to regroup" Gabriel said to the silent contestant "It'll be dangerous if we stay here more than a day"

The two found themselves beside a rather large hole, small lights appearing below that featured more entrances to who knows where.

"Well might as well get to the hole before the others get hurt" Gabriel said as he and Carter jumped below.

Carter sighed, he would figure Gabriel would be too nice to actually see Steven's bad intention. He didn't saw April and Jenna unconscious back at the amusement park. He was naïve like most people.

The two of them heard someone groaning in pain and immediately followed the source of the voice, there they find Antonio trying to get rid of his arm that has been stuck on a pile of rubble.

"Antonio!" Gabriel called out as he rushed over to the male Armada with the silent Half-Brother behind his back.

"Gabriel, Carter? Thank God you're here. Help me off this thing" Antonio requested.

"Sure thing dude" Gabriel replied as he placed Carter down.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Antonio and Gabriel_

 _Antonio: I didn't even know how I woke up and found my right am got stuck on a giant boulder. IAll I remember was Steven mocking me about my *Blushes* Interest in Dallas. Then all of a sudden Charlotte *Sighs in irritation* shouts that the pyramid will collapse._

 _Gabriel: But it did!_

 _Antonio: I know it did! But I'm pretty sure Charlotte's constant screaming is the cause of this._

 _Gabriel: I don't think it'll be that simple, one historical monument don't just crumble like that without someone planning it from the start._

 _Antonio: DON! So that sadistic host planned this all along?_

 _Gabriel: Come on Antonio, Don may give some extreme challenges but he isn't capable of sadism._

 _Antonio: I doubt that statement Gabriel. If I find proof that Don did this setup, then I swear to God he's going to be behind bars after this challenge_

 _Carter: *Walks in and shows the board that writes* Shouldn't we be finding the others like Charlotte and Dallas?_

 _Antonio: You're right! Dallas needs our help!_

 _Gabriel: Don't you mean Charlotte?_

 _Antonio: No time for horseplay men, we must move!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

Pandora struggles to get up, it was a rough fall for her as her arms and legs are bruised from the fall.

"Hehehehe" Steven giggled "HAHAHA!"

"Steven, you don't have to do this" Pandora said weakly

"Oh Pandora, what makes you think I'll listen to you?" Steven said happily.

Pandora struggled to crawl over to a corner in order for her to sit up and face Steven walking slowly towards her as the madman cracks his fist.

"So what, you're going to kill me?" Pandora asked.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you" Steven replied and cups Pandora's cheek "I'm just going to hurt you, really, really bad"

Steven laughed sinisterly as he slowly walks over to Pandora, for a brief moment, Pandora felt fear again, much like her fear when she applied as a night-guard over a haunted pizzeria. But this time she can't protect herself anymore, no one to help her, it was just her and the madman in one last battle.

"Not on my watch!" Dallas shouted and tackles Steven to the ground.

The two former friends fell to the ground in a loud thud, the tackler immediately stood up and used all his strength to toss the madman to a different area, specifically through a corner.

"Look at you go!" Steven commented happily as he struggles to stand up "Does Dahlia know that you left her in danger again?"

Steven immediately ducked the incoming punch from Dallas as he pulls out his syringe from his medical classes and stabbed Dallas with it, pressing the injection to the hunter as the chemicals entered his body.

Dallas felt his hands are getting a bit heavy, along with his balance which is starting to become difficult to obtain.

"I wouldn't worry of you dying Dallas" Steven advised "It's just a specialized drug that I stole from the university just in case a Country kid forgotten his place"

"But I can't say I'm not impressed by this particular Country kid, his spirit is unbreakable, while the outside is fragile as glass" Steven said sinisterly.

"You scum!" Pandora shouted from the corner as she struggles to stand up but failed "I'm gonna-

Pandora fell face first to the ground as the extreme pain still caused her difficulty to get back on her feet as Steven walks over to Pandora.

"Will you? Refreshing to hear that someone as you will not even consider the rules of the law" Steven laughed "Now to-

Dallas used all his strength to push Steven off Pandora as the numbness in his legs caused him to fall back down to the ground.

"You know Dallas, I was expecting you were prepared to fight me, but I guess I'm a bit disappointed that you didn't even manage to survive two minutes" Steven remarked.

* * *

 _Flashback!_

 _A nurse walked in the infirmary tent to give her final prescriptions on both Dallas and Andrew._

 _"Now Andrew, you should be careful not to hurt your leg again. You're lucky that it was numb and not broken, otherwise you won't be participating anymore" the nurse said in concern._

 _"Just my luck" Andrew sighed._

 _"And Dallas, you should be more careful on your arms okay" The nurse advised "Won't want you to lose those muscles now do we?"_

 _"Thanks doc" Dallas said "By the way Andrew, didn't you told me that Steven is a medical Student?"_

 _"Yeah, why?"_

 _"If he's a medic student then he might have an ace up his sleeve once I confront him. I know about your plan and you know about my plan to confront Steven but I just want to make extra precautions"_

 _"He may be packing some tranquilizing injections. Not fatal but mild enough to paralyze the body" Andrew replied._

 _"Good to hear" Dallas said as said to the nurse "Do you have any antidotes for tranquilizers?"_

 _"We do, but we cannot let a contestant carry such dangerous things around" the nurse replied._

 _"Are you kidding me? There's a madman on the lead and we need that stuff to stop him!" Andrew exclaimed._

 _"I'm sorry, I could not just bend the rules like that" The nurse said._

 _Dallas and Andrew sighed in defeat._

 _"Unless" The nurse said with a teasing smirk._

 _Both Dallas and Andrew looked at each other with determined and confused looks, ready to do whatever it takes to stop Steven._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Dallas and Andrew_

 _Dallas: She said she won't share it._

 _Andrew: I don't trust her…._

 _Dallas: Well, for what it's worth. We got the antidotes_

 _Andrew: Big whoop! My pride is a man has been violated!_

 _Dallas: It wasn't that bad._

 _Andrew: You're one to talk!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Flashback end!_

* * *

Dallas pulled out a syringe for the antidote and pulls of the cap, a small piece of paper from the nurse with her number on it was attached as he rips it off and injects the antidote to himself.

"Ten years of humiliation, please make this worth it" Dallas muttered to himself and presses the syringe.

* * *

Back outside the pyramid, the rescue team has arrived and now are starting to infiltrate the pyramid using their pickaxes to break through the barricaded entrance. Meanwhile Rhianza and Charity have already taken their rest and was now waiting impatiently for the safety of their fellow competitors.

"I want those guys and gals alive and healthy!" Don barked "Whose idea was it to have a challenge at an old historic site anyways?"

"You did!" Charity accused.

"Like every other host Don, please don't play innocent" Rhianza said monotonously.

"I wasn't the one who sets up the challenges you two" Don confessed "It's all the staff's ideas. I'm just a guy who is doing his job"

"Like I believe all that bullcrap" Charity replied "I've seen how Mclean treats his contestant, and you are just the same!"

"I guess I have no proof on testifying that I'm a good model host huh?" Don guessed and sighed in defeat.

Rhianza however said to the host "No, you don't. But that doesn't mean you can't prove to us what you really say is who you are"

Don gave Rhianza and Charity a gesture of him tipping his hat before rushing to the rescue team who are trying to drill their way inside.

"You seem different Rhianza, I was expecting of you to scold him or something" Charity confessed.

Rhianza sighed and gave a small smile to the young night guard "It never hurts to be a bit more optimistic right?"

* * *

Followed by another series of punches and kicks, Andrew and Tristan have yet to conclude their fight. Tristan is already shirtless and his body has bruises all over, a few scratches and a few burn marks on his arms, Andrew too doesn't look well as he was also shirtless with a couple of bruises and scratches and burn marks on his body, a small trail of dry blood from his lips which he failed to take notice.

"Had enough?" Andrew asked.

"Says the guy who got seriously pounded" Tristan remarked

"Are you kidding me? I've suffered worse fate than this" Andrew said angrily "You think your punches will break my spirit?"

"Shut up! I'll make you confess that-

"Me and Steven are accomplices?" Andrew finished and groaned "You know, this is the reason why April should have survived than you two. I mean what does she sees in you?"

Tristan rushed and punched Andrew in the face causing the luckster to stumble into the wall as Tristan grabs his collar and raises his fist.

"You don't know anything!" Tristan exclaimed but suddenly felt pain in his stomach as Andrew kneed him in said body part.

"As well as you" Andrew grumbled "If you want to prove something to me, then you better be ready to experience a lot of bullcrap right here!"

Tristan groaned before charging at Andrew with the latter doing the same as both of them punched the other in the face at the exact moment.

Both stumbled backwards and fell down to the ground.

 _BOOM!_

"What the?" Both Andrew and Tristan said in unison as both of them suddenly felt the ground beneath them started shaking.

 _BOOM!_

"Who's doing that?!" Tristan asked in worry "We could get trapped in here!"

"In case you haven't noticed. We are already trapped inside you imbecile!"

"SHUT UP!"

"MAKE ME!"

The two suddenly fell as the ground collapses under them as they scream in terror for what will happen to them once they landed.

* * *

Gabriel, Antonio and Carter continued their venture at the pyramid, even when they heard some exploding sound. They only experienced some dust from the ceiling falling on top of them and decided to ignore it.

"Dammit we need to keep going guys!" Gabriel exclaimed as he hoisted Carter back again on his back.

"Charlotte should be around here somewhere, or maybe Pandora or Dallas" Antonio said as he follows closely behind the two.

Carter nodded in agreement.

"By the way Gabriel, how come you're the only one in tip top shape than the rest of us?" Antonio asked "I mean, didn't you fell with us"

"No I didn't actually. I jumped here to save you guys!" Gabriel confessed happily.

Carter's eyes widened in shock as Antonio groaned.

"Seriously, Gabriel you haven't thought this through didn't you?" Antonio asked.

"Yes I did" Gabriel replied confusingly.

"If you did, then you would have left Don's rescue team to rescue us" Antonio said "You don't need to play the hero you know"

"I never thought myself of that you know" Gabriel stated

"ANTONIO!" a scream that the three boys immediately recognized.

"Charlotte?" Antonio said as Carter nodded to him in approval.

"I thought it was Dallas" Gabriel confessed.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Armadas (Charlotte and Antonio)_

 _Antonio: Ok, since when did Dallas screamed like that? If he's going to scream my name then it better be strong and masculine! *Blushes* maybe add a little flair with him shirtless and he keeps the eyepatch and-_

 _Charlotte: Ok now that's just too much._

 _Antonio: Hey, we already found you! Thank me now_

 _Charlotte: Actually I found the three of you, I already found us a way where the rescue team is drilling so that we can finally get out of here._

 _Antonio: You didn't tell us that Charlotte._

 _Charlotte: Yes I did. You were too busy imagining what would it be like if Dallas the beefcake was the one screaming your name!_

 _Antonio: Hey! I have every right to fantasize; I don't see anyone complaining on how you, Charity and Noy drool over their respective love ones!_

 _Charlotte: *Crosses her arms and smirk* It's different with us._

 _Antonio: How is that different?!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Gabriel (Member of The Technicals)_

 _Gabriel: I don't know, I thought that was really Dallas_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

Speaking of said Country Sibling, Dallas slowly stands up as the antidote takes effect. Steven hasn't noticed Dallas' slow recovery as he was busy limping his way to Pandora.

"One question Steven" Pandora said as she resist the pain "You think winning this race, or getting maimed will make everyone love you?"

Steven simply chuckled "Love is a thing that doesn't apply to people like me"

"You're wrong!" Pandora exclaimed "Everyone deserves love, even you!"

"SHUT UP!" Steven shouted "I have enough bitching from you, Dallas, those Geeks, telling me that I deserve love! I was abused for fifteen freaking years and I already made this philosophy!"

"Steven….please….we care about you" Pandora said.

Dallas slowly creeps up on Steven, still feeling the numbness as he slowly approaches the madman without getting attention.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Steven shouted angrily and raises his fist as Pandora closes her eyes for the incoming impact.

 _PUNCH!_

Steven, Pandora and Dallas were surprised. No, they were astonished to see someone blocked Steven's punch by taking the hit for herself.

"D-Dahlia?" Pandora asked.

Steven tightened his grip in anger as Dallas growled in frustration.

"Steven, please stop this" Dahlia said softly, a small bruise was visible on her left cheek.

"Stay out of this Dahlia!" both Steven and Dallas exclaimed.

"NO!" Dahlia shouted angrily, making the three contestants even more surprised.

"I'm tired of becoming the innocent one in this group, for once let me help!" the female country sibling cried as tears slowly formed in her eyes "Steven, please don't be the bad guy."

"I already am!" Steven exclaimed and tries to push Dahlia away, but his beating from Dallas made him a bit weak to shove Dahlia out of the way.

"Steven, if you want to release all those anger you held for fifteen years…" Dahlia said.

"Dahlia, what are you d-doing?!" Dallas asked as he struggles to get over to where the madman and his little sister are.

"Then you can release it on me" Dahlia offered and hugs Steven tightly "Because if the world will hate you, it will make me love you more"

"What are you doing?!" Steven, Pandora and Dallas asked incredulously.

"My mother hugs me everytime to make me feel better. Even sometimes I get a little upset if I don't get one for a long time" Dahlia confessed.

"Stop it!" Steven ordered as he fell to the ground due to Dahlia pressing her weight on him "Get off of me, aren't you angry I hurt your friends?"

"No!" Dahlia answered

"But-

"NO!" Dahlia shouted and hugged Steven tighter "Let it all out, Steven. For the longest time you have no one to comfort you, but now you do"

Dallas and Pandora were flabbergasted, they have no idea what they are witnessing and the most shocking revelation was that Steven was hesitating to stab Dahlia with a syringe.

Tears slowly appear on Steven's eyes as he remembered all the abuse from his parents, his school, and his so called friends did to him for the past fifteen years. He made himself a code that if everyone hates him then he will hate them back, he was so occupied with that logic that he never even noticed the people that loved him.

From the first day Andrew became his roommate, to Dahlia's warm comforting hug that he could have sworn that the latter was now crying with him. He felt his heart beating faster as he gives in to the tears and cries as well.

Dallas reached where the couple are crying, seeing how confused and shocked Pandora is, Dallas knelt next to Steven and hugged him too. After a few minutes, Pandora as well crawled over and hugged the madman, telling the latter that he was loved and no one deserves to be hated.

* * *

The dust cleared up as both Andrew and Tristan lied down to the floor, completely tired, completely bruised and beaten up, both don't have the energy to stand up and fight back.

Andrew breathed heavily as he continues to lay down at the sandy ground, then he heard Tristan sniffing, not having enough energy to see what's going on and due to his habit of caring he asked "What are you doing?"

Tristan angrily scoffed as he rubbed the tears from his eyes "It's nothing, just shut up"

"I'm sorry" Andrew said, causing Tristan to stop crying for a second.

"W-What?"

"I didn't mean to call you an idiot, I was just angry you know" Andrew confessed "To be honest, you're right. I haven't been a good friend to Steven. I never asked him about his life, all I care about is myself"

Tristan could hear Andrew's broken chuckle, like he was laughing on the outside but was crying on the inside.

"To think a lot of you guys keep telling me I'm one of the coolest friends to be around. I guess I was just lucky to have you guys fall for that" Andrew said.

"I did some selfish things too" Tristan confessed "I let my anger take over me as I did some reckless things in this race. I never even asked Steven about why he is doing this. I'm sorry as well"

"You and me both" Andrew said.

A bright light was shined upon them as they can hear Charlotte's voice, telling them they are now being rescued and that the rescue team will be arriving to pick them up in a few minutes.

"It's funny" Tristan said happily "This reminds me of a joke Carter told me"

Andrew chuckled to inform Tristan that he wants to hear it.

"You see two guys are sitting in a park bench, both were eating ice cream and relaxing when suddenly a beautiful woman caught their eyes as the girl saw them both and approaches them. The first guy said 'She's attracted to me' but the second guy said 'Are you crazy, she's attracted to me!' they both argued until the woman walked to past them and said 'One chocolate scoop please!'" Tristan said.

Tristan started laughing a little before finally letting out a joyful laugh, with Andrew slowly following his footsteps as the rescue team finally arrives.

When the rescue team finally removes Andrew and Tristan from the pyramid, the two boys are immediately embraced by Charity and Carter respectively.

"W-Where's Steven?" Tristan asked.

"He and three other contestants are still inside" Don informed "Don't worry, we'll get them out soon enough"

 _BOOOM!_

The pyramid started shaking as Don asked angrily "Who did that?!"

"No idea sir, we haven't put charges on the pyramid!" One of the men replied.

"Then who the hell put a freaking C4 Inside the pyramid?!" Don asked angrily.

"We don't need to argue about these gentlemen!" Antonio shouted "What's important is that we save Dallas!"

"And the others" Charlotte added.

"Yes, Whatever! Now let's move!" Antonio exclaimed.

* * *

At the pyramid, Dallas carries Pandora as Dahlia aids Steven in walking. The four of them rush over to where the light is as the rescue team climbs down.

"Come on, Hurry!" Don said as he motions his hand to pick up the pace.

As they are running Steven and Dahlia fell down causing Pandora and Dallas to stop hobbling towards Don.

"Are you guys alright?!" Pandora asked in panic.

"We're good!" Steven replied "Go, we'll catch up!"

"Not on my watch" Dallas said and carries Pandora before tossing her into Don's arms and sprinted back to Dahlia and Steven.

With Pandora being rescued, Dallas carries Steven on his back as Dahlia rushes to Don in order to get rescued, little did Dallas know that a large piece of stone fell down the ceiling and heading straight for them.

Steven noticed it and laughed "I guess I would get my karma even if I want it or not" he said.

"What are you saying Steven?" Dallas asked.

Without warning, Steven let's go his grip on Dallas' back and kicks him out of the way before the large stone 'crushed' him.

"STEVEN!" Dahlia cried as Dallas was left in complete shock, knowing that his newly formed friend sacrificed his life to save him.

Dahlia and Dallas were rescued while the only contestant that was left behind was Steven as the pyramid completely collapses to the ground like a tower of cards. In the end, Don received reports of the pyramid being made from cheap cement and was prepared by the staff for this particular challenge to make the game more 'livelier'. On the brighter side, Steven was rescued and was still alive (Andrew wasn't surprised since he believed in his own luck) but received many injuries in the process however. The contestants along with Don also received information that the unknown explosion was caused by an unknown person as well, Don made a mental note to talk to the staff once the race is over.

* * *

After all chaos has been settled and all was sorted out, everyone was finally at ease now that the trouble is over.

The medics arrived with their helicopter in order to escort Steven, in a body cast, to the hospital for more medical treatment as Dahlia is seen crying and hugging Steven with Dallas comforting his little sister. Charlotte and Antonio are nearby with both of them feeling sorry for the injured Medical student.

"You're going to be okay, promise me!" Dahlia exclaimed

Steven gave a half-smile as Dahlia kisses his forehead.

"You'll be safe now Steven, I'll kill you if you don't survive this" Charlotte warned.

"Thanks for saving me back there. I'm glad to call you my brother" Dallas confessed

Tears are starting to form in the eyes of Steven as he nodded to Dallas who smiled truthfully, a small tear from his eyes as he wiped it off quick.

"Ok boys, take him in!" the pilot announced.

And with that, the helicopter drove off leaving the Don, his crew, and the remaining contestants behind.

"And they left without me, what luck" Andrew groaned, but was immediately comforted by Charity who hugged him along with Gabriel, Pandora and Charlotte.

"We'll miss you Andrew" Gabriel confessed.

"I'll miss you guys too, it's funny that I finally was able to get a proper goodbye" Andrew confessed.

"Promise to text me everyday?" Charity asked.

"Promise" Andrew replied as he stepped into the carpet of completion "Okay Don, lay it on me"

" ** _Gladly, even though you've been a real jerk but, it hurts me to say that Steven and Andrew you guys are eliminated since Steven is removed due to injury"_** Don announced.

Andrew shrugged as everyone felt a bit sad.

"You're not going to say anything?" Don asked.

"Nah, I already did that in Rio. Not gonna do it again" Andrew confessed "It's been fun getting to stay a bit longer"

"You plan on returning to future competitions?" Don asked.

"Heck no, Steven can join the parade for all I care. But this is the end for me, I've done my part" Andrew said and chuckled "I think it's about time I go back to my original course you know"

"Glad you've taken defeat very well Andrew" Tristan said "To be honest, I always thought I could never beat you, you were more mature and smarter than me. You got strategies and I'm just a dummy"

Andrew chuckled "Well at least you've got courage and determination. For some reason, I felt the same about you"

Tristan raised his hand "Thanks"

Andrew gladly shook it "You too as well"

With a final friendly handshake from Tristan, Andrew removed his jacket and gave it to Charity and walked off, giving a friendly wave goodbye before leaving the competition. No, the world of reality television for good.

"Bummer, I was hoping he would join Total Drama or Scare tractor or something. But I guess reality TV isn't for everyone" Don sighed.

"Oh he'll be back" Dahlia stated.

"We won't let him off the hook that easy" Charity giggled.

"Well for now those two nerds are gone and the finale five is revealed. Join us next time as we are slowly reaching the conclusion of THE RIDONCULOUS RACE INSANITY!" Don exclaimed

 ** _Rankings so Far!_**

 ** _1_** ** _st_** ** _: The Armadas (Charlotte and Antonio)_**

 ** _2_** ** _nd_** ** _: The Technicals (Gabriel and Rhianza)_**

 ** _3_** ** _rd_** ** _: The Half-Brothers (Tristan and Carter)_**

 ** _4_** ** _th_** ** _: The Pizzeria Sisters (Charity and Pandora)_**

 ** _5_** ** _th_** ** _: The Country Siblings (Dallas and Dahlia)_**

 ** _ELIMINATED!_**

 ** _6_** ** _th_** ** _: The College Roommates (Andrew and Steven)_**

 ** _7_** ** _th_** ** _: The Awesome Geeks (Noy and Eugene)_**

 ** _8_** ** _th_** ** _: The Twins (April and Jenna)_**

 ** _9_** ** _th_** ** _: The Spy and Surgeon (Insignificant and Darold)_**

 ** _10_** ** _th_** ** _: The Weirdos (J.J and Tavon)_**

 ** _11_** ** _th_** ** _: The You-Tubers (Zachery and Kevin)_**

 ** _12_** ** _th_** ** _: The News Anchors (Carmen and Pamela)_**

 ** _13_** ** _th_** ** _: The Clubbies (Flynn and Samantha)_**

 ** _14_** ** _th_** ** _: The Pen-Pal Besties (Zoey and Dawn)_**

 ** _15_** ** _th_** ** _: The Ninja Contortionists (Eli and Marron)_**

 ** _16_** ** _th_** ** _: The 'Normal' Friends (Dave and Ella)_**

 ** _17_** ** _th_** ** _: The Trouble-Makers (Bucky and Nutty)_**

 ** _18_** ** _th_** ** _: The Princess and Ranger (Parasoul and Christopher)_**

 ** _19_** ** _th_** ** _: The Hotshots (Fay and Danny)_**

 ** _20_** ** _th_** ** _: The Sirens (Shannon and Elias)_**

 ** _And that's the end of that major plot. Now all we need to do is discuss who would be the winning team since we finally have our final five teams. To be honest, this isn't what I expected to be my final five._**

 ** _Back on the first chapter I always wanted to have The College Roommates, The Twins, The You-Tubers to be in the final five. But, I guess this has to be it and I will never change it either way._**

 ** _Andrew is really fun to write, honestly I can't think of a good character like him. He's my favourite OC that has been sent to me. Followed by Nicholas on Extremity then Zachery on the You-Tubers. My favourite female OC so far is Lynn in Extremity then Charity and finally Noy._**

 ** _So who are you rooting for this time, because let's be honest here. You have no idea who will win this thing since I made The Twins a bit more to become the protagonist and The News Anchors as the Antagonist but look where it gets us!_**

 ** _Also I'm already making an application for the sequel since this fanfic is going to be four chapters before ending it. So as always, I'll see you weirdos in a while!_**


	31. E27: Finale Five vs The World!

**_Greetings fellow Weirdos of the world, Your faces are all looking good and as for me, I'am an Insanity! Which is the scientific term for Crazylicious Stupidicious Bob. Though my name isn't Bob._**

 ** _Welcome, if you are new to my fanfic and just wanted to see which team you are going to root for because this is the finale five then MY GOD GO BACK TO CHAPTER 3 YOU PSYCHO, I WORKED HARD ON THAT!_**

 ** _So anyway, a lot of you are excited for the sequel, but it will be posted in due time. Because I've got a lot of school work to do, my girlfriend's scheduled dates plus there is this alien staring at me in the backyard so expect it to appear on your imagination channel._**

 ** _I'm excited about this as well, It's been a year or so when we held hands together and started this fic, and now it's reaching its end. And I'm glad to announce it to everyone of you readers and reviewers a huge Thank You!_**

 ** _For all the contributors of this fanfic. From The Sirens to the College Roommates and to the Finale Five teams. This one is for you guys! And to all the readers as well, this is all for you guys!_**

 ** _But seriously, have you played No Man's Sky. Totally ruined my expectations, just my opinion._**

* * *

 ** _Episode 27: Finale Five vs The World_**

 _Last time on The Ridonculous Race, The remaining six teams embark on their final quest in the most brutal challenge ever! The last location is located at Egypt where the teams will perform the most simplest of task, and that is to collect gems and get to The Chill-Zone before the other teams. But lady luck has other plans when she came to Egypt and yelled 'Surprise!' as a huge sandstorm trapped the six teams where they need to find a way out! Charity and Rhianza however are the only ones who weren't trapped inside. Andrew and Tristan had a physical argument whilst Gabriel leads an injured Carter, Charlotte, and Antonio out of the pyramid. Pandora was defeated by Steven while the latter faces of with his best friend Dallas! But guess who the badass of the story became? None other than Dahlia herself! With a change of view in the world, Steven manages to get everyone to safety at the cost of being removed from the race due to Injury. Thus, leading The College Roommates to elimination!_

 ** _Don: We finally have our Finale Five, and with only one challenge away from the Finale who will succeed in reaching the final four? Will it be the redeeming Half-Brothers, the unstoppable Pizzeria Sisters, the hilarious Technicals, the lovable Armadas or the powerful Country Siblings! This is the part of the race where they give it their all. Right here on, THE RIDONCULOUS RACE INSANITY!_**

 _(Intro: InsanityRadical has seen your request on 9:15am)_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Armadas (Charlotte and Antonio)_

 _Charlotte: FINALE FIVE! I can't believe that we actually made it to the finale five! KEVIN I LOVE YOU!_

 _Antonio: *Covers his ears* For the love of Shakespeare Charlotte, don't scream so loud!_

 _Charlotte: I can't help it! It took us a lot of blood and tears and sweat and other internal organs for us to get here!_

 _Antonio: Ok you know what, that's just gross._

 _Charlotte: And you sir! You need to start acting like a man out there and tell Dallas the you-know-what to your what-know-you._

 _Antonio: What are you talking about?_

 _Charlotte: YOUR FEELINGS ANTONIO! Do I have to spell it out for you?!_

 _Antonio: Please don't do-_

 _Charlotte: Fine! Antonio and Dallas sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_

 _Antonio: *Face-Palms*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Country Siblings (Dallas and Dahlia)_

 _Dallas: I feel a bit happy that we made it to the Finale five._

 _Dahlia: Happy? You should be ecstatic! I mean Steven lost just so we could win!_

 _Dallas: *Chuckles* I guess he did, well a lot of people did. Just to honour them, I'm going to win this race to my oldest alliance._

 _Dahlia: Oh you mean the Super team back in Spain?_

 _Dallas: Exactly. Those three teams *Sighs happily* they made a huge impact to me._

 _Dahlia: Come on, brother. They won't know who they are unless you named them!_

 _Dallas: They already know who they are Dahlia, but I can't also deny the fact that this competition has also made me respect a few teams out there._

 _Dahlia: Oh dear brother, you've changed so much it's like I don't know you anymore!_

 _Dallas: Well, all thanks to you Dahlia_

 _Dahlia: *Cheers and hugs Dallas, causing both of them to fall down*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Half-Brothers (Tristan and Carter)_

 _Tristan: See, what I'd tell ya? I told you I'll take us to the Finale five easy as pie!_

 _Carter: *Playfully punches Tristan's shoulder*_

 _Tristan: *Laughs* I was just joking dude. Man, never thought that we would reach this far. To be honest, I'm really thankful for the people who helped me make it here._

 _Carter: *Nods his head*_

 _Tristan: You know, when I started this race. I thought to myself that this was all easy as pie. There is no friggin way I'm going to need help or assistance from anyone because me and Carter can win it all!_

 _Carter: *Smiles*_

 _Tristan: Well, knowing that we are the only team who hasn't even reached the Chill-Zone first, I really feel like Andrew's good luck just rubbed itself onto us. But since that dude bid us on good terms, it's time for us to take initiative and make it to first place!_

 _Carter: *Slow claps*_

 _Tristan: Well of course I know what initiative means Carter, I read a book too you know! *Punches Carter playfully in the arm*_

 _Carter: *Snickers*  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Pizzeria Sisters (Charity and Pandora)_

 _Pandora: Pandora is disappointed.._

 _Charity: How?_

 _Pandora: Well for one thing, I did not expect the finale five would turn out like this. I always thought I would be facing the Ninjas, The Twins, those Country Siblings and of course that kingdom princess and her husband._

 _Charity: Well a lot can happen in this race Pandora, I'm just glad that you and I are still up and running! Only two laps to go and the money will be ours!_

 _Pandora: Totally, man! If we win this race, I'am so going to quit Fazbears and start my own Pizzeria!_

 _Charity: I'll make my own bar where there are singing and dancing! And I'll have to save some of the money in order for me to have a perfect wedding with-_

 _Pandora: Too soon girl. Too soon._

 _Charity: But you know what I'm looking forward too?_

 _Pandora: What?_

 _Charity: *Whispers something to Pandora*_

 _Both: *Starts laughing hysterically*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Technicals (Gabriel and Rhianza)_

 _Rhianza: I'm actually kind of glad, what you said to me back there in Egypt._

 _Gabiel: *Blushes slightly* Well you mean a lot to me dude, of course I'll go lengths just to get back to you._

 _Rhianza: *hides her face as she turns back* So you really meant what you said?_

 _Gabriel: W-What do you mean? *takes off glasses and starts playing with it*_

 _Rhianza: T-That you said you love m-me?_

 _Gabriel: Y-Yeah, j-just that didn't think you would go for a guy like me…_

 _Rhianza: That's sweet Gabriel, can you please look to your right?_

 _Gabriel: W-Why what's wrong?_

 _Rhianza: *Immediately grabs Gabriel and plants a small kiss on his cheek before running off*_

 _Tristan: *Walks in* Hey yo Dude, Charity just dared me five bucks that you and me should just like do a bromance scene. I was like HECK YEAH! So you in? Hey wait a minute dude, why is Rhianza running?_

 _Gabriel: Love is a great thing, don't you think so Tristan._

 _Tristan: What are you saying dude?! It's a platonic bromance bro! No homo lingo and stuff! You're making me feel things that I don't want to feel bro! *Runs off*_

 _Gabriel: *Looks confused*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Don: After a whole day of rest. The Finale Five are ready to race for the remaining laps of this season. Now to start off with this road to finale, everyone will be starting the race at the exact same time._**

A black and white checker flag is placed on the ground as the remaining five teams positioned themselves to start the race.

"I'm so excited!" Charity confessed happily.

"Let's beat these chumps!" Pandora cheered in excitement.

"Right after you eat my dust hehe" Tristan replied with a grin.

Carter raised his hand for a high five to Tristan which the latter gladly took it.

"Make way for us!" Antonio bragged.

"I, Charlotte am totally shipping-" Charlotte was cut-off by Antonio as the latter placed his hand on her mouth.

"Oh man, This is it!" Gabriel said excitedly as he held Rhianza's hand.

"Let's do this" Rhianza said monotonously.

"You ready for this Dahlia?" Dallas asked happily.

"Till the last lap brother" Dahlia replied sweetly.

When they heard the sound of a ring, all five teams immediately ran ahead into who knows where.

"HEY GUYS!" Don shouted "YOU FORGOT YOUR TIPS!"

Pandora, Carter, Antonio, Rhianza and Dallas walked back to Don completely irritated and snagged the tip from Don's hand.

"Mood killer" Rhianza muttered.

Pandora rolled her eyes at the laughing host and reads the tip out loud " ** _Head over to one of the Navy Fleets in the Pacific Ocean"_**

"How the heck are we supposed to go there?" Tristan asked incredulously "I mean does Egypt even provide flights to that kind of places?"

"Duh, of course they do!" Charity replied and crossed her arms in confidence "I'm a night guard so I know these things"

"No they don't" Pandora replied.

"Well here come our answer people" Antonio said and pointed at the military helicopter coming their way.

"OH YEAH, FINALE FIVE!" Gabriel cheered.

The large military helicopter lands at the sandy plains of Egypt as the five teams excitedly entered the said vehicle to make their way to the Pacific Ocean.

 ** _Don: The teams are on their way to the Pacific Ocean where one of the Navy Fleet is waiting for them for this Road to Final Four challenge._**

 ** _Andrew: Hey Don._**

 ** _Don: ANDREW? What are you doing here?_**

 ** _Andrew: Flight's cancelled. Can I get a ride to the Playa?_**

 ** _Don: *Groans* Fine!_**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: I basically have no idea what to describe this team._

 _Antonio is tied up in a rope with Charity, Dahlia and Charlotte all surround him and glaring daggers at the male Armada._

 _Charity: DO IT!_

 _Antonio: NO! How many times do I have to tell you, I'm fine with the way things are!_

 _Dahlia: Lies! Pack of Lies! Antonio is a bad influence because he's lying!_

 _Antonio: Shut up Dahlia, you're the one who wants to get out of the innocent zone!_

 _Charlotte: Antonio, sweetheart, bubala. Let me remind you that fans all over the world are dying to see you confess before the show is over! And me and the girls here are going to provide this fan service whether you like it or not!_

 _Antonio: You already have a boyfriend Charlotte, no need to bring me into this romance gig!_

 _Gabriel: *Walks in* Is this the guy?_

 _Charity: We are terribly sorry Gabriel, he just won't cooperate._

 _Gabriel: *Snaps his finger*_

 _Tristan: *Jumps at Antonio* Fans deserve what they want Antonio, and. I. Need. My. Yaoi!_

 _Antonio: WHY AM I GETTING DRAGGED INTO THIS!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

The five teams arrived at the Navy Fleet where they are greeted by some scientist and some soldiers. Charity, Charlotte, Dahlia, Tristan and Gabriel were excited as they saluted to the officers.

"Somehow I feel like we are baby-sitting" Antonio confessed.

Carter nodded his head in agreement.

"All right punks, where's the tip?" Pandora asked.

"ATTENTION!" The general shouted "Front and center!

The ten contestants lined up horizontally as scientist starts to give them cellpads that has only an image of the world map complete with fifteen red dots on different locations.

" **This is the road to the finale four challenge** " The Scientist explained " **The five of you have been through hell and back in order to reach this far and you five have left so many impressions on the teams that have lost"**

"I don't like where this is going" Antonio confessed.

"Me either" Rhianza said.

 **"As you can see we have five planes that are capable of travelling around the world for only seven hours. These speed efficient vehicles will help you greatly for this challenge"**

"I like where this is going!" Gabriel cheered excitedly

"You said it brother!" Tristan cheered.

" ** _Your job is to head over to three of these dotted locations on the map and report back once you completed the task"_**

"So you just want us to waste gasoline and take a selfie or something to three of these fifteen locations, is that it?" Pandora guessed.

"Sounds easy enough" Dallas confessed.

" ** _Oh you'll be the ones to choose which country you are going to. There is New York, Japan, Kazakhstan, North Korea, France, Philippines, Germany, The Bahamas, Spain, Tanzania, Russia, London, Netherlands, China and Rio De Janeiro."_**

"Should we just all together go to the nearest ones?" Charlotte asked.

" ** _The first team to reach one country will claim the prize as their own, the glowing dot on the map will vanish if a team has already claimed the prize. Collect three prizes and head towards the chill-zone to stay in the game"_**

"What are the prizes?" Dahlia asked.

"Is it flags or something?" Charity guessed

 ** _"The Prizes are none other than the helping teams for The Finale"_**

"WWWWHHHHAAATTTTT?!"

" ** _That's right, each of those countries has one team in them. Capture them and they'll become your helping team in the finale "_**

Charity didn't even hesitate to grab the scientist collar and asked menacingly " **Where. Is. My. Boyfriend?"**

"Can I claim first on The Twins" Dallas requested.

"No way, she's my girlfriend!" Tristan interjected "You don't get to choose!"

"Um, it's all fair in this game Tristan" Dallas replied with a grin.

"Nooo! Don't take her away from me!" Tristan cried and grabs the scientist the same person Charity is grabbing " **Where. Is. My. Girlfriend?"**

" ** _You people have to guess where they are, if you don't like the team you can always leave the country and find someone better"_**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Armadas (Charlotte and Antonio)_

 _Antonio: I guess the challenge makes sense, the eliminated team will get to share the teams they gather to the finale four._

 _Charlotte: ….._

 _Antonio: Now to decide which teams to take, since it's a first come first serve. I would suggest picking The Twins for strategy, The Ninjas for strength and The Roommates for Balance._

 _Charlotte: …_

 _Antonio: You don't seem to be suggesting something Charlotte?_

 _Charlotte: Kevin. First. Pick. No. Other. Options._

 _Antonio: But we need to think strategically or else-_

 _Charlotte: NO OTHER OPTIONS!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

Each of the five teams entered their own Pilot, Five soldiers with them in order to gather the eliminated teams as their helpers.

 ** _The Technicals Team_**

"Alright, so where are we going?" The pilot asked.

"I would suggest Spain" Rhianza replied "The Hotshots were eliminated on that country, maybe we'll find them there"

"Shouldn't we go to where the stronger teams are?" Gabriel asked.

"Fay and Danny have been cheated by Carmen. They are one of the good teams to gather, besides. I believe most of the other teams will be going for The Twins or the Ninjas" Rhianza replied.

"Well then, off to Spain we go!" Gabriel cheered as their plane took off.

* * *

 ** _The Half-Brothers Team_**

"Wait, the amusement park location is nowhere on this map!" Tristan exclaimed and cried "How are we supposed to know where The Twins are if the place where they are eliminated isn't one of the options?!"

Carter simply examines his map while Tristan starts asking the soldiers for suggestions.

"Should we go to Germany?" Tristan asked one of the soldiers.

"It's your choice kid" The army man replied.

"I'm not asking for my opinion, I'm asking yours!" Tristan exclaimed

"I don't know, London I gu-

"PILOT, TAKE US TO LONDON!" Tristan commanded.

Carter looked at Tristan confusingly before going back to his analyzation on the map.

* * *

 ** _Team Armadas._**

Antonio and the rest of the soldiers and the pilot as well are looking at Charlotte with confused expressions, as the latter was testing out the AlphaSphere.

"What are you doing?" Antonio asked.

"I'm using the AlphaSphere, Duh!" Charlotte barked as she keeps tapping buttons on the high tech ball.

"Charlotte for the love of Tolkien, you've been using that thing ever since The You-Tubers were eliminated. But it always fails so you never show it on camera" Antonio said.

"Shut up!" Charlotte asked and groans "I've been pressing buttons for five four freaking weeks! The best you could do is to cooperate with me!"

"Take us to London" Antonio commanded.

"Wait, Why?!" Charlotte asked.

"It's just a wild guess. Plus, London is the place where Kevin and Zachery are eliminated so why won't we go there first?" Antonio suggested.

* * *

 ** _The Pizzeria Sisters_**

"I don't even know where to pick. There are a lot of options in this map and I can't seem to pick one first" Charity confessed.

"Well hurry up!" Pandora barked "The other four teams are leaving already"

Charity pulls out her small sippy cup A.K.A Cuppy "Oh Cuppy, please show us the way where we will find the best allies!"

Charity spins the cup on the ground till it stops facing the North direction. Charity taks a good look on her map and orders the pilot "Head to Russia!"

"Why Russia?" Pandora asked.

"Because it is what Cuppy says so!" Charity replied "You get to choose which country to go next if we don't like the people we see on Russia"

"Fine" Pandora sighed and grabbed the map

* * *

 ** _Team Country Siblings_**

"So where are we going brother?" Dahlia asked.

"I don't know yet. There are a lot to choose from though" Dallas confessed.

"I can't wait to meet some of our friends. Do you think Steven and Andrew are participating as well?" Dahlia questioned.

"Maybe, but Steven is still in the hospital. So I doubt he'll be competing with us" Dallas said.

Dahlia scooted over to Dallas' analysation and sat on her brother's lap, taking a look at the map and finally decided on where to go.

"North Korea!" Dahlia cheered.

Dallas and the rest of the people in the plane are not very excited.

* * *

 ** _Don: The Final Five teams have already picked their locations, Gabriel and Rhianza are heading back for Spain, while The Half-Brothers are eager to return to London, Charlotte and Antonio are on the same boat as them so we are gonna have a conflict. Charity and Pandora heads back to Russia while Dallas and Dahlia have made the most stupid mistake of their lives. But enough about them, let's see who are they expecting on said countries!_**

 ** _Big Ben Clock Tower, London._**

" _WAKE UP! Oh God, please wake up. I really hope you are okay?!" a female voice called out._

Zachery opens his eyes slowly and found himself tied up on top of The clocktower in London, specifically the large arm of the clock as it moves towards 12.

"W-What, Where the heck am i?!" Zachery asked completely confused.

 _"You're in London Zachery! You and Kevin have been kidnapped by the staff to participate in the challenge for the final five!"_ Amanda replied.

"Wait, How are you speaking to me Amanda?" Zachery asked.

 _"I called you on speaker"_ Amanda answered

Zachery finally noticed a sleeping Kevin next to him, he was drooling and smiling happily that annoyed the more serious You-Tuber.

"Charlotte has been eliminated!" Zachery announced, causing Kevin to wake up immediately.

"What? Where is she?!" Kevin asked

"I was lying moron, we're back in London" Zachery informed.

"Oh really?" Kevin asked.

"Yes Really, can't you see Big Ben behind you!?" Zachery asked incredulously.

Kevin looked behind him and saw the large clock tower before yawning "That's cool I guess, now don't wake me up again Zach-Zach. I'm sleeping here" grumbled Kevin.

 _WHACK!_

"OW!" Kevin shouted "Nobody wins in a head butt you know!"

"Five minutes and you're still annoying the crap out of me!" Zachery replied angrily.

"Well who wouldn't want to annoy a piece of pebble like you Zach-Zach!" Kevin shouted.

"Stop calling me Zach-Zach!"

"Zach-Zach! Paging for Mr. Zach-Zach you will now be treated for your rare case of Zach-Zach stupidest!" Kevin replied, not feeling any fear.

"When I get out of this bonds, I'm gonna kill you!" Zachery swore angrily.

"Not if I kill you first!"

"I'll kill you in your sleep!" Zachery exclaimed.

"You wouldn't, because I'm too handsome!"

 _"I will kill the both of you, if you guys won't be quiet!"_ Amanda shouted from Zachery's phone.

"She's right" Kevin sighed.

"Suck-up" Zachery mumbled.

"What was that Zachery?" Kevin and Amanda asked angrily.

"Suck-up" Zachery mumbled.

"Ok, the Zach-Zach is now dead!" Kevin shouted.

While the two You-Tubers continue to bicker, The Half-Brother's plane has landed safely and they are now making their way to the top of the clock tower.

Reaching the top of the tower, Tristan and Carter saw Zachery and Kevin at the edge of the clock tower, with a rope tying them to prevent from falling as the two You-Tubers continue to argue with each other.

"Hey look, it's Tristan and Carter!" Zachery pointed out.

"And your mom smells like- Oh you're right, Hey come help us dudes!" Kevin called out.

Tristan cheered "Awesome, we got our first helpers!"

"Helpers?" Zachery and Kevin questioned in unison.

"We'll explain it to you guys at the plane. Now let's get you out of that rope!" Tristan said before being held back by Carter.

"What is it bro?" Tristan asked

Carter pointed towards an incoming plane, on the wing of the plane there are pieces of cables attached to it and at the end of that cable was Charlotte and five three soldiers all raising their arms to grab the You-tubers.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Half-Brothers (Tristan and Carter)_

 _Tristan: What do you mean we should let Charlotte and Antonio claim the You-Tubers, we spotted them first and we get to keep them! Isn't that what the rules is all about?_

 _Carter: *Glares at Tristan*_

 _Tristan: No! I will not risk it!_

 _Carter: *Glare intensifies*_

 _Tristan: Charlotte will never kill me if I take her boyrfriend, I believe she will be fine with it!_

 _Carter: *Glare intensifies more*_

 _Tristan: *sighs* Fine, you seem to value my life rather than me._

 _Carter: *Gives a thankful nod*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Wait, you're just going to let The Armadas take us?!" Zachery asked incredulously.

"Well Charlotte already called dibs on you guys" Tristan replied "Besides, she would kill us with no regret if we took you guys from her"

"Alright!" Kevin cheered.

"No!" Zachery exclaimed "Take us with you please! It'll piss Kevin off which is my daily need!"

"Shut the hell up Zach-Zach!" Kevin barked.

"Make me bed wetter!" Zachery shouted.

"YOU BASTARDS STAY AWAY FROM THEM CAUSE THEY'RE MINE!" Charlotte shouted angrily

"We won't, they're all yours!" Tristan shouted as the plane passes by the clock tower with the soldiers picking up The You-Tubers.

"Momma's got you muahahaha!" Charlotte laughed as The Armadas plane went off.

"Let's get back to the plane and hope for the best I guess" Tristan shrugged as Carter nodded and thus The Half-Brothers left London without a helping team.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The You-Tubers (Zachery and Kevin)_

 _Zachery: I guess this means we're back in the race again huh? Well, as helpers to be specific._

 _Kevin: *Lovestruck as his face is covered in pink kiss marks*_

 _Zachery: God, you guys make me sick._

 _Kevin: Say what you want Zachery, but our reunion went better than I hoped._

 _Zachery: Whatever, just don't screw us up. Don told us we'll be receiving a hundred thousand dollar prize if our team won._

 _Kevin: Don't worry Zachery, I'll be completely focused on making sure The Armadas will win! Besides, we're facing off against The Technicals, The Pizzeria Sisters, The Half-Brothers and The Country Siblings. What could go wrong?_

 _Zachery: The Pizzeria Sisters getting The College Roommates is an example, or The Half-Brothers getting The Twins, or how about The Technicals getting The Ninjas! Get a freaking clue Sherlock!_

 _Charlotte: Who wants seconds?!_

 _Kevin: *Blushes* Sorry Zach-Zach, I just can't help myself *Stands up*_

 _Zachery: What are you doing?_

 _Kevin: *Grabs Zachery and kicks him out of the confessional as Charlotte walks in before tackling Kevin*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Spain, Madrid._**

Both Gabriel and Rhianza have arrived in Spain. Expecting they will get The Hotshots, one of the most dynamic team but where cheated out by The News Anchors, they were excited to finally reunite with the team.

They were wrong.

"Come on you big bully!" Samantha exclaimed holding a red cape "Is that all you got?!"

The angry bull rushes forward as Samantha easily dodged it, claiming the cheers of the spectators of the bull fight.

"Way to go Sam!" Flynn cheered.

"You kicked my cute and delicious butt the last time we got here, now it's time I make a roasted bull out of your cold. Hard. Meat!" Samantha shouted as she jumps on top of the bull as it starts to shake it off.

Rhianza walked over to Flynn and tugged the taller Club-Mate's shirt.

"Oh Hey Rhianza, what brings you to Spain?" Flynn asked.

Rhianza says something that Flynn couldn't hear.

"You got to speak up Rhee! I couldn't hear what you are saying?!" Flynn asked loudly.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Rhianza (Member of The Technicals)_

 _Rhianza: Of all the teams we could claim first, why them?_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"A new challenger approaches!" The announcer shouted "And it looks like a guy with glasses without his shirt on, Oh boy this one is a tough cookie!"

"Back off Gabriel, the steak is mine!" Samantha yelled.

"Not until I make it into my favourite ribs!" Gabriel shouted "Come and get some!"

Gabriel jumps on top of Samantha as the bull starts to get even angrier and starts shaking, jumping, and running like crazy while Flynn and the other spectators cheered.

Rhianza sighed as she sat down on Flynn's seat because the latter was too busy enjoying the show.

"This might take a while" Rhianza said to herself monotonously.

"AAAHHH!" Gabriel and Samantha screamed as the two of them were thrown by the bull and both landed on the wall painfully.

"Medic!" Gabriel cried out.

Samantha stood up and pointed at the bull "You wanna play chief bogo?! Samantha's gonna go crazy up in here, LIKE THE WIND!"

 _BAM!_

 _POW!_

 _PAIN!_

Let's just say Samantha won the round by default.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Clubbies (Flynn and Samantha)_

 _Flynn: You wrestled a bull even though it was totally clobbering you!_

 _Samantha: *Grins*_

 _Flynn: He bashed you into the wall more times than I can count!_

 _Samantha: *Grins wider*_

 _Flynn: I hope it was worth it you sick demented girl._

 _Samantha: Oh you bet your socks it does, guess what we're having for lunch today?_

 _Flynn: What?_

 _Samantha: STEAK!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Moscow, Russia_**

"Nope, Nope, Nope" Charity shouted as she walks back into the plane.

"But Charity, Zoey and Dawn can be a good help to us!" Pandora yelled.

"Come on Charity, I know you are still a bit jealous. But can we put the past behind us in order to win this challenge?" Dawn asked

"Either I leave the plane with you Pandora, or you'll be stuck here in Russia!" Charity yelled as she enters the plane.

"I'm really sorry about this girls" Pandora said humbly.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure the other team will come pick us up" Zoey said assuring.

"Yes, I sensed that we will be placed on a rather random team" Dawn replied.

"Why, aren't we good enough for you?" Pandora asked.

"Let's just say, I know your team can handle any bad situation" Dawn answered

"I'm leaving!" Charity shouted

* * *

 ** _North Korea…. (Ugh)_**

Dallas and Dahlia landed their plane in front of the military base, and as soon as the two Country Siblings stepped foot into the snow, Multiple soldiers immediately pointed their guns at them.

"Halt, who goes there?!"

"What a lovely greeting" Dahlia confessed happily.

"Um, is Insignificant and Darold in your platoon?" Dallas asked.

"DALLLAS!"

Dallas was immediately hugged by Insignificant as the latter started kissing his cheeks. Darold walked by confusingly at the two Country Siblings.

"I knew you would come back for us! I just knew it!" Insignificant cheered highly.

"It's great to see you too Insig, but we don't have a lot of time" Dallas replied.

"What do you mean?" Insignificant asked.

"We need to find two more teams in order to win this challenge. Or else we will be eliminated" Dahlia informed.

"Holy North Korea!" Insignificant exclaimed "I cannot allow the two of you to be leaving so quickly. We the North Korean will help the two of you siblings in the best effort possible!"

"Thanks Insig" Dahlia replied giving a hug to the spy.

"Yes, Yes. I have missed you two female American" Insignificant said and gave a pat on Dahlia's head.

"Wait, I'm confused. Who are these American scums?" Darold asked.

Insignificant, Dallas and Dahlia just sighed and dragged Darold to the plane.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Spy and Surgeon (Insignificant and Darold)_

 _Insignificant: They are our friends' dimwit! Remember when we participated in the race!_

 _Darold: What race?_

 _Insignificant: For the love of all things North Korea, Get it into your thick skull!_

 _Darold: All I know is that when we did enter the race. We have t deal with Noy and Eugene's epic love battle._

 _Insignificant: Noy and Eugene. I know who should we pick up next! *Inhales* DALLAS!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Don: With three teams already claimed their first pair, The Five teams are now heading their way to their second location. But with The Half-Brothers and The Pizzeria Sisters leaving the location fast. They are the ones to reach their next location first before the other three teams did._**

 ** _Germany_**

"Let me guess, you didn't know it was us?" Dave guessed.

"Pretty much" Tristan confessed as Carter nodded.

"But David, that means we get to be in The Half-Brother's team. Oh Joy!" Ella cheered.

Carter shrugged with a smile.

"Well if Carter is okay with it then I guess you guys get to be on The Half-Brother's team!" Tristan cheered.

Ella sang joyfully as she skips to the plane in a heartbeat while Dave walks casually into the plane.

"Who else is on the team?" Dave asked.

"Sadly, you guys are the first team we picked" Tristan confessed.

"Why?" Dave asked.

"Lets just say I don't want to die by the hands of Charlotte" Tristan answered.

"Ok, no need to say more. Just the thought of blood makes me want to puke" Dave confessed.

"Same old Dave" Tristan said happily

* * *

 ** _New York._**

"Oh Come on!" Pandora exclaimed.

"Hey, don't shout at my sister like that!" Elias scolded.

"We could have at least a decent team, you guys are a bunch of jerks back then!" Pandora accused.

Shannon stepped in front of Pandora "We're not Sirens anymore Gosh!"

"How can we trust you?" Charity asked.

Shannon sighed and showed her broken necklace that makes her a siren "See this, it gives us the power of being a siren. Since it's destroyed we're back to normal siblings"

"But still, getting a bad guy on our team" Charity confessed "It feels-

"Awesome! Welcome to the team Shannon and Elias!" Pandora exclaimed happily, giving a handshake to Shannon "I was just kidding about the Siren thing, you two are capable of doing cool tricks that could get us to victory!"

"Well, we are helping the Pizzeria Sisters Shannon, if they win we get to have a hundred thousand dollar conciliation prize" Elias pointed out.

"That won't make us Sirens again" Shannon said "Pandora, if you take us. You'll be dealing with normal people"

"And that stops me from winning how?" Pandora asked.

Charity giggled "Yeah, I guess that never stops my sister"

Pandora raised her hand for a handshake "Should we shake on it then?"

Shannon gladly took it "Let's win this race girls"

Charity, Pandora and Shannon cheered happily as they entered the plane leaving Elias alone as he sighs.

"I'm a boy just so you know" Elias informed as he walked in.

"Nobody cares!" Pandora shouted.

"God, she's sometimes a jerk" Elias said.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Sirens (Shannon and Elias)_

 _Shannon: Well it's a good thing that Pandora and Charity are acceptable of our past ways of villainy._

 _Elias: Yeah, though you were the bad one *Smirks*_

 _Shannon: *Giggles and playfully punches Elias in the arm* Shut up, since they picked us. It only seems fair that we help The Pizzeria Sisters to victory, I mean Pandora and I do get along._

 _Elias: Well you were a jerk once, and Pandora is a jerk until now._

 _Shannon: But she's the cool kind of jerk._

 _Elias: True._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Japan_**

"Good luck you two" Amanda said and give Kevin a kiss on the cheek while proceeds to make-out with Zachery.

"Anytime now" Antonio said.

"Oh shush, we did a good thing dropping Amanda here. She was all alone in the Playa!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"No babe, I agree with Antonio. Zachery and Amanda making out is so disgusting" Kevin confessed.

"Zachery?" Amanda asked.

"On it babe, Hey Kevin and Antonio. Catch" Zachery said and tossed the Alpha sphere.

"Oh no, Not again!" Kevin cried and runs away as Antonio catches it.

"What does this thing do-ZZZZTTTT!" Antonio received his answer as the Alpha sphere electrocuted him.

"You okay Antonio?" Charlotte asked.

"No I'm not okay!" Antonio replied angrily.

"Ha! You can't get me with the Alphasphere anymore Zach-Zach!" Kevin taunted as he keeps running, accidentally bumping to Fay and Danny.

Charlotte and Danny dropped their jaws wide as Kevin landed on Fay's bosom accidentally.

Amanda and Zachery smirked as the latter pulls out another camera.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Hotshots (Fay and Danny)_

 _*Background is Charlotte beating up Kevin for 'cheating' on her while Antonio and Zachery watches in amusement*_

 _Fay: We saw the Armadas, so I thought they would come for us._

 _Danny: But that bastard Kevin has to go his way now does he?_

 _Fay: Danny I told you, it wasn't like that! He bumped into me, I didn't know he was intending to do that!_

 _Danny: *Sighs* Fine, sorry babe. I just got a bit jealous there._

 _Fay: Aww! Apology accepted._

 _Danny: Besides, I'm the only one who can do that and make you enjoy it._

 _Fay: *Blushes* Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Alright, now that we got two teams with us." Antonio announced "We should go to Russia next!"

"Why Russia?" Fay asked "Unless of course that's where Dallas is headed"

"How did you know that?!" Antonio asked angrily.

"Don't you guys even think that we've been watching eve since we're eliminated" Fay replied.

"Does everyone knows about this?!" Antonio asked in panic.

"Yup" Fay replied.

"Pretty much" Danny confessed.

"Totally" Amanda answered.

"It's so obvious" Zachery commented.

"Don't look at other woman, got it?!" Charlotte asked.

"Got it mam!" Kevin replied.

"MY LIFE IS OVER!" Antonio cried.

* * *

 ** _Kazakhstan_**

The plane arrives at Kazakhstan and as soon as it landed, Tristan, Carter, Dave and Ella immediately rushed out of the plane and starts to find any team that are hiding.

"I bet it's The Princess and Ranger. They were eliminated in this challenge" Dave guessed.

"But we found you guys in Germany, I was hoping it will be April because that's where she kicked those News Anchors in the butts!" Tristan said.

"Just saying" Dave replied.

Ella suggested "Maybe they are in one of the challenges we went on our first Mega All in"

"That's crazy!" Tristan exclaimed "That'll take too much of our time!"

"Well it's either that or waste more time complaining and worrying" Dave replied with a roll of his eyes.

Carter interfered by showing the three locations they went when they held a challenge here in Kazakhstan, Carter instructing Dave and Ella to go to the Church while he goes to the palace and Tristan to head over to the Entertainment center.

"Great, it'll be back in Kazakhstan all over again!" Dave grumbled.

"Oh don't fret David. We can finish this very swift!" Ella cheered.

Dave chuckled; he loved his girlfriend's optimism as the two of them rushed on.

 ** _Kazakhstan Cathedral_**

"Nothing here guys!" Dave informed by the phone of the soldier accompanying them.

 ** _Palace_**

"Carter wants to inform you three he hasn't found anyone either" The Soldier that was accompanying Carter informed as the latter is buying a small souvenir.

 ** _Entertainment Center_**

"I found them!" Tristan yelled "I found them, Holy Moly they are here!" he shouted happily.

" _No need to shout Tristan!"_ Dave scolded through the phone.

"Just bring the plane here boys!" Tristan replied "And Ella"

" _Thanks!"_ Ella chirped.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Princess and Ranger (Christopher and Parasoul)_

 _Christopher: We could have waited outside, but my wife here wants to go shopping for souvenirs._

 _Parasoul: I can't help it! Last time we got here, we were doing a challenge ad got eliminated by The News Anchors!_

 _Christopher: I still can't forgive them for what they have done to you_

 _Parasoul: It's all in the past my dear. But it was nice to see Tristan all jumping and cheering like a little boy when he found us._

 _Christopher: Rather weird, but still cute._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Half-Brothers (Tristan and Carter)_

 _Tristan: This is so awesome, we got The Princess and Ranger in our team. We are unstoppable!_

 _Carter: *Nods his head*_

 _Tristan: The Armadas can keep The You-Tubers for all I care, but we got a Ranger in our team. Boom! Take that!_

 _Carter: *Tugs his shirt*_

 _Tristan: What do you mean?_

 _Carter: *Looks at Tristan with worry*_

 _Tristan: You mean the others could have gotten The Twins already?!_

 _Carter: *Nods his head in approval*_

 _Tristan: We got to go faster. PILOT DRIVE FASTER!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Tanzania, Africa_**

"Heh, I was wondering when you two will show up" Eli confessed.

Dallas smirked "I'm surprise nobody even considered going here" he confessed

"Well, it is a great spot for us" Marron confessed "And I see you picked The Spy and Surgeon along with you"

"Is that a compliment?" Insignificant asked.

"No, just surprised they picked you first" Marron replied.

"Hey!" Dahlia said in defence "Insig and Darold are a pretty good team you know!"

"Thank you Dahlia" Darold said happily.

"That's right!" Insignificant said and accused Eli and Marron "You Japanese scum won't even have much use to Dahlia and Dallas, because we will be helping them out the most!"

"Japanese Scum?" Marron asked.

"You two don't know our nationality don't you?" Eli asked with a grin.

Insignificant was left speechless as the two ninjas entered the plane.

"Brother, who should we save first? The Geeks or The Roommates?" Dahlia asked.

"We'll go with the geeks Dahlia, besides. I think someone will get The Roommates early before us" Dallas replied

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Ninja Contortionists (Eli and Marron)_

 _Marron: Yes we are back and stronger than ever. Here to win a hundred thousand dollars by helping The Country Siblings in their quest to win the million!_

 _Eli: This could be an interesting challenge since not only do we have The North Koreans as allies, but also The Geeks as well. No offense to them, but they are not the best team to pick as partners._

 _Marron: But The Geeks made it to seventh place Eli, I say that's pretty impressive._

 _Eli: They were lucky I guess. I mean if Steven haven't pulled out the sneak attack on us then we won't be eliminated early._

 _Marron: True, do you still hold hatred towards Steven_

 _Eli: After Dahlia tells us everything. Not anymore, a good ninja keeps peace with the enemy._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Rio De Janeiro._**

"ANDREW!" Charity cried happily as she tackles the lucksted into the ground.

"Good to see you too Charity" Andrew happily replied.

"Wait a darn flipping minute, where the heck is Steven?!" Pandora asked.

"Steven is recovering well, he's still in the hospital though" Andrew remarked.

"Stop being such a jerk Andrew, we are not taking you with us if you're the only one helping us!" Pandora informed.

"We'll take him!" Charity exclaimed "Boyfriend is mine!"

"I don't know if that's a good idea Charity. I mean Steven is the more useful one" Shannon confessed.

"Gack!" Andrew yelped as if he was hit by a truck.

"Yeah, and Steven did eliminate most of us. Like the Ninjas, us, The News Anchors. Those were some pretty tough teams" Elias added.

"Verbal Abuse!" Andrew exclaimed.

"And all he does is whine and complain!" Pandora exclaimed "What does that jerk have to contribute to us?!"

"I'm a human too you asses!" Andrew yelled angrily

"I'll tell you all what Andrew can contribute to us" Charity said and gave one word "Aranea Evans"

And thus, The College Roommate has been accepted into the team of The Pizzeria Sisters.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Andrew (Member of The College Roommates)_

 _Andrew: First off, I don't even want to be back. I just got eliminated for pete's sake back in Egypt. But luck cancelled my flight so I hitched a ride with Don. Then he drops me off in Rio De Janeiro because I need to participate in the Finale Five challenge!_

 _*Sighs* That's not the worst part. I'm stuck with a bunch on bad guys this season. The Sirens and The ever sweet Pandora. At least Charity is the only nice girl here._

 _Pandora: *Outside* Not really, Charity threatened the other four teams that if they get to you, she'll kill them._

 _Andrew: *Groans*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _China_**

"Well, this just got worse" Rhianza said monotonously.

"How can it be worse, we are the best team ever!" Bucky shouted.

"No we're not!" Nutty exclaimed "Stop being arrogant you jerk!"

"Make me!"

"What do you think Gabriel?" Flynn asked "Should we take The Trouble-Makers with us?"

"Of course! We got the best pranksters of the season. That could be use of something right?" Gabriel asked optimistically.

"No, not really" Samantha replied as she steps in between the two arguing Trouble-Makers.

"What are you up to freak?!" Bucky asked.

Without hesitation, Samantha kicked Bucky in between his legs causing the arrogant Trouble-maker to kneel down on the ground and start whimping in pain.

"Thank you Samantha" Nutty said.

"Listen toots, I'm only letting you on this team because you have a thing for J.J" Samantha said "AND IF I SEE YOU DOING ANYTHING BAD LIKE BUCKY I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!"

"D-Duly noted mam" Nutty replied.

"Good!" Samantha said happily "Now since we need one more team to cross the Chill-Zone, DOES ANYONE KNOW A GOOD SPOT?!"

"According to the GPS map, the places that have not yet been visited are The Bahamas, Philippines, Russia, Netherlands and France" Gabriel informed.

"So that settles it!" Samantha shouted "We go to Philippines and get wasted!"

"YEAH!" Bucky cheered as he received another kick to his kiwis.

"No" Rhianza said "I'm choosing where to go this time"

"But what if we get the wrong team Rhianza?" Flynn asked.

"We won't cause unlike you guys. I know my teams" Rhianza said with a smirk.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Trouble-Makers (Bucky and Nutty)_

 _Bucky: Holy crap! That was one of the most bad-ass thing I've seen in years. I think she and I can make a good couple!_

 _Nutty: Didn't she and Gabriel just hook-up in Egypt?_

 _Bucky: So?! She can cheat on him with me. That's the bad way to do it, and everyone loves a good cheating drama am I right?! *Raises his hand for a high-five*_

 _Nutty: I'm not doing this. I'm just gonna help The Technicals win *Walks away*_

 _Bucky: Coward!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Don: With each team only has one team to claim. It's only a matter of time to find out who will be eliminated!_**

 ** _Moscow, Russia._**

"HURRY UP!" Antonio shouted.

With Antonio and the others deciding to stay on the plane, Charlotte and Kevin ran out to meet up with Dawn and Zoey.

"There you guys are!" Kevin cheered.

"We got to go, you guys are all we need to get to the Chill-Zone!" Charlotte informed.

"You heard them Dawn, let's go!" Zoey cheered with Dawn nodding and followed her friend to the plane.

* * *

 ** _Paris, France_**

"Where are they?" Insignificant asked "I can't see The Geeks anywhere?"

"Are we even sure, The Geeks are here in France?" Dahlia asked.

"There they are!" Marron pointed at the Eiffel Tower.

Marron was right as Eugene and Noy are enjoying their time at the top of the tower, taking pictures and flirting with each other.

"We don't have time for this!" Eli exclaimed "Dallas, we need to run!"

"Let's do it!" Dallas said.

With Dallas' hunting skills and Eli's ninja training, the two boys started running to the staircase up to the top of the Eiffel Tower, dodging foreigners and tourists along the way. Eli was the one who manages to reach the top with Dallas reaching the top a few seconds late.

"Oh hey guys!" Noy greeted "I was wondering when you'll show up"

"Yeah, we've been a bit worried" Eugene confessed.

"Dallas, let's go" Eli said.

"Sorry guys, just hang on tight" Dallas replied.

"What are you talking about?" Eugene asked.

The Geeks received their answer as Dallas tackles Eugene and jumps at the Eiffel tower, followed by Eli tackling Noy and jumping at the tower as well. Noy and Eugene were terrified for life as they fell, and before they know it. They are safe and now heading their way to The Chill-Zone

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Awesome Geeks (Noy and Eugene)_

 _Eugene: Ok, I have no idea what just happened. I mean we fell at the top of the Eiffel tower right? How Dallas and Eli did manage to land safely?!_

 _Noy: If I remember correctly, Eli has some kind of ninja rope that he used to swing me to safety. But I didn't see Dallas having any rope at all_

 _Eugene: Then how!?_

 _Marron: *Walks in* I catched him, it's part of the plan we created on our way here_

 _Eugene: That is beyond awesome even on your level Marron!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Netherlands._**

"Cheer up Tristan, maybe they're here" Ella said n comfort.

"Oh what's the point!" Tristan cried "They're probably enjoying the comforts of The Chill-Zone with some other team by now!"

"It's not the end of the world Tristan" Christopher said.

"It is to me!" Tristan replied as he hugged Christopher and started weeping.

"Hey, isn't that April and Jenna over there" Parasoul pointed out.

Indeed it was, April and Jenna are walking over to them. Jenna immediately hugs Carter which the latter returned the affection while April manages to reunite with Tristan.

"I c-can't believe that you guys-OOF!" Tristan was cut-off with April punching him to the ground.

"You jerk! We were worried sick!" April exclaimed "I thought you would gone for us first but nooo, you just have to take the 'normal' couple and the royal couple before going to your own girlfriend first!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you were in the Netherlands, if it's any conciliation. I was worried as well!" Tristan confessed

"How can you not even know we're in the Netherlands. It's like so easy to guess" April asked then looked at Carter "You didn't planned this on purpose did you?"

Carter immediately shook his head.

"What should we do now April?" Jenna asked.

"The first thing we should do is head for the Chill-Zone. Where is it?" April asked.

"Pacific Ocean, one of the Navy Fleets" Christopher answered.

"Good, don't worry guys. I have a plan to save our butts from elimination" April said.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Twins (April and Jenna)_

 _April: *Sighs happily* Good to be back._

 _Jenna: Yes, and Tristan told us that Steven was eliminated! Isn't that great?_

 _April: He told us about everything Jenna. At first I want to see his pathetic face in defeat, but after Tristan said about his condition. I feel bad for the guy._

 _Jenna: T-This is the first time you felt sorry for someone April._

 _April: Meh, I'm competitive but I'm not ruthless. I can understand someone._

 _Jenna: Good for you April! *Hugs her sister*_

 _April: Yeah *Chuckles* *Hugs back*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Bahamas_**

"J.J!" Samantha cried happily.

"Samantha!" J.J shouted tearfully.

Both girls ran for each other and collided, as they hug and cried while Tavon walks in with Gabriel and Rhianza.

"So glad you can come and pick us up dudes" Tavon confessed.

"I hate my choices" Rhianza muttered.

"This is awesome! We got the most energetic teams on our team!" Gabriel cheered

"Still don't like it" Rhianza confessed monotonously.

"I hate to ruin this moment idiots, but we are running out of time. We have to head over to the Fleet fast!" Bucky exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Nutty cheered "Can someone carry Samantha and J.J!"

Following Nutty's request Flynn and Tavon carried their respective partners back to the plane.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Weirdos (J.J and Tavon)_

 _J.J: The Weirdos are back baby! J.J is ready to kill these people muahahahaha!_

 _Tavon: Isn't it weird that we got picked last? I feel a bit unneeded at the moment._

 _J.J: Don't downgrade yourself Bro-thena, We're gonna have more screen time tomorrow._

 _Tavon: What?_

 _J.J: What?_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Philippines._**

"You have got to be kidding me" Pandora, Andrew, Shannon and Carmen said in unison.

"Come on guys, it's not the worse team ever" Charity said happily.

"We are so doomed" Elias sighed.

"Don't be so pessimistic Elias, we can win the race if we work together!" Pamela cheered.

"I'am not working with this b&*ch!" Carmen and Pandora angrily exclaimed and pointed at each other.

"I love the teamwork right now" Andrew said sarcastically.

"Everyone shut up!" Shannon shouted causing everyone to stop arguing or their remarks on each other.

"Look, I know that most of us don't get along. But let's just think about something first" Shannon proposed.

"If this is yoga, I'm out" Pandora confessed.

"Shut it!" Shannon exclaimed "Look, think about the million dollars Charity and Pandora. If you get along with us, then you'll win that much money!"

"I can buy a new flashlight!" Charity cheered

"And News Anchors" Shannon said to the two adults "If we cooperate, we'll win a hundred thousand dollars each!"

"We could use a bit more money" Pamela said giving a smile at Carmen.

"Fine! But I'm only working with you nimrods once"

"Ok, let's all use our efforts to beat the other teams so we can claim our rewards" Andrew cheered.

"Oh shut up Andrew!" Everyone shouted at unison, glaring daggers at the luckster.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The News Anchors (Pamela and Carmen)_

 _Pamela: Carmen, what are you thinking?_

 _Carmen: I'm just thinking on how to help The Pizzeria Sisters win this thoroughly._

 _Pamela: You're not planning to cheat are you?_

 _Carmen: Pfft! Of course not!_

 _Andrew: *Outside* Yes she does!_

 _Carmen: Quiet Nerd!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Chill-Zone_**

At the Navy Fleet where the five teams left off, Don patiently waits on top of the carpet of completion along with a few soldiers and scientists.

"They should be here by now" Don said "It's already reaching 5:00pm"

"Planes coming in hot!" One of the soldiers announced.

One plane landed safely as it opens to reveal the first team that will participate in the Finale challenge.

 ** _"Tristan and Carter, You and Your team are in First Place!"_**

"HOLY CRAP WE DID IT!" Tristan cheered "First Place!"

April patted Tristan's back in congratulation as Jenna and Carter hugged. The Princess and Ranger along with The 'Normal' Friends cheered in victory

"How does it feel to finally reach first place" Don asked.

"Pretty awesome!" Tristan cheered "I'm actually super excited the look of the others that we reached first place!"

"Even we're surprised" April confessed.

"Totally, the fact that they make it this far is surprising enough" Christopher added.

"Hey guys, there are more planes incoming!" Parasoul informed.

The Second plane landed and immediately the teams went to the carpet of completion without a moments hesitation.

 ** _"Charlotte and Antonio, you and your team are in Second Place!"_**

The Armadas, The You-Tubers, The Hotshots, and The Pen-Pal Besties all cheered in excitement.

"Antonio, we get to be in the final challenge!" Charlotte cheered.

"Oh yeah baby!" Kevin cheered "My girl's going to win this challenge!"

"He's not your girl, he's my girl!" Antonio clarified

"Burn!" Zachery remarked but was tackled by Kevin.

"I fear for the remaining two teams" Dawn confessed.

"Don't worry, what the worse that can happen?" Fay asked

The next plane arrived as the four teams on that plane immediately ran to the Chill-Zone.

" ** _Dallas and Dahlia, welcome to Third Place!_**

The Country Siblings sighed in relief as The Spy and Surgeon along with The Ninja Contortionists and The Awesome Geeks cheered.

"Final challenge here we come!" Noy and Eugene cheered.

"Viva North Korea!" Darold shouted.

Soon, The Country Siblings, Awesome Geeks, and The Contortionists started chanting with the Spy and Surgeon.

 ** _Don: The Technicals and The Pizzeria Sisters are neck and neck, who will become the loser for this leg of the race?!_**

The plane for the Pizzeria Sisters is lagging behind as the Technicals team are getting closer and closer to the Chill-Zone.

"Chill-Zone here we come!" Gabriel cheered.

"It's so close, just a few meters left!" Samantha cheered

"Fly Faster!" Pandora ordered.

"I can't!" The pilot replied "It will cause major risks!"

"Move over!" Carmen barked and pushed the pilot away "I just got back from this race, and I'am not losing again!"

"Don't press the rocket boosters! You'll hit the other team!" Andrew warned.

"That's what I was aiming for!" Carmen shouted.

"Wait, we can't!" Shannon cried.

"Too late!" Carmen smirked sinisterly

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Carmen (Member of The News Anchors)_

 _Carmen: I learned to drive stick during my days as a News Anchor up till now. So basically I'm a master at this._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The plane of the Pizzeria Sisters started speeding up, so fast that it hit the wing of The Technicals' plane causing it to slowly descend to the water.

"We're losing altitude!" The pilot warned "Fasten your seatbealts!"

Gabriel and Rhianza held hands as did Bucky and Nutty, Samantha and J.J latched on to Flynn and Tavon respectively as the plane crashed safely into the water.

Meanwhile, the plane of The Pizzeria Sisters continues to speed forward as Carmen sets off the boosters.

"You idiot!" Elia shouted "How are we going to land now!"

"Don't call me an idiot you wuss, watch me how I land this thing!" Carmen shouted as she slowly descends to the ground.

At the Navy Fleet, Don and the soldiers immediately requested the other teams to move out of the way as Carmen lands the plane to the ground, causing it to crash and slide slowly as it reached the carpet of completion.

"Did you see that?!" Zoey asked.

Tristan growled "Yeah, that bastards News Anchors just-

April stopped her boyfriend "Save it, there is no way we can help them now"

Don walked over to the Chill-Zone as a dizzy Charity and Pandora landed on the carpet.

" ** _Charity and Pandora, welcome to fourth place"_** Don greeted.

"W-We did it?!" Charity asked.

"You can thank me later" Carmen said happily as she steps down the plane.

"Are you nuts?!" Andrew asked "You just let The Technicals and the others crash down into the water, what the heck were you even thinking?!"

"Hey, I saved our asses from elimination!" Carmen barked.

"Yeah, but I don't want to survive like this!" Andrew replied angrily but was held back by Shannon and Charity.

"Pfft, goody-two-shoes" Carmen rolled her eyes and walked off "Call me when the next challenge starts"

After a two to three hours, the soldiers manages to rescue The Technicals and their teams back into the Navy Fleet. The Destroyed aircraft of the Pizzeria Sisters was also taken away by the soldiers.

It was already night time when Gabriel and Rhianza stood inches away from the carpet of completion, Tristan, Tavon and Flynn were hugging Gabriel while Noy, Charlotte, Charity and Dahlia hugs Rhianza.

"Don't worry, we'll win for ya" Tristan said.

"H-Hey, Come on dudes. We may have lost but we had fun right?" Gabriel asked happily.

"Y-Yeah, but you just got cheated out" Tristan pointed out.

"Who cares about that you know, to me I'm glad my shirtless amigo is still competing because, I know he'll do the right thing in the end" Gabriel replied.

"It's just not fair dude! We're supposed to be in the final four together!" Tristan cried.

Gabriel and Tristan shared one last hug as Rhianza stepped into the carpet with a warm smile.

"Hey bros" Gabriel called out to Tristan and removed his shirt "Shirt bros?"

Tristan removed his as well with a smile "Shirt bros for life"

With one step, Gabriel and Rhianza have finally reached the carpet of completion.

"You seem happy?" Gabriel asked Rhianza.

"I've got a lot of friends after all" Rhianza said, pointing at Noy, Charlotte, Dahlia and Charity.

"I'm happy for you girl!" Gabriel confessed.

"Same to you as well" Rhianza said.

"All right Don, Lay it on us" Gabriel and Rhianza held hands and smiled.

 ** _"Gabriel and Rhianza, I'm sorry to say this but you guys are eliminated"_**

Gabriel sighed in defeat happily, though to be honest with himself, it was the first time he felt a bit sad but it immediately vanished when Rhianza hugged him happily, followed by The Half-Brothers and the rest of their friends.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Gabriel: We didn't win. But damn, we reached the Finale Five and it was awesome!_

 _Rhianza: Yeah, I can't believe we reached this far. I'm proud of you Gabriel, your optimism reached us this far._

 _Gabriel: Still it would be nice to have some fun. You know, to participate in the race until the very end. Get a chance to at least win a hundred thousand big ones._

 _Rhianza: I'm sure we still have some conciliation prize_

 _Don: Now hold on just a darn flipping second!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 ** _Don: Gabriel and Rhianza, though your team may have been eliminated. You are now transferrd to become the helping team to you Shirtless bros himself!_**

"No way, really?!" Gabriel asked in excitement.

"You bet!" Don answered happily.

"Get over here bro! Battle is not over yet!" Tristan cheered.

"What about us?" Tavon asked.

 ** _Don: J.J and Tavon will become the Helper to The Armadas, Flynn and Samantha are now the helpers of The Country Siblings and finally The Trouble-Makers are the helpers of The Pizzeria Sisters._**

"Oh come on! What are we a bunch of villains working together?!" Andrew asked

"Yup, The Pizzeria Sisters are now formed by a super mega team called **Team Villains!"**

"Tristan and Carter, you're team are the **Team Heroes!"**

"Charlotte and Antonio, Your new mega team is the **Team Wild Cards!"**

"And Dallas and Dahlia, your team is the closest of all with each other. So I'm naming you **Team Family!"**

A lot of teams cheered for their new names while some aren't very ecstatic about it.

 ** _Don: Don't miss out on the Epic Finale in the Next Episode Right Here on The Ridonculous Race Insanity!_**

* * *

 ** _Finale Four_**

 ** _Team Heroes_**

 ** _1._** ** _The Half-Brothers (Tristan and Carter)_**

 ** _2._** ** _The Twins (April and Jenna)_**

 ** _3._** ** _The 'Normal' Friends (Dave and Ella)_**

 ** _4._** ** _The Technicals (Gabriel and Rhianza)_**

 ** _5._** ** _The Princess and Ranger (Christopher and Parasoul)_**

 ** _Team Wild Cards_**

 ** _1._** ** _The Armadas (Charlotte and Antonio)_**

 ** _2._** ** _The You-Tubers (Zachery and Kevin)_**

 ** _3._** ** _The Hotshots (Fay and Danny)_**

 ** _4._** ** _The Pen-Pal Besties (Zoey and Dawn)_**

 ** _5._** ** _The Weirdos (J.J and Tavon)_**

 ** _Team Family_**

 ** _1._** ** _The Country Siblings (Dallas and Dahlia)_**

 ** _2._** ** _The Awesome Geeks (Noy and Eugene)_**

 ** _3._** ** _The Spy and Surgeon (Insignificant and Darold)_**

 ** _4._** ** _The Ninja Contortionists (Eli and Marron)_**

 ** _5._** ** _The Clubbies (Flynn and Samantha)_**

 ** _Team Villains_**

 ** _1._** ** _The Pizzeria Sisters (Charity and Pandora)_**

 ** _2._** ** _The College Roommates (Andrew and Steven)_**

 ** _3._** ** _The Sirens (Shannon and Elias)_**

 ** _4._** ** _The News Anchors (Carmen and Pamela)_**

 ** _5._** ** _The Trouble-Makers (Bucky and Nutty)_**

* * *

 ** _RANKINGS SO FAR!_**

 ** _1_** ** _st_** ** _: The Half-Brothers (Tristan and Carter)_**

 ** _2_** ** _nd_** ** _: The Armadas (Charlotte and Antonio)_**

 ** _3_** ** _rd_** ** _: The Country Siblings (Dallas and Dahlia)_**

 ** _4_** ** _th_** ** _: The Pizzeria Sisters (Pandora and Charity)_**

 ** _ELIMINATED!_**

 ** _5_** ** _th_** ** _: The Technicals (Gabriel and Rhianza)_**

 ** _6_** ** _th_** ** _: The College Roommates (Andrew and Steven)_**

 ** _7_** ** _th_** ** _: The Awesome Geeks (Noy and Eugene)_**

 ** _8_** ** _th_** ** _: The Twins (April and Jenna)_**

 ** _9_** ** _th_** ** _: The Spy and Surgeon (Insignificant and Darold)_**

 ** _10_** ** _th_** ** _: The Weirdos (J.J and Tavon)_**

 ** _11_** ** _th_** ** _: The You-Tubers (Zachery and Kevin)_**

 ** _12_** ** _th_** ** _: The News Anchors (Carmen and Pamela)_**

 ** _13_** ** _th_** ** _: The Clubbies (Flynn and Samantha)_**

 ** _14_** ** _th_** ** _: The Pen-Pal Besties (Zoey and Dawn)_**

 ** _15_** ** _th_** ** _: The Ninja Contortionists (Eli and Marron)_**

 ** _16_** ** _th_** ** _: The 'Normal' Friends (Dave and Ella)_**

 ** _17_** ** _th_** ** _: The Trouble-Makers (Bucky and Nutty)_**

 ** _18_** ** _th_** ** _: The Princess and Ranger (Christopher and Parasoul)_**

 ** _19_** ** _th_** ** _: The Hotshots (Fay and Danny)_**

 ** _20_** ** _th_** ** _: The Sirens (Shannon and Elias)_**

 ** _Team Heroes is created because one, April and Jenna have been claimed to be protagonists of the story but it wasn't. two, Tristan and Carter along with Gabriel and Rhianza are the heroic underdog ones. The Normal friends have that redeeming hero aura with them and finally The Princess and Ranger are nice as well because of Parasoul._**

 ** _Team Wild-Cards are created because the teams are completely random. None of them make any similarities at all. The Armadas are a bit Shakespearean while The Hotshots are Hollywood material, with The You-Tubers being Internet Material, The Pen-Pal Besties are a bit hippy, while The Weirdos are just Weird._**

 ** _Team Family is created because of how close The Country Siblings, The Awesome Geeks and The Spy and Surgeon are with each other. If you've been a reader since day one you'll see why since this is the strongest alliance out of all alliances in the story. The Ninja Contortionists are the only couple who never doubted each other and have been together till the end while The Clubbies have been together and always looking out for each other._**

 ** _Might is say more on why Team Villains is made. Basically every team has a bad or evil member with them. Pandora for The Pizzeria Sisters, but she's not evil or bad but out of all the finale four members, she's the jerkiest of them all. The College Roommates has Steven the psycho and of course the jerk Andrew, The News Anchors who are the villains of the first half of the arc and The Sirens being the minor villains of the first arc . The Trouble-Makers are just jerks._**

 ** _I have a really good time writing this, mainly it's because i get to write all of them again. I missed writing The You-Tubers, The Spy and Surgeon, The Clubbies and The Trouble-Makers!_**

 ** _So I hope you know who you are rooting for and as always, I'll see you guys in a while!_**


	32. E28: ImmortalsRookiesFighters&WildCards

**_HELLO EVERYBODY, InsanityRadical here to give you the epic finale of The Ridonculous Race Insanity! CUE THE CLAPPING!_**

 ** _*Cricket sounds*_**

 ** _Well at least the cricket's excited, anyway thank you everyone for sticking to this fanfic up until the end. Even though it isn't the best but, you guys still stay with me until the last beat so Thank you so much again!_**

 ** _Here's a virtual kiss from me to you! (It's your guess whether I'm a boy or a girl muahahaha!)_**

 ** _Now let's all place our hands together as we finally conclude this fanfic._**

* * *

 ** _Episode 28: Immortals, Rookies, Fighters and Wild Cards_**

" _Last time on The Ridonculous Race Insanity. After the thrill seeking, heart breaking and back breaking three team elimination challenge ended. You think we're going to get easy on the remaining five teams? Well we didn't! It was the Finale Five vs The World as they recruit every eliminated team from The Sirens to The College Roommates as their helpers. The Chill-Zone is located at the Pacific Ocean in one of the American Navy Fleets as the battle to stay in the game focuses on The Pizzeria Sisters and The Technicals. With a group of bad guys on The Pizzeria Sisters, Carmen A.K.A the Alpha Baddie, causes another sinister elimination as she successfully takes down The Technicals causing the optimistic team's elimination!"_

 ** _Don: Four teams remain, but only one of them will claim the million dollars! Which team will win it all? We have travelled too far and now it all comes down to this! Brace yourselves for the epic finale of The Ridonculous Race Insanity!_**

 _(Intro: Can't think of an intro because I'm busy preparing The Sequel)_

* * *

 ** _Team Heroes_**

"Alright everyone!" Tristan called out in the center with The Twins, Princess and Ranger, Technicals and 'Normal' Friends gathered around him.

"Inspirational Speech time!" Gabriel cheered.

"Thanks bro" Tristan said and turned his attention to the rest "Everyone, I would like to thank you guys for helping me and Carter for this last Challenge. From the past we may have been enemies but today we are comrades!"

"Oh Joy!" Ella chirped

"I can work with that" April confessed.

"It will be wise to use our skills as one" Christopher added

"I don't even know what the challenge is, but I know you'll do great!" Tristan cheered.

"Let's work together and beat those other teams!" Parasoul exclaimed.

"For the money!" Dave cheered.

"For Pride!" Gabriel shouted.

Jenna was about to cheer "For-

* * *

 ** _Team Villains_**

"Oh would you heroes stop cheering already!" Bucky shouted angrily "It's making my ears bleed!"

"Nah, I think you should sing louder. He deserves it" Nutty confessed.

"Don't!" Pamela cried "My ears are still ringing from their loudness.

"Look at what you losers did!" Carmen exclaimed "And here I thought we were the Villains"

"Guys, don't start another fight with the other teams! It's bad enough that we're called the Villains" Elias said worryingly.

"Elias, let Carmen do her b*&ch talk so that people can smack some sense into her" Shannon retorted.

"Aren't you going to say something Pandora?" Charity asked

"Let them be Charity, besides I don't like anyone on this team. They can screw themselves if they want to as long as they don't get in the way of our money" Pandora confessed.

Andrew, waiting patiently said "Can I switch teams?"

* * *

 ** _Team Family_**

"We'll do this as a team back in Spain right?!" Noy asked happily.

"Oh Yes!" Dahlia cheered "No man, nor woman, nor North Korean left behind!"

"Hail North Korea!" Darold and Insignificant cheered.

"But also I suggest that we should stay away from The Heroes and Villains team because they seem to be going against each other" Marron suggested.

"Good strategy Marron, we can just waltz away from those two teams as they bicker!" Eugene said happily.

"But that leaves us with Team Wild Cards" Eli added "I don't think Antonio would miss an opportunity also to sneak past the Heroes and Villains. He will maybe in fact planning to defeat us as well"

"It's a trap! We should not trust any team!" Flynn exclaimed.

"Everyone, remain calm" Dallas said cooly "Antonio and I are comrades, me and him share a brotherly bond like Steven. There is no possibility he will become our enemy"

Everyone groaned in irritation as Dallas looked at everyone confusingly.

"Did I say something offending?" Dallas asked, but received a hard slap on the butt by Samantha.

"You sir, are truly stupid like the North Koreans!" Samantha exclaimed.

* * *

 ** _Team Wild Cards_**

"DO IT!" Charlotte commanded.

"No!" Antonio shouted.

At the far end of the Navy Fleet, Antonio is being restrained by Zoey and Danny while J.J, Tavon, Charlotte and Fay surround him angrily. Zachery was sitting at the edge not caring while Kevin is on the floor laughing out loud.

"If you don't do this soon, you're going to miss your chance forever!" Tavon exclaimed.

"I'm fine with that!" Antonio shouted.

"He's lying!" J.J accused "Antonio is a dirty liar so now we must put his pants on fire!"

"J.J, throw that lighter away right now!" Fay scolded.

"Oh God! This is the best thing ever!" Kevin cackled "Antonio wants to screw Dahlia's brother!"

"Kevin you're not helping!" Zoey scolded.

"Petition to throw his off-board?" Zachery asked.

"Granted" Everyone replied.

Zachery grabbed Kevin's shirt and pulled the latter to the edge, thus sending him falling down twenty feet into the water.

"Screw you Zach-Zach!" Kevin shouted before he pummels to the ocean.

"Please let go of Antonio, he's in too much pressure" Dawn requested, suddenly appearing out of nowhere in front of Zoey and Danny.

 _Gah!_

"Stop doing that Dawn!" Danny shouted.

Dawn chose to ignore Danny and insisted on kneeling in front of Antonio.

"Antonio, I won't force you to express your feeling for Dallas but I want you to know that you only live once" Dawn said.

"YOLO!" Charlotte cheered but Zoey placed her hand on the female Armada's mouth.

"I just can't let go of what we have already Dawn" Antonio said in defeat.

"Dallas won't mind. His Aura is very open to anyone, he doesn't judge people because he feels he doesn't have the right to. I assure you that if you confess or not, Dallas will never hate you" Dawn said.

"Are you sure?" Antonio asked.

"Positive, I'm an esper you know" Dawn stated.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Antonio and April and Andrew (Wait, what are these two doing here?)_

 _Andrew: If this is a joke, it better be funny!_

 _April: Antonio, One dollar is equal five minutes, I'm wasting time with you guys with no idea what's gonna happen. By the way you got four minutes and seventeen seconds left._

 _Antonio: I'm going to confess to Dallas!_

 _April: Uh, good for you? *Claps awkwardly*_

 _Andrew: *Stands up* Welp, I'm out. I didn't even get paid like you April._

 _April: I'm just that worthy dude *playfully smirks*_

 _Antonio: Guys! I just want you to keep the Villains and Heroes away for a few minutes okay! Dahlia already agreed and since you guys are the most influential, I asked you first!_

 _April: Why thank you Antonio, I'm glad you thought about me that way_

 _Andrew: Um, how am I an influential person?_

 _April: If you're wearing a gown, what size would you wear?_

 _Andrew: Same as Jenna's I guess, Why?_

 _April: *Smirks*_

 _Andrew: Oh, Hell no! *Runs away*_

 _Antonio: Make him wear it_

 _April: *Chuckles*Oh I will, no need to pay me cause I'll do this for free_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Don: Before we begin the challenge, may I ask Dahlia, Carter, Charlotte, and Pandora to come and meet me for a while so that we can discuss about the final challenge!_**

"I wonder what it is?" Dahlia asked.

Carter walks in and gave a friendly salute to Dallas.

"Sure, you can guide her" Dallas replied.

"You speak Carter language!" Tristan and Gabriel immediately walk in and asked incredulously.

"A good hunter never reveals his secrets" Dallas replied.

"Come on you two!" Pandora shouted "Let's get going or do I have to drag your fat butts to Don?!"

"I'm coming!" Dahlia hollered.

Carter simply walked behind them as Charlotte catches up to the three of them and follows Don.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Don (Unexpected Confessionals)_

 _Don: It was supposed to be the final four teams. But after Charlotte fills me in about Antonio and Dallas, I just HAVE to create a situation for them to be alone._

 _*Puts a serious look on his face*_

 _Is it wrong for a man to ship two guys, IS IT?!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It wasn't that difficult for Antonio and Dallas to have a time together alone, mostly because April simply ordered the other teams to give them space while Andrew tries to keep the hard core fangirls and fanboys of Daltonio to remain calm.

Antonio had a hard time to confess his feelings, and before he knew it, he already blurted out that he was interested in Dallas as the latter was left surprised about the sudden love confession. Antonio even appreciates it more that Dallas finds it truthful and not a strategy to get ahead of the game.

"Antonio, I didn't know that you feel that way about me" Dallas said and gave a sigh.

"I know" Antonio said and gave a small heartbroken smile "There's someone else is it?"

Dallas chuckled at Antonio's question and replied by shooking his head "No there isn't. But, I'm not really prepared to be in a relationship just now"

"Okay…" Antonio said, turning his smile to a heartbroken frown "I just, wanted to get it out of myself. I'm just hoping you wouldn't change your view on me"

"Don't worry, I won't" Dallas said in comfort, placing a hand on Antonio's shoulder.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Tristan and Charity_

 _Tristan: That was it?!_

 _Charity: Dammit! I was hoping they would hook-up, this is the worst ending ever!_

 _Tristan: Relax Charity, maybe there will be other ships out there that will satisfy-_

 _Charity: No! What I want is cute and cuddly romance, not bros before hoes!_

 _Tristan: You're right about that one, I mean they could at least show their love to each other. Just look at what we do to our respective love interest._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: April and Andrew_

 _April: *Sneezes*_

 _Andrew: Bless you?_

 _April: Sorry, I just have this weird feeling that somehow I feel like I'm being loved by someone clingy or someone is feeling superior to a relationship._

 _Andrew: I wouldn't worry about it, I mean Tristan and Charity are the superior ones in our relationship *Chuckles*_

 _April: You're right *Giggles*_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

As Don instructed the four representatives all gathered at Don as they listened to the host's explanation of the final challenge.

* * *

 ** _Don: The last challenge is a four part challenge where the four helpers of your team will help. So I would instruct the four of you to arrange your four teams on which will help you first and which will help you last._**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Dahlia (Member of The Country Siblings)_

 _Dahlia: I guess I should let The Spy and Surgeon help us first, followed by The Ninja Contortionists then The Awesome Geeks and finally, The Clubbies._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Carter (Member of The Half-Brothers)_

 _Carter: *Shows a clipboard that writes*_ _ **The Normal Friends first, then The Princess and Ranger, Technicals third and finally The Twins on the last ChallengeI***_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Charlotte (Member of The Armadas)_

 _Charlotte: I'm not a sucker. If I get to choose which team to help us on this four lap challenge then I need to take my time and analyse each carefully._

 _Pandora: *Outside* IT TOOK YOU ONE HOUR!_

 _Charlotte: *Chuckles Nervously* Basically Don got mad at me so I accidentally chose the_ _ **Pen-Pal Besties as first with The Hotshots at second, and The Weirdos are third with The You-Tubers at last.**_ _See? I didn't screw up on the last part. That's an A+ on Charlotte baby!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Pandora (Member of The Pizzeria Sisters)_

 _Pandora: Freaking cat girl, she took most of my time deciding which team to pick! I don't even like these people since all of them are asses, so I just randomly picked anyone. I got_ _ **The Trouble-Douches on First, The Team B.I.T.C.H on second, The Wannabee Idols on third, and the douchebag team on fourth.**_ _They better not screw us up_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Don: The First challenge is called The Boat Race to Chicago, Teams along with their first helpers will be driving speeding motorboats as they make their way to the Chicago Lake shore Hotel. Each team are equipped with paintball guns that can slow down the enemy teams._**

 ** _First Part_**

 ** _1._** ** _The Country Siblings and The Spy and Surgeon_**

 ** _2._** ** _The Pizzeria Sisters and The Trouble-Makers_**

 ** _3._** ** _The Armadas and The Pen-Pal Besties_**

 ** _4._** ** _The Half-Brothers and The 'Normal' Friends_**

With a helicopter taking the other ten teams to the next location, the final four teams and their respective members all took their stance as Don pulls out a water gun, ready to start the race.

"Begin!" Don exclaimed, squirting the water gun.

The Half-Brothers and The 'Normal' Friends immediately head over to the stairs and head over to the boats, following them is The Armadas and The Pen-Pal Besties.

"Let's go brother. We can race ahead of them!" Dahlia cheered.

"NORTH KOREA!" Insignificant and Darold cheered as they jumped out of the navy ship and landed face first into the water.

"Well, that's a way to get to the boats faster" Dallas said.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Spy and Surgeon (Insignificant and Darold)_

 _Insignificant: We are willing to sacrifice anything for our friends. Even jumping out of that American battleship!_

 _Darold: HAIL NORTH KOREA!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The Half-Brothers along with The 'Normal' Friends are the first teams to arrive on the boats. Carter immediately hops on to one of the boats and starts the engine while Tristan, Dave and Ella grab their respective paint guns.

"Hurry up bro!" Tristan shouted "The other teams might catch us!"

Carter looks at Dave and Ella in surprised.

"What the heck does that face mean?!" Dave asked.

"I know! Christopher has been teaching me Carter Language for a while too!" Ella confessed.

"Can you just translate it for us Ella" Dave requested.

"He says we're out of gas" Ella replied.

"What?!" Tristan asked incredulously "How the heck are we even out of gas?"

The Armadas along with The Pen-Pal Besties hopped onto their respective boats and starts the engine. Antonio laughs in victory while the other girls cheered as they take first place.

"They're in the lead! Shoot them to slow them down!" Dave ordered and started firing his paint gun, only to realize that it's filled with banana pudding.

"HOW?!" Tristan asked in confusion.

"LOOOSSSEEERRSS!" Bucky shouted in victory as he starts the engine for the Pizzeria Sisters.

"Sorry, but we have to win!" Charity apologized.

"Just ask gas from one of the sailors!" Nutty advised.

"It pays to have bad guys on your team!" Pandora cheered.

With that, The Pizzeria Sisters took second place, followed by The Country Siblings while The Half-Brothers are still left in the Navy Fleet refuelling their boat.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The 'Normal' Friends (Dave and Ella)_

 _Dave: How did even Bucky and Nutty manage to pull that off?!_

 _Ella: It is quite confusing. They are good pranksters but not this good._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Pizzeria Sisters and The Trouble-Makers (Pandora, Charity, Bucky and Nutty)_

 _Pandora: Yeah I sent a text message to Bucky about the first challenge before Don announces it and the four of us are the only ones who knew about the plan._

 _Bucky: She only depends on us bad boyz_

 _Pandora: Stop it, I don't like you and Nutty. But your pranking skills are flawless._

 _Nutty: Thanks!_

 _Charity: I got to ask why The Half-Brothers?_

 _Bucky: Because April Rejected me! She was my second love interest behind Aranea!_

 _Nutty:…._

 _Charity:…._

 _Pandora: I have no idea what to say_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The Armadas continue to take the lead with Antonio driving while Zoey and Charlotte prepare their weapons as Dawn keeps a look-out.

"My Friends, I see The Pizzeria Sisters are catching up to us!" Dawn informed.

"Blast!" Antonio cursed "Dawn, take the wheel. Give me a gun so I can send these sons of bitches down to hell!"

"This is going to hell" Zoey commented.

"We're just fighting against Charity guys, Charity's sweet" Charlotte mentioned.

"Yes she is, but that devil spawn of an older sister will kill us with no regret!" Antonio exclaimed "FIRE!"

Zoey and Charlotte started shooting their paintball guns at the boat as The Pizzeria Sisters tried to dodge some of the paint bullets.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Pen-Pal Besties (Zoey and Dawn)_

 _Zoey: I'm confused Dawn, how does paintball guns ever going to stop the boat?_

 _Dawn: They placed pressure plates on the boat Zoey, so if the other teams manages to hit many pressure plates, it will slow down the boat._

 _Zoey: How did you know that?_

 _Cameraman (Lucy): I told her, she was curious as well_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Boys, Start creating havoc!" Pandora ordered as Bucky and Nutty nodded and started firing at The Armadas.

The boat of The Pizzeria Sisters and The Armadas are racing neck and neck as Zoey and Charlotte continue to shoot their paintballs at The Pizzeria Sisters, Bucky and Nutty aren't even good shots while Pandora and Antonio continue to ram their boats to each other as they take the wheel. Charity and Dawn all hid on the safe side of each boat.

"This is where you lose Night Guards!" Antonio exclaimed.

"Read a damn Shakespeare book loser!" Pandora remarked.

"Eat paint you jerks!" Charlotte Cried.

"You suck at shooting!" Zoey remarked.

"YOUR MOM SUCKS, ZING!" Bucky joked.

"GAAAHH!" Nutty exclaimed.

"SHORE AHEAD!" Charity informed.

Antonio and Pandora, who are both watching saw the shore and was so shocked at how close they were, forgot to press the brakes and crashed at the beach.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Armadas (Charlotte and Antonio)_

 _Antonio: To everyone watching this never let Pandora drive. She will kill you even if she wants to or not._

 _Charlotte: *Feeling Dizzy* Every time she drives, bad things happen._

 _Antonio: It's fine though. We are tied with them in first place. Now it's time for the second challenge!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The next ones to arrive at the beach are none other than The Country Siblings, due to the fact that the Half-Brothers are really lagging behind, and The Armadas and The Pizzeria Sisters are already finished with the first challenge.

"That was surprisingly easy" Dallas confessed.

"I know!" Dahlia cheered "We didn't even use our paintball guns!"

"I feel so very useless" Insignificant confessed.

"No you're not. You helped us reach third so far, there's isn't any help that I could've asked for" Dallas said to the sad Korean

* * *

 ** _Don: The Second Challenge is called, Mortal Donculous. The Teams must head over to the stage placed at the center of the beach. On that beach, Teams will battle one of the enemy team's helper in a game of giant cotton swabs! If they knock out their enemy helpers in the beam they win and get to move on to the next challenge!_**

 ** _ALL IN! Mortal Donculous_**

 ** _1._** ** _The Country Siblings vs The Princess and Ranger_**

 ** _2._** ** _The Pizzeria Sisters vs The Ninja Contortionists_**

 ** _3._** ** _The Armadas vs The News Anchors_**

 ** _4._** ** _The Half-Brothers vs The Hotshots_**

Back at the Pacific Ocean, The Half-Brothers are already on their way to the beach. Since The Armadas, Pizzeria Sisters and Country Siblings have already crossed the ocean. The lagging team experienced a rather boring challenge.

"Great, thanks to those darn Trouble-Makers, we're in last place!" Dave groaned.

"It's alright. We'll catch up to them!" Tristan replied as he drove the boat.

 ** _(The Armadas vs The News Anchors)_**

"I can't believe, I'm doing this" Carmen confessed "Especially when I'm fighting against a gay loser"

"Knock her butt off Antonio!" Charlotte cheered "Don't let that cruel mistress beat you up!"

"I know Charlotte!" Antonio exclaimed "You know Carmen, I'm actually doing everyone here a favour. And that is kicking you off this beam with this giant ear swab!"

"You're just pissed caused Dallas rejected you" Carmen replied sinisterly.

Antonio was about to step into the beam but Charlotte beats him into it, the female Armada twirled her giant ear swab and pointed it a Carmen.

"Oh Boy Carmen, you got her mad" Pamela pointed it out.

"Please, since when is Charlotte dangerous?" Carmen asked.

"Your face, in this giant weapon. RIGHT NOW!" Charlotte exclaimed angrily.

Charlotte started swinging the large weapon at Carmen as the latter immediately tries to defend herself. The strong and quick attacks from an enraged Charlotte were too much for Carmen to defend, causing her to fall down from the beam and into the sand.

"Oof!" Carmen said as she landed in the sand.

"Overkill!" Charlotte shouted and tackled Carmen then proceeds to beat the News Anchor with the giant swab

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Antonio (Member of The Armadas)_

 _*Background is Pamela and the Interns are trying to restrain Charlotte from beating Carmen up with the giant swab*_

 _Antonio: Me and Charlotte are the same I guess. When someone hurts her, I go for lengths and destroy the culprit as HE BEGS FOR MERCY! Charlotte really goes berserk when a girl humiliates me._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The Half-Brothers and their helpers have finally arrived at the beach, just in time to witness the second battle.

* * *

( ** _The Pizzeria Sisters vs The Ninja Contortionists)_**

To put it short, Charity and Pandora were no match for The Ninja's advanced fighting skill. Despite Pandora's knowledge in street fighting and Charity's berserk capabilities, the two of them weren't even a challenge to Eli and Marron.

"You disappoint me. That wasn't even a challenge!" Marron confessed.

"It's alright Marron, they weren't martial artist back then. They're just security guards" Eli pointed out.

"Yes, so maybe at the next round you two will go easy on us you jerks!" Pandora exclaimed angrily.

"You guys are so cruel!" Charity cried.

"Well you guys chose all the villains of the season. I think it's fitting to have you guys lost" Marron confessed.

"Does it look like we even have a freaking choice? Charity only wanted the guy with the glasses and dumb coincidence gave us the bad guys!" Pandora asked.

* * *

 ** _(The Country Siblings vs The Princess and Ranger)_**

"Let me go first!" Dahlia and Parasoul exclaimed in unison to their partners.

"Well I guess it's alright since you're battling against Dahlia" Christopher said.

"But don't push yourself to hard alright?" Dallas advised to his younger sister.

Parasoul and Dahlia stepped into the beam, their giant cotton swabs in their hands as they move inches closer and closer to each other.

"I'm not going to lose to you Parasoul!" Dahlia shouted in determination.

"So am I Dahlia!" Parasoul confessed excitedly.

With both of their determination and persistence, both girls charged at each other like knights prepare to joust with the enemy. Both sprinted at each other and hits the enemy with their swabs, causing both of them to fall off the same time.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Christopher (Member of The Princess and Ranger)_

 _*Background is Dahlia and Parasoul lying down in the snow with their cotton swabs on top of them*_

 _Christopher: To be honest, I was expecting that._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

With Dahlia and Parasoul eliminated each other at the same time, Dallas and Christopher stepped onto the beam and faced their opponent. Christopher with his days as a guardian for Parasoul has skills that can take on Dallas' hunting experiences.

"Not bad" Christopher commented.

"I could say the same to you" Dallas confessed.

"Brother, The Armadas are taking the lead. We better hurry!" Dahlia cried.

* * *

 ** _Don: As of now, The Country Siblings are battling their way at the second challenge, The Half-Brothers and The Pizzeria Sisters are waiting for their turn while The Armadas are taking the lead and are now making their way to the Third Challenge!_**

The Armadas made their way to one of the parks in Chicago, exactly where the tip wanted them to go. Once they arrive, they discovered that the park was filled with more snow than normal. Also the lack of people is suspicious to the both of them, but Charlotte didn't cared nonetheless.

"We're in the lead Antonio!" Charlotte cheered in excitement.

"Ok, let's see what the third challenge is." Antonio said, taking out the travel tip and reads it out loud " ** _Snowball Madness…"_**

* * *

 ** _Don: The Challenge is pretty simple. The Racers will have to find one medallion in this large pile of snow. It's like finding the needle in the haystack except it's a park size and your teammates will try their best not to let the other enemy teammates to throw snowballs at you._**

"Snowballs?" Antonio asked but he was hit face first in the face with a snowball, courtesy of J.J.

"I got him!" J.J cheered and raised her hand for a high-five "Up top!" she offered to her brother.

"J.J, Antonio and Charlotte are the team that we have to protect!" Tavon informed.

"Oops, My bad!" J.J said and clicker her tongue.

The Sirens, Awesome Geeks, and The Technicals all rose from their hiding spots and started throwing snowballs at The Armadas. Antonio immediately rushed in and uses his own body as a human shield to protect Charlotte.

"Find the medallion, I'll take the hit!" Antonio ordered.

"But what about the next challenge, you can be seriously hurt?!" Charlotte asked.

"It's fine, I can handl- OOF!- J.J STOP IT!" Antonio barked angrily.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Weirdos (J.J and Tavon)_

 _Tavon: The Armadas are our allies, why do you keep hitting them?!_

 _J.J: I have short patience span bro-methius! I need to hit someone fast!_

 _Tavon: Why won't you hit the other teams?_

 _J.J: There are other teams?_

 _Tavon: You didn't paid any attention to what Don said now did ya?_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Back at the second challenge, Dallas manages to defeat Christopher while Tristan and Carter are about to battle the Hotshots as the Pizzeria Sisters continues to wait patiently for their turn.

"That was tiring" Dallas confessed to himself and sat down.

"Are you going to be okay brother?" Dahlia asked.

"It's fine. Two challenges left before this is all over" Dallas said with a smile and stood up "Let's go before the other two teams can catch up with us"

Dahlia nodded her head and followed her brother.

* * *

 ** _(The Half-Brothers vs The Hotshots)_**

"Listen Danny, how about you just let us pass and we have no longer need to whack each other like idiots" Tristan proposed.

"And cost my team the win?" Danny asked "Fat chance Tristan"

Tristan quickly blocks an incoming blow from Danny, but was surprised when Fay stepped into the beam and delivers a blow to Tristan's face, causing the latter to stumble backwards but manages to regain his balance.

"Hey, no fair that's cheating!" Tristan called out.

"No one said that the two members would be in the same beam now right?" Fay asked.

"I suppose not…" Tristan said.

"Then that means me and my boyfriend will have to beat you and your little brother as much as we can" Fay said arrogantly and steps forward while Danny follows her close behind.

Tristan took a few steps back and cried "I need assistance! Bro combo now!"

Fay and Danny suddenly was surprised to see Carter using his weapon to vault himself across Tristan then lands a hard jab on Fay's abdomen, the silent Half-Brother then swings his weapon to knock Fay off her feet causing the female Hotshot to fell down the beam.

Danny retaliates by swinging his weapon at Carter, but the latter crouched down to safety and let's Tristan step on his back, the latter then jumped on Carter's back and tossed his Cotton swab directly to Danny's face causing the male hotshot to fall off the beam while Tristan landed safely on the beam.

Fay angrily stood up and prepares to hit Tristan, till she realizes that both Half-Brothers are now on her front and back, both then swung their cotton swabs at her, the extreme force caused her to fall off the beam and thus ending the battle.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Half-Brothers (Tristan and Carter)_

 _Tristan: The Hotshots just got….*Puts on sunglasses* Cottoned._

 _Carter: *Face-palms*_

 _Tristan: Hey come on, that was a good zinger bro!_

 _Carter: *Shook his head in disapproval*_

 _Tristan: I don't see you coming up with a good one._

 _Carter: *Smirks* *Starts waving his hands then makes a fart sound with his mouth*_

 _Tristan: *Tries to maintain his laughter* I re—fuse, to…..pfft!...admit…..that's hilari-HAHAHAHAH!_

 _Carter: *Takes Tristan's sunglasses and puts it on himself then walks away*_

 _Tristan: …. *Looks at the camera* It's even more badass when's he's not even looking back._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _(The Pizzeria Sisters vs The Ninja Contortionists round 2)_**

"You know, I recommend that you two should give up" Marron offered "Your little knowledge about martial arts proves you are no match for us"

"It'll be the same process all over again." Eli stated "Save yourselves the humiliation you two"

The Pizzeria Sisters didn't listened and charged at the Ninjas, resulting what it is to be predicted, with Charity and Pandora falling down the beam in one clean swoop from The Ninjas.

"Come on Charity, we can't give up!" Pandora exclaimed and went back to the beam.

"Bring it on!" Charity shouted.

Again, they fell down and were defeated by the Ninjas.

"This is embarrassing" Marron said sadly.

"Well, they are persistent I'll give them that" Eli said "They don't even have a strategy, coordination, or strength to defeat us"

Pandora gritted her teeth as she stood up again and stepped into the beam, charging at Eli but Marron easily caught her off guard and pushes the older night guard off the beam.

Charity tries to attack as well, but Eli just jumped on the beam creating a vibration that shook Charity off the beam.

"Guys, it's over" Marron said.

Eli sighed and said "If you two want to defeat us, then take your time to create a strategy and form a goo-

"SHUT UP!" Pandora cried angrily.

The older night guard swung her cotton swab as Eli and Marron easily dodges it.

"True, me and my sister aren't very coordinated because we have our own style. We're not smart enough to create good strategies nor are we strong" Pandora said, wiping off the snow on her cheek and shouted "But in every situation, when all strategy and strength is gone. People use their instincts to accomplish their goals, and I've been using my own instincts for many years!"

"Back when I was a kid, when I worked at that haunted hell-spawn of a restaurant, when I joined this stupid race. Every single F*#king day I only use what my gut tells me to do. So don't try to f#$cking change my perspective because my way reached us this far!"

Pandora then went on full force and charged her Cotton swab at the two ninjas, the couple blocked the blow with both of their swabs as the three of them are stuck in a clash.

"I applaud your honesty, but this ends now" Eli said.

"Yes it is hot stuff" Pandora said smugly, she cried out "NOW!" and let herself fall down the beam as Eli and Marron pushes her off.

Charity came from behind and using her swab, she pushed both Eli and Marron from behind with an unsuspecting blow and thus resulting The Pizzeria Sister's win.

Eli and Marron were both surprised as Charity started cheering while Pandora rose up from the snow and arrogantly points her finger at them.

"How does it feel tasting my snow now huh Ninja?! In you pathetic little faces!" Pandora said and starts dancing "Oh God! You fell for the heroic speech but actually has some evil intent instinct plan!"

"We beat the ninjas!" Charity cheered "We can still win this!"

"I love to stay and chat on how much I clobbered and manipulated your asses but I need to get my own to the Chill-Zone!" Pandora said happily and left while Charity immediately follows her.

"You let her win didn't you?" Marron asked.

"She was about to cry" Eli replied

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Pizzeria Sisters (Charity and Pandora)_

 _Pandora: Thanks to my, oh so genius idea, we can still win this race!_

 _Charity: Yeah! But Pandora, you almost sounded like true genuine out there._

 _Pandora: *Blushes* N-No I was not, since when did your older sister become emotional? Pandora is tough as nails!_

 _Charity: Oh, Okay then!_

 _Pandora: E-Exactly!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Snowball Madness_**

The leading three teams are having quite the struggle to find a medallion in a place filled with snow, plus even more snow are getting added due to the helpers 'helping' them and some are sabotaging them.

Charlotte is buried in a giant pile of snow as she continues to find a medallion whilst Antonio is trying to throw snowballs back at the enemy helpers, sometimes even tosses back the snowballs angrily at his own helpers.

Dallas continues to block the incoming snowballs with a stick as his younger sister searches for a medallion in the snow behind his back.

Tristan and Carter are trying to search for medallions but they are completely getting covered by snow, sincerely thanks from the enemy helpers especially J.J.

"This is getting fun!" J.J confessed and tossed another snowball.

 _POW!_

"STOP IT, YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Antonio yelled angrily.

 _POW!_

"Damn you Gabriel, Damn you to bits!" Antonio shouted.

"It wasn't me this time!" Gabriel cried out loud and tossed a snowball at Dallas, but the latter easily swiped it off with the stick "Dammit!" Gabriel shouted.

The Pizzeria Sisters finally enters the location, and Shannon recognizes them.

"Guys, find the medallion. We'll cover for you!" Shannon shouted as Elias started throwing snowballs at the enemy helpers.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Sirens (Shannon and Elias)_

 _Shannon: We decided that it's best to stay out of the line of fire, and only start helping once the Pizzeria Sisters arrive._

 _Elias: But sis, we need to be extra helpful because they're lagging behind._

 _Shannon: Don't worry. I'm sure Pandora's determination will help us in aiding them. Plus, it's not like the other helpers will be focusing on them_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Charity and Pandora are here!" Eugene cried

"Toss snowballs at them!" Noy commanded.

"Protect them!" Shannon ordered.

"Human shield!" Charity exclaimed.

"I FOUND ONE!" Tristan cheered and showed the teams his medallion "Carter, we must go!"

Carter, who is covered in snow, nodded in approval and followed Tristan.

The Awesome Geeks and The Technicals started throwing snowballs at the Pizzeria Sisters, Pandora angrily blocks the snowballs by either punching or kicking it, gaining The Weirdos' attention, the older night guard started protecting herself from six former contestants throwing snowballs at her.

Due to Pandora taking all the blows from the other teams, Dahlia, Charlotte and Charity manages to find their medallions without any hindrance. The travel tip was folded neatly and taped to the medallion giving them instructions for the final challenge.

" ** _ALL IN: Road Rage Chicago!"_** Dallas informed and raised his eyebrow in confusion.

Antonio, Charlotte, Charity, Dahlia and a very tired looking Pandora also were confused.

"There isn't even an instruction to what to do" Dallas said and showed the travel tip.

"Then what the heck are we supposed to do cowboy?!" Pandora shouted angrily and started coughing "Dammit my arms are weak as-

Antonio covered Pandora's mouth and said "Now's not the time to curse Pandora, maybe Tristan and Carter have found a way to understand what to do in this situation"

Suddenly, as if on cue, a green jeep entered the park with April driving while Jenna sat at the seat next to the driver, as Tristan and Carter sat at the back with snowball guns.

"You better get over to those other jeeps because this one is ours, it's equipped with snowball guns just so you know" April informed.

"Well where are we supposed to go anyways?" Charlotte asked.

" ** _Chicago Stadium!"_** Tristan cheered.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Charity asked.

"The tip only showed the coordinates for the finish line, so I simply used GPS with my phone" April confessed.

The Twins and The Half-Brothers drove off as the other three teams rushed to the remaining three jeeps to catch up with them.

But luckily the other three jeeps where already driven by their helpers. Andrew picked up Charity and Pandora with their blue jeep, Kevin and Zachery grabbed Antonio and Charlotte with their yellow jeep and finally Samantha and Flynn picked up Dallas and Dahlia with their Red jeep.

"We can still win this; it's still a four way tie!" Zachery said in determination

"Step on it then!" Antonio ordered.

The race with jeeps has begun as the remaining three jeeps starts to catch up with the leading green jeep.

Driving their way to the streets, April proved that she was determined to help the Half-Brothers win the race as she manoeuvres her way to the traffic and civilians crossing the roads. Though she wasn't the only one who's a risky driver since Andrew's driving is catching up to them while Zachery and Samantha are lagging behind.

Pandora and Charity started shooting their snowball guns at Tristan and Carter, as well did the two brothers and Jenna in addition.

"Dammit, why isn't Steven here? We're outnumbered!" Charity shouted

 _POW!_

"Stop hitting me in the face Tristan!" Pandora shouted angrily

"Sorry my bad!" Tristan apologized.

"Keep those snowballs out of me, and don't you dare shoot the windows or else someone will get hurt!" April shouted.

Suddenly the red jeep outdrives the two conflicting jeeps, Samantha laughs maniacally as Dahlia, Dallas and Tavon started shooting snowballs at the drivers.

"Dammit, cheap move!" April exclaimed angrily

As they were driving, a rather middle age looking woman walked in front at the center of the road and placed a Don box beside her. The three jeeps doesn't seem to notice it, but driver yellow jeep noticed and shouted.

"WOMAN AT THE CENTER!" Zachery shouted.

"Don't you try to make me cheat on Charlotte you jerk!" Kevin shouted.

"I'M SERIOUS, PULL OVER YOU THREE!" Zachery commanded.

Samantha, April and Andrew immediately stepped on their brakes, just in time not to hit the woman on the street. All four jeeps stopped and stared at the woman, and the Don box. The first one to react was April who jumped down the jeep and angrily walked over to the woman.

"Listen old lady, you almost got killed just to gain our attention. So what's up?!" April asked.

"Tell her girl!" Tristan cheered.

"I'm here to tell you guys that there's a change of plans" the woman confessed "My name is Blaineley, and the next challenge is a Botch/Watch"

April wasn't even convinced and just stared at her incredulously.

"Should I run her over?" Andrew proposed.

"Let me stay out of the way first dude" April replied.

"WAIT!" Dahlia cried "We shouldn't run her over, she has a Don box so maybe she's telling the truth!"

"I kinda agree on Dahlia on that" Charity confessed.

"Still running her over" April and Andrew said in unison.

"APRIL/ANDREW!" Tristan and Charity called out their lovers name in scold.

"Fine!" April and Andrew said together in defeat and crossed their arms then lumped back in their driver's seat.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Dallas (Member of The Country Siblings)_

 _Dallas: Honestly I'm with April and Andrew. That woman seems suspicious, but she has a Don box with her and a few staff to aid her. So maybe she really is part of the contest and an additional challenge is set up for us._

 _April: *Outside* I still don't trust her!_

 _Dallas: Why?!_

 _April: *Outside* She looks so familiar, and I always don't trust something I find familiar!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Blaineley: It's really quite simple, the botchers will have to get their medallions back from a 12 ft of cold water. After that it's all the way to the Chill-Zone._**

"Why can't the helpers do it?" Kevin asked "I'm not letting Antonio nor Charlotte do such a dangerous task that would cause them to lose the race"

"Good point Kevin" Blaineley said and snapped her fingers "Boys, take them away"

Muscular bodyguards grabbed Kevin and Zachery then drove off in their jeep, same goes a well for Flynn and Samantha, as well as April, Andrew and Jenna.

"So racers, who'se going to sacrifice getting their bodies drenched in cold water?" Blaineley asked sinisterly.

 ** _Botch_** ** _/Watch! Deep sea grabbie!_**

 ** _1._** ** _Dallas (The Country Siblings)_**

 ** _2._** ** _Pandora (The Pizzeria Sisters)_**

 ** _3._** ** _Antonio (The Armadas)_**

 ** _4._** ** _Carter (The Half-Brothers)_**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Don (Host of the Ridonculous Race Insanity)_

 _Don: It's really confusing how the racers haven't reached the stadium yet. Plus what's more confusing is that The Clubbies and The You-Tubers have arrived and told me that someone placed another challenge! I was about to do something but they told me they have a Don box so I guess the staff wanted more action I guess?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I have to talk to them after this_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

With a tank set up by Blaineley and her crew, Dallas, Pandora, Antonio and Carter jumped immediately to the cold water while their partners just watched in worry. It would be really difficult for a person to swim in cold water, rose up from it in a snowy location, and continue the race with no hardship whatsoever.

Carter was the first one to escape the tank and immediately starts shivering from the cold, the medallion held tightly by his hands as Tristan immediately removed his jacket and wrapped it around his brother.

"You did it bro! We can now win this!" Tristan cried happily.

But Carter didn't even replied, he just continued to shiver in the cold as Blaineley smiles sadistically.

"C-Carter?" Tristan asked "Y-You okay b-bro?"

Carter smiled weakly and nodded his head.

"B-Bro?" Tristan asked, not even convinced of his brother's answer.

"ANTONIO!" Charlotte cries and lifts Antonio out of the tank. Apparently Antonio completes the challenge but drowned before he can even get out of the tank.

Charlotte started performing CPR on the drowned Armada, tears forming in Charlotte's eyes as she keeps shouting "You can't leave me here!"

Pandora escapes the tank as well with a victorious grin along with the medallion in her hand.

"C-Come on Ch-Ch-Charity, l-let's win this r-race!" Pandora said in determination, her grin slowly fades as she collapses into the ground, due to extreme tiredness and bathing her body to cold water.

"Pandora!" Charity cried and starts shaking her "Wake up! Wake up!"

Dallas was the last one to escape the tank, but like the rest he was really weakened as well. His body is really cold and immediately he started shivering and knelt down in exhaustion.

"D-Dallas?" Dahlia asked.

"D-Don't worry, i-I'm Fine" Dallas confessed.

"N-No you're not!" Dahlia cried "We need to get the medics and-

"They left"

Dahlia, Tristan, Charlotte and Charity looked behind to see Andrew, April, Jenna and surprisingly Steven. The bodyguards that were supposed to escort them away lies in the jeep unconscious with one syringe stabbed in their necks.

"W-Where's Blaineley?" Tristan asked.

"She left along with her staff the moment Dallas escaped" April informed "Dammit, should have trusted my instinct"

"Luckily I was on my way to the arena when I saw April, Andrew and Jenna getting escorted forcefully by those guards" Steven confessed.

"You guys need to finish this race" Andrew recommends "We'll take care of them"

"Don't worry about us. We'll catch up and find out who the winner is" April said "After all, we're rooting for all of you"

Steven walks over to Dahlia and hugs her "Don't worry, it'll be okay"

Andrew pats Charity on the head "I got her, go now"

Antonio started coughing once Charlotte finally saves him, April walks over and says to Charlotte "You might want to go now"

Jenna hugs Carter and says to Tristan "Win this race Tristan"

"Ok…." Tristan, Charity, Dahlia and Charlotte said with a weak smile.

 ** _Final Runners: Dahlia, Charity, Charlotte, Tristan._**

* * *

 ** _CHICAGO STADIUM_**

 ** _Don: And here they come now, with only a few distance left. We will finally find out who will win for this season of The Ridonculous Race Insanity!_**

Tristan, Charlotte, Charity and Dahlia continue to sprint faster than ever. The four remaining contestants finally saw the arena and immediately they continued their pursuit.

Another obstacle faces their way as the gates start to close causing more pressure on the four contestants.

"You got to be kidding me!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Keep running!" Charlotte cried.

"We're not going to make it!" Charity exclaimed.

"We can!" Dahlia said motivationally.

Tristan screamed and jumped for it, rolling to the ground and allowed him to enter before the gate closed, Charity jumped as well and slide downs on the ground and allows her to pass, Charlotte also manages to get inside by jumping just in time to safety.

Dahlia however wasn't lucky enough to get in as she was cornered by the gate.

"Oh no!" Dahlia cried. As she sighs in defeat once the gates completely closed.

 ** _Don: Dahlia wasn't able to get through the gates. So that just leaves Charlotte, Charity and Tristan!_**

Dahlia kneels down, tears forming in her eyes as she starts to cry.

"I'm sorry Dallas! I failed you!" Dahlia cried.

"You didn't"

Dahlia gasped and looked back to see Steven smiling as he helps Dallas, one arm over his shoulders.

"But we lost" Dahlia said sadly.

Dahlia weeps silently as Dallas and Steven looked at her in pity. The hunter looked at his friend, nodding to him to let him go which Steven did. Dallas kneeled in front of his younger sister and hugged her tight.

"It's okay Dahlia, It's okay" Dallas said in comfort "You didn't fail me. You did great"

The three remaining contestants ran to the center of the arena, getting greeted by applause and cheers from The Ridonculous Race fans along with the other teams.

"Where's the finish line?" Charlotte asked.

"I can't see it!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Over there, on top of the arena!" Charity pointed out.

With Charity's announcement, Tristan and Charlotte immediately started running along with the Night guard. Climbing the stairs as the people cheered for them.

The three continue to climb as they finally gets closer and closer to Don along with the large prize money waiting for them.

Finally the first contestant to step in the carpet of completion was..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" ** _Charity and Pandora wins The Ridonculous Race Insanity!"_** Don announced.

Charity gasped, She fell down the carpet before Don could announce the winner, Charlotte was stepping at the carpet also with only a few inches far as Tristan was just about to step into the carpet.

A Banner that consists of The Pizzeria Sisters was shown as millions of fans cheered for the Night-Guard's victory.

Stepping into the arena just now. Andrew, Pandora, Dallas, Dahlia, Steven, April, Antonio, Jenna and Carter enters the arena and seeing the Pizzeria Sister's name on the banner, they immediately knew who won.

Dallas and Dahlia smiled at the Pizzeria Sisters' victory, Andrew and Steven couldn't believe it, April and Jenna just shrugged while Carter and Antonio went over to their partners.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Country Siblings (Dallas and Dahlia)_

 _Dallas: Well, I didn't expect them to win. It was surprising, but it was a good surprise._

 _Dahlia: I'm just glad you're safe brother! *Kisses Dallas' cheek*_

 _Dallas: *Blushes a little* Thanks, I really should thank you Dahlia. For everything_

 _Dahlia: *Gasps* R-Really?_

 _Dallas: People might think I did most of the work, but you contributed more._

 _Dahlia: Thank you brother *Hugs Dallas' arm tightly*_

 _Dallas: Gah! You're grip is going to break my arm!_

 _Dahlia: S-Sorry!_

 _Dallas: *Pats Dahlia's head* But….not bad, you're getting stronger than I thought._

 _Dahlia: Learned from the best!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Half-Brothers (Tristan and Carter)_

 _Tristan: Well I guess third place isn't so bad. Me and my bro manage to beat seventeen other teams to get here!_

 _Carter: *Shrugs happily*_

 _Tristan: We didn't win, but I'm proud of us. Me and Carter actually became closer together, plus I have a girlfriend now which is awesome!_

 _Carter: *Happily nods*_

 _Tristan: We have fun, and it was a wild ride. I wouldn't have it any other way._

 _Carter: *Smirks*_

 _Tristan: Yeah you're right. There better be a wrap party or else I riot._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Armadas (Antonio and Charlotte)_

 _Charlotte: Sorry if we got second place Antonio. I really tried my best._

 _Antonio: *Chuckles and plays with Charlotte's hair* It's alright Charlotte, a million dollars isn't worth the time I spent with you. We had a lot of adventures together and that was a grand reward for me._

 _Charlotte: Aww thanks! *Hugs Antonio* Hey, do you think we can help Don if he ever needs us for a new season?_

 _Antonio: Well why don't you ask Kevin with you? I'm sure the both of you will do nicely._

 _Charlotte: Really? Thank you so much! *Runs off happily to tell Kevin*_

 _Antonio: The saddest part about this race, is watching all of us leave and go back to our lives._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Pizzeria Sisters (Charity and Pandora)_

 _Charity: I can't believe I did it! We won the season Pandora!_

 _Pandora: … I quit._

 _Charity: What?_

 _Pandora: You heard me, I QUIT FREDDY FAZBEARS! Now that I have half-a million dollars I can now work in an even more suitable location for my skills of sneakiness and expertise!_

 _Charity: Well then I quit too! I'm going to spend my money on dates and new clothes and stuff. Andrew, ready your butt cause you're going to come with me!_

 _Pandora: You do that. I'm going to spend ten percent of it to throw a mother humping party! Let's get drunk!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

After that everyone gathered at the center of the arena. The Pizzeria Sisters holding their plate of money while the rest of the contestants all gathered around Don, smiling and waving.

"You're not planning to toss it around like a bunch of idiots now are you?" Don asked.

"How did you know?!" Charity asked as she started tossing the money around with Pandora.

"Should have known" Don sighed.

 ** _Don: Anyway, Thank you all so much for watching the newest season. It has been one crazy season all around, and it was fun while it lasted. Perhaps another season will be good, don't you think._**

 ** _April: God, if you ever drag me back again into this show, I better get paid for it._**

 ** _Bucky: Just tell me when to start pranking the other chumps!_**

 ** _Dahlia: Can I, Steven, Andrew and my brother be on the next season as well?_**

 ** _Andrew: Hell no! I already told you guys I'm not going back, I'm so done with reality shows._**

 ** _Charity: Oh you'll come back. Whether you like it or not *Giggles*_**

 ** _Samantha: Keep saying that Andrew, like it'll ever happen. SAMANTHA WILL RETURN BITCHES!_**

 ** _Tristan: The Shirtless bros will make a comeback!_**

 ** _Gabriel: Oh Yeah Baby!_**

 ** _Kevin: Hey Zachery, you better tell Amanda about this!_**

 ** _Charlotte: I hope we get to see them next time!_**

 ** _Insignificant: They better be a challenge in North Korea next season. Or else I'm not watching!_**

 ** _Noy: That's the only reason you're watching? Wow dude._**

 ** _Marron: Let us hope these new people are close and amazing as us._**

 ** _Parasoul: Maybe we can u-_**

 ** _Don: As I was saying! What will happen in the next season? Who will emerge victorious, you don't want to miss any of this when we come back next year! So congratulations to The Pizzeria Sisters, and we'll see you again on The Ridonculous Race INSANITY!_**

* * *

 ** _The Ridonculous Race: Insanity Rankings_**

 ** _1_** ** _st_** ** _: The Pizzeria Sisters (Charity and Pandora)_**

 ** _2_** ** _nd_** ** _: The Armadas (Charlotte and Antonio)_**

 ** _3_** ** _rd_** ** _: The Half-Brothers (Tristan and Carter)_**

 ** _4_** ** _th_** ** _: The Country Siblings (Dallas and Dahlia)_**

 ** _5_** ** _th_** ** _: The Technicals (Gabriel and Rhianza)_**

 ** _6_** ** _th_** ** _: The College Roommates (Andrew and Steven)_**

 ** _7_** ** _th_** ** _: The Awesome Geeks (Noy and Eugene)_**

 ** _8_** ** _th_** ** _: The Twins (April and Jenna)_**

 ** _9_** ** _th_** ** _: The Spy and Surgeon (Insignificant and Darold)_**

 ** _10_** ** _th_** ** _: The Weirdos (J.J and Tavon)_**

 ** _11_** ** _th_** ** _: The You-Tubers (Zachery and Kevin)_**

 ** _12_** ** _th_** ** _: The News Anchors (Pamela and Carmen)_**

 ** _13_** ** _th_** ** _: The Clubbies (Flynn and Samantha)_**

 ** _14_** ** _th_** ** _: The Pen-Pal Besties (Zoey and Dawn)_**

 ** _15_** ** _th_** ** _: The Ninja Contortionists (Eli and Marron)_**

 ** _16_** ** _th_** ** _: The 'Normal' Friends (Dave and Ella)_**

 ** _17_** ** _th_** ** _: The Trouble-Makers (Bucky and Nutty)_**

 ** _18_** ** _th_** ** _: The Princess and Ranger (Christopher and Parasoul)_**

 ** _19_** ** _th_** ** _: The Hotshots (Fay and Danny)_**

 ** _20_** ** _th_** ** _: The Sirens (Shannon and Elias)_**

* * *

 ** _Man, it was hard to fit everything in a 10k chapter. Now even though I can exceed that limit since it's the finale. But I have reasons why I only stuck with 10k-_**

 ** _1._** ** _If the chapter is too long, it'll become a bit boring and some will just skip to the end and find out who wins_**

 ** _2._** ** _Personal reasons, I'm actually doing a therapy session with a good therapist. I'm not going to explain the rest._**

 ** _3._** ** _Underestimating the challenge: I really didn't think this through. Remember that in the past chapters I only said one helper, but in the end everyone has a part of the finale so it's going to be cramped for the finale._**

 ** _Now reasons for the victors._**

 ** _The Pizzeria Sisters: I asked a few bunch of awesome people (Fifteen to be exact) on whom they like would to win this season. In all honesty, six of them voted for The Pizzeria Sisters to win, so it's basically a landslide because the remaining teams all got three votes to win._**

 ** _Now the problem was to figure out who will be 2_** ** _nd_** ** _, 3_** ** _rd_** ** _and 4_** ** _th_** ** _. The Country Siblings received three votes to win but the remaining 12, voted for them to either place last or third, with 8 votes for the former._**

 ** _The real problem was The Armadas and The Half-Brothers, Both teams have equal votes on first but The Half-Brothers are placed third multiple times than The Armadas. So I decided to place The Armadas at second place._**

 ** _So congratulations to OopsieDasi, Pizzawizz, ComplicatedYetSimple and NerdyNightStocker for reaching this far into the fanfic. Thank you all so much for sticking by me up until the end._**

 ** _Oh, and don't worry, some of the contestants (I said contestants not teams) will make an appearance at the sequel so watch out for that XD._**

 ** _Again, thank you all so much for reading and I'll see you guys in a while!_**

"So, there goes our second season. Believe it or not, it's a huge hit"

.

.

.

.

.

"Indeed it is, but somehow it misses something"

.

.

.

.

.

"I do not know what you're implying at, all I saw is nothing but perfection"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"There was that unexpected appearance from someone"

.

.

.

.

.

"Yes but it was a good twist!"

.

.

.

.

.

"The Host, is our problem, we cannot allow boring and predictable host like him any longer!"

.

.

.

.

"What shall we do? We already sent out the message about the third season. Plus the whole world will question of Don not being in it"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Don't worry. I know just the host to help us"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Don, April, Bucky, Dahlia, Andrew, Charity, Samantha, Tristan, Gabriel, Kevin, Charlotte, Insignificant, Noy, Marron and Parasoul will return]_**


End file.
